J'achète ton amour
by Hissha
Summary: TRADUCTION A une certaine époque, la vie pour une personne n'est pas des plus facile, il a tout mais il lui manque le plus important, l'amour. Pour pouvoir afin y avoir droit, Duo va devoir traverser des épreuves difficiles et éprouvantes pour son âge...
1. Chapitre 1

**_Titre :_** J'achète ton amour

**_Auteur :_** Kary-chan

**_Traductrice : _**Shali Maxwell.

**_Béta-lectrice :_** Taki-chan

**_Couple :_** Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**_Disclaimer:_** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

**_Genre :_** AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**_Voilà une traduction d'une fic GW sur laquelle j'ai littéralement craqué. J'ai trouvé l'histoire magnifique et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi._**

**_Je vous laisse découvrir ce petit bijou et j'attend avec impatience vos premières impressions._**

**_Shali Maxwell_**

* * *

_**J'achète ton amour**_

_**Chapitre 1.**_

**POV de Duo**

Par où puis-je commencer à raconter mon histoire ? Je devrais d'abord dire que mon nom est Duo Maxwell, fils de la prestigieuse famille Maxwell qui est de bonne position économique... Nous sommes en 1830, l'époque où seul le nom de famille et l'argent comptent, et que tous ceux qui ne font pas partie de la « haute société » sont écartés, et où le racisme et l'hypocrisie sont très présents.

Et je suis né, regrettablement, à cette époque-là. Je suis né lors d'une nuit d'orage, où regrettablement, le médecin et la sage-femme n'ont pas pu arriver à s'occuper de l'accouchement de ma mère, par conséquent, après m'avoir eu dans une grande souffrance et une grande fièvre, elle a quelque peu perdu ses capacités mentales, à un tel degré que quand elle a su que j'étais un garçon, elle m'a rejeté... elle voulait une fille... et ainsi formait une famille précieuse et parfaite... un second fils... Cela lui a provoqué son état de folie en voyant qu'elle avait donné naissance à un second garçon, et mon père, voulant la calmer, lui avait dit que je n'étais pas un garçon... et j'ai été élevé ainsi…

Bien sûr, tous les serviteurs vivent sous le serment de ne dire à personne que je suis homme, et pas une fille douce et sensible.

Mon père au début, a cru qu'après un temps ma mère récupérerait un peu la raison, et je pourrais être présenté comme le second fils de la famille, mais ce n'est pas arrivé.

Dans la maison, tout le monde, y compris mon frère Treize, m'appellent Di... Duo est un nom d'homme... Mademoiselle Di... maintenant je me rends compte que mon père a commit une erreur en mentant à ma mère… Ne voulant pas la faire, ni la voir souffrir et lui dire un tel mensonge... mais étant petit... ça ne m'importait pas.

Il était content que tous me traitent avec tant d'amabilité et de délicatesse... tout ce que je demandais m'était donné, et dans mon enfance je ne me rendais pas compte que ce n'était pas normal que, étant un homme je m'habillais avec des vêtements volumineux et féminins, et que mes cheveux soient longs. Mais je le répète, en ce temps-là ça ne m'importait pas.

C'est quand je suis arrivé à l'adolescence que tout m'est apparu... j'étais un homme, par conséquent, je voulais agir comme tel, sortir où j'en avais envie sans avoir besoin de compagnie, parce que si une Mademoiselle "décente" sortait seule, elle était cataloguée comme étant de mauvaise éducation. Je voulais exercer mon droit... parce que seulement les hommes avaient de tels droits, les femmes étaient considérées dans la catégorie au-dessous, tout comme ceux qui étaient pauvres où nés bâtards, dans cette société.

Mais, un jour j'ai décidé d'exercer ce droit, j'avais environ une douzaine années à cette époque, j'avais pris des vieux vêtements de mon frère, qui par chance m'allaient à la perfection, j'avais attaché mes cheveux en une tresse et l'avait dissimulé dans la chemise et j'avais mis un chapeau de paille qui pouvait masquer en partie mes cheveux longs, je me suis regardé dans le miroir de ma chambre, et je suis sortit de la maison, vers le village et le peuple.

C'était une telle liberté que je me suis senti tellement heureux, je pouvais aller où je le voulais, j'ai parcouru la ville, me comportant comme les fils des serviteurs que j'avais vu. Mais, tout à ma joie d'avoir une telle liberté, je me suis heurté avec quelqu'un, le choc m'avait envoyé au sol, et en levant le regard, j'avais croisé avec horreur les yeux de mon frère, si imposant comparé à moi.

**« - Trei... »** Mais je me suis vite tut, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il m'avait reconnu, mais une main avait empoigné ma chemise, me levant avec trop de facilité, et il avait approché mon visage du sien. **« - Que fais-tu ici Duo ? »**

**« - Du calme Treize »** Retentit alors la voix de mon père près de nous, celui qui me regardait toujours avec une tristesse profonde. **« - Après tout, il a le droit... »**

**« - Son droit est d'être à la maison... à tisser ou faire une chose comme toute les "jeunes filles" de son âge. »** Fit mon frère.

Ces mots m'avaient blessé au plus profond de mon âme, cela me fatiguait d'entendre ces mots qui n'avaient aucuns droits sur moi. « - Je ne suis pas une femme ! » Avais-je crié, puis mon père me prit par l'épaule et me fit monter sur son cheval. Apparemment, ils m'avaient vus quitter le domaine quand ils rentraient d'un voyage d'affaire.

**« - Duo... tu sais qu'il est déjà trop tard pour dire au monde que tu es un homme... ça ferait un scandale... »**

**« - Cela mettrait un terme à la renommée de notre famille. »** Dit mon frère **« - et ce scandale rendrait encore plus folle notre mère. »**

Je serrais mes poings avec force... donc... à cause de la notoriété... je devrais faire face aux conséquences, et devais payer les erreurs et les peurs de ma famille.

**« - Non... »** Avais-je murmuré… **« - Alors la renommée de votre famille est plus importante que votre propre fils ! »** Lui avais-je dit avec rage alors que nous entrions dans la maison, mon père m'embrassa avec affection, et ce fut la première fois de toute ma courte vie que je le vis pleurer.

**« - Tu as tous les droit et toutes les raisons de me haïr Duo. »** Avait-il dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux... je... je ne pouvais pas le haïr après l'avoir vu pleurer pour moi, je m'étais contenté de baisser la tête et de murmurer : **« - Je ne te haïs pas, père. »**

**« - Di ? »** Fit alors ma mère alors que j'entrai avec mon père et qu'elle me vit avec les vêtements de Treize. **« - Que fais-tu avec cette allure, retourne dans ta chambre et mets des vêtements décents mon enfant ! »**

En la voyant... Elle... Je ne devais pas non plus la haïr...

**« - Oui mère »** Avais-je répondu et j'étais parti en courant dans ma chambre, et je m'étais submergé dans l'eau d'un bain... depuis que j'avais douze ans, je me baignais seul, et aucun serviteur ne venait m'aider et personne n'avait posé un doigt sur mon corps depuis... d'un coté, je les remerciais... le cérémonial du bain était une partie de ma seule intimité..

Mais ces évasions n'ont pas été les seules, je me suis échappé beaucoup d'autres fois, mais seulement que le soir, et habillé comme un chevalier au lieu de vêtement de simple paysan (Il avait compris la première fois qu'il était rare de voir un paysan se promenait dans la ville).

J'ai été surpris de voir que le soir, le peuple était tellement différent, plus vivant que dans l'après-midi, et j'ai été également surpris de voir que je ne laissais pas indifférents les femmes qui passaient près de moi.

Je vivais ainsi une double vie...

Sans mentionner Wufei, fils d'une des employés de la maison, et le seul garçon avec qui on me permettait de jouer, ça l'amusait de savoir que même en étant petit on m'habillait comme une fille. Mon premier amour a été mon meilleur ami... a été...

Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme le charbon, tout comme ses yeux, sa peau était blanche, ce qui faisait beaucoup ressortir le noir de son regard, et il avait toujours été à moitié accepté dans la maison.

Et je le voyais... mais cela n'a pas duré car un jour, mon frère nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser dans le jardin... mon cher et hypocrite frère… Qui ne me traitait comme un garçon que quand ça l'arrangeait... il l'a roué de coups... et grâce à l'intervention de mon père je n'ai pas eu le même sort.

J'ai pleuré à son départ, mais il n'a pas entièrement disparu de ma vie, il m'envoyait des lettres quand il le pouvait, et quand il était près d'ici.

Mon père n'avait rien dit en sachant que j'étais amoureux d'un garçon, car quand il savait que quelque chose me blessait ou me rendait malheureux il m'embrasserait, et des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, il me disait qu'il m'aimait et que quoi qu'il se passe, j'étais son fils... et de nouveau il répétait que j'avais le droit de le haïr... et moi, séchant ses larmes et lui souriant, je lui disais que je ne le haïssais pas.

Ma vie était remplie de rêves tronqués... ma nature exploratrice et curieuse était oppressée par ce voile de "femme", je devais tout le temps être tendre, sérieuse, prudente... Tout ce qui n'était pas mon vrai moi, j'étais joueur, joyeux et trop bavard.

Wufei allait me libérer de cette tromperie, nous nous enfuirions dès que j'aurais atteint la majorité... nous nous enfuirions loin, où personne ne me connaîtrait et où je pourrais être moi-même.

_« J'espère seulement que tu continueras à m'aimer quand tout cela sera passé. »_ Concluait-il dans ses lettres... Le plan n'avait pas été oublié.. Il viendrait... et finalement... je pourrai être libéré de cette farce. Et... des tromperies et des mensonges qui ont bercé les dix-sept années de ma vie...

**Fin du pov de Duo**

Une fille aux longs cheveux marron regardait les étoiles par la fenêtre de son balcon, en serrant avec force une lettre au papier de couleur bleu entre ses mains, sa longue chemise de nuit blanche accentuait la beauté rare de la fille, elle soupira légèrement et alla éteindre les bougies qui illuminaient sa chambre... mais... il fallait continuer cette farce, parce que cette belle fille, était en réalité un beau garçon qui avait eu la malchance de naître dans le temps et les circonstances erronées.

Le matin il fut réveillé par quelques coups frappés à sa porte.

**« - Entrez »** Fit-il en s'emmitouflant dans sa robe de chambre... un geste inutile mais qui faisait déjà partie de sa vie. Entra alors un grand jeune homme, froid, les yeux bleus et les cheveux marron, un peu plus clairs que les siens, il se dirigea vers l'armoire de Duo et en sortit un de ses meilleurs vêtements.

**« - Dépêche-toi... nous partons bientôt à la messe. »** Dit-il sèchement tandis qu'il lui donnait les vêtements, parfois Duo croyait qu'il le regardait avec moquerie, comme s'il était supérieur à lui.

**« - Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps... »** Répliqua Duo en le regardant avec fureur... Il souhaitait ardemment pouvoir le frapper... mais il se contenta de serrer son poing avec fureur... il devait encore attendre une année... et on partirait de la maison... sa mère ne l'importait déjà pas... il avait découvert que sa maladie mentale avait seulement été passagère et qu'elle était maintenant totalement consciente de ce qu'il se passait ou cessait de se passer dans cette maison... mais à présent, ce qui lui importait le plus au monde, tout comme ceux qui faisaient partie de la bonne société, c'était ce que penseraient les autres... et les ragots.

Seulement, ça le chagrinait de laisser son père... mais son vieux père comprendrait pourquoi il s'enfuyait...

Alors qu'il se changeait, Nata entra avec un visage angoissé... Nata était la mère de son jeune aimé, son visage s'illumina en voyant qu'elle apportait une autre lettre de Wufei soigneusement cachée dans ses vêtements, maintenant Duo comprenait pourquoi elle était aussi nerveuse, il alla alors fermer sa porte à clé.

**« - Maîtresse Di... s'ils nous découvrent... »** Sanglota la femme.

**« - Ne t'en préoccupe pas Nata... Bientôt, je serais avec Wufei, et personne ne pourra rien faire. »** Sourit Duo et il lui demanda qu'elle lui lise la lettre.

Il l'ouvrit avec émotion et commença à lire, et très vite, un léger cri sortit de ses lèvres, un cri d'émotion et de nervosité. **« - Wufei est dans le village... il dit qu'il veut me voir à la fin de la messe, aujourd'hui... »** Dit-il à Nata qui avait gardé un visage anxieux... mais les mots de Duo ne la calmèrent pas, au contraire.

**« - Ay mon petit... Di »** corrigea-t-elle en voyant le regard noir de Duo alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'appeler 'enfant', tout le monde dans la maison savait qu'il avait horreur de ça. **« - S'ils découvrent Wufei... Ils vont le faire fusiller ! »**

**« - Ils ne le découvriront pas... je te l'ai déjà dit. Calme-toi. »** Dit-il tandis qu'elle terminait de l'habiller, surtout lorsqu'il devait utiliser un corset, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin...

Ils partirent pour l'église, Duo voulait que Nata les accompagne, mais son frère soupçonnerait quelque chose.

**« - Quelque chose ne va pas, mon frère ? »** Demanda Duo, feignant seulement l'inquiétude.

**« - Ce n'est rien... »** Répondit-il vaguement. **« - Père, je reste en ville. »**

**« - J'espère que tu ne vas pas aller perdre de l'argent dans une des ces vulgaires maisons de jeu. »** Fit Monsieur Maxwell, un homme d'un âge avancé, ses cheveux poivre-sel avec une barbe grise, son visage paraissait déjà fatigué de tout, mais ses yeux bleus montraient toute la colère que ce corps contenait encore.

**« - Non, père.. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire que je te rappelle que les finances ne produisent déjà rien, et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le luxe de payer tes caprices. »**

**« - Par dieu... ne dis pas cela, quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre et dire que nous sommes pauvres »** Fit alors Madame Maxwell avec une voix alarmée, une femme mince, très mince, et décharnée, ses cheveux étaient encore marrons foncés, et ses yeux aussi beaux que dans sa jeunesse, des yeux violets, yeux qu'avait hérité son second fils.

**« - Et les gens iraient croire que nous ne vallons plus rien... et que nous n'aurons rien à donner pour la dot de Di... »**

**« - Ma... dot ? »** Dot ? La dot c'était ce que donnaient les jeunes filles à la famille de leur futur époux...

**« - Ce n'est rien fils... Oublie. »** Fit son père, conciliant.

**« - Tais-toi ! Que se passerait-il si on t'entendait appeler Di ainsi ? On parlerait de nous durant une décennie »** Fit à nouveau sa mère

**« - Calme-toi femme !... mais je te répète Treize, si j'apprends que ta mère a vendu d'autres de ses bijoux pour te sauver, tu seras déshérité ! »**

**« - Bien père... »** Fit le fils aîné.

Bien que Duo était nerveux, il tentait de feindre un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir, il espérait seulement que la messe finisse rapidement pour qu'il aille retrouver Wufei... il ne pourrait pas attendre une autre année... il devrait s'enfuir avec lui dès que possible...

Quand la messe se termina, il se retrouva avec ses parents à la sortie de l'église.

**« - Père… Je peux aller faire un tour dans la ville quelques minutes avant de rentrer de nouveau à la maison ? »** Demanda Duo, il se sentait étrange de voir tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui se retournait sur son passage.

**« - Bien sûr ma fille... seulement... je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire de bêtise... et tu sais à quoi je me réfère.** » Fit-il en parlant du fait qu'il ne devait pas changer de vêtements et tentait d'aller vagabonder comme les autres fois.

**« - N'ayez pas peur, Père, Nata m'accompagne. »** Et il s'éloigna tranquillement, puis quand il ne fut plus en vue de ses parents, il courut jusqu'à la petite ruelle qu'il y avait derrière l'église, il le vit, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui.

Wufei le vit et lui sourit et se mit face à lui, avec les bras tendus, mais pas pour une embrassade, mais pour que Duo puisse mieux admirer l'uniforme militaire qu'il portait.

**« - Non... tu plaisantes »** Fit Duo sans pouvoir dissimuler un sourire. **« - Toi ? Tu portes un uniforme, un militaire ? »** Dit-il en l'embrassant avec affection.

**« - Bon... je dois commencer par quelque chose pour gagner de l'argent... et ceci est le meilleur moyen. »**

**« - Mais nous sommes en guerre tu ne crains pas que… ? »**

**« - Non... tant que j'aurai encore ton amour... Il ne m'arrivera rien face à l'ennemi. »** Dit-il, puis il se tourna et vit que sa mère le regardait, avant de l'embrasser avec force. **« - Et toi, que penses-tu mère ? »**

**« - Oh fils... que je suis fière de toi »** Dit la femme en voulant couvrir ses pleurs avec le châle qui la couvrait.

**« - Wufei... tu seras ici ? »**

**« - Oui, dans la ville... ils n'ont pas de protection, et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère... il ne pourra pas savoir que je suis entré dans l'armée Duo. »**

Duo... il adorait entendre son nom avec la voix de Wufei.

**« - Je dois y aller... mais... je te reverrai... je viendrai en ville dès que je pourrai ! »** Lui dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau, il n'y avait pas crainte que quelqu'un les voie...

**« - Allons-y Duo... »**

**« - Je reviendrai... mais habillé en homme... j'espère que tu me reconnaîtras sans cet accoutrement idiot. »** Fit Duo en souriant.

**« - Je te reconnaîtrai toujours grâce à tes beaux yeux. »**

Nata et Duo s'éloignèrent rapidement, alors qu'ils marchaient vers la calèche de ses parents, ils rencontrèrent son frère, il était pâle et alarmé.

**« - Treize.. Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? »** Demanda Duo à son frère aîné.

**« - Ca ne te regarde pas... »**

**« - J'espère que tu n'as pas fais une autre bêtise... je ne te prêterai plus mes bijoux pour que tu t'endettes encore plus »**

**« - Je n'ai pas besoin de toi »**

**« - Mère ne t'en donnera pas non plus. »**

**« - Ne parle pas d'affaires d'homme "petite sœur" »** Déclara-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement, comme s'il dissimulait quelque chose et craignait que quelqu'un le voie.

Dans la calèche, son père l'attendait déjà.

**« - Et Mère ?... »** Demanda Duo en montant dans la voiture.

**« - Elle est dans un magasin pour acheter de la toile... Comme si nous avions besoin de dépenser plus qu'il ne faut... »**

**« - Père... »**

**« - Ne t'en préoccupe pas Duo... Treize est l'héritier et il saura diriger et s'en sortir avec les finances. »**

**« - Père je ne suis pas tellement sûr... sûre de cela... »**

**« - J'ai confiance en ton frère »**

**« - En une crapule comme lui ? »** Le jeune homme rougit en remarquant les mots qu'il avait utilisés pour décrire son frère.

**« - J'ai l'espoir qu'il retourne dans le bon chemin, fils... »**

**« - Père... j'espère que tu ne te trompes pas... mais je… Je pourrais... »**

**« - Ca suffit... »** Fit son père, le faisant taire au moment où sa mère revenait.

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

Dans un bar pas très loin de là, où se trouvaient des filles faciles, du tabac et de l'alcool, Treize jouait aux cartes avec quelques hommes qui se faisaient appeler des amis.

**« - Allez Maxwell... Tu vas perdre de nouveau... avec quoi me paieras-tu cette fois ? Ton pantalon ? »** Dit ironiquement un des hommes avec lesquels il jouait.

**« - La ferme Miller ! »** Répliqua alors le jeune homme, piqué au vif. **« - Je joue... l'acte de propriété de ma maison... »**

**« - Wow... c'est qu'il se prend déjà pour le propriétaire de sa maison !** » plaisanta-t-il à nouveau.

**« - Ferme-là ! Tu verras que cette fois, je ne perdrai pas ! »** Fit Treize, confiant... mais la chance ne fut pas avec lui.

**« - Je gagne tout. »** a dit le propriétaire de la comptabilité du village. **« - Je garde ça, Maxwell, je te le rendrai quand tu auras l'argent nécessaire pour racheter ton acte de propriété. »** Et il sortit de l'établissement.

**« - Malédiction ! »** Fit Treize en frappant la table... espérant que son père n'apprendrait pas ce qu'il venait de faire.

**« - Regarde Di... Je t'ai acheté un de ces livres que tu aimes... »** Fit sa mère en lui tendant un livre de philosophie, Duo sourit, il n'avait pas le droit d'être un homme et pour cela, il avait même reçu une éducation digne d'une jeune fille et le seul droit qu'elles avaient, c'était de savoir lire, et donc sa lecture était aussi restreinte.

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

**« - C'est ici qu'est transféré l'argent des récoltes de l'exploitation de ton père, Heero. »** Fit un grand jeune homme aux cheveux châtain-roux avec une mèche et des yeux verts à un autre garçon, qui avait les cheveux courts et en bataille et les yeux bleus cobalt quand ils s'arrêtèrent face à une maison légèrement occulte par les rues tellement empêtrées du village.

Il descendit de son cheval, au moment où une jeune fille passait, une fille tellement belle qu'elle attirait son attention avec ses yeux qui luisaient de joie, son sourire rayonnant qui la rendait encore plus belle, et ses longs cheveux marrons qui accentuaient encore plus la beauté qu'elle possédait, il la regarda passer sans cesser de la regarder, et sans cesser de sourire, une de ses servantes la suivait, elle aussi était heureuse bien qu'un peu préoccupée.

Heero avait appartenu à la classe moyenne, c'était un bâtard qui croyait avec effort à la bonté d'un père qui l'avait recueilli, il était devenu un homme bien, et quand il avait atteint sa vingt et unième année son père l'avait sortit de cette indigence, en lui laissant tout l'héritage qu'il possédait, et de la pauvreté, il s'était ainsi retrouvé riche.

Trowa observa ce que son ami observait avec tellement d'insistance. **« - Elle est jolie non ? »** Demanda-t-il à son ami.

**« - Hn... »** Se contenta de répondre Heero, mais Trowa avait l'habitude qu'il réponde par monosyllabe, la jolie fille se heurta avec un homme qui avait un visage froid, et ils parlèrent un moment.

**« - Tu crois que c'est son fiancé ? »**

**« - Il a la tête de quelqu'un de malhonnête. »** Déclara Heero, tout en regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde de vue.

Grâce à son ami Trowa, il avait pu être mis au courant des affaires de son père, et il allait maintenant s'informer de l'état des comptes mais avant qu'il puisse demander au comptable (qui avait une tête de voleur) il le vit en grande conversation avec l'homme qui parlait avec la jeune fille.

**« - Miller... j'ai besoin... que tu me restitues l'acte de propriété de la maison... »** Dit-il nerveusement en déposant sur le bureau des bijoux.

**« - Je voudrais bien Maxwell, mais ces écritures valent plus que ça... »**

**« - Maudit... »**

**« - Tu devrais mieux réfléchir la prochaine fois avant de prendre des décisions... »**

Le jeune jura grossièrement et regarda les bijoux qu'il remit à nouveau dans une petite bourse.

**« - A ce que je vois, il n'y a pas que le cabinet comptable que tu voles ! »** Déclara alors Heero.

**« - Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »** Dit-il en voyant ce jeune homme habillé de manière tellement simple.

**« - Et bien... je veux voir où en sont les affaires de mon père. »**

**« - Comme si ton père pouvait arriver à avoir quelque chose ! »**

**« - Faites attention à vos mots... mon père était le propriétaire foncier Yuy _(1)._ »** le comptable pâlit en entendant le nom.

**« - Je croyais que Monsieur Yuy n'avait pas de fils... »**

**« - Pourtant tu as devant toi son seul fils... »**

**« - Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, c'est ici. »** Et il lui tendit livre un lourd livre contenant les comptes de son père.

**« - A ce que je vois, tu as retiré beaucoup d'argent sans que mon père s'en rende compte... »**

**« - Monsieur... »**

**« - C'est bon... arrange-toi pour me rendre rapidement la somme. »**

**« - Je n'ai rien en ce moment... »**

**« - Et l'acte de propriété dont parlait ce garçon ? »**

**« - C'est l'acte de la famille Maxwell, Monsieur... ce jeune homme est le seul héritier de la famille, avec Mademoiselle Di... »**

Heero sourit... alors cette fille était seulement sa sœur.

**« - Donnez-moi-en en compensation... Je me chargerai moi-même de régler le problème avec ce jeune homme. »**

Heero sortit avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, qui n'échappa pas à Trowa.

**« - Il y a quelque chose Heero »**

**« - Tu connais la famille Maxwell ? »** Demanda-t-il en montant sur son cheval.

**« - Oui... c'est une famille riche d'ici... Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Cette fille... je crois que c'était une Maxwell »**

**« - Ah je vois. »** Dit Trowa alors qu'ils prenaient la route... **« - Elle te plait ? »**

**« - Oui... et je crois qu'elle ferait une compagne parfaite... et ceci me donnera une relation spéciale avec cette famille, et il lui a donné l'acte de propriété en l'attente d'un paiement d'une dette. »**

Trowa rigola **« - Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu le veux à tout prix, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - De la façon dont tu le dis, ça me fais paraître pour un scélérat »**

**« - Non... un entêté. »** Plaisanta Trowa.

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

**« - allez Milliardo... Aide-moi ! »**

**« - Treize… Je suis ton ami, mais tu me dois déjà une fortune ! »** Lui répondit un jeune homme blond et aux cheveux un peu longs (tout un scandale).

**« - Ce sera la dernière fois. »** Supplia Treize. **« - s'il te plaît... si mes parents l'apprennent, ils vont me tuer. »**

**« - Treize quand apprendras-tu? »** Lui dit avec tristesse son ami. Treize était devenu un partisan des jeux et des paris, et le pire de tout était qu'il était un mauvais joueur et qu'il perdait une fortune chaque soir.

**« - Bon... mais j'espère que tu ne paries pas à nouveau… Et autre chose que ta propre maison ! Qui n'est d'ailleurs pas encore à toi. »**

**« - Merci... Merci. » **dit Treize en voyant l'argent devant lui, et il courut vers la comptabilité.

**« - Comment ça je ne peux pas les récupérer ? »** Hurla-t-il après avoir parlé avec le comptable.

**« - C'est les consignes… Mais... »**

**« - Mais... Comment je vais faire maintenant ? »**

Il retourna à la maison... le meilleur était d'en parler à sa mère...

**« - Fils... que vais-je faire de toi ?... »** Lui dit sa mère en pleurant, Treize feignait aussi de pleurer d'humiliation.

**« - Pardonne-moi Mère... J'ai été un idiot »**

**« - Si tu voulais de l'argent tu n'avais qu'à me demander comme toujours. »**

**« - Mais Père a dit... »**

**« - Ton père ne s'informerait jamais... comme il ne s'informera pas de ceci… Tu comprends ? Tu connais le nom de celui qui a racheté l'acte ? »**

**« - Oui, il s'agit du fils de Monsieur Yuy... du Guadiana »**

**« - Je croyais que Monsieur Yuy n'avait pas de fils... »**

**« - Si, il en a un... et en apparence c'est quelqu'un de jeune, et on voit qu'il a le même caractère que Monsieur Yuy »**

**« - Son fils... espérons que nous pourrons avoir à nouveau dans nos mains cet acte de propriété... »**

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

Heero était en train de consulter quelques documents dans son bureau... dont celui qui était la clé pour connaître la jeune fille qu'il avait croisé dans l'après-midi.

**« - Monsieur. »** L'interrompu un employé **« - Vous avez la visite de Madame Maxwell »**

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit de satisfaction **« - Très bien, fais-la entrer. »**

Une femme entra alors, avec des yeux qu'il avait déjà vus... il n'y avait pas de doute, cette fille était la fille de la famille Maxwell.

**« - Monsieur... Le comptable m'a sorti une excuse confuse en me disant que c'est vous que je dois payer pour récupérer l'acte de propriété de notre maison. » **

**« - Oui... mais je me demande pourquoi votre fils était si désespéré pour vendre l'acte de propriété de sa propre maison. » **

**« - Vous savez... à cette époque et à cause des sécheresses, notre famille est à court de ressources... »**

**« - Vous pouvez me le racheter... »**

**« - Bien sûr, et j'ai justement l'argent ici. »** Dit-elle en vidant l'argent que son fils lui avait donné.

**« - Ceci n'est pas suffisant, Madame, apparemment votre fils ne connaît pas la valeur de sa propre maison. »**

La femme pâlit...

**« - Mais il y a quelque chose... quelque chose qui pourra racheter l'acte de propriété. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce ? »**

**« - Votre fille... je veux qu'elle devienne ma promise... et vous serez acquittée de toute dette. »**

Madame Maxwell sourit, c'était parfait si Di se liait avec un homme de bonne famille qui pourrait sortir d'embarras sa famille pour un bon moment, au moins le temps de cette crise.

**« - Je me réjouis de savoir que nous serons apparentés avec le fils de Monsieur Yuy. »** sourit poliment Madame Maxwell.

**« - Je ne crois pas vous vous réjouirez autant en sachant que je suis un bâtard Madame... »**

Le sourire de la femme se dissipa quelque peu. **« - cela... cela n'importe pas pourvu que vous me promettiez de veiller au bien-être de ma petite Di.. »**

**« - Di... ? C'est un beau nom, aussi beau que votre fille. »**

**« - Ah, est-ce que vous la connaissez déjà ? »**

**« - Seulement de vue Madame... alors ? »**

**« - C'est entendu. »** Dit-elle en serrant la main de Heero pour conclure cet accord.

_**À suivre….**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Titre :_** J'achète ton amour

**_Auteur :_** Kary-chan

**_Traductrice :_** Shali Maxwell. **_Béta-lectrice :_** Taki-chan

**_Couple :_** Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**_Disclaimer :_** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

**_Genre :_** AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï

* * *

_**Un grand merci pour leur reviews à Tsuki-no-Shinigami ;**_ **_tenshi-no-yoru ;_ _cacacounette ; marnie02 ; Natanaelle ; Magical Girl Kiki ; White Damon ; Noan ; Catirella ; lucy-hp ; ElangelCaido ; onarluca ; Siashini ; Eypi et Zephys._**

**_

* * *

_**

**J'achète ton amour**

_**Chapitre 2.**_

Bien qu'avant de partir, il aurait aimé se présenter maintenant à sa belle promise, le voyage vers son Domaine était long, et il devait partir dès que possible, car comme il se l'était déjà rappelé en étant dans la tranquillité de sa chambre, il était seulement venu examiner l'état financier de l'héritage de son "père" si c'était ainsi qu'on pouvait l'appeler étant donné qu'il l'avait abandonné, et qu'il n'avait presque rien voulu savoir de lui pendant presque vingt ans, c'était un être qui ne se préoccupait pas si son fils vivait ou pas, tant qu'il avait un plafond au-dessus de la tête ou s'il avait quelque chose à se mettre à la bouche.

Il ne se plaignait pas de l'argent qu'il avait reçu après le décès de cet homme... avec cet argent il ne pourrait pas aider ceux qui étaient dans le besoin, puisque pour cela il avait étudié la médecine, mais il pourrait pardonner à cet homme qui par certaines circonstances sociales avait fait de lui son 'père'.

Il se tourna, essayant de dormir un peu. Il partirait avec Trowa à première heure demain matin. Là, arrivé au Domaine, il ferait en sorte que tout soit préparé pour le jour où il arrivera avec sa nouvelle épouse... Il se rappela alors en fermant les yeux la belle image qu'il avait vu dans l'après-midi, cette fille... ces yeux violets qui étaient ce qui avait monopolisé son attention depuis la première seconde... son sourire... tout cela... il avait été conquis par tout cela...

Par ce sourire et ces yeux, il pouvait savoir à la perfection que cette fille... Di Maxwell était quelqu'un de très spécial, car sans avoir échangé un mot avec elle, ou sans la regarder en face dans ses yeux, elle avait capturé son cœur.

Dès qu'il aurait tout mis en place au Domaine pour elle, dès qu'il aurait fait cela, il irait directement la connaître.

Le marché était déjà conclu avec la mère de la jeune fille, c'est pourquoi il restait seulement à parachever le mariage, la festivité en annonçant les fiançailles... et connaître clairement sa future épouse personnellement... Il se demanda si cette fille arriverait à le vouloir autant que lui, il la voulait maintenant.

Son ami Trowa avait été un peu surpris devant les nouvelles si soudaines annonçant qu'il était fiancé à la jeune fille qu'ils avaient rencontré dans l'après-midi, mais il considérait que son ami était en âge de se marier, bien qu'il se douta un peu que ce n'était pas un simple caprice de Heero pour avoir une épouse digne de lui et de la nouvelle responsabilité que possédait le jeune fortuné..._**

* * *

**_

Dès qu'il avait su que tout monde dans la maison était allé dormir, Duo se leva de son lit, tira de sous son matelas un coffre en bois et en sortit des vêtements d'homme, il se changea rapidement, en dissimulant de nouveau ses longs cheveux avec une tresse et la cachant sous la chemise. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, sortit sur le balcon et commença à escalader le lierre pour descendre.

Ses pas étaient silencieux, et son oreille était attentive à tout bruit qui indiquerait que quelqu'un était près, il marcha jusqu'aux écuries et prit un des chevaux, ainsi, il arriverait en quelques minutes au village, il était soucieux de ne pas pouvoir parler longuement avec Wufei, il était tellement soucieux de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés. Il fit avancer le cheval et partit.

Le trajet dura une éternité... il descendit du cheval et l'attacha face à un bar qui à ces heures-là était encore ouvert et n'était pas sur le point de fermer avant un bon moment. Duo n'entra pas dans le bar, et ce n'est pas qu'il n'y soit pas déjà entré auparavant, mais c'est seulement que cette fois il n'en avait aucune envie, son motif d'être venu là, à cette heure-ci, était seulement pour voir Wufei.

Il avait déjà parcouru le village durant la nuit, si bien qu'il connaissait de mémoire toute les ruelles sombres et étroites du lieu, c'était quelque chose de rare, le soir la place et les rues des commerces étaient pleines de gens, mais ils traînaient souvent près des endroits malfamés et des bars ; Bien que tous ces commerces ouverts de nuit étaient de mauvaise réputions, beaucoup de monde les fréquentaient. Aussi, Duo préférait rester aux alentours du village, se composant de maisons quelque peu abandonnées et de parcs naturels d'une taille considérable qui étaient les plus isolés, et par conséquent c'était son plus grand refuge car il pouvait être complètement seul, et ne penser à rien... ou venir là simplement pour observer le ciel nocturne.

Il marcha un moment dans le village, il se rappelait qu'il n'avait pas dit à Wufei où ils pourraient se voir cette nuit, donc il n'avait aucune idée d'où le jeune homme se trouvait, soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, ce qui l'effraya et le fit se figer, il se retourna lentement feignant une complète tranquillité.

**« - Je t'ai dit que je ne pourrais jamais ne pas reconnaître tes yeux tellement beaux »** Dit Wufei avec un sourire, Duo fut soulagé en remarquant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un de dangereux.

Wufei souleva le menton de Duo, et le regarda durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier réagisse et repousse légèrement la main de son amant de son menton.

**« - Tu devrais faire attention à ce que personne te voit être tellement affectueux avec un homme. »** Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais aussi avec un certain reproche.

**« - Tu es très bien habillé ainsi. »** Le complimenta Wufei en souriant et ils commencèrent à marcher, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit moins fréquenté, Wufei suivait Duo qui paraissait connaître le chemin sur lequel ils s'étaient engageaient, c'était un petit chemin bordait par d'immenses arbres, et une petite murette se trouvait au bout de cette allée, Duo monta sur la murette avec agilité et il s'assit au bord de cette dernière, Wufei l'imita, ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Duo rompe le silence.

**« - Je ne crois pas pouvoir attendre une autre année de plus... »** Fit-il, il ne regardait pas Wufei.

**« - Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Parce que toute cette situation me fatigue... feindre toute ma vie d'être ce que je ne suis pas... c'est déprimant... »** Dit-il en le regardant finalement... sa main prit timidement la main de Wufei...

Wufei sourit et serra fortement la main de Duo qui soutenait maintenant la sienne. **« - Ca doit être difficile... »**

**« - J'aimerais... faire des choses... tu sais... être normal. »** Dit-il en essayant de sourire. **« - Pouvoir faire toutes ces choses qui font ton quotidien. »**

**« - Tu aimerais te casser l'échine tous les jours ? »** Dit Wufei sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Duo eut un petit rire.

**« - Ce serait intéressant »** Confirma-t-il... Puis le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux. **« - Où étais-tu toutes ces années... tes lettres n'avaient jamais d'expéditeur... pourquoi... ? »**

**« - Quand... après qu'ils nous aient surpris, ils ont dit que j'étais un voleur... Alors je suis parti... j'ai quitté la maison... Tu sais que jamais je me serais éloigner de toi, n'est-ce pas ?... Mais comme ton frère m'avait dit qu'il avait donné l'alerte aux autorités et qu'ils m'arrêteraient s'ils me voyaient, alors à mon grand regret, j'ai quitté la ville... jusqu'à ce que je fasse des recherches… Et j'ai découvert que tout ce que ton frère avait dit était un mensonge... »**

**« - Et tu es revenu... »**

**« - Un peu tard... parce que quand j'ai découvert la vérité j'étais loin d'ici... »**

**« - Pourquoi... as-tu décidé d'entrer dans l'Armée ? »**

**« - Es-tu en train de me dire que l'uniforme ne me va pas bien ? »** Lui dit Wufei avec ton joueur.

Duo sourit de nouveau, et s'appuya contre l'épaule de Wufei, dans ce lieu ils étaient bien dissimulés par les arbres, c'est pourquoi personne ne pouvait les voir, et vu que maintenant Duo était habillé normalement, voir deux hommes tellement près l'un de l'autre... était clairement un scandale.

**« - Tu es très bien en uniforme... »** Fit Duo. **« - je me demande si ça m'irait à moi aussi ? »**

**« - Tous les vêtements te vont Duo »** Répondit Wufei en lui donnant un baiser.

**« - J'espère que cette mascarade finira bientôt... »** Fit Duo, voulant changer de sujet.

**« - Tu devras attendre encore un peu Duo... Comme nous l'avions décidé... et ensuite tu seras libre de partir loin d'ici ! »** Lui dit Wufei avec un sourire démontrant un espoir presque nostalgique.

Duo le regarda un instant en silence, mordillant ses lèvres puis sourit ouvertement **« - Ca ira... si j'ai pu patienter durant dix-sept années... Une autre année de plus sera plus facile. »**

Wufei caressa la joue de Duo avec tendresse, cette fois Duo le laissa faire et Wufei brisa alors le silence **« - Je me demande... si quand tu pourras finalement laisser tomber ce mensonge... nous pourrons continuer à nous aimer... si tu continueras à m'aimer ? »**

Duo lui répondit avec un baiser **« - Je t'aimerais toujours. »**

**« - Habillé en homme... la situation deviendra plus difficile Duo... tu le sais. »**

**« - Alors... nous devrons continuer à nous aimer en secret, tu ne crois pas ? »**

**« - Encore des secrets ? »** Demanda Wufei avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Duo rigola ironiquement cette fois **« - Apparemment ma vie n'est faite que de ça... mais tu seras mon amant... »**

**« - Je ne supporterais pas un autre mensonge nous concernant. »** Fit Wufei.

Duo lui fit un faible sourire et préféra clore le sujet.

**« - Tu as une bonne condition physique »** Commenta alors Wufei.

**« - Alors... Je rentrerais aussi dans l'Armée ! »** Dit Duo avec joie.

**« - Là ça m'étonnerait que tu tiennes le coup. »** S'exclama alors Wufei en plaisantant.

**« - Je suis fort... Je supporterais. »**

**« - Ca, je n'en doute pas »** Dit Wufei en commençant à marcher avec Duo **« - Quand nous verrons-nous à nouveau... ce soir je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu... »** Puis il se tut un instant, comme s'il méditait entre poser ou ne pas poser la question, puis finalement il dit **« - Personne ne t'a reconnue avec tes yeux ? »**

**« - La première fois... tu le sais ce qui s'est passé... c'est pourquoi je sors seulement de nuit et j'essaye de ne pas rester dans la lumière trop longtemps... »**

**« - Mmm, tu te prends pour un vampire ? »**

**« - Hahaha, »** Rigola Duo **« Cela te démontre que je peux prendre n'importe quel rôle. »**

Wufei lui sourit **« - Quand nous verrons-nous à nouveau ? »**

**« - J'essayerais de venir demain... je ne peux pas partir de chez moi trop souvent sinon ils comprendront... nous nous retrouverons dans la ruelle où nous avons parlé ce matin... »**

Duo prit les mains de Wufei une dernière fois et ce dernier lui offrit un beau sourire en retour.

* * *

**« - Il t'a vraiment demandé ça ? »** Lui demande Treize, il était encore un peu nerveux, sa mère n'avait pas récupéré l'acte de propriété, ce garçon qui les avait achetées n'était pas idiot, et il ne les rendrait pas jusqu'à ce que le mariage soit consommé, dans tous les aspects. Dès que sa mère était rentrée à la maison ils s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau, Treize voulait savoir si sa mère avait pu récupérer l'acte, mais n'avait pas envisagé cela.

**« - Ca m'a paru être une bonne idée... ce jeune pourra nous sortir de cette petite crise jusqu'à ce que les affaires de ton père redeviennent florissante ! »** Lui dit-elle comme si elle annonçait une victoire.

**« - Mère... es-tu consciente que... Duo... tu sais ? »**

**« - Ce problème est seulement un petit obstacle sur le chemin, Di saura le manier. »**

**« - Cet homme le... le tuera quand il se rendra compte qu'il s'est marié avec un homme. »**

**« - C'est ça ou il ne nous rendra pas l'acte et ton père aura une attaque si il apprend qu'il a perdu sa maison à cause de son fils. »** Lui dit sa mère avec une voix sérieuse.

Treize entendit un léger bruit de sabot d'un cheval, mais il n'y tint aucune importance, il pensa que ce devait être une quelconque servante qui revenait d'une commission.

**« - Quand le diras-tu... à lui ? »**

**« - Elle, Treize… Elle ! »** Lui rappela sa mère avec un regard noir. **« - Je lui annoncerais demain, nous devrons organiser une réception pour les fiançailles et tout le reste... Il faudra bien qu'il vienne la connaître. »** Finit-elle comme si elle annonçait quelque chose d'insignifiant.

**« - Je ne crois pas que Père sera d'accord... Sans parler de Duo. »**

**« - Di ! »** Cria sa mère. **« - Ce nom, Duo, est tellement vulgaire pour une jeune fille... je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de ton père en le nommant ainsi, Di, ça sonne mieux. »**

**« - En effet Mère... Mais répondez à ma question. »** Demanda à nouveau Treize, l'idée ne lui paraissait pas tellement mauvaise, de plus cela lui était égal si cet homme qu'on voulait marier avec Duo veuille tuer ce dernier en apprenant de la vérité... mais si son père était contre…

**« - Je convaincrais Di de dire à son père que c'est une bonne chose pour elle qu'elle se marie. »**

**« - Bien mère... nous en reparlerons demain... il est tard et vous devriez vous reposer... » **Dit Treize en déposant un baiser sur la main de sa mère.

**« - Merci fils, bonne nuit. »**

Treize se dirigea alors vers la chambre de son cher "petit frère"... Il ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à demain pour lui annoncer cette "agréable" nouvelle qui le compromettait... car il se marierait parce qu'il devrait se marier. Depuis que ce petit morveux était né tout était devenu un chaos dans sa maison... depuis que ce morveux était arrivé dans la vie de ses parents tout avait changé... sa mère était devenue folle... bien qu'elle paraisse maintenant allait un peu mieux (bien que Treize en doutait parfois), ce morveux n'avait pas eu l'affection de sa mère... mais il avait eu l'affection et le respect de son père... son père offrait à ce petit morveux tout ce que lui n'avait pas... et cela répugnait Treize... Il avait compris depuis qu'il était petit qu'il devait le traiter comme une fille... mais il savait que depuis qu'il était né, il le haïssait... il haïssait ce frère qui lui volait tout ce qui lui appartenait...

En entrant dans la chambre et le vit, il venait d'entrer par le balcon et était de nouveau habillé avec des vêtements d'homme.

**« - Que... ? »** Fit-il en entrant, fermant avec force la porte après lui. Duo, qui venait de grimper sur le balcon fit volte-face en entendant le bruit de la porte et vit son frère qui avançait vers lui, le visage furieux.

Et tout ce qu'il put voir, ce fut un poing qui lui arriva en plein visage.

**« - Comment oses-tu ? »** Demanda Treize, les yeux remplis de colère.

**« - Comment oses-tu, toi ? »** Cria à son tour Duo tandis qu'il se relevait vu que le coup de son frère l'avait envoyé au sol. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et regarda son frère avec haine...

**« - Tu es sortis de nouveau ! Que se serait-il passé si quelqu'un t'avait reconnu ? »**

**« - Et alors ? C'est mon problème, non ? »**

**« - Le tien... et celui de la famille entière... Est-ce que tu as pensé à ta famille ! »** Lui cria Treize.

**« - LA FAMILLE S'EST-ELLE PRÉOCCUPÉE DE MOI UN JOUR ? »** Cria Duo avec les yeux larmoyants. **« - S'EST-ELLE SOUCIÉE DE CE QUE JE PENSAIS OÙ DE CE QUE JE VOULAIS FAIRE ? ALORS POURQUOI DEVRAIS-JE ME PRÉOCCUPER D'ELLE ? »**

Treize ne répondit pas à Duo, mais son poing le fit. Cette fois, Duo ne resta pas sans réagir et frappa aussi son frère, c'était la première fois qu'il frappait une personne, et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'agirait de son frère, mais il s'en réjouissait... Le frapper le calmait.

**« - Petit morveux, tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi. »** Lui signala Treize alors qu'il lui donnait un autre coup, mais Duo n'avait pas déclaré forfait et le frappa à nouveau avec force, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Duo possédait une telle force.

**« - Tu me croyais faible, tu ne fais vraiment pas preuve de lucidité. »** Dit Duo avec un sourire de satisfaction.

**« - IMBECILE ! »** Cria Treize en le frappant avec fureur, cette fois il le toucha à l'œil gauche, et il allait lui donner un autre coup quand sa mère arriva, criant comme une hystérique.

**« - QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ? QUELS SONT CES CRIS QUE L'ONT ENTENDS DANS TOUTE LA MAISON ! »** Elle s'interrompit et regarda avec horreur le visage en sang de Duo. **« - Di ! Treize que lui as-tu fais ? »**

**« - C'est lui... il m'a cherché Mère... »**

**« - On ne frappe pas les demoiselles ! »**

**« - Ce n'en est pas une...! »** Fit-il en regardant Duo avec fureur.

**« - Je me suis seulement défendu de mon frère, Mère... »** Dit ce dernier avec voix remplie d'amertume.

**« - Vous avez de la chance que votre père ne soit pas à la maison et apprenne ceci. »** Déclara-t-elle en tout en aidant Duo à se relever et elle la conduisit à sa chambre pour examiner son œil et sa lèvre, Treize les suivant.

Duo regarda son frère avec colère... **« - Et il a de la chance que vous soyez arrivée Mère... »**

**« - Comment pourra-t-il rencontrer son promis avec un tel visage, Treize ? »**

Duo se figea... _promis_ ? **« - Mère… De quoi parlez-vous ? »**

**« - C'est ainsi "Di" tu vas te marier. »** Lui dit Treize en souriant narquoisement, en sortant.

Duo regarda sa mère, alarmé** « - Mère ? »** Dit-il, voulant avoir une certaine explication.

**« - Le jeune Heero Yuy sera un époux admirable. »** Fit seulement cette dernière comme réponse.

**« - Mère ! Etes-vous folle ?... Je ne peux pas... cela va beaucoup trop loin ! »**

**« - Fils ceci est pour le bien de la famille... »**

**« - Allez au diable avec la famille ! »** Hurla Duo. **« - Vous allez finir par me conduire au suicide ! »** Rajouta-t-il rapidement en regardant sa mère avec crainte et avec fureur.

**« - Ce jeune homme sortira notre famille de la ruine imminente. »**

**« - Nous ne sommes pas ruinés... C'est ce que vous, vous croyez. »**

**« - Les affaires ne marchent plus très bien, bientôt, la seule solution que nous aurons, sera d'hypothéquer ou de vendre et je sais que ton père tient beaucoup à son domaine. »**

**« - Je ne crois pas que mon père se préoccupe plus du domaine si cela conduit son fils au décès. Cet homme me tuera ! »**

**« - Pourquoi crois-tu que ce jeune homme te tuera, Di ? »** Demanda sa mère avec voix faussement candide.

**« - Parce que c'est ce que je ferais si je découvrais que la femme avec laquelle je me suis marié était en réalité... un homme ! »** Cria Duo.

**« - Tu devras donc faire ce sacrifice pour ta famille. »**

Les poings de Duo se serrèrent fortement, et son corps tremblait de rage face à ces mots.

**« - Ca a toujours était ainsi... non ? Je dois toujours me sacrifier pour la "famille" »** Fit Duo d'une voix à peine audible. **« - Mais cette fois ce ne sera pas ainsi... Cette fois je sais que mon père ne permettra pas cela, Mère... »**

**« - La seule chose que tu diras à ton père... ce sera que tu désires ce mariage... et que cet homme connaît ton secret. »**

**« - Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser, _Mère_… »** Duo souligna ce mot avec haine **« - …. Que j'accepte cela ? »**

**« - Je le sais déjà... cet homme sera le salut de notre famille... ton père serait très triste s'il perdait ces terres qu'il avait bâtit avec temps d'effort et de temps... »**

**« - Je ne peux pas me marier... »** Fit Duo d'un ton décidé **« - J'aime quelqu'un d'autre... je ne peux pas me marier ! »** Cria-t-il en voyant sa mère se détourner de lui pour quitter sa chambre, clôturant la conversation.

**« - Tu te marieras Di... Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu le feras. »** Déclara-t-elle sèchement, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et Duo put entendre la clé tourner dans la serrure.

**« - Mère écoutez ! S'il vous plaît ! Ce n'est pas bien... nous blesserons quelqu'un avec ce mensonge ! Mère s'il vous plaît ! »** S'écria Duo, tandis que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues.

**« - Et je surveillerais que tu ne t'échappe pas... "Petite sœur" »** Fit la voix de Treize de l'autre côté de la porte.

**« - Je ne le ferais pas... je ne le ferais pas... VOUS M'ENTENDEZ, JE NE ME MARIRAIS PAS ! »** Hurla-t-il en frappant contre la porte close.

Il ne changea pas de vêtement, et n'essaya même pas de soigner les blessures que son frère lui avait infligé, son esprit était à la recherche d'un certain plan pour pouvoir dire à Wufei qu'il devait s'échapper de là... parce qu'il savait... qu'il ne résisterait pas... comme toujours... il terminerait en faisant ce que sa mère voudrait, pour "_l'honneur de la famille_"... Famille qui finalement, n'avait pas tant d'honneur que ça.

Il ne pouvait même pas s'échapper par le balcon, parce que son frère avait donné des ordres pour que quelqu'un monte la garde jour et nuit en dessous de sa chambre. Ils ouvraient seulement les portes pour lui donner ses repas...

Deux jours s'étaient déjà écoulés, et sa mère ne lui avait rien dit de plus... son père ne reviendrait pas encore... et il était furieux... les larmes de désespoir faisaient leur apparition au moment le moins attendu... mais ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer... il devait… Prévenir Wufei... si seulement ils pouvaient envoyer Nata dans sa chambre.

Il entendit les serrures de ses portes s'ouvrir, il espéra voir à une certaine servante avec le repas, mais à sa place il vit son frère.

**« - Je l'ai vu... Ainsi donc, il est de retour ? »** Dit-il, Duo se leva rapidement et regarda son frère... il se référait... à Wufei.

**« - De quoi parles-tu ? »** Demanda Duo innocemment.

**« - Ne fais pas l'idiot... Je parle de ce... vil campagnard. »**

**« - Ne l'appelle pas ainsi ! »**

**« - Tu es un idiot Duo... peut-être crois-tu qu'il est vraiment amoureux de toi ? »**

**« - Ce que je crois ne t'importe pas. »**

**« - Sauf s'il te veut soutirer de l'argent. »**

**« - Il n'est pas comme toi. »** Dit-il sans le regarder.

**« - Pourquoi crois-tu que sa mère reste travailler ici ? Pour lui fournir les choses... encore quelques années de tromperie, et bingo ! Tout l'argent qu'il voudra, tu le lui donneras. »**

**« - Ca me ferait plaisir d'écouter tes histoires de fantaisie, mon frère... mais je ne suis pas** **d'humeur, tu sais... ? »** Fit Duo.

**« - Nata a été renvoyé... »** Termina le jeune homme **« Et je crois que quand ce paysan découvrira que son plan vient de tomber à l'eau, il partira sans se retourner. »**

**« - Sors de ma chambre. »** Dit lentement Duo, les dents serrés.

**« - Tu es libre de te déplacer dans la maison parce que Père arrive aujourd'hui et il trouverait suspect de te voir enfermé dans ta chambre... mais les serviteurs ont été prévenus... tu n'as aucun droit d'envoyer de messages... et si tu veux sortir... je t'accompagnerais. »** Treize referma la porte derrière lui, au moment où un verre de cristal se brisa à l'endroit même où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

**« - Il m'aime... je le sais ! »** Cria Duo à un auditeur invisible.

* * *

Au matin, Heero arriva enfin au Domaine, ça avait été un long voyage, mais la joie qu'il ressentait dans son cœur avait raccourci son voyage. En arrivant au Domaine, il fut accueillit par une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et un grand sourire.

**« - Monsieur Heero vous voilà enfin de retour ! »** Fit la jeune fille avec joie tandis qu'elle attendait que Heero descende du cheval.

**« - Merci Relena »** Répondit-il tandis qu'il lui tendit une petite valise **« - Comment se sont passé les choses ici ? »**

**« - Très bien Monsieur, mais en vérité je me réjouis que vous soyez rentré... je suis la plus heureuse, le voyage s'est bien passé ? »**

**« - A merveille Relena... et je te ramène des nouvelles admirables. »** Lui dit Heero avec un beau sourire **« - Je vais me marier. »**

**« -... Vous marier ? »** Demanda la fille tandis que son sourire s'effaçait peu à peu.

**« - Oui, je veux que vous meubliez cette vieille maison avec les meilleurs meubles du pays, je veux qu'elle soit aussi belle que celle qui deviendra ma femme ! »** Déclara-t-il en montant les escaliers vers sa chambre, laissant la jeune fille aux pieds des marches, des larmes coulant de ses yeux... son Monsieur... se marier...

Il se baigna rapidement et s'habilla, cette fois il resterait plus longtemps ici, pour superviser les préparations... mais il ne le faisait pas de gaieté de cœur car il devrait attendre une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse finalement parler avec la jeune femme qui lui avait volé son cœur avec seulement un regard.

* * *

**« - Père... »** Fit Duo en entrant dans le bureau de son père... le bleu de son oeil s'était un peu dissipé, et avec un peu de maquillage, il était parfaitement camouflé. **« - Es-tu occupé ? »**

**« - Oh ? Non, non, tu ne me déranges pas Duo. »** Dit son père en dissimulant des documents qu'il était en train de lire.

**« - Père... Comment se portent les affaires ? »**

**« - Chaque fois pire fils... mais ne te préoccupe pas de cela... il y a encore suffisamment d'argent pour ne pas vivre comme des pauvres pour un temps. »**

**« - Est-ce que cela t'attristerait de perdre le Domaine ? »** Demanda Duo en se mordant la lèvre, espérant entendre une réponse différente de celle que lui avait donné sa mère... mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

**« -... Ce domaine est ma fierté, j'ai travaillé dur pour le remettre à flot après que mon père nous ait ruiné... Si cela aurait touché autre chose que mes finances, ça ne m'aurait pas autant importé... mais c'est mon héritage, c'est mon seul patrimoine maintenant... Et c'est ce que je remettrais à mes fils avec fierté. »** Dit son père avec un sourire rayonnant, Duo sourit tristement...

Il se leva **« - Pardonne-moi père... Je voulais seulement venir te saluer, je te laisse terminer ce que tu étais en train de faire. »** Et il sortit du bureau... Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure... Il devait faire quelque chose... quelqu'un devait l'aider à contacter Wufei... Il pensa immédiatement à Quatre... son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas se marier... non... pas s'il aimait une autre personne... et il ne voulait pas se lier avec une personne qui ne connaissait pas son secret... mais... quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, lui disait qu'il devait le faire…. Pour son père... **« - Non... rien ne m'arrêtera... pas même l'affection de mon père. »** Murmura-t-il pour lui-même tout en montant les escaliers.

Il entra sans frapper dans la chambre de son frère **« - Tu m'accompagnes... je dois sortir. »** Dit-il, avec un brin de colère en se rappelant l'avertissement qu'il lui avait donné quelques heure auparavant, il était tout le temps surveillé par son frère, et même maintenant que son père était rentré.

**« - Ou ? Je n'ai pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui. »** Dit son frère, qui était couché sur son lit en train de lire.

**« - Où tu m'accompagnes ou j'y vais seul ! »**

**« - Allons petite sœur... Tu es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, non ? »**

**« - Pourquoi es-tu à la maison, toi ?... Et tu te déclares déjà être un homme ! »** S'exclama sarcastiquement Duo en sortant de la chambre... mais Treize se leva rapidement et le saisit par le bras pour le faire rentrer de nouveau dans la chambre, il prit le menton de Duo entre ses doigts et serra très fort.

**« - Qui penserait que sous ce visage d'ange, tu caches un caractère de démon ? »** Duo se dégagea de sa main d'un geste brusque.

**« - Je ne cache rien comparé à toi qui ne sera jamais un homme tant que tu ne feras pas face à la vie... et que tu abandonne la vie misérable que tu es en train de mener... »** Fit-il en se détournant pour sortir.

**« - C'est le point de vue de celui qui veut devenir un homme. » Se** moqua son frère.

**« - En dépit de tout... JE SUIS DAVANTAGE UN HOMME QUE TOI ! »**

Cela mit un coup dans l'ego de Treize, c'est pourquoi pour venger de son frère il dit : **« - Ton copain Wufei est-il toujours en ville ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été accusé de vol et qu'il avait été envoyé en prison... Très loin d'ici. »** Duo se retourna et regarda son frère avec de grands yeux.

**« - Tu mens ! »** Cria-t-il.

**« - Non... »** Dit Treize avec innocence **« - Je te dis la vérité... Ton "_amoureux_" est un voleur, et c'est très mauvais pour lui qu'il se soit fait prendre. »**

**« - Tu mens, tu mens ! »** Répéta Duo.

Treize se contenta de rire en réponse à cela.

**« - Si tu veux, tu peux aller vérifier par toi-même en allant à la base militaire »**

**« - Je ne te crois pas Treize. »** Dit Duo en faisant un pas en arrière.

**« - Comme tu veux... »** Treize haussa les épaules **« - Nous y allons ? »** Demanda-t-il en le dépassant.

Dans la calèche aucun des deux hommes ne parlait, mais si les regards pouvaient tuer, Treize serait mort depuis longtemps.

**« - Je trouve cela bizarre que tu ailles... rendre visite à Monsieur Winner. »**

Duo fronça les sourcils... Treize avait dit que cela était rare... il devait absolument éviter les soupçons. **« - Je vais voir son épouse, Dorothy... et pas lui. »** Dit Duo, c'était un mensonge, mais il s'était toujours caché pour aller visiter Quatre, aussi, il était plus normal de prétendre vouloir voir Dorothy, il les connaissait tous les deux depuis l'enfance, et ils s'étaient toujours montrés désireux de l'aider, Quatre et Dorothy savaient le secret de Duo, ils étaient les seuls à le savoir.

Duo sortit de la calèche quand ils arrivèrent devant la demeure des Winners. Quelques minutes plus tard, Quatre vint les accueillir dans le salon.

**« - D... »** Fit Quatre, mais il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant Treize. **« - Di... Quel plaisir de te revoir. »**

**« - Bonjour Quatre... est-ce que Dorothy est là ?.. J'ai besoin de parler avec elle... »**

**« - Et bien... non, elle est absente. »** Dit Quatre **« - mais puisque tu es ici, tu peux parler avec moi, allons dans mon bureau » **Déclara-t-il en le prenant par le bras pour le conduire, sous les yeux soupçonneux de son frère.

**« - Quoi ? »** cria Quatre... **« - Duo tu ne peux pas permettre qu'ils te fassent cela... »**

**« - Je le sais... Peux-tu me faire une faveur... pourrais-tu aller à la base militaire et demander Wufei Chang ? »**

**« - Bien sûr... mais.. »**

**« - Ne me demande pas pourquoi... C'est seulement pour savoir s'il va bien… Et dis-lui que je vais me marier... Dis-lui seulement ça, s'il te plait. »**

**« - Duo... »**

**« - Tout ira bien... »** Dit-il en essayant de feindre un sourire. **« - Et Dorothy où est-elle partie ? »**

**« - Oh... Elle est allée chez ses parents... pour allez leur annoncer la nouvelle que tu sais... »** Dit Quatre en ébauchant un sourire timide.

**« - Allons... le jeune Winner va être père... C'est une excellente nouvelle ! »**

**« - Oui. » **

Duo resta silencieux quelques instants, puis demanda à Quatre **« - Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas marié avec moi ? »**

**« - Quoi ? »** Demanda Quatre, avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

**« - Oui... ainsi ils n'auraient pas pu me marier avec quelqu'un... et toi tu connais la vérité... et tu m'aurais laissé être avec qui je voudrais et... »**

**« - Ay Duo... La situation est-elle si désespérée ? »**

**« - Il va me tuer... »** Fit Duo.

**« - Non, pas si il t'aime. »**

**« - Je dois m'échapper Quatre... »**

_**À suivre…..**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Titre :_** J'achète ton amour

**_Auteur :_** Kary-chan

**_Traductrice : _**Shali Maxwell. **_Béta-lectrice :_** Taki-chan

**_Couple :_** Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**_Disclaimer:_** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

**_Genre :_** AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**_Merci pour vos reviews à Magical Girl Kiki ; Catirella ; marnie02 ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; ElangelCaido ; Siashini ; Nass ; EyPi ; JustShadows ; lucy-hp ; onarluca et Noan._**

* * *

_**J'achète ton amour**_

_**Chapitre 3.**_

**POV Wufei**

Je ne dois pas m'éloigner de lui... je ne dois pas les laisser nous séparer une nouvelle fois...

Duo... Duo comment puis-je t'expliquer pourquoi je me suis enfui de nouveau loin de toi ?... la principale raison cette fois, est que la menace de ton frère est vraie. Je l'ai traverser la place du village, j'ai essayé de dissimuler mon visage mais il m'a indubitablement vu... Je n'ai pas baissé mon regard, je lui ai démontré que j'étais ici dans ce village avec pour seule mission celle de protéger les gens, il s'est contenté de me regarder de haut en bas, comme il le faisait du temps où je venais te voir chez toi, avec ces yeux qui démontraient sa répugnance pour ceux de ma classe.

Je ne me suis pas attardé et j'ai poursuivi mon chemin... j'avais déjà demandé à la base mon changement pour une autre ville, et quand cela aurait été accepté, je t'aurais emmené avec moi. Je n'ai pas porté d'importance à cette rencontre, mais j'aurais dû soupçonner, j'aurais dû comprendre en voyant que tu n'étais pas revenu dans notre lieu de rendez-vous derrière l'église depuis trois nuits que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le jour suivant cette rencontre, j'ai accompli mes obligations comme lieutenant, je suis rentré au modeste hôtel où je logeais, et j'ai vu ma mère, alarmée et en pleurs, elle s'est accroché à moi et m'a annoncé qu'ils l'avaient renvoyé. Je l'ai regardé avec inquiétude et surprise, pour quel motif avaient-ils pu la renvoyer, alors qu'ils essayaient de garder tous leurs serviteur sous leur commandement à cause du secret de Duo, et surtout sa mère... qui avait travaillé presque toute sa vie pour la famille Maxwell.

Elle me répondit entre deux sanglots que Treize l'avait renvoyé sous prétexte qu'elle était trop vieille pour accomplir ses tâches comme elle le devait, non sans la menacer que si elle disait quelque chose à ses parents ça irait mal... et aussi en la menaçant de ne pas divulguer le secret de Mademoiselle Di.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé de m'expliquer cela, quelques-uns de mes compagnons de la base sont entrés, tous évitaient de me regarder en face, deux d'entre eux m'ont appréhendé...

**« - Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'appréhendent ? »** Leur demandais-je en me dégageant avec un mouvement brusque.

**« - Nous en avons reçu l'ordre... tu as été accusé d'avoir voler la famille Maxwell... »** Répondit un de mes compagnons avec regard triste.

**« - Mais... »** Dans mon esprit je ne pouvais pas imaginer des personnes aussi misérables pour inventer tant de mensonges dans leur vie... dans mon esprit je n'ai pas pu croire que Duo appartienne à cette famille... en étant tellement différent de son frère et de sa mère.

**« - Nous savons que tu ne l'as pas fait... »** Intervint un autre de mes compagnons, et il s'écarta de la porte pour me laisser sortir **« - Le mieux serait que tu t'enfuis maintenant Wufei tant que tu le peux... »**

**« - Je ne m'enfuirai pas... je n'ai pas commis ce vol... et vous le savez ! Je suis jour et nuit à la base militaire ! »**

**« - Et crois-tu que cela va convaincre les hauts commandeurs ? La famille Maxwell est très influente dans la ville... Ils les croiront sur parole. »**

**« - Bon sang... »** Maudis-je à voix basse... Je regarda ma mère qui me regardait avec angoisse, alors je pris le peu de biens que je possédais ainsi que l'argent que j'avais économisé pour le jour où je t'aurais libéré de ces chaînes invisibles... et je me suis enfui avec ma mère… avec le regret dans mon coeur de t'avoir quitté sans aucune explication...

Maintenant le village de Sahuatoba est très loin de là où nous nous trouvons... ma mère somnole dans la charrette qui nous a fait la faveur de nous conduire... mais je ne peux pas dormir... je ne veux pas dormir pour penser toi... parce que je sais que je rêverais de toi… à ce que tu penserais de moi en voyant que je suis parti...

Duo... je souris... je me rappelle de la première fois que je t'ai vu.

J'était un petit trop rebelle à cette époque-là, et je partais souvent à la découverte de la grande maison pour admirer toutes les belles choses qu'il y avait, et c'est dans une de ces aventures que je t'ai vu, tu étais dans ta chambre, en train de jouer je crois... tes beaux et grands yeux violets se sont immédiatement posés sur moi.

Je n'avais jamais vu de créature plus belle... nous avions cinq ou six ans, je ne me rappelle pas bien, et ta beauté n'a en rien changé... Tu as toujours cette beauté candide... tellement semblable à un ange.

Sans cesser de me regarder avec un visage surpris, tu m'as dit, avec une voix tellement douce **« - Qui es-tu ? »** tu es descendu du lit et tu es venu jusqu'à moi, tu m'as souri et tu as ensuite tendu ta main et tu me l'as offerte en signe de salutation.

**« - Je suis Duo mais tout le monde m'appelle Di... et toi ? »**

**« - Wufei... »** Avais-je répondu, ayant encore la bouche ouverte de pouvoir voir une créature aussi belle et sensible que toi.

**« - Wufei ! Tu joues avec moi ? »** As-tu demandé en me souriant et en approchant un jouet de mes mains... peu de temps après, ta mère était arrivé... en courant et en criant presque sur toi... comment pouvais-tu oser jouer avec quelqu'un comme moi ?... mais tes larmes et tes cris ont alerté ton père qui a ensuite donné son consentement pour que je devienne ton compagnon de jeux... et ainsi ma mère est devenue ta nourrice...

Avec tout ce temps passé près de toi, je n'ai pas tardé à découvrir que tu étais un garçon... Je t'ai alors demandé pourquoi tu t'habillais comme une fille et tu m'as répondu avec un sourire **« - Je ne sais pas... mais je me trouve bien. »** As-tu rajouté sur le ton de la plaisanterie... J'ai fini par le demander à ma mère, mais elle m'a dit que plus jamais je ne devais demander à nouveau cela parce que… c'était ainsi et que si je te considérais réellement comme mon ami plus jamais je ne devrais te le demander.

Tu m'as enseigné tant de choses durant toutes ces années... huit années pour être exact que nous avons passé ensemble, et durant ce temps-là tu m'as appris à lire, à écrire... et en ce qui me concerne, je t'ai appris à monter à cheval, à manier une arme... Bien sûr, nous faisions tout cela en cachette, tu étais émerveillé par ce que nous faisions, et tu me donnais la seule chose qui me plaisait, un de tes sourires beaux et sincères.

Sans m'en rendre compte je voulais être plus souvent à tes côtés, pour te rendre heureux et te faire sourire… Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais tombé amoureux de toi… Jusqu'à ce que ce jour où... je t'ai donné un baiser... tu m'as regardé surpris et tu as rougi...

**« - Pardon... C'est mal, je n'aurais pas dû. »** Avais-je dit, alarmé par ce que je venais de faire.

**« - Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? »** As-tu demandé.

**« - Parce que... tu es beau... »** Tes joues sont alors devenues roses en entendant cela.

**« - Je suis un garçon en dépit de ces vêtements, tu sais ? »** Avais-tu alors ajouté en refusant de me regarder dans les yeux.

**« - Tu es beau… Et je ne cesserais jamais de le penser... je t'aime… Je t'aime Duo... »**

Tu m'as regardé et tu as souri, tu m'as déposé un baiser sur la joue et tu as susurré avec une voix aussi douce que la première fois que je t'avais vue il y a sept ans : **« - Je t'aime. »** et tu t'es éloigné pour rentrer dans la maison, j'avais l'impression d'être sur des nuages, et même au paradis… tu m'aimais ! Que pouvais-je demander de plus ?... Je me moquais du fait que tu étais un garçon... J'étais éperdument amoureux de ce que tu étais intérieurement... un être tellement doux et parfait... cette année a été la meilleur de ma vie... nous nous voyions en cachette dans le jardin, dissimulé derrière des haies, et là tu me laissais embrasser tes lèvres sucrées... mais ils nous ont trouvées... ils nous ont condamnées... ils m'ont frappée… et le pire... ils nous ont séparées.

Mais, ils pouvaient me frapper, m'humilier ou faire ce qu'ils ont fait... je continuerai à t'aimer... et je reviendrais à nouveau pour toi mon amour, Duo Maxwell... seulement attends-moi.

**Fin du POV de Wufei**

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs regardait le paysage changeait à mesure que le temps passait... dans le village de Sahuatoba il avait laissé son trésor le plus précieux...

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

Duo jouait avec un morceau de papier qu'il avait entre les mains... Il s'était écoulé déjà plus de cinq jours depuis que sa mère lui avait dit pour ce soi-disant compromis... son père n'avait rien demandé... Duo ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il n'était pas au courant, ou parce que sa mère l'avait convaincu avec une de ses crises de folies.

Il était assis à son bureau... Quatre n'avait pas communiqué avec lui... il voulait savoir si c'était vrai que Wufei avait quitté le village... Il n'avait pas voulu se rendre à la base, comme le lui avait suggéré, ou plutôt défié son frère pour ne pas démontrer à ce dernier qu'il avait bel et bien mis le doute dans la tête de Duo.

Dès que Wufei saurait qu'il allait être marié, il reviendrait pour lui... ou il empêcherait cela... où il ferait quelque chose ! Il en était sûr... Wufei était pour le moment son unique salut.

Une servante frappa à la porte qui était ouverte, Duo ne supportait plus de la voir fermée... Plus depuis qu'ils l'avaient enfermé à clé.

**« - Entrez... »** Ordonna-t-il presque automatiquement.

**« - Mademoiselle... Madame Dorothy vous attend dans le salon. »**

Les yeux de Duo s'illuminèrent et il sourit. **« - Je descends immédiatement, merci. »**

Duo passa devant le boudoir de sa mère qui planifiait tout le repas de fiançailles... parler du supposé mariage (pour lequel Duo donnerait n'importe quoi pour l'éviter) le faisaient trembler... il passa le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas être vu de sa mère et rejoignit Dorothy, celle-ci lui sourit.

**« - Di ! Le temps n'a aucune prise sur toi... chaque jour tu embellis. »** Lui dit la femme aux cheveux blonds qui étaient attaché en une belle coiffure, ses yeux bleus se posaient avec joie sur le visage de Duo, elle posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa.

**« - Dorothy… Ne me traite pas comme un enfant... Un petit enfant. »** Fit Duo en ébauchant un sourire, Dorothy tout comme Quatre, étaient plus âgés que lui de quatre ans… Mais cela n'enlevait pas le fait qu'ils étaient ses amis les plus intimes.

**« - Je sais... mais tu es tellement joli ! »** Dit-elle en serrant les deux mains du garçon.

**« - Dorothy ! »**

**« - Hahaha, j'ai réussi à te mettre en colère... mission accomplie. »** Déclara Dorothy en souriant **« - Enfin bref... Quatre m'a dit de te donner un message pour toi, Di. »**

**« - Oui... il te l'a… Tu sais ? »** Lui demanda Duo en baissant la voix presque dans un murmure.

**« - Oui... je suis au courant... Et il n'était pas dans la base... Il est partit Di... je crois que... qu'il s'est échappé avant qu'on puisse le mettre en prison... »** Annonça-t-elle.

**« - Ils n'ont aucune raison de le mettre en prison Dorothy... Il n'aurait jamais rien fait de mauvais... »**

**« - Di... ce garçon à qui Quatre devait donner le message… C'est le garçon dont tu me parlais tant? »** Demanda Dorothy en caressant la joue de Duo qui avait baissé la tête et s'efforcer de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

Duo ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Dorothy soupira. **« - Je suis d'accord avec Quatre sur le fait que tu ne peux pas te marier. »**

**« - Mais je ne veux pas me marier ! »** Fit Duo en élevant légèrement la voix tout en secouant la tête en signe de négation.

**« - Que penses-tu faire... ? » -**

**« - M'échapper... si le pouvait, je le ferais... Mais... je ne peux pas... La maison est bien surveillée… »**

**« - Ton père le sait ? »**

**« - Je ne sais pas... Mais Mère trouve toujours un moyen pour le convaincre. »** Dit Duo avec une voix triste.

**« - Le mieux serait que tu parles avec ce Monsieur... et que tu lui dises la vérité... et... »**

**« - Non !... »** S'exclama Duo.

**« - Non ? »**

**« - Non... non non non... »** Fit Duo, devant la perspective de s'imaginer dire son plus grand secret à un inconnu pour échapper au mariage.

**« - Duo... »** Fit Dorothy avec une voix sérieuse et en l'appelant par son véritable nom, chose qui signifiait qu'elle allait dire quelque chose de véritablement important. **« - Tu sauras quoi faire... tu trouveras une solution, j'en suis sûr. »** Fit-elle en voulant calmer Duo.

**« - Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur de dire la vérité... Je ne le connais pas du tout... Alors pourquoi me fait-il tellement peur ? »**

**« - Peut-être parce que l'on t'a inculqué la peur de découvrir ta vraie nature depuis que tu es tout petit... » **

Duo ne sut rien dire d'autre et préféra changer de sujet... Il sourit. **« - Alors vous aurez bientôt un mini-Quatre ? »**

**« - Oui, je suis tellement heureuse Di ! »** S'exclama Dorothy en touchant son ventre.

**« - J'imagine... ça doit être bien d'avoir sa propre famille...** » Dit Duo avec un sourire mais avec également une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

**« - Tout est prêt Trowa ? »** Demanda Heero tandis qu'il retirait sa cape de voyage et se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil confortable de sa maison secondaire à Sahuatoba, Trowa ne répondit pas tout de suite, lui tendant d'abord un verre de vin.

**« - Oui. »** Fit-il finalement. **« - Vous résiderez ici durant votre lune de miel... et les nouveaux meubles arriveront bientôt de Paris pour la demeure familiale de Guadiana... »** Trowa était resté à Sahuatoba pour préparer la maison qui était la propriété du jeune Yuy lui-même.

**« - Bien... il va falloir que j'envoie un message à Madame Maxwell pour lui annoncer que je suis rentré en ville... je pourrai ainsi parler avec ma promise. »**

**« - Heero... je sais que tu souhaites te marier... Mais... Pourquoi précisément avec cette fille que tu as seulement vu une fois... pourquoi ce caprice ? »**

**« - Ce n'est pas caprice Trowa ! Elle... elle me captive... elle m'a volé mon cœur » **

**« - Ben voyons... je ne savais pas que Heero Yuy avait ce côté tellement romantique. »** Fit Trowa avec un mini sourire sur le visage.

Heero se contenta de sourire, et se dirigea vers le secrétaire pour rédiger une note qu'il envoya ensuite à la demeure Maxwell.

**« - Dans peu de temps... je pourrai parler avec elle.** » Dit Heero à son ami en se servant un autre verre de vin.

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

**« - Dorothy quel plaisir de te voir ! »** Fit Madame Maxwell qui arborait un sourire suspect. **« - Tu peux rester dîner ce soir... ? Le fiancé de Di sera des notre, tu pourras le rencontrer. » **Duo pâlit.

**« - Ce soir ? »** S'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement du fauteuil.

**« - En effet Di… Donc il va falloir que tu ailles te préparer pour que tu sois magnifique... Pourrons-nous compter sur ta présence et celle de ton mari Dorothy ? »**

**« - Eeeer... Bien sûr Madame... je le dirai à mon mari... Je vais y aller. »** Déclara-t-elle tout en regardant avec inquiétude Duo qui avait perdu toutes ses couleur et regardait vers l'étage.

**« - Non... où est mon père ! »** Demanda-t-il avec brusquerie.

**« - Dans son bureau... Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Est-il au courant de la folie qui t'a prise mère ? »** Demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre vers le bureau mais sa mère le retint par le bras.

**« - En effet… Il le sait... Je lui ai dit que tu étais tombé amoureuse de lui au premier regard... et qu'il avait ressentit la même chose... qu'il savait ton secret... et il l'a approuvé. »**

**« - C'est un mensonge... mais vous y êtes habituée, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Surveille ton langage jeune fille. » **

**« - Je ne peux pas croire que mon père ai pu croire ce que tu lui as dit... »**

**« - Tu étais amoureuse de ce paysan non ?... Cela ne l'a donc pas étonné... »**

**« - Taisez-vous mère... Je vous interdis... »** Fit-il avec rudesse, et il se dirigea vers sa chambre, fermant avec fureur les portes... il ne pouvait pas croire que... il ne pouvait pas...

**« - Bon dieu ! »** Cria-t-il en jetant à terre tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau d'un revers de main... Il sentait tant de colère... il se sentait tellement inutile, tellement misérable...

Entre-temps, le temps passait vite et toutes les servantes se déplaçaient rapidement pour tout préparer pour le dîner, il pensait pouvoir être tranquille, mais il n'avait pas fait cas de sa mère qui avec l'aide de quelques autres servante, le décoiffa pour pouvoir lui refaire une coiffure plus élaboré plus tard, puis on lui avait retiré sa robe en attendant... il ne portait sur lui pour le moment que sa chemise de nuit pour dormir… Il se jeta sur son lit et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller... il préférait de loin ses vêtements d'homme... mais son frère avait fouiller chaque recoin de sa chambre jusqu'à lui enlever toute ce qu'il possédait de masculin...

Sa mère entra et le vit couché sur son lit, Duo ne lui prêta pas attention et ferma les yeux, en l'ignorant complètement.

**« - Di, lève-toi ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour te préparer mon enfant ! » **

**« - Non » **

**« - Di ! »**

**« - Je refuse, tu entends... »** S'écria Duo, qui pour la première fois de sa vie, se rebellait contre sa mère.

**« - Treize ! »** Cria cette dernière en sortant de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, son frère pénétra dans la pièce et Duo se sentit soulevé du lit, pour se retrouver dans les bras de son frère.

**« - Lâche-moi ! »** Cria-t-il tandis qu'il le portait vers le bain, Treize ne disait rien mais il avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage et commença à le dévêtir, en dépit de la lutte de Duo, Treize pouvait le manipuler avec une plus grande facilité dû au fait qu'il était plus grand et beaucoup plus corpulent que Duo, et il finit par le mettre dans la baignoire.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? »** Cria Duo tandis que sa mère commençait à le frotter** « - Folle ! Tu es maudite, je suis dans une maison de fou et tu... ! »** Mais une main le fit taire, et sa mère le regarda froidement **« - Fais-le taire ou il alertera ton père... »**

Ainsi, avec l'aide de Treize, ils l'habillèrent, ils le maquillèrent, ils le coiffèrent… Et le laissèrent tranquille jusqu'au dîner.

**« - S'ils savaient combien ils me répugnent... »** Murmura Duo alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre, son cœur battait... et il tentait de bien tenir son rôle de jeune fille, comme il avait été élevé... mais cette fois, il était tellement nerveux qu'il croyait qu'il n'y arriverait pas... il n'avait jamais eu autant peur à vrai dire...

**« - Je dirai la vérité à mon père... »**

**« - Di. »** Lui dit Treize qui l'attendait, bras croisé et qui le regardait avec moquerie **« - Dis ce que tu veux à ce pauvre vieux... Dis-lui tout... Dis-lui et tu seras responsable de son arrêt cardiaque... Il est trop vieux pour pouvoir supporter une telle nouvelle, Di. »** Termina son frère en descendant rejoindre les premiers convives.

Les portes de la maison étaient ouvertes, et les gens commençaient à arriver, Duo devait attendre en haut des escaliers jusqu'à ce que son promis arrive...

**« - Démons... démons... démons ! »** Ne cessait de répéter Duo en faisant les cent pas, tentant de se calmer.

**« - Elle va descendre dans un moment Monsieur Yuy. »** Se fit alors entendre la voix de sa mère... Duo paniqua... il était arrivé à l'heure... Celui qui contribuera à rallonger cette comédie, et qui irrémédiablement le tuera.

_**/888888888888888888888888888888888/**_

Heero était nerveux, il s'était regardait douze fois dans le miroir pour vérifier que sa tenue était bien, il portait une chemise blanche un peu ouverte sur la poitrine, un pantalon noir et une veste noire aussi, c'était un peu informel, parce que c'était seulement un dîner, mais le vêtement était suffisamment élégant pour donner une bonne impression à sa promise, ses cheveux étaient définitivement en bataille, plus il essayait de les peigner et plus les touffes se rebellaient... Résigné, il laissa ses cheveux en paix, se coiffant seulement en passant une main dedans.

Nerveux, il monta dans la calèche, accompagné de Trowa et se dirigea vers la maison Maxwell. Il fut reçu en personne par Madame Maxwell, avec un sourire, qui lui déclara que Di descendrait dans un moment. Il allait à nouveau la revoir.

Cette fois son cœur fit un bond et sa respiration se coupa quand il la vit, ses cheveux étaient attaché en un chignon précieux qui laissait une partie des cheveux libres en tombant en anglaise dans son dos, sa robe était une belle couleur bleue ciel et laissait ses épaules à découvert, un ruban d'une couleur un peu plus foncé que le robe lui cintrait la taille, ses lèvres était maintenant d'une couleur rose, et ses yeux... Ce fut ce qui retint l'attention de Heero, ils étaient plus beaux maintenant que lorsqu'il les avait vu la première fois, quand elle termina de descendre l'escalier il lui sourit.

**« - Bonsoir... Di Maxwell. »** Se présenta-t-elle en faisant la révérence devant Heero, en lui tendant la main pour qu'il la baise.

**« - Bonsoir... Heero Yuy... Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes en beauté ce soir, Mademoiselle Di. »**

Duo feint de glousser de plaisir. **« - Merci beaucoup Monsieur Yuy. »**

**« - Vous pouvez m'appeler Heero... » **

Duo se contenta seulement de lui sourire, Heero lui offrit son bras et Duo le prit, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger, Duo fut surprit en voyant tout le tintamarre qu'avait organisé sa mère... Autour de la table il y avait au moins trente personnes, entre autre, Quatre et Dorothy qui avaient un air quelque peu inquiets... Il savait... cela devait arriver... mais ça allé trop loin. Il regarda sur sa droite et vit de nouveau le profil du jeune Yuy... Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir un prétendant si jeune et tellement... intéressant.

Ses yeux bleu cobalt le regardaient fréquemment... c'était un regard rempli d'affection... comme celui qu'avait Wufei avant... il rougit, et se réprimanda aussitôt... comment pouvait-il se sentir flatté en étant regardé de cette manière ?

**« - Votre fille est en beauté ce soir, M. Maxwell. »** Dit le jeune Peacecraft quand Duo se dirigea vers son siège à table.

**« - Oui... »** Répondit M. Maxwell, en regardant Duo, ce dernier s'en rendit compte et il lui sourit... les paroles de son frère lui revint en mémoire, son père commençait à se faire vieux, et en le regardant attentivement, on pouvait voir la fatigue briller dans le regard de son père...

**« - Bien... »** Dit la mère de Duo en se levant et attirant l'attention de tout le monde. **« - Ce soir est un jour très spécial, parce que j'ai la joie de vous annoncer le futur mariage de ma fille Di avec monsieur Heero Yuy. »** Une fois l'annonce faite, Duo sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte.

Tous à la table applaudirent à cette nouvelle, et Heero prit la main de Duo, ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement et évita son regard. Le dîner se passa sans contretemps, écoutant distraitement les discussions de sa mère sur lui et vantant quelle fille admirable était Di, Duo était seulement là physiquement, parce que dans sa tête, il pensait à autre chose, et plus fréquemment il pensait à Wufei... où était-il maintenant ?... comment allait-il ? Reviendrait-il pour lui ?

A la fin du dîner, Heero demanda l'autorisation aux parents de Duo de pouvoir emmener sa fiancée dans le jardin de la maison, et après que l'autorisation fut accordée, ils sortirent dans la nuit fraîche, seule la lumière des étoiles et la chanson rythmique des grillons les accompagnaient.

**« - Vous avez froid ? »** Demanda Heero avec une voix affectueuse.

**« - Non... ça va bien, merci. »** Répondis Duo.

**« - Avez-vous été surprise par les fiançailles ? »**

**« - Un peu.. »** Confessa Duo, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un des bancs qui se trouvait dans le jardin.

**« - Mais vous voulez vous marier, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda Heero en le regardant attentivement, Duo en fut surpris, la voix avec laquelle Heero avait dit cela sonnait presque comme une supplication, et ses yeux démontraient une certaine tristesse.

**« - Je... »** Dit Duo.

**« - Parce que si vous ne voulez pas... en dépit de ce que cela me fera de la peine… Je ne vous obligerais pas. » **

**« - Monsieur Heero... pourquoi… Pourquoi moi ? Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés auparavant. » **

**« - Je vous ai vu un jour... et vous m'avez envoûté... votre regard est tellement cristallin et beau. »** Fit Heero en caressant les cheveux de Duo.

Duo sourit. **« - Merci. »**

**« - Depuis ce jour, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à vous... j'en suis venu à croire à l'amour au premier regard. »**

**« - Mon regard... eh ? »** Duo sourit avec une véritable émotion. **« - Mes yeux attirent toujours l'attention… C'est une couleur rare... »**

**« - Di... Est-ce que vous voulez vous marier avec moi ? » **

**« - Je... »**

Heero regarda les lèvres de Duo qui étaient entrouvert, elles étaient tellement belles, elles avaient l'air tellement douces et lisses... Heero voulait les toucher, il voulait savoir quelle saveur avaient ses sucreries, si désirable à la vue, et sans préavis, il embrassa Duo.

Les yeux violets de Duo s'ouvrirent en grand devant le geste surprenant de Heero, ses lèvres chaudes touchèrent les siennes... et une chaleur agréable envahit le corps de Duo, les lèvres de Heero, c'étaient comme si elles le brûlaient... il ne bougea pas... c'était une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie avant... c'était une sensation qu'il n'avait pas eue en embrassant Wufei, il ferma les yeux et laissa cette sensation chaude et agréable continuer à envahir son corps.

Le baiser prit fin et les joues de Duo étaient rouge écrevisse.

**« - Pardonnez-moi... »** S'excusa Heero, et Duo ne lui répondit pas.

**« - Monsieur Heero, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir... je... je suis... »** Mais sa mère l'appela, l'empêchant de terminer de dire à Heero ce qu'il projetait de dire, une sensation étrange était née dans son cœur et il devait lui dire qui il était en vérité, mais n'avait pas pu, ils devaient retourner à l'intérieur.

**« - Di, Monsieur Peacecraft s'en va... Il faudra que tu ailles lui dire au revoir. »** L'informa sa mère.

**« - J'y vais Mère... »** Dit-il, et Heero l'aida à se lever.

Heero resta encore un peu avant de prendre également congé quand tous les hôtes furent partis, et la maison plongea dans un silence presque sépulcral.

**« - Duo... »** L'appela son père.

**« - Oui ? »**

**« - Le mariage sera dans une semaine, j'en informerai ta mère... seulement je veux savoir si… En vérité... ce garçon sait ton secret ? Sait-il avec qui il va se marier ? »**

**« - Père... La vérité est que... »** Duo allait tout lui dire mais son frère apparut derrière son père et le regarda avec un regard d'avertissement.** « - La vérité est que... Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. »** Finit-il par dire, tandis que son cœur se serrait... c'était un mensonge... n'est-ce pas ?

Il monta sans plus rien dire à son père, et en arrivant à sa chambre il toucha ses lèvres... qu'était-ce cette sensation rare ?... pourquoi était-il satisfait ? Et surtout... pourquoi voulait-il que Heero Yuy embrasse à nouveau ses lèvres ?

_**À suivre…

* * *

**_

A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis obligé de réduire les publications, par faute de temps et surtout, par manque d'inspiration, je ne publierais qu'un chapitre par semaine et par roulement...

Alors je vais ralentir un peu la cadence pour me donner le temps de travailler un peu plus mes fics à venir et celles en cours. Je suis désolée pour ça, je vous avez habitué à autre chose, mais là, je n'ai vraiment plus le choix.

Alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de "Le piège"

Shali Maxwell


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Titre :_** J'achète ton amour

**_Auteur :_** Kary-chan

**_Traductrice : _**Shali Maxwell. **_Béta-lectrice :_** Taki-chan

**_Couple :_** Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**_Disclaimer:_** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

**_Genre :_** AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin.

* * *

_**Merci pour vos reviews à Babou ; echizendluffy ;**_ **_Catirella ; marnie02 ; lucy-hp ; Sailor Sayuri ; ilham ; Iroko ; ElangelCaido ; yami ni hikari ; Eypi ; Siashini ; Nass ; Noan et JustShadows._**

* * *

**J'achète ton amour**

_**Chapitre 4.**_

**Pov Heero**

Cette maison me paraît tellement grande et vide... comme le vide qu'a été ma vie... Je n'ai jamais rien eu réellement... ni argent, ni famille… ni amour.

J'ai été élevé grâce à un père qui m'a recueilli quand ma mère m'a abandonné pour une quelconque raison, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de la haïr parfois, quelqu'un doit être sans-cœur pour abandonner son enfant, ou être très désespéré, mais je ne saurai jamais ce qui a motivé ma mère à se séparer de moi.

J'ai étudié pour ma propre fierté, pour démontrer aux autres que je pouvais y arriver, bien que les gens me voyaient toujours comme un orphelin de plus, comme quelqu'un qui bénéficiait de l'argent de son géniteur, je leur ai démontré que je pouvais me faire valoir pour moi-même, et surtout arriver très loin.

A dix-sept ans, je suis parti pour la capital, pour étudier, et travailler évidemment parce que bien que mon père m'envoyait de l'argent (jamais je n'ai su d'où il retirait cet argent, mais moi ça me rongeait la conscience en pensant que mon père sacrifiait son propre argent pour moi) jamais je ne l'ai utilisé, je le gardais et le considérais comme une économie sans que mon père le sache.

Je réussissais dans mes études, bien que parfois je n'avais rien pour manger car j'avais toujours à acheter un certain livre qui m'aiderait pour ma carrière de médecine. Quand je serais diplômé, j'irais au village et ouvrirait une clinique pour les gens qui ne pouvait pas se payer un médecin, pour les gens qui étaient comme moi. J'ai été reçu à mon examen et je suis rentré avec fierté chez mon père, cet homme qui se considérait comme un père, mais qui n'a jamais su remplir le vide qui signifiait pour moi avoir une famille, je lui ai rendu l'argent, et après m'avoir réprimandé pour ne pas l'avoir utilisé, il m'a embrassé et m'a félicité avec fierté comme un père le ferait avec son seul fils.

Je me suis installé comme médecin dans le village, sans savoir que bientôt ma vie changerait complètement. Trowa est venu me voir, c'était un vieil ami d'enfance, et nos chemins se sont séparés quand je suis allé étudier la médecine, et que lui était resté ici pour aider son père. Il m'a informé que mon père voulait me voir.

**« - Et pourquoi voudrait-il me voir ? »** Lui avais-je demandé sans cesser de faire ce que je faisais à ce moment-là, classant le peu de médicament que j'avais pu obtenir. Je m'occupais gratuitement des patients même si les profits étaient faibles et ce n'était pas suffisant pour acheter d'autre médicament nécessaire.

**« - Allons Heero... ce n'est pas le moment pour que tu te mettes à faire le fier. »**

**« - Trowa... cet homme qui se fait appeler mon père n'a pas voulu me reconnaître à ma naissance, et ce, durant des années... et maintenant il veut me voir ? »**

Trowa avait soupiré, sachant que j'étais trop obstiné, il me dit : **« - Il est vieux, et est sur le point de mourir, il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucun héritier donc tu sais ce qui arrive dans ce cas, toute sa fortune irait dans les mains du gouvernement, et comme tu es le seul parent qu'il lui reste alors il veut tout te laisser. »**

**« - Je ne suis pas comme lui... Je ne suis pas de cette catégorie de personnes qui réduisent sa dignité par l'argent Trowa... tu le sais. »**

**« - Mais avec cet argent tu pourrais agrandir ceci. »** M'avait-il dit en désignant ma petite clinique provisoire... ce jour-là, je ne lui répondis rien, je me suis tu et je l'ai invité à revenir me voir à la clinique, oubliant le message qu'il m'avait donné quelques minutes avant, il avait soupiré, connaissait mon tempérament et ma fierté, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de me laisser tranquille un jour ou deux.

J'ai beaucoup pensé à la dernière phrase que m'avait dit Trowa... cet argent pourrait être profitable, pas seulement pour moi, mais aussi aux gens que je voulais aider... en outre je savais que Trowa avait toujours voulu m'aider depuis que avions commencé à être amis, cet argent était vrai, il était vrai... ça m'aiderait... Mais je ne pouvais pas en être fier, pas pour le moment, j'ai été jusqu'au domaine où cet homme m'a proclamé comme héritier légitime de toute sa fortune... mais ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'était ce qui consistait cet héritage, et pour cette fortune Trowa s'était avéré être un bon administrateur et il savait énormément de choses, c'est pourquoi nous sommes allés au village de Sahuatoba, où mon père avait son comptable, il était trop méfiant avec les comptables de son propre village c'est pourquoi il transférait ses comptes dans un autre village.

C'est là que je t'ai vu pour la première fois... où ma vie avait radicalement changé, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai su que je voulais passer toute ma vie à tes côtés.

Ensuite, les mots de Trowa m'ont fait réfléchir... le simple fait d'être avec toi et faire de toi mon épouse, était un caprice ? Non... Toi tu étais plus qu'un caprice... mais ces mots m'ont fait réfléchir à ce que toi tu penserais de ce mariage... Voudrais-tu te marier ?... et si ce n'était pas le cas... aurais-je la force nécessaire pour te laisser partir ?

Te laisser partir... alors que tu étais presque mienne pour toujours... quelque chose en moi m'a alors fait savoir que tu étais celle qui possèderait à jamais ma vie et mon coeur.

Cette nuit-là tu n'as dit rien, mais ça n'a pas paru te déplaire ; j'ai osé embrasser tes lèvres, elles étaient telles des sucreries, tout comme je me les imaginais... il n'y a pas de doute, tu seras mienne... même si tu ne le veux pas... ; NON ! Qu'est-ce que je pense... je ne peux pas laisser mes désirs s'interposer à ton bonheur si tu ne veux pas que nous nous marions... cet après-midi, quand je te verrai de nouveau, je te le demanderai...

Je serre mon poing pour calmer mes nerfs en pensant que peut-être ta réponse me ferait te perdre.

**Fin du pov**

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

Les rayons de lumière se reflétaient dans les yeux de Duo, la veille il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'était couché sans fermer les rideaux de son lit, et le soleil l'avait réveillé dès qu'il avait fait son apparition.

Bien qu'il était éveillé il gardait les yeux fermés... hier soir... hier soir il aurait dû dire la vérité à Heero... il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il deviendrait une victime de plus de ce jeu étrange et ridicule que ses parents avaient créés.

Il se retourna en enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller en tentant de garder peu l'allégresse de son réveil...Il devait le dire à Heero, avant que le mariage n'ait réellement lieu... Il pensait que c'était le plus raisonnable, mais son coeur était oppressé... et il pensa que si il disait la vérité... toute sa famille serait ruinée... ils deviendraient la risée du village...

Non, se qui se passerait s'il dévoilait la vérité ne l'importait pas... il partirait loin... très très loin, là où personne ne pourrait le trouver... et il pourrait enfin avoir et réaliser ses propres désirs, notamment le désir de courir, comme il le faisait dans son enfance alors qu'il parcourait le domaine, et ne jamais s'arrêter, courir jusqu'à où il se sente libre... courir et tout laisser derrière lui.

Il resta quelques instants de plus dans le lit, en pensant à sa vie... et de ce qu'il resterait d'elle s'il ne disait pas la vérité à Heero Yuy avant que le mariage soit mené à bien, car après ça, le jeune homme aux cheveux longs pourrait comptait ses jours restants.

De nouveau son cœur se serra... Pourquoi à chaque qu'il pensait vouloir dire la vérité à Heero, une petite voix très gênante dans sa tête lui disait non ?... Pourquoi voulait-il le voir à nouveau... et pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de penser à Heero Yuy et non au moyen de s'échapper de la maison ?

**« - Parfois tu es trop idiot Duo ! »** Se dit-il à lui-même en se passant une main dans ses cheveux, relevant les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

**« - Parfois je pense la même chose... »** Fit alors la voix de sa mère qui portait le plateau du déjeuner. **« - Tu ne crois pas que je ne me suis pas rendu compte hier de ce que tu projetais de dire à Monsieur Yuy, Di ? »**

Duo resta de marbre... un moment. **« - Mère vous m'avez épié ? »** S'écria-t-il et il se rappela ensuite que Heero l'avait embrassé et si sa mère les avait épié hier soir, elle devait être au courant de cela.

**« - Et heureusement que l'ai fait ! »** Dit-elle en déposant le plateau sur le bureau de Duo.

**« - Tu ne peux pas faire cela ! »** Cria Duo légèrement fâché en se levant brusquement. **« - C'est totalement inadéquat que vous... ! » **Duo se tut, ne voulant pas envenimer la situation.

**« - Je croyais Di, que les choses étaient claires. »** Déclara sa mère en fronçant les sourcils, Duo ne répondit pas, mais afficha une expression de désaccord sur son visage. **« - Le destin et surtout le prestige de cette famille sont entre tes mains. »**

**« - Vous m'avez déjà dit cette histoire ! »** Lui dit Duo, légèrement gêné.

**« - Tais-toi et écoute, fils ! »** Cria sa mère, Duo en fut très étonné... c'était la première fois que sa mère parlait de lui au masculin. **« - Ton frère a commis l'imprudence de parier l'acte de propriété de la maison dans un jeu... comme tu pourras le deviner, il a perdu, et par une certaine circonstance que je ne connais pas… »** Fit sa mère dans un geste d'impatience **« - …L'acte s'est retrouvé entre les mains de Monsieur Yuy. »**

**« - Ah c'est plus clair ! Et maintenant il faut que je répare les stupidités de Treize ?... il veut que je lui demande l'acte et... »** Mais sa mère l'interrompit à nouveau.

**« - Non ! Monsieur Yuy nous donnera l'acte que si tu te maries avec lui. »**

Duo se mordit la lèvre... **« - Donc... si j'ai bien compris... ce que vous venez de dire... vous m'échangez contre l'acte... »** Dit Duo en essayant de dire les phrases qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

**« - Oui... Tu seras celle qui lui permettra de nous restituer l'acte de propriété… Mais il ne le fera pas jusqu'à ce que le mariage soit consommé. »**

**« - Il m'achète ? »** Cria Duo, fâché **« - Depuis le début, je n'ai été qu'un objet que vous, Mère, pourrez vendre ou échanger pour la famille ? »**

**« - Tu comprends... si nous perdons cette maison, nous perdons tout ! »**

**« - Ce n'est pas un motif pour que vous me vendiez d'une telle manière, Mère.. »**

**« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains Di... Ce garçon est issu d'une bonne famille et... »**

**« - Mère, vous êtes folle !... Vous êtes vraiment folle... »**

**« - Respecte-moi... »**

**« - Pourquoi devrais-je vous respecter alors que vous avez si peu de respect pour moi ? »**

**« - Parce que je suis ta mère ! » **

**« - Ca c'est vous qui le dites, mais une mère ne traiterait jamais son fils ainsi ! »**

**« - Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu sois un homme. »** Susurra sa mère froidement et elle sortit de la chambre, clôturant la discussion, alors que Duo sentait les larmes lui coulait sur les joues.

Duo secoua la tête et essuya ses larmes avec sa main **« - Moi non plus, je n'ai pas demandé à naître dans cette famille de fous. »** Dit-il faiblement, son regard montrait une rancœur inimaginable, sa mère le haïssait-elle à un tel point qu'elle le traite comme un objet ?... Duo se rappela, dans son enfance que sa mère ne lui avait jamais montré aucune affection, il essayait mais... elle le dédaignait, Duo rappelait seulement de l'affection de sa mère avait été uniquement et exclusivement pour Treize... Il n'y avait que la mère de Wufei... Nata avait été davantage une mère pour lui... Wufei et Nata avaient été sa seule famille ? Se demanda-t-il avec tristesse.

Bon... son père était le seul qui se préoccupait de son bonheur et de son bien-être, il se rappelait que depuis tout petit, il avait tout fait pour accomplir le moindre désir de Duo, mais plus les années passait et plus son père devenait vieux... il ne pourrait plus continuer longtemps à s'occuper de toutes les affaires du domaine et toutes les responsabilité qu'impliquaient de porter le nom de Maxwell... si seulement son frère n'était pas un crétin... ou si seulement son père acceptait de le laisser agir en tant que fils...

Il se leva avec tristesse et commença à se préparer... ce n'était pas seulement le domaine... mais tout le patrimoine que sa famille possédait qui était en jeu... il se brossa les cheveux... mais... il craignait de ce qu'il se passerait si Heero découvrait la tromperie... que ferait Heero quand il découvrira que son épouse est en vérité un homme ? Il déglutit... mais s'il voulait... s'il voulait au moins essayer de sauver l'honneur de son père, celui qui était la personne dont il se soucier le plus parmi ces personnes folles qui se faisaient appeler sa "famille" il devrait faire cela quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

Mais peut-être que s'il disait la vérité à Heero avant la date prévue pour le mariage, ils pourraient trouver un arrangement... quelque chose, qui pourrait faire qu'il restitue l'acte de propriété... et après cela, il mettrait son plan à exécution et partirait là où personne ne le trouverait. Mais s'il voulait faire cela, il ne lui restait seulement que sept jours à partir de celui-là pour agir, donc demain il devra dire la vérité à Heero.

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

Une jeune fille blonde marchait furieusement tout en distribuant des ordres aux serviteurs pour leur dire où mettre les nouveaux meubles qui venait d'arriver comme l'avait fait demander Monsieur Heero, elle était furieuse... elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment d'un jour à l'autre, il s'était trouvé une promise... une promise qui n'était pas elle.

**« - Laissez ça ici... »** Cria-t-elle à un des employés, puis continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre et une fois enfermée, elle commença à évacuer sa rage en jetant à terre tous les objets qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

**« - Comment as-tu pu faire ça Heero !... tu ne peux pas te marier... non ! »** Disait-elle tandis que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux... des larmes de rage et d'humiliation... Pourquoi Heero n'avait-il pas comprit toutes ses tentatives qu'elle avait faite pour qu'il comprenne de son amour pour lui ?... toutes ses attentions qu'elle lui donnait..?

**« - Tu ne t'éloigneras pas de moi ? »** Cria-t-elle tandis qu'elle jetait à terre le dernier bibelot qui restait de sa crise de colère.

Mais elle devait faire quelque chose... elle était certaine que Heero se mariait seulement par intérêt... mais si elle savait bien utiliser ses tactiques, elle arriverait à le conquérir, lui faire abandonner sa femme... se servir de n'importe quelle chose... de n'importe quoi pour qu'à la fin Heero se rende compte qu'elle était devenue une femme... la femme qu'il souhaitait.

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

Heero avait l'air d'un lion dans une cage, à faire nerveusement les cent pas dans l'alcôve, la mère de Di lui avait dit qu'elle se chargerait elle-même de tous les préparatifs du mariage, il ne lui restait qu'une semaine seulement pour voir son rêve le plus fervent devenir réalité et cela le rendait nerveux... mais il se souvenait qu'il devait parler avec Di... si elle ne voulait pas marier... il était encore temps d'éviter le mariage... Heero doutait qu'il pourrait vraiment laisser partir celle qui détenait son coeur entre ses mains... Mais il s'était fait la promesse que si Di ne souhaitait pas se marier il la laisserait partir, malgré la douleur de son cœur.

La maison Maxwell n'était pas loin de la maison que Heero possédait dans ce village, ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour rendre visite à sa fiancée. Cet après-midi là, ils l'informèrent que Mademoiselle était dans le jardin, cela le fit sourire, apparemment elle aimait être parmi la nature, par conséquent il ferait ériger le plus beau des jardins dans son Domaine, si bien sûr... elle voulait vraiment se marier avec lui.

Duo repensait aux jours vécus avec Wufei... et il pensait aussi à la meilleure façon de dire à Heero la vérité tout en observant le paysage du jardin, mais il avait peur de la réaction de ce dernier...

Il n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient lentement de lui, il ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de quelqu'un près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main se poser sur son épaule, avec un petit sursaut il regarda la personne qui l'avait touché, c'était Heero.

**« - Bonjour. » **Il lui sourit avec un sourire charmeur que Duo n'avait jamais vu. _"Ça suffit ! Cesse de penser qu'il est joli " _se morigéna-t-il.

**« - Bonjour. »** Répondit Duo, avec les joues légèrement rouge, et un petit sourire.

**« - Vous êtes chaque jour plus belle. »** Lui dit Heero en prenant sa main et en l'embrassant, Duo susurra un merci et ses joues devinrent un peu plus rouges.

Heero s'assit à côté de lui comme la nuit dernière, Heero était très près de Duo, et ce dernier pouvait sentir l'odeur de son parfum, c'était frais... ça sentait comme la forêt... il ferma les yeux... c'était un parfum agréable... Duo sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, il rouvrit les yeux et pu voir à dix centimètres les yeux bleu cobalt de Heero, la distance de son "fiancé" fit rappeler à Duo le petit baiser que Heero lui avait donné, il se leva presque dans un bon... Bien sûr pas aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait voulu à cause de la robe qu'il portait. Il se tourna ensuite faisant face à Heero et lui sourit. **« - Pouvons-nous nous promener ? »**

Heero sourit, il n'était pas fatigué de voir son beau visage, sa figure mince la faisait paraître tellement fragile... tellement douce, tellement belle, il se leva et il lui offrit son bras, Duo le prit après un moment d'hésitation et ils commencèrent à marcher, le jardin de la maison Maxwell était vraiment beau et très grand... ils arrivèrent aussi à un endroit où deux rangées d'arbres, de énormes saules, couvraient la lumière du soleil en faisant une ombre agréable, ils restèrent silencieux durant tout le chemin, écoutant le chant des oiseaux, mais Heero décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à ce silence

Ils restèrent sous l'ombre de ces saules, Duo lâcha le bras de Heero, et ce dernier se mit face à lui pour pouvoir regarder ses yeux violet.

**« - Di... l'autre nuit... Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question... Voulez-vous vous marier avec moi ? »** Demanda-t-il.

Duo regarda les rayons de soleil qui se dessinait sur le sol en passant entre les feuilles des arbres **« - Je crois que la vraie question serait est-ce que vous, vous voulez vous marier avec moi ? »** Fit-il sans regarder Heero.

**« - Mais que dites-vous... c'est évident que je veux me marier avec vous ! »** dit Heero tandis qu'il faisait un pas vers Duo, ce dernier releva la tête, prit au dépourvu et sourit avec tristesse...

**« - Je ne crois pas... je ne crois pas que vous le voudriez toujours quand vous saurez que... » **Son cœur battait fortement, il battait tellement fort qu'il en était même douloureux... Duo voulait qu'il cesse de battre... **« - Je... dois vous dire que je... » **_« Allons Duo... ce ne sont que quatre mots simples qui doivent sortir de ta bouche : Je suis un homme »_ Pensa Duo, mais ces simples mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche, et au lieu de cela, il bégayait sans être cohérent.

Heero regardait Duo avec un léger doute... Que voulait-elle dire qui demandait tant effort ?... peut-être que... peut-être que c'était... **« - Vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre ? »** Demanda-t-il avec une profonde tristesse dans son cœur.

Duo le regarda avec surprise, **« - C'est... ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... C'est que je... » **

**« - Di ! »** Cria alors son frère, le faisant brusquement sursauter, il regarda dans la direction d'où le cri provenait et vit que son frère marchait vers eux, Treize salua Heero avec un sourire.

**« - Bonjour. »** Dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite, Heero fit la même chose... **« - Di... notre mère veut te voir... je crois que ça à un rapport avec ta robe. »** Lui dit-il tout en le regardant méchamment comme à chaque fois qu'il soupçonnait Duo d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

**« - Ma robe ? »** Demanda Duo, essayant de maîtrise la peur dans sa voix... Il avait été à deux doigts de lui dire... Une minute de plus, et il aurait été au courant...

**« - En effet... Rentre dans la maison. »** Lui ordonna son frère.

Duo regarda Heero et s'écarta de lui, au grand regret de Heero qui le laissa partir... il avait l'impression qu'ils avait passé peu de temps ensemble... mais au moins la confession qu'avait voulu lui faire la jeune fille n'était pas qu'elle avait un autre amour, et cela le tranquillisait.

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

Le temps passait... le temps était fini... le temps était maintenant contre lui... il avait naïvement pensé qu'il aurait assez de sept jours pour dire la vérité... mais à présent il restait seulement deux jours avant le mariage... deux petits jours...

Il regarda avec tristesse la robe d'un blanc immaculé qui reposait contre le sofa face à la fenêtre... seulement deux jours... pendant ces quatre derniers jours il avait essayait d'avouer à Heero son secret mais à chaque fois, quelqu'un ou quelque chose apparaissait et l'empêchait de terminer... en outre il l'avait vu tellement peu... mais à chacune de ses visites, il y avait quelque chose qui ne changeait jamais.

Le ravissant parfum de Heero qui faisait battre son coeur à chaque fois qu'il le sentait... le frottement doux de ses lèvres sur sa main... le sourire qu'il lui donnait... le regard qui paraissait toujours s'arrêter dans ses yeux ou sur ses lèvres quand il parlait à Heero, et aussi cette question que lui posait toujours son "fiancé" **« – voulez-vous vraiment vous marier avec moi ? »** et pendant ces trois derniers jours, il répondait à cette question par un sourire mélancolique.

Il restait silencieux en évitant de donner une réponse... car en vérité maintenant, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait... voulait-il se marier avec lui ? Oui... ? Ou non ?... Il gardait le silence pendant de nombreuses minutes qui paraissait plus lente qu'à la normale... mais toujours il répondait par : **« - Vous devez savoir que je suis... »** Et là son frère ou sa mère l'interrompaient pour qu'il rentre s'occupait de diverses affaires... Il soupira... le désespoir dominait son corps... et il ne savait plus quoi faire et restait un moment à regarder le paysage que lui offrait son balcon sans rien dire ou rien faire... Mais parfois il pensait...

Il ne savait pas où était Wufei... La première fois qu'il avait disparu... obligé de s'enfuir... Il lui avait toujours envoyé des lettres ou qu'il soit... Peut-être que ce que son frère avait dit était vrai ?... Que cela avait été une machination de faire croire à Duo qu'il l'aimait et ensuite lui soutirer de l'argent ?... mais alors... alors pendant tout ce temps cela n'avait été qu'une tromperie ?... Bien sûr parfois Duo envoyait de l'argent à Wufei... mais pas parce qu'il le lui demanderait... Mais parce que c'est lui-même qui le voulait... Probablement que Wufei savait que Duo agirait ainsi depuis le début et c'est pourquoi il avait prétendu être son ami... c'est pourquoi il avait aussi prétendu l'aimer ?

Il secoua la tête... son coeur était douloureux en pensant à Wufei... il ne voulait pas croire les doutes qui naissaient dans son coeur… Mais le silence et l'absence de Wufei étaient tellement difficiles.

Ce jour il ne put sortir de la maison... et il lui restait seulement demain... s'il ne disait pas la vérité à Heero demain, il pourrait commencer à compter le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre...

Duo pensait avoir trouvé pourquoi sa mère n'était pas inquiète du fait que quand Heero se sera rendu compte de ce qu'il était en réalité, parce que quand il divulguerait cela à toute la ville la réputation de la famille Maxwell serait anéantie... mais cela ruinerait aussi la réputation de la famille Yuy... c'est pourquoi sa mère était tellement tranquille et confiante.

A la nuit tombée, Duo ne voulait pas que le temps continue d'avancer... vingt-quatre heures seulement... Plus que vingt-quatre heures pour lui dire la vérité…

**« - Je suis mort. »** Déclara-t-il au matin en se réveillant et que les rayons du soleil lui rappelé sa lâcheté... Même si il n'était pas entièrement coupable de ne pas avoir pu dire la vérité quand il se trouvait de présence de Monsieur Yuy… Sa seule présence le rendait nerveux, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il se leva au moment où sa mère entra avec le petit-déjeuner.

**« - Bonjour Di ! As-tu bien dormi ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire... Duo haïssait ce sourire et celui de son frère... Ils étaient tellement hypocrites... par contre celui de son père était chaude et réel... comme celui de Heero _« arrête de penser à lui » _Se dit-il mentalement... Il voulait se rappeler le sourire de Wufei, le sourire heureux du jeune homme aux yeux noirs, mais se le rappeler lui faisait mal… Il se concentra à nouveau sur sa mère et lui sourit **« - Très bien Mère... merci. » **

**« - Un bon bain avec des pétales de rose te feras du bien….. Je vais prévenir les servantes pour qu'elles viennent t'aider. »** Dit-elle tandis qu'elle déposait le déjeuner sur le bureau.

**« - Je peux me baigner seul, Mère »** Dit-il, la perspective que quelqu'un le baigne ne l'enjouait pas vraiment... Surtout depuis que sa mère... et Treize, l'avaient forcé à se baigner la dernière fois...

**« - Je ne te fais pas confiance pour préparer adéquatement ton bain... » **

Duo regarda avec impatience sa mère. **« - Je me baignerais seul.** » Répéta-t-il.

**« - Très bien... Au fait, je dois t'informer qu'aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras pas sortir ni parler avec personne… C'est une tradition de la famille que la fiancée reste isolée le jour précédent son mariage... » **

**« - Quoi ? Je voulais... voir quelqu'un ! »** Lui répondit Duo immédiatement.

**« - Et qui ? Ce sale paysan ? »** Demanda hautainement sa mère.

**« - Non, Mère... Dorothy... Je voulais lui demander quelque chose... »** Mentit-il rapidement, la vérité étant qu'il voulait voir Heero pour tout lui avouer... peut-être... peut-être serait-il encore temps d'empêcher cette folie non ?

**« - Si tu as des questions au sujet du mariage, tu peux me demander… Je suis ta mère non ? »**

**« - Si vous le dites. »** Dit Duo avec amertume...

Quand il termina son déjeuner, il était désespéré... il regarda par le balcon s'il ne lui restait pas une autre alternative pour s'échapper par-là... mais son frère se trouvait sur la terrasse, le regardant d'un air moqueur. **« - Bonjour 'petite sœur' !** » La salua-t-il.

Duo voulut alors sortir par la porte, mais de nouveau ils l'avaient enfermé à clé... cette fois son père était au courant... mais maintenant ils avaient une excuse pour l'enfermer, Duo laissa échapper un sanglot et frappa contre la porte… il était contraint à rester ici... il alla vers son bureau où il a pris un papier et écrivit quelques mots... Il jeta ensuite le papier en le froissant et la déchirant avec désespoir... Puis alors que le dernier rayon de soleil se fut levé bien haut et éclairait sa chambre, il écrivit une nouvelle fois :

_"Wufei :_

_Je sais que tu dois te demander quelles sont les circonstances qui m'ont poussé à accepter ce mensonge grotesque... J'espère pouvoir un jour te revoir pour te dire la vérité... Mais aussi pour te dire que... je t'attendrai... Je t'aime toujours..._

_Amour_

_Di "_

Il regarda une fois encore le papier... non... pourquoi écrivait-il à Wufei si il ne savait pas où envoyer cette lettre ? Pourquoi se torturait-il en se demandant si il l'aimait vraiment ou si Wufei lui avait menti... ? Le mieux était de ne pas y penser… pour ne pas souffrir... Il froissa cette nouvelle lettre et l'a jeta dans la corbeille qui contenait pleins de lettres qu'il avait commencé mais n'avait pas terminé...

Le bain qu'il s'était préparé le détendit un peu... il s'installa sur son lit presque automatiquement, il n'allait pas pleuré... il n'avait pas besoin de pleurer parce que le destin l'avait frappé et il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir... le mieux était de faire face autant qu'il le pouvait... et continuer de maintenir cette supercherie aussi longtemps qu'il lui serait possible de le faire... Jusqu'à… Jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère l'acte de propriété...

La journée passa lentement et le soir, il s'endormit, mais ne rêva pas... il se réveilla le lendemain matin... mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère entra avec plusieurs servantes, ils le baignèrent de nouveau, l'habillèrent de sa robe blanche, le coiffèrent, le maquillèrent et le laissèrent seul jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure de partir pour l'église... le visage de Duo avait adopté une expression neutre... quand on le regardait, il avait l'air d'une marionnette plutôt qu'une personne... Il se regarda dans le miroir... son image ne lui avait jamais déplu... Pas à cause de sa personne elle-même et de ses riches vêtements... mais à cause de son sourire... Duo aimait son sourire... mais maintenant... maintenant son visage ne souriait pas... Il se força à sourire et l'image que le miroir lui renvoya fut celle d'une belle jeune fille qui pleurant des larmes cristallines... avec un sourire de tristesse... l'image était tellement déprimante... mais en dépit de ses larmes et de ce sourire triste son visage était beau... même ainsi.

Il essuya ses larmes... les minutes passaient vites... Il tenta de retenir d'autres larmes... et tenta de faire un sourire hypocrite… Identique à ceux que sa mère avait sur son visage quand elle le voyait et lui disait qu'il était beau... il n'avait pas la force de sourire naturellement...

_**/888888888888888888888888888/**_

Heero était arrivé avec beaucoup d'avance à l'église qui était déjà décorait avec des roses blanches et des guirlandes également blanches, Trowa sourit en voyant le fiancé si nerveux en train de faire les cent pas devant l'autel, il se trouvait comme de coutume près du futur marié en tant que témoin alors que les invités arrivait peu à peu.

**« - Calme-toi vieux. »** Lui dit Trowa en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. **« - il reste encore un risque pour qu'elle refuse l'union mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison pour que tu doives te conduire comme un animal de basse-cour en parcourant la pièce d'un bout à l'autre. »** Dit-il avec un sourire.

**« - Je le sais... mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être nerveux... Je suis sûr qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose... »**

**« - Tu lui as demandé si elle voulait vraiment se marier avec toi, non ? »** Lui demanda Trowa, tentant de trouver un moyen de tranquilliser son ami.

**« - En effet... Mais elle... ne me répondait jamais, elle se contentait de me sourire... »**

**« - Je pense que c'est parce que c'était soudain. »**

Heero soupira **« - Oui... je suppose... »** Il entendit le son des cloches de l'église et vit le dernier carrosse arriver sur le parvis, celui de la famille de la fiancée.

Le premier à descendre du carrosse fut Treize, puis les parents Maxwell mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Duo, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre carrosse, décoré avec des fleurs comme celles qui ornaient l'église arriva... la petite porte s' ouvrit...

Duo sentait son cœur battre violemment comme si il allait lui sortir de la poitrine...

Heero eut l'impression de voir l'ange le plus beau du monde... la robe était blanche comme la neige, avec un décolleté pas très prononcé et de longue manche qui se terminaient par de belles broderies autour des poignets, la ceinture du vêtement terminait en V dans son dos et était décoré avec les mêmes broderies que les manches. Les cheveux étaient savamment attaché en un chignon élégant et orné de parles, une belle couronne de fleurs était posée sur sa tête et retenait le voile...

Duo inspira et regarda autour de lui... de nouveau il feignit un sourire et termina de descendre de la voiture aidée par son père, et regarda de nouveau autour de lui... Que voulait-il trouver ? Wufei peut-être ?... Il espérait que Wufei arrive au dernier moment et l'enlève pour l'emmener loin de tout le monde... et si cela se passait... irait-il avec lui...? Tout en continuant de regarder autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose dont il ignorer de quoi il s'agissait, il rencontra alors le regard de son "fiancé"... il ne sut pas pourquoi mais un vrai sourire naquit sur ses lèvres...

_**À suivre**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Titre :_** J'achète ton amour

**_Auteur :_** Kary-chan

**_Traductrice : _**Shali Maxwell. **_Béta-lectrice :_** Taki-chan

**_Couple :_** Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**_Disclaimer:_** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

**_Genre :_** AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin.

* * *

_Un grand merci pour vos review à **marnie02 ; Catirella ; EyPi ; Iroko ; Nass ; echizendluffy ; lucy-hp ; Siashini ; ElangelCaido ; ilham ; JustShadows et Noan.**_

_Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Bisous à tous._

**

* * *

**

J'achète ton amour

_**Chapitre 5.**_

Il fit un pas de plus, il était accroché au bras de son père, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se retourner et s'enfuir en courant !... Bien sûr cela n'était pas possible, en partie parce qu'il se sentirait lâche de fuir comme cela... et aussi parce que son frère s'était placé immédiatement derrière lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'un garde...

Tentant de regarder uniquement vers l'avant, il croisa de nouveau le regard de Heero, ce regard qui le faisait sourire sans le vouloir et qui le fit sourire aussi sans motif apparent, son pas devint alors plus ferme... Il le voulait... Il voulait aller jusqu'à lui, alors sans vraiment comprendre comment, il eut l'impression que le temps s'écoulait différemment, peut-être le temps avançait plus rapidement, ou bien est-ce Duo qui avançait rapidement, mais sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il entrait déjà dans l'église, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait traversé la petite place qui était face à l'église... ni même qu'il se rendit compte que le temps était superbe, il ne se rendait compte de rien... Quant il revint à la réalité, il remarqua que Heero l'attendait devant l'autel, et il put ensuite voir le regard de la foule qui attendait qu'il entre dans l'église, il vit sa mère sourire avec ironie... il vit son père lui sourire tendrement et tenir sa main fortement... **« -Tout ira bien. »** Lui dit-il... Duo ne pouvait rien dire... de nouveau il vit l'autel... Mon Dieu... qu'allait-il faire ?... Il n'était pas une femme pour se marier à l'église... maintenant non seulement il trompait les personnes qui le connaissaient, mais aussi Dieu lui-même ?... sous ce regard... il ne pouvait pas continuait... mais il devait le faire... il prit de nouveau une inspiration et fixa à nouveau Heero, puis son père donna sa main à Heero qui la lui prit en souriant.

Sa respiration était agitée... une folie ! Tout ceci était une tromperie !...

Le prêtre commença la messe... Duo n'écoutait rien... il écoutait seulement le murmure incessant de ses propres pensées. _« ne le fais pas...tu le trompes... il va te tuer quand il apprendra la vérité... Et Wufei ? Tu l'as déjà oublié ?... Dis-lui la vérité. »_ Il sentit alors Heero lui prendre de nouveau la main, ce qui le fit revenir de nouveau à la réalité et se rendre compte qu'ils en étaient arrivé à un point décisif de la cérémonie...

**« - Moi, Heero Yuy... Je promets de t'aimer et de te respecter, dans la santé et la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »** Dit Heero avec un sourire sur ses lèvres... Duo en fut surpris… C'était tellement rapide qu'ils en étaient presque à la fin de la cérémonie... ? Tellement rapide qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes d'homme libre.

**« - Duo Maxwell... »** L'appela le prêtre... Duo put observer Heero s'étonner devant le nom de sa future épouse, mais ce détail fut oublié par l'émotion qu'il ressentait. **« - Acceptez-vous de prendre Heero Yuy pour époux ? »**

Duo regarda le prêtre fixement... dans ses yeux violets ainsi que dans son cœur se trouvait une multitude de sentiments... peur, émotion... doute... espoir... Il regarda ensuite Heero, le temps s'était arrêté pour Duo... la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir, c'était ces yeux bleu cobalt... qui furent remplacés par l'image du visage de Wufei qui lui souriait et lui disait qu'il l'aimait... Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour voir le visage souriant mais quelque peu nerveux de Heero...

**« - Je... »** Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de la gorge de Duo. **« - Je... »** Pourvu que Heero puisse lire son regard... Pourvu qu'il comprenne qu'il était un... un... Il regarda vers sa famille... sa mère... souriante… Sourire hypocrite... son frère... souriant aussi... faux sourire, sourire d'ironie... son père… son père... l'acte de propriété...

Il regarda à nouveau Heero... il comprendrait... on voyait qu'il n'était pas une mauvaise personne ni qu'il avait mauvais caractère, quand il aura découvert la vérité peut-être qu'il comprendra... au moins c'était le seul espoir que Duo pouvait avoir pour le moment...

**« - je... »** Le silence qui inondait l'église était pesant… La réponse et les hésitations de la fiancée étaient plus qu'évidentes... Heero devenait de plus en plus nerveux et retenait sa respiration en attendant la réponse de Duo.

**« - Oui. »** Finit-il par dire avec voix décidée et en évitant le regard de son conjoint, Heero laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement... Le prêtre demanda alors à Duo de répéter les même vœux que Heero **« - Moi Duo Maxwell… Promets de... T'aimer. »** Son cœur se serra à ces mots... l'aimer... l'aimerait-il ? Où est-ce qu'il l'aimait déjà ? **« - De te respecter, dans la santé et la maladie... jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare... »** Le prêtre bénit alors les anneaux et leur indiqua la phrase qu'ils devaient dire en mettant l'anneau au doigt de l'autre.

**« - Cet anneau... symbolise mon amour éternel pour toi, un amour qui n'a pas de principe ni de fin... » **L'anneau doré se glissa au doigt de Duo symbolisant leur union... c'était fait... et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière...

Les lèvres de Heero touchèrent doucement les siennes, en le faisant de nouveau revenir à la réalité et se rendre compte de se qui se passait. Les applaudissements et cris de félicitation inondèrent le lieu, et le sourire de triomphe ne pouvait pas s'effacer des lèvres de Heero, c'était un sourire de triomphe, de joie. Duo sourit... quand il vit Heero sourire... ce sourire qu'il lui consacrait... il l'aimait !... il l'aimait beaucoup... ces yeux aussi... ces yeux qu'il n'avait pas cesser de le regarder au cours de la messe...

Quand il sortit de l'enchantement de ce regard, il redevint nerveux... en pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire et les conséquences que ça en aurait... en sortant de l'église, il sentit une pluie de pétales blancs tomber sur eux, Heero le tenait par le bras et n'arrêtait pas de le regarder et lui sourire au point que Duo se sente intimidé.

Aucun autre moment ne l'avait fait se sentir tellement heureux… Tellement plein de bonheur... Elle était si belle... et maintenant... Elle était maintenant totalement sienne... A ses côtés pour toujours ! Bien sûr il la veillerait... il la veillerait comme si elle était le trésor le plus précieux qu'il puisse avoir, parce que c'était ce qu'elle était... son trésor...

**« - Ta sœur à l'air quelque peu... distraite Treize... »** Confessa Milliardo après avoir observé Duo pendant qu'il recevait les félicitations de tous les invités.

**« - Elle est seulement nerveuse à cause du mariage... »** Lui répondit Treize tout en observant les jeunes filles qui étaient venues au mariage… Et en observa une en particulier qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment... et qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était belle... dommage... c'était maintenant l'épouse de Monsieur Winner... mais cela n'empêchait pas de…

**« - Où la nuit de noce. »** Fit Milliardo d'un ton moqueur **« - C'est quelque chose que toutes les femmes craignent... parce qu'elles ne savent pas ce qui les attendent les pauvres... »** Il continua sur sa lancée, mais son commentaire avait ravivé l'inquiétude de Treize... La mascarade serait précisément découverte cette nuit... si Heero ne lui donnait pas l'acte de propriété avant, ils auraient de très grave problème avec lui...

**« - Excuse-moi Milliardo… Je dois aller m'entretenir avec ma mère. »** Fit Treize et il se dirigea rapidement vers sa mère... pour lui demander si elle avait récupéré l'acte...

La festivité qui suivit l'union du couple se passa dans le jardin de la maison Maxwell... Duo ne cessait de s'enfuir loin de la réalité... mais parfois le contact de la main de Heero ou son regard posait sur lui, le faisaient revenir à lui, mais seulement pour un moment.

Comme il était de coutume, la festivité se prolongea jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, Heero cherchait Duo, il était quelque peu désespéré mais il n'avait pas pu être avec son épouse durant plus de trois minutes depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'église, tout le monde venait la féliciter, et certains hommes venaient parler affaire avec Heero et il se retrouvait alors éloigné de Duo.

Il l'a trouva en train de parler avec une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et longs mais elle paraissait quelque peu triste... il fixa son épouse et quand celle-ci se retourna, il put voir dans ses yeux quelques larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu sécher...

Une partie de lui remerciait pour tout le vacarme que faisaient les gens qui le félicitaient ou lui donnait des conseils et qui le séparaient pour un bref moment de la réalité... mais en voyant Dorothy tout cela changea... Il s'approcha d'elle avec hésitation... il ne voyait pas le sourire tendre et joyeux qu'elle arborait tout le temps... Elle avait comme un air de tristesse... Pourquoi s'approchait-il d'elle alors... ?

**« - Duo... Tient... »** Lui dit-elle en lui donnant une petit enveloppe bleue... Duo l'a reconnu… Son cœur battit avec rapidité... c'était la même que celles que lui envoyait Wufei, il la prit entre ses mains et je la regarda fixement... Il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir… Il ne l'ouvrirait pas... Sinon la blessure de son cœur qui commençait à peine à cicatriser se rouvrirait encore plus profondément… Il ferait mieux d'oublier Wufei peu à peu… Ou qu'il soit oublié de lui...

**« - Tu ne l'ouvres pas... ? »** Lui demanda Dorothy en caressant doucement la joue de Duo et essuyant au passage une larme qui avait coulé.

**« - Non… C'est mieux ainsi... maintenant je… Suis... maintenant je suis... Suis marié non ? »** Dit-il avec un léger ton de tristesse **« - Je dois l'accepter... »**

**« - Tu as pris ta décision Duo... »**

**« - C'est lui qui te l'a donnée ?... ou elle t'a été remise par Nata ?** » Demanda-t-il... il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir, certes… Mais maintenant il le considérait comme son plus grand trésor… Même si il en ignorait le contenu…

Dorothy hocha la tête en signe de négation **« - C'est un soldat qui l'a donné à Quatre... »**

Duo se mordit la lèvre... Avec des mains tremblantes il ouvrit la lettre... il devait le faire !... même s'il avait décidé d'oublier... Il ne pouvait pas... les larmes se mirent à couler... Puis il entendit la voix de Heero l'appeler au moment ou il déplia la lettre… Si bien qu'il ne put parvenir à lire les premiers mots qu'il essuyait rapidement ses larmes et lâchait la lettre, mais il ne la ramassa pas sans s'attirer les questions de Heero sur la provenance et le contenu.

**« - Di… Que se passe-t-il… Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »** Lui demande Heero qui était préoccupé par la tristesse de son épouse.

**« - Ce… Ce n'est… rien… »** Dit Duo en essuyant rapidement ces larmes.

**« - Comment ça ce n'est rien ? Di, personne ne pleure sans raison... »**

**« - C'est que… »**

**« - Elle est nerveuse... »** Intervint rapidement Dorothy, Duo avait presque oublié qu'elle était là, Dorothy sourit à Heero et s'approcha de lui pour le saluer.

**« - Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de me présenter personnellement, je suis Dorothy Winner. »** Fit-elle en souriant...

Heero lui rendit son salut encore un peu surpris et inquiet envers les pleurs de Duo. **« - Mais Di... » **

**« - Ah oui ! Je vous ai dit qu'elle était nerveuse... Vous savez... »** Elle s'approcha de lui et lui susurra. **« - La nuit de noce... je vous conseille de la traiter comme une fleur cette nuit Monsieur Yuy... » **Dorothy le regarda sérieusement et s'éloigna... la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire à présent, c'était de prier pour le bonheur de son petit Duo...

Heero rougit et acquiesça légèrement... donc c'était ça tout le problème ?... elle était seulement nerveuse... sans doute... elle était tellement jolie...

Heero s'approcha de Duo et lui essuya une larme de sa joue comme l'avait fait Dorothy précédemment (sauf qu'avec Dorothy il n'avait pas ressenti cette petite étincelle électrique) il lui donna un baiser.

**« - Puis-je danser avec mon épouse ? »** Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main et en lui souriant. Duo rigola légèrement, en partie à cause de ses nerfs et en partie à cause du sourire sur le visage de Heero qui lui donnait un air de petit enfant... il prit la main tendue et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du jardin, où les autres couples dansaient.

Sur le gazon... il y avait la note... Dont Duo ignorait le contenu.

_"Mon Duo :_

_Je reviendrais vers toi... je le ferais toujours, peu importe ce qu'il se passe… Mon amour pour toi sera éternel... et je ne me reposerai pas jusqu'à ce que tes rêves et ton bonheur soient accomplis... avec cela mes propres rêves et bonheur seront aussi accomplis... je reviendrais... je le ferais pour toi..._

_Je t'aime._

_Wufei "_

La nuit tombait petit à petit, et les bougies qui ornaient le jardin pour donner de la lumière conféraient un aspect romantique... Heero s'approcha de Duo en le prenant par la taille... et la valse commença...

**« - Je suis tellement heureux.. »** Lui dit Heero alors qu'ils dansaient.

**« - Ah ?... »** Fit Duo en pensant que Heero ne dirait pas la même chose quand il aura découvert la vérité.

**« - Oui... Parce que finalement, je serais toujours à tes côtés. »**

**« - Vous me voulez tant ?... »**

**« - Je te veux... Je t'adore... JE T'AIME ! »** Cria Heero avant de rire de bonheur.

**« - Baissez la voix... »** Lui dit Duo, attristé... Ils ne se connaissaient pas... comment cet homme pouvait-il assurer qu'il l'aimait avec une telle ferveur ?

**« - Pourquoi ? »** Fit Heero avec une voix basse et séductrice alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus de Duo **« - Tout le monde doit savoir que j'aime mon épouse... »**

Duo se figea... il ne pouvait pas entendre ces mots plus longtemps. Cela ravivait en lui la peur de dire la vérité à Heero, il redoutait plus que tout ce moment…. Heero lui chuchota alors à l'oreille. **« - Tu ne dois pas être nerveuse... »** Il lui caressa alors la joue avec douceur, **« - Jamais je ne te blesserais... jamais je te ferai souffrir, mon petit ange... »**

Duo ne répondit pas… Il se sentait tellement faible... toutes les forces qu'il avait réunit pour aujourd'hui, il les avait toutes utilisées pour maintenir cette mascarade lors de la messe... Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Heero, de nouveau le parfum agréable du jeune homme se fit sentir... sa chaleur... Les battements de son cœur... ses forces le quittaient... **« - Vous me le promettez ?... »** Parvint-il à dire...

**« - Je te le promets... »** Fit Heero avec un doux sourire... Il aimait sentir le corps de son aimée contre lui… sienne... sienne... et seulement sienne...

**« - Merci... »** Et Duo ne put en dire plus… Il sentit seulement des bras forts se refermer sur lui alors qu'il se sentait tomber.

**« - Di !... Qu'y a t-il... Di ! »** S'écria Heero en recueillant Duo dans ses bras avant qu'il ne tombe au sol...

_**

* * *

**_

Un garçon aux yeux noirs regardait le ciel nocturne...

Duo avait-il reçu sa lettre ?... son ami à la base militaire l'avait-il remit à l'ami de Duo... Monsieur Winner... était-elle arriver en sûreté entre les mains de Duo ?...

**« - Fils… À quoi penses-tu ? »** Demanda sa mère qui observait son fils qui depuis un moment ne cessait pas d'observer le ciel avec mélancolie.

**« - A la meilleure pensée que je puisse avoir mère... à Duo... Va-t-il bien ? »**

**« - C'est un garçon fort... sans doute... sinon il n'aurait pas pu supportait tout ce qu'il a vécu jusqu'à maintenant. » **Lui dit sa mère en se rappelant de l'enfant qu'elle avait presque considéré comme son fils.

**« - Je sais... Mais… S'il s'inquiète... »**

**« - Fils... Il y a quelque chose… Des rumeurs que j'ai entendu à propos des Maxwells... se sont des servantes qui me l'ont dit… Mais je refuse pour le moment d'y croire... »**

Wufei fronça les sourcils, intrigué. **« - De quoi s'agit-il Mère ? »**

**« - On murmurait que Madame Diana... marierait sa fille, Di, avec un propriétaire foncier... »**

**« - Quoi ?... je ne le crois pas... son père ne le permettrait pas... »**

**« - Malheureusement... cette Madame est le diable même... »** Fit la mère de Wufei en se signant rapidement. **« - Et son époux est un saint qui accomplit tous ses caprices, et si par malheur il ne les accomplissait pas, Dieu sait ce qu'il se passerait... »**

**« - Tu veux dire que... ? »**

**« - Que si Madame Diana veut que l'enfant se marie... il sera marié... »**

**« - Non... non, non... Je dois l'empêcher !... je dois retourner en ville ! Maintenant ! Et ce maudit Treize qui m'accusait injustement… Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il voulait que je quitte la ville... Et je dois y retourner ! »** S'écria-t-il en sortant rapidement de la demeure qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la petite ville où ils s'étaient réfugié.

_**

* * *

**_

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il ne vit rien, sauf la faible lumière qui provenait des bougies... Il reconnut le lieu, il était dans sa chambre… Non, une seconde... ce n'était pas sa chambre... c'était un autre lieu… Mais... Il se souleva, et remarqua qu'il portait sa chemise de nuit...

**« - Que s'est-il passé ?... »** Se demanda-t-il à haute voix en portant une main à sa tête... Il se souvenait qu'il dansait avec Heero, appuyé contre sa poitrine... mais et ensuite ?

**« - Ah tu as réveillé ! »** Fit une voix dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

**« - Eh ! »** S'écria Duo, alarmé.

**« - Tu m'as inquiété... »** Une silhouette se dessina dans l'obscurité et marchait vers lui… En s'approchant plus de la lumière il vit qu'il s'agissait de Heero. **« - Et pas seulement moi... mais aussi tous nos hôtes... »** Fit-il en lui souriant.

Duo se couvrit rapidement des couvertures... Lui... Mais... Qui... Qui l'avait changé ?

**« - Es-tu encore nerveuse ?... je suis ton mari et c'est naturel que... »** Fit-il en essayant de lui prendre doucement les couvertures des mains.

**« - Non ! »** cria Duo resserrant sa prise sur les couvertures qui entourait son corps...

**« - Allons Di... »** Fit Heero, amusé de la réaction de Duo.

**« - Qui m'a amené ici..? Où suis-je... ? Qui m'a mit ma chemise de nuit ?... »**

**« - Je t'ai porté jusqu'ici… Dans ma maison, pardon notre maison... et c'est ta mère qui t'a changé... » **

Duo soupira... au moins ça n'avait pas été lui. **« - Tu étais tellement nerveuse et avec la pression du mariage, tu t'es retrouvé à bout de force... mais si ça ne te dérange pas... J'aimerais t'examiner et m'assurer que tu n'as rien de grave... »** Fit Heero en essayant une nouvelle fois de retirer les couvertures.

**« - Non !... non, je vais bien ! Ce…. Ce ne sont que les nerfs ! Mais je ne suis pas malade, ni rien. »** Fit Duo, en tentant de lui sourire.

**« - Tu es sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade. »** Fit Heero en lui touchant du doigt le bout de son nez tout en lui souriant.

**« - Je suis sûre.. »** Dit Duo d'un ton confiant...

**« - Bon, dans ce cas... »** Fit Heero en se levant du lit et en commençant à enlever sa chemise.

**« - Que... Que faites-vous ? »** Lui demanda Duo, alarmé.

**« - Je me déshabille pour dormir... »** Lui répondit Heero très naturel.

**« - Mais… Mais... »**

**« - Préfères-tu que j'aille dans un autre lit ou que je dorme dans le fauteuil... ? Tu veux me punir ? »** Lui demanda Heero en prenant un air infantile.

Duo rigola. **« - Non... C'est que... je ne me sens pas capable pour... »**

**« - Je sais... Je veux seulement partager le même lit que toi... »** Lui assura Heero.

**« - Mais... »**

**« - Pas de mais, Mademoiselle !... il ne se passera rien... Tant que tu ne veux pas... »** Dit-il alors qu'il retirait son pantalon... Duo paniqua… Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, à voir Heero nu... Et pour pouvoir garder la tête froide, et sauvegarder les apparences, il se mit la couverture sur la tête, lui camouflant ainsi la vue... Il entendit seulement le petit rire de Heero en voyant sa réaction.

**« - Tu as peur de moi ? »** Demanda-t-il en s'installant sur le lit et en prenant Duo par la taille.

**« - N... Non... »** Répondit Duo ; Il était nerveux, surtout avec la main de Heero qui commençait à parcourir légèrement son corps… Si il continuait, il trouverait quelque chose en bas qui ne devait pas être là… Et il ne trouverait rien en haut qui aurait dû être à la place de son torse... Par chance pour Duo, le jeune homme retira ses mains de sa taille et lui caressa les cheveux, en de long et tendre mouvement... Heero ne devait pas le toucher... ou il était un homme mort... Définitivement !

Heero commença à détacher avec douceur la tresse que sa mère lui avait sûrement faite en lui mettant la chemise de nuit, tandis que son corps se collait de plus en plus contre le sien, il put sentir la respiration de Heero dans son cou, son haleine chaude, un baiser... puis un autre... des sensations étranges envahirent le corps du garçon aux yeux violets...

_« Contrôle-toi... gère... la situation... »_ Pensa-t-il difficilement tandis que les baisers de Heero se faisaient plus pressant dans son cou, Duo tourna la tête par instinct et les lèvres de Heero recueillirent les siennes avec avidité, il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et sa lèvre supérieure alternativement... _« Contrô... Contrôle... Contrôle-toi ! »_ La main de Heero qui reposait jusqu'à présent sur son ventre maintenant menaçait de descendre plus bas, Duo posa sa main sur la sienne pour la stopper.

**« - Que se passe-t-il ?... »** Demanda Heero.

**« - Q... Que... je veux dormir... s'il vous plaît. »** Répondit Duo en essayant de récupérer son souffle qu'il avait perdu à cause des baisers de Heero.

**« - Tu es sûre ? »** Demanda Heero en embrassant son cou.

**« - Oui. »** Fit Duo, avec une voix ferme.

**« - Oh….. Bien… »** Fit Heero, un peu déçu, puis il se rappela les paroles de l'amie de Di... donc il n'avait qu'une solution, celle de se résigner, il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'installer pour dormir.

Duo ne pouvait pas s'endormir... Il devait rester vigilant car les mains de Heero paraissaient avoir leur propre vie concernant Duo, il s'était installé pour dormir en entourant sa taille de ses bras... et ces mains insistaient pour continuer à vouloir explorer son corps !

**« - Je ne suis pas une idiote, Monsieur. »** Soupira Duo alors qu'il se tournait pour pouvoir regarder Heero, pour être sûr que son secret ne serait pas découvert durant son sommeil... il le regarda dormir... il était si beau... Il caressa sa joue et repoussa les quelques mèches qui lui tombait sur les yeux... pauvre garçon... il était maintenant victime d'une autre tromperie de sa mère... pauvre ?... C'est lui qui l'avait échangé contre l'acte de propriété… Lui aussi l'avait traité comme un objet... Lui... Aussi... mais en dépit de tout... Il était aussi une victime, non ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que les bras de Heero l'avaient entouré pour l'approcher un peu plus de lui... _« Dormir dans cette position n'est pas été bonne idée Duo Maxwell. »_ Se dit-il... mais… Au moins... il pourrait dormir pour quelques heures...

_**

* * *

**_

**« - Et ta sœur qui a osé faire ça ! S'évanouir en pleine danse ! »** Ronchonna la mère de Duo alors qu'elle déjeunait avec Treize, Monsieur Maxwell ayant dû s'absenter pour aller s'occuper des finances familiales.

**« - Je suppose. »** Lui répondit Treize en feignant d'écouter alors qu'il lisait le journal tout en buvant son café.

**« - Cet enfant ! Toujours à faire des siennes... »**

**« - Mère… »** S'exclama alors Treize, en reposant le journal. **« - Je suppose que Monsieur Yuy t'a rendu l'acte de propriété non ? Parce que comme je te l'ai dit hier, si il découvre que Duo est un homme... »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?... il ne nous le rendra pas jusqu'à ce que le mariage soit consommé. »** Répondit sa mère en pinçant les lèvres. **« - J'ai essayé de lui en reparler hier, mais il m'a pratiquement évité durant toute la soirée... un véritable mal élevé ce garçon. »**

**« - Mais c'est mauvais pour nous... »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, fils... si Di joue le bon rôle pour dissimuler son secret, nous récupérerons l'acte avant qu'il ne découvre la vérité. »** Annonça sa mère triomphante... Mais Treize en doutait fortement.

_**

* * *

**_

Ce fut des coups frappés à la porte qui réveillèrent Heero, mais sur le coup, il fut heureux de se réveiller en compagnie de son épouse, qui était encore endormie... il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, avant de ressentir de la colère envers celui qui osé frapper contre la porte avec insistance... Il s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**« - Que se passe-t-il ? »** Demanda-t-il en ouvrant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Trowa, qui était plus pâle que la farine.

**« - Heero… La récolte... L'exploitation agricole... Tout à brûler ! »** S'exclama son ami.

**« - Comment ! »** Fit Heero en traversant les couloirs pour atteindre son bureau.

**« - Nous devons immédiatement y aller Heero, il y a eu beaucoup de perte... Que se soit économiques ou... de vies humaines... »**

**« - Quoi ?... »**

**« - Les employés qui ont voulu éteindre le feu... ont été blessés... et comme il n'y avait pas médecin qui pouvait les soigner... »** Expliqua Trowa rapidement.

**« - Malédiction... Va rapidement dire aux employés que nous prenons la route immédiatement ! »**

**« - Et ton épouse ?... »**

**« - Elle va venir avec nous... Je lui dirais qu'il s'agit d'un voyage de noce... »**

**« -.. »** Trowa ne rajouta rien d'autre et sortit du bureau, Heero se dirigea vers chambre, Duo était encore en train de dormir.

**« - Di... Di... Lève-toi... Allez, réveille-toi… »** Fit Heero en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

**« - mmm ? »** Fit Duo, à moitié assoupi **« - Que se passe-t-il ?... »**

**« - Nous devons nous rendre dans mon exploitation agricole... »**

**« - Pourquoi ? C'est tellement rapide... ? »** Fit Duo, très surpris par la nouvelle.

**« - Je sais... Je dois m'occuper d'affaires importantes... je regrette que tu ne puisses pas faire tes adieux à ta famille... »**

**« - Tout va bien... ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela... » **Dit-il en se levant... et se disparaissant rapidement derrière un paravent pour se changer…

**« - As-tu encore peur de moi ! »** Demanda Heero en voyant Duo agir ainsi.

**« - Seulement un peu... »** Répondit péniblement Duo s'en voulant de mentir ainsi à Heero... La prudence n'était pas vraiment une peur… Mais presque !

**« - Très bien... les choses iront à ta vitesse et comme tu le souhaites. »** Déclara Heero avant de sortir de la chambre pour finir de superviser le voyage.

_« - Bon... j'ai élargi ma vie d'un jour... yuuujuu bravo Duo... »_ Se dit-il avec ironie. A dix heures du matin, ils étaient déjà en route pour le domaine de Guadiana... un voyage de deux jours... mais au moins avec cette urgence qui venait d'arriver, Heero ne penserait pas à consommer le mariage... enfin, c'était ce que Duo espérait.

Les nuits qu'ils passèrent après celles-ci ne furent pas très difficiles, Duo avait découvert qu'en dormant en faisant face à Heero, ce dernier ne se déplaçait pas tant... Enfin ses mains ne se déplaçaient pas tant... enfin si, elles bougeaient un peu... il avait des mains trop longues ! Mais au moins Heero n'avait rien soupçonné... et il... ne le rejetait pas... Donc pour le moment sa vie s'était prolongée de trois jours... C'était une bonne chose, non ?

Le jour suivant, ils arrivèrent au Domaine de Guadiana... Il était au moins trois fois plus grand que celui de son père... ses escaliers étaient majestueux et les grandes portes d'acajou invitaient agréablement les hôtes et les propriétaires à entrer... les murs rouges briques lui donnaient une certaine touche casanière... les enfants des employés et les serviteurs sortaient de la maison pour accueillir Heero avec politesse et joie... ; ils descendirent de la voiture.

**« - Bien… Je vous présente à tous mon épouse... Di Maxwell. »** Déclara-t-il d'une voix forte en souriant, avant d'embrasser Duo, qui lui, souriait d'un air gêné.

**« - Bonjour... »**

**« - Monsieur Heero ! »** Cria une voix féminine... et une jeune femme blonde descendit l'escalier en souriant de joie.

**« - Relena ! Quel plaisir de te voir... Voici mon épouse, Di... s'il te plaît montre-lui la maison et les chambres d'accord ? Je dois aller m'occuper de plusieurs choses … »**

**« - Oh... Bonjour Madame. »** Dit Relena en faisant une révérence et en lançant à Duo un regard furieux, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du concerné… Et il en fut très étonné... Pourquoi la regarda-t-il de cette façon... Considérait-elle Heero comme sien ?... Et bien elle se trompait... Maintenant Heero était à lui... Il embrassa Heero avec douceur puis dit à Relena avec un grand sourire.

**« - Bonjour... Di Maxwell-Yuy... Mon époux a oublié de mentionner mon dernier nom de famille… »** Fit-il en souriant toujours, le regard de la blonde se fit plus menaçant, ce qui fit sourire Duo encore plus… Voulait-elle la guerre ? Alors elle l'aurait...

**« - Bon Di... je te verrai plus tard, Amour. »** Dit Heero avant de partir et lui donna un dernier baiser.

Duo acquiesça et suivit Relena... Pourquoi voulait-il la rendre jalouse à la seule pensée que cette fille pourrait être amoureuse de Heero ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'elle le regardait ainsi pour une autre raison ?... mais alors... pourquoi voulait-il la rendre jalouse ?

Et surtout, pourquoi cataloguait-il Heero comme sien ?...

_**À suivre….**_


	6. Chapitre 6

Titre : J'achète ton amour

_Auteur :_ Kary-chan

_Traductrice :_Shali Maxwell.

_Beta-lectrice :_ Taki chan

_Couple :_ 5x2 ; 1x2 ; 4xDorothy

_Disclaimer :_ Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

_Genre :_ AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï

* * *

**_Bonjour tous le monde, alors pour commencer, j'ai deux annonces importantes à faire. Et j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir, car elles comportent à la fois une bonne nouvelle et des mauvaises, alors je vais commencer par les mauvaises :_**

**_Faute de temps, d'envie et d'inspiration, la fic "le destin d'un sorcier" ne sera publié que qand un nouveau chapitre sera écrit, ce qui veut dire qu'elle peut être udaptée la semaine prochaine, comme dans un mois, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je fais un énorme bloquage sur elle._**

**_La seconde mauvaise nouvelle, est que j'ai décidé d'arrêter l'écriture... J'ai plusieurs fics en cours, et je vais prendre le temps de les faire à mon rythme et ne les poster que quand elles seront terminées, donc il n'y aura plus de nouvelles histoires de ma part durant un petit moment..._**

**_Cependant, pour vous faire patienter, je me suis mise au traduction, qui est un vrai soulagement pour mes épaules surchargés, lol, car j'ai pleins de chapitres à poster pendant que j'écris mes fics tranquillement, c'est une bonne chose. Malheureusement, ce qui va suivre ne va peut-être pas plaire à tout le monde (j'ai failli tuer Cora quand je lui ai annoncé, j'espère que j'en tuerais pas d'autre...) j'ai décidé de changer de registre... _**

**_Donc au programme très prochainement :_**

_**- Une nouvelle traduction GW qui s'intitulera : "Moi quoi ?" ****Et ça sera la dernière sur cet animé**_

**_- Viendra ensuite une traduction géniale sur... Gravitation !! Alors avis aux fans de Shuichi et Yuki, va y'en avoir de belles qui vont arriver, mais pour garder un peu de suspence, je ne dirais pas les titres (en tout cas, je viens de recevoir l'autorisation, et je suis trop contente de pouvoir vous les faire partager)._**

**_Donc voilà, plus de Gundam Wing pendant un petit moment, mais les deux traductions "j'achète ton amour" et "Moi quoi?" vont vous consoler, en attendant, je vous dis bonne lecture._**

_

* * *

_

**_Merci pour vos reviews à Echizen D Luffy ; Catirella ; marnie02 ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; Nass ; Lynshan ; Siashini ; lucy-hp ; Noan ; Iroko ; ElangelCaido et Aki no Sabaku._**

**_

* * *

_**

J'achète ton amour

**_Chapitre 6 _**

Il suivit cette jeune fille que Heero lui avait présenté il y a cinq minutes, les couloirs de la maison étaient quelque peu longs et avec peu de lumière naturelle, c'est pourquoi des bougies les illuminaient ce qu'il leurs donnaient un aspect légèrement sombre, ils arrivèrent devant de grandes portes, Relena s'arrêta, et parla presque sans ouvrir la bouche, c'est-à-dire en serrant les dents pour dire à Duo : **« - Voici vos chambres... »** Dit-elle en ouvrant les portes, pour lui montrer une vaste et belle chambre, la lumière entrait par les hauts balcons qui étaient ouverts et dont la brise venant de l'extérieur faisait voleter les minces rideaux, la chambre était composé d'un grand lit avec un couvre-lit blanc joliment brodé, une coiffeuse se trouvait en face agrémenté d'un miroir, des armoires et un secrétaire magnifiquement sculptés dans le bois.

Duo remercia Relena et entra. **« - Nous apporterons vos valises plus tard… Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose demandez à l'un des employés. »** Lui dit sèchement Relena, puis elle fit demi-tour et sortit rapidement.

Il soupira... Dieu !!! Ce sera de long, de très longs jours !... sans parler des nuits... son présumé mari ne le laissant pas dormir sans avoir parcouru son corps de quelques caresses, et à chaque fois que ses mains parcouraient sa peau, une décharge électrique assez agréable parcourait son corps, lui faisant presque perdre le contrôle de lui même...

Il secoua la tête, de nouveau ces pensées sur son jeune mari l'attaquaient... Il regarda de nouveau la chambre et se réjouit de voir un somptueux vase en cristal comportant plusieurs tournesols, de tulipes et de roses posé sur la petite table qui était face au lit. Il continua à marcher dans la chambre en observant chaque détail, Heero s'était efforcé de rendre cette chambre la plus confortable possible, un beau geste... comme tous les gentils gestes qu'il avait eu pour lui jusqu'à présent... il se dirigea vers le lit.

_« - Dieu... Combien de temps me reste-t-il avant qu'il découvre ? »_ Se demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit, il était fatigué tant physiquement que moralement, si Heero ne le tuait pas quand il découvrira la vérité, c'est la situation qui le tuerait. Le lit était confortable... et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit, mais seulement pour un moment, pas plus de quelques minutes, car quelqu'un vint toquer à sa porte, et Duo se leva pour aller ouvrir.

**« - Oui ?... »** Fit-il en ouvrant, c'était une des servantes.

**« - Madame... voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? »**

Madame ?... C'est vrai que c'est ce qu'il était maintenant... Oh Dieu, il n'aimait pas du tout comment les choses se présentaient. **« - Non, merci. Je n'ai pas faim. »** Répondit-il avec un petit sourire, et c'était vrai, la seule chose qu'il voulait maintenant c'était dormir… Et ne plus se réveiller tant que cette farce ne serait pas terminée.

**« - Mais Monsieur a insisté pour vous servir quelque chose à manger... »** Insista à nouveau la fille.

**« - Et bien... si j'ai faim je descendrais manger quelque chose. »** lui répondit à nouveau Duo en souriant.

**« - Bon... »** Fit la servante, pas très convaincue.

**« - Est-ce que... Monsieur... Savez-vous où il est ? » **Demanda-t-il en se souvenant qu'il ne l'avait presque pas vu de toute la journée, puisque la nuit était en train de tomber. Devait-il s'en étonner ? S'était-il déjà habitué à sa présence ici, au point de disparaître une journée entière ?

**« - Il est allé voir les dégâts qu'a causé l'incendie. »** Répondit la fille.

**« - Un incendie ?... »** S'exclama Duo, surpris. Bon, Heero en serait préoccupé durant quelques temps, donc il ne découvrirait pas encore qu'il était un homme; et cela expliqué aussi leur voyage si rapide jusqu'ici.

**« - Oui, Madame... »** Dit la fille prenant un peu plus de confiance à mesure qu'elle parlait avec lui. «** - Le feu s'est déclaré l'autre jour... et il y a eu beaucoup de brûlés et de morts... » **

**« - Et il est allé voir les ravages de l'incendie ? »** Redemanda Duo, il entra à nouveau dans la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des sofas de la pièce, la fille comprit l'intention du jeune homme et entra à sa suite.

**« - Non, Madame... Il est parti examiner les brûlés... mais il a du être retardé à la clinique du village... » **

**« - Je vois... »** Dit-il, cela voulait dire que Heero en aurait encore pour un moment… Et il avait vraiment besoin de prendre un bain. **« - Au fait... Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom. »** Fit Duo.

**« - Je suis Hilde... »** Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire, elle avait l'air gentille et instruite, tout le contraire de Mademoiselle Relena.

**« - Hilde... Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de me préparer un bain ? »** Demanda Duo, un peu gêné de déranger la jeune fille... bien qu'il ait toujours vécu entouré de personnes qui faisaient tout ce qu'il réclamait, cela le tracassait de demander à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

**« - Bien sûr. »** S'exclama-t-elle et elle sortit de la chambre.

Le bain fut préparé rapidement, et Duo put jouir d'un instant de plus de solitude... être dans l'eau chaude l'avait toujours détendu. Un peu plus reposé et avec de nouvelles forces, il se mit au lit, bien que Hilde lui avait demandé cinq autres fois s'il ne souhaitait pas quelque chose à manger, et les cinq fois il lui avait répondu négativement... En vérité, manger, était devenu un besoin minimal à ses yeux.

Il s'endormit rapidement et rêva... il rêva de caresses brûlantes, de lèvres sucrées, chaudes et douces qui lui parcouraient le corps... et des yeux bleus cobalt qui le regardaient... il se réveilla brusquement au milieu de la nuit, mais il était seul dans la chambre, il n'y avait pas de trace de Heero... Il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement... ces caresses avaient eu l'air tellement réelles... mais ce n'était pas seulement cela qui l'inquiétait... mais ces caresses… Bien que cela avait été un simple rêve, il les avait aimé...

Tout cela l'alarmait... pourquoi aimait-il les caresses de Heero ? Pourquoi ressentait-il des sensations plaisantes quand il touchait sa peau... ? Cela n'était pas bon... ce n'était pas normal... et le plus important... ce n'était pas juste !... Pourquoi sentait-il cela avec une simple caresse sur la joue que Heero lui donnait ? Quand il l'embrassait..? Pourquoi avec Wufei il n'avait jamais ressentit ces sensations de plaisir ?...

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, Duo tourna le regard vers elle quand il l'entendit s'ouvrir et rencontra le regard de son époux.

**« - Tu es éveillée ? »** Demanda Heero avec un sourire... **« - Tu ne pouvais pas dormir ? Où tu m'attendais ? » **

**« - Je... Je vous attendais. »** Mentit Duo alors qu'il offrait un sourire à Heero... au moins il essayerait d'être "une bonne épouse" avant que Heero ne découvre la vérité sur lui...

**« - Tu m'as manqué... tu as visité la maison ? »** Questionna Heero tandis qu'il se préparait pour dormir... Duo pour la première fois voyait clairement le corps de cet homme... Et en cet instant, la chambre lui parut plus petite et plus chauffée... Heero enleva se chemise et il put admirer sa poitrine bien formée... Puis le pantalon... Duo ne pouvait pas détourner le regard... et ses joues devinrent rouge cramoisie... _« Ça suffit... détourne ton regard !! »_ Se dit-il et il dévia le regard... quand il était avec Heero... il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de lui-même... Et c'était très mauvais... très très très mauvais...

**« - Di ? »** Appela-t-il alors qu'il ne lui répondait pas.

**« - Ah ?... non… Je me suis reposé... »** Fit-il en se rappelant de la question de Heero.

**« - J'espère que je pourrais te faire visiter demain... J'ai été très occupé aujourd'hui... Il y a eu plusieurs blessés sans mentionner les morts... » **

**« - A cause de l'incendie ? »** Demanda Duo.

**« - Oui... mais... Comment le sais-tu ? »** Demanda Heero, étonné, tandis qu'il prenait place dans le lit, près de Duo.

Duo sourit devant la question de Heero **« - Hilde me l'a dit... Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de perte... » **

**« - Oh... Oui... Nous avons perdu plusieurs employés et... aussi presque toute la récolte de cette saison. »** Répondit Heero en attirant Duo contre sa poitrine, qui se laissa faire... la peau de la poitrine de Heero était tellement douce... et il avait envie de parcourir tout son corps avec sa main... mais il réfréna ses idées, il devait absolument garder le contrôle de son corps pour que rien d'imprudent ne se passe.

**« - Et qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour vous ? »** Demanda Duo, dans le but de faire la conversation...

**« - Évidemment ce sont mes employés… La récolte peut être récupérée lors de la prochaine saison… Mais les vies humaines ne peuvent pas être remplacé, n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« - Oui, vous avez raison. »** Répondit Duo, son cœur battait rapidement... de bonheur... et d'autre chose… De cette sensation étrange que Heero provoquait dans son corps...

Heero caressait les cheveux de Duo... Qu'il voyait pour la première fois entièrement détaché, le parfum du shampoing avec lequel Duo se lavait les cheveux arriva jusqu'à Heero, c'était tellement doux, ce parfum lui donnait une certaine sensation de paix... ou bien est-ce parce qu'il était là dans la semi-obscurité, embrassant la personne qu'il aimait le plus dans ce monde, qui lui donnait cette sensation ?

Cette nuit, Duo était contre la poitrine de Heero, et Heero embrassait son trésor qu'était Duo, puis ils s'endormirent tous les deux, parce que Heero était trop fatigué, mais en s'endormant ainsi, il offrit une nuit complète de repos à Duo...

Au matin, quand Duo se réveilla, Heero était déjà habillé...

**« - Bonjour. »** Le salua Heero en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser, Duo sourit et lui répondit **« - Bonjour. » **

**« - Nous pouvons déjeuner ensemble avant que j'aille à la clinique. »** Lui dit Heero.

**« - Vous vous absentez de nouveau ? »** Demanda Duo étonné par sa propre question... mais pourquoi est-ce que cela l'attristait de ne pas passer ce jour avec Heero ?

**« - Oui, mais demain je serais entièrement disponible pour toi. »** Lui dit-il en souriant **« - Et arrête de me dire 'vous' »** Rajouta-t-il en lui donnant un baiser.

**« - C'est que... » **

**« - Rien... Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »** Lui demanda Heero.

Duo pensa à la réponse, avait-il confiance ?... Oui... même si il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. **« - Oui... Je te fais confiance. »** Répondit-il en se levant et en allant se changer... Heero attendait patiemment qu'il soit prêt.

Puis ils descendirent ensemble à la salle à manger.

**« - Tu t'habitueras rapidement à ta nouvelle maison. »** Lui dit Heero alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à table et qu'on leur servait la nourriture.

**« - Oui... »** Répondit Duo en observant la salle à manger... ce lieu aussi était un peu sombre à son goût...

**« - Ensuite je te montrerai une surprise pour toi... et je suis sûr que cela te plaira ! »** Fit-il.

**« - Oui.. »** Fit Duo en souriant. _« Cesse de le regarder ainsi... »_ Se morigéna-t-il...

**« - Je dirais à Relena qu'elle te montre toute la maison... »** Fit Heero en commençant à manger...

**« - Relena... elle… Que fait-elle précisément au domaine ?... »** Demanda Duo... cette jeune fille ne le satisfaisait absolument pas...

**« - C'était la fille de l'ancien administrateur... mais il est mort peu après mon arrivé ici... et je n'ai pas eu le courage de la mettre à la porte… Elle n'a plus de famille... Ca te tracasse qu'elle soit ici ? »** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire… Il était content que son épouse soit jalouse… Car cela signifiait qu'elle l'aimait.

**« - Non, pas vraiment... C'est seulement que... »** Mais Duo se tut, pourquoi irait-il dire que cette fille l'avait assassinait du regard à son arrivée ? C'était une affaire entre elle et lui… Et il résoudrait ce problème de lui-même.

Le regard de Heero s'assombrit légèrement… Elle n'était pas jalouse alors.

**« - Tu ne rentres que ce soir ? »** Demanda Duo en changeant de sujet.

**« - Oui… Je passerai toute la journée dehors… » **

**« - Mais promets-moi que demain tu passeras toute la journée avec moi. »** Rajouta Duo au bout d'un moment, tentant de ne pas écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée... Plus il était loin de lui, et mieux la vérité était gardée… Alors pourquoi était-il triste et insistait-il pour passer du temps avec lui ?

**« - Bien sûr... »**

Duo sourit avec satisfaction... pour le moment le mieux était de ne pas faire cas de cette voix, non ?... Après avoir terminé de déjeuner, Heero partit... Duo lui dit au revoir, ainsi qu'une autre personne... cette jeune fille appelée Relena, et cela n'avait pas totalement fait plaisir à Duo.

**« - Relena… Fais-lui visiter la maison... »** Lui dit Heero avant de partir.

**« - Oui Monsieur Heero... »** Monsieur... Comme elle détestait le fait d'appeler son Heero ainsi... Elle lança un regard noir à Duo, comme le jour précédent.

**« - Mer... merci c'est gentil de votre part de me montrer la maison. »** Lui dit Duo en souriant... peut-être que s'il se montrait plus convivial, elle le serait elle aussi…

**« - C'est seulement parce que Monsieur Heero me l'a demandé... »** Lui répondit Relena sèchement et elle rentra dans la maison, et Duo se rendit compte que non, elle ne serait pas du tout sympathique avec lui. **« - Vous venez avec moi oui ou non ? »** Lui cria-t-elle depuis l'entrée.

**« - Eh… Oui... »** _« Tu devrais me montrer plus de respect, je suis la dame de la maison !!... Enfin, Monsieur plutôt... mais peu importe, je suis ton supérieur ! »_ Pensa Duo alors qu'il suivait Relena dans la maison.

**« - Ici, c'est la cuisine... »** Fit Relena en entrant dans la pièce... **« -Et je suppose que Hilde vous montrera le reste car j'ai autres choses à faire... avec votre autorisation... Madame… »** Elle cracha presque ces mots en appelant Duo ainsi.

**« - Écoute... Tu lui dois le respect ! »** Lui cria Hilde, fâchée. **« - C'est la patronne maintenant ! » **

**« - Toi, tais-toi ! Une simple servante comme toi n'a pas le droit de parler avec moi ! »** Lui ordonna Relena.

**« - Ne lui criait pas dessus ! »** Duo défendit alors Hilde. **« - Elle a raison... tu me dois le respect maintenant... et je ne te permets pas que tu traites ainsi quelqu'un dans cette maison, tu n'es plus personne ici... » **

**« - Elle aussi, elle n'est personne... Et vous ne pouvez pas me donner d'ordres non plus. » **

**« - Je suis l'épouse de Heero »** _« ou l'époux plutôt.. »_ Pensa Duo **« - Et par conséquent je suis aussi la propriétaire de cette maison… Donc je pense que… Tu dois me respecter et obéir à mes ordres…Donc je t'interdis de traiter ainsi les filles qui nous aident ! »** Lui dit Duo en élevant un peu la voix mais sans en arriver à crier, il prit seulement un ton approprié pour se faire comprendre.

**« - J'obéis seulement à monsieur Heero. » **Répondit Relena qui pleurait presque de colère.

**« - Que tu aimes ça ou pas, maintenant tu dois également m'obéir. »** Fit Duo en abandonnant toute trace de sourire.

**« - Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'obéirai seulement aux ordres de monsieur Heero. » **

**« - Bien, alors je le dirais à Heero et on verra ce qu'il pense du fait que tu n'obéisses pas aux ordres de son épouse. »** Lui dit Duo avec un sourire _« Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne la vérité me concernant. » _Pensa-t-il avant de continuer : **« - Parce que je te rappelle que _JE_ suis son épouse. » **Termina-t-il en insistant bien sur le "je".

Relena ne répondit pas, elle se détourna, indignée et sortit de la cuisine.

**« - Dieu... quel caractère... »** Soupira Duo en rigolant légèrement.

**« - Elle a toujours été ainsi... comme Monsieur à de l'affection pour elle, elle se croit la maîtresse et la propriétaire de la maison. »** Lui confia Hilde.

**« - Et donc… Maintenant, elle sait que ce n'est plus le cas... »**

A partir de cet instant et durant tout l'après-midi, Duo ne vit Relena nul part... Ce qui le réjouit... Heero arriva plus tôt que d'habitude, Duo regarda par un des balcons et vit comment Relena s'empressait d'aller accueillir "son Monsieur", Duo n'eut alors plus le moindre doute, cette fille était amoureuse de Heero, rien qu'à voir son visage rayonnant dès qu'elle le voyait... Par conséquent Duo savait qu'elle le haïssait pour lui avoir enlevé Heero... mais bon... Il ne permettrait pour rien au monde qu'elle le lui prenne... par Dieu ! Il avait encore ses pensées en tête qui n'avait pas lieu d'être... Ne serait-il pas préférable que se soit elle qui soit avec Heero… ? Ainsi tout serait mieux... Tout le monde serait en paix… Mais être sans Heero... son esprit ne le voulait pas et son coeur était d'accord... Heero était maintenant à lui... et il ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement... comment pourrait-il renoncer au garçon qui réveillait tant de sensations inconnues en lui avec seulement un baiser ?... Mais une petite voix dans son esprit lui dit mesquinement : _« Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille rester avec toi quand il saura que tu es un homme. » _

Duo sortit pour accueillir à son tour Heero, quand il approcha de lui, il l'embrassa... en partie par fierté parce que Relena était à côté et qu'il voulait lui montrer qu'il était sien. Heero lui sourit, Duo remarqua une très grande fatigue sur son visage et lui suggéra de monter dans la chambre pour se reposer, et Heero comme un bon époux, obéit à la demande de son épouse, et une fois dans la chambre, Duo proposa à Heero de dîner.

**« - Voulez-vous que je leur demande d'apporter le repas dans la chambre ? »** Lui demanda Duo.

**« - Tu continues à me dire 'vous'... »** Lui dit avec un sourire Heero en tendant la main pour que Duo s'approche de lui alors qu'il était couché sur le lit.

**« - Pardon... Je… Je te promets de cesser de le faire. »** Fit Duo. **« - Alors... Tu veux dîner ? »** Duo s'approcha du lit en prenant la main de Heero... Cela lui faisait bizarre d'agir aussi normalement avec lui… C'était rare... Mais à la fois tellement... complaisant.

**« - Non... Je préfèrerais un bain. »** Lui répondit-il.

**« - Je vais leur dire qu'ils te le préparent... »** Dit Duo en se détachant de la main d'Heero pour s'éloigner.

**« - Attends... tu ne veux pas te baigner avec moi ? »** Lui demanda-t-il en souriant avec ce sourire sexy que seul Heero savait faire, Duo sentit ses joues se colorer subitement.

**« - J'ai… Déjà… Pris mon… bain. »** Balbutia Duo... Quelle question ! Évidemment qu'il voulait se baigner avec lui… Il voulait que Heero lui caresse tout le corps comme il savait le faire, lui faire ressentir cette chaleur bienfaitrice... mais il ne pouvait pas… Il ne devait pas ! Où se serait un grand chaos dans sa propre maison à Sahuatoba … Mais aussi dans la maison de Heero... qui était maintenant, seulement pour un moment, aussi sa maison…

**« - S'il te plait.. »** Le supplia Heero.

**« - Je vais… Demander à ce qu'on prépare ton bain ! »** Fit Duo, puis sans regarder à nouveau Heero, il sortit de la chambre le plus rapidement possible, et fut de retour après un instant avec un repas…

**« - Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas manger pour le moment mais... j'ai pris ça pour après ton bain... »** Dit-il en plaçant le plateau près du lit, et s'assit pour lui tenir compagnie.

**« - Merci... Alors si tu te baignais avec moi ? »** Lui redemanda Heero avec une certaine malice.

Aaaaah toujours cette demande !... N'allait-il donc pas abandonner ce sujet ?... Heero était aussi obstiné qu'un vieux mulet... Enfin c'était l'avis de Duo évidemment, qui était plus que nerveux... sans savoir pourquoi, puisque si il avait dit non... c'était non, le problème était que tout son corps criait qu'il voulait se baignait avec lui...

**« - Allez... C'est seulement un bain… »** Insista Heero et pour tenter de le convaincre, il ignora le repas apporter par Duo, et se plaça sur lui, lui caressa sa joue et commença à embrasser son cou... de nouveau, Duo sentit la perte de contrôle de son corps sous les caresses de Heero.

Heureusement sa bonne étoile, fit en sorte que Hilde frappe à la porte pour les informer que le bain était prêt.

**« - Alors... »** Redemanda Heero… En léchant au passage le lobe de l'oreille de Duo.

**« - Ton bain... l'eau serait froide.. »** lui répondit Duo en ne voulant pas que Heero cesse d'embrasser son corps...

**« - Bien... »** Dit-il, et il se leva pour se diriger vers la baignoire.

**« - Aaaay Dieu ! »** S'écria Duo en descendant du lit... c'était difficile... mais pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?... Il n'aimait pas Heero… Par conséquent, il ne devait pas se sentir aussi bien quand il l'embrassait... mais c'était ce qui arrivait...

**« - Di ! Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? »** Lui cria Heero depuis le bain, Duo soupira profondément... Le contrôle… C'était ce qu'il devait avoir... Le contrôle pour pouvoir manier la situation... Un simple contrôle… Mais il était évident que c'était plus facile de le penser que de le faire...

Duo s'approcha du bain **« - Oui ? »**

Heero sourit. **« - Je voulais seulement que tu viennes. »** Dit-il avec un ton joueur.

Duo s'approcha du bain et observa Heero, de nouveau son regard refusait de se détourner du corps parfait de Heero.

**« - Vient... »** Fit Heero en tendant la main vers Duo pour qu'il la prenne.

**« - Je ne me vais pas me baigner... »** L'avertit Duo avec un petit grognement dans la voix.

**« - Bien... mais… Peux-tu me frotter le dos ?... »** Duo soupira, et prit place derrière le dos de Heero qui était à moitié immergé de la baignoire et commença à le frotter... avec soin… Presque avec dévotion… En jouissant de la douceur de sa peau sous sa main... et il rinça avec l'eau pour enlever toute trace de savon... et sans savoir pourquoi… Ou plutôt comment, il commença à déposer des petits baiser dans la nuque de Heero... ses mains commencèrent à caresser les parties sensibles du dos de son jeune mari... Ses baisers se firent plus insistant... quand… La réalité le frappa soudainement : _"Aimait-il Heero Yuy ?" _

**« - Par... Pardon... »** Fit-il alors qu'il se levait et s'éloignait rapidement...

Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero le rejoignit. **« - Pourquoi te pardonnerais-je..? J'aimais. »** Fit-il tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il y avait eu ce revirement de situation alors que tout se passait bien il y a quelques instants.

Duo ne savait plus où donner de la tête… Pourquoi ceci ne s'était-il jamais produit auparavant ? Son corps n'avait jamais autant réclamer être dans les bras de quelqu'un auparavant... pas plus que son corps avait ressentit autant de chaleur en voyant quelqu'un, comme quand il voyait le corps de Heero... quand il voyait ses lèvres… ses yeux...

Et avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait même pas pensé une seule fois à Wufei… Et il ne put s'empêcher de comparer... avec Wufei il n'avait jamais rien ressenti cela... Il n'avait pas le besoin constant d'être avec lui... Heero était presque comme une drogue dont il avait besoin avec folie… par contre Wufei... le mieux était de l'oublier ?... Il se sentait coupable... il aimait Wufei ! Il l'aimait, il en était sûr ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ses sensations inconnues quand il le touchait... Mais il n'aimait pas Heero... il ne l'aimait pas n'est-ce pas ?... Il ne pouvait pas aimer deux personnes à la fois... ou peut-être qu'en passant tout ce temps avec Heero il avait effacer Wufei de sa mémoire ?... maintenant Duo était confondu, et se sentait coupable de douter de ses sentiments pour Wufei, et de ressentir cette sensation... cette passion charnelle envers Heero.

**« - Tu dois être fatigué... et je.. » **Tenta Duo.

**« - Jamais je ne serais fatigué pour toi.. »** Lui dit Heero en s'approchant de lui et en l'embrassant dans le dos... Des frissons parcoururent tout son corps.

**« - Mais moi, je suis fatigué... »** Fit Duo.

**« - Tu es sûr que c'est cela... Ou bien as-tu peur de... ? » **

**« - Les deux.. »** Répondit Duo, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Heero soupira. **« - Si c'est ainsi... Je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que… Tu aies un peu plus confiance... »** Dit-il tout en contemplant celle qui détenait son cœur !

**« - Vraiment ? »** Demanda Duo, se sentant coupable...

**« - Vraiment... »** Et ainsi cette nuit... Ils s'embrassèrent avant de dormir... Sans qu'il ne se passe rien de plus dans la chambre...

_

* * *

_

**« - Il y a une autre lettre, Dorothy... »** Dit Quatre en entrant à la salle où se trouvait son épouse, qui était en train de broder.

**« - De Wufei ? »** Demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux de son ouvrage pour regarder son mari.

**« - Oui... »**

**« - Pour Duo ?... » **

**« - Non... Elle m'est adressée. » **

**« - Ouvre-là... »** Dit Dorothy sans réfléchir.

**« - Si je l'ouvre... Je devrais lui répondre… » **

**« - Quatre pense à ce que ce garçon doit ressentir… S'enfuir ainsi… À cause du caprice de trois personnes… S'enfuir loin de la personne qu'il aime... » **

**« - S'il aime réellement Duo… Ça lui détruirait le cœur de savoir que... ou pire encore... il irait peut-être le... » **

**« - Je crois qu'il a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe... » **

**« - Je suis aussi préoccupé pour Duo... nous ne savons pas si… Ce qui est arrivé !... Enfin je te rappelle que c'est un homme... Dorothy... je ne crois pas que nous ayons bien fait en laissant ce mariage se réaliser… »**

**« - Et que voulais-tu qu'on fasse... kidnapper Duo pour qu'il ne se marie pas ? » **

**« - Les choses se sont mal passées dès le début... » **

**« - Je le sais Quatre... »** Lui répondit Dorothy en embrassant son époux. **« - Mais Duo saura contrôler la situation… Il est prêt… Et si ce mariage n'a pas pu être évité, c'est parce que sa mère et son frère se sont arrangés pour ne lui laisser aucune échappatoire... » **

**« - C'est vrai... Madame Maxwell est folle... » **

**« - Et aigrie... et son fils Treize n'est pas tombé très loin de l'arbre... »** Confessa Dorothy.

Quatre se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et regarda de nouveau l'enveloppe... Il l'ouvrit avec soin... et la lit.

**« - Il est au courant pour les plans du mariage… Il me demande si c'est vrai… Et si c'est le cas... il me demande avec qui... » **

**« - Tu vas lui répondre ? »** Demanda Dorothy en prenant la lettre des mains de son mari.

Quatre soupira. **« - Oui... mais je ne lui dirais pas avec qui s'est marié Duo… S'il veut le savoir, ce sera son problème... » **

**« - Tu es sûr Amour? »** Demanda Dorothy en voyant la culpabilité se peindre sur le visage de Quatre, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison, si Quatre donnait une seule piste à Wufei, ça aggraverait sûrement les choses, Quatre se sentirait coupable des évènements.

**« - Oui... je crois que c'est le moins que nous devons pour Duo... donner une explication à ce garçon... »**

Dorothy acquiesça... **« - Cet après-midi, j'enverrai une lettre à Duo... je veux savoir comme ça se passe... peut-être que nous pourrions aller lui rendre visite ! »** Dit Dorothy d'une voix enjouée, et Quatre se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

**« - Peut-être Dorothy... peut-être. »** Dit-il en lui souriant.

* * *

Au matin suivant, il se déroula la même chose que ce qui se passait tout les matin, Heero réveillait Duo avec un baiser, puis ce dernier se levait et allait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller... Heero ne protestait pas... et Duo remerciait les cieux pour cela… Durant le déjeuner, Heero entama la conversation. 

**« - Relena t'a-t-elle montré toute la maison ? » **

**« - Et bien... non... »** C'était la vérité, non ?... C'était Hilde qui avait fini de tout lui faire visiter...

**« - Quoi ? Mais je lui avais dit que… » **

**« - C'est que... je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup, tu sais ? »** Lui répondit Duo, tentant de l'excuser. **« - Je crois qu'elle pense que tu seras de son côté... » **

**« - Quoi ?... » **

**« - Allons… Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de ses regards… »** Dit Duo, incrédule… Peut-être que Heero s'en était rendu compte, mais préférait le feindre.

**« - Regards... Quels regards ? »** Demanda Heero.

**« - C'est sérieux... ? »** Demanda Duo, surpris que Heero ne s'en soit pas du tout rendu compte...

«** - Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu te montrer la maison ?... »** Demanda Heero.

**« - Bon… Nous avons eu une petite discussion sur l'autorité dans cette maison... » **

**« - C'est à dire ? » **

**« - Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'obéissait qu'à toi... Et elle m'a aussi dit que je n'étais personne pour lui donner des ordres » **

**« - Mais… Tu es mon épouse… Et la propriétaire de cette maison… »** Fit Heero, rigolant d'incrédulité en entendant les mots de Relena.

**« - C'est ce que je lui ai dit… Mais apparemment elle ne m'aime pas… »** Lui dit Duo.

**« - Je lui parlerais… Elle doit être perturbée par le fait qu'avant c'est elle qui s'occupé de tout mais maintenant, tout cela te revient… Elle croit peut-être que je la renverrai. »** Dit Heero à Duo.

_« Que tu es naïf !... je ne crois pas que ce soit la vraie raison mon cher Heero. »_ Pensa Duo tout en souriant à Heero.

**« - J'espère ne pas vous interrompre. »** Fit alors Trowa en entrant dans la salle à manger **« - Heero… Pardonne-moi de te déranger... Mais devons aller voir ce qui reste de la récolte et préparer la prochaine... » **

**« - Eh... ? Oui… Tu peux me laisser quelques minutes ?... aah et au fait… Je ne vous ai pas présentés officiellement... Di, Trowa mon meilleur ami… Et Trowa voici Di... qui est plus qu'une meilleure amie. » **

**« - Bonjour. »** Se saluèrent Duo et Trowa en se serrant la main, à la différence que Trowa embrassa celle de Duo.

**« - Di, je dois y aller… Mais avant je voudrais te montrer la surprise que je te réserve… Je te rejoindrais dans un moment Trowa. »** Dit Heero en prenant de la main Duo et en le conduisant dehors, ils passèrent à l'extérieur par une porte, et dans la parc du Domaine, et une fontaine, ils continuèrent à marcher un moment.

**« - Où allons-nous ? »** Demanda Duo qui commençait à fatiguer de marcher... et ces chaussures qu'il portait n'étaient pas très confortables... une autre incommodité de s'habiller comme une femme.

**« - Dans ton jardin. »** Lui répondit Heero.

**« - Mon... Quoi ? » **

**« - Ton jardin... Je me souviens que tu aimais être dans ton jardin entre les arbres quand je venais te rendre visite pendant mon séjour à Sahuatoba… Donc... »** Heero écarta une cascade de feuilles provenant d'une plante et mis à jour un jardin magnifique avec de hauts arbres (Duo put distinguer plusieurs saules et bouleaux) et un tapis de fleurs colorées **« - Nous avons planter les fleurs… Ces arbres étaient ici… Et nous l'avons réaménagé… Ce sera ton lieu secret... Et le mien aussi… Ce sera notre secret. »**

Duo était fasciné **« - Merci !... »** Dit-il tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur la joue de Heero et commençait à parcourir le lieu **« - C'est grand... et très beau... tu as raison j'aime beaucoup être entre la nature… Tu ne trouves pas cela relaxant..? Ce lieu sera idéale pour venir lire un livre ou pour passer simplement le temps... tu sais aussi il est parfait pour faire des pique-niques !... Dorothy et Quatre aimeront beaucoup... Ils aiment aussi les grands jardins. »** Commenta Duo, Heero était heureux, il ne l'avait jamais vu tellement enjoué, il avait réussit à satisfaire Di... C'était admirable voir son sourire et ses yeux enflammer d'une telle manière, et surtout l'écouter parler plus avec une telle passion.

**« - Tu aimes ? »** Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Duo pour l'embrasser.

**« - Ca m'enchante... merci encore... » **

**« - Tu sais aussi à quoi peut servir ce lieu... ? »** Demanda-t-il en l'embrassant avec passion... Duo laissa la langue de Heero explorait sa bouche… Il sentit de nouveau cette sensation... Duo se sépara de lui avec difficulté de Heero.

**« - Monsieur Trowa t'attend… Ce ne serait pas poli de le faire attendre, n'est-ce pas ?... » **

**« - Bien sûr… Nous nous verrons plus tard. »** Dit Heero, n'ayant pas très envie de quitter Duo.

**« - Oui… Et encore merci… »** Et Duo resta dans ce petit lieu secret et cadeau de Heero… De son Heero… il sourit avec tendresse... ça avait été une semaine rare... et il pouvait dire avec certitude que si Heero apprenait la vérité il avait été très heureux durant cette semaine.. Mais… Quand il saura... ce petit conte de fées qu'il vivait pour le moment se transformerait en cauchemar... ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant de mieux connaître Heero… Peut-être… Avec un peu de chance la réaction de Heero sera favorable ?

Mais pour le moment, le plus important c'était de récupérer l'acte de propriété... il devrait peut-être en profiter pour les demander à Heero, de les envoyer sa mère… Et tout le reste, il le laissait entre les mains du destin...

_**À suivre….** _


	7. Chapitre 7

**_Titre :_** J'achète ton amour

**_Auteur :_** Kary-chan

**_Traductrice :_** Shali Maxwell.

**_Béta-lectrice :_** Taki Chan

**_Couple :_** 5x2 ; 1x2 ; 4xDorothy

**_Disclaimer :_** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

**_Genre :_** AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï

* * *

_**Merci pour vos reviews à marnie02 ; JustShadows ; EyPi ; kat-chan ; lucy-hp ; Lynshan ; ElangelCaido ; Tsuki-no-shinigami ; Nass ; Catirella et Noan.**_

**_Et voici l'instant de vérité que tout le monde attend depuis longtemps..._**

**

* * *

**

CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE SCENE CHOQUANTE SE PASSANT ENTRE DEUX HOMMES, HOMOPHOBES ET ÂMES SENSIBLES PASSAIENT VOTRE CHEMIN...

J'achète ton amour

**_Chapitre 7_**

Cet après-midi n'avait pas était très agréable pour Duo... quand il se trouvait avec Relena la seule chose que la fille faisait, c'était de le regarder et murmurer des choses dont Duo se doutait de ne pas être des gentillesses à son égard... il alla à la cuisine... Il savait un peu cuisiner… Et il voulait faire quelque chose pour Heero... Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il voulait simplement que le jeune homme soit heureux…

**« - Bonjour. »** Salua joyeusement Duo en entrant dans la cuisine... mais il ne reçu pas de réponse, il vit alors Hilde en train de pleurer à chaude larmes **« - Que se passe-t-il Hilde ?... »** Demanda le garçon en s'approchant de la jeune fille et en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

**« - Mademoiselle Relena m'a réprimandé... »** Répondit Hilde entre deux sanglots légers.

**« - Mais pourquoi ?... »**

**« - Elle a dit que j'étais une misérable et que si je lui parlais à nouveau comme je l'avais fait, elle me punirait sévèrement.. »** Expliqua-t-elle entre ses sanglots…

**« - Mais… Je lui avais interdit d'agir ainsi… Elle va voir ! »** S'écria Duo, fâché... il ne supportait pas de voir des gens se croire plus important que d'autre...

**« - Non, Madame… N'allait pas la réprimander, sinon elle va savoir que c'est moi qui ai parlé ! »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas Hil... »** Et il partit à la recherche de Relena. Il l'a trouva dans une des pièces de la maison. **« - Relena... Que t'ais-je dis hier... ? »**

**« - Rien que je me rappelle ! »**

**« - Ne fais pas la maligne avec moi Relena... je t'avais catégoriquement interdit d'insulter un des employés de cette maison... »**

**« - Et je vous ais dit que je ne d'ordre de personne d'autre que Heero ! »** Lui cria Relena en se levant du sofa et pour faire face à Duo.

**« - Maintenant je suis l'épouse de Heero... Tu dois aussi obéir à mes ordres. »**

**« - Je n'obéirai jamais à quelqu'un qui s'est sûrement marié avec Heero pour lui soutirer son argent ! »** Une gifle atteignit le visage de Relena, la faisant tomber au sol... Duo n'avait pas mesuré sa force, qui était décuplé par la colère.

**« - Pardonne-moi Relena, je ne voulais pas ! »** Dit-il en essayant de l'aider à se relever mais celle-ci éloigna sa main d'une claque.

**« - Je le dirai à Heero... »**

**« - Allons lui dire ! »** Duo avait-il ressentit de la peine pour la jeune fille ?... Et bien plus maintenant !... **« - Et tu verras à qui il donnera raison… À son employé ou à son épouse... »**

**« - Je ne suis pas seulement une employée… Je suis plus que cela pour Heero. »**

**« - Bien sûr… Maintenant tu vas me dire que tu es son ami ? »** Demanda Duo en défiant Relena.

**« - Peut-être… Mais je sais que vous n'avez pas consommé ce mariage, donc pour le moment je suis toujours considéré comme la Dame de Maison. »** Lui dit Relena avec un sourire triomphant avant de sortir de la salle.

Comment diable savait-elle cela ? Heero le lui avait-il raconté ?... mais pourquoi lui raconterait-il quelque chose d'aussi intime... ? Avaient-ils une liaison... ? Allons Duo... peut-être que cela était le mieux non? Que cette fille prenne la place d'épouse de Heero au lieu de lui... au moins elle pourrait porter sans crainte le titre de son épouse… parce que lui… il ne savait plus combien de temps durerait cette comédie et il ressentait déjà de l'affection pour Heero Yuy, une affection qui était différente de celle qu'il avait ressenti pour les autres dans sa vie… bien que dix-sept années de vie ne soit pas beaucoup, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que c'était des sentiments nouveaux et différents.

Il passa la moitié de la matinée dans la cuisine à préparer un bon pâté en croûte... C'était quelque chose de simple à faire, et cela le ferait passer vraiment pour une femme, non ?... en outre ce pâté en croûte était en partie un remerciement à Heero pour la surprise qu'il lui avait fait et qui sûrement lui avait pris du temps à préparer. Cette enfant, Hilde, avait rapidement ressentit une grande considération pour Duo, et c'était réciproque ; c'était une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans, ses cheveux étaient quelque peu courts car ils lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules **(1),** et ses yeux bleus brillaient de gaieté.

**« - Vous devez être heureuse de vous être mariée, non ? »**

**« - eeh… Oui »** Duo ne savait que répondre… si on lui avait posé cette question quelques jours auparavant, il aurait répondu que non… Mais maintenant… il ne savait pas avec certitude…

**« - Monsieur est vraiment bon, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Oui... bien que je ne le connaisse pas encore très bien... »**

**« - Vous verrez... c'est quelqu'un de très bon... ici, nous lui devons tous beaucoup. »** Lui confessa la jeune fille.

Beaucoup plus tard dans l'après-midi, en voyant que Heero n'arrivait encore pas, un peu déçu, il demanda qu'ils lui préparent un bain.

Le bain était déjà préparé quand il entra dans la salle d'eau, il ajouta un peu d'huile parfumée dans l'eau de la baignoire et l'arôme doux inonda alors la pièce, il se déshabilla entièrement et entra dans la baignoire, l'eau chaude l'entoura, il rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, il aimait beaucoup sentir l'eau caresser tout son corps... il se redressa alors un peu et se fit rapidement une tresse pour éviter de mouiller ses cheveux, et ferma de nouveau les yeux, écoutant seulement le son léger de sa respiration... il aimait tant être ainsi.

Il était tellement plongé dans son propre monde de pensées qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre... jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre sans préavis.

Duo, dans un réflexe automatique, se couvrit rapidement (pour qu'on ne voit pas qu'il avait quelque chose en plus.. et quelque chose en moins), et heureusement que l'eau couvrait la plus grande partie de son corps... Il regarda la personne qui était entrée dans la pièce et qui maintenant le regardait avec un sourire.

Heero ne dit rien... il commença à déboutonner sa chemise... de nouveau ce corps qui provoquait tant d'étranges sensation à Duo fut découvert... la chemise tomba au sol, tout comme les autres vêtements que le jeune homme portait, se retrouvant nu face à son épouse.

Duo déglutit... espérant que Heero ne ferait pas ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait faire... car maintenant, il n'avait pas d'échappatoire... ni aucun moyen de sortir de la baignoire dévêtu, parce que Heero se rendrait compte de son petit secret… mais s'il restait là sans faire rien, il l'apprendrait aussi… Mon Dieu il était prit entre deux feux... Duo ferma fortement les yeux... « _S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît.. »_ suppliait le garçon aux yeux améthyste._ « Faites qu'il y ait un miracle inattendu »_. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il sentit des bras entourer ses épaules... il sentit ensuite des lèvres parcourir avec douceur tout son cou... déposant de légers baisers... alternant entre ses deux épaules... Heero embrassait son dos sans être encore entré dans la baignoire.

Il sentait la chaude respiration de Heero dans son cou... sur ses épaules... cette sensation de plaisir était plus forte maintenant en sentant sa peau nue contre celle, toute aussi nue de Heero, il ne pu éviter un léger gémissement sortir de sa bouche.

Ce gémissement indiqua à Heero que son ange aimait ses caresses... il le soupçonnait déjà avant… parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il embrassait son épouse, la respiration de cette dernière devenait agitée... mais elle trouvait toujours une excuse pour l'empêcher de continuer... Mais cette fois ça ne sera pas ainsi… Il allait la faire complètement sienne. Dans tous les termes du mot cet être tellement beau allait enfin devenir sien... il entra dans la baignoire en observant la réaction de son épouse... ses beaux yeux violets le regardaient avec une lueur de peur, mais il ferait en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas peur… il ne blesserait jamais son beau trésor.

Duo essayait de calmer sa respiration qui était maintenant agitée... en partie à cause de l'excitation et en partie à cause des nerfs... en dépit des baisers, il n'avait pas abandonné sa position qui dissimulait les parties intimes de son corps, de ce qui existait et ce qui n'existait pas... et il regardait maintenant avec panique Heero rentrer dans la baignoire avec lui... et qu'il plaçait son corps contre le sien...

Heero reprit de nouveau les caresses et les baisers qu'il avait commencé sur le corps de Duo, ce dernier se tendit mais peu à peu, il se laissa porter par les caresses... son corps commença à se détendre de nouveau... et être excité... le contrôle que l'esprit de Duo demandait à son corps à grand cris fut complètement ignoré... il ne voulait pas cesser de sentir ces caresses… ces baisers chauds... la main de Heero caressait sa cuisse et remontait vers son entrejambe et il ferma les yeux.

Duo sentit Heero retirer sa main brusquement et s'écarter de lui avec rapidité... le silence qui suivit était presque sépulcral, Duo rouvrit les yeux... le moment où la vérité serait découverte était arrivé... en ouvrant ses yeux la première chose qu'il rechercha, ce fut le regard de Heero, qui le regardait avec doute et étonnement... mais ce n'était pas le regard de colère et dégoût qu'attendait Duo, il soupira... et comme pour répondre à la question muette de Heero qui flottait dans son esprit, Duo se leva, permettant ainsi à Heero d'observer attentivement son corps, des gouttes d'eau glissaient sur la peau lisse, la natte reposait sur une épaule, cascadant le fin torse, Heero regarda avec sérieux le corps nu de son beau 'époux', et il pensa qu'il était beau, et il fut lui-même surpris de penser toujours cela ; le corps qu'il avait devant lui était... il n'y avait qu'un mot pour le décrire, il était parfait.

La respiration de Duo s'arrêta... mais il ne détourna pas le regard de celui de Heero, un regard qui disait clairement "c'est ce que je suis", Heero ne détournait pas non plus le regard de celui de Duo, un regard que Duo ne sut pas déchiffrer…

Heero ouvrit la bouche... mais la referma aussitôt... que fallait-il demander ? La personne dont il était amoureux était un homme... c'était plus que clair non... un garçon extrêmement beau... Heero se leva à son tour pour se mettre à la hauteur de Duo, il tendit la main, le garçon aux yeux violets fit un geste de recul dans l'attente d'un coup mais au lieu de cela, il reçut une caresse... mais quelque chose dans l'esprit de Heero lui fit baisser son bras... à cet instant ce précieux et parfait être qu'il avait devant lui, le regardait avec crainte mais aussi un peu de joie... attendant le jugement de cet homme qu'il avait appris à aimer...

Il avait été trompé… il ne comprenait pas… c'était un homme... pas une femme… trompé ! Sans dire mot et sans regarder Duo, il sortit du bain et attrapa une serviette pour se couvrir... trompé ! Par Dieu... pourquoi personne ne lui avait-il rien dit... ce mariage ne valait rien... ses pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête, ne voulant pas sortir… ces pensées qui faisaient en sorte qu'une fureur grandisse en lui. Il se sécha rapidement... Duo l'imita mais en retenant les larmes de désespoir qui voulaient sortir... mais il ne fallait pas pleurer... seulement attendre... mais s'il ne pleurait pas… comment sortirait-il toute cette incertitude qu'il ressentait en lui ?... sans qu'il ne le souhaite ses larmes sortirent.

**« - Maintenant, ne crois pas pouvoir t'en sortir avec tes pleurnicheries... »** Dit Heero à Duo.

**« - Pardon... »** Répondit Duo en essuyant ses larmes et essayant de les arrêter de couler en passant ses mains sur ses joues et ses yeux.

**« - COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE ÇA, TU... TU ES... PAR DIEU TU ES UN HOMME... TOI ET TA FAMILLE, VOUS M'AVEZ TROMPÉ ! »** Cria Heero.

**« - Je le sais... mais crois-moi… Je ne voulais pas te tromper... »** Fit Duo, s'excusant... ça le blessait que Heero lui crie dessus ainsi… Cela le blessait... l'aimait-il donc ?...

**« - Ah ! Tu vas me dire à présent, que c'est toi le martyre, c'est ça ? »**

**« - Non !... si ce n'avait pas été pour l'acte de propriété, je ne... »** Fit Duo, mais en écoutant ces mots Heero fit volte-face et sortit de la chambre...

Un sanglot... suivi d'un autre... larmes cristallines se mirent à couler sans interruptions... Duo essuya ses larmes... il ne devait pas pleurer sur ce qui était fait... maintenant il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait... mais... il s'y attendait depuis un moment non ? Même si la vérité avait un peu tardé à être découverte, ce qui se passerait serait inévitable, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, Duo se retourna et il vit Heero le regardant avec une haine évidente depuis la porte... il jeta des papiers dans sa direction qui tombèrent au sol..

Duo regarda avec étonnement Heero... avant de se reprendre et de regarder ce qu'étaient ces papiers… l'acte de propriété...

**« - C'est ce pourquoi tu as fais ça... non ? »** Dit Heero d'une voix énergétique.

**« - Oui.. »** Répondit calmement Duo en le regardant, mais le regard de Heero lui fit baisser la tête. **« Mais c'est toi qui m'a choisi... »** Fit Duo.

**« - Tais-toi !... si tu avais un soupçon de dignité, tu m'aurais dit la vérité avant !! »**

**« - J'ai essayé de te le dire !!... et ne me parle pas de dignité… Ce n'est pas toi l'homme qui a acheté une femme comme s'il s'agissait d'un vil bétail ? »** Demanda Duo, fâché...

**« - Tu… n'as pas... le droit de m'accuser de ça… J'ai été trompé ! »**

**« - Et tu crois que je me suis senti comment quand j'ai appris que tu m'avais pratiquement acheté ? »** Lui cria Duo.

**« - CE N'EST PAS LA MÊME CHOSE ! »**

**« - Je sais !... mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je voulais te dire toute la vérité avant... »**

**« - Les occasions n'ont pas manqué pourtant ! »**

**« - Ca c'est ce que tu crois !... »** Cria Duo... Non, non... les choses devaient se calmer… Ils devaient parler de cela avec calme... **« Heero je ne veux pas que... »**

**« - Tu peux envoyer l'acte de propriété à ta famille. »** Fit Heero, brusquement… Apparemment, il ne voulait plus voir Duo ici.

**« - Je te promets que je te paierai pour cela... dès que je serai de retour chez moi, je verrai comment... »** Mais les mots de Duo furent interrompus par Heero.

**« - Ah non… Toi tu ne rentres pas... tu resteras ici… Avec moi… »**

**« - Quoi ? »** Demanda Duo, confus... **« Mais si... »**

**« - Tu as oublié ?... tu es mien.. »** Fit Heero en regardant Duo droit dans les yeux, il marcha jusqu'à lui et prit le menton et serra avec force. **« Tu es mien... Et tu le seras toujours... où que tu sois... Tu es mien. »** Répéta Heero… À chaque mot, la prise sur le menton de Duo devenait plus forte.

**« - Je n'appartiens à personne... ne me traite pas comme un objet ! »** Lui signala Duo, se rappelant qu'il avait été un objet pour sa mère en arrangeant ce mariage sans son consentement.

**« - Tu peux protester autant que tu veux... mais tu as raison… Ta mère a fait un échange pour récupérer cet acte, toi contre l'acte de propriété… Donc je suis ton propriétaire… Tu m'appartiens. »** Duo se dégagea d'un coup sec de la poigne de Heero.

**« Non... Ce ne sera pas ainsi... Heero s'il te plaît... Laisse-moi t'expliquer... »**

**« - Ah mais je me souviens.. »** S'exclama-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Duo, et c'était vraiment le cas… Il ne pouvait pas penser avec clarté... seul la pensée qu'il avait été trompé et la colère contrôlait son corps. **« Je ne donnerais pas cet acte de propriété à ta mère à moins qu'on ne consomme le mariage... »** Fit Heero en désignant l'acte qui se trouvait dans la main de Duo.

Duo regarda Heero avec étonnement, tristesse et déception... si seulement Heero le laissait s'expliquer... ce n'était pas le Heero qu'il connaissait... le Heero qu'il aimait tant... **« - Nous devrons remédier à cela.. »** Fit-il en poussant Duo vers le lit.

**« - Quoi ? »** Demanda Duo alors qu'il était renversé sur le lit, le regard de Heero était tellement froid… Tellement dur !

**« - Nous devrons consommer cette farce de mariage tu ne crois pas, Di ? »** Fit Heero en essayant d'oublier la situation en insistant bien sur le prénom.

Il se plaça sur Duo en immobilisant avec force les bras de ce dernier... il ouvrit la robe de chambre qui dissimulait le corps à moitié nu de Duo.

**« - Arrête ! »** Supplia Duo en voyant le regard colérique et froid de Heero… des larmes de désespoir commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. **« S'il te plaît Heero... écoute-moi… Je sais que tu dois te sentir blessé et trompé… Mais tu dois savoir que je... je… je t'aime... s'il te plaît... Laisse-moi expliquer je... peut-être pourrions-nous trouver un compromis… »** Mais une gifle de Heero le fit taire.

**« - Me ne dis pas que tu sais ce que je ressens... Et si tu m'aimes… Alors ça ne sera pas difficile pour toi non ? »** La fureur n'abandonnait pas son esprit... il embrassa sa bouche, où la saveur de celle-ci se mélangeait avec les larmes de Duo.

**« - Heero.. »** Duo n'arrivait pas à le croire… Cette personne n'était pas le Heero qu'il connaissait…

Durant le baiser Heero mordit la lèvre de Duo avec rage… Et le sang de Duo se mélangea également à la saveur de ses larmes.

**« - Tu es mien... »** Susurra Heero... sa poitrine lui faisait mal... pour diverses raisons... le fait de savoir que Di ne lui avait pas dit la vérité avant que tout cela se passe... et le fait que son épouse... la fille dont il était amoureux était en fait un garçon... et le fait qu'il sentait encore ce profond amour pour ce garçon… Parce qu'il était tellement beau ainsi dans ses bras… Était-ce son cœur qui souffrait le plus..? Seulement ses pensées empêchaient son cœur d'analyser ses sentiments...

Duo trembla devant ces mots, dit avec une voix terriblement froide. En regardant fixement les yeux cobalt, il put seulement voir de la colère et de la froideur... ce n'était pas le regard de Heero, ça ne pouvait pas être le même regard qui le captivait, ou était passé cette mer bleue chaude et aimante qui animait ces prunelles avant ? Pour la première fois il eut peur de lui, de Heero et de ce qu'il était capable de faire dans cet état de colère. Il pouvait sentir la sueur froide lui parcourir le corps, et les larmes ne cessaient pas de couler. Il devait arrêter cette folie, d'une certaine manière...

**« - Heero arrête... »** Supplia une nouvelle fois Duo... ceci ne devait pas se passer...

**« - Non... je ne m'arrêterai pas... je suis ton propriétaire... Je peux te faire ce qui me plait... »**

**« - S'il te plaît, arrête ! »** Tout cela était seulement un cauchemar... Il se réveillerait entouré des bras d'un Heero pacifique et endormi... mais il ne réveillait pas... tout ceci était vrai... c'était réel **« - S'IL TE PLAIT HEERO !! »** Cria-t-il en essayant de se lever, mais il fut repoussé pour une gifle.

**« - Tais-toi !! Tu m'appartiens !... et si tu ne veux pas que ce soit bon, alors ce sera mauvais… » **Dit-il tandis qu'il mettait davantage de pression sur le corps qui était sous lui.

Le natté s'agita impulsivement en essayant de se libérer, mais il n'avait pas la force suffisante pour pouvoir le faire... puisque Heero, avec toute la colère qu'il avait en lui, le transformait et le rendait plus déterminé et fort ; il ne pouvait simplement pas se défaire de lui et chaque fois qu'il essayait, Heero resserrait sa prise sur lui, provoquant en lui beaucoup de douleur. Duo ferma les yeux, après sa dernière tentative et en voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il se considéra comme vaincu, il n'avait pas d'alternative, il était à la merci de son époux...

Il souhaitait que ce ne soit pas la réalité, qu'il imaginait tout cela, que c'était seulement une illusion, une illusion horrible qui sortait de son esprit à cause de cette situation invivable ; ce n'était pas possible qu'il vivait ce martyre... mais malheureusement c'était la réalité brute et cruelle. Le pire de tout était qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de là ; il voulait s'éloigner mais même s'il haïssait et craignait la situation qui se déroulait en cet instant, il souhaitait au plus profond de son âme que Heero continue... c'était inouï, mais en dehors de toute cette indisposition et violence, il ressentait une attraction irrésistible et irrémédiable envers ce jeune homme, envers Heero... une multitude de sensations contradictoires se battaient dans son coeur qui le rendait encore confus, et qui le paralysait sur le moment.

Heero qui tenait Duo pour qu'il n'échappe pas, se rendit compte d'une période d'inactivité du natté, il relâcha son étreinte et laissa ses mains parcourir ce corps ravissant. Son esprit était un chaos, ainsi que son cœur ; il n'était pas apte à percevoir de manière lucide ce qu'il ressentait. Il agissait seulement par un accès de rage aveuglant, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il faisait en ce moment ; il voulait seulement se décharger de sa fureur, regagner son calme et sa lucidité... sans remarquer dans la confusion dont il souffrait momentanément, qu'il blessait la personne qu'il aimait le plus, son trésor, son Duo...

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus cobalt parcourait désespérément de ses mains ce corps exquis, en serrant et palpant la fine musculature du garçon aux yeux améthyste, sentant les spasmes du bel individu qu'il caressait, parcourant ce corps velouté de baisers fougueux et de coups de langue voraces pour capturer cette saveur douce et énigmatique que seul ce corps possédait, il le griffait également et le mordait sauvagement, ce qui faisaient naître des marques rougeâtres sur sa peau crémeuse et douce.

Ces mains envoûtantes caressaient son corps de manière bestiale et insensible... et peu à peu le natté sentit sa peau réagir devant ces caresses, son sang circuler avec rapidité dans ses veines, ses joues prenaient une belle couleur rouge et ses larmes cessaient de couler par intervalle.

Bien qu'il avait mal à cause des morsures, de la pression des mains d'Heero sur son corps et ses ongles qui le griffaient... et sans savoir d'où cela venait, il ressentit un désir gigantesque naître dans son corps qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, ni contrôler. Duo pouvait seulement gémir devant ces caresses tentantes et dévastatrices qui remplissaient chaque coin de son être ; il essaya de parler à l'auteur de ces puissants et euphoriques gestes mais aucun mot ne voulaient sortir de sa bouche, les seuls sons qu'il arrivait à produire était des gémissements à cause de toutes ces sensations nouvelles pour lui... Puis il remarqua que ces caresses descendaient plus bas et quand elles atteignirent ses fesses, il sentit une forte décharge électrique le traverser pour aller stimuler son entrejambe, ce courant d'énergie s'intensifia devenant captivant qui lui fit perdre haleine ; il sentait un volume quelque peu gênant se pressait et se frottait contre son membre échauffé, il ouvrit un peu les yeux et posa son regard en direction de cet ennui, et en se rendant compte de ce qu'était ce "volume" il ne pu éviter qu'un rouge plus intense envahisse tout son visage... ce volume était le membre gonflé de Heero qui se frottait énergiquement contre sa propre et pénible excitation, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir à nouveau, ses gémissements devenant à chaque fois plus énergétique.

Sa respiration devint plus irrégulière et même s'il niait le fait, il ne pouvait pas se contrôler ou arrêter le plaisir qui s'emparait de son corps avec davantage d'intensité à chaque seconde qui passait...

Heero n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, il sentait seulement un point douloureux dans sa poitrine qui se mélangeait à sa fureur... mais il y avait une autre émotion qui était obscurcie, une autre sensation qui d'une certaine manière faisait oublier son regret... le plaisir. Ca n'avait pas été une bonne idée de contenir ses désirs charnels, parce que ces pulsions étaient maintenant hors contrôle. Barbarement, il retira le peu de vêtement qui le couvrait allant même jusqu'à les déchirer devant l'appel urgent de la luxure. Terminant de se dévêtir, il se replaça sur Duo pour sentir sa peau entre ses mains et être blessé à nouveau.

Il était conscient de chaque frottement que recevait son corps, inconsciemment et sans énergie pour résister à cette situation, Duo se laissa porter et entoura de ses bras le corps de son époux pour pouvoir toucher sa peau en sueur et fébrile de son dos. En sentant des doigts fins et sensibles toucher avec soins et douceur sa peau depuis la base de son cou jusqu'à ses fesses, en passant avec lenteur et sensualité sur toute son épine dorsale, il convulsa immédiatement, ne le supportant pas, cela était trop pour lui ; si avant, Heero n'était pas complètement conscient de ses actes, il n'en était rien maintenant, son esprit était blanc, ses sens ne pouvaient plus rien percevoir, il agissait à présent seulement par instinct.

Sans préavis, le natté fut retourné sur le ventre sans aucune douceur, il fut effrayé en sentant que Heero soulevait ses hanches, lui écartant les cuisses et se plaçant entre elles en le tenant par la taille.

**« - Hee... Hee..roo... non... ne fais pas ça... pas comme ça... Heero... »** Supplia Duo en voulant faire entendre raison à Heero mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas... il ne pouvait rien entendre.

Tenant toujours avec fermeté la taille du natté, il approcha ses hanches des siennes pour s'introduire en lui. Heero pénétra Duo avec rapidité et vigueur ; entrant dans sa cavité étroite d'un seul coup et sans le préparer. Un cri de douleur sortit de la bouche de Duo ; ouvrant les yeux et la bouche en grand en sentant cette intrusion brutale, et sa respiration devint incontrôlable. Il sentit une douleur comme il n'en avait jamais ressentit avant, il l'avait pénétré sans aucune préparation. Essayant de supporter l'immense malaise qui s'emparait de lui, il serra les draps de ses mains avec toute la force qu'il lui restait. Heero le prenait, il pouvait sentir la connexion de leurs deux corps, il était en lui...

Duo poussait des plaintes chaque fois plus résonnantes et affligeantes le sentant totalement pénétrer en lui, il courba le dos en rejetant la tête en arrière en recevant le premier va-et-vient. Il était suffisamment étroit pour que ce seul mouvement le blesse. Ses larmes coulaient abondamment de ses yeux violets maintenant vitreux, en ressentant la violence du jeune homme.

Heero gémissait et respirait avec difficulté tandis qu'il entrait et sortait de l'intérieur de ce corps avec vitesse, sans prendre en considération ce que son amant ressentait. Il attaquait fortement et de plus en plus rapidement, au point que le lit commença à grincer à chaque violent va-et-vient. Ses mains étaient accrochées à la taille de Duo, et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Duo pouvait sentir chaque attaque cruelle, pour pouvoir les supporter il s'appuya sur ses genoux et ses mains, il sentait aussi les mains de Heero qui lui griffaient la peau à chaque coup de butoir... et le plus étrange, était qu'au fond de lui, il sentait une lame de plaisir ; il était excitait par ces mains qui parcouraient sa peau, il était affolait par la respiration chaude et agitée de Heero qu'il sentait dans son dos humide par la sueur, par ses gémissements, halètements et grognements rauques de passion qui s'échappaient de la gorge de Yuy ; et ces va-et-vient, bien que pénibles, lui faisaient ressentir des émotions inimaginables. Toutes ces sensations et sentiments incompatibles l'empêcher de résister, il pouvait seulement se laisser porter, jouir et souffrir en même temps...

Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient la notion du temps, les va-et-vient augmentaient en force et en vitesse arrivant à l'aboutissement de leurs désirs. Dans un dernier coup de butoir, Heero s'arrêta en ayant un spasme et libéra sa semence dans le corps de Duo, et ce dernier, en sentant cela, expulsa la sienne...

Le corps fatigué, pour ne pas dire endoloris de Duo retomba sur le lit, il sentit le poids de Heero tomber sur son dos pour ensuite se retirer de son corps et s'éloigner de lui... et bien qu'il resta dans le même lit, il ne lui adressa plus un mot... Duo lui tourna le dos et se recouvrit avec les couvertures, bien qu'il avait très envie de sortir en courant de cette chambre mais il ne pouvait pas à cause de la profonde douleur qu'il sentait et aussi parce qu'il soupçonnait que ses jambes ne le porteraient pas s'il essayait de se mettre debout... Duo lâcha un sanglot léger et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se mettant en position de fœtus... les caresses de Heero avaient été tellement brûlantes… tellement pleines de haine… de passion... il avait ressenti tellement de choses… mais il savait que cela n'était pas la manière dont il aurait souhaité que Heero prenne son corps… Cette manière-là lui avait fait ressentir une chaleur indescriptible mais ça avait été tellement froid à la fois... une froideur que Heero ne lui avait jamais démontré... Ce n'était pas le Heero qu'il connaissait.

Il n'y avait plus aucun son ou mot dans cette chambre… pas même les larmes qui sortaient des yeux améthyste du jeune homme, qui était encore éveillé ne proférait le moindre bruit... Il porta une main à ses joues et essuya ses larmes… les bougies venaient de se consommer et l'obscurité presque complète régnait dans la chambre...

Cela était tout… il n'avait été traité que comme un objet... et bien que (et cela l'alarma pour un moment) il avait joui de ces caresses en dépit de la fureur avec laquelle elles étaient dirigées... il n'avait pas supporté cela... que Heero le traite comme un objet… qui osait lui dire qu'il était son propriétaire...

La douleur avait déjà abandonné son corps quand il se leva... Heero était à ses côtés... avec les yeux fermés et profondément endormi... il était redevenu le Heero qu'il avait connu, qu'il voulait et qu'il aimait... Il chercha dans l'armoire des vêtement appartenant à Heero… il s'habilla avec ce qu'il trouva, ce n'était pas très pratique parce que Heero était beaucoup plus corpulent que lui... il vit alors dans l'armoire une arme... un magnum et sans savoir pourquoi, il la prit et la garda, l'acte de propriété lui serait utile également... il pouvait les prendre, non ? Les termes de l'accord avaient été accomplis cette nuit... il l'enverrait par courrier à sa mère... avant de sortir de la chambre, il jeta un regard au Heero pacifique qui dormait.

**« - Tu m'avais promis que... Jamais tu ne me blesserais... »** Murmura-t-il avec une voix rauque **« Et je t'ai cru… »**. Dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

Le domaine était isolé… Il faisait sombre dehors et seule la lune lui servait de lumière pour se guider… il était habillé de noir, se mêlant aux ombres et son corps était petit, il ne serait pas repéré par un quelconque individu... Il ne savait pas où il irait… il voulait seulement partir très loin... pour oublier la promesse qu'avait rompu Heero... pour oublier le fragile amour qu'il avait ressenti par son "époux" durant ces quelques jours.

_**À suivre…**_

**(1)** Je le précise au cas où, mais au dix-neuvième siècle, c'était très rare, voir même quasiment inexistant chez les gens de bonne famille et mêmes les paysans que les jeunes filles portent les cheveux courts, donc Hilde dans cette fic-là, les a mi-longs et non à la garçonne comme dans l'animé.


	8. Chapitre 8

**_Titre :_** J'achète ton amour

**_Auteur :_** Kary-chan

**_Traductrice : _**Shali Maxwell. **_Béta-lectrice :_** Taki-chan

**_Couple :_** Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**_Disclaimer:_** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

**_Genre :_** AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**_Alors tout d'abord pour commencer, je voudrais dire qu'à cause des problèmes de Ffnet, y'a des reviews auxquelles j'ai répondu, et d'autres pas, et je dois avouer que je ne sais plus qui a reçu une réponse ou pas, car j'ai appris que certaines RAR n'arrivaient pas à destination, ou que longtemps après, et je dois aussi avouer que pour ceux qui me laissaient leurs mails, je ne sais plus si j'y ai répondu ou pas... Donc tout ça pour dire que si certain ont reçu des doubles RAR et d'autres pas, je m'en excuse._**

**_En attendant, j'adresse un merci à_** **_oOoO Black Siri OoOoO ; Echizen D Luffy ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; marnie02 ; tama ; Babou_** _(merci pour ta review, et pour voir la réaction de Heero, c'est en bas, en espérant que tu aimeras. Bisous.)_ _**lucy-hp ; ilham ; Egwene Al'Vere ; Lynshan ; Tsuki-no-Shinigami ; JustShadows ; Lyn **(je suis contente que tu es fini par lire cette fic finalement et qu'elle t'ai plu. Et je suis contente que le lemon t'ai plu autant du coté physique que phychique et je dois reconnaitre que moi aussi j'aime bien quand ces scènes-là ne sont pas juste du cul (pour ça que j'en écris presque jamais parce que je ne sais pas trop étoffé) mais le mérite en revient surtout à Kary-Chan, je n'ai fait que retranscrire ce qu'elle avait marqué) en tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre ci-dessous autant que le précédent. Bisous.)** ; Nass ; ElangelCaido ; Siashini ; Catirella et Noan.**_

* * *

**J'achète ton amour**

**_Chapitre 8._**

Sa respiration le faisait souffrir à chaque pas qu'il effectuait, mais il ne devait pas se considérer comme vaincu, il devait au moins réussir à atteindre le village...

Il avait extrêmement mal... depuis quelques heures il avait cessé de ressentir la douleur de son corps mais la douleur de son coeur était la seule chose qui lui faisait réellement mal, mais maintenant la douleur physique revenait. La lumière de l'aube laissait apercevoir une partie du chemin... bien que ce qui se voyait c'était une route isolée entouré de quelques arbres qui poussaient sur les côtés du chemin ; ça aurait été plus facile sans aucun doute s'il avait pris un cheval, mais cela aurait alerter tout le monde de sa fuite… et il ne le voulait pas.

Marcher l'empêchait de penser à ce qui était arrivé quelques heures avant ; mais maintenant qu'il était seul, son esprit lui faisait se rappeler... Il s'assit contre un arbre, il entoura son corps de ses bras pour se réchauffer, parce que le froid du matin se faisait sentir, et ce parfum... ce parfum qui sans aucun doute lui rappelait une forêt… ce parfum qui lui conférait d'une certaine manière une paix, ce parfum qu'il avait appris à aimer en quelques jours, ce parfum qu'il aimait tant... ses vêtements sentait comme lui… comme le Heero doux et affectueux qui lui disait avec un sourire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était son trésor... une larme isolée roula sur la joue de Duo, une larme qui ne fut pas suivi par d'autre... Pourquoi devait-il pleurer pour le passé ?

_"N'y pense pas Duo... n'y pense pas"_ Se dit-il pour faire comprendre à son esprit qu'il serait obligé de laisser tout son passé derrière lui, qu'il serait obligé d'oublier Heero, sa famille... s'il avait pu l'appeler comme ça un jour, et ses amis.

Maintenant le jour se levait timidement, faisant commencer une nouvelle journée, les oiseaux se réveillaient en sentant la lumière du soleil sur eux... et Duo trouva rapidement quelqu'un pour l'emmener au village le plus proche... le village de Guadiana était le plus proche comme lui avait indiqué le Monsieur qui l'y conduisit, à seulement deux heures de là...

* * *

Un soupir sortit de sa bouche au moment où il ouvrait les yeux... il avait l'impression de se réveiller après un long... un très long rêve... ou plutôt un cauchemar, il se retourna dans le lit... Espérait-il trouver deux yeux violets qui le regardaient et égayeraient sa journée ? Il s'était vite habitué à la présence affectueuse de ce garçon mais... un garçon... un garçon trop beau, trop affectueux. Il s'assit dans le lit en analysant l'information que son cerveau lui envoyait sur ce qui était arrivé hier soir...

Il se souvint que son épouse était en fait un garçon... un garçon qui pleurait et qui le suppliait de l'écouter pour qu'il lui explique... un garçon qu'il n'avait pas du tout écouté... ; Il passa une main dans ses cheveux... mais tout cela lui donnait tant de rage !!... en plus d'avoir été trompé... _"Non, attend... ce n'est en rien la faute de ce garçon... c'est toi qui l'as choisi... tu es celui qui était amoureux de lui" _Lui dit une voix dans sa tête... _"Et le problème… ce qui te met tant en colère... est que bien que tu saches que ton amour est un garçon... tes sentiments n'ont pas changé... n'est-ce pas Heero Yuy ?" _il serra le poing et donna un grand coup dans les draps du lit, ce lit où il avait hier soir ressenti un plaisir… un plaisir qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire avec de simples mots quand il avait fait sien ce corps sensible de ce jeune homme.

Il se leva et sentit son corps être aussi lourd que du plomb... Où était Di ?... il avait… il devait lui faire des excuses... hier soir… il l'avait blessé hier soir ! Il partit à sa recherche… dans toute la maison… mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui.

_-"Parfois il est dans la cuisine"_ pensa le jeune héritier, mais en entrant dans la cuisine qui était occupé par Hilde qui se chargeait de raviver le feu pour le déjeuner, il ne le vit pas, Di n'était pas là ; la jeune fille fut surprise de voir son patron d'aussi bonne heure ici.

**« - Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose Monsieur ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec une voix gentille …

**« - Di.. »** Fut la seule chose que parvint à articuler Heero... son corps n'obéissait toujours pas à ce que son cœur lui dictait... son corps était perdu car l'esprit et le cœur de Heero lui dictaient des ordres totalement contradictoires.

Hilde le regarda, quelque peu confuse. **« - Je ne l'ai pas vu Monsieur... Je pense qu'elle doit encore dormir... »** Heero n'attendit pas que Hilde dise un autre mot, il chercha à nouveau Duo dans toute la maison… Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui... il se souvint alors… Le jardin... sans s'habiller de vêtement plus approprié, il sortit jusqu'au jardin qu'il lui avait offert en tant que cadeau de mariage ; mais dans ce jardin seul le murmure du vent l'attendait... rien… Il n'était pas là... Il s'assit sur le banc le plus proche et porta ses mains à son visage... il comprenait pourquoi il était partit… Après le traitement qu'il lui avait infligé hier soir…

_"C'est parce qu'il a eu peur… mais c'est de sa faute." _Fit une nouvelle fois une voix dans sa tête. _" C'est parce qu'il n'a pas voulu dire la vérité. " _pensa-t-il à nouveau _"... Tu ne peux pas être amoureux d'un autre homme. "_ Il se leva d'un coup, la fureur étrange qu'il avait ressenti hier soir l'inonda à nouveau, cette fureur qui faisait que son corps brûlait d'une manière totalement désagréable…

**« - Tu ne partira pas... Tu m'appartiens... »** Susurra le jeune homme.

Il ne dit à personne où il allait... il ne donna aucun ordre à personne quand il sortit de la maison dans une colère noire... mais personne ne lui demanda non plus... le mieux était de laisser en paix Monsieur Yuy quand il était fâché.. Cela tous les employés le savaient.

* * *

En arrivant au village, Duo remercia le monsieur qu'il l'avait gentiment emmené ici avec un de ses bijoux qu'il avait mis dans sa poche.

**« - Merci de m'avoir emmené... c'est très gentil… »** Dit Duo en prenant un petit anneau incrusté de véritables diamants.

**« - Ca ne me dérangeait pas du tout, petit... »** Répondit le vieil homme à la moustache touffue et à la peau parsemé de tache de son. **« - Mais tu vas bien ? Sûr ? »** Lui demanda-t-il pour l'énième fois.

**« - Je vais bien… »** Fit Duo en portant une main à sa joue. Avant de partir de la maison, il ne s'était pas regardait dans un miroir, jusqu'à ce que le monsieur qui l'avait recueilli sur la route et qui avait vu son visage lui ait demandé s'il s'était fait attaquer… Duo n'avait pas tout de suite compris les paroles de cet homme jusqu'à ce qu'il se voit, sa joue était rouge et enflée (sûrement à cause des gifles) et ses lèvres étaient gonflées et blessées...

**« - Si tu veux, je peux te laisser plus près du village où tu vas. **» Offrit le monsieur alors que Duo élevait la main pour lui offrir le petit anneau.

**« - Non… c'est ici que j'allais... en fait. »** Dit-il en plaçant l'anneau dans la paume de l'homme et en descendant de la charrette. La vérité était qu'il ne savait pas où il irait après avoir envoyé l'acte de propriété chez lui... Il n'avait aucune idée de destination… Il savait seulement une chose... Il voulait s'éloigner très loin de son passé.

**« - Comme tu veux... Prend soin de toi… »** Dit-il, Duo lui sourit une fois de plus pour le remercier… si ce Monsieur n'avait pas proposer de l'emmener, il aurait mis au moins quatre heures pour atteindre la ville.

L'homme regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa vue parmi les rues encore vides, et ce n'était pas rare puisque cela ne faisait que quelques heures que le jour s'était levé, il ne devait pas être plus de sept ou huit heures… Ce petit n'avait pas plus de dix-sept ans… qui était sûrement de bonne famille, qui parcourait seul les chemins… mais ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Dès qu'il descendit de la charrette et qu'il eut remercié ce Monsieur, il se dirigea vers le bureau de poste... il avait un peu d'argent liquide sur lui... mais il avait quand même dû échanger ses bijoux pour pouvoir utiliser cet argent liquide pour envoyer l'acte de propriété.

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la rue le regardaient quand il sortit du bureau de poste... Duo supposa que c'était à cause de son apparence… avec ses vêtements trop grand pour lui... son visage marqué par les coups... et sans oublier la couleur rare de ses yeux qui pouvait être reconnaissable... il remonta un peu le col de sa chemise pour cacher un peu mieux ses longs cheveux tressés, et marcha tête basse... ainsi personne ne verrait ses yeux...

* * *

La vitesse à laquelle galopait le cheval correspondait précisément à la vitesse à laquelle battait le coeur de son cavalier... les cheveux rebelles de Heero s'ébouriffaient encore plus à cause du vent qu'il recevait en pleine face… il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant d'apercevoir le village... c'était évident... si Di voulait s'échapper, il devrait passer par le village, là peut-être que quelqu'un lui dirait quelle direction il avait pris…

Il ne lui faciliterait pas les choses s'il voulait le quitter… _"Je ne te laisserais pas partir mon beau trésor."_ Pensa-t-il intérieurement... et soit Heero Yuy était trop machiste, soit il était seulement trop d'idiot pour admettre que réellement... en dépit de ce qu'il s'était passé, il était amoureux de cet être au sourire d'ange et aux yeux améthystes... il était amoureux d'un autre homme.

Le cheval commença à ralentir alors qu'il approchait du village, une fois sur la place publique, il mit pied à terre et le chercha à nouveau... le village à cette heure-ci était encore vide de monde, seul certaines personnes sortaient aussi tôt pour se rendre aux marchés pour acheter des légumes ou de la viande fraîche, il vit alors une silhouette qui marchait lentement, avec la tête basse.

Duo le sentit… il sentit un profond frisson le traverser de la tête aux pieds, il se retourna et regarda autour de lui et il le vit alors... il était ici... et il le regardait... Duo fut pratiquement paralysé par ses deux yeux cobalt qui le regardaient intensément... Il baissa la tête aussi vite qu'il le put et fit volte-face….

Il était la... il n'avait plus de doute... ces yeux étaient particuliers, par Dieu ces yeux étaient enregistrés dans son esprit depuis le premier jour, comment ne pourrait-il pas ne pas les reconnaître ? Il parcourut le peu de distance qui les séparait... Il prit son bras pour l'obliger à se retourner pour qu'il le regarde lui au lieu du sol.

**« - Ne me touche pas.. »** S'exclama Duo à Heero avec un soupçon de rancœur dans la voix en évitant le contact visuel.

**« - Tu dois rentrer avec moi.. »** Fut la seule réponse de Heero.

**« - Rentrer... ? Oui… Certainement… J'oubliais... tu ne peux pas laisser s'enfuir une bête de ton bétail, hein ? »** Dit-il alors qu'il essayait d'éviter que ses larmes coulent… Il ne devait pas montrer à Heero qu'il se sentait faible moralement à ce moment-là, il ne devait pas lui permettre de voir comment il se sentait.

**« - Je n'ai jamais dit cela.. »**

**« - Non… Pas maintenant… Mais tu l'as dit hier… Je suis tien... »** Dit-il en se tournant pour lui faire face finalement... les larmes qu'il avait essayé de retenir se mirent à couler quand il vit le regard de Heero, qui le regardait comme il le faisait toujours depuis qu'il le connaissait, d'une manière douce.

**« - C'est vrai... Tu es mien. »** _"Tu es mon trésor... Mon petit et beau trésor "..._ Mais pourquoi était-il incapable de dire cette dernière phrase quand il était face à Duo ?...

**« - Oui... je suis seulement une de tes propriétés de plus… Mais ça me fatigue déjà… »** Dit-il en sortant de ses vêtements le pistolet qu'il avait prit dans la penderie hier soir.

Heero fit un pas en arrière en voyant que ce petit le menaçait avec son propre pistolet, puis ensuite un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres, sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

Il avait vraiment les nerfs à fleur de peau, son corps tremblait sous l'adrénaline qui le parcourait… il était en train de menacer Heero avec une arme… et ce dernier souriait ! Ce maudit homme souriait ! **« - Je ne crois pas que se soit le moment de rire… Que tu me crois ou pas… Je sais manier ceci... »** S'écria-t-il avec une voix calme qu'il réussit à feindre.

**« - Oh je n'en doute pas Di... mais… tu devrais vérifier qu'il soit chargé avant de me menacer... »** Dit-il en s'approchant de lui et en prenant l'arme dans ses mains… C'était le pistolet qu'il gardait dans sa penderie… Seulement il le gardait sans balles, qui étaient dissimulées ailleurs, c'est pourquoi cette arme était sans munitions et complètement inutile à ce moment.

Duo vit, et ne sut pas si c'était avec horreur ou avec soulagement, Heero lui enlevait l'arme de la main comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple jouet et il la mit dans sa ceinture ; Puis il le saisit par l'avant-bras et lui murmura : **« - Monte sur le cheval.. Tu rentres avec moi... et rappelle-toi… »** Fit-il en prenant son menton entre ses doigt et approchant son visage du sien **« -... tu es mien. » **Heero vit les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent en grand avec à l'intérieur, une lueur de peur, de doute… De supplication... comme il aimait ces yeux ! Comme il aimait le propriétaire de ses yeux ! Et comme il avait envie de toucher et embrasser ces lèvres de nouveau, se perdre dans ces douceurs tièdes et charnues qu'étaient les lèvres de Duo... Mais il ne le fit pas… il ne le fit pas parce que cette petite voix gênante dans sa tête qui lui rappelait à chaque seconde : _"C'est un homme... Ton "épouse" est un homme ";_ il lâcha avec dédain le menton de Duo. **« - Je ne te le dirai pas de nouveau, monte sur le cheval... Tu rentres avec moi… »**

La respiration de Duo était rapide... à cause de la colère et l'impuissance de savoir que rien ne pouvait empêcher Heero de l'obliger de rentrer avec lui au Domaine...

Le chemin du retour était lent… était tortueux... pour les deux garçons... Duo était derrière Heero, le tenant par la taille pour éviter de tomber du cheval, et ce parfum, ce parfum tellement caractéristique et admirable ne l'abandonnait pas… et cela le torturait... parce que ce parfum lui rappelait tellement de souvenir sur son "époux", notamment le moment où il s'était dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas mauvais d'aimer cet homme... mais maintenant ce parfum le torturait parce qu'il lui rappelait que cet homme... cet homme qui lui avait répété tant de fois qu'il ne le blesserait pas… l'avait fait.

Ses bras chauds l'entourer de nouveau… pourquoi bon sang ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait... et qu'il lui pardonnait pour ne pas avoir dit la vérité... et qu'il regrettait au plus profond de son âme ce qu'il lui avait fait hier soir ? Il souhaitait que ce moment s'arrête et devienne éternel, que ces bras ne le lâcheraient jamais.

Le silence était son pire ennemi ou son meilleur allié, le silence était peut-être un piège mortel qui lui empêchait de dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement, un sincère "_je suis désolé_"... un passionné "_je t'aime_", ou son coeur était peut-être sa meilleure arme qu'il pouvait sentir battre au même rythme que celui du natté, leurs propres coeurs le savaient à défaut de leurs propriétaires, ces deux coeurs battaient en même temps et se disaient un affectueux et sincère "_Pardonne-moi, je t'aime_ ".

_**

* * *

**_

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, à plusieurs jours de voyage du village où se trouvait Duo, un garçon aux cheveux noirs se préparait pour un voyage, dans une main il tenait une enveloppe froissée ; une lettre qui était arrivée il y a quelques minutes du village de Guadiana.

Monsieur Winner venait de confirmer la question qu'il lui avait posé, Di s'était marié et avait quitté son village familiale... il n'avait pas voulu dire avec qui ni l'endroit où il était parti. Mais Wufei avait rapidement trouvé un moyen de savoir cela, grâce à Adrian, un ami qu'il s'était fait à la base militaire ; celui qui lui avait dit de partir.

Il est évident que pour communiquer avec lui immédiatement il l'avait fait à travers un télégramme, mais il paraissait que tout le monde était contre lui car Adrian avait mis plus d'une semaine à répondre... il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas avec qui Duo s'était marié ou parce qu'il avait hésité à lui dire ou pas... mais au moins maintenant "l'époux" de Duo avait une identité pour lui : Heero Yuy.

Le village de Guadiana était éloigné de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et si il ajoutait à cela tout le temps qu'il avait perdu pour rechercher Monsieur Winner, il avait perdu beaucoup de temps. Mais il n'en perdrait plus... Cet après-midi même, il partirait chercher Duo...

**« - Fils... es-tu sûr de vouloir aller chercher cet enfant... ? »** Demanda sa mère tandis qu'elle le voyait traverser la petite cour de ce qui était sa nouvelle maison, une petite maison, humble certes… Mais qui était maintenant à lui, un lieu où il pouvait laisser sa mère sans aucune inquiétude.

**« - Oui... Je le lui ai promis... je lui ai dit qu'un jour il serait heureux... tu sais mère, ça ne m'importe pas s'il n'est pas heureux à mes côtés... ça ne m'importe pas si on veut m'éloigner à des millions de kilomètres de lui... ça ne m'importe pas s'il n'est pas à mes côtés... seulement ça m'importe qu'il soit réellement heureux et libre de faire ce qu'il veut vraiment. » **S'exclama-t-il avec un léger ton de tristesse dans la voix, et tout ce qu'il disait était vrai... si Duo était heureux loin de lui, alors il serait heureux lui aussi.

**« - Que Dieu t'accompagne... Prend soin de toi, fils. »** Fit-elle en se signant et donnant sa bénédiction à son fils, Wufei sourit et embrassa sa mère... c'était l'heure de partir pour ramener Duo avec lui.

_**

* * *

**_

La douleur se faisait à nouveau sentir, il ne savait pas si c'était en partie à cause de l'adrénaline qui avait parcouru son corps alors qu'il s'échappait, ou si c'est parce que maintenant il n'avait rien d'autre à penser si ce n'est à cette douleur qui parcourait chaque centimètre de son corps. Il appuya sa tête contre le dos de celui qui se proclamait maintenant son propriétaire... comme il haïssait de se sentir seulement comme un objet de plus, comme il haïssait de sentir que toujours, de toute sa courte vie, il avait appartenu à quelqu'un et pas à lui-même. Sa tête aussi lui faisait mal... il avait besoin de dormir... Il n'avait pas dormi... il avait besoin de se reposer... il avait besoin d'oublier... oui, oublier… c'était ce dont il avait le plus besoin.

Les bras qui lui entouraient la taille se détendaient alors qu'ils avançaient sur le chemin, Heero s'en inquiéta, peut-être que le jeune garçon avait l'intention de sauter du cheval pour s'enfuir. Il ralentit un peu l'allure, qui n'était pas très rapide ; il devait s'assurer que son petit trésor n'essayerait pas de s'échapper encore une fois.

Avant qu'il puisse se tourner pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, la prise autour de sa taille se détacha complètement, dans un mouvement rapide Heero se retourna complètement et parvint à recueillir dans ses bras Duo un millième de seconde à temps avant qu'il ne tombe à terre.

**« - Di... »** Appela-t-il en caressant avec délicatesse la joue qui était un peu pâle du garçon pour voir s'il réagissait devant cette action. Duo était affaibli dans les bras de Heero et ce dernier se stoppa sous l'ombre d'un arbre et mit pied à terre pour voir s'il allait bien, il s'assura de la fréquence des battements du cœur de Duo, vérifia sa respiration qui était ralentie mais pas agitée... Il s'était tout simplement endormi... Heero passa un doigt sur les lèvres un peu ouvertes de Duo, ces lèvres charnues qui invitaient avec leur seule vue à les toucher... il se pencha un peu et déposa un baiser sur ces dernières... **« - Pardonne-moi... ce n'était pas mon intention de te blesser... »** Murmura-t-il, malheureusement, Duo ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il resta un instant de plus à observer le garçon, il était réellement beau, ça il n'en douterait jamais, il observa le sommeil de Duo, il observa sa tresse ; Sans savoir encore pourquoi, un élan jaillit en lui, il s'approcha de Duo et le plaça contre sa poitrine, et restant ainsi, appuyé contre un arbre, le jeune endormi, contre sa poitrine... comme cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux en s'embrassant mutuellement, et comme leur première nuit ensemble où il avait détaché la tresse de Duo, avec tendresse… avec calme...

Il remonta sur le cheval en plaçant cette fois Duo devant lui, il était encore inconscient et le mieux serait qu'il se repose au Domaine. Le cheval commença à galoper avec davantage de vitesse, la moitié de la matinée s'était écoulée et le soleil était à son apogée, cela serait nuisible pour le jeune homme qui maintenant reposait entre ses bras.

Le peu d'employés du Domaine qu'ils croisèrent ne dirent rien en le voyant arriver avec Duo dans les bras, et Relena ne sortit pas pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue comme elle le faisait toujours... Heero la remerciait en partie pour cela, car s'ils voyaient Di avec des vêtements d'hommes, tous les employés se poseraient des questions.

Il descendit du cheval et porta Duo dans ses bras jusqu'à leur chambre. Même l'intérieur de la maison était vide de serviteur... apparemment cette enfant, Hilde, avait informé les autres qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'ennuyer aujourd'hui. Il imaginait déjà tout le scandale que cela ferait entre les employés en sachant qu'ils s'étaient réveillé et que leur le patron n'était pas là ; mais cela était une chose qui ne lui importait pas, ça ne lui importait pas de ce que les gens diraient.

Il entra dans leur chambre et déposa avec soins sa jeune "épouse" dans le lit... il le regarda de nouveau... comment... comment avait-il pu... ? il secoua la tête en signe de négation, ce n'était pas le moment de se demander ces choses-là, il alla prendre un des vêtements de Di et revint vers le lit... maintenant qu'il savait tout, devait-il l'habiller comme un homme où devait-il l'habiller comme une femme ? Oui, pour le moment... tant qu'il n'aurait pas décidé de ce qu'il ferait, tant que sa tête ne pourrait pas penser avec un peu plus de clarté il l'habillerait comme une femme, mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, dont il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de la personne qui lui avait volé son coeur...

Il commença à lui enlever les vêtements d'homme qu'il portait… il n'avait jamais pris conscience de ce que ce petit était... un être fragile... son coeur se serra douloureusement... il déboutonna peu à peu la chemise de toile blanche qu'il portait, et mis à découvert la peau laiteuse, où on pouvait voir quelques griffures et bleus... Il toucha avec douceur chaque blessure... **« - Je... Je t'ai fait ceci... » **Dit-il tandis qu'il sentait un noeud se former dans sa gorge et ses yeux le piquer alors que les larmes apparaissaient.

Il l'habilla avec un vêtement simple et le laissa dormir... et il donna des indications à Hilde d'aller la voir vers les quatre heures pour lui offrir quelque chose à manger... et il s'enferma dans son bureau, sans dire rien plus.

_**

* * *

**_

Dans la demeure Winner tout était calme et tranquille, Dorothy était sur le sofa tenant ainsi compagnie à son mari tandis que ce dernier terminait de lire le courrier et répondre à la correspondance de ce jour.

**« - Ça me préoccupe... »** Murmura Dorothy tandis qu'elle cessait de lire le livre qui se trouvait entre ses mains, un ancien volume de noms et leur signification que Quatre lui avait donné il y a quelques jours pour qu'elle choisisse le meilleur prénom pour leur fils ou fille.

Quatre leva les yeux de ses papiers dans lesquels il était plongé pour prêter attention à son épouse. Quatre savait parfaitement à quoi se référait son épouse, à Duo, le bien-être de Duo l'inquiétait lui aussi, et cela faisait presque un mois et demi qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de lui.

**« - Tu lui as déjà envoyé une lettre non, Amour ? »** Demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire pour essayer de tranquilliser Dorothy.

**« - En effet… Mais... la réponse tarde... J'aurais mieux fait d'envoyer un télégramme... »** Déclara-t-elle avec une voix remplie d'inquiétude.

« - Dorothy... les mauvaises nouvelles arrivent vite aux oreilles de tout le monde... S'il était arrivé quelque chose de mauvais, crois-moi, nous le saurions déjà. »

**« - J'espère que cette fois tu ne te trompe pas Quatre... »** Soupira la jeune femme, les mots de son mari avaient toujours eu un effet réconfortant sur elle.

Quatre lui dédia un beau sourire. **« - Me suis-je déjà tromper une fois, ma chère ? » **Demanda-t-il, d'un ton joueur.

**« - Pas encore, mais peut-être... tu dis que ce sera une fille... et moi, je suis sûre que se sera un garçon. »** Dit Dorothy en souriant et en caressant son ventre qui devenait voyant de jour en jour.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivé d'un message urgent, un télégramme.

**« - Oh Dieu... Il est au courant... »** Murmura Quatre, qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

**« - Que se passe-il chéri ? »** Demanda Dorothy en voyant l'air préoccupé de son mari... peut-être était-ce Duo qui leur annonçait que monsieur Yuy connaissait la vérité.

**« - Wufei... Wufei sait où se trouve Duo... et il dit qu'il ira le chercher... coûte que coûte... »**

Dorothy soupira de soulagement en apprenant qu'elle s'était trompée sur les nouvelles du télégramme, mais Quatre continuait encore de froncer les sourcils de préoccupation.

**« - Peut-être que c'est le mieux... »**

**« - Peut-être Dorothy... mais peut-être aussi que cela compliquera les choses pour Duo... »**

Dorothy embrassa son époux. **« - Ne dit pas cela… Ne nous inquiétons pas plus que nous ne le sommes déjà... »**

**« - C'est un enfant... »** Fit Quatre.

**« - Crois-tu cela ? Est-ce que tu vois Duo ainsi, Quatre ? Comme un enfant ? »**

**« - Il est décidé... intelligent... mais c'est un enfant... et je crains que ses sentiments peuvent le trahir. »** Commenta Quatre avec tristesse, lui aussi était inquiet pour Duo, peut-être parce qu'il l'avait toujours vu comme un petit frère à protéger.

_**

* * *

**_

En vérité, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que resté enfermé dans son bureau... pour penser, analyser et résoudre toute cette affaire... pour trouver ce qu'il ferait. Il ne le voulait pas, il ne voulait pas le blesser à nouveau... il avait toujours été un garçon trop impulsif dès qu'il était furieux ; il perdait toujours le contrôle de son corps quand il était en colère... et il ne voulait pas... il ne voulait pas blesser à nouveau ce petit ange qui était son trésor.

Il s'assit sur une chaise, entrelaça ses mains et les plaça sous son menton... maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire... il était évident que ce mariage ne valait rien... mais il ne voulait pas être séparé de Duo, il valait plus que cet acte de propriété... La vérité était qu'il se considérait comme son propriétaire, parce qu'il considérait Duo lui-même comme le propriétaire de son coeur.

Soupirant, il se leva et commença à arpenter son bureau, il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qu'il avait passé jusqu'à ce que le soleil lui-même le lui indique alors que ces derniers rayons disparaissaient à l'horizon. Il se demanda vaguement si Duo était réveillé... Il sortit du bureau et alla jusqu'à leur chambre, où il y trouva un Duo en train de jeter tous ses vêtements hors de la pièce.

**« - Que fais-tu ? »** Demanda Heero en haussant un sourcil.

**« - Tu es aveugle ? Je te vire de cette chambre. »** Fit-il en sortant d'autres vêtements de la penderie.

**« - Tu ne peux pas faire cela. »**

**« - Ah non ? Et bien, regarde bien... »** S'écria-t-il alors qu'il empoignait les vêtements et se dirigeait vers la porte pour les jeter dehors.

**« - Non.. »** Fit Heero en lui saisissant le poignet et en le regardant.

Duo soutint son regard. **« - Tu ne crois pas que je dormirai à nouveau avec toi... et comme tu ne veux pas me laisser rentrer chez moi... »**

**« - Tu es mon épouse, c'est ton devoir de dormir avec moi... Tu l'es non ? »** Il posa la dernière question à Duo avec rudesse, sans lâcher son poignet, ils étaient hors de la chambre et ils pouvaient être entendus par tout le monde.

**« - Non… Ce n'est pas mon devoir... Je ne veux pas être ici... Pas après ce que tu m'as fais... »** Dit-il froidement en le regardant et il rentra à nouveau dans la chambre pour continuer sa tâche "d'extraction de Heero de la chambre". **« - Et le plus important… Je ne suis pas ton épouse... »** Fit-il.

**« - Si tu l'es. »**

**« - Non... je ne le suis pas... J'ai cessé de l'être quand tu as rompu ta promesse... j'ai cru que c'étais un autre... mais… ça a été une surprise. »** Di-il en souriant avec cynisme.

**« - Et c'est toi qui parle de surprises...** **»** Fit Heero à son tour.

**« - C'est de ta faute... pour ne pas vérifier ce que tu achètes avant... »** S'exclama Duo en se plaçant face à Heero.

**« - Tais-toi ! »** S'écria Heero, qui en écoutant cette vérité, leva la main comme pour donner un coup, mais Duo ne se laissa pas impressionner.

**« - Vas-y... vas-y.. Montre-moi à nouveau combien tu es fort... mais je te signale... cette fois je ne serai pas aussi docile… Hier j'ai été surpris... mais aujourd'hui ce ne sera pas ainsi. »** Fit-il sans détacher son regard décidé de celui de son époux.

Feu... Il vit un feu dans ses yeux violets, il vit un feu qui l'attirait… il pouvait presque voir ce feu brûler ; il ferma les yeux et laissa un rire moqueur sortir de ses lèvres. **« - Fais ce que tu veux... mais tu ne pourras pas partir de cette maison. » **Dit-il en sortant de la chambre, considérant cette discussion terminée... Il s'apprêta à aller chercher une servante pour qu'elle récupère tous ses vêtements et les portent dans une autre chambre.

Mais pour Duo la discussion n'était pas terminé, non Monsieur... il avait déjà passé dix-sept années de sa vie à laisser les autres avoir le dernier mot sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que se soit, il ne laisserait pas Heero en faire de même.

**« - Oui, je resterais ici… Seulement parce que tu m'y obliges. »** Dit-il, Heero se retourna de nouveau, il commençait à se mettre en colère…

**« - En effet... je t'y oblige… Donc tu resteras ici parce que j'ai décidé que tu resterais ! »** Cria-t-il avec impatience.

**« - Tu pourras m'obliger à rester ici... »** Fit Duo d'une voix lente, et presque calme, mais avec une intonation de douleur. **« - Tu pourras même m'obliger à ce que je dorme à nouveau avec toi... » **Il sentait ses larmes commençaient à poindre à ses yeux, mais il les retint. **« - Mais jamais... jamais tu ne pourras m'obliger à t'aimer... Parce que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un comme toi. »** Il ne rajouta plus rien et fit demi-tour, abandonnant un Heero perplexe dans le couloir.

_"Je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un comme toi._" Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête du jeune héritier, qui resta presque comme paralysé dans ce couloir isolé.

_**À suivre….**_


	9. Chapitre 9

**_Titre :_** J'achète ton amour

**_Auteur :_** Kary-chan

**_Traductrice : _**Shali Maxwell. **_Béta-lectrice :_** Taki-chan

**_Couple :_** Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**_Disclaimer:_** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

**_Genre :_** AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; Tsuki-no-Shinigami ; Catirella ; marnie02 ; Iroko ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; thefrenchfan ; Nass ; ilham ; Lynshan ; Natanaelle ; Kat-chan ; Echizen D Luffy ; ElangelCaido ; yami ni hikari ; lucy-hp ; Noan et JusShadows._**

****

**_Place à la fic à présent._**

* * *

**J'achète ton amour**

**_Chapitre 9_**

Un jour, deux jours... une semaine.

Que les jours paraissaient longs depuis que Heero l'avait obligé à revenir, depuis que le voile de la vérité était tombé, les jours étaient devenus plus longs, plus sombres et plus isolés. Le temps paraissait s'écouler lentement en rendant cette solitude plus grande et cette solitude était devenue plus grande à cause de la découverte de la vérité.

Et cette maison tellement isolée était devenue sa nouvelle prison, et il devrait sans aucun doute rester là, selon la volonté de son mari. Est-ce que toute sa vie serait ainsi ? Il accomplirait toujours les désirs et les ordres des autres en mettant ses propres désirs et ses décisions de côté, toute sa vie avait toujours appartenu à quelqu'un excepté à lui-même. Son corps était sa propre prison.

Il était triste. Il y avait tant de chose dans la tête du jeune homme aux yeux améthyste, dont l'espoir léger que Heero réagisse différemment envers lui... il restait encore cette légère étincelle d'espoir en lui... Heero... le regard de Heero qu'il lui donnait avant dénotait tant d'amour...

_"Mais ce regard était quand il croyait que tu étais une femme non ?" _Lui disait une petite voix dans sa tête.

Duo soupira... Il ne voulait pas écouter cette voix, il ne voulait plus rien écouter.

Une pluie légère commença à tomber, au moment où on frappa à la porte, ce devait sûrement être Hilde qui comme les autres jours lui portait un peu à manger même s'il n'avait aucun appétit, mais la jeune servante ne s'était pas résignée et continuer à lui porter quelques fruits le matin.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne savait pas comment toute son énergie partait ; seulement il savait que s'il sortait de cette chambre et qu'il se retrouvait face à face avec Heero il s'effondrerait complètement, et son esprit lui ferait revivre les moments agréables qu'il avait passait avec lui, et tous ces souvenirs étaient obscurcis par cette nuit, le soir où les yeux, la voix et l'attitude de Heero étaient devenus tellement froids.

Il secoua la tête quand il vit Hilde entrer.

**« - Madame... Vous allez bien ? »** Demanda-t-elle en avançant prudemment dans la pièce, elle craignait que sa maîtresse fasse une chose qui n'aurait pas de solution... Mais elle allait mieux que le patron... parce que lui, il ne voulait voir personne et cela depuis toute cette semaine. Les employés commençaient déjà à jacasser sur le motif qui mettait leurs patrons dans un tel état.

**« - Je vais bien Hilde... »** Répondit Duo en feignant un sourire.

La fille ne le crut pas, il suffisait de voir ces yeux pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas bien, parce que même si il souriait, ses yeux étaient pleins de tristesse. La jeune fille avança avec le plateau du déjeuner et vit avec tristesse que l'assiette contenant le petit-déjeuner était encore intacte.

**« - Vous devriez manger... Enfin je veux dire... si vous ne mangez pas, vous irez mal... » **Fit-elle avec un visage inquiet.

Duo sourit, au moins il y avait quelqu'un dans cette grande maison qui était préoccupée par son bien-être. **« - C'est bon Hilde... je mangerais. »** Dit-il en prenant une bouchée de ragoût, mais une fois les aliments en bouche, il ne ressentait pas l'envie d'avaler.

Hilde se retira quand elle vit que Duo mangeait un peu. Depuis quelques jours, Duo restait seul, acceptant sa situation comme une punition ; il sentit un poids dans l'estomac car sa famille commençait à lui manquer, en dépit de tout, il avait toujours ressenti un peu de paix intérieur quand il était parmi eux, mais peut-être que cette paix il la ressentait en pensant qu'un jour il partirait avec Wufei pour commencer une nouvelle vie... Wufei... ça lui faisait mal de penser à lui... ça lui faisait mal parce que... en dépit de tout il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi, parce que pendant de brefs moments il avait ressenti une attraction pour le jeune Yuy, lui faisant complètement l'oublier, bien qu'il soit peut-être trop tôt pour dire que cette attraction avait cessé d'exister.

Ses amis lui manquaient... Dorothy et Quatre lui permettaient de s'échapper loin de la réalité, parce qu'avec eux il pouvait agir comme le véritable Duo, il pouvait être ce dernier... ils lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir un peu le contrôle de sa vie propre.

Mais il ne fallait se plaindre de rien, parce qu'au fond de lui-même, il savait que tout cela n'avait aucune solution, il ne pouvait pas changer ses actes passés ; il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et éviter de tomber amoureux de Heero Yuy. Son poing frappa contre le bureau... malédiction ! Pourquoi était-il aussi faible depuis qu'il vivait ici avec Heero ? Comment avait-il pu si facilement oublier l'amour qu'il avait pour Wufei... ? Mais plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se disait que ces deux amours étaient totalement différents, il en avait la preuve en rappelant les sensations tellement différentes que son corps ressentait avec les caresses des deux hommes, avec celles de Heero il ressentait un feu interne et une passion jusqu'alors inconnus pour lui ; par contre avec les caresses de Wufei il avait toujours ressenti un chaleureux sentiment difficile à décrire mais qui lui faisait éprouver une paix intérieur.

Maintenant, il devait tout faire pour extraire cet amour pour Heero, oublier tout ce que sa simple présence provoquait en lui ; bien qu'il savait que dès qu'il verrait Heero ce but d'oublier cet amour serait très vite effacé... il se demanda de nouveau... Pourquoi n'était-il pas le propriétaire de lui-même ?

Parce que bien qu'il était blessait en se souvenant des mains de Heero sur son corps... des sensations qu'il lui avait fait ressentir le faisait s'embrasser tout en essayant d'éviter de pleurer... et en essayant d'obtenir un peu de réconfort et des réponses. En lui surgissait une nouvelle sensation... qui lui donnait envie d'être pris dans ses bras... et en ce moment d'être regardé à nouveau avec des yeux remplis d'amour... si seulement ce regard pouvait être vrai et ne soit pas destinée à la poupée que sa mère avait fait de lui...

Au plus profond de son âme, les moments qu'il avait passé avec Heero se perdaient dans une mer de souvenir, de caresses et de phrases d'amour qu'il lui disait, et Duo se demanda si Heero était vraiment amoureux de lui... Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi ? Il lui avait dit qu'il était tombé amoureux au premier regard... cela signifiait qu'il était seulement amoureux de l'identité qu'il feignait d'être... il l'aimait seulement pour son image... seulement pour cela... c'était un amour superficiel... mais alors pourquoi ressentait-il un manque de sa présence ?... de ses mots doux et surtout sa promesse rompue : "jamais je ne te blesserais " ?... il avait mal en pensant que jamais Heero ne pourrait l'accomplir.

* * *

Quelle différence de voir un nouveau jour se lever sans qu'il soit à ses côtés, le regardant avec ces beaux yeux violets qu'il aimait tant ainsi que chaque détail de son visage, puis il lui aurait ensuite sourit et l'aurait saluer avec cette voix douce des bons jours. 

Ces matins-là ne reviendraient-ils pas ? Il sortit du lit lentement bien qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se lever, et maintenant qu'il était sortit de son rêve toute la réalité s'imposa à son esprit ; il regarda autour de lui, une autre chambre, il sourit tendrement en se rappelant la façon dont Di avait jeté tout ses vêtements hors de la chambre, mais son sourire s'effaça quelque peu quand il se rappela des faits qui avaient poussé Di à faire cela.

Il ne s'était pas déshabiller pour dormir, la fatigue de son corps et de son esprit l'abattait tellement qu'il n'avait le courage de rien faire de ses journées mis à part se rendre dans son bureau et s'y enfermer à clé.

L'après-midi précédent il l'avait également passé enfermé là, pensant et repensant maintes et maintes fois à l'affaire, mais plus il y pensait et plus il se sentait confondu. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile si son esprit et son coeur se mettaient d'accord sur les mesures qu'il devait prendre. Parce que tandis que son coeur lui rappelait tout le temps qu'il aimait la petite personne dont il se proclamait être le propriétaire, qu'il l'aimait en dépit de tout, qu'il l'aimait parce que ça ne lui importait pas qu'il soit un homme, il l'aimait pour sa douceur... Il l'aimait pour ces yeux pleins d'innocence et de joie. Mais son esprit lui disait que jamais il ne pourrait aimer un homme, et qu'il se devait de veiller à l'honneur de sa famille, bien que sur cette dernière pensée son coeur le contredisait de nouveau, puisqu'il avait toujours haït ces absurdes questions d'honneur, parce que même si aujourd'hui il était riche, il restait un bâtard, un simple orphelin... donc, ne serait-il pas hypocrite d'essayer de maintenir un honneur qu'il avait toujours répudié ?

Le débat entre son coeur et son esprit fut interrompit par un incessant cognement contre la porte ; il essaya de l'ignorer mais les coups ne cessèrent pas, chose qui étonna Heero parce que les employés de la maison savaient qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé dans son bureau surtout quand il n'était pas de bonne humeur, parce qu'ils savaient que leur patron pouvait parfois se montrer pire qu'un démon.

**« - Laissez-moi en paix ! »** Cria-t-il à son visiteur inconnu et inattendu ainsi qu'inutile.

**« - Monsieur Heero je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien. »** Lui répondit la voix familière de Relena.

**« - J'ai dit que je voulais être seul ! »** Répéta-t-il en élevant légèrement la voix, lui indiquant ainsi qu'elle commençait à l'exaspérer.

**« - Mais Monsieur... »**

**« - RELENA NE COMPRENDS-TU PAS ? LAISSE-MOI SEUL ! »** Cria-t-il cette fois, et il entendit la fille sanglotait, et les sanglots s'éloignèrent, signifiant qu'elle lui avait enfin obéit. C'était cruel de crier de cette manière sur Relena, et encore plus quand la fille se préoccupait de lui, mais en ce moment, il ne voulait voir personne.

C'était un mensonge, il aspirait plus que jamais dans ces moments-là la compagnie de quelqu'un, il aspirait mettre fin à son isolement, il aspirait d'avoir son compagnon qui le regarderait avec ces yeux magnifique et ce sourire énigmatique, ce sourire qui reflétait de la joie mais aussi de cette tristesse qui l'avait étonné.

**Pov Heero**

J'étais tellement heureux quand je te regardais sourire, mais maintenant je sais pourquoi tu me regardais avec tant de tristesse, tu redoutais le moment où je découvrirais la vérité ; je t'aime tant... je t'ai donné mon coeur sans savoir si tu l'accepterais, je t'ai tout donné parce que tu étais mon trésor, pourquoi tout cela a-t-il changé à cause d'un seul moment... Pourquoi est-ce que mon bonheur n'a-t-il pas pu être éternel ?...

Mon coeur me fait mal... il proteste, il me crie que si je t'aime tant le simple fait que tu sois un homme ne change rien... il me crie que tu es encore la même personne... il proteste parce qu'il veut que tout soit à nouveau comme avant, mon coeur souhaite que mes sens s'envoûtent à nouveau avec l'arôme de tes cheveux et la douceur de ta peau... il proteste... il proteste tellement que ça me fait mal de l'avoir à l'intérieur de ma poitrine.

Et je... j'interrompis brusquement le fil de mes pensées... pourquoi tout devait-il changer ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas continuer à l'aimer comme avant ?...

**Fin du POV de Heero**

_"Je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un comme toi"_ Ces mots résonnèrent violemment dans sa tête... il les avait oublié... Duo ne l'aimait pas alors... alors... pourquoi le forçait-il à rester ici contre son gré... ?

" _Facile Heero Yuy... parce que ce garçon... t'appartient"..._ cette voix qui résonnait au plus profond de lui... cette voix qui jamais ne le laisserait en paix... Est-ce qu'il devait la croire ? Il ne laissait pas partir Di parce qu'il lui appartenait à cause du marché qu'il avait passé avec sa mère... ou lui appartenait-il parce qu'il l'aimait ?

Il se leva et attrapa une bouteille de vin, il s'en versa dans un gobelet et but une gorgée ; son caractère était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu contrôler et qui lui avait toujours causé plus de problèmes que de solutions, quand la colère l'envahissait personne n'arrivait à le calmer... et c'était pareil avec son orgueil... oui, il reconnaissait que c'était très difficile.

Bientôt la bouteille de vin fut vide et il en ouvrit rapidement une autre; il avait arrêté de les compter dès le second jour en se laissant emporter par ses sombres pensées.

Des coups contre la porte résonnèrent tranquillement mais ils étaient aussi constants.

**« - Relena... je te l'ai déjà dit... je veux être seul... »** Répéta Heero avec une voix agacée.

**« - Heero... c'est moi vieux... aller, quel que soit le motif pour lequel tu t'es enfermé ici, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. »** Lui dit alors la voix de Trowa. Il était en train de s'occuper des affaires du domaine quand Relena était venu l'informer que son patron était enfermé dans le bureau et qu'il devrait peut-être aller lui parler, car elle croyait que quelque chose s'était passé puisque Madame Di agissait pareil.

Heero ne lui répondit pas, mais la seconde suivante la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, Trowa entra pour voir son ami dans des conditions pas très bonnes.

**« - Heero que se passe-t-il ? »** Demanda-t-il, tentant de ne pas paraître préoccupé, parce qu'en vérité il était inquiet pour son ami, mais il montrait rarement ce genre d'émotion.

**« - Je suis trompé... »** Fit-il en buvant une autre gorgée de vin, à présent, il ne se contentait plus de boire avec un verre, mais directement à la bouteille, et c'était la troisième de la journée.

**« - Comment ? »** Demanda Trowa un peu surpris... jamais il n'aurait cru cela de la part de Di. **« - C'était avant que tu la connaisses ? Parce que si c'est le cas Heero tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir... c'est normal de la part de quelqu'un d'avoir un passé et ce n'est pas une raison pour l'incriminer. »**

**« - Non... non… Elle ne me trompe pas Trowa... ce n'est pas ça... c'est un homme. »** Conclut-il en buvant une autre gorgée de vin.

Trowa resta figé un moment, analysant ce que venait de dire son ami... comment était-il possible que… **« - Je ne comprends pas. »** Fit-il à haute voix.

**« - Ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre... j'ai été trompé... il se trouve que mon épouse est en vérité un homme... j'ai été trompé et… »**

**« - C'est pourquoi vous agissez ainsi ? »**

**« - Vous ? »** Répéta Heero, mais son ami n'en tint pas compte.

**« - Heero... »** Trowa prit place sur le sofa sachant que le prochain sujet qu'ils traiteraient serait délicat. **« - Sais-tu au moins ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

**« - Oui, c'est à cause de l'acte de propriété, pour le récupérer sa famille n'a pas hésité à me tromper. »**

**« - Je ne me souviens pas que c'était le cas quand tu l'as vu... »** Fit Trowa sans détour.

**« - Mais il aurait pu avoir la décence de me dire la vérité avant qu'on fasse cette farce de mariage... »**

Trowa se tut un moment. **« - Je ne crois pas que c'était une farce... »**

Heero eut un rire ironique. **« - Maintenant tu vas prendre son parti ? »**

Trowa sourit, son ami avait vraiment beaucoup de difficulté pour comprendre les choses, parce que la plupart du temps, il ne croyait personne ou presque personne quand on tentait de lui faire remarquer qu'il pourrait y avait plusieurs résolution à un problème, et pas uniquement celle qu'il proposait. **« - Non Heero, je me réfère au fait que si ça avait été un faux mariage, vous n'auriez pas pu vous marier à l'église, je ne crois pas qu'un prêtre approuve ce genre de mariages... Enfin je veux dire... l'acte de naissance de ce garçon doit confirmer qui il est depuis qu'il est petit... donc... regrettablement ou pas, ce mariage est bien réel. »**

Heero lui ne répondit pas, il savait que son ami était dans le vrai... Il n'était pas nécessaire de lui mettre les choses en face, il savait la vérité… Mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter... **« - Bien, ce mariage est réel, mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dit la vérité avant alors? »**

**« - Peut-être parce qu'il avait une raison... pourquoi ne pas poser la question à ce dernier ?... »** Lui demanda-t-il, Heero baissa la tête. **« - Tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Je n'ais que faire de ces raisons. »** Bredouilla-t-il.

Trowa soupira. **« - Si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais l'écouter... afin de pouvoir clarifier tout ça. »**

Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux, tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans la pièce, c'était le son de la pendule qui était accrochée au mur, puis Trowa prit la parole. **« - Heero... peux-tu me dire la vérité... tu es fâché parce que ton épouse s'avère être un homme... ou parce que tu t'ais rendu compte qui aimes un garçon ? »**

Heero ne répondit pas, que pouvait-il dire ? Il savait que Trowa le connaissait bien... et ça lui faisait mal de savoir que chaque mot que Trowa avait dit était vrai.

**« - Si tu es fâché par le dernier point, c'est... »**

**« - Je ne suis pas amoureux d'un autre homme ! »** S'écria Heero en interrompant son ami.

**« - Et pourquoi pas ?... Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as décidé que tu aimais cette fille... et maintenant tu refuses de l'admettre parce que c'est un homme ? Pourquoi Heero ? C'est toujours la même personne... Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un homme que tes sentiments vont s'évaporer... parce que oui, Heero, nous sommes tous des personnes, homme ou femmes, nous ne sommes pas différents, nous avons tous des sentiments, si quelqu'un ou quelque chose nous fait pitié nous souffrons tous... on** **dit que les femmes sont plus faibles parce qu'elles démontrent cette douleur ?... maintenant dis-moi... si nous sommes tous égaux… Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas aimer à un autre homme ? »**

Heero regarda de ses yeux cobalt son ami, il ne pouvait pas lui donner une réponse... parce qu'il n'en avait pas encore trouver... **« -Parce que... ce n'est pas correct... la société n'est pas indulgente en ce qui concerne cela non ? Et l'église non plus. »**

**« - La société manie tout à sa convenance... et l'église est aussi victime de ce maniement... je ne vois pas pourquoi Dieu serait en colère parce que deux personnes s'aiment... »**

**« - Trowa... »**

**« - Pardon mon ami... peut-être que tu as un avis différent... mais laisse-moi te dire que si tout cet amour que tu ressentais pour cette personne que tu considérais comme ton trésor, se résume à ça, alors peut-être que tu n'étais pas vraiment amoureux, et crois-moi, ça me surprend que tu sois ainsi... »** Fit-il en se levant pour s'apprêter à sortir.

Avant de sortir, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. **« - Mais tu es le seul qui peut avoir la réponse. » I**l lui sourit et sortit de la pièce. Heero se contenta de faire tourner la clé dans la serrure et de prendre une nouvelle bouteille...

Cinq jours... cinq jours étaient passés et il n'avait toujours pas pu trouver la réponse. Son corps était épuisé parce qu'il n'avait rien avalé, mis à part du vin, ce qui allégeait un peu ses peines. Sans savoir pourquoi, les mots prononcés par son ami ne l'abandonnèrent pas, mais ils n'avaient pas non plus allégés ses peines... au contraire... ça ne l'aidait pas non plus que Relena soit constamment à la porte de son bureau, lui suppliant de sortir et de manger quelque chose, non, cela ne l'aidait pas, parce que cela lui rappelait que Di ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir s'il allait bien... Di ne s'en inquiétait pas parce que tout simplement Di ne l'aimait pas.

Sur cette pensée son cœur et son esprit se mirent d'accord... S'il ne pouvait pas aimer un homme, pourquoi souffrait-il en pensant que Di ne l'aimait pas ?

* * *

Dans quelques minutes, Hilde arriverait avec le plateau repas. Et Duo ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de faire face aux remontrances de la jeune fille face à son manque d'appétit, c'est pourquoi il se demanda pourquoi les heures de repas arrivées si vite. **« – Que se passe-t-il Hilde ? »** Demanda Duo en mettant de côté le livre qu'il essayait de lire pour tenter de diriger ses pensées vers autre chose, et évité de penser à Heero et à ces moments mouvementés alors que la jeune fille entrait dans la chambre. 

**« - Madame... Ceci vient d'arriver » **Dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe blanche portant le sceau des Winners.

En voyant cela, Duo se réjouit**. « - Je suis contente de vous voir sourire.** » Fit alors Hilde.

**« - Pardon ? »** Il avait sourit ? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, il souriait parce qu'il venait de recevoir des nouvelles de ses amis, sans le vouloir, il se rappela qu'il ressentait ce même sentiment quand Nata lui apportait une lettre de Wufei.

Hilde se retira et Duo décacheta la lettre, la belle calligraphie de Dorothy était couchée sur le papier.

"_Chère Di,_

_J'espère réellement que tu vas bien, j'ai vraiment été très inquiète de ton départ soudain le lendemain du mariage…_

_Tu sais que nous ne pouvions pas empêcher cela, mais je veux que tu sois forte, et que tu démontres cette force devant tous les obstacles que t'impose la vie._

_Quatre te donne le même conseil, soit fort, bien qu'il rajoute également de rester prudent, et il veut rajouter cette note :_

_Mon cher enfant, Monsieur Yuy est-il au courant ? Si c'est le cas, comment le prend-t-il ? Nous comptons te rendre visite, si ce n'est pas prudent, dis-nous-le s'il te plait, et dis-nous comment tu te sens vraiment, et je ne me réfère pas seulement au physique corporel mais aussi à l'âme._

_S'il te plait, répond-nous rapidement._

_Avec amour_

_Dorothy Winner."_

**« - Dorothy... »** Murmura Duo en ébauchant un petit sourire, cette lettre dégagée tellement de paix, c'était l'effet qu'il obtenait toujours de la part de Dorothy et de Quatre, pour lui, ils étaient sa véritable famille... avec son père, ils étaient les seules personnes qu'il pouvait considérer comme sa famille.

Sans perdre du temps, il s'empara d'un papier et d'une plume sur son bureau pour écrire la réponse.

"_Dorothy,_

_Je vais parler rapidement de ma vie au domaine... je suis soulagé d'être éloigné de ma mère et de mon frère, et tu sais pourquoi : je suis... disons presque libre._

_Oui, Heero est déjà au courant... comment le prend-t-il ? Et bien, disons que je suis encore vivant et c'est suffisant._

_Te dire la vérité sur comment je me sens ?... je ne peux pas Dorothy, parce que je ne peux pas spécifier avec des mots ce que je ressens._

_Merci de m'écrire, tes mots m'ont fait beaucoup de bien, et dis à Quatre que j'essaierais d'être prudent, au fait, cela veut-il dire que j'ai toujours été un imprudent ? Hum... dis-lui qu'il prend son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux. J'ai hâte que vous veniez me visiter, j'ai hâte de voir à quel point mon neveu ou ma nièce te fait grossir._

_Amicalement,_

_Duo Maxwell."_

Duo relut ce qu'il venait d'écrire, oui, c'était bien. Il médita un instant sur l'avant-dernier paragraphe, est-ce que ce serait bien que Dorothy vienne au Domaine ?... il pensait que oui... à moins que Heero soit contre mais il s'en moquait... même si cela faisait ressortir à nouveau sa seconde personnalité qu'il venait de découvrir...

Il scella la lettre rapidement pour pouvoir la donner à Hilde afin qu'elle soit envoyée dès que possible à son destinataire.

* * *

Le traitement qu'Heero infligeait à son corps se faisait ressentir, il se sentait un peu nauséeux... il décida de quitter enfin son bureau pour rejoindre sa chambre... il faisait déjà nuit et la maison était silencieuse et sombre... il réussit à atteindre sa chambre en titubant, et ouvrit la porte, malgré la pénombre de la pièce, il put distinguer la silhouette de quelqu'un qui occupait le lit. 

Son cœur fit un bon de joie, en pensant que peut-être, l'occupant du lit pourrait être Di... Il s'approcha lentement avec une curiosité palpitante pour ce corps dans son lit, mais la désillusion arriva en voyant que ce n'était pas Di qui était dans ce lit, mais Relena.

La fille en sentant la présence de quelqu'un dans cette chambre se réveilla, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Heero. Relena ébaucha un sourire tandis qu'elle se levait sans cesser de regarder son Monsieur.

_**À suivre…..**_

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et il est interdit de tuer la traductrice pour la fin de ce chapitre, lol._**

**_A dans deux semaines pour savoir comment Heero va réagir avec Relena._**

**_Bisous_**


	10. Chapitre 10

**_Titre :_** J'achète ton amour

**_Auteur :_** Kary-chan

**_Traductrice : _**Shali Maxwell. **_Béta-lectrice :_** Taki-chan

**_Couple :_** Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**_Disclaimer:_** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

**_Genre :_** AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin.

* * *

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews à Tsuki-no-Shinigami ; lucy-hp ; oOoO Black Siri OoOoO ; ElangelCaido ; Xio-mai ; Siashini ; Egwene Al'Vere ; Echizen D Luffy ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; Nass ; JustShadows ; Lynshan ; Kat-chan ; ilham ; marnie02 et Catirella.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Présence d'un lemon dans le chapitre**_

**J'achète ton amour**

**_Chapitre 10_**

Là, face à elle se trouvait l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps en secret, c'était l'occasion parfaite, cette occasion qu'elle ne devait pas perdre ; parce que si les choses avec sa nouvelle épouse étaient tellement graves pour rester enfermé une semaine complète, elle pouvait bien alléger un peu la douleur que ressentait son Monsieur.

Heero n'était sincèrement pas d'humeur pour que Relena commence avec ses insinuations, parce que bien qu'il les avait remarquées dans le passé il n'avait pas voulu y accorder de l'importance pour le simple fait que même s'il essayait, Relena n'attirait pas l'attention de son coeur, c'était une fille jeune et attrayante, et elle était inquiète pour lui, mais dans son coeur il n'y avait pas l'attraction la plus minimale envers elle, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de faire comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte des insinuations de sa jeune employée. Mais bien qu'il souhaitait lui dire de partir, il ne put le faire, probablement parce qu'au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas être seul car il était sûr qu'il continuerait à penser à Di ; c'est pourquoi son corps resta statique, sans rien faire d'autre que de regarder les mouvements de la jeune fille.

Relena sourit et se souleva dans le lit, pour elle, Heero aimait apparemment qu'elle soit là ; le drap qui était la seule chose qui couvrait son corps tomba découvrant son corps nu, elle se mit ses genoux pour être à la hauteur de Heero qui se trouvait au bord du lit, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et commença à l'embrasser.

A ce moment l'esprit de Heero décida de se déconnecter de son corps, c'est pourquoi il ne sentait pas les baisers que lui donnait Relena, seul une chose lui occupait l'esprit : "connaître la vérité" c'était ce qu'il devait faire, et ce qu'il allait faire.

Il ne remarqua pas quand Relena commença à déboutonner son pantalon, elle attira Heero vers elle en l'obligeant à tomber sur le lit, sur elle. Il était presque inévitable que le corps de Heero, en dépit de son étourdissement dû à l'alcool qu'il avait bu, réagirait. Le sourire de satisfaction de Relena augmenta en remarquant que ses caresses et ses baisers étaient appréciés par son Monsieur.

Relena savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait, parce que sans perdre une seconde de plus, ses mains se faufilèrent dans le pantalon de Heero, voulant le faire glisser le long des jambes de son propriétaire. Heero revint à la réalité en un clin d'œil, plus perdu qu'il ne l'était, car il souhaitait sentir ses caresses et ses baisers mais pas venant de Relena, mais de Di...

**« - Laisse-moi. »** Dit-il d'une voix froide en s'écartant de la fille avec des mouvements confus dû à la nausée, il se leva du lit.

**« - Heero… »** La fille s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. **« - Laisse-moi alléger tes peines... »** Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Heero se contenta de rire avec ironie. **« - Mes peines ? Rien ne peut alléger mes peines, l'alcool ne le peut pas, le sexe ne le pourra pas… Alors rhabille-toi Relena… »** Lui dit-il en s'écartant et en lui désignant la porte.

**« - Heero... »**

**« - Relena… S'il te plaît... »** Fit-il sans la regarder et en essayant de contrôler sa nausée sans tomber.

La fille commença à pleurer mais Heero n'accorda pas d'importance à ses larmes, la fille s'entoura dans un drap et sans cesser de pleurer des larmes de colère face au dédain de Heero, elle sortit de la chambre.

* * *

**« - Hilde... Es-tu encore éveillé ? »** Demanda Duo à travers la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille, et celle-ci ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir. 

**« - Entrez !! »** S'exclama la servante dans un cri de joie.

**« - Bonsoir Hilde. »** Salua Duo avec un sourire devant la réaction de la fille. **« - Je te dérange ? »**

**« - Non, non… J'étais sur le point d'aller au lit. » **Fit la jeune fille** « - Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Vous avez faim ? »** Hilde était vraiment heureuse de voir que sa patronne était finalement sortie de la chambre.

**« - Non, ce n'est pas cela... En fait, je veux que cette lettre soit envoyée dès que possible... »** Dit-il en lui montrant l'enveloppe.

**« - Ah, ne vous en faites pas, je l'enverrai demain matin, mais sérieusement, vous ne voulez pas manger ? »**

**« - Non Hilde, merci beaucoup… pour le moment je vais aller dormir... »**

**« - Vous ne sortirez plus de votre chambre à nouveau ? »** Hilde était attristée.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas… Je sortirais demain... Je te le promets. »** Duo sourit avec tendresse... cet enfant était tellement douce avec lui, il se demanda intérieurement si son attitude était la même avec Heero ?... Heero... Son cœur se serra.

**« - Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre chambre. »**

**« - Non… j'irai seul... à demain. »** Et il s'éloigna. La maison était seulement éclairé par quelques bougies dans les couloirs les plus sombres, là où il y avait des fenêtres il n'y avait pas de bougies, il atteignait presque la chambre qu'il occupait avant avec Heero et qu'il occupait seul maintenant, quand il entendit une porte qui s'ouvrait, Duo se retourna pour voir qui était la personne qui sortait de la chambre.

Malgré l'obscurité de la maison il reconnu facilement la silhouette de Relena, la fille ne portait seulement qu'un drap qui recouvrait son corps nu et ne remarqua pas la présence du garçon. Duo ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur lui avait soudainement fait mal en voyant cela, pas plus qu'il ne comprit pourquoi la colère et la jalousie l'envahit.

Il resta un moment immobile, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir alors que son esprit passait d'une sensation à une autre, d'abord la sensation de tristesse, après la résignation car il savait qu'il n'allait pas se passer beaucoup de temps avant que Heero ne trouve une autre personne avec qui partager tout ce qui devait être partagé dans un mariage ; et ensuite une colère profonde, une colère dont il ignorait la provenance mais qui était présente en lui et tout cela le chamboula tellement qu'il ne retourna pas immédiatement à sa chambre ; la porte de la chambre dans laquelle dormait Heero s'ouvrit une seconde fois, et cette fois, Heero en sortit.

Les fenêtres laissaient filtrer peu de lumière provenant de la lune, c'est pourquoi sans savoir avec certitude si ce qu'il voyait était le produit de son imagination, mais il le vit là, immobile dans l'obscurité, avec ses cheveux libres qui tombaient légèrement sur ses épaules, il vit ces profonds yeux violets le regarder avec une certaine tristesse mais qui, en dépit de cette tristesse, ne perdaient pas leur beauté. Il s'approcha à pas lents, comme s'il craignait que tout faux pas briserait l'image qu'il voyait maintenant, et qui était seulement le produit de son imagination ça il en était sûr. Bientôt il n'y eut plus que quelques centimètres qui le séparait de Duo et il le regarda calmement.

Il l'avait vu sortir de la chambre ; de là où il était il pouvait parfaitement voir la porte de cette chambre et par conséquent ce que cela signifiait. Heero était sorti de la pièce quelques minutes après Relena ; il s'agissait d'une confirmation cruelle de ses soupçons et certifiait bien que Heero et Relena étaient ensemble, Duo le regarda, et son corps fut parcouru de frissons en remarquant que les yeux de Heero se centraient sur lui.

Ainsi, sans le savoir vraiment, parce qu'il croyait que ce que ses yeux qu'il voyait été un mirage, il eut le coeur presque à fleur de peau en voyant de nouveau le visage de sa 'compagne' ce regard doux et affectueux, qui le regardait dans la pénombre de ce couloir.

Duo soupira, il ne devait pas rester là, il fit demi-tour avec l'intention de retourner dans sa chambre, mais la voix de Heero l'arrêta.

**« - Attends… » **Dit-il avec une voix aux intonations presque suppliantes. **« - Attend, s'il te plait... »** Répéta-t-il.

Duo s'arrêta, il sentit alors les mains de Heero toucher son bras ; la tête de Heero se posa sur son épaule, et il put sentir sa respiration contre sa peau.

**« - Je veux seulement… Je veux seulement savoir une chose. »** Lui dit Heero.

Le coeur de Duo commença à battre rapidement en écoutant la manière dont Heero avait dit cela, mais il se libéra des bras de Heero, il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche... parce qu'il savait que cela le rendrait faible... il l'aimait d'une manière tellement étrange pour lui... et il commencerait à pleurer de nouveau, et il ne le voulait pas, il avait versé suffisamment de larmes.

Mais la voix de Heero murmura quelque chose comme : _"je te veux mon trésor"_, et cela lui fit se retourner pour voir de nouveau Heero et l'écouter, il regarda ce visage où régnait une tristesse profonde, mais dans ses yeux brûlait le feu de la passion.

**« - Dis-moi... Dis-moi s'il te plait… Comment as-tu fait pour attacher ton âme à la mienne ? Comment se fait-il que je t'aie autant dans la peau ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi ? »** L'angoisse dans ses mots était évidente.

Heero essaya de marcher vers Duo de nouveau, mais la tête lui tourna et il chancela un peu et s'arrêta avant de tomber ; par ses mouvements Duo se rendit seulement compte de l'état de Heero _"tu dis cela parce que tu ne sais pas réellement ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas mon cher Heero ?"_ Pensa Duo, il ne bougea pas et observa attentivement les mouvements de Heero, ce dernier marcha vers lui et de nouveau il chancela, par réflexe, Duo le retenu, mais avec le poids de Heero, ils se tombèrent au sol.

Heero se sentant dans les bras de Duo rajouta une chose avant qu'il ne sente de nouveau partir dans un autre monde et cesserait de sentir la réalité, il dit : **« - Pourquoi est-ce que je te sens dans chaque centimètre de ma peau ? »**

Les yeux de Duo se remplirent de larmes qu'il tenta de retenir, il sourit avec tristesse et dit à Heero : **« - Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, tu es ivre. »** Soupira-t-il et il se mit debout en soutenant Heero pour qu'il marche à ses côtés.

En arrivant dans la chambre, Duo se dirigea vers le lit et y coucha Heero qui se trouvait dans un était de semi-conscience. Duo s'assit au bord du lit pour enlever les vêtements gênant de Heero pour qu'il dorme mieux ; il commença à déboutonner la chemise. Il sentit alors la main chaude de Heero lui caresser la joue, Duo sursauta un peu en remarquant ceci et il regarda Heero, il avait ouvert les yeux et maintenant il le regardait avec reconnaissance et tendresse.

Les lèvres de Heero dessinèrent un sourire, et des mots sortirent de sa bouche qui brûlèrent le cœur de Duo. **« - Mien... Tu es mien... »**

Duo ne porta pas d'importance aux mots de Heero, il lui sourit en voyant qu'il le regardait et continua sa tâche de le dévêtir, il voulait rapidement sortir de cette chambre et quittait ce petit enfer dans lequel il se trouvait en ce moment.

En voulant lui retirer la chemise il dû s'incliner vers Heero, et ce dernier profita de ce rapprochement pour faire tomber Duo sur lui, Duo regarda Heero avec une lueur de peur... mais il ne reçut comme réponse qu'un regard pacifique, il caressa à nouveau la joue de Duo avec sa main mais cette fois il la laissa. **« - Oui... tu es mien… parce que tu es mon trésor. »**

Après avoir dit cela Heero ferma les yeux, apparemment il s'était endormi, et c'en fut trop pour Duo qui n'en pouvait plus... tout cela était trop dure à supportait… il l'aimait, il avait apprit à l'aimer réellement durant ses quelques semaines et il se détestait pour cela... et l'entendre lui dire ces mots avec cette voix douce lui faisait trop mal.

Les larmes que Duo essayer de retenir se mirent alors à couler en mouillant la poitrine nue de Heero **« - Idiot... »** Dit-il en voulant se lever et en même temps essuyer la larme qui obscurcissait sa vue, mais il ne fit aucune de ces deux choses. **« - Tu dis trop de bêtises. »** Dit-il en restant un moment à regarder le visage de Heero. Puis il se mit debout de nouveau sans cesser d'observer Heero, celui-là était le Heero qu'il se rappelait tant, il s'agenouilla en plaçant ses bras sur le lit, et posa son visage dessus. **« - Qu'est-ce qui change Heero ? »** Demanda-t-il en déplaçant un peu les cheveux qui couvraient les yeux du propriétaire foncier. **« - Que faut-il que je change ? » **Il caressa ses cheveux et observa chaque détail de visage de son époux.

De nouveau il se tut et s'inclina vers Heero, sa respiration était lente, son abdomen se levait et s'abaissait doucement au rythme de sa respiration, la main tremblante de Duo s'approcha de la poitrine nue de Heero et la caressa.

Sans préavis et en lui causant une énorme panique la main de Heero attrapa la sienne et l'attira de nouveau vers lui, ses yeux étaient un peu ouverts, comme s'il continuait de dormir mais était éveillé à la fois. Ses lèvres recueillirent les lèvres de Duo avec avidité, il l'embrassait avec désespoir.

Duo savait bien à qui était destiné ces baisers, à Relena ; Heero croyait qu'il était avec Relena, il aurait dû se séparer de Heero parce que ces baisers n'étaient pas pour lui... mais il n'en fit rien, car il ne voulait pas cesser de sentir les baisers tellement passionnés qu'il aimait tant d'Heero.

Les mains de Heero cherchèrent la manière de défaire la chemise de nuit que portait Duo avant de la lui retirer, et ses mains parcoururent maintenant tout son corps, qui était totalement nu.

**« - Je t'aime. »** Susurra de nouveau Heero alors qu'il l'embrassait.

De nouveau il ressentit une douleur dans son cœur... ce 'je t'aime' n'était pas pour lui, il n'était pas la personne qu'il aimait...

Il sépara ses lèvres et son corps de celui de Heero et s'allongea à côté de lui ; ensuite il le regarda de nouveau.

Sentir... il voulait se sentir aimé maintenant... le sentir... avec timidité mais aussi avec détermination, il commença à enlever le pantalon, puis le caleçon d'Heero.

Sentir... sentir cette chaleur, il colla son corps nu à celui de Heero, et commença à l'embrasser tandis que sa main caressait lentement son abdomen tout en descendant doucement jusqu'à atteindre son membre, il douta… il douta un moment, mais la seconde suivante il le prit dans sa main.

Ses joues devinrent rouges cramoisies, sa respiration devint agitée... Il regarda Heero, celui-ci avait poussé un léger gémissement en sentant la main entourer son membre et le caresser doucement.

**« - Heero... »** Fit Duo d'une voix faible mais assez forte pour que le propriétaire foncier puisse l'entendre. **« – Je t'aime... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais je t'aime... »** Dit-il.

Duo enleva sa main de l'endroit où elle était et embrassa de nouveau Heero, ce dernier lui tourna le dos, mais Duo ne s'éloigna pas, il s'approcha de lui en l'entourant de ses bras et en embrassant son cou.

Heero le sentait... c'était un rêve, un rêve très vivant, mais c'était seulement cela, un rêve. Et puisque c'était un rêve qu'il vivait pourquoi ne pas se laisser jouir ? Laisser son esprit le portait l'espace d'un moment au paradis en l'éloignant pendant un temps de cet enfer qu'était devenue sa vie ces derniers jours.

Heero susurra de nouveau, **« - je t'aime »**

**« - J'aimerai le croire. »** Répondit Duo à voix basse dans son oreille. **« - Moi je t'aime tant. » **Dit-il en embrassant de nouveau le cou de Heero.

De nouveau sa main recueillit le membre de Heero, en remarquant que le sien commençait à s'exciter. Il colla un peu plus son corps contre celui de Heero, que se passerait-il si… ? Il porta sa main à la bouche de Heero qui mordilla et mouilla un peu ses doigts...

Ensuite il la descendit vers l'entrée intime du jeune homme... avec hésitation... il plaça un doigt contre l'entrée... sans faire pression...

**« - Fais-le... » **Fit la voix de Heero.

Duo fut alarmé un moment, mais en reprenant confiance, il lui demanda : **« - Es-tu éveillé... »**

**« - C'est seulement un rêve... un précieux rêve… donc fais-le mon trésor... »** Répéta Heero qui croyait toujours qu'il était dans un rêve et non dans la réalité.

"_Mon trésor"_ alors ces mots… Il l'était toujours cela pour lui ?...

**« - Fais-le. »** Répéta Heero... en prenant la main de Duo et en la plaçant sur son membre qui était déjà bien stimulé.

Duo reprit de nouveau sa tâche de caresser le membre du propriétaire foncier d'une main ; tandis que l'autre caressait avec douceur les fesses de Heero... avec douceur... en faisant des petits massages circulaires.

Ses doigts, ou plutôt lui, ne supportèrent plus la curiosité et explorèrent de nouveau l'entrée de Heero, cette fois en pénétrant un doigt, puis deux ; la respiration agitée des deux jeunes homme était la seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre dans la chambre ; finalement il pénétra le dernier et troisième doigt, qui provoqua un autre gémissement au jeune héritier.

Duo lui embrassa le cou, puis l'oreille avant de la mordiller gentiment ; ses doigts se déplaçaient, essayant d'explorer chaque recoin de la cavité étroite de Heero... c'était doux… c'était... comme ça aurait du l'être depuis le début, tendre et doux, sa main dirigea son membre vers l'entrée de son amant, entrant peu à peu... avant de rentrer promptement d'un coup de hanche.

Heero émit plusieurs plaintes à cause de la douleur causée par la pénétration, mais les gémissements de douleur furent immédiatement remplacés par des gémissement de plaisir quand Duo bougea ses hanches en un rythme exquis, la langue du jeune homme aux cheveux longs jouait avec le cou de son amant ; sa main caressait la partie la plus sensible de Heero, arrêtant parfois la tâche pour caresser sa poitrine, porter sa main à ses lèvres et les caresser avec ses doigts sensibles, pour de nouveau la descendre en caressant son ventre et prendre de nouveau son membre dans sa main.

Heero ressentait une ravissante torture attendant avec anxiété le dénouement de cette satisfaction intense. Leurs corps étaient couverts de sueur... les hanches de Duo bougeaient de plus en plus rapidement... Heero poussa un long gémissement et relâcha toute sa semence dans la main de Duo, ce dernier la porta à la bouche de Heero pour qu'il goûte sa propre saveur, il tourna ensuite le visage de Heero vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser et sentir ainsi la saveur de Heero à travers le baiser.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser il explosa à son tour de plaisir alors qu'il arrivait à sa limite maximale, remplissant délicieusement le corps de son amant de sa semence.

**« - Oui, je suis tien... »** Susurra Duo à Heero qui croyait toujours être dans le rêve le plus ravissant et le plus beau qu'il avait jamais rêvé. **« - Toi aussi tu es mien... et moi non plus je ne te laisserais pas si facilement... »**

Puis il se sépara de Heero, et nettoya tout signe qui indiquerait sa présence... c'était le mieux… Laisser croire à Heero que tout cela était seulement un rêve... ou pas ? Il ferma la porte de la chambre avec un sourire de triomphe ou de joie ou peut-être les deux... **« - Toi aussi... tu es mien... »** Répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Wufei s'approchait de son destin... cette nuit même il serait à porté de main. 

Cette nuit il ne dormit presque pas dans l'auberge de ce village… un jour et demi seulement et il serait au Domaine de Guadiana. Et il reverrait très rapidement ces yeux... Bientôt il l'arracherait de ce cauchemar qu'il devait vivre...

Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit en pensant à lui, et au matin suivant il reprit le chemin du Domaine, que fera-t-il quand il y arrivera ? Il ne savait pas vraiment... mais le plus important en ce moment était d'arriver là-bas, après cela il verrait ce qu'il allait faire.

Rapidement il fut capable d'apercevoir le Domaine, il était grand... sûrement Monsieur Yuy était immensément riche, au moins maintenant il entrevoyait la raison pour laquelle la mère de Duo avait consenti à ce mariage.

Grâce au fait qu'il avait son propre cheval (il avait économisé un peu d'argent donc le cheval avait été acheté récemment dans un village où il avait maintenant sa maison) le voyage avait été plus court que ce qui était prévu.

Avant d'arriver à l'entrée, il aperçut une gamine que revenait en courant avec un grand sourire sur le visage, c'était l'occasion pour lui demander où était ses patrons.

**« - Hey... excuse-moi. »** Il approcha le cheval de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci fut surprise, elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau, ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur… Sa peau blanche était suprêmement belle, elle essaya de ne pas rougir. **« - Oui, je peux vous aider ? »**

**« - Je suis bien à la propriété de Monsieur Yuy, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Oui... vous venez pour le poste d'administrateur ?** » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. **« - Vous êtes le premier qui se présente, il pourra peut-être vous recevoir immédiatement. »**

Administrateur, pourquoi pas ? Sans le vouloir cette enfant il lui avait donné l'excuse nécessaire pour être avec Duo.

**« - Oui, je viens pour cela. »** Répondit-il en souriant.

**« - Bien… Bonne chance. »** Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna... Wufei sourit et entra dans le domaine... bientôt, très bientôt il pourrait le revoir.

* * *

Il se sentait lourd, et encore quelque peu nauséeux... sans se lever du lit, il sonna un de ses employés pour qu'on lui prépare un bain, ce rêve, il avait été tellement réel, mais tout cela n'était pas vrai, ça avait seulement été un rêve que son esprit embrumé par l'alcool avait créé. 

Peu de temps après qu'il soit sortit du bain, on frappa à sa porte.

**« - Quoi ? »** Demanda-t-il en essuyant ses cheveux mouillés pour enlever l'excédent d'eau et en plaçant une serviette autour de la taille.

**« - Monsieur Heero... un homme vient pour le poste d'administrateur... »**

**« - Ils sont tous là ? »** Demanda-t-il sans ouvrir la porte.

**« - Seulement lui... »**

Heero rigola, à croire que la grande renommée que son père avait eue dans le passé, il l'avait hérité lui aussi.

**« - Très bien… Si c'est le seul qui nous a contacté... je descends immédiatement pour le connaître. »**

Relena était tracassée parce que maintenant Heero ne daignait même plus lui ouvrir la porte pour lui parler, elle se dirigea piteusement vers l'entrée où Wufei l'attendait.

**« - Patientez un moment ici… le patron va vous recevoir immédiatement pour vous connaître. »**

Wufei sourit, tout était parfait. **« - Merci, je vais l'attendre. »** Répondit-il en faisant une légère révérence.

* * *

Il avait l'impression que maintenant, il voyait tout d'une manière différente. Duo se leva du lit avec un sourire... maintenant il souriait de manière sincère... 

Non, il ne laisserait pas Relena, cette gamine profiteuse, prendre ce qui n'était pas à elle... non il ne la laisserait pas prendre quelque chose qui était sien, _"donc à partir de maintenant, tu vas te comporter comme une épouse, Duo"_ se dit-il alors qu'il prenait rapidement un bain.

La première chose à faire était de préparer un bon déjeuner. Il descendit les escaliers en souriant, mais il vit quelque chose en bas de l'escalier qui le fit stopper brutalement et rester immobile en regardant fixement la personne. Le sourire abandonna son visage, et il fut remplacé par un air incertain.

**« - Wu... Wufei… »** Dit-il d'une voix faible, là, en lui souriant avec une certaine complicité son ancien amour l'observait... **« - Wufei... »**

_**À suivre….**_

**_Et voilà, fin du chapitre, lol, vous avez eu peur pour Relena et Heero au début, hein ? Lol, mais tout compte fait, ça n'a pas été aussi horrible... Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans deux semaines avec au programe les retrouvailles tant attendu de Wufei et Duo... Que va-t-il donc se passer pour notre triangle amoureux ?_**

**_A très bientôt,_**

**_Shali Maxwell_**


	11. Chapitre 11

**_Titre :_** J'achète ton amour

**_Auteur :_** Kary-chan

**_Traductrice : _**Shali Maxwell.

**_Béta-lectrice :_** Taki-chan

**_Couple :_** Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt.

**_Disclaimer:_** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

**_Genre :_** AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à Echizen D Luffy ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; Iroko ; thefrenchfan ; lucy-hp ; ElangelCaido ; ilham ; JustShadows ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; Cyndie ; zashikiwarashi ; Tsuki-no-shinigami ; shuichi ; Nass et marnie02._**

* * *

**J'achète ton amour**

**_Chapitre 11_**

Il aurait pu jurer que son souffle s'était coupé pendant un moment qui lui parut éternel, ici en face de lui, à quelques mètres se trouvait Wufei, dont il pensait ne jamais revoir. Celui qu'il s'était obligé à oublier peu à peu, mais en dépit de tout, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine en le voyant une nouvelle fois.

**« - Wufei... »** Répéta-t-il en voyant le garçon, les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de ses lèvres, mis à part pour répéter le nom de celui qu'il voyait.

Wufei le regardait sans cesser de sourire, il le trouvait tellement beau depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu si ce n'est plus, il voulut s'approcher de lui mais des pas se firent entendre, ce qui l'en empêcha.

Heero apparut dans le couloir opposait de l'endroit où se trouvait Duo, en le voyant là il s'arrêta, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait à nouveau après tout que qu'il c'était passé quelques jours auparavant, mais pour ne pas paraître nerveux, il laissa passer aucune émotion sur son visage, et reprit sa marche en lâchant un "Bonjour" neutre et se dirigea vers son nouvel employé.

Duo ne réalisait pas encore très bien toute cette situation étrange dans laquelle il se trouvait, en entendant la salutation de son mari, il tenta de paraître tranquille, mais ce qui était certain, c'était que son cœur battait à tout rompre, à cause des nerfs, de l'émotion sans doute, et aussi de peur... De la peur parce qu'il s'attendait à ne jamais revoir Wufei... et aussi à cause de cette mer de sentiments confus qu'il ressentait pour lui et pour Heero. Son cœur s'était enfin calmé, mais maintenant que Wufei réapparaissait de nouveau, la tourmente qu'il ressentait auparavant était revenue, plus confuse encore.

**« - Bonjour, Heero Yuy. »** Fit Heero à Wufei en se présentant, ce dernier sépara son regard de celui de Duo, il ne voulait pas créer de soupçon de la part de Monsieur Yuy... parce que faire sortir son Duo de là serait déjà difficile.

**« - Bonjour Monsieur Yuy, je suis Wufei Chang. »** Se présenta Wufei.

**« - Donc, le poste est à vous, cet après-midi Trowa Barton viendra, c'est un ami à moi et c'est lui qui s'occupait des récoltes et de l'administration du domaine jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelqu'un, il vous expliquera le travail. »** L'informa Heero.

**« - Ca me paraît bien »** Répondit-il avec un sourire, il ne put empêcher son regard de revenir sur Duo, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé, et son regard fixait le vide, Heero remarqua que Wufei regarder Duo, et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie, mais il se calma, c'était évident qu'il le regardait s'il restait immobile sans dire un mot.

**« - Il s'agit de mon épouse... Di. »** L'appela-t-il, Duo sursauta en entendant son nom et regarda Heero. **« - Approche-toi s'il te plait »** Fit-il avec un sourire.

Et il finit de descendre l'escalier, en regardant fixement le sol. Wufei lui tendit la main quand il arriva à leur hauteur. **« - Enchanté... Madame. »** Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa main.

**« - Enchanté... Monsieur Wufei... »** Mon dieu... que c'était difficile... de contrôler la voix... de contrôler l'émotion dans sa voix... de contrôler les larmes, c'était tellement difficile de contrôler ses sentiments. **« - Je suppose... »** Dit-il en le regardant et en lui souriant **« - Que vous n'avez pas encore déjeuné... et Heero non plus. » **Rajouta-t-il en regardant maintenant Heero. **« - Je vais aller… Voir si le déjeuner est prêt... »** C'était l'excuse parfaite pour éviter d'être là, et il prit rapidement la direction de la cuisine, tentant d'assimiler dans son esprit qu'il était là, que Wufei était bien là.

**« - Il y a longtemps que vous êtes mariés ? »** Demanda Wufei en voyant que Duo partait, il voulait observer en profondeur pour connaître tout ce qui se passait au Domaine depuis que Duo était marié avec Heero.

**« - Presque un mois... »**

**« - Oh... donc vous êtes encore en quelque sorte en lune de miel n'est pas ? »**

**« - En quelque sorte... »** Fit Heero pensif, la réaction de Duo était bizarre, et il en connaissait parfaitement la raison... il le haïssait encore pour ce qu'il lui avait fait... et il devait le lui récriminer... Il se haïssait tant également pour l'avoir blessé de la sorte... et c'était la raison pour laquelle il restait éloigné de lui.

**« - Par votre réponse, je ne vous sens pas très convaincu... »** Lui dit Wufei qui avait observé la réaction de Heero devant son commentaire, Wufei ne pouvait pas immédiatement faire des suppositions, parce qu'il ne connaissait presque pas, pour ne pas dire rien des évènements qui avaient contribué au mariage de Duo. **« - Qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe Monsieur ? »**

Heero sortit de ses profondes méditations à la question de son nouvel administrateur, il nia de la tête. **« - Seulement des problèmes de jeunes mariés, mon ami... seulement cela... »** Répondit-il en démontrant dans sa voix qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, même s'il y en avait. **« - Et ne m'appelez pas Monsieur... Vous pouvez m'appeler Heero, j'aime entretenir un étroit lien de confiance avec les personnes qui m'aident à diriger tout ce domaine...** » Dit-il avec un sourire.

* * *

Il avait l'impression d'avoir vu un fantôme, et d'une certaine manière c'était ainsi que Duo qualifié cela, il avait rencontré un fantôme de son passé dont il n'y avait presque plus pensé : l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Wufei... qu'était devenu cet amour qu'il ressentait pour lui ?...

**« - Madame... ? »** La voix de Hilde le ramena à la réalité soudainement. **« - Vous allez bien ? »** Demanda la jeune fille en voyant la pâleur soudaine du visage de Duo.

**« - Oui... ce n'est rien Hilde... ce n'est rien...** **»** Répéta-t-il en tentant de se contrôler, il devait agir normalement… Ne rien laisser passer... bon sang !!!...

**« - Mais vous êtes très pâle… Ah !! Vous voyez ce qui arrive de ne pas bien manger ?? »** S'exclama Hilde en fronçant les sourcils et en levant l'index en signe en de représailles face à Duo.

**« - Hilde... »** Fit la voix de Heero derrière le garçon aux yeux améthyste qui par chance ne poussa aucun cri, ni ne sursauta en entendant la voix tellement inattendue et énergique de son "époux".

**« - Oui, Monsieur ? »**

**« - Mets un couvert de plus dans la salle à manger, Monsieur Chang déjeunera avec nous. »**

**« - Oui Monsieur... »** Fit la jeune fille en faisant une révérence devant Heero avant de sortir par la porte de la cuisine, tandis qu'il regardait Duo... Il avait très envie de l'embrasser et de lui demander pardon, de lui demander que tout redevienne comme avant, mais de nouveau, sa fierté, sa maudite fierté lui dictait de le tourmenter et de ne pas accepter ses véritables sentiments, cette fierté était l'unique chose qui l'empêchait de faire cela.

Il le regarda avec attention alors qu'il se souvenait des mots de Hilde qu'il avait entendu, il ne se nourrissait pas bien ? En le regardant bien, il remarquait son visage amaigri, et les cernes violettes sous ses yeux, identiques aux siennes.

**« - Il se passe quelque chose ? »** Demanda Duo quelque peu surpris par la manière étrange qu'avait Heero de le regarder.

Les yeux cobalt du jeune homme se plissèrent en ayant une étrange sensation, un souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire, la sensation d'avoir senti ces lèvres qu'il voyait maintenant dans son cou l'embrassant avec passion, il fronça les sourcils, ce devait être le souvenir qu'il avait de ces derniers jours à force de boire du vin, ce devait sûrement être cela, un mirage de ses rêves qui l'avait tourmenté durant toute cette semaine et qui revenait devant ses yeux aux moments les moins indiqués. Il secoua légèrement la tête. **« - Non... il ne se passe rien... c'est seulement qu'aujourd'hui je te vois... différemment... »** Et sans rien dire de plus, il sortit de la cuisine.

Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement, pendant un moment il avait cru que Heero avait tout deviné à propos de Wufei et de lui, mais heureusement, il n'en était rien, Heero n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il connaissait déjà Wufei, et encore moins de savoir qu'ils avaient été amants **(1),** il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de le savoir à moins qu'il le comprenne en voyant sa façon d'agir, mais il était très peu probable que cela arrive. Puis il se rappela soudainement ce qui était arrivé hier ou plutôt durant la nuit, Heero n'avait pas l'air de s'en souvenir à cause du degré d'alcool assez important qu'il avait dans son sang, mais... et s'il se rappelait de tout ? Les joues du jeune homme devinrent rouge carmin à cette pensée. Il resta encore un peu dans la cuisine à aider Hilde avec ce qu'il restait des préparatifs du déjeuner, et ensuite il alla rejoindre Heero et Wufei à table. Cette situation était tellement rare pour lui (et il était habitué aux raretés dans sa vie) il contempla son assiette comme si elle était très intéressante, bien qu'il ne mangea aucun des aliments qui s'y trouvait.

**« - Et depuis combien d'années vous occupez-vous de ce domaine Heero ? »** Demanda Wufei pour casser ce silence étrange qui s'était formé, il devait aussi très bien feindre en face de Heero Yuy, mais c'était difficile en ayant son ange face à lui.

**« - Depuis très peu de temps en fait, presque trois mois... J'ai pris la relève à la mort de mon père, la vérité est que sans Trowa pour m'aider cela aurait été un véritable problème... »**

**« - Ah oui, l'ami dont vous m'avez parlé avant... »** Les deux hommes se mirent à discuter, même s'ils remarquèrent chacun de leur coté le regard vide de Duo qui fixait son assiette sans la voir, jouant distraitement avec la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Les deux hommes regardaient la personne qui occupait leurs rêves et leurs pensées, ils le regardaient préoccupés, mais aussi enchantés, car il était indubitable que Duo Maxwell possédait une beauté étonnante, et il ne réalisait pas encore qu'il était propriétaire du cœur des deux hommes et qu'ils ne renonceraient pas à lui aussi facilement.

**« - Je dois me rendre en ville... je dois y retrouver Trowa, vous pouvez parcourir le domaine, je vous fais confiance, l'administrateur dispose d'une petite maison personnelle pour son confort... »** Dit Heero à Wufei quand il eut fini de déjeuner, il se leva de table et fit un geste pour que Wufei le suive. **« - Vous pouvez demander tout ce dont vous avez besoin à Hilde. »** Entendit Duo alors que les deux hommes s'éloignaient en direction de la sortie.

**« - Wufei... pourquoi es-tu arrivé... ? Pourquoi maintenant... ? »** Murmura le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste tandis qu'il laissait tomber la fourchette près de son assiette qui contenait son repas intact...

* * *

**« - S'il te plait, attend ! »** S'écria Wufei à la jeune fille qu'il avait croisé en arrivant au Domaine, elle sortait de la maison pour se rendre au poulailler et ramasser des œufs frais. Quand Wufei l'atteignit, elle se retourna et il lui sourit. **« - Tu es Hilde n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Oui, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Monsieur Chang ? »** Demanda la fille qui était heureuse de revoir ce jeune homme.

**« - Je ne suis pas aussi vieux pour que tu m'appelles Monsieur, je suis Wufei. »** Dit-il en lui tendant la main en signe de salutation.

**« - Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous alors Wufei ? »**

**« - En fait oui, tu pourrais... »** Il eut un moment d'hésitation... **« - Tu pourrais donner ceci à Madame Di. »** Conclut-il en disant les derniers mots avec déplaisir, Madame était le titre pour désigner la mère de Duo... et non lui.

La fille regarda d'abord Wufei d'un air méfiant et regarda ensuite l'enveloppe qu'il lui tendait. Wufei savait que la jeune fille hésiter à porter un message d'un inconnu à sa patronne et elle devait penser que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne chose.

**« - Allez, s'il te plaît. »** Dit-il d'un ton suppliant. **« -** **Je t'assure que ce n'est pas du tout mauvais. »** Il lui sourit, la fille lui restitua le sourire, comment pouvait-elle refuser quelque chose à ce jeune homme avec ce sourire charmeur ?

**« - D'accord... »** Fit-elle, pas très convaincu en prenant la petite enveloppe bleue.

**« - Et s'il te plaît… Fais en sorte que personne d'autre qu'elle ne la lise... »** A ces mots Hilde douta de nouveau, elle n'aimait pas ça, mais le sourire de ce garçon lui faisaient oublier toutes ses méfiances.

**« - D'accord... »**

**« - Merci, tu es très gentille, petite. »** Lui dit à nouveau Wufei en souriant et en posant une main sur la tête de Hilde, et il s'éloigna afin de prendre son poste. Hilde le suivit de regard... et elle se dirigea vers la maison pour donner cela à sa patronne, bien qu'elle était curieuse de savoir le contenu de ce message, ça la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Elle arriva jusqu'à la porte de chambre de sa patronne, depuis le déjeuner elle était pâle, et n'avait pas mangé... Est-ce que… ? Bien sûr, elle ne savait rien de l'intimité de ses patrons…. Mais… cela expliquerait l'état de sa jeune maitresse …. Est-ce que Madame était enceinte ? Etait-ce l'enfant d'un autre...?... Hilde secoua la tête de gauche à droite, c'était une idée stupide, elle frappa doucement à la porte, et Duo lui permit d'entrer.

**« - Madame... Vous sentez-vous bien ? »**

Duo lui sourit. **« - Oui Hilde… J'ai seulement un peu mal à la tête... je te promets de manger dans l'après-midi... »** Se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter avant que Hilde ne le réprimande en lui disant que ces indispositions étaient la cause de son manque d'appétit.

**« - Tenez. »** Fit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Duo reconnut immédiatement l'enveloppe bleue, toujours bleue... **« - Qui l'a envoyé ? »** Demanda-t-il faisant croire qu'il ne connaissait pas l'identité de celui qui l'envoyait.

**« - C'est de la part du nouvel administrateur, il m'a demandé de vous la livrer personnellement. »** Répondit la fille, quelque peu curieuse, mais décidé à accomplir la tâche car il s'agissait aussi de sa patronne.

**« - Merci de l'apporter Hilde... Personne n'a ouvert cette enveloppe ? »** Demanda-t-il, un peu préoccupé car il ne connaissait pas le contenu la lettre.

**« - Non, Madame... seulement vous. »** Dit la fille.

**« - Tu peux te retirer Hilde, et encore merci. »** Fit Duo avec un sourire tranquille, quand la fille referma la porte de la chambre, toute trace de sourire s'effaça de son visage pour laisser place à un air préoccupé... Et surtout confondu...

Ses doigts tremblèrent quand il ouvrit l'enveloppe bleue car c'était une lettre de Wufei.

_"Je t'attends dans la partie du jardin contenant la fontaine... À 12 heures... Vient, s'il te plait... "_ C'était tout ce que ça disait, ça ne spécifiait pas qui était l'auteur de ce message, ni le destinataire, une idée astucieuse de la part de Wufei... Si ce message tombait entre d'autres mains, on ne saurait pas qui étaient les personnes impliquaient.

Il poussa un long soupir pour se tranquilliser et regarda l'horloge qui indiquait onze heures et demi... ses doigts tapotèrent nerveusement sur le bureau... il devait y aller, le problème était que si quelqu'un les voyait (bien que ce "quelqu'un" devait être interprété comme "si Relena les voyait"), il se leva et sortit de la chambre, oui, le mieux était de lui parler... peut-être que cela mettrait un terme à cette maudite confusion qui régnait dans sa tête.

Il sortit de la chambre en veillant à ce que personne ne le voie, il traversa les longs couloirs, et sortit dans le jardin, l'endroit dont parlait Wufei était heureusement très bien dissimulé, près de la partie du jardin dont Heero lui avait fait cadeau et qui était jalousement gardé secrète. Là, parmi la végétation luxuriante et les arcs fleurit de plusieurs plantes grimpante, Wufei l'attendait, assis près de la fontaine et plongé dans ses propres pensées, et Duo sentit ses yeux se remplirent un peu de larmes... coupable... il se sentait tellement coupable à cet instant.

Wufei releva la tête et le vit, il lui sourit et se leva, attendant patiemment que Duo soit près de lui.

**« - Wufei... tu... »** Dit-il, mais il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas par où commencer en vérité, il avait tant de chose à expliquer qu'il ne savait pas comment faire.

**« - Duo, Duo pardonne-moi pour avoir tant tardé, mais je suis revenu pour toi... »** Le jeune homme s'approcha de Duo en l'enlaçant par le dos, le collant contre son torse, le corps de Duo frissonna, pas à cause de cette chaleur étrange comme celle que Heero réveillait en lui, non, il frissonna à la seule pensée que s'il le touchait peut-être Wufei allait savoir qu'il l'avait trahi, qu'il était amoureux d'une autre personne au point de l'oublier... de ne pas penser à lui.

**« - Wufei... »** Des petites larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Duo, des larmes de culpabilité...

**« - Partons Duo... »** Dit-il avec une voix suppliante. **« - Partons loin d'ici et laissons le passé derrière nous... »**

**« - Je ne peux pas. »** confessa Duo entre deux sanglots.

Wufei fut étonné, il fit pivoter Duo pour pouvoir le regarder en face, il pleurait, mais est-ce pour lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi pleurait-il de cette manière tellement amère ? **« - C'est évident que tu le peux Duo, rien ne t'attache ici n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Tu ne comprends pas… Je suis sien Wufei... c'est mon propriétaire... c'est mon époux. »** Dit-il avec un sourire triste, il avait fini par admettre cette réalité la nuit dernière, et plus encore, il avait décidé qu'il était lui aussi le propriétaire de Heero.

**« - Duo, tu n'es la propriété de personne, ni de lui, ni de moi. »** Dit Wufei avec un sourire triste.

Duo rigola avec ironie. **« - Tu ne me comprends pas mon cher Wufei... je suis sien... »**

**« - Tu n'es pas à lui ! »** Fit-il en élevant un peu la voix. **« - Il n'y a rien qui t'attache à lui. »**

**« - Je suis son épouse maintenant ! »** S'entêta Duo.

**« - Un simple rôle, un rôle qui ne t'unit pas à quelqu'un... ! Un rôle qui ne vaut rien... »**

**« - Oh Wufei, si tu savais comme je regrette de jouer ce rôle que mon père m'a infligé à ma naissance... »**

**« - Duo... je veux que tu sois heureux... c'est pourquoi... Je veux que nous partions. » **Répéta Wufei, il plaça une main sous le menton du garçon et lui souleva la tête, ce dernier plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs comme la nuit, ces yeux que son propriétaire avait quand il était sérieux...

Il n'avait pas pu l'éviter, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus l'être, il ne se pouvait pas être amoureux de deux hommes à la fois… il s'effondra dans les bras de Wufei, c'était tellement tentant, s'enfuir et abandonner tout, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Heero... il ne pouvait pas non plus être cruel avec Wufei, le jeune homme avait toujours été là pour lui dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais, il lui avait toujours redonné espoir, et il avait été son premier amour. Mais il savait aussi avec certitude que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Wufei était très différent de celui qu'il ressentait pour Heero... et cela le mélangeait encore plus.

**« - Je ne peux pas partir... »** Répéta Duo sans se détacher des bras de Wufei.

**« - Tu n'es pas sien... »** Dit le garçon.

**« - Si je le suis, je suis sien... je suis sien dans tous les sens du terme.. »** Dit lentement Duo. **« - Wufei... il m'a fait sien la nuit où je lui ai avoué que j'étais un homme... »** Ces mots étaient presque sortis mécaniquement, bien sûr, cette nuit avait eu un certain aspect qui l'excitait, mais ça lui faisait mal aussi de se rappeler les mots et les regards tellement durs et froids de Heero cette nuit-là.

Duo espérait que Wufei s'éloigne de lui en entendant ces mots, qu'il le considérerait sale, qu'il ne l'aimerait plus parce qu'il avait appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, ça lui faisait mal, ça lui faisait mal parce qu'il avait trahi Wufei, mais les bras de Wufei l'entourèrent avec davantage de force et davantage de chaleur.

**« - Duo... »** Le nom sorti de ces lèvres avec une intonation d'amour.

**« - Pardonne-moi Wufei... Je suis celui qui doit te demander pardon... »** Fit-il son visage enfoui dans la poitrine du jeune administrateur.

**« - Duo... Je voudrais seulement te demander une chose... »** Fit-il en se détachant de lui, il regarda dans les yeux de Duo, ces yeux qui avaient toujours démontré les véritables sentiments du garçon.

Duo regarda également Wufei, leurs corps étaient maintenant séparés.

**« - Es-tu heureux... ? Es-tu réellement heureux... ? »**

**« - Je... »** Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, les premiers jours, il avait été heureux, sincèrement heureux, mais tout avait changé depuis la révélation, enfin ça avait presque changé, alors il ne savait pas réellement quoi penser de ça.

**« - Je ne partirais pas... tant que tu ne seras pas réellement heureux, Duo. »** Wufei tourna le dos à Duo pour dire la suite, il ne voulait pas voir son visage, sinon jamais il pourrait dire ces mots que bien qu'ils soient vrais, cela lui faisait mal de les dire. **« – si cela signifie te laisser dans les bras d'un autre homme ou d'une autre femme... alors le ferai mais seulement si cet homme ou cette femme t'aime réellement et qu'il te rend heureux... sinon... il n'est pas question que je t'abandonne. »**

**« - Wufei... tu ne peux pas rester ici... c'est que... »** Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire que sa seule présence rendait les choses plus difficiles.

**« - S'il te plaît Duo, dis-moi quand tu seras réellement heureux ? »** Wufei s'éloigna, avec une pointe dans le cœur, une pointe qui lui rappellerait d'une certaine manière qu'il avait perdu Duo, qu'il avait perdu son amour, mais il avait décidé qu'il voulait que Duo soit heureux, même si ce n'était pas à ses côtés et qu'il le perdrait pour toujours.

**« - Wufei... je suis désolé... Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. »** Murmura le jeune homme pour lui-même. Il resta un moment à regarder l'eau couler de la fontaine... un bruit venant de derrière se fit entendre, il se retourna brusquement prêt à se défendre, croyant que la personne était Relena, mais il tomba sur Hilde, dont les yeux brillaient de larmes cristallines.

**« - Hilde... »** Duo n'aurait jamais pensé trouver la jeune fille ici. **« - tu as... tout... entendu ? »**

**« - Vous... vous... »** La jeune fille ne cessait pas de pleurer, Duo s'approcha d'elle, et elle ne s'écarta pas.

**« - Tu as tout écouté ? »** Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

**« - Oui... mais je n'ai pas compris beaucoup de choses... Pardonnez-moi... je... Je... Je voulais savoir pourquoi il montrait tant d'intérêt pour vous... je... je n'aurais pas dû venir... »** Dit-elle en se tournant pour partir, Duo l'arrêta par le poignet.

**« - Hilde... je crois que je dois t'expliquer beaucoup de choses, pour que tu comprennes, et je ne vais pas nier, ça me soulagera d'en parler... »** Dit-il avec un sourire triste tandis qu'il regardait la jeune fille qui avait encore les yeux rouges de larmes.

* * *

**« - Mais Dorothy... nous devrions attendre sa lettre... »** S'exclama le jeune homme blond qui suivait son épouse dans toute la chambre tandis que celle-ci rangeait leurs vêtements dans les valises, il avait essayait pleins de tentatives pour la faire revenir à la raison mais en vain, elle ferait ce qu'elle avait en tête qu'il le veuille ou pas, après tout, c'était le caractère de sa Dorothy bien-aimée.

**« - Non Quatre !! Je ne supporterais pas de rester un jour de plus sans rien faire... Je suis inquiète !!... donc le seul moyen d'y remédier, c'est d'aller jusqu'à là-bas. »**

**« - Tu devrais attendre sa réponse... »** Insista-t-il une fois de plus.

**« - Écoute... »** Dorothy se mit face à son mari et le regarda droit dans ses yeux bleus qui la regardait d'un air inquiet et surpris.** « - Nous irons... voir comment va notre petit Duo » **Dit-elle, mettant un terme à la discussion.

**« - Entendu... »** Quatre embrassa Dorothy en voyant que son regard reflétait une angoisse qu'il ne savait pas comment dissiper, Dorothy avait été très patiente durant tout ce mois et demi où ils étaient restés dans l'angoisse constante de savoir comment allait Duo, et elle était de plus en plus inquiète pour le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste, mais elle n'était pas en état de voyager, et même si elle était habituée à porter cette vie, il avait toujours cette étrange impression... il ne savait s'il devait se fier à cela.. Peut-être que ce n'était rien... mais la vie lui avait montré que les évènements pouvaient être inattendu, et dans le fond Quatre se demandait si la vie lui avait réellement préparé une fin heureuse après tous ces obstacles.

Quatre embrassa le front de son épouse avec tendresse. **« - Tu es sûre que tu supporteras le voyage ? »** Demanda-t-il après avoir posé sa main sur son ventre rond, qui démontrait maintenant ces cinq mois de grossesse.

Son épouse posa une main sur celle de son mari et lui fit un sourire confiant. **« - Oui amour, ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que je supporterais le voyage beaucoup plus que je supporterais l'accouchement, tu ne crois pas ? »** La jeune femme blonde entoura le cou de Quatre de ses bras et l'embrassa ensuite, elle aimait plus que tout cet homme qui lui avait volé son cœur dans sa jeunesse, elle aimait plus que tout son sourire plein d'amour, elle aimait ces yeux... autant que lui l'aimait sans doute.

Renonçant à convaincre son épouse que le mieux était de rester à la maison et attendre que Duo donne des signes de vie, ils partirent ce même jour alors qu'il faisait encore jour ; et il ne pouvait pas le nier, il était lui aussi très inquiet pour Duo, il ne doutait pas qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, il ne doutait pas de ses capacités mais il doutait de son imprudence, de son esprit libre ajouté à son caractère qui parfois était trop mûr pour son âge, cependant quand cet esprit libre dominait, son caractère se transformait et il devenait moins sûr de lui et incapable de faire face spontanément aux obstacles (et parfois aux conséquences pas très bonnes pour lui) qui se dressaient sur sa route.

Et il ne pouvait pas non plus le nier, il était inquiet pour son bien-être physique ; il ne connaissait pas ce Monsieur Yuy, mais si c'était un garçon élevé dans un domaine et aux coutumes anciennes, fils d'un grand aristocrate, ses instincts en apprenant la réalité et qu'il avait contracté un mariage avec un homme, le rendrait fou de rage, enfin c'était ce que croyait Quatre _« j'espère me tromper... »_ Pensa-t-il tandis qu'il voyait le paysage changeait alors qu'ils quittaient la ville pour se rendre au Domaine.

**« - Quatre... quand arriverons-nous ? » **Demanda Dorothy alors qu'ils étaient partis depuis un bon moment déjà, et la nuit était tombée, mais même si Dorothy ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle était fatiguée même s'ils avaient fait quelques arrêts pour qu'elle se repose un peu mais faire cela au milieu de la nuit était dangereux. D'autant plus que la petite vie qui était en elle était incommodée par le voyage puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des petits coups, plus ou moins fort.

**« - Nous avons à peu près deux jours de voyage ma chère... dès que nous verrons une auberge, nous nous arrêterons pour la nuit. »** Lui répondit Quatre.

**« - Tant mieux... Ton fils me torture depuis que nous sommes sortis de la ville... »** Confessa la jeune femme en lui faisant une petite moue de douleur et en caressant doucement son ventre.

Quatre sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. **« - Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as insisté pour que nous fassions ce voyage... tu crois que ce petit n'aime pas voyager ? C'est un Winner... nous adorons voyager...** **»** Il plaça ensuite une de ses mains sur la main de Dorothy qui reposait sur son ventre, Dorothy sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Quatre.

**« - Tu ne feras pas la même chose que monsieur Maxwell, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - De te céder tout ? Pardonne-moi chérie, mais je crois que je le fais déjà. »** Plaisanta Quatre en lui indiquant qu'ils étaient dans le carrosse par un caprice venant d'elle.

**« - Allons Quatre... tu sais à quoi je me réfère... »**

**« - Non... Je ne le ferais pas... même si je n'aime pas te voir souffrir ni que tu sois triste... Je penserais avant tout au futur de mon enfant... ça serait égoïste de lui arracher son bonheur au profit du mien... »** Dorothy soupira. **« - Je me réjouis que penses ainsi mon chéri.. » **Elle ferma ses yeux, oui, Quatre était un homme raisonnable, et sage qui ferait tout pour que leur fils qui allait bientôt naître soit heureux, cela la tranquillisait et lui assurait que son fils aurait un bon futur.

* * *

**« - Treize, je te le répète encore, je ne te prêterais pas un centime de plus... Je ne suis pas ta banque personnelle. »** S'exclama le jeune homme devant l'insistance de l'héritier Maxwell, de nouveau il avait perdu une grande quantité d'argent aux paris et de nouveau, il se servait de lui comme une bouée de sauvetage.

**« - S'il te plaît Milliardo, cette fois la somme est plus petite que les autres fois, aller, je te paierais. »** Insista Treize tandis qu'il prenait un autre verre de vin.

**« - Oui. »** S'exclama Milliardo avec sarcasme. **« - Comme l'argent que tu me dois déjà ? »**

**« - Tu sais que je te paierais quand les affaires du domaine commenceront à produire. »** Répondit-il contrarié.

**« - Tant que tu n'aideras pas ton père, ça ne produira rien, c'est dangereux pour sa santé de faire ces voyages tellement longs, Treize quand comprendras-tu que c'est toi seul qui peut aider ta famille ? »** Demande Milliardo avec désillusion.

**« - Ne commence pas avec cela, il y a déjà des milliers de personnes qui me le dise, alors s'il te plaît, pas toi aussi. »**

**« - Ah... Tu vas me faire croire que tu es une victime. » **Fit-il partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

**« - Oui, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation si ma sœur nous aidait et nous envoyait un peu de l'argent de son époux, il est riche, en quoi ça le gênerait de nous aider à faire prospérer nos terres ? »**

**« - Je plains ta sœur... mariée pour aider son frère flemmard. »** Dit-il, à présent complètement dégoûté par la façon de penser de son ami.

**« - De quel côté es-tu ? »**

**« - À ce moment précis... Du côté de l'éthique... et de ton père, donc ce n'est pas la peine de venir insister jusque chez moi, je ne te donnerais pas un autre centime de plus... Il est tant que tu apprennes à payer tes erreurs, peut-être... que cela te rendra coupable de ton attitude laborieuse envers la vie et ta famille. »** Fit-il en lui demandant de sortir de la chambre.

Treize quitta la résidence Merquize, fâché. Quand il rentra chez lui, il croisa son père qui s'apprêtait à partir pour un nouveau voyage.

**« - Treize, pourquoi n'accompagnerais-tu pas ton père ? »** Demanda Madame Diana à son fils aîné.

**« - Tais-toi femme... Il a sûrement des choses plus importantes à faire, comme par exemple mettre en gage un autre tableau de la maison... »**

**« - Térence !... »** La réprimanda Madame Maxwell **« - Treize n'a rien volé dans cette maison, donc cesse d'insinuer cela. »**

Monsieur Maxwell se contenta de soupirer. **« - Je m'en vais Diana... si Duo écrit une lettre... s'il te plaît préviens-moi par télégramme, tu veux bien ? »** Demanda-t-il avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.

**« - Di, Di... »** Corrigea Madame en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle le ferait, et Monsieur Maxwell s'en alla afin de sauver un peu les affaires du Domaine.

**« - S'il n'est pas déjà mort.. »** Murmura Treize sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

**« - Ne dis pas cela fils ! »** Le réprimanda sa mère. **« - Les mauvaises nouvelles arrivent rapidement... en outre je ne crois pas que ce jeune homme se soit risqué à une telle chose qui entacherait son nom… non, il n'oserait pas même si c'est un bâtard. »**

**« - Tu sais mère... Dans un excès de colère tout est possible. »** Fit Treize en haussant les sourcils, pas totalement convaincu de la théorie de sa mère.

**« - De plus, l'acte de propriété est arrivé par courrier... Di a dû arriver à un compromis pour qu'il le lui remette, je t'ai dit qu'il saurait traiter cette affaire, qui sait, si ta sœur se débrouille bien peut-être arriverait-elle à nous verser un peu d'argent ? »**

**« - Tu sais... je crois que je vais aller rendre une petite visite à ma sœur, pour savoir comme elle va. »** Fit Treize avec un sourire de malice.

**« - Je te soutiens dans cette idée fils... »**

À suivre….

**(1)** **Petite indication, au dix-septième siècle, on désignait deux personnes comme des amants quand ils se comptaient seulement fleurette dans l'adultère et non au sens physique de ce mot que nous utilisons de nos jours, donc je précise que Duo n'a rien fait de physique avec Wufei.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**_Titre :_** J'achète ton amour

**_Auteur :_** Kary-chan

**_Traductrice : _**Shali Maxwell.

**_Béta-lectrice :_** Taki-chan

**_Couple :_** Alors nous avons le 1x2 ; le 5x2 qui se balade toujours dans l'histoire et le 4xDorothy.

**_Disclaimer:_** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

**_Genre :_** AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**_Merci pour vos reviews à Echizen D Luffy ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; ElangelCaido ; shirna ; lucy-hp ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; Noan ; Cyndie ; Lynshan ; Tsuki-no-shinigami ; Egwene Al'Vere ; JustShadows ; Catirella ; zashikiwarashi ; marnie02 et Nass._**

* * *

**J'achète ton amour**

**_Chapitre 12_**

Le gobelet de vin se remplit rapidement tandis que Trowa regardait son ami, il avait été surpris de sa visite inattendue, mais ça le réjouissait de voir qu'au moins il était complètement sobre. Quand le gobelet fut entièrement plein, il l'offrit à Heero, et en remplit un autre pour lui avant de s'entretenir avec son ami.

**« - As-tu parlé avec lui ? »** Demanda le jeune Barton sans détour comme à son habitude.

**« - Non... je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion... en outre, il se montre distant... »** Répondit Heero en portant sa main à ses lèvres en se rappelant de ce matin.

**« - Peut-être qu'il a peur que s'il parle avec toi, tu t'enfermes à nouveau dans ton bureau avec toute la cave de vin... »**

**« - Très amusant... »** Fit Heero en regardant méchamment son ami.

**« - Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie... »** Répondit Trowa faisant comme si de rien n'était.

**« - Je ne suis pas venu pour que tu me réprimandes... »** Fit-il en bougeant la main en signe d'impatience. **« - Je le fais déjà moi-même... »** Murmura-t-il.

**« - Alors... c'est pour parler affaire que tu es venu ici.. »**

**« - Oui... J'ai finalement engagé aujourd'hui un nouvel administrateur... »**

**« - Heero, je t'ai dit que je pouvais m'en charger.. »**

**« - Tu as d'autres travaux... tu ne pourras pas le faire. » **Le contredit Heero.

**« - Bon, je suppose que tu souhaites que je lui passe les comptes et que je lui parle des affaires du Domaine, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda-t-il en prenant une autre gorgée de vin.

**« - Oui... tu peux passer ce soir à la maison... je suppose que tu as du travail à faire et tu ne rentreras pas en ville cette nuit, il y a trop de voleurs sur les chemins… »**

Trowa haussa les épaules. **« - Je suppose que ça ne posera pas de problème... Je n'ai personne à qui rendre des comptes si je rentre ou ne rentre pas dormir... »**

Heero se leva pour sortir du bureau de la maison de Trowa. **« - Cela te manque de pas avoir une femme... »**

**« - Non, tu le sais Heero... Je n'ai pas encore rencontré cette personne pour qui mon cœur battra comme un fou et que mes yeux refuseront de cesser de l'observer... »** Lui répondit son ami en le suivant à l'entrée de la maison. **« - mais crois-moi, quand je trouverais cette personne, je ne la laisserais partir pour rien au monde. »**

Heero passa sous silence, Trowa savait très bien comment lui clouer le bec, la vérité était qu'il ne comprenait pas comment ils étaient amis depuis tant d'années...

**« - Bon, on ferait mieux de partir. »** Lui dit Trowa en montant sur son cheval. Si tout allait bien, ils seraient rentrés au Domaine avant le couché du soleil.

* * *

**« - Pourquoi seigneur ! Pourquoi ? »** Pleurait Relena en serrant les dents, elle se sentait tellement humiliée, Heero l'avait rejetée, il l'avait jeté dehors comme si elle n'était personne... mais non, elle n'était pas cela, elle était simplement une femme amoureuse qui voulait se donner à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Qu'avait bien pu faire cette Di de malheur pour mettre son Monsieur dans un tel état ? Comme si elle l'avait ensorcelée, pour qu'il soit seulement qu'à elle... 

**« - Maudite, maudite sois-tu, tu ne sais pas combien je te haïs. »** Répéta-t-elle alors que les larmes d'humiliation et de rage continuaient de couler de ses yeux bleus**. « - Et je n'abandonnerais pas tant que tu ne seras pas écarté de mon chemin ou jusqu'à ce que je t'enlève Heero... »** Cela était une question d'honneur, comment était-il possible qu'Heero l'ait dédaignée, elle qui l'aimait tant et qui le désirait tant ?

Mais bien sûr, tout était de la faute de cette gamine, elle l'avait envoûté à un tel degré qu'il n'était déjà plus son Monsieur Heero... il était ainsi depuis qu'était apparue cette morveuse... Elle devait faire quelque chose et c'était une question de temps pour former un plan... qui enlèverait de manière définitive Di de son chemin.

_**

* * *

**_

Il le savait depuis toujours, il le savait depuis la première fois où il l'avait embrassé et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait lors d'un chaud après-midi de l'été, il ne serait pas sien pour toujours... cela ne serait qu'un moment éphémère… Il le savait depuis le début, et ce qu'il avait craint depuis des années se réalisait, il avait pu le voir dans les yeux du garçon, il doutait... pour la première fois il voyait du doute dans les yeux de son amour quand il le regardait, ses yeux disaient : « je te veux mais... » Oui, ce maudit homme était entre eux à présent...

Maintenant il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à être spectateur pendant que Duo déciderait lui-même le chemin de son destin, mais il serait là pour lui, pour l'aider à être heureux. _« Mais cela est hypocrite... »_ Fit une petite voix dans sa tête. _« Tu sais que tu restes seulement parce que tu as encore l'espoir que ce garçon t'aime et parte avec toi. »,_ le jeune homme sourit avec tristesse, oui, bien sûr, cet espoir brillait encore en lui, un espoir vain il le savait, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était de se ressaisir pour éviter de crier et de pleurer comme un fou devant la seule idée que Duo ne l'aimait plus... et ne l'aimera peut-être plus jamais... peut-être ce dernier avait construit cet amour sur un sentiment qui n'était pas plus qu'un simple mirage.

Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte, comment avait-il pu ne pas voir ! L'attitude nerveuse de Duo dès qu'il l'avait vu et qui n'était pas précisément de goût, les regards nerveux qu'il lançait à ce Monsieur Yuy pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, c'était claire comme de l'eau, seulement il avait été trop sot pour ne pas voir l'évidence, Duo était amoureux de celui qui était devenu son époux.

Combien de temps resterait-il dans ce Domaine ? Jusqu'à ce que Duo admette qu'il aimait Heero Yuy ? Et si cela arrivait... pourrait-il supporter d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Duo lui-même ? Parce que jusqu'à présent tout ce qu'il pensait n'étaient que de simples suppositions _« ne le nies pas Wufei... tu es sûr de ce que qu'il pense, tu es sûr de ce qu'il ressent... et même ainsi, tu continues à t'accrocher à un espoir fragile... »_

Le soleil était déjà couché, jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas revu Duo, et il ne voulait pas le voir, parce que cela briserait une partie de son âme, cela lui importait un minimum de savoir ce que ressentait Duo maintenant pour lui mais il voulait toujours l'emmener loin, l'arracher à ce stupide mariage et le faire à la fin et pour toujours seulement sien, en effet il en serait capable, pour Duo il serait capable de cela et de beaucoup plus.

Pour le moment il devait garder la tête froide, il ne pouvait pas se laisser envahir par la fureur qu'il ressentait en se rappelant de ce que lui avait dit Duo, il maudissait cet homme qui le lui avait prit, qui l'avait fait sien, qui avait par conséquent briser ses rêves, et pour être sincère, il haïssait maintenant de toute son âme Heero Yuy pour l'avoir arraché d'une manière si brutale à Duo ; pour cela il devait maintenir son calme s'il voulait continuer à passer inaperçu dans le Domaine jusqu'à ce que Duo prenne une décision, parce que s'il se laissait dominer par la fureur il pourrait tuer de ses propres mains Heero, même si cela serait très mal.

C'était un idiot... quelqu'un qui connaîtrait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait dirait cela, souffrir d'un amour qu'il savait déjà perdu, souffrir en entendant la personne dont il aurait voulut être l'amant lui dire qu'il était l'amant d'un autre, un idiot qui aimait souffrir, c'est sans doute ce qu'il était.

Il était à présent affalé dans le sofa de la petite maison qui était pour le moment l'endroit où il vivrait en tant qu'administrateur du Domaine, il pourrait arriver à tenir cet emploi sans doute bien qu'il n'est pas été bien instruit, mais dans son enfance grâce à sa curiosité il avait appris un peu du savoir de tous ceux qui travaillaient au Domaine des Maxwells ; on frappa à sa porte, mettant un terme à toutes ses pensées, il se leva pour aller ouvrir.

C'était Hilde qui frappait à la porte, son visage était un peu triste et dans ses yeux il y avait la trace qu'elle avait pleuré il n'y a pas très longtemps.

**« - Monsieur Wufei... Monsieur Heero m'envoie vous chercher pour que vous les rejoigniez pour le dîner. »** Dit-elle et sans rien dire de plus, elle s'en alla.

Il entra lentement dans la grande maison, il ne voulait pas être là, il ne voulait pas voir les beaux yeux violets regarder Heero comme avant ils le regardaient lui, le plus pénible, ou peut-être pas, c'était que Heero ne se rendait pas compte du regard cristallin de Duo, ce regard qui n'avait jamais pu mentir et qui révélait tous ses sentiments quant on regardait profondément dans les prunelles de son propriétaire.

En arrivant, il fut accueilli par Heero, il était accompagné par un grand homme aux cheveux châtain roux et au regard vert profond, ce dernier lui sourit et lui tendit la main au moment où Heero les présentait sommairement.

**« - Wufei voici Trowa Barton. »**

**« - Enchanté Monsieur Barton. »** Salua Wufei.

**« - Trowa. »** Lui indiqua-t-il. **« - C'est aussi un plaisir, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ton administrateur était si jeune... »** Commenta Trowa en observant cet homme qui faisait à peine plus âgé que dix-huit ans.

**« - Oh les aspects peuvent parfois tromper... »** Dit-il en souriant et en évitant de regarder Heero. **« - Je ne suis pas aussi jeune que j'en ai l'air. »**

**« - Je regrette de vous avoir fait appeler si tard Wufei. »** S'excusa Heero tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger. **« - mais d'autres affaires nous ont retenues, et je crois qu'il faudra attendre demain pour que Trowa te mette au courant de tout... »**

**« - Ne vous inquiétez pas Heero. »**

Tous se turent pendant une seconde devant le manque évident d'une personne autour la table... Duo n'était pas là.

**« - Hilde... »** Appela Heero alors que la jeune fille leur servait le dîner.

**« - Oui, Monsieur.. »**

**« - Pourquoi Madame n'est-elle pas encore descendue ? »** Demanda Heero en tentant d'ignorer le regard que lui lançait Trowa, il était plus qu'évident la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas là...

**« - Elle ne se sentait pas bien... Elle vous fait dire de bien vouloir l'excuser, Monsieur... »** Fit-elle en lui répétant ce que Duo lui avait dit de dire.

**« - Merci de nous en informer. »** Murmura Heero en faisant finalement face au regard de reproche qui lui lançait Trowa... Trowa l'accusait de tout... personne n'avait besoin de le lui rappeler, le savait très bien que tout était de sa faute, mais il n'avait aucune idée pour pouvoir rattraper sa faute.

_« Duo... Duo combien j'aimerais pouvoir alléger la douleur qui se trouve à présent dans ton cœur. » _Pensa Wufei, et pour quelqu'un qui connaissait aussi bien Duo, il était difficile de ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait... il n'était pas à cent pour cent sûr de ce que ressentait en ce moment Duo, mais après ce qu'il lui avait dit cet après-midi, il pensait que le jeune homme était... troublé... Duo ne savait simplement pas quoi faire. C'est pourquoi lui il resterait là, même si cela le tuait petit à petit...

* * *

**« - Prenez, ceci vous enlèvera votre mal de tête Madame... Monsieur… »** Corrigea Hilde tandis que ses joues devenaient rouges. 

**« - Hahaha... »** Duo ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la réaction de la jeune fille. **« - Appelle-moi seulement Duo... »** Lui dit-il en prenant le cachet qu'elle lui avait apporté, il avait passé presque l'après-midi entière à tout lui raconter, en omettant certains détails trop intimes.

Hilde avait pleuré comme jamais elle n'aurait imaginé le faire, en partie par ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment des parents pouvaient faire cela à leur propre fils et en partie aussi parce qu'en plus, elle avait appris par Duo que ce Wufei était amoureux de lui. Oui, elle avait beaucoup pleuré, mais elle avait aussi beaucoup compris, compris que ce garçon aux traits du visage si fins pouvait passer à la perfection pour une fille, elle comprenait aussi comment ces deux hommes avaient été séduits par sa beauté, l'un pour la beauté de son âme et l'autre pour sa beauté physique, elle l'avait compris, mais n'avait pas soufflé mot à Duo.

Duo n'avait pas pleuré, il n'avait pas pu se soulager de tout ce qu'il avait gardé en tête durant tous ces jours. Outre son mal de tête, il n'avait pas voulu descendre dîner, craignant que Heero inviterait de nouveau Wufei avec eux à table... il se sentait comme un vil traître en regardant Wufei.

**« - Je suppose que vous ne voulez rien manger non plus... »**

**« - Non... même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais par mettre une seule bouchée à la bouche... la douleur est insupportable... »** Fit-il en portant une main à sa tête.

Hilde ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque aussitôt, elle allait lui suggérer qu'il serait mieux que Monsieur Heero vienne l'examiner puisqu'il était médecin... mais, ce conseil était trop inopportun en ce moment, elle le savait. **« - Passez une bonne nuit... à demain Duo. »** Lui dit Hilde, avec un sourire.

En sortant de la chambre, elle porta une main à sa poitrine, elle avait mal et elle connaissait la véritable raison pour laquelle elle avait aussi mal.

* * *

**« - Quatre, Quatre réveille-toi, nous arrivons enfin. »** Fit Dorothy en secouant légèrement son jeune mari pour le réveiller, sa chemise était à moitié ouverte vu la chaleur, sa tête reposait contre le siège de la voiture et ses yeux restaient fermés, ses fins cheveux blonds tombaient en avant, donnant un air sensuel au garçon. 

**« - Calme-toi, calme-toi Dorothy.. »** Sourit Quatre devant l'attitude impatiente de sa femme.

**« - Oh mon Dieu, mon cœur palpite. »** Fit Dorothy en portant dramatiquement ses deux mains à sa poitrine et en fermant les yeux.

**« - Dorothy... si ce n'était pas Duo que nous allions voir, crois-moi avec cette attitude-là, j'aurais été jaloux... »** Dorothy se contenta de sourire doucement à son mari en réponse à cela.

Le carrosse pénétra à l'intérieur du Domaine, et ils aperçurent bientôt la grande maison après deux jours de voyage... ils étaient enfin arrivés et pourraient savoir avec certitude tout ce qui était arrivé à Duo et surtout s'il allait bien.

**« - Monsieur... un carrosse vient d'arriver. »** Informa Relena en entrant le bureau de Heero, ce dernier fronça les sourcils, Wufei était en train de s'occuper des affaires du Domaine, et Trowa était avec lui, en train d'essayer de le convaincre de parler à Duo. Mais il n'avait pas vu ce dernier depuis plus de trois jours... ou si, il l'avait vu mais fugacement, presque comme s'il s'agissait seulement d'un spectre qui vaquer silencieusement dans cette grande maison.

**« - C'est bizarre... »** Fit Heero en se levant de son bureau, Trowa quant à lui, fronçait les sourcils en signe d'étonnement, Heero sortit de la pièce pour voir qui était le propriétaire du carrosse, suivi par Trowa. Il n'attendait aucune visite, il ne connaissait personne qui pourrait venir le visiter, à l'exception de Trowa. Il se doutait également que se ne soit pas une connaissance de son père, à moins que quelque chose de réellement important se soit passé et qu'on réclamait son aide.

Il vit sortir un jeune homme blond qu'il reconnut. **« - Monsieur Winner. »** Salua Heero en s'approchant, on n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que Monsieur Winner était ici pour voir Duo.

**« - Bonjour Monsieur Yuy, je regrette d'arriver aussi inopportunément, mais... »** Quatre s'interrompit pour aider son épouse à descendre de la voiture en la prenant par la taille. **« - Mon épouse était très inquiète pour Di… »** Fit Quatre avec un sourire désolé.

**« - Ne nous en voulez pas Monsieur Yuy. »** Dit Dorothy avec un certain ton de réprimande dans sa voix. **« - Vous êtes partis sans nous dire au revoir et n'avons pas reçu de nouvelle de Di depuis presque un mois... »**

Heero cligna des yeux, surpris, puis sourit, il ne savait pas s'il devait l'excuser pour leur arrivé impromptue ou pour son commentaire, cependant, après un petit moment de silence, il dit : **« - il est évident que ça ne m'ennuie pas, je suis sûr que Di sera enchantée de votre visite. »** Fit-il en souriant et en leur faisant signe avec la main pour qu'ils entrent dans la maison, les serviteurs s'occuperaient du carrosse et des bagages du couple.

**« - Trowa, fais-moi la faveur d'aller annoncer à Di qu'elle à de la visite... »** Fit Heero, mais le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude ne lui répondit pas, il était resté immobile à fixer le couple récemment arrivé. **« - Trowa ? »** L'appela Heero, étonné du comportement de son ami. **« - Trowa par Dieu, mon vieux... si tu ne veux pas le faire, dis-le moi et ne m'ignore pas.. »** S'écria Heero fâché.

**« - Quoi ? »** Fit alors Trowa en se tournant vers Heero.

**« - Je te demandais si tu... »** Heero allait répéter sa demande mais Trowa l'interrompit avant. **« - aah, oui... j'y vais… » **Et il se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Heero était étonné du comportement étrange de Trowa quelques minutes auparavant mais il décida de ne pas lui donner de l'importance.

**« - Nous avons travaillé presque toute la nuit donc il est un peu distrait… »** Leur dit-il comme excuse au couple Winner, puis il les guida jusqu'à la salle principale pour leur offrir quelque chose à boire.

**« - Aimeriez-vous prendre quelque chose ? »**

**« - Oui merci, je voudrais une boisson bien fraîche... »** Lui répondit Dorothy avec un sourire pour ensuite regarder son mari qui fixait Heero intensément, essayant de canaliser l'attitude du jeune homme pour ainsi se faire une idée de quelle était la véritable situation dans cette maison.

Trowa n'eut pas à se rendre jusqu'à la porte de la chambre parce qu'à la moitié du chemin, il croisa le jeune garçon, il lui sourit sereinement en voyant le visage inquiet qu'il arborait.

**« - Tu as de la visite Duo.. »** Dit-il en l'appelant par son nom qu'il avait entendu une fois lors de la messe de mariage.

Duo le regarda, très étonné mais finit par lui sourire. **« - Ce sont mes parents ? »** Demanda-t-il, en fait, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment voir sa mère, celle qui l'avait répudié. Bien qu'à vrai dire, il doute un peu qu'elle se soit préoccupait de lui au point de le visiter, à moins qu'il s'agisse seulement de son père.

**« - Non, mais à la façon d'agir de Madame, ça pourrait presque faire penser à tes parents. »** Plaisanta Trowa tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers pour se rendre dans la salle.

Avant qu'il puisse deviner l'identité de ses mystérieux visiteurs, il aperçut Dorothy face à la fenêtre qui regardait le paysage, la jeune femme se retourna en sentant la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce et vit son jeune protégé se diriger vers elle en courant tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

**« - Dorothy !!!!! »** S'exclama Duo avec joie tandis qu'il la serrait aussi fort qu'il pouvait dans ses bras, Dorothy était là, quelqu'un à qui il pourrait raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, quelqu'un qui pourrait le conseiller.

**« - Bonjour petite. »** Fit Dorothy avec une intonation maternelle tandis qu'elle caressait les longs et soyeux cheveux de Duo.

Heero ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regardait ce magnifique et heureux tableau que formait Duo avec cette fille, il ne lui avait jamais vu ce sourire... il connaissait tellement peu de chose de cette personne qu'il proclamait comme sien, mais même en connaissant peu de chose de lui, il l'aimait beaucoup, si seulement il pouvait l'admettre.

**« -.. Ne m'oubliez pas… »** S'exclama alors le jeune homme blond en s'approchant de son épouse et de son ami.

**« - Quatre !! »** S'écria alors Duo en s'élançant maintenant dans les bras du jeune avocat, en temps normal, il ne pleurait pas beaucoup, mais là, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larme de joie.

**« - Je dois l'admettre Heero... C'est réellement une belle personne... »** Murmura Trowa à son ami tandis qu'ils observaient tous les deux la scène.

Heero lança un regard assassin à Trowa, oui, il était jaloux et ne l'acceptait pas. **« - calme-toi... » **FitTrowa en réprimant un rire en voyant la réaction de son ami devant son commentaire, bien qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas être jaloux, ce n'était pas son intention.

**« - Pourquoi me calmerais-je... ? »** Demanda-t-il sans le regarder. Trowa secoua la tête, résigné. **« - Parfois tu es trop têtu mon ami... »** Dit-il. **« - Mais il est temps que je m'en aille, j'ai des affaires dont je dois m'occuper. »** Rajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui se trouvait sur la cheminée.

**« - Ah, mais quels impolis nous sommes… »** S'exclama Dorothy. **« - Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés adéquatement, je suis Dorothy Winner. »** Fit-elle en tendant sa main à Trowa qui l'a lui prit et y déposa un petit baiser. **« - et voici mon époux Quatre R. Winner. »**

Quatre sourit et tendit la main pour saluer le jeune homme devant lui. **« - Enchanté Monsieur... »**

**« - Trowa Barton... »** Se présenta à son tour l'administrateur tandis qu'il sentait tout son corps se geler en regardant ces yeux bleus profonds qui maintenant le regardait, une sensation étrange qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé avant.

Il sépara sa main de celle de Monsieur Winner après un temps où son cerveau se rendit compte que cette poignée de mains avait duré plus longtemps que nécessaire. **« - Bon, je m'en vais... à bientôt... »** Fit-il en s'inclinant une dernière fois devant les personnes présente et il sortit, Heero s'excusa aussi et il accompagna son ami jusqu'à l'entrée.

**« - Bonne chance mon ami... »** Fit Trowa alors qu'il montait sur son cheval.

**« - Pourquoi... »**

Trowa retint difficilement un petit rire. **« - Tu le découvriras rapidement... seulement... bonne chance. »** Dit-il en ordonnant à son cheval d'avancer, il lui avait souhaité bonne chance parce qu'il avait bien observé que Madame Winner agissait avec Duo comme une mère... et ... Une mère devient dangereuse quand elle défend son enfant.

Heero soupira et porta une main à sa tête dans un geste confus, Trowa avait agit bizarrement aujourd'hui. De son côté, le sourire du jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes s'effaça presque immédiatement, il s'était créé une situation complexe sans le vouloir, il pouvait maintenant comprendre un peu les actes de Heero... un regard pouvait être trop dangereux.

**« - Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est bon de vous voir à nouveau. »** Leur dit Duo, une fois qu'ils furent seuls tous les trois.

**« - Nous étions très inquiets pour toi Duo, tu n'as envoyé aucune lettre ni même à tes parents. »** Le réprimanda Dorothy avec un ton doux.

**« - C'est que... j'avais d'autres choses à l'esprit... »** S'excusa Duo. **« - mais j'ai répondu à la lettre que tu m'as envoyée... »**

**« - Tu vois Dorothy, je t'ai dit que nous aurions du attendre la lettre... »**

**« - Peut-être mais au moins, comme ça, nous sommes déjà ici. »** Sourit Dorothy.

**« - Duo, il... est au courant ? »** Demanda sérieusement Quatre.

Duo se contenta seulement d'acquiescer de la tête sans les regarder. **« - J'ai eu de la chance... La vérité a été longue à dire mais il ne m'a pas tué... bien qu'il aurait dû... » **Dit-il avec une voix triste.

**« - Duo, non, ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »** Le consola Dorothy en l'embrassant sur le front.

Heero entra et vit Duo se faire embrasser par Dorothy, maintenant il pleurait des larmes silencieuses et son visage reflétait la douleur, il se demanda brièvement si le couple était au courant du secret de Duo...

**« - Ah Monsieur Yuy... »** Quatre se leva en remarquant que le jeune homme était de retour et regardait Duo d'un air préoccupé. **« - J'aimerais parler avec vous en privé si ça ne vous ennuie pas.. »** Fit-il avec un sourire tranquille, Heero fronça un peu les sourcils, peut-être que Duo ne leur avait encore rien dit.

**« - Bien sûr, passons dans mon bureau. »** Indiqua-t-il en regardant Duo une dernière fois avant de sortir... il ne put empêcher de penser qu'une partie de son esprit n'acceptait pas le fait qu'il était profondément amoureux d'un homme et lui disait que Duo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de feindre d'être la victime même s'il ne l'était pas.

Ils arrivèrent dans son bureau et Heero ferma sa porte pour une plus grande intimité avant de se tourner vers Quatre, ce dernier lui souriait mais ne disait aucun mot, et ceci d'une certaine manière rendit nerveux le jeune homme.

**« - Voulez-vous un peu de vin ? »** Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il cherchait une bouteille qui avait survécu à sa déprime, par chance, il en trouva une.

Quatre s'installa dans un des fauteuils face au bureau, prit le gobelet que lui tendait Heero mais restait encore silencieux, car à vrai dire le jeune avocat ne savait pas par où commencer.

Il porta le gobelet à ses lèvres et après avoir goûté le vin il dit : **« - Il est doux... véritablement doux.. »**

**« - Oui, ça a était une bonne récolte... »**

Quatre sourit. **« - Je ne me référais pas vraiment au vin Monsieur Yuy, mais à Duo, c'est un garçon véritablement doux... »** Dit-il en regardant son verre de vin et faisant tournoyer le liquide.

Heero en entendant le mot « garçon » de Quatre, comprit qu'eux aussi savaient avant lui !! Maintenant comment ne pas cesser de croire que Duo lui avait délibérément menti ?

**« - Que se serait-il passé si je n'aurais pas été au courant de la vérité le concernant... vous auriez pu trahir votre ami. »** Fit Heero en prenant place sur le sofa.

**« - Je savais à l'avance que vous étiez déjà informé... »** Sourit Quatre, ce sourire tranquille rendait vraiment nerveux Heero.

**« - Humf... Je ne suis pas complètement sûr qu'il soit doux... »** S'exclama-t-il avec rancœur et Quatre rigola.

**« - Oui, c'est sûr, il peut aussi être responsable d'un véritable mal de tête... Mais en fin de compte, c'est un enfant non ?... Il a le droit d'être ainsi... »**

**« - Un enfant ? »**

**« - Oh oui... en mai il a fêté ses dix-sept ans... il y a deux mois de cela... vous ne le saviez pas Monsieur Yuy ? »**

**« - Je... ne le savais pas... »**

**« - Je me demande si vous connaissez vraiment Duo... ses goûts... Ses peurs... Et le reste... »** Quatre savait très bien où mènerait l'entretien, il voulait démontrer à Heero que Duo était libre de toute faute sauf peut-être celle d'aimer trop son père.

Heero ne répondit pas à Quatre c'est pourquoi ce dernier continua de parler : « **- En clair, vous ne connaissiez rien de lui en vous en mariant, vous vous êtes dit que se serait l'aventure du mariage, mais il y a des choses de base qu'il faut connaître au moment des fiançailles... Dites-moi Monsieur Yuy, vous êtes-vous préoccupé de connaître Duo ? Ou l'avez-vous seulement considéré comme quelqu'un de susceptible de se marier avec vous parmi tant d'autres ? »**

**« - Peut-être que cela m'importe maintenant ? Je suis obligé de rester marié avec un homme... »**

**« - Homme que vous avez choisi ! » **Cria Quatre en montrant pour la première fois sa colère.** « - Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ce pauvre enfant a vécu ! Vous ne connaissez pas toutes les souffrances qu'il a vécues à cause des caprices des autres ! Vous ne le connaissez pas aussi bien pour vous permettre de le juger !!! »** S'écria le jeune homme blond, laissant sa colère sortir.

Quatre se calma un peu et baissa la voix mais il continua avec un ton menaçant pour qu'il l'écoute : **« - Donc s'il vous plaît ne le faites pas... ne le jugez pas avant de tout connaître... parce que croyez-moi, je ne vous laisserai pas blesser quelqu'un d'aussi doux que Duo. » **Puis sans rien ajouter de plus, il quitta le bureau de Heero.

_**

* * *

**_

Duo et Dorothy étaient sortis marcher dehors, Duo avait inconsciemment conduit Dorothy dans son petit jardin.

**« - C'est beau... »** Fit Dorothy en souriant tandis qu'elle s'asseyait par terre à l'ombre d'un arbre, Duo se plaça à ses côtés.

**« - Quand naîtra-t-il ? »** Demanda-t-il en indiquant le ventre de Dorothy, il voulait retarder le plus possible la conversation qui finirait indubitablement sur Heero.

**« - En novembre... »** Répondit Dorothy. **« - Et tu seras son parrain. »**

**«** **- Tu veux dire marraine, non ? »** Fit Duo.

**« - Mmm, tu seras les deux... »** Sourit Dorothy amusée.

**« - Ha-ha... »**

**« - Allons Duo, avant tu riais de ces plaisanteries idiotes que je te faisais... »** Lui dit Dorothy quelque peu préoccupée.

**« - Rien ne sera plus comme avant Dorothy... »**

**« - Et pourquoi ? »**

**« - Parce que... j'ai découvert des choses qu'avant je ne connaissais pas... »** Fit Duo, puis il regarda la jeune femme avec un air inquiet. **« - Dorothy... Wufei est ici... »**

**« - Il y est arrivé en fin de compte. »** sourit tristement Dorothy.

**« - Tu savais qu'il venait et tu ne m'en as pas informé ?? »**

**« - Ben... Je ne pouvais pas le faire, tu imagines si quelqu'un avait lu la lettre... »**

Duo regarda Dorothy légèrement fâché, mais rapidement ce regard changea et de nouveau les yeux de garçon se remplirent de larmes cristallines. **« - Je suis une ordure... »** Confessa-t-il en dissimulant son visage.

**« - Duo... »**

**« - Je l'ai trahi Dorothy... Je lui ai dit que je l'aimerais toujours... mais... »**

**« - Duo... Es-tu amoureux de Monsieur Yuy ?** **»** Demanda alors Dorothy en le prenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

**« - Dorothy... C'est que... Je ressens des choses tellement différentes de ce que je ressentais avec Wufei... J'aime Wufei... Mais c'est différent... jamais je n'avais ressenti ça... au début, quand Heero me touchait, je sentais... »**

**« - Comme si ta peau te brûlait... comme si une décharge électrique te traversait ? »** Demanda Dorothy...

**« - Oui, mais... Comment le sais-tu ? »**

Dorothy sourit et caressa doucement la joue de Duo en essuyant avec ses doigts quelques larmes. **« - Je ressens la même chose quand Quatre me touche... »**

**« - Je suis un traître pathétique... »** Continua de dire Duo à Dorothy.** « - je suis amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne m'aime même pas... par contre Wufei... je l'ai trahi... Lui il m'aime... je lui avais promis que je l'aimerais toujours... »**

**« - Duo... peut-être... que ce que tu ressentais pour Wufei était seulement une illusion, tu t'étais proposé de l'aimer en échange de tout ce qu'il promettait de te donner, l'espoir d'un futur que tu aimerais... »**

**« - Mais... j'en étais arrivé à penser réellement que je l'aimais... »**

**« - Il y a différents amours... Que vas-tu lui dire... ? »**

**« - Je lui ai déjà dit... qu'il ne pouvait pas rester... que j'étais à Heero... »**

**« - C'est-à-dire que tu te considères déjà comme tel... ? »**

**« - En quelque sorte... »** Dit Duo totalement rouge. **« - je suis sien... dans toute les termes du mot... »**

**« - Oh… »** Dorothy rougit un peu. **« - c'est-à-dire que toi et lui... »**

**« - Ca s'est passé lors de la nuit où je lui ai avoué... cela aussi c'était pathétique... malgré cela... bien qu'il ait fait cela, je continue de l'aimer et de le trouver attirant... »**

**« - Bien qu'ait-il fait cela ? Tu ne voulais... Tu... Il a fait cela ??? »** S'écria Dorothy, à la fois triste et fâchée.

**« - Allons Dorothy... nous ne pouvons pas changer cela... ni l'oublier... crois-moi, j'ai essayé les deux choses sans succès… »**

**« - Il t'a forcé... Et tu as aimé... »** Analysa Dorothy.

**« - aaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! »** Duo devint totalement rouge. **« - je n'ai pas dit ça !!! »**

**« - Si tu l'as fait... Tu es masochiste ou peut-être sadomasochiste ? »**

**« - Dorothy non !!!! »** Se défendit Duo qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

**« - mmm... peut-être que Quatre pourra me dire la différence entre ces deux mots... »**

**« - Dorothy Winner tu n'oserais pas dire ça à Quatre !!! »** S'écria Duo entièrement rouge, et en fin de compte, il avait de nouveau complètement oublié l'affaire de Wufei.

**« - Idiot... Il est évident que je ne lui dirai pas... »** Sourit Dorothy en voyant que Duo se comportait comme celui qu'elle connaissait.

Duo soupira... **« - Dorothy... alors tu crois... que ce que je ressens pour Wufei n'est pas de l'amour... »**

**« - Au moins ce n'est pas un amour passionnel ou charnel comme tu le ressens avec Heero. »** Fit la jeune femme.

**« - Mais... il y a des couples qui ressentent seulement de l'amour sans la passion, non ? »**

**« - Oui, il y en a... On les appelle des mariages d'intérêt. »** Fit à nouveau la jeune femme. **« - Vas-tu leur dire la vérité aux deux ? »**

**« - Oui mais... Dorothy... Wufei m'a dit... Que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mon bonheur... même si j'étais avec un autre homme, mais qu'il ne partirait pas tant que je ne serais pas heureux... et je me demande si je le suis réellement... »**

**« - Et tu ne le sais pas... As-tu étais heureux quant tu as revu Wufei... ? »** La jeune femme sourit avec tristesse, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais ce petit Wufei avec toutes ces actions démontrait qu'il ressentait un amour trop sincère pour Duo, mais cela, elle ne lui dirait pas... sinon, il se sentirait plus mal.

**« - Non... je n'ai pas ressenti de la joie en le voyant alors que crois-moi avant je l'étais... »**

**« - Et c'était avant que tu... »**

**« - Avant de me marier... je pensais beaucoup à Wufei... »**

**« - Duo... es-tu heureux quand tu penses à Heero... »**

**« - Je le suis... Mais je suis aussi malheureux... en me rappelant qu'il ne m'aime pas... il croit qu'il je l'ai trompé pour l'acte de propriété... il croit que tout est ma faute... maintenant il me haït Dorothy... »**

**« - Mmmm il te haït mais il t'a fait l'am... »**

**« - Dorothy !!!!! »**

**« - Pardonne-moi Duo, mais cela démontre seulement que cet homme a peur... »**

**« - Quoi ? »** Demanda Duo avec incrédulité.

**« - Il s'est marié avec toi parce qu'il était amoureux, du moins c'était ce que démontraient ses yeux quand il te regardait... Puis il découvre que tu es un garçon, mais il a peur parce qu'il continue à ressentir les même sentiments qu'avant... il ne sait pas comment réagir, mais il veut encore t'avoir à ses côtés... bien qu'il te fasse croire qu'il te force à rester près de lui par vengeance... »**

**« - Dorothy... »**

**« - Soit c'est cela ou soit c'est un sale chien qui ne te mérite pas !!!!!!! »** Fit alors Dorothy, un brin fâchée.

**« - Dorothy... »** Duo rigola au lieu de se mettre en colère, depuis quelques temps les changements d'humeur de Dorothy étaient fréquents, et il n'avait jamais vu à son amie passer d'une humeur à une autre avec tant de facilité.

**« - Ne rigole pas, sache que Dorothy Winner ne se trompe jamais... »**

**« - Ah Dorothy, tu m'étonneras toujours. » **Fit-il en souriant et en l'embrassant sur la joue. **« Tu es la seule qui puisse me faire rire ainsi... »**

**« - Génial... Je suis ton clown particulier... »** S'écria Dorothy, feignant d'être fâchée.

**« - Nous ferions mieux d'aller retrouver Quatre.. »** Fit alors Duo en se levant du sol, et en aidant Dorothy à en faire autant.

**« - Oui, ton filleul a déjà faim aussi »** Fit la jeune femme en portant une main à son ventre avec un sourire tandis que le bébé bougeait.

Duo sourit tandis que Dorothy prenait sa main et il la plaçait sur le ventre pour que le garçon aux yeux améthyste puisse aussi sentir les mouvements du bébé.

**« - C'est étrange d'imaginer qu'il y a une personne à l'intérieur...** » Admit Duo.

**« - C'est parce que ce n'est pas à l'intérieur de toi... »** Se plaignit Dorothy de manière infantile.

En arrivant dans le salon, ils trouvèrent Quatre qui lisait un de ses livres, il leva les yeux en les voyant arriver et leur sourit.

**« - Alors es-tu moins préoccupée ? »** Fit Quatre en souriant.

**« - Moins... »** Fit Dorothy en souriant en se demandant ce que Quatre avait dit à Heero, le sourire de satisfaction qu'il avait en ce moment était rare sauf après avoir fait l'am... ahem... que lui avait-il dit ?

**« - Quand tu souries ainsi ça me fait peur…. Quelque chose se trame... »** Fit Duo, qui connaissait trop bien le couple.

**« - Oh... nous ne projetons rien... nous sommes seulement heureux de te voir et parce que nous allons avoir un bébé, n'est-ce pas amour ? »** Fit Quatre en se levant et pour enlacer son épouse par la taille.

**« - Oui... »** Répondit sa femme, le suivant dans son jeu.

**« - Ca me fait davantage peur si vous vous mettez d'accord... »**

Quatre se contenta de sourire en voyant la tête du jeune garçon face à lui.

_**

* * *

**_

Il s'était déjà fait réprimandé deux fois par deux personnes différentes parce qu'il n'avait pas écouté les raisons de Duo... bien... très bien, il était d'accord avec eux sur le fait qu'il était trop entêté… mais...

Oui il le savait, il devait déjà parler avec Duo (il déglutit en se rappelant qu'il avait dix-sept ans... il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il était aussi jeune) et apprendre à le connaître tout complètement, mais l'occasion ne s'était pas présenté ces derniers jours. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Hilde apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte qui était ouverte.

**« - Monsieur, ce télégramme vient d'arriver... »** Fit-elle en lui tendant le télégramme et en se retirant, au moins il ne s'était pas enfermé, cela tranquilliserai un peu Duo, pensa la fille.

Heero lut le télégramme, son visage se ferma tandis qu'il finissait de le lire...

**« - Bon sang… »** Murmura-t-il. **« - Et maintenant comment vais-je lui annoncer cela ? »** Fit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, il se dirigea vers le salon où il entendait le rire de Duo et de ses hôtes, il s'immobilisa en entrant dans la salle sans rien dire, il ne savait pas comment annoncer une telle nouvelle..

**« - Duo... »** L'appela-t-il pour la première fois par son vrai prénom.

**« - Oui ? »** Demanda Duo, quelque peu préoccupé par l'attitude de son "époux".

**« - Ce télégramme vient d'arriver du Domaine Maxwell... »**

**« - Ah… C'est de mon père ? »** Demanda-t-il en souriant timidement, il se leva du fauteuil et marcha jusqu'à Heero pour prendre le télégramme et le lire.

**« - Non... c'est de ton frère... il nous informe de... de… du décès de ton père… »** Fit Heero.

Duo se figea au moment où il entendit ces mots, il les avait entendus certes, mais il ne pouvait pas y croire, son père... il était en pleine forme... et il était maintenant...

**« - NON !!! »** Cria-t-il tandis qu'il tombait au sol, ses genoux étant incapables de le soutenir plus longtemps, tant ils tremblaient. **« - Papa... papa... »** Des larmes amères sortirent de ses yeux violets... Heero s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras. **« - calme-toi... »** Susurra-t-il...

Dorothy porta les mains à la bouche tandis qu'elle pleurait aussi, Monsieur Maxwell était mort... elle regarda Quatre qui lui, la regardait également d'un air préoccupé, mais aucun des deux ne bougèrent.

Entre Temps Duo continuait de pleurer amèrement dans les bras de Heero, et aucun des deux n'avait essayé de se lever ou de se défaire de cette étreinte.

_**À suivre…**_


	13. Chapitre 13

**_Titre :_** J'achète ton amour

**_Auteur :_** Kary-chan

**_Traductrice : _**Shali Maxwell. **_Béta-lectrice :_** Taki-chan

**_Couple :_** Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**_Disclaimer:_** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

**_Genre :_** AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin.

* * *

_**Un merci pour vos reviews à Cyndie ; Echizen D Luffy ; Iroko ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; Xiao-Mai ; lucy-hp ; JustShadodws ; Nass ; ilham ; ariane ; lemon l scream ; shuichi ; zashikiwarashi ; Hahn tah Yhel ; Tsuki-no-Shinigami ; Catirella ; marnie02 et Lynshan.**_

**

* * *

**

**CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN** **LEMON**

**J'achète ton amour**

**_Chapitre 13_**

Les larmes silencieuses de Duo mouillaient la chemise de son mari, il ne le lâchait pas, c'était presque comme s'il était collé à lui par un aimant, Heero ne voulait pas le lâcher non plus, s'il souffrait, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui. Mais il n'eut pas à se défaire lui-même de Duo, parce que ce fut ce dernier qui se sépara de lui, ses mains se placèrent doucement sur sa poitrine pour le repousser pour qu'il cesse de le tenir, Heero regarda une fraction de seconde le regard de Duo qui était rempli de larmes de douleur... mais aussi de colère. Il se leva, mais sa tête demeurait baissée, Heero se leva également.

**« - Duo ? »** Appela doucement Dorothy en s'approchant de lui, elle posa prudemment sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, et la serra avec douceur.

**« - Je vais bien... je veux seulement être seul un moment... »** Ce fut la seule chose qui réussit à sortir de sa gorge obstruée par un nœud, et que ses larmes menaçaient de coulaient, puis il sortit le plus rapidement possible de la pièce, il voulait être seul.

**« - Quatre... »** Dorothy se serra contre son époux, lui demandant du soutient, elle ne voulait pas laisser Duo seul, même s'il le lui avait demandait, ils devaient être là pour le réconforter.

**« - C'est mieux qu'il soit seul Dorothy, tu sais que quand il est ainsi, il veut être seul. »** Lui rappela le blond en caressant les longs cheveux de sa femme.

Heero ne comprit pas très bien les mots de l'héritier Winner, à vrai dire, il ne comprenait même pas ses propres pensées ces derniers jours. **« - Quand il est ainsi ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »** Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Quatre le regarda et sourit, et Heero ne sut pas vraiment si c'était un sourire d'ironie ou pas. **« - Croyez-moi, vous n'aimeriez pas connaître cette partie de la personnalité de Duo. »** Il prit le bras de Dorothy lui indiquant d'avancer, celle-ci jeta un regard étonné à son mari. **« - Bien que je doive dire que ça m'étonne pas que vous ne connaissiez pas cela. »** Dit-il quand ils passèrent à côté de Heero. **« - Étant donné que vous ne savez rien de lui... »** Puis ils continuèrent à avancer, Dorothy jeta un coup d'œil à Heero devant le commentaire de son époux, et ensuite regarda Quatre mais il évita son regard.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre qu'on leur avait assignée pour la durée de leur visite.

**« - Quatre... Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi fâché... »** Commenta Dorothy tandis qu'elle voyait le visage dur qu'avait acquis Quatre.

**« - Je le sais... »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse chéri ? »**

**« - Lui !... Il est tellement têtu et aveugle qu'il ne voit pas qu'il fait souffrir Duo ! »**

**« - Et toi, comment sais-tu qu'il fait souffrir Duo ? »** Demanda Dorothy avec une intonation calme dans la voix qu'elle adoptait quand Quatre était énervé, bien que cela ne soit pas tellement fréquent.

**« - Allons Dorothy, l'état émotionnel de Duo à notre arrivée était suffisant pour que je m'en rende compte... »** Fit-il en regardant fixement sa femme, puis il alla l'embrasser. **« - Je sais que je devrais maintenant me préoccuper de ce que ressent Duo à cause du décès de son père, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et je crains de ce que peut penser Heero, toutefois ça ne le tracasse pas de le laisser seul alors que ce pauvre petit souffre à cause de lui... »**

Dorothy sourit avec tendresse et caressa la joue de son époux. **« - Quatre... si je n'étais pas sûre que tu m'aimes autant, je serais jalouse de Duo. »** Lui dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. **« - J'ai un peu parlé avec Duo... et cet homme a en fait un problème en ce qui concerne ses sentiments... »**

Quatre soupira et sourit en écoutant son épouse, il se rappela qu'elle avait passé davantage de temps avec le garçon contrairement à lui et qu'il avait dû lui confier plein de chose depuis la dernière fois. **« - Je crains que ma colère soit injustifiée, hein ? Que t'a dit Duo ? »**

**« - Il ne m'a rien dit concrètement... mais... il est amoureux... »**

**« - Ca je le sais déjà... de ce Wufei. »**

**« - Non, non...** **»** Dorothy secoua la tête. **« - Je crains que Duo soit profondément amoureux de Heero... et il souffre parce qu'il croit que cet amour n'est pas réciproque... »**

**« - Comment ?... mais... et ce qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Wufei ? »** S'exclama Quatre, surpris. Il ne pouvait pas encore mentalement croire que Duo soit réellement amoureux de ce type de personne qu'était Heero Yuy.

Dorothy soupira et s'assit sur le lit, elle tapota la place à côté d'elle en indiquant à Quatre de venir la rejoindre. **« - C'est une histoire quelque peu compliquée... »

* * *

**

Heero ne savait pas quoi faire, il était difficile d'imaginer comment en quelques heures il avait perdu la sécurité de ses propres actions. En fait, il ne savait pas comment agir... il voulait parler avec Duo sur ce qu'il s'était passé, clarifier tous les faits, mais il doutait que ce soit le bon moment pour le faire...

En plus, les mots que Quatre lui avait dit… il ignorait tout de la réaction de Duo quand il était triste... _"en considérant que vous ne savez rien"_ des mots tellement vrais, il ne connaissait rien, absolument rien de Duo, mais il savait quelque chose, il avait pris sa décision... il était amoureux de ce garçon, il l'aimait, cet amour n'avait changé en rien, et bien qu'il avait un peu peur d'être amoureux d'un autre homme, il ne s'en préoccupait pas, bon, du moins il essaierait de ne pas s'en préoccuper, parce que la vérité était que son unique préoccupation était le bonheur de Duo, et bien sûr le sien.

Il avait un peu peur de tout cela et ça ne l'abandonnait pas complètement, il avait peur d'être amoureux de quelqu'un de même sexe, peur de connaître la véritable raison de Duo pour avoir accepter de se marier avec lui, peur que Duo lui dise qu'en fait, il lui avait menti dès le début, cette maudite peur ne voulait pas partir même s'il le voulait.

La pleine lune était tout ce qui fournissait de la lumière dans le jardin isolé avec le son incessant des criquets et le parfum de la nature, la nuit était tranquille, et on penserait que les propriétaires de ce jardin étaient en paix aussi, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En chemin, il regarda cette partie la maison, les fleurs et les plantes étaient magnifiques et de majestueux arbres leur fournirait de l'ombre l'été, il se demanda comment était devenu le jardin qu'il avait donné à Duo, sûrement majestueux... la petite porte qui dissimulait le jardin était ouverte, il essaya de marcher lentement pour ne pas faire rien de bruit en entra.

Il était là, son épaule droite et sa tête étaient appuyés contre un des arbres qui se trouvaient dans le lieu, le silence de la nuit était cassé par les légers sanglots du garçon aux yeux améthyste. Heero hésita à approcher, mais il décida finalement de marcher vers lui.

Duo regardait dans le vide, il se sentait tellement triste par le décès de son père, quand il était parti, il allait bien... Dieu... il n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir... il n'avait pas pu lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait... Il se rappela du regard de tristesse et de culpabilité qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il voyait que Duo était triste... Il se rappela les mots qu'il lui disait toujours _« tu as le droit de me haïr »,_ le haïr ! Le haïr lui, c'était simplement impossible, il l'aimait tant, c'était la seule personne de sa famille, qui malgré qu'il avait satisfait les caprices de sa femme, avait toujours été inquiet pour lui, de savoir s'il était heureux.

**« - Bon sang !! »** Répéta-t-il à nouveau dans le silence de la nuit tandis qu'un autre sanglot s'échappait de sa bouche bien qu'il serrait fortement les lèvres pour éviter de pleurer. Bien qu'il se sentait très triste, il ne pleurerait pas plus... une légère lueur d'espoir s'était allumé en lui… au moins ainsi son père sera avec lui pour toujours, et il ne voulait pas que son père voit qu'il était triste, alors il essaierait d'être fort à partir de maintenant, comme il l'avait toujours fait, il feindrait son bonheur et sa joie, bien qu'à l'intérieur de lui, il soit réellement triste.

En plus de sa tristesse, il ressentait une rage énorme contre son frère et sa mère, le premier était sûrement heureux par la mort de son père car il aurait ainsi accès à tout l'argent dont il aurait besoin pour jouer et parier causant ainsi de manière définitive la ruine de sa mère... bien qu'en vérité, le fait que sa mère et Treize se retrouvent à la rue ne l'importaient pas, ce qui l'importait c'était le fait que Treize parierait à nouveau l'acte de propriété du Domaine... Le domaine de son père...

Un sourire fragile se dessina sur ses lèvres, au moins son père ne souffrirait plus en voyant que le destin de ses deux seuls fils n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé... Même s'il partait cette nuit même en direction de la ville de Sahuatoba, il n'arriverait sûrement pas à temps pour l'enterrement, il le savait, mais demain il demanderait la permission à Heero de pouvoir aller donner un dernier adieu à son père sur sa tombe.

Il entendit des pas fouler l'herbe, Duo fut légèrement effrayé en sentant une présence avec lui, il tourna la tête et vit Heero qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et qui le regardait calmement, sans dire aucun mot.

Sans quitter ce sourire triste, les lèvres de Duo s'entrouvrirent pour laisser sortir quelques mots : **« - Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi Heero... Pas aujourd'hui … »**

Un petit sourire triste se dessina également sur les lèvres de Heero qui lui répondit avec une voix calme : **« - Pourquoi crois-tu toujours que nous nous disputons quand nous sommes ensemble ? »**

**« - C'est ainsi depuis ce fameux jour, non ? »** Fit Duo de manière presque inexpressive, il ne pourrait pas supporter se disputer avec Heero maintenant, c'est pourquoi il préférait maintenir tout le calme qu'il pouvait.

**« - Je ne veux pas me disputer… »** Lui répondit Heero tandis qu'il s'approchait un peu de lui, Duo se détacha complètement de l'arbre.

**« - Je te remercie de respecter au moins le deuil de mon père... »** Dit Duo sèchement en fixant son regard dans le sien.

**« - Je suis désolé... »** Dit-il à Duo en tentant de garder une voix neutre bien qu'elle commençait à faillir, Duo le regarda avec une expression confuse puis dit avec un sourire triste :

**« - Je te remercie que tu te préoccupes sincèrement du décès de mon père. »** Dit-il avec ce ton inexpressif qu'il avait maintenu depuis qu'ils avaient entamé la conversation.

**« - Non... »** Dit-il en contredisant Duo qui le regarda à nouveau avec surprise en ouvrant de grands yeux violets. **« - Je suis désolé... je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté. »** trop tard, les larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux. **« **-** Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé... Je suis désolé de tout ce qui est arrivé... »**

**« - He... Heero... »** Duo était abasourdi, jamais avant il n'avait vu pleurer Heero, surtout d'une manière aussi sincère qu'il sentit presque son cœur se serrer en le voyant pleurer ainsi, tellement semblable à un enfant qui pleurait en se sentant seul et défavorisé.

**« - Je suis désolé d'avoir rompu ma promesse... je suis désolé d'avoir blessé la personne que j'aime le plus dans ce monde... et... Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne pourrais pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi, et je le comprends après toutes les blessures que je t'ai causées mais tu dois savoir que je suis dés... »** Des lèvres douces et charnues le firent taire, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Duo s'était approché de lui et avait entouré son cou de ses bras en le serrant avec force contre lui et en l'embrassant avec tendresse mais aussi avec passion.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment y croire, il avait dans ses bras son inestimable trésor aux yeux améthystes, il entoura de ses bras la taille de Duo, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas casser cette étreinte et encore moins le baiser qui le faisant se sentir à nouveau vivant.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent Duo sourit à Heero, son sourire était un peu moins triste et mélancolique. **« - En vérité, je suis désolé d'avoir provoqué tout cela seulement à cause d'un caprice de ma part... mais tu dois comprendre que... quand j'ai su la vérité... J'ai eu peur... je ne savais plus quoi penser... Et je ressentais toujours... »** Idiot... il était idiot, il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer, il passait pour un idiot à balbutier des phrases incohérentes. **« - Je n'ai jamais... »** De nouveau Duo le fit taire mais cette fois-ci en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

**« - Tu n'es pas le seul qui doit s'excuser... mais crois-moi Heero, je voulais vraiment éviter tout ceci... »** Dit-il presque dans un chuchotement. Il tentait vainement de calmer son cœur qui battait comme un fou étant donné toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait en ce moment, bien que cette sensation ne soit pas nouvelle pour Duo, parce qu'il ressentait toujours cela quand il voyait Heero, mais maintenant il y avait une raison... Heero... Heero lui avait dit qu'il était celui qu'il aimait le plus dans ce monde. **« – j'ai voulu éviter de te faire du mal avec ce mensonge... jamais je n'ai voulu te décevoir en voyant que je n'étais pas ce que tu croyais.. »**

**« - Je t'ai choisi... ce n'est pas de ta faute... »** Confessa Heero, utilisant les mêmes mots que lui avait dit Monsieur Winner et qui lui avait fait comprendre. **« - Mais j'ai eu peur... j'ai eu peur parce que bien que tu sois un garçon, je ne cessais pas de ressentir tout ceci pour toi... je ne cessais pas de t'aimer... Je ne cessais pas de te désirer… »** Fit-il en prenant le visage du garçon entre ses mains et en lui donnant un baiser fugace sur les lèvres, suivi de beaucoup d'autre.

Les joues de Duo devinrent cramoisies. **« - Heero... Heero... » **Duo ne pouvait pas terminer ce qu'il voulait dire à cause du bombardement de baisers de la part Heero. Tout à coup les baisers cessèrent, ils cessèrent rapidement alors que les mots qu'ils s'étaient échangé lors de sa dernière conversation avec Duo lui revint en tête : _« je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un comme toi... »_ Si Duo lui disait qu'il ne l'aimait pas... il ne le supporterait pas... et ce serait encore plus dur de l'acceptait à présent.

**« - Dis-moi... »** Sa voix s'était durcie sans qu'il le veuille mais Duo le coupa.

**« - M'aimes-tu ? M'aimes-tu vraiment malgré ce que je suis réellement ? »** Demanda Duo, il voulait l'écouter à nouveau, il voulait entendre à nouveau Heero lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme lors de leur mariage où il lui avait dit dans un cri qu'il l'aimait alors qu'ils dansaient.

**« - Je t'aime... je te veux... je t'adore... »** Répéta-t-il en souriant et en l'embrassant de nouveau.

**« - Mais je suis… »**

**« - Tu es mon trésor... tu es la personne que j'aime... et c'est tout ce qui m'importe... ça m'a coûté de l'accepter... Ça m'a coûté de le comprendre... mais ça ne me coûte pas de te le dire Duo... »** Le garçon sursauta quand il entendit Heero dire pour la seconde fois son vrai prénom. **« - Je t'aime... Je t'aime, je t'aime ! »** Et il déposa à nouveau une multitude de baiser sur le visage de Duo.

Duo répondit à chacun des baisers qu'il recevait, puis Heero baissa la tête jusqu'à son cou pour embrasser l'épaule nue de Duo grâce à la conception du vêtement qu'il portait.

**« - Laisse-moi te connaître. »** Murmura-t-il tandis qu'il délaçait les attaches du vêtement dans le dos du garçon et ils se laissèrent lentement tomber au sol, et le jeune homme continua à déshabiller le garçon, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il mettait à nu. **« - Et apprends à me connaître aussi. »** Heero coucha avec délicatesse Duo sur le gazon frais, et se plaça sur lui pour embrasser à nouveau ses lèvres avec passion, Duo lui prit le visage entre ses mains et le regarda.

**« - Heero, dis-moi que je n'imagine pas ceci, dis-moi que cela se passe vraiment. »** Susurra Duo avec une voix tremblante d'émotion tandis que ses yeux menaçaient d'être de nouveau inondés de larmes.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Heero, il se contenta seulement de baisser de nouveau sa tête dans le cou de son aimé et respirer le parfum délicat qu'il dégageait, ses lèvres parcoururent la peau douce et blanche jusqu'au torse du garçon, la langue de Heero s'amusa sur le corps du garçon, le léchant et lui déposant des petits baisers, un soupir de plaisir sortit des lèvres de Duo tandis que sa respiration commençait à s'agiter.

Heero se souleva un moment pour observer son beau trésor qui maintenant le regardait avec une adorable coloration sur ses joues ce qui ne faisaient que souligner encore plus la belle couleur de ses yeux, Duo lui sourit lentement et lui déboutonna la chemise sans cesser de le regarder, le vêtement se retrouva rapidement au sol.

Elle fut très vite suivit par le pantalon et le caleçon de Heero, ce dernier regardait toujours Duo mais ne résista pas bien longtemps, il se jeta presque sur lui et embrassa ses lèvres charnues et douces, qui l'obsédaient complètement.

Les baisers continuèrent à descendre tout droit vers l'abdomen puis vers le membre de jeune garçon, Heero regarda vers le haut pour voir le visage de son amant et ce qu'il vit ne fit qu'augmenter son excitation, ses yeux étaient fermés en attendant plus, son ventre montait et descendait en un mouvement qui indiquait sa respiration agitée.

Il sentait finalement les caresses chaudes de Heero envahir son corps comme la dernière fois... ces mains lui provoquaient une chaleur interne intense quand elles le touchaient, et son propriétaire lui avait dit de manière tendre qu'il l'aimait.

Heero déposa un petit baiser sur la pointe du membre qui était déjà clairement excité. **« –Hee... Heero... »** Murmura Duo comme seule réponse à l'action de son "mari".

Heero parcourut lentement toute la longueur de l'organe depuis la base jusqu'à la pointe du membre avec sa langue, savourant la saveur unique de son Duo. Le garçon cambra avec douceur son dos en sentant la langue chaude de Heero caresser cette partie tellement sensible de son corps.

Sans cesser de lubrifier le membre avec sa propre salive, ses mains se perdirent dans les sous-vêtements du garçon, en le faisant descendre lentement le long de ses jambes avant d'aller caresser ses cuisses ; puis n'arrivant plus à résister plus longtemps, il prit le membre en bouche tandis que son doigt s'approchait de l'entrée intime de Duo.

Sans que Duo ne puisse le prévoir un doigt entra facilement en lui, Heero le bougea doucement, tandis que sa bouche s'activer toujours sur le membre de Duo. Un second doigt entra, bientôt suivi par un troisième, à cette action Duo poussa une légère plainte de douleur...

**« - Shhhh. »** La bouche de Heero abandonna le membre déjà totalement gonflé et dur et remonta au niveau de son visage, il caressa les cheveux déjà mouillés par la sueur. **« – Si tu ne le souhaites pas… ça ne fait rien. »** Dit-il en l'embrassant.

Le garçon aux yeux améthyste se contenta de sourire et nia de la tête. **« - Tout va bien... Je suis prêt... »** Dit-il en caressant la joue de Heero, lui montrant qu'il souhaitait continuer.

L'air tiède de la nuit d'été les entourait, Heero sourit et se plaça derrière Duo, après l'avoir poussé à se coucher sur son côté gauche, une main caressa la poitrine de son jeune "époux" tandis que l'autre guidait son membre vers l'entrée du garçon, en un petit coup de rein, il introduit la pointe en lui.

Duo poussa un léger gémissement de douleur et Heero arrêta tout mouvement, mais Duo ne fut pas d'accord et s'empala lui-même sur Heero, lui indiquant ainsi de continuer et de ne plus s'arrêter.

Heero donna d'autres légers coups, s'habituant à la sensation extraordinaire de l'étroitesse de Duo, il adopta un rythme lent mais puissant, et les gémissements des deux amants interrompirent le silence du jardin.

Les lèvres de Heero se posèrent sur la peau de Duo, embrassant ses épaules tandis que sa main qui caressait sa poitrine descendit vers le membre de Duo. Il le prit en main et le masturba en même temps qu'il entrait et sortait de lui.

Toute l'excitation causée par les caresses et les sensations les firent exploser en même temps, Heero lâcha sa semence à l'intérieur de Duo, et ce dernier se déversa dans la main de Heero.

Heero ne se retira pas immédiatement de Duo, il resta un instant en lui, lui déposant des petits baisers dans le cou alors que la respiration du garçon se calmait.

**« - Je t'aime... »** Murmura-t-il à Duo avec une voix rauque, tout le corps de Duo frissonna à l'entende de ces simples mots.

**« - Moi aussi... »** Dit-il avec un sourire heureux que Heero ne vit pas.

Il sortit finalement de Duo, il l'embrassa puis déplaça Duo pour qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, le chant des criquets fut la seule chose qu'ils entendirent durant quelques secondes, secondes durant lesquels Heero ne supporta pas la tentation et caressa les fins cheveux de Duo en les entremêlant entre ses doigts.

**« - Heero je... »** Duo voulait s'excuser... pour l'attitude qu'il avait eu avec lui dernièrement.

**« - Demain nous partirons chez tes parents... »** Le coupa Heero, avant de l'embrasser en le retournant pour le serrer plus fort contre lui.

**« - ah... d'accord… »** Avec tout ce que Heero venait de lui faire ressentir par ses mots et ses actes, il avait momentanément oublié toute tristesse et rage causé par le décès de son père.

**« - Duo ?… »**

**« - Oui ?.. »**

**« - Je veux en savoir plus sur toi... Je veux tout savoir de toi... »** Dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau avec passion.

Duo sourit devant le geste tendre de son "mari" **« - Qu'aimerais-tu savoir ? »**

**« - Mmm… ta couleur favorite... »**

**« - Le bleu... »** Répondit-il avec un grand sourire alors qu'il regardait ses yeux. **« - Et tu sais pourquoi ? »**

**« - Non. »** Répondit Heero avec un sourire en jouant le jeu de Duo.

**« - À cause de tes yeux. »** Dit-il avec un petit rire en embrassant le nez de Heero.

**« - Hehehe... et ta saveur favorite ? »** Continua Heero, voulant en savoir plus.

Duo réfléchit durant quelques instant, puis il lui offrit un sourire chaud et magnifique alors qu'il répondait : **« - Le chocolat... »** Il se souleva un peu en prenant appui sur son avant-bras pour mieux voir Heero et il lui demanda à son tour : **« - et quelle est la tienne ? »**

**« - Ah... la meilleure de toutes les saveurs... »** Répondit-il en prenant son menton en baissant le visage de Duo jusqu'au sien. **« - celle de tes lèvres. »** Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa.

* * *

**« - Je me demande comment sera Duo... »** Dit Dorothy le lendemain alors qu'elle finissait de s'habiller, ils devaient partir ce même jour s'ils voulaient arriver à temps pour l'enterrement de Monsieur Maxwell.

**« - Il doit déjà avoir tout assimilé, mais je ne nie pas que le pauvre n'a que des malheurs... »** Dit Quatre avec un soupir tandis qu'il attendait patiemment que sa femme soit prête à partir.

Quelques coups frappés à leur porte les interrompirent. Le couple Winner se regarda, intrigué. **« - Entrez. »** Dit Dorothy, et quelques secondes plus tard, Duo entra avec un sourire timide.

**« - Êtes-vous... prêts ? »**

Quatre cligna plusieurs fois et se tourna vers sa femme pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi Duo souriait de cette manière, enfin une telle situation n'était pas propice aux sourires.

**« - Duo... »**

Le garçon haussa les épaules en comprenant leur étonnement. **« - Tout va mieux maintenant... »** Dit-il en souriant timidement, pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas pleinement sourire, mais parce qu'il se sentait un peu coupable de ressentir une telle joie en ce moment alors qu'il devait porter le deuil à son père, bien qu'il se doutait que son père partagerait aussi cet instant de bonheur pour lui.

**« - Petit, je me réjouis pour ça. »** Dit Dorothy en l'embrassant.

Quatre soupira de soulagement, au moins il y avait une peine en moins pour son ami. **« - Le mieux serait que nous partions maintenant, le voyage sera long et nous pourrons arriver pour... »** Quatre interrompit sa phrase, ne sachant pas s'il devait continuer ou pas. Ils n'avaient qu'un jour pour arriver au Domaine des Maxwells.

**« - L'enterrement... »** Compléta tristement Duo. **« - Oui allons-y, Heero doit déjà nous attendre. »**

Dorothy sourit machiavéliquement, et ne put s'empêcher de taquiner le jeune homme. **« - Et dis-moi comment s'est passé la réconciliation ? »**

**« - Dorothy !! »** La réprimanda Quatre tandis que les joues de Duo devenaient monstrueusement rouges.

**« - Oh, allons, c'est normal qu'ils fassent cela lors d'une réconciliation, en outre, nous aussi nous… »** Quatre prit la main de Dorothy et l'a conduisit hors de la pièce avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase.

**« - Allons-y ma chère, en avant, en avant... »** Fit Quatre dont les joues rougissaient légèrement.

**« - Mais... »** Protesta Dorothy tandis qu'elle souriait, amusée.

Duo soupira et eut un sourire, quelque chose en lui, lui disait que ce bonheur était seulement passager et lui disait qu'il devait en profiter au maximum, et cela précisément, c'était bien ce qu'il allait faire.

Après tout... il le méritait non ?

_**À suivre….

* * *

**_

Et voilà un chapitre qui a du être apprécier à sa juste valeur, le couple principal de cette histoire est enfin réconcilié, lol, et j'espère que cela vous aura fait plaisir, mais conseil d'ami, ne vous attachez pas trop à eux... hum hum... enfin bref, j'attend vos impressions.

Et une dernière petite note pour clore ce chapitre, voilà, après avoir longuement réfléchi, pesant le pour et le contre, et voyant que même après une centaine de relecture mes chapitres n'étaient pas vraiment comme il le fallait, je me suis décidé à recherche une béta-lectrice pour mes prochaines traduction de Gravitation, et rien que pour ça, il n'y aura pas de fic GW et HP pour le moment, car mes deux projets d'écritures sont encore en cours de réalisation.

Donc si quelqu'un est interessé pour corriger mes traductions Gravitations, qu'il me le fache savoir par review, par mail ou par un quelconque moyens, mais attention, je recherche quelqu'un de sérieux et de motivé dans la correction, donc ceux qui veulent se proposer avec l'intention de seulement lire et changé deux petits mots, vous pouvez faire demi-tour.

Voilà, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour le premier chapitre de "Moi quoi ?!"

Bisous

Shali Maxwell


	14. Chapitre 14

**_Titre :_** J'achète ton amour

**_Auteur :_** Kary-chan

**_Traductrice : _**Shali Maxwell.

**_Béta-lectrice :_** Taki-chan

**_Couple :_** Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**_Disclaimer:_** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

**_Genre :_** AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre hommes, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**_Merci pour vos reviews à_** **_The Disturbed AngeL_** ; **_Arianne Malfoy-Shinigami ; Natanaelle ; Zashikiwarashi ; Shad'y -ou JustSadows ; Iroko ; Tsuki-no-Shinigami ; ElangelCaido ; Nass ;_ _ilham_ _; Lynshan ; Catirella et marnie02._**

**

* * *

**

J'achète ton amour

**Chapitre 14**

**« - Duo... »** Appela timidement Hilde qui était entrée dans la pièce. **« - Monsieur Heero dit que tout est prêt et qu'il vous attend pour partir. »** Sourit la fille.

**« - Oui, merci Hil. »** Fit Duo en sortant de la chambre.

**« - Je suis contente que vous vous soyez réconciliés tous les deux, Duo. »** Commenta la fille alors qu'elle accompagnait Duo vers la sortie, où justement Wufei parlait avec Heero.

**« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me chargerai de tout durant toute votre absence, Heero »** Fit sérieusement Wufei, il regarda du coin de l'œil Duo alors qu'il s'approchait.

**« - Madame... toutes mes condoléances. »** Dit-il en lui baisant la main, au moment du contact de ses lèvres, des mots résonnèrent dans la tête du jeune garçon. _"Es-tu heureux Duo ?"..._ Oui... pour le moment il l'était...

**« - Merci. »** Répondit-il en contrôlant sa voix pour ensuite s'installer dans le carrosse, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir cette culpabilité pour avoir dit cela à Wufei, les mots de Dorothy lui revinrent alors qu'elle lui disait que peut-être l'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour Wufei était très différent de celui auquel il avait toujours cru.

Heero fit encore quelques recommandations à Wufei et vint le rejoindre dans le carrosse, sans lui cesser de sourire avec ce sourire charmeur que Duo ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. **« - Prête... Enfin je veux dire prêt ? »**

**« - Oui… »**

Les deux carrosses contenant les deux couples partirent, un long voyage les attendait, bien que pour Duo c'était un voyage qu'il aurait préféré ne pas faire, toutefois il devait rendre un dernier adieu à son père, et lui dire, qu'en vérité il ne le haïssait pas, parce qu'en dépit de tout, il avait aimé son père à chaque moment de sa vie.

Wufei resta sur le perron jusqu'à ce que les carrosses soient complètement hors de vue, il savait très bien que ce qu'il faisait se cataloguait plus comme une obsession, une obsession pour lui qui le poussait à rester là même si cela le blessait, mais il ne pouvait pas, comment pourrait-il laisser aussi facilement Duo, il était déjà certain qu'il avait prit une décision, il ne pourrait plus lutter, alors il souhaitait réellement que Duo soit heureux, seulement cela.

"_Je le sais, je me sens comme un parfait idiot en étant fâché pour ça, en étant fâché pour quelque chose que je savais déjà. Je me sens fâché et terriblement triste en le voyant là, mais en sachant que lui, il m'ignore... que ses yeux qui me regardaient avant avec amour ne le faisaient plus aujourd'hui._

_Triste et fâché... deux sentiments que je ne dois jamais mélanger parce que ma propre âme se sent confondue et désolée… mais toutefois je le conviens... en fait... je n'en suis pas capable... je ne me sens pas capable de pouvoir me séparer de lui."_

Une voix légèrement gênante le fit sortir de ses pensées qui en vérité ne le mèneraient nulle part.

**« - Ce n'est pas juste. »** Lui dit Relena qui maintenant le regardait avec des yeux assassins comme pu le voir Wufei.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste Mademoiselle Relena ? »** Demanda courtoisement Wufei.

**« - J'ai toujours eu le contrôle du Domaine quand Monsieur Heero n'était pas là. »** Fit-elle avec cette voix qui dénotait de la rancœur et aussi un peu d'humiliation, comment était-il possible que son Monsieur Heero l'ait rabaissé au même niveau que les autres employés ?

**« - Bien, mais tout change, je suis l'administrateur à présent et pendant que Monsieur Heero est absent vous devrez m'obéir... »**

**« - Je ne le ferai pas. »** Fit Relena d'une voix grave.

**« - Comme tu veux, mais si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te rappeler à l'ordre, car tu es seulement une employée ici et par malheur je suis ton chef et si tu ne m'obéis pas, je te renverrais. »**

**« - Ose et tu verras ma colère !! »**

**« - Alors ne réplique pas et accepte le fait que maintenant se soit mon poste. »** Conclut Wufei puis il s'éloigna, laissant Relena derrière lui.

* * *

Les longs voyages n'étaient pas toujours confortables, et celui-là ne faisait pas exception, pour Duo c'était comme si ce voyage de deux jours avait seulement duré deux heures, en partie parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment arriver à Sahuatoba, et surtout dans cette maison où il devrait voir à nouveau deux personnes qu'il haïssait le plus dans ce monde, son frère et sa mère. 

La maison était aussi lumineuse que dans ses souvenirs, tellement pleine de ces luxes inutiles que sa mère avait insisté pour avoir, mais surtout tellement isolée, tellement vide de toute chaleur qui fait d'une maison, une vraie maison.

Il ne l'avait pas prévu, mais ils arrivèrent quand ils étaient encore en pleine veillée funèbre. Le cercueil noir était au centre du salon principal, et les gens venaient rendre un dernier hommage à Monsieur Maxwell et présenter leurs condoléances à la famille, certains murmuraient des prières et d'autres murmuraient des choses agréables sur le défunt Monsieur Maxwell.

Le bras de Heero se posa sur ses épaules, sa mère se dirigea vers eux quand elle les vit entrer, et entre deux pleurs exagérés, elle embrassa Duo.

**« - Di, quel bonheur que tu sois enfin arrivée. »**

**« - Mère... Que s'est-il passé ? »** Fut la seule chose que demanda Duo, parce qu'en vérité c'était la seule chose qu'il était désireux de savoir.

**« - Ton père s'est fait agresser sur le chemin... ils l'ont battu... Ils l'ont laissé agoniser... et il à trépassé hier. »** Dit-elle avant de sangloter mais Duo ne ressentit aucun sentiment envers elle, si ce n'est de la répugnance.

**« - Mais le télégramme me disait qu'il était déjà mort. » **Dit Duo en ne comprenant pas très bien cela.

**« - Bien... Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le vieux meure. »** Répondit dédaigneusement Treize.

**« - Tu veux dire... Que mon père n'était pas encore mort et tu souhaitais déjà que cela arrive !!???... Tu es un... un... »** La colère de Duo ne tenait pas dans son petit corps, il souhaitait plus que tout prendre un objet et frapper cette bête, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas considérer celui qui était son frère comme un être humain.

Treize rigola de manière moqueuse. **« - Que je suis un quoi "petite sœur" ? »**

**« - Tu es une crapule... » **Répondit-il entre ses dents.** « - C'est ce que tu es !!! »** Cria Duo en se précipitant vers Treize dans le but de faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis le début de la conversation : le frapper. Mais il fut arrêté par sa mère.

**« - Di, contrôle-toi, c'est les funérailles de ton père !! »**

**« - Oh, comme si ça lui importait beaucoup que notre père soit mort !! »** Dit-il en pleurant de rage et à cause de cette impuissance qu'il ressentait depuis l'annonce, en réalisant qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour éviter le décès de son père puisqu'il n'était pas là, mais Treize !! Treize aurait pu faire quelque chose non ? pensa-t-il tandis que les larmes glissaient sur ses joues, Treize aurait pu le sauver et...

**« - Calme-toi Duo… »** Lui dit Heero en l'embrassant sur le tempe et en lançant un regard mauvais à Treize. **« - Tranquillise-toi… »** Duo se laissa embrasser.

**« - Monsieur Yuy, je me réjouis que vous ayez pu venir aussi, c'est un plaisir de vous voir de nouveau. »** S'exclama Diana Maxwell avec un sourire hypocrite.

**« - Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous dire la même chose. »** Dit-il sèchement tandis qu'il conduisait Duo vers le jardin de la maison, le mieux était que Duo ne soit pas avec ces personnes plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Madame Maxwell fut stupéfaite devant le comportement pas du tout approprié de son gendre.

Cependant, le sourire ironique n'abandonnait pas le visage de Treize, décidément, son frère savait très bien manipuler les situations, il était intrigué de savoir si Monsieur Yuy était déjà au courant de la vérité, et s'il pouvait faire en sorte que cela tourne à son avantage, sans prendre en compte de ce que son frère vivait réellement à cause de ses simples caprices et ses convenances étrangères.

**« - Cette misérable crapule... »** Murmura Duo, Heero l'avait mené au jardin, puisque dans la maison il y avait trop de gens qui se précipiterait vers lui pour lui présenter leurs condoléances, et qu'il savait que le garçon n'était pas d'humeur pour discuter avec eux.

**« - Calme-toi Duo. »** Susurra-t-il de nouveau tandis qu'il embrassait Duo pour le calmer, tout ce qu'il aimait, c'était embrasser à nouveau ce petit corps, être entouré dans sa senteur sensible, il l'aimait tant qu'il en oubliait immédiatement la colère de Duo.

**« - Cette crapule... mon père n'était pas encore mort et il... Dieu je ne doute pas que mon père dans la mort puisse reposer en paix... »** Fit-il en pinçant les lèvres... il ne désirait qu'une chose en ce moment, et cette chose c'était de frapper Treize !!!

**« - Certes, c'est une crapule, mais si tu te mets en colère, il se réjouira d'avoir réussit à te mettre dans cet état. »** Fit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou tentant de faire tout oublier à Duo à l'exception de ces étranges et agréables frissons qui traversaient maintenant son corps.

**« - Heero !!... »** Le réprimanda Duo.

**« - Quoi ?.. »** Sourit "innocemment" Heero.

**« - Je suis fâché à cause de ce qu'a fait Treize et toi tu fais ça... »**

**« - Ah, mais c'est que je n'aime pas te voir fâché... »** Se plaignit-il.

Duo sourit affectueusement et l'embrassa. **« - Je suis content que tu sois à mes côtés en ce moment, ainsi je ne me sens pas seul. »**

**« - Je te promets toujours d'être là pour toi. »**

**« - Non Heero, plus de promesses... »** Dit-il affectueusement et il l'embrassa.

* * *

Duo regardait fixement le cercueil de son père, il descendait lentement dans la profonde fosse qui avait été creusée dans le sol, devant lui, sa mère pleuraient des larmes fausses et hypocrites, comme l'étaient toutes ses actions. Son frère se tenait simplement là, sans rien dire ou faire. Les yeux de Duo étaient secs, il avait décidé de ne pas pleurer devant la tombe de son père ; sa mère et frère pleuraient seulement parce que c'étaient ce que les personnes de la famille voulaient d'eux, qu'ils montrent leurs douleurs, et il était évident que sa mère n'irait pas à l'encontre de ce que les gens pensaient d'elle, non... ça avait toujours été ainsi, elle sacrifiait tout pour se faire bien voir devant les autres ; mais lui non... parce que s'il pleurait... inconsciemment il prendrait part à cette farce familiale. 

Heureusement Monsieur Maxwell avait plusieurs amis qui se joignirent à la famille pour la mise en terre.

Ils rentrèrent tous à la maison en silence, Heero tenait seulement fortement la main de Duo pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là et qu'il le soutenait, parce que Duo devait feindre… mais... il savait que le jeune garçon n'aurait pas la force de feindre ainsi très longtemps, et que toute cette force était déjà épuisée, il sentait que bientôt, il exploserait à cause de toute la rancœur et la rage qu'il gardait en lui envers ceux qu'il appelait sa famille.

**« - Combien de temps resterez-vous ? »** Demanda Madame Diana dès qu'ils furent dans la salle principale.

**« - Pourquoi demandes-tu mère ? Peut-être avez-vous besoin de nous ici ? »** Demanda Duo, dont la voix démontrait toute la haine qu'il ressentait.

**« - Il aurait voulu que tu reste un peu plus avec ta mère... Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. »** Lui répondit Madame Diana avec une voix distraite.

**« - Très bien mère... Nous resterons jusqu'à ce que tu sois remise... »** Fit Duo, résigné... Il ressentait avant tout, de la haine pour sa mère... mais aussi de la pitié... Et il savait que ce ne serait pas sage pour elle qu'elle soit en ce moment à la seule charge de Treize.

**« - Je vais aller demander du thé. »** Dit sa mère en sortant la salle, Heero prit la main de Duo et la caressa doucement.

**« - Tu veux vraiment rester ? »** Demanda Heero.

**« - Je ne le veux pas... mais... »** Duo ne put en dire plus, qu'il fut interrompu par son frère.

**« - Tu ne veux pas rester pour la lecture du testament ?... sûrement que le vieux a dû te laisser une petite chose de bien... après tout, tu étais la plus gâtée. »** Lui dit Treize avec une voix dédaigneuse.

Duo regarda froidement Treize... **« - Je suppose que c'est la seule chose qui t'importe en vérité... Ce qu'il te laissera... parce qu'avant, tu réussissais à vivre parce que je... » **Fit-il tandis qu'il sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues, il ne pouvait plus les retenir. **« - Parce que je te fournissais tout cet argent et si mon père avait été au courant... »**

**« - Mais... »** Objecta Treize **« - il est mort... »**

Heero assistait à tout cela en silence, il sentait que s'il parlait ce ne serait plus qu'une conversation qu'il aurait avec cet homme, et il ne pouvait pas le permettre, toutefois il observait tout avec attention, était-ce son imagination ou Treize aimait voir souffrir Duo ?

**« - Oui, et il est mort par ta faute !! »** Fit Duo en mettant une grande claque à son frère aîné, ses mouvements avaient été si rapides et précis que Treize n'avait pas réagit à l'approche de son frère.

Treize tarda à réagir devant le geste de son petit frère, mais son visage devint très vite rouge de colère. **« - Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qui te prends à toi ??... comme si tu ne ressentais pas la plus minimale onde de tristesse face au décès de notre père ? Comme si tu n'avais pas de respect ?... »**

**« - Il est évident que je suis attristé par le décès de notre père !... mais je ne vois pas en quoi pleurer pourrait le ramener... pleurer ça démontre la faiblesse d'une personne... »**

**« - Oh... Il résulte maintenant que je suis faible parce que je pleure, c'est ça ? Je le fais pour démontrer ma douleur... ce qui est tout ton contraire… s'il y a quelque chose pour laquelle je dois le remercier, c'est qu'il m'ait enseigné qu'il faut montrer sa tristesse avec des larmes si l'on en ressent le besoin... pas comme toi qui t'es transformé en un monstre incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment !! »**

**« - Tais-toi, je te préviens ! »** Lui cria Treize qui devenait de plus en plus furieux, il souleva sa main pour le frapper mais elle fut interceptée par la forte poigne de Heero.

**« - Ne t'avise pas de lever la main sur "mon" Duo... »** Prévint Heero avec un faux sourire de sérénité, Treize regarda méchamment Heero, dégagea brutalement sa main et quitta la pièce.

Duo se couvrit le visage avec ses mains mais on entendait encore qu'il sanglotait, Heero marcha jusqu'à lui et le prit par les épaules**. « -Tout va bien Duo ? »**

**« - Je les hais !!! Je le haïs lui... je haïs cette maison... je hais cette famille !! »** Cria-t-il entre ses pleurs. **« - Et la seule personne que je pouvais encore considérer comme 'parent' n'est plus avec moi... Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire adieu... Et eux... ils pensent seulement à l'argent !!!!!!!!! »**

**« - Duo... à présent, moi aussi je suis ta famille. »** Soupira Heero en entourant le petit corps de Duo, ce traitement calma ses pleurs.

**« - C'est vrai... C'est vrai, tu seras toujours avec moi ? »**

**« - C'est vrai... je serai toujours ta famille... et je ne te laisserais jamais seul... »**

**« - Merci... »** Répondit Duo en donnant un baiser fugace sur la joue de son "mari".

* * *

Le son du galop du cheval de Trowa fut le seul bruit qu'on entendait alors qu'il s'approchait d'une petite maison, dès qu'il arriva il mit pied à terre et alla frapper à la porte, elle s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain-roux et dès qu'elle le vit, elle lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte affectueuse. 

**« - Petit frère ! Quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici ! »** Fit-elle quand elle termina de l'embrasser.

**« - Je voulais savoir comment tu allais Catherine... Et comment allait mon neveu. »** Dit-il en lui caressant le ventre qui dénotait ses huit mois de grossesse.

**« - Il va très bien, il me tarde un peu qu'il naisse, Oscar est inquiet malgré le fait que se soit ma troisième grossesse. »** S'exclama la jeune femme tandis qu'ils entraient dans la maison.

**« - Et en parlant de lui, où est-il ? »**

**« - Oh... mon mari est le plus contradictoire du monde... Il est inquiet mais il va rendre visite à ses parents sans me donner de nouvelle depuis des semaines. »** Répondit Catherine en faisant une moue d'ennui. **« - Mais maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir me reposer pendant que tu t'occuperas de tes autres neveux. »**

**« - J'ai bien fait de venir alors... »** Dit Trowa sans enlever ce ton dans sa voix qui signifiait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**« - Oh ne t'inquiète pas Trowa, les servantes s'occupent bien de moi, donc je ne suis pas seule, je me plains de rien... »** Dit-elle pour calmer son frère en pensant que c'était ce qui préoccupé le garçon, mais ses yeux ne démontraient pas de tranquillité. **« - Ce n'est pas ce qui te préoccupe ? »**

**« - Oh, ce n'est rien Catherine... »** Lui répondit Trowa, avec le regard dans le vide.

Catherine se planta face à lui, et après avoir prit son visage entre les mains pour mieux regarder ses yeux, elle s'exclama : **« - Tu es amoureux !!! »**

**« - Quoi... »** Trowa sursauta devant les mots de sa sœur, revenant rapidement à lui.

**« - Tu es amoureux, tu as les symptômes... regard dans le vide, pensées distraites... »**

**« - Tu te crois docteur ou quoi ?... »** Lui répondit-il, ce n'était pas gênant d'en parler avec sa sœur, mais là ça l'était parce qu'elle avait deviné.

**« - Non, mais une sœur ne se trompe jamais »** Fit-elle en le menaçant de son doigt.

**« - Tu n'es pas seulement ça. Tu es une mère aussi et ne se trompe-t-elle jamais ? »**

**« - Dans ce cas c'est la même chose ! As-tu déjà oublié que tu as été un gamin un jour ?? »** Dit-elle en feignant d'être vexée par les mots de Trowa.

Trowa se contenta de rester silencieux en observant Catherine, s'il démentait l'information, elle serait capable de le faire rester ici un mois complet, Catherine aimait toujours avoir raison.

**« - Et bien... qui est la chanceuse ? »** Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse d'entendre la réponse.

**« - Catherine. »** Réprimanda Trowa.

**« - Pardon, j'oubliais que tu crois que quelqu'un est amoureux de l'essence de la personne... alors… qui est le chanceux ou la chanceuse ? »**

**« - Ce n'est personne... c'est un amour impossible... »** Répondit Trowa en considérant en le sujet clos, mais c'était sans compter de la curiosité de sa sœur.

**« - Impossible pourquoi ? »** Demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

**« - Parce que la personne en question est mariée... »**

**« - mmmm... Et c'est un problème ? » **Trowa regarda sa sœur avec surprise, tandis qu'elle souriait. **« - C'était une plaisanterie, Trowa, jamais je ne permettrai que tu détruises un mariage... Même s'il est mauvais... »**

**« - Ai-je déjà suivi tes conseils ? »** Demanda Trowa pensif.

**« - Non... »**

**« - Alors ça ne commencera pas aujourd'hui ! »**

**« - Très amusant... et où as-tu connu "la personne en question" »**

**« - C'est l'ami d'un ami... »**

**« - Traduction : C'est un ami de Heero... »** Fit-elle avec un sourire en buvant une gorgée de café. **« - Et je pense que j'ai raison. »** Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

**« - Comment tu fais ça ? »** Demanda Trowa à sa sœur.

**« - Comment je fais quoi ? »**

**« - De découvrir ou de déduire toujours tout à partir d'une quelque explication ! »**

**« - C'est un don de sœur aînée. »**

**« - Bon... oui, s'en est un... il a les plus beaux yeux bleus que je n'ai jamais vu... »**

**« - Mmmm... tu as aimé ses yeux... Et t'es déjà tombé amoureux de lui... ce n'est pas un peu... Superficiel ça ? »**

«** - Non, non Catherine, c'est que si tu voyais l'intérieur de ces yeux... en vérité ils ressemblent à une mer déchaînée, bien qu'ils dissimulent aussi une mer calme... c'est tellement difficile à décrire... Catherine... Tu te rappelles de ce que disait notre mère sur les yeux ? »**

**« - Oui, qu'il ne fallait pas te les piquer avec des objets pointus. »** Fit Catherine sans cesser de sourire.

**« - Non !! »** S'écria Trowa pas content de se rappeler cela. **« - l'autre, l'autre. »**

Catherine réfléchit. **« - Que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme d'une personne. »**

**« - Précisément !... Et il a l'âme la plus belle que j'ai vue... »** Dit Trowa, démontrant ainsi qu'il était vraiment attiré par les yeux de ce garçon.

Catherine appuya sa tête contre sa main. **« - Allons... Il t'a vraiment frappé au cœur... »**

**« - Cela n'importe pas Catherine... je dois oublier cela... parce que ce sentiment est une simple bêtise... donc... je dois seulement oublier que je l'ai vu et que j'ai vu ces yeux... »**

**« - Trowa... qui c'est qui disait "quand je trouverais la personne qui me volera mon cœur, je ne la laisserais s'échapper par rien du monde" ? »** Fit sa sœur qui essayait de redonner ses esprits à Trowa.

**« - Mots qui démontrent que je suis plus un bavard qu'autre chose, ma sœur. »** Lui dit posément Trowa en buvant son café, et qu'il n'avait plus d'autre option que celle de l'oublier.

* * *

**« - Je me souvenais pas que cette maison était aussi grande. »** Fit Duo à Heero quand ils entrèrent dans la maison que Heero possédait dans la ville où Duo vivait avant leur mariage. 

**« - Nous pourrons loger ici le temps de notre séjour... ainsi nous ne pourrons pas "importuner" ta mère. »** Dit Heero tandis qu'il conduisait Duo à travers la maison, qui ne la connaissait pas, étant donné qu'il avait passé qu'une nuit ici... Heero sourit, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Duo était si nerveux cette nuit-là... la couleur rouge de ses joues lui allait si bien... bien que ne soit pas que Heero n'ai jamais vu Duo rougir, au contraire... c'était trop facile de le faire rougir. Il enlaça Duo par le dos, et dégagea un peu les cheveux qui le gênaient et il lui embrassa le cou.

**« - Aaah Heero !! Tu m'as fait peur !! »** Le réprimanda Duo, et Heero fut satisfait de voir ses joues devenir roses.

**« - Pardonne-moi... c'est que je ne peux simplement pas résister… »** Lui répondit-il en caressant sa joue et en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

**« - Et si nous sortions pour que tu connaisses la ville ? »** Lui suggéra Duo... bien que…… il hésitait, Heero avait vraiment de très grandes mains !!! Le pauvre garçon enleva les mains de Heero qui malaxaient pratiquement ses fesses.

**« - Mais je ne veux pas... »**

**« - S'il te plaît... ça me plairait... »**

**« - D'accord... »** Accepta Heero mis en échec, Duo ne comprenait-il pas qu'il aimerait récupérer le temps perdu ?

Duo marchait comme poisson dans l'eau dans les rues de la ville, il les connaissait très bien, il conduisit Heero jusqu'à une place où il y avait beaucoup d'arbres et de bancs.

**« - Le soir c'est ici que viennent les musiciens et ils se mettent à jouer pour que les couples dansent... »** Expliqua Duo, heureux, bien que nostalgique aussi.

Le visage de Duo ne pouvait pas cesser de montrer de la nostalgie... Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où il venait retrouver Wufei ici... Oui, il se sentait encore coupable de ce qu'il avait dit à Wufei. Il regarda Heero, peut-être... le mieux était de tout lui raconter, et éviter ainsi quelques problèmes, non ?

**« - Heero... tu sais... avant de te connaître, j'avais un... »** Duo jouait nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait sur ses épaules.

**« - Di ?! Oh mon Dieu, Di Maxwell !!! »** S'écria alors une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds cuivrés.

**« - Ah... Clara... »** Fit Duo qui reconnaissait la jeune fille qu'il connaissait depuis sa naissance et qu'il voyait de temps en temps.

La fille s'approcha d'eux et les salua. **« - Je suis contente de te voir, et toutes mes condoléances. »**

**« - Merci. »** Dit Duo avec un sourire parfaitement feint, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter avec la plus grande "commère" de la ville.

**« - Et c'est ton mari, enchantée, je suis Clara Velásquez... »** Se présenta la fille en lui tendant la main.

**« - Heero Yuy, Mademoiselle... »** Répondit-il en lui embrassant le dos de la main.

**« - Et ?... »** Demanda Clara, mais ni Duo, ni Heero ne sut ce que voulait leur faire dire la jeune fille.

**« - Et quoi ? » **Demanda finalement Duo.

**« - Comment ça quoi ? Quand fonderas-tu une famille ? »**

**« - Eh... mais cela fait à peine deux mois que nous sommes mariés et... »** Duo devint rouge devant le commentaire déplacé de Clara.

**« - Le couple Winner n'était marié que depuis un mois quand Madame Dorothy est tombée enceinte. »** Récrimina Clara.

Duo se demanda si Clara les comparait à des lapins ou... Il regarda Heero et se rappela les nuits qu'il avait passé avec... Heero Yuy était l'image vif d'un lapin... ah il devait penser absolument à autre chose et se reporta sur Clara qui parlait sans s'arrêter.

**« - Oh... Clara... pardonne-nous... Mais il se fait tard pour... le dîner chez ma mère... À bientôt !!! »** Et il saisit la main de Heero et s'éloigna pratiquement en courant.

**« - C'est une de tes amies ? »** Demanda Heero au bout de quelques temps, après que Duo les ait conduits un peu plus loin.

**« - Non, dieu merci... c'est une simple connaissance... »**

Ils reprirent le chemin de la maison de Heero. En vérité, le commentaire de Clara avait fait penser à Duo d'autres choses qui n'avait rien à voir avec Wufei. Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais donner une famille à Heero... Il se demanda si quand Heero en aura également conscience, il le repousserait à nouveau... ou pire, se séparerait de lui.

Heero l'enlaça tendrement par derrière. **« - A quoi penses-tu mon trésor ? »** Demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille et en plaçant sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon aux yeux violets. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'ils étaient arrivés et que Heero l'avait conduit 'innocemment' jusqu'à la chambre.

**« - Heero... »** Duo prit une inspiration, il se retourna et regarda droit dans les yeux de Heero. **« – Tu sais... que jamais je ne pourrais te donner des fils n'est-ce pas ? » **Termina-t-il attendant nerveusement la réponse de Heero.

**« - Ben... Peut-être que nous devrions essayer jusqu'à ce qu'un miracle inattendu arrive, non ? »**

**« - Heero ! »** Duo fronça les sourcils indiquant ainsi à Heero qu'il parlait très sérieusement.

**« - Sssshhh... Laisse-toi seulement porter. »** Lui dit-il tandis qu'il le couchait sur le lit.

* * *

Duo eut l'impression que le matin arriva trop tôt, il se leva, Heero dormait encore pacifiquement à ses côtés, il sourit et il déposa un léger baiser sur le front. Il décida de s'habiller rapidement et de préparer le déjeuner, ce serait la première fois qu'il préparerait le déjeuner à Heero !!... pour lui, cela signifiait beaucoup. 

Peu de temps après, Heero apparut à la porte de la cuisine. **« – Tu m'as laissé seul…** **»** Le récrimina-t-il comme petit enfant.

**« - Je suis descendu préparer le déjeuner. »**

**« - Tu m'as laissé seul. »** Répéta-t-il tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table qu'il y avait dans la cuisine, dans cette maison il y avait seulement comme serviteur un gardien et une jeune fille qui venait nettoyer tous les après-midi quand la maison était vide.

**« - C'est tout ce que je sais faire... Alors... j'espère que tu aimeras... »** Dit-il avec quelques rougeurs sur ses joues tandis il plaçait l'assiette d'œufs brouillés en face de Heero.

Heero commença à manger tandis que Duo le regardait, impatient de connaître l'avis de Heero sur son expérience dans la cuisine.

**« - C'est... croquant... »** Dit-il en essayant d'avaler la bouchée et de ne pas faire une grimace.

**« - Oh non... J'ai laissé des morceaux de coquille ???? »** Demanda-t-il avec une moue peinée.

**« - Ca n'importe pas... Ca à bon goût... »**

Duo s'assit à la table... **« – Je fais toujours la même chose... et mon père mangeait toujours ce que je cuisinais. »** Dit-il avec un sourire triste. Heero prit sa main et lui sourit. **« - Mon père était un saint n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda Duo en souriant en se souvenant de son père.

**« - Oui... Surtout avec quelqu'un comme ta mère... »** Fit Heero.

Duo eut un petit éclat de rire. **« – Oui... si ce n'est plus... »**

**« - Duo... Tu voulais me dire quelque chose hier, non ? »** Demanda Heero.

**« - Ah... Oui… »** Duo avait complètement oublié cela. **« – Heero avant que je te connaisse, j'ai eu un... »**

**« - Madame Di !!... Madame Di !! »** S'écria un petit enfant en entrant dans la cuisine, apparemment, le gardien l'avait laissé passer.

**« - Que se passe-t-il ?... »**

**« - C'est Monsieur Quatre qui m'envoie... Madame Dorothy ressent des contractions... mais le médecin n'est pas en ville... »**

**« - Allons-y... »** Fit alors Heero, il s'était déjà occupé de plusieurs accouchements, et en voyant le visage inquiet qu'avait Duo, il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'occuper de l'accouchement.

_**À suivre…..**_


	15. Chapitre 15

**_Titre :_** J'achète ton amour

**_Auteur :_** Kary-chan

**_Traductrice : _**Shali Maxwell. **_Béta-lectrice :_** Taki-chan

**_Couple :_** Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**_Disclaimer:_** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

**_Genre :_** AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre hommes, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**_Ffnet ayant du mal a fonctionner depuis un petit moment, j'espère avoir reçu toutes les reviews, en attendant, un grand merci à Echizen D Luffy ; marnie02 ; Lynshan ; Iroko ; jenny ; Tsuki-no-Shinigami ; ooooblacksiriooooo ; Nass ; ElangelCaido ; zashikiwarashi ; JustShad'y ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami et Hahn tah Yhel._**

* * *

**J'achète ton amour **

_**Chapitre 15**_

Par chance, la demeure Winner n'était pas très loin de la maison Yuy c'est pourquoi ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver, ils furent immédiatement conduits à la chambre principale où Dorothy était alitée... qui tenait Quatre par le col de sa chemise et ce dernier souriait sans vraiment savoir si il devait se défaire de la prise ou continuer à démontrer son appui à sa femme... mais s'il continuait à démontrer l'appui il finirait pour mourir étranglé.

**« - Toi... C'est toi qui m'as fait ça !!! »** Entendirent-il crier.

**« - Chérie calme-toi... respire profondément... »** Disait Quatre en essayant de ne pas paraître nerveux pour ne pas énerver encore plus Dorothy, tandis qu'il lui caressait le front en repoussant les cheveux qui tombaient sur ses yeux.

Une nouvelle contraction encore plus forte que les précédentes firent crier Dorothy et elle resserra la prise sur son mari. Et ce dernier finit par se rendre compte de la présence de Duo et Heero dans la chambre.

Les cris de douleur de Dorothy étaient chaque fois plus fréquents, par chance Heero était arrivé, le médecin de la ville avait choisi le mauvais moment pour partir en voyage... bien qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que l'accouchement serait maintenant.

Heero prit rapidement la situation en main, il plaça Dorothy dans une position un peu plus confortable grâce à plusieurs oreillers, la jeune femme n'avait pas perdu les eaux, donc n'était pas prête à donner naissance.

**« - Il manque encore deux centimètres de dilatation... Nous devons attendre un peu... »** Informa Heero à Quatre mais apparemment Dorothy ne pensait pas la même chose.

Dorothy respirait profondément et rapidement entre chaque contraction... Elle lâcha Quatre (lequel put à nouveau respirer et s'éloigna par précaution) pour saisir le col de la chemise de Heero et elle lui dit d'un ton peu engageant :

**« - Faites sortir cet enfant yaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!! »** Cria-t-elle à Heero, d'une voix rauque à force de hurler de douleur.

**« - Dans quelques minutes... si vous vous détendez ça ira mieux... »** Lui dit-il en se détachant de se prise pour allait préparer tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin.

Duo s'approcha avec précaution de son amie, parce qu'elle avait crié sur Quatre lui-même. **« –Dorothy... comment... comment te sens-tu ? »** Lui demande Duo en se joignant à Quatre, pour détendre la future mère.

**« - Comment je me sens ?... Comment je me sens ? »** Répéta Dorothy dans un cri. **« - je me sens que si je me déchirait en deux, ça ne se voit pas ???!!!!!!! »** Faisant ainsi comprendre à Duo que s'était une mauvaise idée de lui parler. Donc il imita Quatre, il lui sourit et alla voir s'il pouvait aider Heero. Il le trouva en train de se concentrer pour examiner la dilatation de Dorothy mais avec les cris de la femme, ça faisait trop de bruit.

**« - Duo... Quatre... Laissez-moi un moment seul avec ma patiente. Allez aider la gouvernante à chauffer assez d'eau... et préparer des draps propres. »**

Les deux hommes sortirent en laissant Heero seul pour pouvoir ausculter Dorothy...

Celle-ci était nerveuse, aucun homme mis à part Quatre ne l'avait intimement vue... mais une nouvelle contraction arriva et un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres...

**« - Ahhhhhhh !!!! »**

Heero lui prit la main et commença à dire :

**« - Calmez-vous Dorothy, détendez-vous et respirez profondément... Faites-le… »** Dit-il avec un ton ferme pour qu'elle l'écoute.

Il s'écoula environ une heure avant que les contractions de Dorothy devinrent plus fréquentes.

**« - Dorothy, je vais vérifier à nouveau votre dilatation dès que vous aurez une autre contraction, tout va bien ? »**

**« - Uff... oui... mais ça me fait très mal. »**

**« - Restez tranquille... respirez profondément... »**

Dès qu'arriva l'autre contraction, Heero effectua un autre touché vaginal, le col de l'utérus était suffisamment dilaté et le bébé se présentait bien. Il retira ses doigts qui étaient enduits de liquide amniotique...

**« - Maintenant Dorothy... Vous pourrez très bientôt tenir votre bébé. »**

Heero s'approcha de la porte...

**« - Quatre. »** Appela-t-il en ouvrant. **« - J'ai besoin que la gouvernante de Dorothy vienne m'aider... qu'elle m'apporte l'eau chaude et les draps propres que je lui ai demandés. »**

**« - Heero... est-ce que ça va... je sais que Dorothy souffre beaucoup. »** Dit-il en mettant la main sur son cœur **« - Je peux le sentir. »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre. »** En ne faisant pas attention au geste étrange du blond. **« - Tout ira bien. »**

Quatre partit faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé, tandis que Heero rassurait Duo en lui disant que son amie allait bien et que le bébé allait bien également...

Heero retourna aux côtés de Dorothy, et quelques minutes plus tard la gouvernante arriva...

**« - Madame Di... entrez l'aider vous aussi... c'est votre devoir de femme et en tant qu'amie de mon enfant. »** Dit-elle très sérieusement à Duo.

**« - Quoiiii ? Je... entrer... je... je... »** Mais la gouvernante ne tint pas compte de sa réaction et lui prit le bras pour qu'il entre dans la chambre... Et voulant maintenir son secret, il ne lui resta plus qu'à obéir.

**« - Docteur, nous sommes ici pour vous aider.** **»** Dit la gouvernante de Dorothy dès qu'ils entrèrent.

**« - Hn »**

**« - Ahgggggg... Quatreeeeeee... »**

**« - C'est cela Dorothy... maintenant vous allez commencer à pousser, le bébé veut sortir... » **Fit Heero à Dorothy.

**« - Quatre je veux Quatre... arggggggghhh j'ai maaaaaaaaaaalll. »** Dorothy était assez perturbée et avait besoin de son mari à ses côtés. **« - Nana va chercher mon mari. »**

**« - Di... Appelle Quatre »** Fit Heero à Duo avant que la gouvernante n'ait pu se déplacer. **« - Vite. »**

Duo qui était figé sur place, sursauta en entendant le ton énergique de son mari puis réagit et laissa entrer Quatre, qui ressentant le stress de son épouse faisait les cents pas dans le couloir.

En voyant que Duo l'appelait, il entra rapidement pour être aux côté de son épouse.

Dorothy respirait profondément comme lui disait Heero... elle avait peur des douleurs... c'était comme si elle se déchirait en deux... mais comme elle avait dit à Quatre avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre... plus jamais il ne la toucherait... ni ne l'embrasserait... C'est lui qui avait provoqué cette terrible douleur...

**« - Je ne veux pas que tu me touches... »** Grogna-t-elle à Quatre quand ce dernier s'approcha d'elle pour essayer de l'aider.

Heero soupira, la chambre était trop bruyante, et il y avait trop de gens présent, il se tourna vers Quatre, qui tentait vainement d'enlever la mâchoire de Dorothy de sa main parce que celle-ci l'avait mordu pour ne pas crier de douleur.

Mais il n'avait plus le temps de faire régner le calme, l'accouchement avait commencé déjà... sa main ainsi que sur le drap qu'il avait installé pour couvrir un peu Dorothy étaient rempli de sang... Il entendit alors la voix de Duo qui murmurait quelque chose.

**« - Heero... c'est... c'est... du sang... »** Fit le pauvre garçon avant de s'évanouir.

Heero regarda instinctivement vers où il avait entendu le bruit sourd de quelque chose tomber, et vit son beau trésor à terre.

**« - Quatre pourriez-vous sortir s'il vous plait ?... je crois que vous rendez Dorothy trop nerveuse... Dorothy s'il vous plaît j'ai besoin que vous poussiez… »**

**« - Je pousse idiot !!!! »**

**« - Oui bien sûr... Allez... »** Heero ignora le dernier commentaire de l'accouchée. **« - Quatre s'il vous plaît, faites sortir ma petite courageuse qui vient de s'évanouir et faites-lui sentir des sels. »**

Quatre obéit et entendit Dorothy lui crier : **« Tu vas me le payer !!! »** il porta Duo jusqu'à une chambre proche et l'installa sur le lit, il entendait vaguement les cris de Dorothy. Il lui tardait que Duo reprenne conscience.

**« - Oh mon Dieu... »** Fit Duo en revenant à lui.

**« - Tu vas bien Duo ?... Tu t'es évanoui et j'ai dû te sortir de la chambre... »**

**« - Oui, c'est vrai je me suis évanoui. »** Fit le garçon **« - Si tu avais vu ce que j'ai vu, tu te serais évanoui aussi. »** Fit-il en se levant du lit.

**« - Au moins toi, tu ne t'aies pas fait mordre par ton propre époux. »** Fit Quatre en regardant sa main.

**« - Tu as raison Quatre. »** Dit-il en souriant pour tenter de calmer Quatre.

Duo s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit et vit Quatre commencer à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, c'était sa manière de se calmer.

**« - Écoute Quatre... »** Fit Duo tandis qu'il regardait le plafond et se rappelait que Dorothy lui avait dit qu'il lui restait encore quelques mois avant que l'enfant naisse. **« – L'enfant ne devait-il pas naître en novembre ? »** En entendant Duo dire cela, Quatre s'arrêta de marcher.

**« - Dorothy ne t'a rien dit ? »**

**« - Me dire quoi ? »** Demanda-t-il de manière candide.

**« - Bien c'est que... »** Les joues de Quatre devinrent rouges. **« - Dorothyétait déjàenceinteavantdenousmariés »** Lui dit-il, presque sans détacher les lèvres.

**« - Quoi ? »** Demanda Duo parce qu'il n'avait rien compris de ce qu'avait dit Quatre.

**« - Dorothy était déjà enceinte... avant de nous marier. »** Fit le blond en évitant de regarder Duo, le garçon aux yeux violets fit seulement un " oh " et rien de plus, pendant au moins cinq secondes.

**« - Vous vous êtes mariés parce que Dorothy... ? »**

**« - Non !! Bien sûr que non !!! »** S'exclama Quatre, dont le visage était entièrement rouge. **« - Les préparatifs du mariage étaient déjà prêts des mois avant cela... »**

**« - Ah... »** Duo regarda Quatre, qui resta statique, le regard de Duo paraissait perdu dans le vide, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. **« - Je me disais bien que le plus dangereux et précoce c'était bien Quatre Raberba Winner... »**

**« - Oh... que... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »** S'écria Quatre devenant plus rouge.

**« - Déjà gamin, quand tu l'as voyais... »** Duo avait porté une main à sa joue dans un geste très dramatique.

**« - Duo ! »**

**« - Je m'imagine déjà Dorothy tombant dans les griffes du grand méchant loup... »** Quatre ne savait pas où Duo allait imaginer tout cela, mais cela n'était pas bon.

**« - Oh... Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas drôle...!!! »** Dit Quatre en faisant en sorte que Duo cesse d'imaginer cela.

Duo allait rajouter autre chose mais des pleurs de bébé le fit taire. Quatre partit en courant vers la chambre principale où était Dorothy, suivit par Duo qui lui criait : **« - Ne t'enfuies pas lâche ! »**

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Heero se chargeait de nettoyer le désordre qu'il avait causé avec l'aide de quelques servantes de la maison Winner, et Dorothy encore mouillée de sueur mais elle tenait dans ses bras un petit paquet rose.

Quatre s'approcha presque sans le croire, ce que son épouse tenait dans les bras était le fruit de leur amour, il était père, ils étaient parents. Dorothy regarda Quatre et lui sourit comme pour s'excuser pour les cris et de l'avoir mordu quand il s'était approché. **« -Regarde ta fille... et lui, c'est ton papa... »** Fit-elle tandis qu'elle déplaçait le nourrisson pour qu'il puisse mieux observer, elle avait encore les yeux fermés. Quatre s'assit sur le lit, près de Dorothy qui lui mit le bébé dans les bras.

**« - C'est notre bébé... Dorothy je t'aime... c'est le cadeau le plus magnifique du monde. »**

**« - Je reviens, je vais me laver. »** Dit Heero à Duo avant de sortir de la chambre, Duo avait évité de regarder Heero parce qu'il était couvert de sang.

**« - Et cette personne près de la porte c'est ton oncle Duo... » **Duo sourit en entendant Dorothy **« - Allez, vient Duo, prend ta petite nièce. »** Fit Dorothy, et Quatre l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de la tendre vers le jeune homme.

**« - Et si je la fais tomber ? »** Demanda Duo, qui n'avait jamais tenu un bébé de sa vie.

**« - Je te le ferais payer très cher. »**

Duo rigola et s'approcha, Quatre plaça le bébé avec délicatesse dans les bras de Duo, celui-ci admira la petite fille, maintenant il comprenait comment elle était sortit du ventre de Dorothy, elle était vraiment très petite, il toucha avec délicatesse les petites mains lisses et dodues, elle prit le doigt de Duo dans ses petites mains et le serra.

Après s'être lavé un peu, Heero revint dans la chambre, il n'avait pas encre terminait pas son travail, mais ce qu'il vit le fit se figer quelques seconde, il était captivé par l'image de Duo, ce dernier tenait dans ses bras le nouveau-né et il souriait doucement, il ne le niait pas, Duo lui avait toujours renvoyé l'image d'un ange...

Duo tourna alors la tête vers Heero, il croisa son regard et lui sourit, bien que le sourire de Duo soit un peu triste, comme il l'avait compris l'autre jour, jamais il ne pourrait donner une famille à Heero, jamais il ne pourrait avoir dans ses bras un enfant de Heero... Le bébé poussa un petit soupir, attirant de nouveau l'attention de Duo sur elle.

Les parents avaient récupéré la petite fille dans leurs bras, Duo était attendri par la scène... mais... que se passerait-il quand Heero voudra un enfant ?... il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, c'était un homme... Heero n'était pas inquiet pour cela mais... dans quelques années, il serait naturel que Heero souhaite avoir sa propre descendance...

Il était perdu dans une profonde méditation quand Heero dit à Dorothy d'expulser le placenta.

Involontairement, Duo regarda vers eux... et une masse sanguinolente sortit du corps de son amie... suivie d'une grande quantité de sang.

**« - Sa… sa... sang »** Sa tête commença à lui tourner fortement, puis tout devint noir.

Plaff...

**« - Duooo... eyy que quelqu'un aide mon épouse.** **»** Cria Heero inquiet par le bien-être de la lumière de sa vie.

**« - Ay Madame Di... qu'est-ce que se sera quand ça sera votre tour. »** Fit Nana avec un sourire à Duo qui avait rapidement repris connaissance.

Duo ne répondit rien... se contentant de faire un sourire crispé... il s'approcha de Dorothy et Quatre, c'était une chose dont il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

_**

* * *

**_

Il supposait qu'ils allaient rentrer... il devait parler une bonne fois pour toute avec Duo... Juste une dernier fois et ensuite... il devait accepter de le laisser ici avec Heero Yuy, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire... mais c'était une chose de le devoir et une autre de vouloir le faire.

Diriger le Domaine n'avait pas été tellement difficile, Trowa s'en était très bien avant lui et cela l'avait aidé sans doute, le jour commençait à décliner et il s'était installé sur la terrasse pour admirer le couché du soleil.

**« - Cela doit être pénible d'être à ses côtés sans pouvoir l'avoir, non ? »** Demanda une voix qu'il connaissait, celle de la fille appelée Hilde. **« - Tu pensais à Duo... »** Dit la fille sans détour.

Wufei ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en comprenant que Hilde connaissait son histoire avec Duo.

**« - Et pourquoi crois-tu cela ? »**

**« - Parce que tes yeux sont remplis de douleur... comme à chaque fois que tu penses à lui... ou que tu le vois... »** Dit la fille en s'approchant de lui, il ne l'avait pas rejeté et s'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter...

Et c'était certain, il était pénible de penser à Duo, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne ferait rien pour blesser Duo bien que parfois... ses poings se serrèrent... il devait éloigner ses idées idiotes de sa tête.

Hilde se tut, tous ces petits entretiens lui permettaient de connaître un peu plus Wufei, et elle se rendait compte que ce que lui avait dit Duo était vrai, si ce n'est plus... Wufei faisait partit d'une catégorie d'homme que Hilde n'avait jamais connu dans sa vie.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux en admirant le ciel qui commençait à se remplir d'étoiles.

* * *

La période de deuil était passée, et la lecture du testament allait être menée à bien. L'avocat de la famille, Monsieur Kiffer était un homme vieux et d'un âge avancé, tandis qu'il lisait le long testament, Duo écoutait distraitement sa voix monotone agrémenté du son de l'horloge.

**« - Pour finir, la maison revient à mon dernier héritier, Duo Maxwell, à qui je lui demande de se charger de sa mère jusqu'aux dernières années de sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne me rejoindre... »**

Il était évident que Duo ne voulait pas de la maison, mais c'était mieux ainsi, au moins Treize ne pourrait plus l'hypothéquer si c'est lui qui possédait l'acte de propriété et ainsi sa mère aurait un lieu où vivre, et le plus important, elle serait loin de lui.

Il se leva suivit par Heero, il voulait sortir de cette maison le plus rapidement possible, ils devaient aussi retourner à Guadiana bien que le Domaine était dirigé par Wufei mais il n'en était pas de même pour la clinique d'Heero, qui n'avait pas de remplaçant, et ils ne pouvaient donc pas rester plus longtemps.

La colère de Treize ne pouvait pas être plus grande qu'à cet instant, peut-être croyait-il que son père lui lèguerait tout ? Oui il le croyait, il croyait qu'il était légalement reconnu comme étant le seul homme Maxwell et tout aurait dû lui revenir, mais encore une fois, son père n'en avait pas décidé pareil...

**« - Même après sa mort le vieux fait tout son possible pour me pourrir l'existence. »** S'exclama Treize, pas à haute voix, mais suffisamment fort pour que Duo l'entende, bien que son désir principal était de sortir de cette maison sans aucun autre problème, ce qu'avait dit Treize ne lui avait absolument pas fait plaisir.

Le père de Duo était la seule personne qui s'était préoccupé de leur bien-être à lui et à Treize et maintenant ce dernier se permettait de dire une telle chose… il se tourna et fit face à son frère.

**« - Comment peux-tu dire ça... tu n'as pas honte !! »** Cria-t-il à son frère aîné.

**« - Tu es l'autre personne qui n'a pas honte... tu sais que tu ne devrais rien toucher... »**

**« - Oh Oui... Sûrement que tu aurais pu te charger de notre mère... sûrement qu'à la première occasion tu aurais à nouveau vendu la maison et tu l'aurais laissé à la rue !!!! »**

**« - Ca tu ne le sais pas !!!! »**

**« - Mais je peux l'imaginer... tu crois que je ne me rendais pas compte que des objets avaient disparu de la maison depuis mon départ ?... je t'assure qu'en un mois tu aurais déjà vendu la maison, ou pire, peut-être aurais-tu aussi vendu le Domaine !!! »**

Les deux frères commençaient sérieusement à élevé la voix, et en voyant l'expression de Treize, on voyait bien qu'il voulait frapper son frère, mais la présence de Heero qui l'observait d'un air menaçant l'en dissuadait.

Duo savait qu'il n'était pas sage de s'en prendre à la fierté de Treize. **« – Peut-être... »** Fit ce dernier en le regardant avec toute la haine la plus pure que pouvait ressentir Treize. **« – Ou peut-être que je dirigerais bien ce maudit Domaine !! »**

Duo sourit avec ironie. **« – J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça... avec mon autorisation, mon cher frère. » **Et il se détourna pour partir, c'était la première fois qu'il gagnait face à Treize sans que sa mère ou une autre personne intervienne, et la vérité était que comme la fois il avait frappé son frère, il se sentait très bien.

* * *

**« - Je te promets de te rendre visite bientôt... et à la petite aussi... petite... a-t-elle déjà un prénom, Dorothy ? »** Demanda Duo, ils partaient de nouveau pour Guadiana parce que le travail de Heero ne pouvait plus attendre, et bien qu'il ait suggéré à Duo de rester plus longtemps avec Dorothy, Duo n'avait pas voulu.

**« - Mariana. »** Répondit Dorothy tandis qu'elle souriait en finissant d'habiller la petite.

**« - J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre présence pour le baptême de Mariana. »** Fit alors Quatre à Heero, ce dernier lui répondit par un mouvement de tête, Quatre s'approcha de lui. **« - Et merci beaucoup pour tout… »**

Heero en fut surpris, Quatre Winner avait aussi deux visages... comme tout le monde. Il accepta sa main et la serra. **« - Ce n'était rien... c'était mon devoir de médecin »**

Ils prirent congé du couple Winner et se dirigèrent vers leur carrosse mais une personne qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir plus longtemps les attendait dehors.

**« - Que fais-tu ici ? »** Demanda Duo d'une voix froide à son frère, Heero n'intervint pas, tant que Treize ne levait pas la main sur Duo, tout allait bien.

Treize releva la tête à leur approche. **« - Et bien... Pour m'occuper du Domaine, j'ai besoin d'apprendre de quelqu'un. »** Dit-il en regardant Heero et Duo sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.

**« - Je crois que pour cela tu as eu beaucoup de temps... quand notre père a voulu te l'enseigner... »**

**« - Allons Duo... Fais-le pour le bien de la famille... »**

**« - Tu as déjà utilisé cette excuse avec moi trop souvent, trouve en une autre. »**

**« - Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive si tu ne veux pas m'aider à le faire... »**

Duo le regarda. **« - Parce que je ne crois pas que tu veuilles changer... c'est pourquoi... »**

**« - Mon père m'aurait laissé une autre chance... »**

**« - Mon père t'en a trop donné et tu les as toutes refusées... »** Murmura Duo... non... Il ne pouvait pas laisser Treize venir avec eux... Pas quand... quand... Wufei était là.

**« - Duo... Laisse-le essayer... et si cette fois il rate, tu ne lui laisseras plus aucune chance...** **»** Fit Heero à son oreille, Duo regarda ces yeux bleus profonds... il ne pouvait pas... parce qu'il n'avait rien dit à Heero à propos de l'existence de Wufei...

**« - Très bien... »** Fit Treize, il monta sur son cheval en souriant.

Sur le chemin Duo pensait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout était contre lui ? Qu'avait-il mal fait dans le passé pour le payer si chèrement aujourd'hui... ?

**« - Hee... Heero ? »** Appela timidement Duo, mais il ne lui répondit pas, il regarda à sa droite et vit que Heero était profondément endormi... de nouveau... Le destin jouait contre lui.

_**À suivre….**_


	16. Chapitre 16

**_Titre : J'achète ton amour _**

**_Auteur : Kary-chan_**

**_Traductrice : Hissha._**

**_Béta-lectrice : Taki-chan_**

**_Couple : 2x5 (platonique) ; 1x2 ; 4xDorothy_**

**_Chapitre : 16/27 ; traduit : 27/27_**

**_Disclaimer: Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan._**

**_Genre : AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre hommes, passez votre chemin._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à _****_Ariane_** ; **_oOoO Black siri OoOoO_** ; **_Catirella_** ; **_marnie02_** ; **_Tsuki-no-Shinigami_** ; **_Nass_** ; **_Echizen D Luffy_** ; **_Iroko_** ; **_Cyndie_** ; **_ElangelCaido_** ; **_zashikiwarashi_** ; **_Lynshan_** et **_JustShad'y_**.

**_Pour ceux à qui j'ai répondu aux reviews avant que je change de pseudo, et ben voilà, je pense que là, vous vous en douterais, "Shali Maxwell" n'existe plus, si on peut dire ça comme ça, à la place j'ai choisi quelque chose de plus simple et de plus court, lol, c'est "Hissha" c'est du japonais et normalement si je ne me trompe pas, ça veut dire "auteur/écrivain" et je trouvais ça très mignon. Donc à partir de maintenant, je répondrais aux reviews et posterais sous le nom de Hissha._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous._**

**_

* * *

_**

J'achète ton amour

**_Chapitre 16_**

Le problème était que dire la vérité ne s'avérait pas toujours aussi facile de le faire, et beaucoup moins quand on ne savait quelles en seraient les conséquences... C'était dans cette situation précaire que se trouvait Duo.

Sincèrement il avait peur de révéler à Heero la véritable présence de Wufei ici, surtout qu'il prédisait déjà la première chose que penserait Heero, parce que lui aussi y avait pensé... pourquoi diable avait-il tant tardé à lui dire ?... bien sûr... il avait eu de nombreuses occasions de le faire mais à chaque fois, il avait été coupé dans sa lancée, mais connaissant Heero, il doutait qu'il le croit... donc... le mieux était de se taire...

Il était étonnant de voir comme le temps passait vite quand il ne voulait pas se presser, parce qu'avant qu'il ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, ils étaient déjà arrivés au Domaine... et malheureusement, c'était Wufei qui les avait accueilli. Ce dernier regarda Duo en premier, mais bientôt la tension gagna Wufei quand il vit Treize et vice versa.

Duo évita de regarder son frère, mais du coin de l'œil il put voir Treize haussait un sourcil alors qu'il apercevait Wufei et sourire de manière ironique, heureusement que Heero était plus préoccupé de savoir comment s'était passé les affaires en leur absence que de se préoccuper de son beau-frère. Sans attendre une seconde de plus (et pour que Heero ne remarque pas l'état de nervosité parce qu'il était sur qu'il le noterait) Duo entra dans la maison, et se dirigea vers la chambre principale.

**« - Duo, il t'arrive quelque chose ? »** Demanda Heero dès qu'il entra lui aussi dans la chambre, le garçon de la longue natte sursauta devant l'entrée inattendue de son mari.

**« - Non... je vais bien. »** Dit-il en souriant, il ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à ce qu'il allait se passer cet après-midi si Treize décidait de parler.

**« - Tu es sûr ? »** Dit Heero en lui posant une main sur le front. **« - Tu es pâle... mais tu n'as pas de fièvre... »**

**« - Je suis seulement fatigué par le voyage... cette fois nous n'avons pas fait d'escales... »** Lui répondit Duo en souriant, Heero était si tendre avec lui.

**« - Je le sais... C'est que nous devions arriver rapidement... ça fait presque deux semaines que j'ai délaissé la clinique... »**

**« - Ne t'en fait pas... Je comprends... »** Répondit Duo en secouant la tête pour indiquer à Heero qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

**« - Et en parlant de cela, je dois aller au village... Je te demanderais bien de m'accompagner mais tu es fatigué. »**

**« - Je t'attendrais Heero... »** Lui dit doucement Duo puis Heero sortit de la chambre, qui sait... peut-être que tout cela était le calme avant l'orage...

_**

* * *

**_

En arrivant au Domaine, il fut immédiatement abandonné par Duo et son "mari"... il put donc ainsi aller et venir à son aise dans toute la grande propriété toute l'après-midi, Treize avait facilement calculait qu'elle mesurerait presque le double (et peut-être même le triple) de celle de son père, ça ne l'étonnait pas que Heero Yuy est autant d'argent.

Derrière la grande maison, il aperçut un grand potager, et au milieu de celui-ci, il vit une jeune fille, un peu jeune certes, mais bon... il n'allait pas s'en faire pour si peu quand la jeune fille en question était belle et avait l'air exquise. Il lécha avec lenteur ses lèvres tandis qu'il marchait vers la jeune fille qui était occupait à vérifier si certains fruits et légumes étaient mûres et prêt à être récolter.

La fille leva le regard en entendant des pas s'approcher d'elle, elle sourit parce qu'elle croyait qu'il s'agissait de Wufei, mais ce n'était pas lui, c'était le frère de Monsieur Duo qui était arrivé avec eux le matin même.

**« - P- p... Puis-je vous aider pour quelque chose, monsieur ? »** Demanda-t-elle en souriant, bien qu'elle était désorientée par l'étrange sourire de Treize, et qui ne lui donnait pas vraiment une bonne impression.

**« - mmmm... »** Analysa Treize en parcourant du regard le corps de Hilde. **« - Peut-être que oui... ou peut-être que non. »** Mais le sourire (apparentement séducteur) de Treize qu'il lui offrait lui faisait peur, il y avait quelque chose... qui ne lui inspirait pas de confiance.

Treize prit le poignet de Hilde, et l'attira contre lui. **« - Dis-moi si tu peux m'aider. » **La fille était muette... en partie parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réagir... et en partie parce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait face à une situation comme celle-là.

**« - Je... je ne crois pas... »** Les larmes de peur et d'impuissance apparurent dans ses yeux... Elle voulut dégager son poignet, mais Treize resserra un peu plus sa prise, et il était évident que Treize ne laisserait pas partir si facilement sa prisonnière.

**« - N'ai pas peur de moi... ça ne te fera pas mal... »** Hilde n'était pas très sûr que ce soit vrai.

**« - Treize ! »** Cria Wufei tandis qu'il s'approchait, sur son visage, on voyait que cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir de le voir à nouveau, et pour le faire enrager encore plus, il asticotait Hilde, cet homme n'avait vraiment honte de rien.

Treize se détacha à regret de Hilde, celle-ci se dépêcha de reprendre le panier qu'elle avait rempli de fruits et de légumes et partit en courant, quand elle se fut assez éloignée, elle regarda derrière elle, Wufei était resté à faire face à Treize.

**« - Ne posez plus une seule main sur cet enfant. »** Lui conseilla Wufei d'un ton tranchant mais cela sonnait plus comme un ordre.

Treize fit un geste de compréhension. **« - Donc tu es aussi son amant... Bien sûr vu que mon frère a son propre amant à présent, toi tu récupères cette gamine. »**

**« - Je me demande pourquoi tu as toujours pensé que tous les hommes étaient du même acabit que toi... »** Fit Wufei, gardant son calme.

Mais Treize fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les mots de Wufei et il poursuivit sur le ton de la conversation.

**« - Allons, allons... Je vois bien que ma "petite sœur" a tout calculé... il a son époux et son amant vivant dans la même maison. » **Dit-il avec une voix faussement douce en regardant Wufei, il voulait voir chaque réaction qu'avait le jeune homme.

**« - Je suis venu pour le ramener... mais il ne m'a pas demandé de venir... »**

**« - oh... mais tu es ici... ce qui indique que... soit il ne veut pas que tu partes... ou que ça lui convient que tu sois ici... et je vote pour la seconde option... »**

Wufei s'approcha dangereusement de Treize et le prit par le col de la chemise. **« - Tu ferais mieux de ne pas penser des choses qui ne sont pas... vraies... Et ne croit pas que je sois très heureux par le fait que tu ais obligé Duo à se marier. »** Susurra-t-il en ouvrant à peine la bouche.

Treize se contenta de rire. **« - Mais il à l'air heureux d'être avec Heero... Est-ce cela qui te tracasse en réalité... ? Que Duo ait préféré le Propriétaire foncier au pauvre paysan ? »** Il claqua de la langue. **« - Quel mauvais perdant tu es, paysan... »**

Wufei repoussa Treize avec colère. **« - Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas... Je te préviens. »** Mais Treize avait vu juste, et il avait mis le doigt sur la blessure.

Dans sa tentative désespérée de trouver une explication à la perte de l'amour de Duo, il pensait que ce que venait de lui dire Treize avait vu juste, bien sûr, il pensait cela lui aussi, mais l'entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne le blessait cruellement... car ça sonnait comme une vérité.

**« - Ne te mets pas sur mon chemin ou sur celui de cette fille et tout ira bien... »** Dans les yeux de Wufei on voyait une étincelle de rage, il voulait décharger sa fureur sur quelqu'un, et si cet imbécile de Treize gardait avec attitude-là, c'est lui qu'il choisirait pour se calmer.

**« - Oh... le paysan me menace. »** Se moqua Treize sans montrer que le regard de Wufei lui faisait un peu peur...

**« - Ce n'est pas une menace... seulement je te conseille de ne pas continuer avec cette attitude idiote... parce que contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ai pas la moindre once de peur face à toi... »** Puis il se détourna et s'éloigna, cependant, le sourire n'avait pas quitté les lèvres de Treize.

Ainsi ce paysan pensait qu'il gagnerait contre lui... Ha ! Si cela était possible... Il reprit sa marche... En cherchant bien, il trouverait une autre fille beaucoup mieux que l'autre gamine...

Il avait tout juste commencé à chercher une nouvelle proie quand il vit une jeune fille blonde, à cause de ses vêtement, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être une servante, et il devait bien l'admettre... il avait une certaine faiblesse pour les blondes... peut-être parce qu'il y avait une blonde qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir.

Il décida que sa stratégie serait différente de celle qu'il avait utilisé pour la gamine de tout à l'heure, parce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille blonde qu'elle ne se laisserait pas intimider facilement, donc il devait trouver un autre moyen.

Relena vit s'approcher le frère de cette sorcière (c'était ainsi qu'elle cataloguait Duo, parce que personne ne lui sortirait de la tête qu'elle avait utilisé un quelconque sortilège pour que SON Heero soit amoureux d'elle). Elle fronça les sourcils... si la sœur était une sorcière... elle ne savait pas comment était le frère, il valait mieux feindre parce qu'elle ne voulait pas causer de problème à Heero.

**« - Tu travailles ici ou tu es une parente de Heero ? »** Demanda Treize.

**« - Je travaille ici. »** Répondit sèchement Relena, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter avec cet homme-là. **« - Mais je fais un peu parti de la famille parce que Monsieur Heero m'apprécie beaucoup. »** Mentit-elle, mais dans son esprit c'était une réalité...

**« - Ah oui ?... »** Treize n'avait pas besoin d'être scientifique pour comprendre que Relena aimait Heero, il suffisait d'écouter attentivement le ton avec lequel elle avait dit ces mots. La vérité était que tout idiot s'en rendrait compte... Il se demanda si Heero s'en était aperçu.

**« - Alors Di doit énormément t'en vouloir, si tu es tellement importante pour son Heero... »** Fit-il, voulant tâter le terrain...

Le visage de Relena lui répondit amplement quand Treize mentionna le surnom de son frère. **« - Oh mais... en considérant qu'elle déteste presque son mari, j'en doute... »** Dit-elle.

**« - Ils ne se détestent pas du tout... c'est même tout le contraire, je dirais. »**

**« - Oui... parce que tu ne les as pas vus se disputer pendant presque une semaine... ta sœur est restée enfermée toute une semaine dans sa chambre... »** Elle ne savait pas précisément ce qu'elle gagnerait de dire cela à Treize... mais elle sentait que si elle disait à quelqu'un que le mariage de Madame Di avec Monsieur Heero allait mal, ce serait une humiliation pour la jeune femme aux yeux améthyste qu'elle haïssait tant.

Les dires de Relena allumèrent une petite lumière dans la tête de Treize, Heero savait donc l'identité de son frère (il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu déclencher une dispute d'une telle ampleur si ce n'était pas cela), et maintenant il était intrigué de savoir comment Duo avait réussi à manipuler cet idiot de Yuy ?... peut-être que les suppositions de leur mère étaient exactes, et ce bâtard n'avait pas osé révéler ce secret et avait accepté de continuer cette farce pour sauvegarder sa réputation... Mais comment est-ce que Duo faisait pour toujours se tirer d'affaire ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours cette maudite chance de posséder tout ce qu'il voulait ? Ce que Treize ne savait pas, c'était que durant de nombreuses années Duo avait rêvé à sa liberté et l'avait enfin obtenu, mais bien sûr, cela il ne l'imaginait pas...

**« - Une dispute de couple... c'est commun ma belle enfant... »** Dit-il en prenant le menton de Relena mais il la lâcha rapidement, et fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner. **« - Je ne pense pas que tu dois t'inquiéter pour cela... tu aurais dû voir l'amour qu'ils distillaient quand ils étaient chez nous. **» Treize savait qu'avec ces mots il avait fait croître la rancœur de Relena... et s'il savait aussi que ça l'aiderait un peu... Mais parfois... Treize parlait trop... et cela avait toujours été son point faible.

* * *

Pourquoi avait-il donc peur de dire la vérité ?...

_Parce que tu as menti_ _le mensonge naît de la crainte à faire face à la réalité et à ses conséquences..._

Oui, il avait peur de voir à nouveau le regard de haine qu'il avait vu tant de fois chez Heero... il ne voulait pas perdre Heero... Même si pour cela il devait garder pour lui ce qui aurait dû être dit depuis longtemps. Il se sentait comme un lâche... mais en vérité... en vérité il ne voulait pas voir ce regard froid et haineux dans les yeux de Heero...

Mais la vérité devrait être dite tôt ou tard, et Duo le savait très bien... Et il ne voulait pas non plus que Heero l'apprenne de la bouche d'une autre personne, c'était à lui de lui dire... un jour il devrait le lui dire, bien qu'il ne sache pas quand il devrait le faire.

Pourquoi est-ce que Treize était venu au Domaine avec eux ? Bien sûr, la réponse était plus qu'évidente, pour pourrir un peu plus l'existence de Duo, après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait fait presque toute sa vie.

Duo faisait les cent pas dans la chambre tandis que ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec une touffe de ses cheveux soyeux, il faisait toujours cela quand il était nerveux... Il devait prendre la meilleure décision mais c'était si difficile... Il se retourna pour repartir dans l'autre sens quand il aperçut son frère qui lui souriait d'une manière qui n'indiquait rien bon depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

**« - Et moi qui croyais que tu m'avais échappé pour de bon... mais il résulte finalement que tu me serviras plus que je ne le pensais. »** Lui dit-il tandis qu'il fermait la porte pour parler en privé avec le garçon.

Duo fronça légèrement les sourcils, les mots de Treize avaient toujours eu un double sens pour l'induire en erreur, mais en dépit de cela, il savait parfaitement à quoi se référait son frère mais il fit comme s'il ne le savait pas.

**« - De quoi parles-tu ? »** Dit-il en souriant, tentant de rester calme et en s'asseyant sur le siège qu'il y avait devant la coiffeuse.

**« - S'il te plaît Duo, comme si je ne l'avais pas vu... Tu abrites le paysan dans la maison même de ton mari... et vu ta nervosité depuis que nous sommes arrivés, je suppose que ton "petit mari" ne sait pas que le paysan a été... oh pardon... est ton amant. »**

**« - Wufei n'est pas mon amant ! »** Réfuta Duo sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était levé de son siège.

**« - Je crois que c'est ainsi qu'on l'appelle si tu es avec lui à l'insu de ton mari... non ? »** Lui répondit Treize en souriant, il savait qu'il avait raison.

Son cœur battait déjà très rapidement, à cause de la colère, mais aussi à cause de la nervosité, il savait qu'il devait veiller à ce qu'il dirait, parce que Treize ne tiendrait compte que de ce qu'il lui conviendrait dans la conversation.

**« - Wufei est seulement venu voir si j'allais bien parce qu'à cause de toi, il a dû s'enfuir loin de moi. »** Dit-il en se dirigeant vers son lit pour s'y asseoir, démontrer sa nervosité devant Treize serait lui démontrer sa faiblesse.

**« - Mais il n'est pas partit... »** Dit-il en perdant son sourire moqueur pour montrer sa colère. **« - Et laisse-moi te dire que tu ne pourras pas jouer l'innocent cette fois... Tu l'as toujours fait... et ça m'a toujours dégoûté que tu le fasses ! »** S'exclama-t-il en ne contenant plus la rancœur qu'il ressentait envers son frère, son visage et sa voix ajouté à ses mots montraient toute sa rancœur.

**« - Je ne joue pas la victime !!! »** Répondit Duo en le regardant sans montrer qu'il se sentait offensé ou blessé par les mots de son frère, il savait que Treize ne le comprendrait jamais, comme lui-même ne comprendrait jamais son frère.

**« - Hahaha... »** Rigola de manière ironique Treize. **« - S'il te plaît... tu l'as toujours fait... depuis tout petit, depuis tout petit d'une manière ou d'une autre tu faisais ça... obtenant tout ce que tu voulais. »**

Duo sourit, c'était maintenant son tour de sourire ironiquement. **« - Obtenir tout ce que je voulais ?... C'est donc cela qui te tracassait, te voir comme un perdant... être l'éternel perdant de la famille Maxwell ? » **Par le regard de Treize, Duo su qu'il était allé un peu loin dans ses mots... mais les mots de Treize aussi l'avaient blessé... Il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait... ? Non, il n'avait jamais eu sa liberté… il n'avait jamais eu d'amour de la part de sa mère... il ne s'était jamais senti appartenir à une famille...

Les deux frères se faisaient face, se regardant dans les yeux sans faiblir, jusqu'à ce que Treize dévie son regard avec dédain. **« - Non ce qui me tracassait c'était le fait de te voir... »**

**« - Alors tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, tu ne m'aurais plus vu ainsi. »** Lui répondit Duo.

Treize croisa les bras et soutint son regard. **« - Je dirais plutôt que ça m'a servi de venir... que crois-tu qu'il se passerait si ton mari apprenait que ton paysan était ici ?... il te tuerait ? » **Demanda-t-il malicieusement en souriant.

**« - TU N'OSERAIS PAS TREIZE ! »** Fit-il presque dans un cri de supplication... pour ensuite se taire... Il venait de faire ce qu'il avait précisément évité depuis le début de la conversation. **« - Cela... Cela n'est pas une chose qui te regarde…. C'est ma vie. »**

**« - C'est ta vie, certes, mais crois-tu que je puisse laisser mon cher beau-frère se faire ainsi tromper ? »**

**« - Tu ferais mieux de garder la bouche fermée, Treize. »** S'écria Duo avec colère.

**« - Ca me coûterait de le faire... Que serais-tu capable de faire pour me faire taire ? »** Dit-il avec un air intéressé.

**« - Je te laisse la maison... Tu vas partir maintenant ? »**

**« - Non "petite sœur" »** Dit-il en s'approchant de Duo, de part sa position, Duo dû lever le regard pour regarder son frère. **« - C'est seulement que mon silence à une situation qui à un certain prix. »** Bien sûr, comme toujours Treize montrait sa double morale quand cela lui convenait.

**« - Combien ? »** Demanda Duo en le regardant dans les yeux, c'était le mieux et plus raisonnable d'en venir directement là et de ne plus continuer dans une discussion vaine.

**« - Avec dix mille dollars ma bouche restera close... Pour un mois... »**

**« - Dix mille dollars ??!!! Que crois-tu ? Que je suis riche ! »** S'écria t-il, effrayé devant l'ampleur de la somme.

**« - Toi non... mais ton mari, oui »**

**« - Oui... et moi comment vais-je te délivrer autant d'argent... »**

Treize haussa les épaules. **« - C'est ton problème... je t'ai déjà dit mon prix... »**

Duo le regarda avec un clair désir de le tuer, après un instant de silence, il dit sa réponse finale, si cela importait Treize d'obtenir autant d'argent comme il le soupçonnait peut-être qu'il pourrait faire en sorte que Treize fasse un peu plus que seulement garder le silence. **« - bien... tu auras ton argent... chaque mois... si tu acceptes d'autres conditions... »**

**« - Et chaque fois tu me surprends un peu plus... maintenant tu agis comme un Maxwell. »** Dit-il en remarquant que Duo avait sortit ses griffes.

Faisant abstraction de son commentaire il poursuivit : **« - Tu retireras cette stupide accusation pour vol dont est accusé Wufei... »**

**« - Me crois-tu tellement idiot, Duo ! »** Dit Treize en faisant un geste d'impatience **« - Si je fais cela, je pourrais dire adieu à notre marché... Puis ce campagnard s'en ira de nouveau... »**

**« - S'il part ou pas, je remplirais ma partie du marché et te verserais la somme chaque mois... mais aussi je te laisse un délai d'une semaine pour partir et ne pas revenir me voir... sinon... tu pourras dire adieu à ton argent... »** Durant tout le temps où Duo avait parlé son regard démontrait la vérité de ses mots, c'était ce qu'il avait décidé ; après tout avec ça, il serait définitivement débarrasser de Treize, sa vie serait mieux une fois son frère loin.

Ce dernier porta la main à son menton, feignant de réfléchir à la réponse, mais Duo la connaissait déjà à la vue de son sourire. **« - Bien... Je ferai tout cela... mais il me faut ta parole... »**

**« - et la tienne... »** Répondit Duo.

**« - Alors nous avons un marché "petite sœur" je ne dirais pas un mot à ton époux... et sans plus tarder, je me retire... »**

Duo hésita un moment avant de demander cela, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que même en étant de la même famille il y ait tant de haine... **« - Treize… »** Appela-t-il avant que son frère ouvre la porte.

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Ne... ne m'as-tu jamais aimé... ? Je veux dire... nous sommes frères... »** Sa voix ne montrait pas de tristesse... mais plutôt une curiosité qui avait toujours occupé son esprit.

**« - Que je t'aime ? »** Dit-il avec un ton sarcastique. **« - Je te demande la même chose... »** Fit-il alors qu'il tournait le dos à son petit frère.

**« - Avant... je te respectais... je t'aimais... et j'avais l'espoir léger que tu me traites réellement comme un frère... plus maintenant... je dois dire que maintenant je te haïs... non... sans mentir... je dirais que j'ai pitié... Treize... Y-a-t-il quelqu'un que tu puisses vraiment aimer ? Quelqu'un, mis à part de l'argent et le jeu ? »**

**« - En vérité... non... et cela est aussi ma réponse à ta première question, si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu que tu sois naît mort-né... »** Dit-il avec dédain dans la voix, puis il ouvrit la porte, sortit et la referma sans un mot.

Pour le moment une préoccupation moins occupait sa tête... si Treize ne soufflait aucun mot cette affaire, Duo pourrait choisir le meilleur moment pour raconter à Heero son passé... mais... devait-il vraiment le lui raconter ? Si Heero n'apprenait jamais cette histoire, était-ce mauvais ?

Et d'abord... ou trouverait-il la somme d'argent demandée par Treize ? …peut-être... il se leva et alla ouvrir une petite boite qui se trouvait sur sa commode, là-dedans se trouvait l'argent qu'on lui avait donné de ses bijoux vendus quand il avait voulu s'enfuir du Domaine du Guadiana... il y avait assez d'argent... au moins avec cela, il pourrait fait taire Treize pour trois mois.

Il n'avait jamais vu son frère comme l'innocent que tout le monde voyait en lui, la seule vérité qu'il savait c'était que Duo était un ange qui dissimulait une âme de démon... après tout, comme beaucoup le disait, ils étaient frères, ils avaient le même sang, et le fait que lui-même était un démon ça lui démontrait que Duo l'était aussi... seulement lui, il le dissimulait sous son visage angélique.

Oui, c'était certain, il haïssait Duo, mais il y avait un autre fait qu'il ne pouvait pas nier, Paire possédait une beauté rare... ces beaux yeux améthyste hérités de sa mère et de ce sourire charmeur hérité de son père. Par conséquent Duo était et serait toujours ce qu'il était : un démon avec un visage d'ange.

* * *

De nouveau, il vagabonda à travers le domaine, pour le moment il espérait que Duo lui donne l'argent demandé... il aurait voulu prendre plaisir de voir souffrir Duo en révélant la vérité au sujet du paysan à Heero Yuy mais cela valait la peine de se taire pour avoir cet argent

Bon, pour le moment il resterait au Domaine, et ensuite il verrait ce qu'il ferait. Après avoir marché un petit moment, il retourna vers la grande maison, il stoppa quelques secondes au pied de l'escalier de l'entrée principale avant de les monter et de nouveau il rencontra la jeune fille blonde.

**« - Le destin nous réunit à nouveau, ma belle enfant. »** Lui dit-il avec un sourire qu'il considérait séducteur.

Relena sourit, après avoir rencontré le frère de la supposé épouse de son Heero cela lui avait donné une idée... se rapprocher du frère pour peut-être obtenir quelque chose contre Di... quelque chose qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour la séparer de son Monsieur. Donc en faisant assez d'effort pour dissimuler toute la répugnance qu'elle ressentait pour toute la lignée Maxwell, elle rendit le sourire à Treize.

**« - Avez-vous fait une bonne promenade ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec une voix faussement douce.

**« - Non... J'attendais le moment de te revoir. »** Dit-il quand il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Ces mots lui parurent ridicules et trop mielleux mais elle sourit pour jouer le jeu. Treize s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue. **« - Accepterais-tu un jour de sortir marcher avec moi ? »**

Duo avait cherché son frère pendant un petit moment, il voulait lui donner l'argent le plus rapidement possible pour se débarrasser de lui, au moment il décida d'abandonner ses recherches, il le vit devant l'entrée de la maison avec Relena. Il ne manquait plus que Treize séduise cette jeune fille qui ne l'aimait pas, mais comme on le disait si bien, qui se ressemble, s'assemble...

**« - Treize !!! »** Cria-t-il pour attirer l'attention de son frère aîné.

Relena regarda Duo et ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres, mais elle tombait à un mauvais moment ! S'excusant auprès d'eux, elle se retira non sans assassiner Duo du regard.

Quand il vit que Relena s'éloignait, Duo s'approcha de Treize. **« - Je comprends que pour un couple de vipère tel que vous, vous voulez vous accoupler... mais s'il te plaît, ne le fais pas dans ma maison... »** Dit-il.

**« - Allons... je me demande ce que t'as fait cette jeune fille. »** Demanda Treize qui à la réaction de son frère, l'avait décidé plus que jamais à conquérir cette jeune fille blonde.

**« - Rien qui t'importe. »** Répondit-il en regardant autour d'eux pour voir si quelqu'un les observait, puis il prit le bras de son frère et l'entraîna marcher avec lui.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un petit banc en retrait et caché par un bosquet. **« - Tiens... Je te donne la somme pour les trois prochains mois même si je sais que dans une semaine tu n'auras plus rien, mais cela n'est pas mon problème, j'ai rempli ma part du marché tâche d'en faire autant, le fait que tu dépenses tout ne m'importe pas. »**

**« - Tu dois en vouloir beaucoup à ce sale paysan pour être la cause de tout ceci pour seulement lui sauver la vie... Ou peut-être pour sauver ta propre peau "petite sœur " ? »**

**« - Tu as l'argent... La raison pour laquelle je le fais ne t'importe pas... »** Dit-il en se levant. **« - Et je ne veux plus jamais te voir ici dans ma maison... tu as jusqu'à jeudi pour partir… » **Dit-il en souriant comme s'il parlait de quelque chose de très agréable avec son frère, ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un geste d'entendement avec ses doigt, un peu comme un salut militaire.

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée quand Heero arrivera à la maison, comme il s'en doutait, tout le monde était déjà endormi alors il essaya de ne pas faire trop de bruit et emprunta le chemin qui menait à sa chambre. Mais ses suppositions n'étaient pas vraiment exactes parce que plusieurs personnes ne dormaient pas dans la maison.

L'une d'elles avait attendu dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que son Monsieur soit arrivé. Relena regardait à distance Heero monter les escaliers principaux ; elle ne se résignait pas encore, en dépit tout, elle savait que l'amour de Heero était destiné pour elle, et que Di Maxwell n'était qu'un obstacle sur son chemin.

**« - Si tu es si intéressé par lui, pourquoi ne lui avoues-tu pas ton amour ? »** Lui dit Treize qui était arrivée derrière elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte alors qu'elle regardait son Monsieur Heero disparaître dans le couloir.

Relena sursauta et se retourna. **« - Vous voudriez peut-être que je vole le mari de votre sœur ?... »** Dit-elle avec un sourire cynique.

**« - Ben... si tu veux quelque chose, tu dois te battre pour l'avoir. »** Dit-il en s'approchant chaque fois un peu plus de la fille, Relena l'arrêta avec sa main.

**« - Mais, ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup ? »**

**« - Oui, mais si tu réussi... cela fera souffrir ma sœur… »** Dit-il avec une lueur de rancœur dans ses yeux.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil sans croire aux mots qu'il disait, sa première impression qu'elle eut, fut que ce n'était pas correct. **« - Tu dois vraiment la haïr beaucoup pour que tu veuilles que je fasse une telle chose... pour la blesser de cette manière. »** Ce n'est pas que Relena avait de la peine pour Di, mais elle voulait savoir jusqu'à quel point elle était haït par Treize.

**« - bon... Je ne la hais pas au point de la blesser... mais si une personne peut le faire pour moi… pourquoi pas ? »** Fit-il avec une voix indifférente, comme s'il ne le voulait pas et sourit, Relena lui rendit son sourire en comprenant que Treize voulait dire avec ses mots.** « - Moi, je pars demain... mais toi, tu vas me rendre une énorme faveur... » **Dit-il tandis qu'il l'embrassait par surprise.

Relena lui mit une gifle. **« - Que croyez-vous ! »** S'écria-t-elle fâchée.

Treize se massa la joue et sourit. **« - Tu sais, il passe beaucoup de temps à la clinique... et ma sœur ne supporte pas la vue du sang... et tu ne crois pas que Heero ait besoin d'aide ?** **»** Se contenta-t-il de dire à Relena tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans la pénombre de la nuit.

L'autre personne qui ne pouvait pas dormir en dehors de Treize, c'était Wufei, il ne cessait de penser à la tournure des évènements et il pensait que peut-être l'arrivée de Treize au domaine était le signal pour lui de cesser de se rattacher à un espoir invisible.

Qu'avait-il besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'il avait définitivement perdu l'amour de Duo ? Heero Yuy le lui avait volé... Il eut un rire ironique, était-ce possessif de dire qu'il avait été autrefois le propriétaire de Duo ? Peut-être... mais à présent, il était l'heure de partir et de laisser tout cet amour là où il devait être, à une époque éloignée dans le passé. Il rédigea une note... demain il la donnerait à Hilde pour qu'elle la remette à Duo...

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveilla, Duo était dans les bras de Heero et ce dernier l'embrassa.

**« - Bonjour. »** Salua Duo.

**« - Bonjour... Duo aujourd'hui il faut que j'aille de nouveau à la clinique, tu ne veux pas venir m'aider ? »**

**« - Héhé, je ne crois pas que l'assistant d'un docteur qui ne supporte pas la vue du sang soit une bonne chose, Heero... »**

**« - Mais je vais me languir de toi. »** Dit Heero d'un ton infantile.

**« - Je le sais... »** S'excusa Duo tandis qu'il commençait à se brossait les cheveux. **« - Mais je ne veux pas voir de sang... »** Dit-il tandis qu'il se rappelait l'accouchement de Dorothy.

Relena attendait patiemment Monsieur Heero dans l'entrée, si Treize avait raison, elle pourrait l'accompagner et passer davantage de temps avec lui.

**« - Je le sais Treize... Mais demande à Wufei qu'il t'enseigne tout ce que tu veux... »** Disait Heero à son beau-frère qui l'accompagnait jusqu'à la sortie, il était aussi accompagné par son épouse pour qu'elle lui dise au revoir.

**« - Monsieur Heero !! »** L'appela Relena. **« - Je sais qu'en ce moment vous êtes très occupé à la clinique, c'est pourquoi je voudrais vous offrir mes services pour vous aider. »**

Heero, bien que l'offre soit soudaine, sourit. **« - Très bien Relena... une seconde main me sera d'une grande utilité. »** Duo se contenta de regarder méchamment Relena, comme s'il ne se doutait pas de ce que voulait cette sale vipère.

**« - Nous nous verrons plus tard, Di... »** Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur les lèvres, sous le regard haineux de Relena et celui narquois de son frère.

Quand le jeune héritier et Relena furent partis de la maison, Treize parla avec liberté **« - bon... Il semblerait que Heero ne soit pas le seul à faire cocu... »** Dit-il tranquillement en inspectant ses ongles avec une insouciance feinte.

**« - Tais-toi et fiche le camp... »** S'écria Duo, fâché. **« - Je sais très bien que tu ne veux rien apprendre du tout, donc tu ferais mieux de partir. »**

**« - Mais je m'en vais "petite sœur"... Je suis un homme de parole. »** Dit-il en souriant narquoisement, puis il de détourna et s'éloigna.

**« - Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter une famille comme ça... ? »** Murmura Duo en passant une main sur son visage avec lassitude.

**« - Duo... »** L'appela alors Hilde qui était dissimulé derrière une des colonnes qui ornaient les couloirs de la maison.

**« - Oui ? »**

**« - Wufei vous envoie ceci… »** Elle lui tendit une petite enveloppe et s'éloigna rapidement.

**« - Wufei... »** Soupira Duo alors qu'il lisait le mot. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à toute cette histoire, une bonne fois pour toute...

* * *

Cette nuit-là était plus était plus sombre que d'habitude car la lune était complètement couverte par des nuages qui menaçaient de laisser tomber une légère pluie, il l'attendait déjà dans le jardin quand Duo arriva. Bien que ce dernier était persuadé que personne ne l'avait suivi une paire de yeux bleus observait le moindre de ses gestes et gardait le silence, se trouvant à une distance adéquate pour ne pas être vu. Elle avait trouvé que Di avait agit bizarrement pendant le dîner, et elle était aussi soupçonneuse sur le départ précipité de son frère... donc elle décida de ne pas la perdre de vue jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache ce qu'elle projetait, parce qu'elle était sûr qu'elle projetait de faire quelque chose. Et comme Heero avait dû se rendre de toute urgence au village, elle avait une bonne raison de veiller à l'honneur de son Monsieur.

Il lui sourit quand il le vit arriver. **« - Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas. »** Confessa Wufei à Duo quand ils furent face à face.

Duo restait silencieux, choisissant avec soin ses mots, puis dit : **« - Il faut que tu partes Wufei... je suis heureux... Je le suis vraiment... en outre... j'ai peur que si Heero arrive à savoir... »**

Devant cette phrase, la jeune fille blonde sourit, donc Di trompait son Monsieur... et en plus, avec le nouvel administrateur...

**« - Tu as peur de lui ? »** Demanda Wufei en paraphrasant peut-être trop les phrases dites par le garçon.

**« - Non, mais... »** Dit-il en méditant sur la question de Wufei, non, non il n'avait pas peur de Heero, il avait peur de le perdre, de perdre de nouveau son amour... comme il l'avait cru dans le passé.

Le jeune administrateur vit qu'il avait demandé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. **« - Je crois que tout aurait été plus facile si tu n'étais pas amoureux de Yuy. »** Confessa Wufei.

A ses mots, la respiration de Duo se coupa, il regarda Wufei en s'excusant du regard, parce qu'en vérité, que pouvait-il dire au garçon ? Il avait rompu sa promesse.

**« - Wufei... vraiment... Pardonne-moi !!! »** Fit-il en baissant la tête **« - J'ai rompu ma promesse... et tu as le droit de me haïr »** Dit-il immédiatement, il pensa alors à son père, il pouvait maintenant imaginer la culpabilité qu'avait dû ressentir son père pendant tant d'années.

**« - Duo. »** Fit Wufei en s'approchant de lui et en lui prenant son menton pour qu'il le regarde. **« - Je ne te haïs pas... jamais je ne pourrais te haïr... Mais je hais de toute mon âme Heero Yuy... Il m'a volé ton cœur... et par conséquent l'occasion que j'avais que tu sois à mes côtés pour toute l'éternité. »**

**« - Wufei, non... Tu devrais me haïr... ! J'ai rompu ma promesse de t'aimer pour toujours. »** Il sentait que les mots de Wufei faisait trop mal... il savait qu'il l'avait trahi, il savait qu'il avait trahi sa promesse !!!...

**« - Jamais je ne te haïrais Duo !! »** Lui répondit Wufei, il sentait le désespoir de Duo, mais c'était un désespoir injustifié, il ne le haïrait jamais, et regrettablement il sentait qu'il l'aimerait plus que jamais, il s'approcha de lui et le prit par les poignets. **« - Je t'aime toujours... »** Dit-il avec voix douce et calme.

Il était tellement près, mais en même temps, il savait qu'il était loin... une sensation étrange et idiote, non ? **« - Tu es la seule chose qui m'importe et que j'aimerais dans ce monde. »** Susurra-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus de Duo, et il l'embrassa sans le lui demander, il l'embrassa presque avec désespoir, parce qu'une partie de lui savait que c'était le dernier baiser qu'il lui donnait, qu'il goûterait pour la dernière fois à la sucrerie qu'était ses lèvres.

La fille qui les regardait en silence de loin, sourit... c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, elle avait maintenant une arme contre elle... avec soin, elle s'écarta du lieu. Seulement elle espérait que le moment serait adéquat pour faire ouvrir les yeux à Heero qui avait beaucoup de respect pour Di.

Le garçon aux yeux améthyste fut effrayé devant l'action inattendue et devant la manière désespérée dont Wufei tenait ses poignets, puis le garçon aux yeux noirs renversa Duo au sol et se plaça au-dessus de lui.

**« - Wu... fei... »** Parvint à dire Duo, le garçon lui lança un regard indifférent quand il cessa de l'embrasser, ils étaient tous les deux au sol, Wufei sur Duo et tenant ses poignets. **« - Laisse-moi me lever »** Lui demanda Duo.

**« - Il t'a possédé... et ça t'a fait tomber amoureux de lui, non ?... pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas te posséder moi aussi ? »** Demanda Wufei.

**« - De quoi parles-tu ? Tu ne serais pas capable de... »** Mais il fut interrompu par Wufei.

**« - Pourquoi ! Pourquoi es-tu tellement sûr que je ne te ferais pas mien ! Pourquoi es-tu tellement sûr que tu n'aimerais pas si je te force comme lui, il te l'a fait ? »** On pouvait entendre dans sa voix toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour Heero.

Duo se calma un peu, il se sentit affligé en entendant le ton du jeune administrateur, il libéra une de ses mains quand Wufei relâcha un peu l'étreinte et il la plaça sur la joue de ce dernier. **« - Parce que toi... tu n'es pas comme ça. » **Lui dit-il avec une voix neutre tandis que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, pour sa part Wufei avait l'impression d'être une ordure pour avoir fait pleurer Duo, il se leva doucement pour ne pas le blesser et ensuite l'aida à se remettre debout.

**« - Duo... je t'ai perdu... et je l'accepte... après tout il me restera toujours les beaux souvenirs de l'époque où nous nous aimions, sans personne entre nous. »** Dit le jeune aux yeux noirs en regardant le ciel nocturne, et quelques criquets commencèrent à se faire entendre par-ci par-là. **« - Bien que je n'accepte pas la manière dont Heero t'a séparé de moi... »** Ses poings se serrèrent avec force. **« - et qu'il ait... ait... »** Il s'interrompit... Le mieux pour lui, était d'éviter de reparler de ce sujet. _"Tu t'es vraiment éloigné de moi, Duo."_ **« - Seulement je veux que tu me promettes une chose, et si cette fois tu ne l'accomplis pas je serais en colère contre toi »** Dit-il en feignant de le réprimander.

**« - Laquelle ?... »** Répondit Duo, il regardait Wufei et sentait une telle affection par lui... mais... maintenant il comprenait qu'elle était cette affection... c'était une affection comme celle qu'il aurait ressentit pour un frère, un sentiment de gratitude et de confiance...

**« - Soit fort... Ne te laisse pas démonter et reste fort en faisant face à tout ce que la vie te réservera... ne te laisse pas abattre... Va de l'avant… Et n'abandonne pas cette force. »** Lui dit-il avec un regard sérieux et une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux noirs.

Duo sourit bien que ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes. **« - Je te le promets Wufei » **Dit-il en tentant de ne pas pleurer.

**« - Demain je ne serais plus ici... J'irais emmener des bêtes qu'ils ont achetées... Mais quand je reviendrais, je démissionnerais, et je me détacherais alors de toi... donc là... c'est nos adieux. »** Dit-il en lui tournant le dos, parce que s'il regardait son visage, il n'aurait pas le courage de le quitter.

* * *

La majorité de ses patients travaillaient au domaine et ils avaient l'habitude de se blesser gravement, comme le Monsieur dont il venait de s'occuper, par chance on l'avait immédiatement appelé après l'accident, c'est pourquoi l'hémorragie ainsi qu'une possible infection avaient pu être contrôlée.

En arrivant à la maison, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Duo dans la chambre, il sortit et se mit à le chercher dans toute la maison, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, il allait sortir dans le jardin pour continuer ses recherches quand il aperçut Relena qui venait en sens inverse.

**« - Relena... Tu n'aurais pas vu Di ?... Je la cherche dans toute la maison et... »**

Relena dissimula sa jubilation face à ce qu'elle allait dire. **« - Monsieur Heero je l'ai vue... mais »**

**« - Mais quoi ? »** Demanda-t-il intrigué par l'attitude de la fille.

**« - Vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais vous dire... »** Fit la fille jouant la comédie avec de fausses larmes pour apporter un réalisme encore plus grand à sa fausse tristesse. **« - Je l'ai vu il y a pas longtemps... elle et Monsieur Wufei étaient ensemble... Ils s'embrassaient. »**

Il ne put pas croire ses mots. Ils s'embrassaient ?... Duo avait... ses lèvres avaient touché celle de quelqu'un... ce n'était pas lui, mais un autre homme !!! Et malheureusement il était possessif... et laissa la colère l'envahir rapidement, donc Relena n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter plus... Et bien qu'il ne voulait pas le croire, il y avait une voix dans sa tête qui lui criait que tout cela était vrai, que son Duo l'avait trompé avec son propre administrateur.

* * *

Il inspira plusieurs fois avant d'entrer dans la maison, il ne voulait pas que Heero voit qu'il avait les yeux rouges, parce qu'il lui demanderait ce qu'il se passait. Quand il eut reprit plus ou moins son calme, il entra avec le sourire (c'était plutôt un sourire éteint parce qu'il se sentait encore coupable... Il se doutait de l'était dans lequel Wufei devait se trouvait en cet instant)

En entrant, il vit le sourire de Relena et eut un mauvais pressentiment, et en s'approchant de Heero il vit que son pressentiment était justifié.

**« - Bonjour Heero, c'est bon de te re... »** Bien qu'il vit l'expression de Heero, bien qu'il vit sa main se soulevait pour se diriger vers sa joue, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir pour s'écarter. Donc la gifle claqua sèchement sur sa joue. Ce fut les mots de Heero qui lui firent comprendre la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille blonde souriait. **« - TU CROYAIS QUE JAMAIS JE NE L'APPRENDRAIS ! »**

Duo ne dit rien, il porta seulement sa main à sa joue pour la masser légèrement et calmer la douleur. **« - Hee... Heero... »** Fit Duo en jetant un coup d'œil à Relena, la fille ne pouvait pas cesser de démontrer la joie qu'elle ressentait de voir tout cela ! **« - nous devrions parler... en privé »** Fit-il sans cesser de regarder Relena.

Bien qu'il se soit laisser emporté par la rage, il accepta de se retirer en privé, en dépit de sa fureur, il ne voulait pas que toute la maison soit au courant de ses problèmes de couple.

En fermant la porte derrière eux, Heero commença à parler... Ou plutôt crier fut le mot juste. **« - Ca t'a amusé de faire ça ! Non ?... Je passe tout mon temps la clinique et toi, tu te divertis avec lui... avec ce paysan ! »** Cria-t-il alors que son poing s'abattait sur le bureau.

**« - Avant tout, je veux savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit. »** Répondit Duo avec une voix calme, il était appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine.

**« - Ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Elle m'a dit que... qu'elle vous avez vu en train de vous embrasser. » **Répondit-il presque sans séparer ses lèvres, le cobalt furieux et l'améthyste se rencontrèrent durant quelques secondes.

**« - Cela, je ne le nie pas. »** Répondit calmement Duo **« - C'est vrai... Wufei m'a embrassé... »**

**« - C'est... Tu ne trouve pas cela insolent de l'admettre ?... tu admets que tu me trompais ! »**

**« - J'ai seulement admis pour le baiser... jamais je ne t'ai trompé... et si tu veux croire cette gamine plutôt que moi... »**

**« - ELLE NE M'A JAMAIS MENTIE !!! »** Cria Heero, Duo se tut, soupira et regarda Heero.

**« - C'EST TRES BIEN... CRIE... CRIE AUTANT QUE TU VEUX... SI TU NE VEUX PAS M'ECOUTER, ALORS JE N'AI PLUS RIEN A FAIRE ICI !!! »** Répondit-il.

**« - Tu me demandes de me calmer ! J'ai découvert que tu me trompes avec mon administrateur, Dieu sait depuis quand... ne joue pas la victime. »**

Duo allait rajouter quelque chose, mais il referma la bouche, et pas parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire, mais plutôt parce que vu l'état de colère de Heero, ce qu'il dirait n'arrangerait pas son humeur. **« - Tu vas m'écouter ou tu vas continuer à crier ?... »** Demanda-t-il.

**« - Je ne peux pas le croire !! »** S'exclama Heero en passant sa main sur ses cheveux **« - tu as couché avec lui sous mon toit... dans ma maison... »**

Tout ce que Heero avait dit dans cette discussion ne l'avait pas tracassé, mais quand il entendit les mots de Heero, il abandonna toute résolution de garder la tête froide pour parler, et s'écria alors : **« - En couchant avec lui ?... comment oses-tu affirmer cela en ayant seulement comme preuve tout ce que cette vipère t'a dit ! Par contre mon cher Heero, tu t'es bien vautré avec elle... et je ne t'ais jamais rien reproché !!! » **Cria-t-il en lui faisant face et sans baisser le regard.

Heero fit un geste d'incompréhension face à ce dont parlait Duo. Où avait-il eu l'idée qu'il s'était vautré avec Relena ?...

**« - Et si tu ne veux pas parler, bien ! Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter non plus, très bien !... je te laisse entre les mains de cette satanée Relena qui ne t'a jamais mentie... Soyez heureux ensemble ! »** Et sans ajouter d'autre mot, il sortit de bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui avec force.

Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre pour commencer à faire ses valises... Il ne tolérait plus un autre accès de colère de Heero... si voulait croire Relena, bien... il ne supporterait plus ses humiliations.. Il était fautif de ne pas l'avoir dit dire... mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il devait supporter les cris et autres gestes de Heero, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne le croirait pas parce qu'il ne lui avait rien raconté de son passé, et à présent il se doutait que Heero le laisse parler, alors il valait mieux pour lui de partir...

Quand il sortit, il vit le visage anxieux de Hilde. **« - Duo... je vais avec vous… je ne m'imagine pas ici avec Mademoiselle Relena quand vous serez parti... »**

Duo sourit. **« - Hilde... j'ai besoin que tu restes ici pour en informer Wufei... »**

**« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous partez... vous et moi, nous savons que ce n'est pas vrai que vous trompiez Monsieur... »** Dit Hilde, grâce aux cris de Heero et Duo durant leur discussion toute la maison était au courant de tous dans les moindres détails.

**« - C'est vrai Hilde... mais Monsieur préfère croire cette vipère... Donc... »** Dit-il en essayant de contenir sa fureur à cet évocation... C'était certain qu'il ne tenait pas Heero pour entier responsable, mais ça l'énervait qu'il croit chaque mot que lui disait cette gamine de Relena.

**« - Je vais avec vous... S'il vous plaît ! »** Insista la fille.

**« - Il faut que tu reste pour prévenir Wufei avant qu'il ne mette un pied dans le Domaine... s'il se trouve en face de Heero, ils seraient capables de s'entre-tuer... »** Dit-il en se rappelant que Wufei haïssait Heero de tout son âme. **« - Je ne veux qu'il lui fasse du mal... »** Murmura Duo quelque peu blessé.

**« - Très bien, Madame... »** Fit Hilde alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la voiture, Duo étreignit une dernière fois la jeune fille avant de monter.

**« - Je vais aller chez des amis... ne t'inquiète pas. »** Dit-il en caressant ses cheveux puis il monta et ferma la porte de la voiture.

S'enfuir loin de Heero était la sortie la plus facile...

_Le fait de t'enfuir démontre qu'il est vrai que tu me trompais... pourquoi ?... pourquoi m'as-tu menti de nouveau ?_ pensa Heero alors qu'il voyait s'éloigner la voiture dans laquelle Duo était monté...

Il avait demandé au voiturier de ne faire aucun arrêt, ainsi il arriverait plus tôt... il priait seulement pour que Hilde donne le message à Wufei... maintenant qu'il était plus calmé, il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils s'entretuent.

Il regarda ses mains qui jouaient nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, quand il vit un éclair doré sur sa main gauche. Il resta un long moment à observer son alliance...

_"**Cet anneau... symbolise mon amour éternel pour toi, un amour qui n'a pas de principe ni de fin** "_ Les mots dits par Heero le jour du mariage résonnèrent dans son esprit.

**« - Mais tout peut finir... n'est-ce pas Heero ? »** Fit-il avec un sourire triste tandis qu'il enlevait l'anneau et il le mettait dans sa poche... c'était la première fois qu'il l'enlevait... même quand il avait voulu échapper à Heero la première fois, il le portait encore, mais cette fois...

Quand ils arrivèrent au village de Sahuatoba, Duo se rendit dans la demeure des Winners, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu aller chez sa mère... En arrivant à la maison de Dorothy, il fut accueillit par la gouvernante.

**« - Madame Di, quel plaisir d'avoir votre visite. »** Commenta la gouvernante.

**« - Merci Madame Abbott... mais... Voudriez-vous bien informer quelqu'un que je suis ici... s'il vous plaît »** La coupa Duo avec un sourire.

En entrant Dorothy fut surpris de le voir, mais aussi très confuse. **« - Duo ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas informé que tu venais...? Pourquoi... pourquoi pleures-tu ? »**

**« - Dorothy... Heero est au courant…. Enfin, il n'est pas au courant de tout... de ce fait il ne sait pas très bien toute l'affaire... la chose est... que... oh Dorothy ! »** S'écria Duo, plus il expliquait l'affaire, et plus il trouvait ridicule et illogique la raison de leur dispute... Heero était fâché pour quelque chose qui était vrai... à peu près.

**« - Calme-toi... prend un verre d'eau-de-vie... ça aide à détendre Quatre... »** Lui dit-elle en lui donnant le verre, Duo en bu une gorgée.

**« - Et je moi je suis parti parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il m'accuse de tromperie avec quelqu'un !!... quand je pense à ce qu'il a fait avec cette stupide blonde... ! »** Cria Duo en avalant tout le verre, ses joues étaient déjà quelque peu rouge et pas seulement à cause d'avoir pleuré. **« - STUPIDE HEERO!!! »** Cria-t-il alors. **« - TOUS LES HOMMES SONT DES IDIOTS !!! »**

**« - Euh... Duo… »** Dit Dorothy ne voulant pas rendre évident qu'il en était un...

**« - Oui... je sais que je suis aussi un homme... mais laisse-moi me reprendre, Dorothy !! »** Lui dit Duo en lui tendant le verre pour qu'elle le resserve encore... bien que Dorothy pensa que lui donner à boire était une mauvaise idée.

**« - Tu dois y retourner... et lui expliquer... »**

**« - Je ne lui expliquerai rien !! S'il veut croire Relena, qu'il la croit !! »** S'écria-t-il.

**« - Mais s'il croit une histoire différente... »**

**« - S'il préfère écouter Relena plutôt que moi, alors je doute de son amour… »** Confessa Duo en baissant la tête et en commençant à pleurer silencieusement.

Quand Quatre rentra à la maison se fut pour voir un Duo en train de pleurer et maudire tous les hommes et une Dorothy qui ne savait pas comment faire pour le calmer !

**« - Lui as-tu donné de l'alcool ? »** Demanda Quatre quand il se pencha vers Duo et sentit un certain arôme qu'il reconnaissait.

**« - Seulement un gobelet et demi d'eau-de-vie... »**

**« - Dorothy... D'habitude Duo est saoul avec seulement la moitié d'un verre... »** Dit-il en regardant le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste d'un air préoccupé.

Dorothy porta les mains à sa bouche **« - Je l'avais complètement oublié... »** Confessa-t-elle.

**« - Duo... Mon enfant, et si tu te reposais un peu? »** Lui dit Quatre de manière paternelle tandis qu'il caressait son visage et le faisait s'allonger sur le sofa.

**« - Heero est un... Idiot... »** Murmura ce dernier avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

**« - Que faisons-nous? »** Demanda Dorothy à son mari.

**« - Attendre... Attendre et laisser passer le temps, je pense que c'est la seule chose qui reste à faire... »** Répondit Quatre, pas très certain de sa réponse.

* * *

Wufei ne rentra seulement que trois jours plus tard, et quand il vit le visage de tristesse qu'avait Hilde son cœur devint lourd... Ce visage signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas de bonne nouvelle à lui dire.

**« - Wufei... tu ne dois pas y retourner... Mademoiselle Relena vous a vu... Elle a vu quelque chose de compromettant la nuit où tu as parlé à Duo... et elle l'a raconté à Monsieur... »**

Wufei haussa les épaules. **« - Dois-je rendre quelque chose à ce maudit Heero ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« - Non... Il a seulement été... »** Hilde commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait entendu durant la dispute, en espérant qu'en terminant Wufei déciderait de faire comme Duo l'avait voulu, qu'il quitte le domaine.

**« - VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT STUPIDE !! »** Cria Wufei en entrant dans bureau où se trouvait Heero, ce dernier fut étonné devant la soudaine entrée du jeune homme. Cette fois il ne s'était pas enfermé, il n'était pas saoul non plus... parce qu'il voulait être sobre pour tuer ce Wufei Chang, mais il n'avait pas espéré qu'il viendrait directement à lui pour qu'il le tue.

**« - Oh... tu es revenu... tu viens pour Duo ?... je croyais qu'il était parti te rejoindre... »** Dit Heero sarcastiquement.

**« - Je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi de Duo... »** Lui signala Wufei.

**« - Bien sûr... tu dois défendre ton amant... »**

**« - Vous vous trompez complètement si vous croyez qu'il vous a trompé... surtout qu'il vous a donné son âme et son cœur. »**

**« - Et son corps il nous l'a offert à tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »** Fit-il en souriant avec amertume. Devant cette phrase Wufei ne put faire qu'une seule chose, mettre son poing en plein dans le visage d'Heero.

**« - COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS PENSER CELA DE LUI OU MEME L'IMAGINER ! »** Demanda Wufei en le prenant par le col de sa chemise. **« - Vous m'avez enlevé celui que j'aimais le plus dans ce monde... Vous êtes apparu et à cause de votre caprice, vous me l'avez enlevé... et quand j'ai finalement su où il se trouvait... quand j'ai finalement cru que je le récupérais, j'ai appris qu'il vous avait déjà tout donné... son âme... Son cœur… Et son corps... chose que j'ai jamais eu... que j'aurais jamais ! »** S'écria-t-il en lui donnant un autre coup.

Heero se détacha avec difficulté de Wufei. **« - Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas enlevé alors... ? »** Lui demanda Heero en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

**« - Avant... S'était prévu… mais un jour son frère a déposé contre moi une fausse accusation de vol et j'ai dû m'enfuir… pour ensuite apprendre qu'il l'avait marié avec vous... avec un héritier magnifique et riche… avec un homme riche qui pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il demandait... Quand j'ai appris où Duo était, je suis venu... Et qu'est-ce que j'ai trouvé ? Il m'a dit qu'il vous aimez…. Qu'il vous aimez... Alors j'avais prévu de rester près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit heureux à vos côtés... mais je pars pour quelques jours et quand je reviens, c'est pour apprendre que vous l'avez laissé partir, espère d'idiot ! »**

**« - Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter dans ma propre maison. Tu n'as pas vraiment le droit pour cela, il m'a trompé avec toi ! »**

**« - Arrêtez de dire cela !!!... nous n'avons rien fait !!! Si je l'ai embrassé cette nuit-là, c'est parce que j'étais désespéré… je ne voulais pas le quitter... je ne voulais pas vous le laisser... Mais je devais le faire… parce que son bonheur m'importe... et surtout parce que ce garçon à trop souffert durant dix-sept années !... Je l'ai embrassé... Oui, je l'ai fait…. Par la force... Il ne le voulait pas... Il ne le voulait pas et je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas aimé... »**

**« - Comment puis-je croire... »**

**« - Et bien ne le faites pas... seulement laissez-moi vous dire une chose... si vous ne le faites pas... si vous ne lui démontrez pas que vous l'aimez vraiment... moi j'irais... J'irais le reconquérir et s'il ne veut pas venir avec moi, peu importe parce que je ne le laisserais pas souffrir à cause de vous ! »**

**« - Et c'est moi que tu traites de capricieux ? »** Sourit Heero.

**« - Capricieux et idiot pour ne pas dire autre chose de pire... »** Répondit Wufei. **« - Mais si vous n'y allez pas... je le ferais... »**

Wufei se contrôlait pour ne pas se jeter sur Heero, et Heero se contentait de penser... c'était pour cette raison que Duo avait été aussi calme... parce qu'il n'avait rien à craindre... parce qu'il n'avait pas rien fait de mauvais… et de nouveau il avait refusé de l'écouter.

**« - S'il vous plaît, acceptez le fait que Duo n'ai pas connu que vous... mais si votre colère passe outre de cela... alors j'irais le récupérer... par la force... »**

**« - Je le ferais. »** Répondit Heero.

**« - Très bien et en ce qui me concerne, je vous promets que je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds dans votre Domaine... Au revoir Monsieur Yuy. »** Fit Wufei en sortant de bureau, puis de la maison.

Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour rassembler toutes ses affaires et les jeter dans la charrette qu'il utiliserait comme transport, il avait beaucoup de chemin à faire et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit commencée à tombée, et le froid avec, il s'arrêta et descendit pour aller prendre une couverture et il rencontra alors le regard bleu de Hilde.

Elle lui sourit. **« - Bonsoir Wufei... »**

**« - Hilde... Mais pourquoi es-tu cachée ? »** Demanda-t-il sans aucune émotion dans sa voix.

**« - Ben... Je voulais aller avec toi... Et comme je savais que tu dirais non... je me suis cachée... »**

**« - Retourne au Domaine... »** Dit-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter sur la charrette et reprendre les rennes.

**« - Non !! »** Cria la jeune fille en le prenant par le cou. **« - Tu as promis de ne pas y retourner ! »**

**« - Tu as écouté tout ce qu'on a dit dans ce bureau ? »**

**« - Ben... c'est que vous avez pratiquement tout crié... »**

**« -Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi... »**

**« - Mais je veux être avec toi... même si tu ne me veux pas... comme je te veux »** Dit-elle alors que son visage devenait rouge. **« - mais s'il te plait... laisse-moi rester à tes côtés... même si tu ne m'aimes pas... »**

**« - Cela est très cruel pour toi, Hilde… »** Répondit-il après un moment de silence.

**« - Toi… Tu serais resté avec Duo toute sa vie même s'il ne t'aimait pas, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Wufei regarda un long moment la jeune fille... ce qu'elle disait était vrai... il serait resté avec Duo pour toujours... Même s'il savait que cela aurait été un ennui pour Duo. Wufei soupira... **« - Je me demande ce que ma mère dira quand elle me verra arrivé avec une fille qui n'est pas Duo... »** Dit-il pour lui-même.

**« - C'est est un oui ? »** Demanda Hilde.

**« - Je te laisse venir en tant qu'amie... Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais autant aimer une autre personne que Duo... »** Déclara Wufei.

**« - je le comprends... mais si je suis à tes côtés… je serais heureuse... »**

Wufei sourit avec lassitude... ces mots... il les connaissait lui aussi.

* * *

**« - Que s'est-il encore passé pour que tu viennes la queue entre les jambes ? »** Demanda Trowa dès que Heero entra dans sa maison avec une tête d'enterrement.

**« - Pourquoi crois-tu que je viens la queue entre les jambes, selon toi ? »** Demanda Heero quelque peu fâché par le commentaire.

**« - Parce que tu as cette tête seulement quand tu as fait quelque chose, et tu ressemble à un chien prit en faute. »** Répondit tranquillement Trowa.

**« - Sérieusement, tu es mon ami ? »**

**« - Hey, seul un bon ami te dirait la vérité. »**

Heero soupira et raconta tout à Trowa. **« - Bien... »** Fit son ami quand il eut tous les détails de l'histoire. **« - Je vais te dire que tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir pour avoir un passé... »**

**« - Je ne lui en veux pas parce qu'il a un passé. **» S'écria Heero, mais la vérité était que ça le gênait, que quelqu'un d'autre que lui... dans le passé, présent ou futur avait touché et aimé Duo... son Duo. **« Je lui en veux parce qu'il ne m'a rien dit et l'a laissé vivre avec nous !!! »**

A l'entente du commentaire de son ami, Trowa ne put s'empêcher de rire. **« - Oh Heero... je n'arrive pas vraiment à croire que tu as bien vingt et un an... Tu te comportes comme un enfant... De plus, tu m'as dit que ce Wufei Chang était venu de sa propre volonté... Duo ne l'a pas fait venir… »**

**« - Mais... »**

**« -Mais tu devrais plutôt ravaler ton orgueil et arrêter de souffrir chacun de votre côté... Heero... peut-être t'a-t-il trompé... ou peut-être pas... mais... le mieux est que tu ailles le voir... ou sinon... qui sait... peut-être que ce jeune homme tiendra sa promesse de le reconquérir... »**

**« - Je ne crois pas qu'il soit retourné chez lui... Il déteste sa famille... je crois que peut-être il est chez les Winners... »** Analysa alors Heero.

**« - Et comme je suis ton ami, je vais t'accompagner... »** Dit Trowa avec un sourire, Heero le regarda étrangement. **« - Puis... Comme ça, ça me rapprochera de ma sœur... Je pourrais l'aider, le bébé va bientôt naître... »** Puis ils partirent en direction de la maison de Heero.

La semaine dans la demeure Winner passa rapidement... et tout ce temps lui avait servi pour réfléchir à la situation. Duo avait prit une décision... Et pour la première fois... il prendrait les rennes de sa propre vie.

Dorothy était en train de terminer d'habiller Mariana sous l'œil vigilant de la gouvernante Abbot, qui la corrigeait et lui montrait les bons gestes quand elle s'y prenait mal quand une voix familière se fit entendre.

**« - Vous en avez mit du temps à venir. »** Fit Dorothy en le rejoignant.

**« - Alors il est bien ici... DUO SORT MAINTENANT ! »** Cria la voix de Heero.

Duo soupira et descendit les escaliers pour aller à la rencontre de Heero. **« -Que se passe-t-il ? Tu viens me dire officiellement que tu aimes Relena...? »**

« **- Duo... Pardonne-moi pour ne pas t'avoir écouté... »** Commença Heero.

**« - Bien... Je te pardonne pour être une tête creuse... »** Dit Duo, sans sourire. **« -Mais dit aussi "Duo pardonne-moi pour t'avoir crié dessus et insulter..." »** Termina-t-il en faisant face à Heero.

**« - Je suis devenu fou à la pensée que... peut-être il t'avait tenu... je…. Sais ton amour pour moi... s'il te plait... pardonne-moi... Et rentre avec moi. »**

Duo regarda attentivement Heero, ses yeux cobalt démontraient qu'il était vraiment désolé... Duo prit sa main et le regarda dans les yeux... **« - Je ne veux pas continuer... » **Heero sentit que Duo lui mettait quelque chose dans la main... il baissa le regard et ce qu'il vit le surpris... Dans sa main, brillait l'alliance de Duo.

**« - Je te la rends... Je n'en veux plus... ou c'est mieux de dire que j'en ai plus besoin. »**

_**À suivre….**_


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Titre :**_ _J'achète ton amour _

_**Auteur :** Kary-chan_

_**Traductrice :** Hissha_

_**Béta-lectrice :** Taki-chan_

_**Couple :** 2x5 (platonique) ; 1x2 ; 4xDorothy_

_**Chapitre :** 17/27 **; traduit :** 27/27_

_**Disclaimer:** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan._

_**Genre :** AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre hommes, passez votre chemin._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews à Echizen D Luffy ; marnie02 ; jenny** **; shuichi** **; JustShady's ; Iroko : Nass ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; Catirella ; lucy-hp et Dragonneva.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_ATTENTION !!_**

**CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON ET UNE SCENE DE VIOL

* * *

**

_**J'achète ton amour**_

_**Chapitre 17**_

Intérieurement Dorothy fut surprise en voyant que Duo rendait son alliance, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il faisait cela sans changer l'expression de son visage qui était resté calme et décidé. Heero mit un temps avant de se rendre compte de ce qui arrivait. De ce que voulait vraiment dire ce geste... Duo lui restituait cela parce qu'il n'en avait plus besoin... il ne le voulait pas... n'avait-il pas besoin de son amour ?

**« - Mais... Duo… »** Heero serra fortement la main qui renfermait l'anneau.

**« - Ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute... J'aurais dû me rendre compte dès le début que notre amour n'était qu'une illusion vaine. »** Répondit Duo, en souriant tristement.

**« - Duo je regrette tout ce qu'il s'est passé... mais tu ne comprends pas ? Je t'aime trop pour pouvoir supporter l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre t'ai aimé... Et que tu aie aimé quelqu'un d'autre. »** Cria Heero.

**« - Je ne crois pas cela... Heero, si nos disputes doivent être causées par tous les commérages qu'on te raconte et que tu les crois avant de m'écouter... alors... le mieux est que je ne revienne pas. »** Fit le jeune homme encore blessé par la méfiance que lui avait démontré Heero.

**« - Duo… »** Heero ne pouvait pas toujours croire cela... il avait toujours réagit ainsi : crier d'abord avant d'agir de manière correcte... mais maintenant à cause de son maudit tempérament, il était sur le point de perdre celui qui lui importait le plus dans ce monde.

**« - J'ai dis que je ne reviendrais pas. Donc… Tu peux demander le divorce quand tu le voudras… Tu peux prétexter ce que tu veux... Y compris révéler mon secret... Je m'en fiche... »** Dit-il en se détournant pour remonter dans sa chambre.

Dorothy regarda Heero, elle n'aurait jamais cru non plus que Duo prendrait cette décision... mais ce qu'il disait était vrai et d'une certaine manière elle comprenait les sentiments de Duo, elle comprenait le garçon. Duo ne voulait pas que Heero le blesse à nouveau... et comme il l'aimait beaucoup, il ne tolérerait pas être blessé à nouveau. Ce garçon était repenti.

Heero baissa un instant le regard... et le releva la seconde d'après alors que Duo avait à moitié monté les escaliers. **« - Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. »** Cria-t-il en suivant Duo dans les escaliers.

**« - Oh mais toi par contre, tu peux m'accuser de me vautrer avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?... »** S'exclama Duo en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder. **« - Si seulement tu avais eu davantage de preuve pour affirmer une telle chose... mais non... »** Dit-il en s'approchant lentement de Heero. **« - Mais je veux que tu saches... tu es le seul avec qui j'ai eu de l'intimité dans ma vie... bien que je ne puisse pas dire la même chose de toi n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu t'es bien amusé avec Relena... Et cela sous mon propre nez ! »**

**« - Je n'ai jamais couché avec Relena. »** Se défendit Heero.

**« - Ne nie pas... parce que je l'ai vu de mes yeux… elle est sortit de ta** **chambre en étant seulement recouverte avec un drap... et me ne dis pas que je ne peux pas en être sûr parce que je m'en souviens très bien car c'est cette nuit-là où je t'ai fait l'am... »** Mais il s'interrompit brusquement au milieu de sa phrase...

**« C'était la nuit où tu as fait quoi ? »** Demanda Heero intéressé... et alors certaines images lui revinrent en tête, des images dont Heero croyait qu'elles étaient l'écho d'un rêve plaisant. **« - Alors... cela s'est vraiment passé... »**

La maîtresse de maison continuait à assister à la dispute, elle avait une main sur la joue pensant qu'heureusement c'était le jour de congé des employés et que Nana Abbott était dans la chambre avec Mariana...

**« - C'est du passé... C'est une chose du passé. »** Répondit Duo un peu rouge en finissant de monter le tronçon d'escalier qu'il lui manquait.

Heero tentait de mieux se rappeler cette nuit... et il se rappela qu'il avait trouvé Relena dans son lit et ensuite toutes ces images que jusqu'à présent, il croyait que c'était une simple hallucination. **« - Attend... Tu m'accuses de ne pas t'écouter... et tu fais la même chose. »** Fit Heero en continuant de poursuivre Duo dans le couloir.

**« - Pour que tu saches ce que ça fait ! »** Lui répondit le garçon.

**« - Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans toi... Ne m'éloigne pas de toi... »** Dit-il en courant pour l'atteindre, maintenant ça lui importait beaucoup de parler de l'affaire pour que Duo lui pardonne et voudrait retourner avec lui. Il l'interrogerait ensuite et aussi son propre esprit sur cette fameuse nuit.

Et si on prenait en considération que ce mariage était formé par un couple d'entêté... ce serait une sacré longue attente pour le propriétaire foncier.

**« - Tu peux rester tout le temps que tu veux... mais je te rappelle que ce n'est pas ma maison... donc le mieux c'est que tu demandes à Dorothy. »** Lui répondit Duo sans cesser de marcher en direction de sa chambre, il entra à l'intérieur et ferma la porte.

Pour sa part Heero s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte. **« - Je ne partirais pas sans toi... »** Dit Heero clôturant la conversation, en croisant les bras et en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Pour la nuit Heero avait décidé de rester près de la porte de la chambre... et Duo n'était pas sortit du reste de la journée de cette dernière.

**« - Heero... Tu ne veux pas que je te prépare une chambre pour dormir ?... »** Demanda Quatre quelque peu préoccupé... bien que se mêler de la dispute d'un couple n'était pas une bonne chose.

**« - Non, merci... je resterais ici jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte et me pardonne... »** Fit ce dernier en direction de la porte pour que Duo puisse entendre.

**« - Bon... je suppose que tu ne veux pas dîner non plus. »** Fit-il prudemment, bien qu'il savait qu'il aurait un nouveau refus de la part de Heero.

**« - Pour le moment je n'ai d'appétit... et s'il ne mange pas... moi non plus. »**

**« ALORS TU VAS MOURIR DE FAIM PARCE QUE JE NE SORTIRAIS PAS D'ICI JUSQU'À CE QUE TU T'EN AILLES. »** Entendirent-ils crier depuis l'intérieur de la chambre.

Quatre se contenta de sourire et s'éloigna de Heero, ce serait une longue nuit pour Heero et Duo.

* * *

**« - Duo est vraiment entêté... tu crois qu'il le fera attendre longtemps ? S'il fait froid, le pauvre va attraper un rhume... »** Dit Dorothy, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour Heero, depuis que sa fille était née, elle avait développé un fort sentiment maternel. Elle venait de s'assurer que Mariana se soit endormit avant de se mettre au lit.

**« - Lui aussi est entêté... donc il supportera. »** Répondit Quatre, il regarda son épouse et vit qu'elle souriait de manière quelque peu moqueuse. **« Qu'y a-t-il ?... »**

**« - Je repensais seulement à ce que Duo avait dit à Heero cet après-midi... Et il paraît que notre petit ange... n'est pas tellement un petit ange après tout... je crois qu'il te ressemble... Ne seriez-vous pas des parents éloignés ? »** Demanda Dorothy sans cesser de sourire devant le regard étonné de son époux.

* * *

Duo n'arrivait pas à dormir, est-ce que Heero était vraiment resté derrière sa porte ? Il sortit du lit et alla jusqu'à la porte silencieusement, il tendit la main pour l'ouvrir mais ne le fit pas... il s'appuya dos contre le battant et se laissa tomber au sol, entourant ses genoux de ses bras.

**« - Heero ? »** Appela-t-il se doutant fortement d'avoir une réponse.

**« - Je suis ici. »**

Sans le vouloir, Duo fut effrayer d'entendre la voix de Heero... il était encore là !... Il resta silencieux durant une minute... **« - Tu m'as vraiment fait mal... »** Dit-il après un instant ne sachant pas par où commencer.

**« - Duo je ne voulais pas te donner cette gifle... C'est que... »** Il sourit avec amertume. **« - J'ai toujours été impulsif... »** Heero savait que ce n'était pas une excuse pour ses actes soudains.

**« - Tu ne m'as pas blessé avec ça... Enfin... ça ne m'a pas fait aussi mal que le fait que tu préférais écouter des tierces personnes au lieu de moi... »**

**« - Je sais... »**

**« - Wufei... et moi... n'avons jamais rien fait de mal... je te respecte Heero... et jamais je ne te ferais une telle chose... seulement... il a été… »**

**« - Ton fiancé. »** Fit Heero... la nuit était tellement tranquille qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler trop haut pour se faire entendre à travers la porte. **« - Et j'ai été celui qui s'est mit entre vous. »** Fit Heero avec tristesse mais il se rappela ensuite que Wufei lui avait aussi dit que Duo l'aimait lui... Et il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui en vouloir pour avoir eu un passé. Mais si Wufei avait été le fiancé de Duo, cela signifiait que le garçon aux yeux améthyste avait dû l'aimer n'est-ce pas ? Cela... Cela le tracassait trop en vérité.

**« Comment sais-tu que Wufei a été... »** Demanda Duo, surpris que Heero sache cela. Mais comment diable a-t-il apprit cela ? Et surtout pourquoi était-il tellement calme maintenant en dépit de savoir cela ?

**« - C'est lui qui me l'a dit... Il a dit que j'étais stupide et idiot par t'avoir laissé partir... »** Confessa Heero.

Duo sourit, ainsi donc Wufei avait fait en sorte que Heero vienne s'excuser ?...

**« Tu l'as aimé ?... L'aimes-tu toujours ? »** Demanda Heero après un autre instant de silence. Il voulait savoir la vérité car ça lui rongeait l'âme depuis qu'il était au courant, il avait besoin de savoir la vérité avec urgence.

**« - Oui, je l'aime, j'ai de l'affection... et à présent je me rends compte que ces deux sentiments ne doivent pas être confondus avec l'amour. » **Lui dit Duo en lui révélant ce qui lui avait pris tant de temps à reconnaître... **« - En outre... si je l'aimais, je n'aurais pas continué avec toi... parce que tu es le seul que j'aime de cette manière... Mais en fait... » **Fit Duo en appuyant son menton sur ses genoux **« - Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'abandonner mon semblant d'amour pour lui... »**

**« Jamais tu ne me pardonneras ?... »** Demanda-t-il, il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé une énorme boule et qu'elle glissait dans son estomac, les derniers mots de Duo l'avait fait se sentir misérable.

**« - Tu continueras à croire tout le monde avant moi ?... »** En vérité Duo avait eu envi de lui demander s'il continuerait de croire Relena avant lui, mais il ne souhaita pas la mettre pour le moment dans la conversation.

**« - Non... plus jamais... »** Il était évident que Heero ne savait pas encore comment se disculper, ni comment faire pour que Duo accepte cette excuse.

De nouveau, le silence s'établi entre eux. Heero était assis à coté de la porte, il n'abandonnerait pas ce lieu tant que Duo ne partirait pas avec lui, comme il l'avait annoncé l'après-midi même.

**« - Idiot... »** Murmura Duo comme s'il avait capté les pensées de Heero et ce dernier sourit.

**« - Oui... Mais c'est l'amour qui me rend idiot... l'amour que j'ai pour toi. »**

**« - Tu dis que tu m'aimes... mais tu ne me fais pas confiance... »**

**« - Je t'aime trop pour te partager... »**

**« - Je dirais la même chose... mais apparemment, Relena ne veut pas te partager... »** Les mots que Duo venait de prononcer démontraient tout ce qu'il pensait de Relena, toutefois cette affaire avec elle devait être claire entre eux deux.

**« - Elle ne m'intéresse pas. »** Heero sourit sans vouloir, Duo lui avait indirectement dit qu'il l'aimait encore.

Duo parla de nouveau. **« - Ca ne me satisfait pas... et je suis sûr que ça ne lui plaira pas non plus. »** Dit-il ensuite.

**« - Je ne peux pas la jeter de la maison... d'une certaine manière ou d'une autre, je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste... »**

**« Tu n'as vraiment rien fait cette nuit-là avec elle ? »** Duo en doutait beaucoup étant donné qu'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, toutefois il savait qu'on devait donner à quelqu'un le bénéfice du doute.

**« - Elle était nue quand je suis arrivé... je l'ai fait sortir de la chambre, c'est pourquoi elle était ainsi quand elle est sortit... pas parce qu'elle et moi... »** Commença à expliquer Heero.

**« Tu ne rappelles vraiment rien de cette nuit ?... »** Demanda le garçon avec une légère rougeur sur ses joues, en essayant d'oublier le fait que si Heero ne se rappelait pas ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, comment pouvait-il assurer qu'il n'avait rien fait avec Relena ?

**« - Certains bribes me reviennent... mais je croyais que c'était seulement des hallucinations que j'avais eu à cause de l'alcool... »**

Duo s'arrêta de penser, c'était certain... il avait décidé de ne pas retourner avec Heero... il ne pouvait pas retourner en savant que sa confiance était aussi fragile... et si son amour l'était aussi ? Ne valait-il pas mieux perdre ses illusions maintenant que de vivre un conte de fées pour une durée déterminée et découvrir que la vie réelle n'était pas : "et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours" ? Il sourit, il pouvait déjà donner une réponse à la seconde question : la vie n'était pas un conte de fée. Et s'il voulait que son histoire ait une fin heureuse, Heero et lui devaient se pardonner... après tout l'amour est ainsi : je t'aime parce que je t'aime malgré tout.

Mais il était évident qu'avant de lui pardonner, il devait lui dire une dernière chose, il ouvrit la porte pour que Heero puisse entrer.

Le jeune héritier fut étonné en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il ne vit pas Duo sortir, c'est pourquoi il entra avec curiosité, la chambre n'était éclairé par aucune bougie, et seulement la lumière de la lune lui servait de lumière.

**« - Duo… »** Demanda-t-il au jeune homme qui se trouvait face à lui, mais ce dernier ne dit rien.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs ne répondit pas à celui qui l'appelait par son nom, il se contenta d'avancer vers son "mari". En étant plus près de lui, Heero put remarquer que Duo souriait, mais au lieu de s'arrêter face à lui, le jeune garçon le dépassé, et s's'arrêta derrière lui, Heero se retourna pour le voir.

Duo marcha à nouveau mais cette fois en s'approchant de Heero, il colla son corps contre le sien, et plaça ses mains sur la poitrine de Heero. **« - Le mieux est que tu le saches maintenant... »** Dit-il en le poussant pour qu'il tombe sur le lit. Le garçon aux yeux violets se plaça sur lui, en le tenant avec douceur par la chemise et en approchant son visage du cou et en s'élevant légèrement pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'oreille du brun pour qu'il entende parfaitement : **« - je ne suis pas aussi fragile que je le parais... »** Dit-il en lui embrassant l'oreille, puis il se redressa lentement tout en restant sur Heero, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

Heero ne put contredire les mots de Duo car ses yeux violets montraient une trace de danger... une sensualité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas jusqu'à présent... alors que ces yeux avait toujours étaient pleins de candeur et de douceur mais cette fois, maintenant ils étaient totalement séduisants.

**« - Et si tu me frappes à nouveau... ne doute pas que je te rendrais chaque coup. »** Conclut-il avant de l'embrasser et commencer à déboutonner la chemise pour caresser le torse de son amant, il le griffa avec ses ongles en lui provoquant quelques frissons légers et délicieux.

Le propriétaire foncier ne put réprimer un gémissement. Après l'avoir griffé, le natté parcourait à présent son corps de manière passionnante en continuant à le déshabiller. Cette nouvelle facette était tout un mystère, et il voulait de tout cœur la connaître.

Affronter le démon de passion en lequel Duo s'était transformé et le vaincre. L'apprivoiser jusqu'à ce qu'il lui obéisse et admette qu'il est son seul propriétaire ; et à son tour, être apprivoisé par un tel démon ardent au visage angélique. Un défi tentant qui ne pouvait en aucun cas être refusé.

Ne supportant pas d'être inactif, Heero essaya de se lever du lit mais la même main qu'il l'avait griffé et qui parcourait maintenant sa poitrine l'arrêta dans l'acte, en le recouchant sur le lit. En voyant le visage confondu de son époux, Duo claqua de la langue tandis qu'il niait avec la tête. **« - Non, Heero C'EST ta punition. »** Murmura Duo avec une lueur captivante dans le regard.

La main de Duo, qui n'avait pas cessé de toucher la peau tiède du torse bronzé de Heero, montait et descendait lentement sur la peau. En sentant sous sa main la surface ferme et douce du corps de son mari, le natté ne put s'empêcher de caresser plus longtemps ce corps tentant.

Cette main fut bientôt rejointe par sa sœur, pour détacher avec plus de facilité et de rapidité la chemise. Duo abandonna sans pitié le vêtement au sol, en voyant son gentil mari comme cela, il se lécha les lèvres en regardant le spécimen si délectable et complètement à sa merci.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, Duo enfuit son visage dans le cou de Heero en lui déposant quelques baisers, il mordilla légèrement sa peau sur certaines zones. Il entendit que cela était bien accepté par Heero parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de gémir et demander plus de ces attentions tellement nouvelles et excitantes.

Duo s'approcha de l'oreille de Heero et après lui avoir murmuré doucement : _"tu es mien, comme je suis tien"_ il dirigea sa main vers le pantalon ouvert de Heero pour prendre entre ses doigts son membre bien réveillé.

**« - mmm... Duo... »** Heero gémit sous ses attentions, il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était excitant de voir son époux se montrer ainsi avec lui, mais Heero, étant un homme d'action ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir gêner de ne pas prendre part à cela. Il voulait aussi toucher son beau trésor, lui faire voir mille et une lumières. Mais les mots de Duo l'arrêtèrent, après tout, il devait beaucoup au joli garçon.

Devait-il se laisser faire pour cette fois ?

Duo mordilla son lobe d'oreille, pour ensuite commencer à masser la virilité de son époux ; il avait vraiment envie de prendre lui aussi l'initiative mais en même temps, il voulait voir jusqu'où arrivait son petit trésor.

Il parcouru tout le corps à présent dévêtu de Heero, en se retrouva bientôt face au membre très réveillé de Heero, il le lécha tout d'abord avec la pointe sa langue avant de l'introduire peu à peu dans sa bouche.

**« - aaahh »** Heero ne put réprimer un gémissement en sentant cette cavité chaude et humide qui se faisait valoir avec joie. Il ne put éviter non plus que ses hanches cherchent davantage de plaisir, en donnant de légers coups de rein.

Il porta un de ses doigts devant l'entrée intime du jeune homme, pressant dessus sans entrer... sans cesser de gouter chaque centimètre de peau palpitante qu'il avait dans sa bouche, finalement son doigt entra doucement dans l'entrée serrée.

**« - aahhh encore Duo... Donne-moi plus. »** Gémit Heero, la passion commençant à l'emporter.

Il sourit sans cessait de jouer avec le membre du plus âgé, il mit un second doigt et sans laisser le temps à Heero de s'habituer, il introduisit le troisième, en les bougeant dans un rythme assez rapide.

**« - aaahh n…non... Ahh Duo ! mmm »** Se plaignit-il entre deux halètements mais Duo passa les doigts sur une zone érogène de son canal chaud et la douleur fut complètement oubliée, il pouvait seulement décrire ce qu'il ressentait avec un seul mot : Délicieux. Il commençait à aimer les attentions sauvages de son amour.

Le garçon aux yeux violets arrêta un moment tout mouvement et lâcha le membre bien stimulé de Heero, il retira aussi ses doigts et se leva du lit pour retirer sa chemise de nuit blanche qui le couvrait.

Heero était dans les nuages mais il essaya de prêter attention au spectacle que lui donnait son joli amant. Il observait comment ce dernier enlevait le vêtement très lentement, il avait l'impression que la toile de la chemise de nuit glissait sur sa peau dans un mouvement voluptueux.

Une fois qu'il fut débarrassé du vêtement blanc, il le jeta au sol et se plaça sur son amour pour qu'il puisse voir entièrement son beau corps, et prit ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion et amour.

Il l'approcha un peu plus de son corps. Peau contre peau. Il jouissait des délicieuses caresses de Duo mais il avait besoin de plus. Il avait besoin de tout ce que pourrait lui offrir son aimé et même beaucoup plus...

Le pantalon qui se trouvait à mi-cuisse le bloquer dans ses mouvements, mais il fut surpris de voir que son amant, avec un sourire complice, l'aidait à le retirer ainsi que ses sous-vêtements en caressant en même temps la peau lisse et nue, provoquant des spasmes divins par dans son corps.

Il sentit Heero s'agitait alors qu'il le touchait seulement du bout de ses doigts. Le parfum de cette peau l'enivrait, mais il voulait voir à son petit et bel amant au-dessus de lui, qui lui donnait tout comme à cet instant. Il aimait tout de son Duo.

Duo embrassa avec ses lèvres et sa langue la peau du ventre tellement douce de son mari ; puis il descendit au niveau du pénis, prenant dans ses mains les testicules et les massant tendrement, tandis qu'il s'abaissait un peu plus bas vers l'entrée d'Heero.

**« - Aahhh Duo… »** Ne put-il s'empêcher de gémir, puis il rougit en sentant sa langue lécher son anus. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Duo lui fasse quelque chose d'aussi agréable et intime que cela. **« - C'est... aahh, laisse-toi porter par le désir mmmmm... s'il te plait Duo, je ne supporte plus... »**

Sans cesser de l'explorer avec sa langue, il prit entièrement en mains le membre totalement rigide de son amant, faisant des mouvements parfois rapide... et parfois lent... Il se régala des gémissements qui sortaient des lèvres de son mari.

Il était dans un nuage de satisfaction. Son amour le faisait jouir mieux que jamais. Il ne pouvait paset ni ne voulait s'arrêter de gémir et crier à cause de ce que Duo lui faisait sentir. Il étendit la main et caressa ses longs cheveux marron. Il leva un peu sa tête du matelas pour voir l'acte érotique que lui faisait vivre son jeune époux.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait être en lui comme toute les fois où Heero était en lui, Il se souleva pour se mettre à la hauteur du visage de Heero, lui demanda du regard la permission de faire ce qu'il voulait faire.

**« - Fais-le mon trésor, je te veux à l'intérieur de moi. »** Dit Heero avec une voix rauque, il avait besoin de se sentir uni à son amour. Il en avait besoin, tout comme Duo en avait besoin également.

Duo se coucha à ses côtés dans le lit sans cesser de le regarder avec ces yeux violets. **« - Tu sais que je te veux autant que tu le souhaites. » **Fit-il, montrant tout son désir dans sa voix.

**« - Je le sais, je veux me sentir égal à toi, Duo. »** Il caressa doucement la joue de Duo, en écartant quelques mèches de ses cheveux et en les calant derrière l'oreille. **« - Aime-moi et fais-moi sentir ton amour à l'intérieur de moi, en touchant mon âme, en m'imprégnant de ton essence et marque-moi comme tien. »** Dans ses yeux on pouvait voir brillait une lueur de désir aussi explicite que celle de Duo.

Le natté hocha la tête et retourna doucement Heero sur le ventre, lui caressant voluptueusement le dos jusqu'à s'arrêter devant son entrée intime, où il ne tarda pas à y entrer le premier doigt.

Heero respirait avec difficulté, l'air était devenu lourd. Ce doigt le préparait avec douceur mais aussi avec beaucoup de sentiment. Pour donner davantage d'accès à son amant, il écarta les jambes et s'inclina en baissant la tête. Sa bouche mordait les draps pour récupérer un peu sa douleur passagère.

L'entrée avait déjà été préalablement préparé par leurs jeux précédents, avec l'aide de sa main, il plaça son membre devant l'entrée intime et poussa peu à peu. Il devait évidemment attendre que Heero s'habitue à l'avoir à l'intérieur de lui, et il ne voulait pas le blesser.

En sentant quelque chose de plus grand entrait en lui de manière plaisante, sa peau se hérissa de décharges électriques qui le parcouraient des pieds à la tête. Il approcha instinctivement ses hanches du membre qui lui donnait tant de délice, l'enfonçant plus profondément en lui par ce mouvement.

**« - Ahhh... Du... DUO… »** La voix ne paraissait pas être la sienne, elle était déformée par le plaisir et la douleur mélangé.

En sentait cette cavité chaude et étroite entourer son membre fit monter son degré d'excitation. C'était une sensation que jamais dans sa vie il ne pourrait vraiment décrire... sauf peut-être en disant que ça enivrait tous ses sens, toute les cellules de son corps. Une seule fois il avait pu éprouver cela et ça avait été les mêmes sensations. Duo commença à infliger un certain rythme à Heero.

Les mains de Duo le tenaient par la taille pour l'approcher de lui un peu plus, à chaque va-et-vient. Il entrait en lui avec davantage de force et de vitesse, plus profondément et avec un rythme crescendo. Heero tourna un peu la tête qui était encore appuyée sur le lit pour voir comme était son amant, et ce qu'il vit lui coupa la respiration... L'image de Duo perdu dans sa passion, bougeant avec désir ses hanches tandis que des perles de sueur glissaient le long de sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration agitée. Le visage rouge de plaisir et entouré par ses longs cheveux doux et humides qui accompagnaient chaque mouvement de son corps. Les yeux étaient légèrement vitreux, perdus dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Soudain Duo abaissa une main vers les mamelons de son amant, les caressant avec ses doigts, les pinçant, tandis que l'autre main était descendu plus bas, et le masturbait tout en conservant le rythme de ses mouvements.

**« - Ahhh Ahhh ****Duo ! mmmm…. »** L'image était encore présente dans son esprit mais cette main qui le caressait l'emportait tellement haut qu'il toucha presque le ciel en se déversant dans cette même main.

**« - Mon... Heero... »** Soupira Duo, son soupir se mêlant au cri de son nom tandis que tout son plaisir arrivait à sa fin et qu'il jouissait à son tour dans le corps de son amant...

Il se laissa tomber à côté de son amant, essayant de récupérer son souffle, mais sans cesser d'admirer le beau corps de Heero qui était près de lui.

Heero ouvrit avec lenteur les yeux, ils étaient plus brillants que jamais, il sourit avec affection à son compagnon. **« - Mon Duo, tu me rends heureux, je t'aime »** Fit-il avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres en attirant son corps contre lui, pour qu'il repose contre sa poitrine.

**« - Toi aussi tu me rends heureux... parce que tu es à mes côtés. »** Répondit immédiatement le jeune garçon en se blottissant contre lui, et fermant ses yeux... il n'avait pas dormi suffisamment depuis quelques jours... et inévitablement la fatigue exigeait de son corps qu'il dorme un peu.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Dorothy s'était levée tôt, ou plutôt, elle s'était levée pour donner à une certaine petite personne récemment née à manger. Donc elle n'avait pas pu ensuite retourner à nouveau dans le monde des rêves, c'est pourquoi elle sortit pour voir si Heero était toujours en poste devant la porte de Duo, mais en s'approchant du lieu, elle ne le vit pas. Elle fut très étonné, mais peut-être... Duo avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait... ou Heero était simplement fatigué de l'attendre et était retourné à sa propre maison, il y avait mille explications pour que Heero ne soit pas là, sauf la plus logique... que Heero dormait dans le même lit que Duo.

Elle entrouvrit doucement la porte et les vit tous les deux tendrement enlacés et seulement couverts par un drap. Elle referma presque immédiatement la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

Apparemment la force de volonté de Duo se cassait dès qu'il voyait Heero... Pensa Dorothy amusée, néanmoins elle se réjouissait que ce couple soit de nouveau ensemble. Dans le couloir, elle rencontra Nana.

**« - Nana... le mari de Di est là... Alors s'il vous plait, ne les dérangeait pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de se lever. »** Lui ordonna gentiment Dorothy, puis elle entra dans sa chambre avec un sourire pour dire la bonne nouvelle à son mari.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit le blond assit sur le lit en train de lutter avec le nœud de sa cravate, elle secoua la tête et s'approcha de lui pour l'aider, sans doute Quatre n'apprendrait jamais à faire tout seul un nœud de cravate correct.

**« Il se passe quelque chose chérie ?... je te sens très heureuse… »** Dit Quatre quand Dorothy lui sourit en venant l'aider à nouer sa cravate.

**« - C'est seulement que je t'aime. »** Dit-elle en l'embrassant. **« - Je ne veux pas que tu te sépares de moi... »** Murmura Dorothy à son époux en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois en finissant d'attacher la cravate.

**« - Tu es très affectueuse aujourd'hui Dorothy... »** Lui dit Quatre avec un sourire.

**« - Bien, c'est que je suis heureuse d'avoir un mari qui m'aime tant... »** Dit-elle avec une voix douce en regardant les yeux de Quatre.

**« - Et j'ai de la chance dont tu m'ais choisi... parmi tous les prétendants que tu avais. »** S'exclama Quatre, bien qu'il ne se soit pas passé beaucoup d'années depuis ce temps-là, mais pour Quatre ça paraissait s'être passé depuis une éternité **« - Je me souviens que l'un d'eux était Treize... »**

Dorothy fit une moue de dégoût, comme si elle avait mangé quelque chose d'une saveur désagréable. **« - Comme si j'avais eu envie de le choisir en sachant comment il traitait son frère... Treize n'a jamais été une personne agréable... »** Murmura Dorothy avec colère, Quatre se contenta de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres.

**« - Je te verrai quand je rentrerais, prend bien soin de toi ma chérie. »**

**« - Quatre... »** Dorothy l'arrêta avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre. **« - Je t'aime... Je t'aimerais toujours »** Dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Quatre se contenta de lui rendre son sourire comme réponse et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Pour le moment, une paix sans nom régnait dans la maison, Duo jouait avec le bébé dans les bras sous les yeux de Dorothy, qui était enchanté de l'affection que Duo portait à Mariana.

Duo passait parfois le bébé à Heero qui tendait ses petits bras vers lui, en quête d'affection, et on voyait qu'ils étaient vraiment très tendres... ils feraient sûrement de bons pères, pensa Dorothy attristée de savoir qu'ils ne jouiraient jamais de ce privilège.

Une de ses domestiques entra dans la salle pour lui donner le courrier matinal, et elle fut étonné de voir une enveloppe seulement marquée de son prénom, elle l'ouvrit avec curiosité, en lisant la lettre elle ne put s'empêcher de rire moqueusement, c'était une note de Treize qui lui disait qu'il avait besoin de la voir de toute urgence parce que ça avait un rapport avec Duo. C'était vraiment un homme idiot, passer ainsi toute sa vie à se saouler et à perdre de forte somme d'argent qui n'était pas à lui, et à présent Treize pensait sûrement qu'il pourrait soutirait aussi un peu d'argent à Dorothy qui était au courant pour Wufei. L'homme crapuleux ignorait que Duo et Heero se trouvaient chez elle et que tous les secrets avaient finalement été avoués. Le jeune couple Yuy était toujours occupait avec la petite et n'avait pas remarqué l'incident du courrier.

Elle s'excusa un moment et monta dans sa chambre, elle laissa le reste du courrier sur la petite table avec le coffre où se trouvait des enveloppes et du papier pour la correspondance et écrivit une note, quand elle eut terminé, elle l'a mise dans le coffre avec son journal intime dans lequel elle écrivait chaque jour, elle se contenta de glisser la note à l'intérieur sans la fixer.

Elle décida d'aller voir Treize, après tout il avait peut-être besoin que quelqu'un lui remette les pieds sur terre, bien qu'elle douta que s'était peine perdue pour ce garçon. Dans la note, Treize avait précisé qu'il l'attendrait sur la place publique, Dorothy ne vit donc aucun danger d'y aller.

**« - Duo, je rentrerais dans pas longtemps... s'il te plaît, veille sur Mariana, si elle pleure, chante-lui une berceuse... et Heero veille sur Duo, ne le fait pas pleurer. »** Dit-elle en faisant mine de le réprimander mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au jeune homme aux yeux cobalt.

**« - Hn** » Reçu-t-elle comme réponse de la part de Heero.

**« - Ou vas-tu ? »** Demanda Duo quelque peu étonné.

**« - Je ne tarderais pas... je te le promets. »** Dit-elle en souriant alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. Duo ne trouva pas cela suspect que Dorothy ne lui dise pas où elle allait, elle projetait toujours des surprises depuis qu'il la connaissait, et ces surprises étaient toujours pour rendre Quatre heureux ou pour l'énerver quand il s'agissait de lui faire une farce, mais son amie avait toujours été ainsi.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela se terminerait ainsi, il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de cela.

* * *

La place publique grouillait de gens comme tous les jours, c'est pourquoi Dorothy était tranquille, elle le vit l'attendre à l'ombre d'un arbre.

En réalité, il ne s'imaginait pas que ce petit oiseau tomberait aussi facilement dans le piège, en arrivant, Dorothy le prit par le bras comme si elle l'invitait à se promener sur la place.

**« Que se passe-t-il avec Duo, Treize... ? »** Demanda-t-elle sans sourire, attendant la réponse du jeune homme.

**« - Bien... quand je suis allé le voir, j'ai trouvé un petit secret qu'il gardait... un petit secret appelé Wufei. »** Il mit rapidement la main dans sa poche et en sortit quelque chose qu'il mit dans le dos de Dorothy. **« - Mais ce n'est pas le lieu pour converser... n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda-t-il avec une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux.

Dorothy paniqua en sentant la pointe du pistolet froid parcourir son dos et se situer près de sa taille, elle regarda Treize, cherchant une explication sur son visage, mais le jeune homme l'obligea à marcher à travers des rues dans lesquelles elle n'était jamais allée.

La position était confortable pour Treize parce que personne ne voyait le pistolet puisque la longue chevelure de Dorothy lui facilitait la chose étant donné que la jeune femme les avaient détaché aujourd'hui et qu'ils lui arrivaient bien en dessous de la taille... en vérité, il n'aurait jamais cru que les choses allaient se dérouler aussi facilement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un hôtel minable où elle n'avait jamais mit les pieds. **« - Ne crois pas que je vais entrer là-dedans avec toi... »** Lui dit Dorothy, d'une voix dure.

**« - Je ne te le demande pas... Je te l'ordonne. »** Lui répondit Treize sur le même ton alors qu'il appuyait un peu plus le pistolet contre le dos de la femme pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il parlait sérieusement.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le lieu Dorothy pu percevoir un parfum qu'il lui donna immédiatement la nausée, le lieu était sombre alors qu'il était en pleine après-midi et la seule lumière qu'il y avait provenait d'une fenêtre isolée. Le barman les salua de la tête et tendis des clés, à en juger par les gestes habitués de l'homme, ce devait être un lieu souvent fréquenté par le fils ainé de la famille Maxwell. Il la fit monter des escaliers et la fit entrer dans une chambre aussi misérable que la salle principale, à la différence, qu'ici, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et était seulement illuminé par une pauvre bougie.

L'odeur dans cette pièce était plus forte et désagréable. Dorothy regarda Treize, essayant de ne pas lui montrer la peur et l'impuissance qu'elle ressentait. **« - Duo est chez moi... avec son mari... et il est au courant de tout... et il ne lui en veut pas... donc... tu vois... tu vas rester sans argent… »** Fit-elle tandis qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

**« - Donc encore une fois, ce pauvre Duo est sauf, hein ?... Je vois que ma mère lui a vraiment trouvé un mari stupide. »** Répondit Treize, pas surpris par les nouvelles.

**« - En fait, toute la lumière de cette affaire en revient à cette gamine appelée Relena… »** Dit-elle alors qu'elle regardait la réaction de Treize, qui se crispa en entendant cela. **« - Et je te signale que tu n'en tireras plus rien... si tu pensais me soutirer quelque chose en échange de mon silence, tu te trompes. Tu ne feras plus jamais chanter Duo, ni aucune autre personne... » **Dit Dorothy en marchant vers la porte, pour elle, la conversation était plus que finie, mais elle remarqua avec horreur que Treize avait fermé la porte à clé.

**« Qui a dit que ce que je voulais de toi, c'était de l'argent ? »** Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Dorothy s'éloigna de Treize. **« - Laisse-moi sortir... ou je crie... Tu ne me fais pas peur avec l'arme que tu as... Je ne te croyais pas aussi lâche pour m'empêcher de partir... »** Dit-elle en montrant de la nervosité.

**« - Crie autant que tu veux... ici c'est commun que les femmes crient... »** Dit Treize, et comme une confirmation frissonnante à ses mots, un cri venant d'une des chambres proches lui arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

**« - Non... Tu n'oserais pas... Me toucher... »** Lui signala Dorothy en reculant tandis que Treize avançait, mais Treize ne craignait pas les mots de quelqu'un sans défense comme elle l'était dans ce cas. Il la prit par la taille et la jeta avec force sur le lit vieux et sale, la jeune femme voulut s'éloigner avant que Treize ne se mette sur elle, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle.

**« - Lâche-moi... sale chien. »** Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle se débattait, et dans une tentative désespérée de s'échapper, elle planta ses ongles dans la joue gauche de Treize en laissant trois sillons sanglants, elle n'eut pas à s'en réjouir, comme réponse, elle reçut une paire de gifles.

**« TU VAS TE CALMER. »** Lui ordonna-t-il avec un cri avant de la gifler à nouveau. **« - Plus tu résisteras, et plus ça te fera mal. »** Fit-il en souriant avec malice.

Le beau vêtement de Dorothy fut alors déchiré... **« - Tu aurais dû m'accepter quand tu en as eu occasion... Tout ceci ne serait pas en train d'arriver. » **Dit Treize d'un ton mordant.

**« - Tu es répugnant... Tu le seras toujours... »** Fit Dorothy en lui crachant au visage, mais la douleur que provoqua l'entrée tellement violente de Treize en elle, lui fit cesser de se débattre... Elle ne pouvait déjà pas éviter la brutalité de cet animal. Chaque poussait que Treize donnait était comme un coup de poignard dans son corps, pour elle qui de toute sa vie n'avait jamais été traité de cette manière... pour elle qui avait toujours eu une certaine compassion pour l'homme qui se trouvait à cet instant en elle... maintenant elle haïssait de toute son âme Treize Maxwell...

Treize se rhabillait tandis que Dorothy était encore dans le lit, obligeait de rester encore couchée à cause de la douleur. **« - Ne crois pas que tu t'en tireras ainsi... »** Dit Dorothy avec une voix faible.

Mais l'homme eut un petit rire. **« - Je ne suis pas aussi idiot... Je sais que si je te laisse en vie, tu parleras, c'est pour cela... »** Fit-il tandis qu'il se plaçait de nouveau sur Dorothy en entourant avec ses mains le cou fin de la jeune femme et en le serrant avec haine.

Elle tenta faiblement et vainement de séparer ces mains qui lui volaient son oxygène **« - Maudit... lâche... »** Susurra-t-elle... Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues... Elle n'avait pas pleuré pendant sa torture... mais maintenant... elle savait qu'elle serait séparée de lui... _"Je ne veux pas... Quatre... Quatre... je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas me séparer de toi... je t'aimerais toujours ! QUATRE !!!"_ Ce fut la dernière pensée de la jeune femme, ses yeux perdirent leur éclat de vie... et son corps perdit sa force... Son haleine de vie.

Il sentit une violente douleur lui étreindre soudainement le cœur... quelque chose n'allait pas... Dorothy allait mal... peut-être que Mariana était malade... mais bientôt, la douleur dans son cœur disparu, c'est pourquoi Quatre crut qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une préoccupation sans sens. Mais il décida toutefois de rentrer plus tôt à la maison et être avec sa famille.

* * *

**« - Qui t'a fait cela ? »** Demanda Milliardo quelque peu étonné de voir la griffure que Treize avait sur la joue, c'était quelque chose de rare parce que bien que le garçon soit toujours giflé ou frappé par une quelconque fille, il n'avait jamais vu ce type de blessure sur lui.

Treize porta une main à sa joue en touchant avec douceur la blessure et sourit. **« -** **Preuve d'amour... »** Répondit-il presque dans un rire.

Mais Milliardo trouva cela encore trop suspect. **« - Mais qu'as-tu fais à cette petite pour qu'elle te fasse ce genre de blessure ? »**

Le garçon haussa les sourcils. **« - Elle m'a découverte avec une autre... Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? »** Fit-il en haussant les épaules, signifiant qu'il ne voulait plus en parler.

**« - Tant que ce n'est pas autre chose. »** Fit Milliardo un peu tracassé, en laissant reposer sa tête sur sa main. **« - Parce que je t'ai déjà trop couvert... S'ils faisaient des recherches sur toi, ils m'accuseraient d'être ton complice pour cela... »**

**« - Hahaha. »** Rigola Treize. **« - Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un voudrait inculper le chef de la police ? Non ? »**

Milliardo se contenta de nier de la tête. **« - Je suppose que tu es encore venu me demander de l'argent. »**

**« - Non… »** Fit son ami avec un sourire de satisfaction. **« - Je suis seulement venu t'avertir que je pars en voyage pour quelques jours... je dois me charger des affaires de mon père. »**

**« - Et ton voyage soudain n'aurait-il pas à voir avec cela ? »** Demanda Milliardo en indiquant de nouveau la griffure, personne ne pourrait lui enlever de la tête que Treize avait fait quelque chose de pas très bien.

**« - Non... Ce n'est rien mon ami. »** Répondit Treize sans enlever ce faux sourire, et après tout son voyage n'était pas un mensonge dans sa totalité, car il savait intérieurement que Milliardo vérifierait la crédibilité de son alibi.

* * *

En arrivant à la maison, il fut étonné de voir que Dorothy n'était pas là, chose qui le rendit encore plus soucieux... et si cette douleur dans sa poitrine signifiait quelque chose ?

**« Elle ne t'a pas dit où elle allait ? »** Demande Quatre quelque peu inquiet, parce que d'habitude Dorothy lui disait où elle allait.

**« - Non... »** Répondit Duo tout aussi inquiet, beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Dorothy était sortie et elle ne revenait pas.

**« - C'est étrange... »** Commenta le jeune Winner en portant une main à son menton. **« - Je crois que... le mieux serait de sortir à sa recherche… »** Dit-il mais au moment où il allait passer la porte d'entrée, il se heurta à Milliardo qui à la vue de son visage, lui apportait de mauvaise nouvelle.

**« - Monsieur Winner. »** Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

**« - Monsieur Milliardo... Quel plaisir de vous voir ici. »** Dit-il en souriant, même s'il était inquiet et désireux de sortir chercher Dorothy, il ne pouvait pas être impoli avec un hôte.

**« - Je crains que vous disiez bientôt le contraire Monsieur Winner... nous avons retrouvé votre épouse... Dorothy... est morte. »** Le mieux était de tout dire rapidement et sans détour.

Au début, il crut avoir mal entendu, mais avec sa préoccupation pour Dorothy il refusa d'en entendre plus. **« - Non… ce n'est pas vrai. »** Dit-il, mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était vrai... Dorothy... sa Dorothy aimée… de nouveau la douleur dans sa poitrine refit surface, il porta une main à son cœur.

**« - Quatre. »** Fit Duo en venant le soutenir, tandis qu'il regardait Milliardo pour qu'il lui donne plus d'explication.

**« - Son corps a été retrouvé dans un hôtel... De mauvaise réputation, Monsieur Winner. »** Dit Milliardo, après une brève hésitation.

Quatre le regarda avec fureur. **« Que voulez-vous dire par-là ? »** Il était évident que Milliardo suggérait quelque chose.

**« - Je dis seulement ce que montrent les preuves... le dossier est déjà ouvert et nous trouverons le coupable Quatre. »** Dit-il en abandonnant la solennité. **« - Je vous promets de trouver le véritable coupable... mais... Je ne nierais pas qu'avec toutes les preuves, nous croyons qu'il s'agit d'un crime passionnel... »**

**« - Essayez-vous de me dire que ma femme me trompait ? »** Cria Quatre furieux, il ne permettrait pas que quelqu'un pense cela de Dorothy. **« - Parce que si c'est le cas, laissez-moi vous dire que vous ne connaissez pas Dorothy, jamais elle ne ferait quelque chose comme cela ! Elle n'était pas ainsi. » **Puis il se tut... il se rendit compte qu'en disant sa dernière phrase au passé, c'était comme s'il avait enterré la possibilité que Milliardo se soit trompé et que Dorothy soit vivante... Mais elle ne l'était pas... Elle était morte... Elle était partie... jamais... elle ne reviendrait jamais. C'était une vérité cruelle et maudite.

Duo l'étreignit avec force. **« - Quatre…** **»** Murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux fins, les larmes l'avaient déjà trahi, il ne pouvait pas croire que sa joyeuse et jeune amie soit morte, alors que quelques heures plus tôt, il avait parlé avec elle... Il l'avait vue sourire et plaisanter.

Heero fut attendri et étonné de la manière d'agir de Quatre, il avait une confiance infini en son aimée... bien que leurs caractères soient différents, il ne pu de s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu coupable... lui, il avait douté et s'était mit en colère pour moins que ce qui venait d'être dit à Quatre... et toutefois le jeune avocat gardait une telle confiance malgré tout.

**« - Je me retire Quatre... Mais il est nécessaire que tu viennes identifier le corps... C'est une formalité à remplir... »** Dit-il tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour et disparaissait par la porte.

Quatre acquiesça de la tête, il regarda Duo et lui sourit. **« - J'ai un peu mal à la tête... »** Indiqua-t-il **« - tu sais... Je crois que je vais aller prendre quelque chose pour me soulager... »** Fit-il en désignant l'escalier, et il monta lourdement les marches, comme si son corps s'était transformé en métal et que chaque pas lui coûtait de faire.

Il entra dans sa chambre, et regarda autour de lui... le parfum de Dorothy flottait encore dans l'air... ses affaires personnelles étaient précisément comme elle les avait laissées le matin même... le berceau de Mariana... Il se dirigea vers lui, et regarda la petite fille dormir à l'intérieur...

Il caressa doucement les fins cheveux blonds du bébé. **« - Ma petite... tu dors tellement tranquillement sans savoir... que ta mère... ta petite maman... »** Il porta la main à sa bouche, le nœud dans sa gorge devenait plus grand et sa vue se brouilla de quelques larmes, il retira ses mains de leur fille, et s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher... en pensant que sa fille grandirait sans sa mère, en pensant que la mort l'avait séparé de son aimée... _"Ensemble... jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare"_ c'était cruel de lui avoir prit Dorothy aussi tôt... c'était cruel de la lui avoir arraché sans préavis...

Il pleura... Il pleura désespérément... affligé... et surtout renversé... maintenant que serait sa vie sans Dorothy ?... elle était son soutient... son tout... sa force... de nouveau il regarda Mariana... tellement petite et innocente... tellement douce... Une part de lui et d'elle...

Il essuya ses larmes avec sa main. **« - Je ne m'effondrerais pas pour toi... Parce que toi, tu as besoin de moi, maintenant plus que jamais... comme j'aie besoin de toi ma petite... je ne pleurerai pas à nouveau... »** Parce que s'il le faisait... il s'effondrerait complètement... alors... il décida de garder cette tristesse dans un coin très profond de son cœur... s'il la laissait sortir ça le consommerait complètement, et il avait besoin d'être fort maintenant plus que jamais, pour sa fille.

* * *

Quatre n'avait versé aucune larme pendant l'enterrement... quelqu'un qui pouvait voir son vissage penserait qu'il ne ressentait aucune tristesse, sans savoir qu'en vérité ce jeune homme ressentait tout cela dans son cœur, il était consumé de plus en plus par cette sensation de désespoir, par cette sensation qu'on lui avait arraché une partie de son âme et de son cœur... et qu'il les enterrait avec le corps de son épouse. Si quelqu'un aurait simplement vu ces yeux bleus il se serait rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient plus cette mer limpide et joyeuse... Ses yeux étaient maintenant éteints, tellement... mort.

Le jeune avocat était plongé dans les souvenirs de sa femme quand il était allé l'identifier... son corps recouvert par un drap blanc... Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle dormait, mais la réalité cruelle s'était imposé à son esprit... mais malgré tout, elle était encore tellement belle comme avant, il s'approcha de la table métallique où elle était allongée, en touchant avec délicatesse presque avec peur une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qui était dispersé autour d'elle ; il avait serré ses poings avec force… et il avait obligé son corps à ne pas pleurer... ne pas s'effondrer devant le visage inerte de sa jeune épouse... et il s'était juré de trouver le coupable… et quand il l'aurait sous la main... il se chargerait de le tuer de ses propres mains... après cela il serait satisfait... car seul la mort était possible pour celui qui avait fait cela à Dorothy…. Son corps trembla au souvenir de cette scène... il trembla de colère contenue... de rancœur maintenue, et de tristesse accumulée.

Quatre pouvait entendre les murmures qui se soulevaient autour de lui. _"Elle était si jeune"_ ; _"et elle laisse une petite fille" ; __"Est-ce vrai qu'elle se serait fait tuée par son amant ?" _Ça suffisait... il voulait qu'ils se taisent tous... Que tout cela se termine, il regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur Nana qui avait la petite dans les bras... C'était tout ce qui le retenait maintenant... parce que... s'il n'avait pas eu Mariana avec lui, dès l'instant où il avait appris la mort de Dorothy il se serait tué aussi... pour être pour toujours avec elle... mais à présent... Mariana était sa raison de vivre, bien que sa propre douleur tue son cœur peu à peu, mais il pouvait se passer de son cœur et continuer à vivre, regrettablement... c'était dans cette situation qu'était Quatre.

Après l'enterrement qui avait été quelque chose d'assez simple, ils rentrèrent chez Quatre, lequel prit immédiatement la direction de son bureau prétextant que son travail ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, Duo et Heero savaient que s'enfermer dans son travail était seulement une excuse pour oublier la douleur qu'il devait sûrement ressentir en cet instant. C'est de cela dont parler le couple Yuy, une fois dans leur chambre.

**« - Quatre ne paraît pas être le même.. »** Lui dit Duo, inquiet pour son ami.

**« Tu l'as vu pleurer ? »** Demanda Heero, et Duo fut étonné devant la question, qu'est-ce que cela avait à voir avec ?

**« - Non… »** Répondit Duo **« - Mais pourquoi me demande-tu cela ?... ce n'est pas nécessaire qu'il pleure pour savoir que le pauvre souffre... il aimait beaucoup Dorothy... quand nous étions petits, je me rappelle qu'il disait qu'il se marierait avec elle... »** Il sourit avec nostalgie en se rappelant leurs enfances.

Heero sourit et caressa la tête de Duo. **« - Je ne disais pas cela pour ça... bien que tu ne le croies pas Duo, pleurer c'est simplement la manière qu'a le corps de se soulager devant une certaine émotion... et ne pas le faire peut affecter la santé... C'est pourquoi je te demandais ça. »**

**« - Il est fort... »** Répondit Duo en analysant les mots de Heero. **« - Mais il souffre maintenant... ça se voit dans ses yeux... »** Fit ce dernier dans un murmure.

**« - Je suppose que tu veux rester quelque temps avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie... n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda Heero.

**« - Oui... Tu ne... »** Commença à demander Duo mais son époux l'arrêta avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase.

Heero regarda Duo. **« - Je le voudrais... Mais je dois aller m'occuper de la clinique... Je l'ai trop négligé et mes patients sont ceux qui en subissent les conséquences... » **Expliqua-t-il.

Duo hocha la tête **« - Je comprends... »** Fit-il avec une voix légèrement triste.

**« - Bien que... J'avais déjà demandé à Trowa de m'aider à trouver un autre médecin... je devrais aller lui demander s'il a trouvé quelqu'un... »** Ajouta Heero après avoir vu la réaction de Duo, cela ne le gênait pas trop de sacrifier cela... ce qu'il souhaitait le plus c'était de passer tout le temps qu'il pourrait aux côtés de Duo... il avait déjà appris qu'il souffrirait trop si il le perdait... Duo sourit avec joie quand Heero sortit pour aller à la recherche de Trowa.

* * *

**« Heero, cela faisait un moment que je ne t'avais plus vu. »** Le salua avec joie Catherine quand il entra dans la maison.

**« - Bonjour Catherine... est-ce que Trowa… ? »**

**« - Oui, il est là. Le pauvre ne sort presque pas... »** Répondit Catherine en conduisant Heero vers la salle, où était déjà servi le café et Trowa se trouvait là en lisant confortablement un livre, il leva le regard quand ils entrèrent et il fut surpris de voir Heero. Celui-ci savait déjà qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Duo, et sa présence lui fit douter qu'il s'était à nouveau disputer avec le garçon.

**« - Il se passe quelque chose ? »** Demanda-t-il en fermant le livre et en le laissant de côté.

**« - Non, rien... Enfin... Pas à moi. »** Répondit Heero en prenant un siège.

**« Comment ça pas à toi ? »** Trowa fronça les sourcils, étonné. **« Alors à qui ? »**

**« - L'épouse de Monsieur Winner est morte... tu l'as connu, lui et sa femme sont venus rendre visite à Di. »** Dit-il.

Trowa laissa tomber au sol sa tasse de café en apprenant la nouvelle... Catherine le regarda, étonnée.

**« - Pardon... Ça a glissé... »** S'excusa-t-il tandis qu'il se baissait pour rassembler les morceaux de porcelaine sous le regard soupçonneux de sa sœur.

**« - Je ne peux pas croire que l'épouse de Monsieur Winner soit morte. »** Fit Catherine.

**« Tu la connaissais ? »** Demanda Trowa, ses mouvements étaient quelque peu maladroits.

**« - Nous n'étions pas des amis intimes... Mais oui... le couple Winner est très connu par ici... Ce sont des personnes très agréables. »**

**« Et comment est-elle morte ? »** Catherine regarda Trowa qui venait de demander cela, il semblait très intéressé.

**« - Ben... dans des circonstances étranges... C'était un meurtre, son corps a été trouvé dans un hôtel... La police pense qu'il s'agit d'un crime passionnel... Mais Monsieur Winner n'est pas d'accord avec cette déclaration... »**

**« - Le pauvre... Il est seul à présent et avec sa petite fille. »** Déclara Catherine tristement alors qu'elle caressait son ventre. **« - J'imagine comme ça doit être triste pour Monsieur Winner. »**

**« - Di veut rester avec lui quelques jours, et je veux évidemment rester avec elle. »** Dit-il en se rappelant que Catherine était là et il devait veiller à appeler Duo par son surnom devant elle car il ne savait pas si Trowa l'avait mit au courant ou pas.

**« - Tu veux que j'aille à Guadiana pour m'occuper de quelque chose ? »** Demanda son ami.

**« - Oui... il s'agit du collaborateur médical que je t'avais demandé de trouver... »**

**« - Très bien... J'irai m'assurer que la clinique ne reste pas sans médecin longtemps. »** Dit-il en hochant la tête pour indiquer à Heero qu'il n'y avait pas problème.

**« - Merci mon ami... Je dois y aller... »** Heero se leva.

Une fois leur hôte partit, Catherine regarda Trowa. **« - C'est... Monsieur Winner. » **Déclara-t-elle avec une voix éteinte.

**« - Eh ?... de quoi ? » **Demanda son frère quelque peu étonné par le commentaire soudain de sa sœur, bien qu'il se doutait à quoi elle se référait.

**« - Ton amour impossible... Ton amour secret... La personne à cause de qui tu as passé ces derniers temps à soupirer... »** Dit-elle en croisant les bras et en le regardant avec tendresse. **« - Oh, petit frère... »**

**« - Ce n'est pas lui... »** Répondit-il en essayant de retenir la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues et priant pour que sa sœur ne le remarque pas.

**« - Si c'est lui... Tu ne peux pas me tromper Trowa... en outre, tes gestes te trahissent... »**

**« - Bon d'accord... Oui, c'est lui. »** Fit-il en regardant Catherine **« - Mais cela n'importe pas... Parce que... J'ai déjà accepté le fait que ce soit un amour impossible... »**

**« - Peut-être pas... maintenant, il est libre Trowa... »** Fit sa sœur, sérieusement.

**« - Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais jamais dis cela... et toi aussi, tu vas faire comme si cette conversation n'était jamais arrivé... Et c'est le point final de cette histoire... Entendu ? »** Dit-il d'une voix sèche et monta rapidement les escaliers pour aller préparer ses affaires pour son voyage à Guadiana. Il sentit un point dans sa poitrine... Il savait que le jeune homme souffrait… et comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait eu cette sensation étrange depuis plusieurs jours… Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus souffrait… et donc lui aussi car il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le réconforter. Mais il avait décidé d'oublier ce sentiment… et… maintenant rien ne le ferait changer d'avis… parce c'est ce qu'il souhaitait.

Catherine sourit avec malice. **« - Non, Trowa... Pour moi, ce n'est pas impossible... Pas tant que tu n'auras pas obtenu ton bonheur. » **Dit-elle à voix basse en souriant toujours et en chantonnant une chanson alors qu'elle se rendait dans le salon pour continuer à prendre le café. Elle avait aussi prit une décision… et bien qu'elle savait que Trowa la réprimanderait, elle le ferait quand même.

_**À suivre……**_


	18. Chapitre 18

_**Titre :** J'achète ton amour _

_**Auteur :** Kary-chan_

_**Traductrice :** Hissha._

_**Béta-lectrice :** Taki-chan_

_**Couple :** 1x2 _

_**Chapitre :** 18/27** ; traduit :** 27/27_

_**Disclaimer:** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan._

_**Genre :** AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre hommes, passez votre chemin._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à Dragonneva ; ElangelCaido ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; JustShad'y ; Nass ; Iroko ; Lynshan ; ilham ; Noan ; Jenny _**(_merci pour ta review :-)_ ) **_; marnie02 et Catirella._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**J'achète ton amour**_

_**Chapitre 18**_

Cela ne faisait pas vraiment beaucoup d'années qu'il exerçait le poste qu'il avait en charge mais c'était la première fois qu'un meurtre lui causait une telle impression.

Peut-être parce que dans ce cas trop de pièces du puzzle lui manquaient pour pouvoir le terminer ; bien qu'une partie de lui disait qu'il avait ce sentiment parce qu'il connaissait la victime... et qu'elle avait certains liens familliaux avec lui.

Il ne pouvait pas encore accepter le fait que sa cousine était morte...

Il avait suivi la procédure de routine dès qu'il avait trouvé le corps... mais ce qui l'étonnait, c'était les signes évidents de violence physique sur le corps, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de se pencher là-dessus car ses supérieurs lui avaient demandé de clore cette affaire au plus vite. Oui... il connaissait sa cousine et bien qu'ils ne soient pas tellement proches... il avait la certitude que si celle-ci avait eu un autre amour, elle aurait abandonné d'abord son époux pour ensuite vivre une autre idylle au lieu de la dissimuler. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui ne dissimulaient pas leurs sentiments ou leurs pensées.

Et il avait quelque chose qui clochait dans l'affaire et qui n'était généralement pas inclus dans le processus d'un meurtre... il prit les photos du corps de sa cousine pour vérifier à nouveau tous les détails, il avait la certitude que quelque chose manquait. Il ne laisserait pas ce dossier se clore ainsi, pas alors que l'assassin était en liberté... et il comptait bien l'attraper.

Milliardo observait de nouveau les photographies. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose... quelque chose qui lui fournirait une piste... mais il ne trouvait pas. Sa porte de bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer un jeune homme blond furieux. Quatre Winner.

**« - Un crime passionnel !... C'est toute l'explication qu'ils daignent me donner ?... »** Cria-t-il dès qu'il entra.

**« - Je sais que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cela... »**

**« - Évidement que je ne le suis pas !... J'exige que vous trouviez le véritable coupable... ceci était un meurtre de sang froid... un viol. »** Conclut-il en fermant fortement les poings ainsi qu'en serrant les dents. **« - Et je ne vous permettrai pas de dire qu'elle me trompait. Parce que ce n'était pas ça... »**

**« - Ils m'ont ordonné de fermer le dossier. »** Confessa Milliardo mais Quatre ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire autre chose.

**« - Bien ! Comme je vois que la police locale est tellement... incompétente, je vais engager quelqu'un qui retrouvera le véritable assassin... » **Assura Quatre en sortant du bureau, Milliardo soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en prenant de nouveau les photos en main... même si on le lui ordonnait, il ne fermerait pas le dossier, ou du moins, il le laisserait comme un cas non résolu pour voir si la personne que contacterait Quatre pourrait découvrir la vérité, et il était décidé à donner un coup de main à cette personne.

* * *

Dès que Duo le voyait dans la maison, il lui demandait s'il avait mangé, s'il allait bien ou s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Une partie de lui était contente que son ami prenne ainsi soin de lui, et que ni lui et ni son époux ne le laissait seul (même si parfois il le souhaitait). Parfois il avait besoin d'être complètement seul. 

Quatre mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis le décès de sa Dorothy bien-aimée, quatre mois que la vie était devenue un enfer pour lui. Et qu'il sentait sa volonté fléchir, alors il pensait à une chose... Mariana... elle avait besoin de lui.

Donc oui, il était très reconnaissant que le couple Yuy ne le laisse pas seul. Mais il perdait aussi quelque peu patience.

Son travail en plus de sa propre fille étaient un échappatoire temporaire à la réalité qu'il refusait d'accepter complètement. C'était idiot... mais l'espoir était toujours en lui pour cette situation, oui, il avait encore cet espoir que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé... qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve. Oui... son coeur souhaitait de toute son âme que Dorothy revienne, bien que son esprit lui disait que cela était impossible. Ah, mais son esprit était un traître parce qu'il lui disait cela mais aussi parce qu'il le submergeait de souvenirs de Dorothy.

**« - Quatre... »** Appela Duo, le blond sourit, depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Duo utilisait ce ton de voix, un ton d'inquiétude mélangé avec la colère. **« - Tu ne vas pas déjeuner aujourd'hui non plus... » **Affirma-t-il plutôt qu'il le dit, il ne demandait pas, parce qu'il connaissait à l'avance la réponse que lui donnerait son ami.

**« - Non, je dois aller immédiatement au bureau, mais je prendrai quelque chose là-bas... »** Mentit-il en sortant rapidement de la salle à manger pour éviter de voir le regard de reproche de Duo, ainsi que de la réprimande qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui faire avant de chercher appui sur son époux, Heero lui, se contenterait de soupirer et de regarder Quatre, et il savait ce que voulait dire Heero avec ce regard _"Il est seulement inquiet pour toi ",_ donc pour mieux éviter cette routine du déjeuner, il sortit le plus rapidement possible de la maison, pour se noyer dans le travail pour éviter de penser. Dire qu'il mangerait quelque chose était un mensonge, l'appétit l'avait quitté, il mangeait parfois pour se rappeler à lui-même que c'était une fonction de base pour continuer à vivre... mais de nouveau son esprit le trahissait à ces moments-là, comment pouvait-il continuer à vivre sans Dorothy ?

Quand il quitta son bureau, sa tête lui faisait plus mal que jamais, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu qu'il avait trop négligé sa propre santé. Il sourit en pensant que Duo le réprimanderait, c'était quelque chose de drôle de voir comment Duo prenait une attitude paternelle (et maternelle aussi) envers lui. Et bien que le garçon avait insisté qu'il allait bien et qu'ils devraient retourner chez eux, Duo n'avait pas voulu. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois mois, et Quatre se sentait quelque peu coupable car Heero devait faire le voyage chaque semaine entre Guadiana et son cabinet médical. Mais bien qu'il ait insisté, Duo n'avait pas plus voulu le laisser seul.

Il arriva à la maison et entra dans le hall et vit un bouquet de fleurs, il fronça les sourcils mais il se dit que ce devait être des fleurs envoyées par quelqu'un qui venait tout juste d'apprendre la perte de Dorothy. Il devait admettre que c'était un beau bouquet de fleurs blanches et jaunes, il s'approcha et vit une carte, il l'a prit en mains au moment ou Nana entra avec Mariana dans ses bras, il laissa alors la carte de côté pour embrasser sa fille, se disant que la lecture pourrait attendre.

Quand Duo arriva, il fut étonné de voir le bouquet. **« - Qu'est-ce Quatre ? »** Demanda-t-il en prenant la carte.

**« - Ils l'ont envoyé... pour… »** Commença-t-il mais il fut vite interrompu par Duo.

**« - Pour toi... »** Dit-il avec surprise en passant la carte à Quatre.

**« - Quoi ? »** Fit-il plus qu'étonné, il se leva rapidement du sofa et avec la même rapidité il prit la carte, il du la relire deux fois au moins, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il y avait.

_"Pour Quatre, mon petit ange._

_Avec tout mon amour sincère T.B."_

Le visage de Quatre passa par toutes les couleurs, du rose jusqu'au rouge quand il comprit ce que voulait dire cette carte accompagnée des fleurs.

**« - Tu as un admirateur secret. »** Fit Duo avec un sourire de joie.

Quatre regarda Duo et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour ensuite répondre tandis qu'il froissait la carte et la jetait. **« - Je ne suis pas pour ce genre de choses... »**

Il pensa qu'en oubliant l'affaire de la carte, et du fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur cela ne se reproduirait pas, mais il avait tort parce que le jour suivant un autre bouquet de roses était accompagné d'une nouvelle carte, et qui était encore une fois signée avec seulement des initiales.

Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas après ces deux jours. Pendant deux semaines il reçu quotidiennement un bouquet... avec une carte marquée de phrases poétiques et signée par ces initiales, la seule chose qui changeait, c'était le type de fleurs et sa couleur... la dernière semaine ça avait été des roses rouges. Et Quatre faisait toujours la même chose pour chaque carte, il la froissait et la jetait, cependant il ne pouvait pas faire la même chose aux fleurs parce qu'elles étaient la preuve que ce n'était un cadeau qui était loin d'être amical, donc il les conservait pour qu'aucune personne extérieure ne les voit et aille commérer.

Duo était fasciné face à l'idée que quelqu'un courtisait Quatre, il pensait que peut-être cela lui ferait penser un peu moins à Dorothy. Puis aussi, il était trop curieux. Qui était son admirateur secret ? Il ramassa au sol la carte froissée. T.B., puis il se mit à réfléchir... **« - Il n'y a qu'une seule famille dont le nom de famille commence par B dans le village. » **Dit-il à haute voix **« - Mais les Barton ont déménagé depuis longtemps... »**

**« - La fille aînée s'est installé de nouveau ici. »** Fit Heero à Duo en écoutant le nom de famille de son ami.

**« - Mais... elle ne peut pas être celle qui envoie les fleurs, les cartes sont signées T.B. »** Et il écarquilla alors les yeux et regarda Heero, qui lui aussi venait de comprendre, et était aussi surpris que son époux. **« - Trowa ! »** S'écria Duo en brandissant la carte... **« - C'est lui qui envoie les fleurs ! »**

Heero fronça les sourcils, pas parce qu'il était fâché du fait que Trowa soit amoureux, mais il était fâché parce que Trowa ne lui avait rien dit, il avait tout gardé secret, mais il comprenait pourquoi son ami avait préféré se taire.

**« - Je me demande si Quatre a également compris de qui il s'agissait. »**

Il est évident que Quatre avait compris, depuis la première carte. C'est-à-dire, il n'était pas idiot et il avait sorti les mêmes déductions que Duo immédiatement. Et bien qu'il ressentait un peu de timidité par le simple fait que quelqu'un le courtisait, de toute sa vie personne ne l'avait jamais fait, et jamais il se serait imaginé que quelqu'un lui ferait, il ressentait également un peu de colère... il devait penser à sa fille et à rien d'autre... en outre... son coeur pouvait seulement aimer Dorothy, parce que sans elle, rien d'autre ne comptait... il ne pourrait pas aimer à nouveau quelqu'un. Il donnait encore un jour de plus à Monsieur Barton pour qu'il cesse de le harceler avec ces fleurs... s'il ne le faisait pas, il irait alors directement lui demander de cesser cette comédie.

* * *

Selon elle, son plan fonctionnait à merveille, sans doute parce que c'était une bonne chose d'écrire des notes d'amour, et que les fleurs étaient subtiles mais très romantiques. 

Après avoir opté pour un bouquet de roses rouges combinées avec des orchidées d'un ton pourpre que le fleuriste venait de lui apporter, elle écrivit d'une écriture fine une brève note poétique et l'a signa comme toutes les autres fois précédente... avec les initiales de Trowa, parce qu'elle pensait que falsifier la signature de son petit frère serait allé trop loin dans la réalisation de son plan.

Il était évident que la définition 'd'aller trop loin' de Catherine ne faisait pas cas du fait que son frère finirait un jour par apprendre cela (parce que Catherine savait qu'il le saurait tôt où tard) et qu'il considérerait cela comme adéquat.

C'était une grande chance en vérité que Heero maintenait Trowa durant ce dernier mois dans le village du Guadiana, mais évidemment, sa chance ne dura pas très longtemps. Parce qu'au moment où le fleuriste sortait, son frère entra dans la pièce.

Trowa fronça les sourcils d'un air étonné, sa première pensée en voyant ces magnifiques fleurs fut que peut-être quelqu'un les avait envoyées à Catherine et que celle-ci les restituait car une femme mariée ne pouvait pas les accepter, pour enlever ce doute il prit la carte, et quand il vit que Catherine pâlissait cela lui confirma sa pensée.

Il sourit tandis qu'il ouvrait la carte **« - Voyons petite soeur, il était temps que tu trouves quelqu'un de mieux que ton mari, tu... »** Trowa ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il lisait... **« - CATHERINE ! »**

**« - Trowa... »** Fit-elle d'une voix douce afin de calmer son frère tandis qu'elle mettait prudemment derrière un fauteuil en guise de rempart. **« - Laisse-moi t'expliquer mon plan brillant... »**

**« - Plan brillant ?... ! Vas-tu me dire à quoi tu pensais en voulant lui envoyer cette note ! »**

**« - Bon, cette note accompagne un bouquet que je comptais lui envoyer, en plus de tous les autres... »** Dit-elle en essayant de lui faire comprendre son plan, mais son frère s'approcha d'elle avec un air colérique sur le visage. **« - Ne me fais rien, n'oublie pas que je suis la mère de tes neveux ! »** Cria-t-elle quand elle trouva que Trowa était trop proche d'elle.

**« - Explique-moi ceci ! »** Dit-il en brandissant devant elle la petite carte.

**« - C'est la note... qui accompagne le bouquet. »** Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix incertaine, son frère avait repris un visage neutre et un faux air calme... mais elle savait que sa colère était toujours présente...

**« - Bien... mais dis-moi... Pourquoi est-elle adressée à Monsieur Winner et signée avec mes initiales ? »** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire crispée.

**« - Et bien parce que... parce que... »** Bon sang !... tout le plan sonnait à la perfection dans sa tête mais le regard inquisiteur de Trowa le lui faisait oublier. **« Parce que bien que se soit un homme, il ne faut pas négliger le romantisme dans une liaison... »**

**« - Je t'ai dit de considérer cette affaire comme terminée... Bon sang Catherine ! Tu veux qu'il me provoque en duel !... ! Tu ne connais rien au protocole ! »** Cria Trowa en jetant la carte au sol et lui tourna le dos pour éviter que Catherine voit sa visage, parce que sa colère était devenue de la tristesse. Grâce à sa sœur, Quatre devait sûrement tout savoir de ses sentiments pour lui, et le pire, le pire de tout, c'était qu'il ne savait même ce que sa démone de soeur avait écrit dans les cartes précédentes, il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et déglutit.

**« - Tu considères que dans le protocole il n'est pas bien vu qu'un homme courtise un autre... mais ça n'importe pas qu'il le fasse quelques mois... en outre... la réputation de cette famille est déjà terminée... »**

**« - Catherine, Catherine... Catherine ! »** Fit Trowa tandis qu'il serait les bras de sa sœur. **« - tu sais ce que tu m'as fais ? »**

Sa soeur fut surprise en voyant le visage de son frère reflétée une angoisse évidente. **« - Oui... Je t'ai aidé... tu n'aurais jamais accepté de dire à Monsieur Winner tes sentiments... mais tout cela peut changer... alors que préfères-tu?... continuer à souffrir en silence comme tu l'as fais durant ces derniers mois ?... »**

**« - Je préfère souffrir en silence que souffrir en voyant sa... pitié. »** Puis il se tut... Etait-ce tellement difficile pour sa soeur de comprendre que c'était une affaire sensible et qu'elle ne devait pas être prise à la légère comme elle le faisait ? **« - Il ne sera jamais avec moi Catherine. »**

**« - Ca tu ne le sais pas... alors... laisse-moi envoyer les fleurs. »** Fit-elle tandis qu'elle saisissait la carte au sol et qu'elle la plaçait à nouveau dans le bouquet que tenait un de ses serviteurs qui devait aller le portait... il était resté là... Catherine sourit en faisant comprendre au jeune garçon que toute cette discussion ne devait pas sortir de cette salle.

Trowa se contenta de passer à nouveau nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Une nausée le pris... et il avait besoin de s'asseoir de toute urgence.

* * *

**« - Ma patience a atteint ses limites. »** Murmura Quatre en prenant la carte et en la mettant dans sa poche. C'était le vingtième bouquet de fleurs qui arrivait à la maison, et il avait décidé que ce serait le dernier, il devait sérieusement parler avec Monsieur Barton, lui clarifier qu'il... il appartiendrait seulement et pour toujours à Dorothy. 

Bien que... bon, il comprenait les fleurs... mais ce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre c'était pourquoi le bouquet d'aujourd'hui était arrivé avec une boite contenant une belle poupée en porcelaine... un air colérique se dessina sur son visage, il ne comprenait pas jusqu'où voulait en arriver Monsieur Barton avec tout cela.

Donc, en descendant de la voiture qui s'était arrêté face à la porte, et en rassemblant tout l'air qu'il pouvait dans ses poumons pour rester calme, il frappa à la porte de la maison de la famille Barton.

Trowa sentit son cœur se faire lourd dans sa poitrine quand une servante vint lui annoncer la visite de Monsieur Winner, il savait que cela arriverait. Il espérait seulement pouvoir lui faire comprendre que tout cela avait été l'oeuvre de sa soeur et qu'il avait remédié à cela dès qu'il l'avait appris. Il était évident que cette excuse ne le convaincrait pas... mais c'était la vérité !... bien qu'une petite voix lui dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser Catherine envoyer le bouquet d'aujourd'hui et l'arrêter immédiatement.

Et en plus de la lourdeur de son cœur, il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de son corps en voyant l'air sérieux de Quatre en entrant dans la pièce, Trowa réussit à paraître calme alors qu'il s'arrêtait près de lui et déglutit... ça y était... le moment de vérité. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Quatre commença à parler.

**« - Je veux seulement que vous m'écoutiez cinq minuscules minutes Monsieur Barton. »** Fit-il en prenant un air froid et en le regardant de haut. **« - Je suis honoré que vous... m'ayez envoyé tous ces... »** Dit-il tandis que ses joues se teintaient d'un léger rouge **« - cadeaux... mais... je dois vous dire... que ça me parait très inadéquat... et pas... pas parce que vous êtes un homme... »** Clarifia-t-il en voyant que Trowa allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche. **« - Je connais un couple composé de deux homme et qui s'aiment beaucoup et je ne vois rien de mal à cela... »** Lui expliqua Quatre. **« - Toutefois je dois vous dire que... je ne livrerai jamais mon coeur de nouveau... parce que... mon coeur a été enterré avec le corps de mon épouse... et elle... elle aura toujours mon amour éternel... »** Lui dit-il en sentant sa voix se briser légèrement mais en maintenant cette position qu'il avait prit depuis le début de la conversation.

Trowa sourit tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. **« - Je comprends »** Répondit-il en s'approchant de Quatre. **« - Et je regrette beaucoup que toutes ces flatteries vous ait ennuyéMonsieur Winner... mais... puisque ma soeur est à l'origine de ce bombardement de fleurs, je dois dire, avec mes propres mots que je suis attiré par vous. »**

Quatre s'était attendu à une réponse de la part de Monsieur Barton, mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé qu'elle serait tellement... calme... Il avait même l'impression que Trowa n'avait pas fait attention aux mots qu'il lui avait dit.

**« - Je sais que pour vous cela parait absurde... et aussi peu croyable de m'entendre dire que je suis tombé amoureux de vous au premier regard... dès que j'ai vu vos yeux... j'ai su quelle personne admirable vous étiez... et dès que je vous ai serré la main, mon corps a frissonné et je savais que ce serait la seule occasion que j'aurais de vous toucher... »** Le corps de Trowa s'approchait inconsciemment de celui de Quatre, celui-ci pu seulement faire un pas en arrière avant de se figer en entendant les paroles gentille, et d'en ressentir un peu de honte.

**« - Ca suffit... »** Le regard et la voix de Quatre se durcirent. **« - Je ne vous laisserez pas dire de bêtises... je vous signale que ma patience a une limite. »**

**« - Et cet amour est trop grand... j'ai voulu le garder, le dissimuler... parce que... je savais dès le début que tout cela serait seulement un rêve pour moi... pour votre famille... mais maintenant... »**

**« - Maintenant ?... s'il vous plaît... arrêtez tout cela et cessez de vous prendre pour le prince charmant... parce que je n'en ai aucunement besoin... »**

**« - Non... je ne peux pas faire cela... et si vous me le demandez... »**

Mais une fois de plus Quatre l'empêcha de continuer.** « - J'espère que vous comprenez que se sont de très jolis sentiments que vous avez pour moi, mais je ne peux pas y répondre... Je ne pourrais pas ressentir de l'amour pour quelqu'un d'autre, que se soit un homme ou une femme, c'est pourquoi je vous demande s'il vous plaît de cesser de m'envoyer tous ça... »** Mais cette fois ce fut le tour de Trowa de faire taire Quatre, mais sans rien dire.

Quatre ne s'était pas rendu compte que Trowa était vraiment très proche de lui... et avant même qu'il puisse dire quelque chose ou réagir, le jeune homme se penchait vers lui et prenait ses lèvres entre les siennes avec tendresse... Quatre ressentit un sentiment de peur émanant du jeune homme.

La main de Trowa s'approcha de la joue blanche du blond, voulant la toucher, mais il ressentit un peu de peur et de l'indécision face à ce geste, n'étant pas certain de la réaction du blond. Pour le jeune Barton ce baiser ne dura pas très longtemps, parce que Quatre serra fortement le poing à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, pour ensuite l'envoyer dans le visage de Trowa.

**« - Comment diable avez-vous osé ? »**

Trowa avait espéré que Quatre aurait un infime geste pour répondre au baiser, mais le blond ne l'avait pas fait, son visage était totalement rouge, sûrement à cause de la colère, pensa Trowa en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Monsieur Winner.

**« - J'espère que vous avez compris... Laissez-moi tranquille !... »** Le visage de Quatre montrait qu'il était furieux, mais en plus de cela, il empêchait que son corps montre un désespoir qu'il ne pouvait se permettre... il ne pouvait pas laisser voir le plus minimal signe de faiblesse... Cela le ferait succomber immédiatement si cela se passait. Si son corps renversait une seule larme toutes celles qu'il avait gardé depuis le décès de Dorothy sortiraient aussi... toute la douleur enfermée dans son coeur sortirait... en le laissant avec un sentiment de solitude encore plus grand que celui qu'il ressentait déjà.

Le jeune administrateur porta une main à sa joue pour ensuite sourire d'une manière triste. **« - Ce coup ne pourra pas effacer le baiser que je vous ai donné... ni les mots... et encore moins mes sentiments par vous. »** Et il le regarda avec ces yeux émeraude... il le regarda avec une telle intensité que de nouveau Quatre se sentit paralysé.

**« - Cessez ce jeu... »** Murmura-t-il en lui tournant le dos pour sortir de cette maison. **« - Et je ne veux plus que vous m'envoyiez autre chose... contentez-vous de m'oublier.** **»** Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il sortit de la maison Barton, et il monta dans sa voiture.

Trowa rigola... un rire ironique tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue... mais il était certain... rien... rien ne pourrait effacer l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus. Un amour que lui-même avait voulu effacer de sa mémoire sans y parvenir. Un amour qu'il s'était contenté d'enfermer et qui continuait à grandir jour après jour... un amour qu'il savait... le blesserait... lui ainsi que l'ange blond...

Il sentit des bras l'enlacer dans son dos... il se retourna et serra sa sœur contre lui tandis que cette dernière le berçait doucement et lui caressait la tête... **« - Pardon Trowa... Tout est de ma faute... »** Lui dit sa sœur aînée.

**« - Non... tu as seulement fait que quelque chose qui était inévitable se passe. C'est pourquoi je voulais faire taire mon amour pour lui, Catherine... parce que je savais qu'il me haïrait. »** Dit-il, il déglutit mais le noeud dans sa gorge ne disparaissait pas. **« - Je voulais éviter cela... »** Il releva la tête en séchant ses larmes, il ne pouvait pas à vingt-deux ans à continuer à agir comme un enfant... à pleurer dans les bras de sa sœur. Catherine quant à elle, le regardait avec tristesse... elle était pourtant sûre que... Mon dieu... qu'avait-elle fait à son frère ?

Trowa s'assit dans le petit fauteuil près de la fenêtre, regardant vers un point indéfini dans le paysage de dehors. **« - Bien que... »** En effet... il avait pu sentir le bouleversement de Quatre en l'embrassant... et il avait senti finalement comment le coeur de ce dernier battait de manière accéléré au contact de son corps. «** - il se pourrait que tout ne soit pas perdu. »** Déclara-t-il avec un sourire fragile.

Le visage de Catherine reflétait son incompréhension face à ce que Trowa avait dit. **« - Tro... »** Elle fit un geste pour s'approcher de lui mais elle n'en n'eut pas le temps parce que d'un bond, son frère se leva, avec une énergie et un sourire renouvelé.

**« - Catherine... tu avais dit que tu envoyais un bouquet quotidiennement, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Oui... mais je vais envoyé une note pour annuler le... »** Elle était réellement préoccupée par le changement soudain d'humeur de Trowa, il y a cinq minutes il avait l'air de voir venir la fin du monde... et là, il était tellement... heureux.

**« - Bien, maintenant ça sera trois bouquets... »** Le coupa-t-elle.

**« - Quoi ? »** S'écria sa sœur avec un sursaut de surprise.

**« - Et tu me diras quels sont tes chocolats favoris, ceux dont tu en manges une tonne en disant que se sont des produits de ciel...pour que je lui en envois, mais... cette fois j'écrirai les notes. »** Fit-il sans cesser de sourire... Oui... l'espoir s'était éteint en lui mais... les Barton étaient connus pour ne pas se laisser vaincre et combattre jusqu'au bout… que se soit en guerre ou en amour la bataille était value.

* * *

**« - Quatre... Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es tout rouge... »** Demanda Duo tandis qu'il voyait Quatre avec le regard perdu et une main tremblante sur ses lèvres après qu'il est passé la porte, le blond sursauta en entendant la voix de Duo qui le sortit de ses pensées. 

Il se sentait perdu... peiné... honteux... pendant une minute, il se rendit compte, son corps s'était approché de celui de Trowa... il avait souri peut-être... il n'avait jamais eu de contact avec personne d'autre que Dorothy... peut-être que son corps était curieux en sentant quelque chose nouveau…. mais non !... cela était tellement... impropre... honteux... il pouvait contrôler son corps... il pouvait contrôler ses sentiments... il le savait... il l'avait fait depuis qu'elle était morte... ou n'avait-il pas enfermé toute sa tristesse dans son coeur ? Celle-ci ne le consommait-elle pas peu à peu de l'intérieur pour ne pas la laisser sortir ?... et maintenant... il ne laisserait ni Trowa Barton, ni personne d'autre permette que cette obscurité sorte de sa poitrine... du fonds son âme et de son coeur.

**« - Je vais bien, Duo. »** Répondit-il avec un sourire feint.

**« - Je t'ai dit que tu allais te rendre malade de ne pas manger bien ! » **Dui dit Duo en le poussant pour qu'il monte les escaliers, s'il se sentait mal le mieux était qu'il dorme un peu. **« - Quand Heero arrivera je lui dirais de t'examiner. »**

**« - Non Duo... ce que tu devrais faire, c'est rentrer chez toi. »** Dit-il, mais il le regretta très vite de l'avoir dit de cette manière, parce que Duo le regardait à présent avec un air de tristesse. **« - Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas t'avoir ici, mais ton pauvre mari est obligé de passer ses journées sur la route par ma faute et... »**

**« - Et rien... Heero m'a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas... »** Fit Duo, calmement. **« - En outre, tu veux que je parte sans que je sache qui est ton admirateur secret ? »**

Quatre ébaucha un léger sourire. **« - Admirateur secret... Il n'y aura plus d'autres fleurs ou de poupée... et rien d'autre... »** Il soupira. **« - Je suis allé parler avec lui... et ne fais pas comme si tu étais surpris parce que je suis sûr que tu savais que c'était Trowa Barton qui envoyait les fleurs. »** Ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Eh bien... »** Par chance le bruit indiquant que quelqu'un était arrivé épargna Duo de donner une explication. **« - Ah... Heero est déjà rentré. »** Et il redescendit les escaliers rapidement.

* * *

Une semaine était déjà passé, et il pouvait remarquer que Trowa n'avait pas compris le message de cesser de lui envoyer des cadeaux au jeune avocat Winner, parce que maintenant la chambre du maître de maison était pleine de bouquets floraux élégants, de boîtes de chocolat et autres chose qui n'avaient pas arrêté d'arriver ; en voyant Duo entrer dans sa chambre après qu'il ait reçu trois autres bouquets, la seule chose que pu faire Quatre fut de rougir et de baisser le regard. **« - J'ai... je dois lui faire comprendre qu'il cesse de faire cela... »** Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas dissimuler son visage rouge. 

**« - C'est lui qui t'a envoyé tout cela ? »** Demanda Duo en souriant gentiment, tout cela était trop inhabituel pour Quatre.

**« - Oui... »** Les joues du jeune avocat devinrent plus rouges alors qu'il parlait de Trowa. **« - Tout ceci c'est... trop bizarre. »** Il cacha son visage avec ses mains... puisque ni ses paroles, ni le coup qu'il lui avait donné pour faire renoncer Trowa, il y avait une autre manière de le faire cesser toute cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute.

**« - Bizarre pourquoi Quatre ?... Parce que c'est un homme ? »** Le sourire qui était dessiné sur les lèvres de Duo menaçait de se casser.

**« - Non !... »** Clarifia Quatre immédiatement. **« - C'est que... C'est étrange parce que... ça ne fait que quelques mois à peine que je suis veuf... »** Quatre regarda le sol, ses yeux démontraient encore toute cette tristesse enfermée, cette mer qui ne récupérait pas encore toute sa détermination.

**« - Quatre... Dorothy est morte il y a un certain temps... »** Commença à dire Duo en tentant de choisir avec soins chaque mot.

**« - Et alors ?... »** S'écria-t-il, est-ce que cela était dur pour tout le monde de comprendre qu'il aimerait pour toujours Dorothy ? **« - Duo, même s'il s'écoule un millénaire, je n'essayerai jamais de sortir Dorothy de mon cœur »**

**« - Je ne te demande pas cela... mais seulement que tu te rendes compte qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut t'aimer autant que Dorothy l'a fait »**

**« - Aimer quelqu'un d'autre... cela est la seule chose que tu me demandes... mais faire cela signifie que je veux l'oublier... »**

**« - Non, non... Quatre... »**

**« - De toute façon... je dois faire comprendre à Monsieur Barton de ne plus m'envoyer ce genre de choses... »**

**« - Tu n'aimes pas ? »** Demanda Duo en souriant à nouveau.

**« - Je ne nie pas que je me sens flatté par cela... mais... ça ne cesse pas d'être bizarre ! »** Fit Quatre, sa voix dénotait sa gêne, mais le rouge de ses joues disait qu'il n'était pas aussi gêné qu'il le disait. **« - Heureusement... qu'il ne lui ait pas venu à l'esprit de me chanter une sérénade ! »** Il venait juste de terminer de dire cela quand le doux son d'une guitare se fit entendre, accompagnant la voix de Trowa...

_**"La luna ya esta cansada...**_

_**De verme llorar por tu amor**_

_**Y la noche se ha detenido,**_

_**Para dejarme sufrir mi dolor" **_**(1)**

Maintenant le visage de Quatre pouvait être comparé avec celle d'une cerise rouge, il regarda Duo qui serrait fortement les lèvres pour éviter de laisser échapper un énorme sourire. **« - Bien... je vois qu'il vient d'avoir l'idée... »** Le natté se leva d'un bond pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. **« - de te chanter une sérénade ! »**

Dehors la musique continuait, tellement mélodieuse et romantique qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas être ignorée comme le jeune blond le voulait.

_**"El tiempo no ha logrado **_

_**Que pueda olvidarme de ti **_

_**Pues a cada segundo que pasa, **_

_**Yo te llevo muy dentro de mi"**_

**« - Ce n'est pas une festivité !... ils vont... ils vont réveiller Mariana ! »**

**« - Nana est là pour la veiller... »**

**« - Mais je suis son père... »** Quatre se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir mais Duo lui barra la route.

**« - Tu dois sortir voir Trowa... au moins pour le remercier... »**

**« - Non ! »** Dit-il en devenant plus rouge et il fit un pas sur la gauche mais de nouveau, Duo s'interposa entre lui et la sortie.

**« - Si, va ! »**

**« - Non... je dois... aller... dans ma chambre... »** Dit-il en évitant de regarder Duo pour que le garçon ne voit pas la nervosité qui l'habitait... après sa dernière rencontre avec Trowa il ne savait pas comment il devait traiter le garçon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était nerveux... ni pourquoi il rougissait... mais cela devait cesser, et si un coup n'avait pas servi, alors il lui en donnerait une douzaine et peut-être que là, il comprendrait... mais faire cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes... c'est pourquoi il avait laissé tomber cette idée.

**« - Quatre… »** Soupira Duo et il prit le blond par les épaules.** « - Tu es déjà dans ta chambre... »** Dit-il patiemment en désignant la pièce et en faisant se retourner Quatre pour le diriger vers les portes du balcon où il le poussa brusquement dehors pour faire en sorte que le blond entre en contact avec Trowa.

**« - Duo ! Crois-moi cette fois tu vas me le payer ! »** Cria Quatre en se retournant pour rentrer de nouveau dans la pièce mais Duo avait déjà refermé les portes et les avait verrouillé pour éviter que Quatre les ouvre. **« - Duo ouvre !... tu... tu... je vais te tuer ! »** Quatre était désespéré, il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas faire face à Trowa... Bon sang ! Il lui chantait une sérénade... à lui ! Et bien qu'il ordonnait à son esprit de cesser d'écouter la voix douce qui chantait, il ne voulait pas lui obéir...

_**"Si tu supieras amor,**_

_**Que en mis noches te recuerdo,**_

_**Que mis días son más largos sin tu amor.**_

_**Que estas presente, en el mas dulce de mis sueños**_

_**Que mi corazón, llora en silencio por tu amor"**_

**« - Non... »** Lui répondit Duo en imitant à la perfection un ton infantile. **« - En outre... Heero me défendra… »**

**« - De quoi dois-je te défendre ? »** Fit alors la voix de Heero, Duo regarda vers la porte et vit son époux se tenir sur le seuil et le regardait avec un air intrigué.

En voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour que Duo ouvre la porte, il se retourna. Calme... et penser c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire étant donné la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant.

"_**¿Y es que como podría sacarte de mi vida?**_

_**Si la vida para mi solo eres tú."**_

_**"Si tu supieras amor**_

_**Que en mis noches te recuerdo,**_

_**Que mis días son más largos sin tu amor.**_

_**Que estas presente en el mas dulce de mi sueños,**_

_**Que mi corazón, llora en silencio por tu amor."**_

Le sens de la chanson était trop clair. Trop... pour lui. Tout le monde paraissait croire qu'il était déjà temps pour lui qu'il continue sa vie, tout monde paraissait croire que c'était ce dont il avait besoin réellement, mais la vérité était qu'il était fatigué... et personne ne savait ce qu'il voulait... mourir... il voulait mourir ou se réveiller de ce cauchemar...

_**"¿Y es que como puedes pedirme que te olvide?**_

_**si cuando te recuerdo me enamoro mas de ti**_

_**¿Y es que como puedo sacarte de mi vida?**_

_**Si la vida, para mi solo eres... solo eres tú"**_

**« - Laisse-moi entrer ! »** S'écria Quatre en se jetant sur la fenêtre, mettant toute sa force dans son bras et son épaule pour la faire céder, il remarqua alors que Duo s'était éloigné de la porte-fenêtre, il entra alors sans regarder ni son ami, ni Heero qui lui, les regardait d'un air étonné, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, bien qu'en entendant la voix de Trowa chanter... et voir comment Quatre s'était emparé d'une carafe pleine d'eau il en déduisit quelque chose...

**« - Tu ne vas pas lui faire ça ! »** S'écria alors Duo en se mettant en face de Quatre qui s'apprêtait à sortir sur le balcon de nouveau.

**« - Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le pourrais pas ? Cela fonctionne très bien pour éloigner les ivrognes qui font ce genre de chose !... »** Dit-il en tirant la carafe vers lui alors que Duo tentait de lui enlever.

**« - Mais tu ne peux pas ! Pauvre Trowa ! »**

**« - Je ne peux pas ? Alors regarde bien ! »** Il voulut prendre entièrement possession de la carafe, mais Duo ne voulait pas le lâcher. **« - Heero ! »** Appela Quatre, désespéré.

Le jeune homme aux yeux cobalt haussa un sourcil en entendant son nom. **« - Quoi ? » **Répondit-il à Quatre, si son ami était assez fou pour lui chanter une sérénade, ce n'était pas sa faute, si son époux était aussi fou pour tenter de convaincre le blond d'aller remercier son ami, ce n'était pas non plus sa faute... _« Aaah »_Se lamenta-t-il intérieurement… Pourquoi était-il rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui ?

**« - Contrôle ta femme ! »** S'écria Quatre, il entendit le " hey !" indigné de Duo qui sur le coup lâcha sa prise sur la carafe ce qui permit à Quatre d'en profiter pour sortir de nouveau sur le balcon.

Il se pencha vers la rambarde. **« - Je vous avais dit de me laisser tranquille ! »** Cria-t-il avant de lui lancer l'eau qui tomba sur le pauvre guitariste qui accompagnait Trowa.

Quatre se pencha pour voir, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Trowa, il n'y avait que le pauvre guitariste mouillé, il haussa les épaules et rentra de nouveau dans la chambre, où il vit que Duo avait également disparu, mais Heero était encore là.

Heero soupira et indiqua la porte. **« - Il est descendu ouvrir à Trowa... »** Expliqua-t-il avec un regard d'excuse.

**« - Aaaaagh ! »** Cria Quatre et il sortit en courant de la pièce, avec l'aide de Duo, il n'arriverait jamais à faire comprendre à Trowa qu'il ne voulait rien... absolument rien avec lui... mais tandis qu'il descendait en courant les escaliers, un sourire se dessina sur son visage... bien qu'il était fâché... En dépit que cette situation était bizarre... il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver amusante...

_**À suivre….**_

**(1) la sérénade chantée par Trowa, je la laisse dans la langue d'origine, je trouve qu'elle est mieux ainsi**

**/Duo/ Avoue plutôt que tu avais pris tellement de retard dans ta traduction à cause des fic Naruto, dont tu te gaves à longueur de journée, que tu as décidé de tricher un peu.**

**/Hissha/ Ferme-là Duo et repart soutenir Quatre…**


	19. Chapitre 19

_**Auteur :**_ Kary-chan

_**Traductrice :** _Hissha.

_**Béta-lectrice :**_ Taki-chan

_**Couple :**_ 2x5 (platonique) ; 1x2 ; 4xDorothy (passé) ; 4x3 ??

**Chapitre :** 19/27** ; traduit :** 27/27

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

_**Genre :**_ AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre hommes, passez votre chemin.

* * *

_**J'achète ton amour**_

_**Chapitre 19**_

Elle venait d'arriver de son long voyage d'un mois, c'était quelque chose d'ennuyeux que de faire un voyage aussi long depuis sa ville natale jusqu'au village de Sahuatoba, mais c'était une faveur qu'elle faisait à son oncle, un ami de ce dernier qui vivait précisément dans ce village, lui demandait ses services. Et il était évident que quand son oncle parlait d'elle en disant que personne ne possédait sa capacité et son intelligence pour résoudre des enquête dont la police fermait le dossier manque de preuve, tout le monde voulait faire appelle à elle. Au début, en entendant parler de l'affaire, elle voulait refuser, parce que traverser un océan entier pour pouvoir résoudre ce cas n'était pas ce qu'elle aimait faire mais son oncle l'avait convaincu d'accorder cette faveur à son ami.

Elle sourit tandis qu'elle arrangeait le chapeau qui était élégamment posé sur sa tête, elle voulait mieux voir le village pittoresque dans lequel elle venait d'arriver, ce n'était pas comparable avec sa belle ville, parce que bien que ce village était aussi beau, mais rien ne serait aussi beau à ses yeux que sa chère ville.

Le premier arrêt qu'elle devait faire, avant d'aller à son hôtel, était de visiter le quartier général de police pour se documenter sur l'affaire qui l'amenait à venir enquêter ici. Elle héla une voiture et quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le commissariat, elle remercia le chauffeur quand il lui ouvrit la porte du carrosse et descendit immédiatement dans un bond.

Elle enleva son chapeau et regarda le bâtiment avant d'entrer, belle architecture sans aucun doute. Ils ne la firent pas attendre longtemps pour la présenter devant le dirigeant de ce lieu, ses traits avaient quelque chose d'européens, et sans doute qu'il aimait bien les scandales car ses longs cheveux blonds ne devaient pas être très accepté de la société.

**« - Je peux vous renseigner ? »** Lui demanda le jeune homme quand il sortit de son bureau pour venir à sa rencontre.

Avec un sourire elle lui tendit la main. **« - Lucrécia Noin... Monsieur... »**

**« - Milliardo... Peacecraft... »** Répondit-il encore quelque peu gêné, son oncle lui avait dit que c'était un enquêteur brillant, mais il ne s'était pas imagine faire face à une femme, surtout qu'elle était quelque peu particulière, tant par ses cheveux courts que par ses vêtements... puisqu'elle portait un pantalon masculin. Bien que cela ne lui enlevait pas la féminité de ses gestes, ni la beauté de son visage.

**« - Comme j'ai demandé à parler avec le chef de ce quartier général, je suppose qu'il s'agit de vous, donc je vais aller droit au but, j'ai besoin que vous me fournissiez tout sur le cas du décès de Madame Dorothy Winner... »** Déclara-t-elle sans dévier son regard des yeux bleus de Milliardo qui maintenant la regardait avec une mine contrarié.

Noin en voyant le regard de Milliardo se contenta de sourire. **« - Vous pensez qu'étant une femme, je ne peux pas être policier, n'est-ce pas ? Je regrette de vous désillusionner, parce que je suis... la meilleure de l'académie... graduée il y a seulement trois ans... Souhaitez-vous que je vous montre mes papiers qui notifient que je suis apte pour exercer ce que je fais ? »** Dit-elle en indiquant le sac qui était pendu à son épaule droite.

**« - Non, non... »** Répondit-il quelque peu peiné de voir que cette femme pensait qu'il était ainsi, c'est-à-dire un de ces machistes qui pensaient que les femmes ne pouvaient pas faire la même chose que les hommes ! Jamais... il reconnaissait pleinement la force des femmes... sa propre mère avait été une femme forte quand elle avait dû faire vivre sa famille quand son père était mort en la laissant veuve et enceinte... y compris cela... donner la vie à une autre personne était un simple signe de la grandeur des déesses, comme il aimait appeler en secret les femmes.

**« - Alors... pensez-vous que je pourrais regarder le dossier ? »** Dit-elle en souriant, cette question était seulement une manière de demander si il allait lui donner le dossier ou non.

Milliardo ébaucha un sourire complice, cette femme était très spéciale... **« - Les documents sont dans mon bureau... Je les ai gardés, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de suspect... mais je ne vois pas quoi... »** Il lui fit un signe pour qu'elle entre dans son bureau, et une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte derrière eux. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau qui contenait toute les preuves recueilli à propos de l'affaire.

**« - Je vois que vous avez continué à enquêter bien que l'on vous ai ordonné le contraire. »** Commenta Noin en s'asseyant et en croisant les jambes dans un geste élégant.

**« - Je l'ai déjà dit... il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue là-dedans... »**

**« - Pourriez-vous me dire les théories que vous avez eu jusqu'à présent ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle prenait la chemise que lui tendait Milliardo et parcourait les données.

**« - Il n'y a pas beaucoup de théories... ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment elle est arrivée ou a été porté dans cet endroit... Je veux dire... si elle avait eu une aventure... »**

**« - Oui... je comprends... quelqu'un faisant partie de la classe sociale de Madame Winner aurait choisi un motel plus classe... ou alors ils se seraient vus dans la maison de l'amant... Non ? »**

**« - En plus de cela, Madame Winner n'était pas une de ces personnes qui dissimulaient les choses… Croyez-moi, elle aurait mis les choses au clair avec les gens avant de s'engager avec quelqu'un d'autre, donc ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait eu une aventure »**

**« - Vous parlez comme si vous connaissiez très bien la victime... »** Dit-elle avec un ton qui dénotait qu'elle s'amusait de cette bizarre (pour ne pas dire macabre) conversation.

**« - Tout le monde dans le village connaissaient très bien son caractère... en outre c'était une cousine éloignée... »**

Noin porta une main à ses lèvres, signe d'intense réflexion. **« - Si tout le monde la connaissait... »**

**« - Bon... ne prenez pas mes mots au sens littéral... je dis juste que... elle était connue parce que son époux et elle, faisaient beaucoup d'œuvres de bienfaisance... »**

La jeune femme se contenta de soupirer**. « - Ce qui m'emmène à la même chose... à rien... Elle-même était connue dans les hautes classes sociale... une raison de plus pour que l'assassin la porte dans ce lieu... Un certain suspect ? » **Demanda-t-elle en prenant les photographies et en les observant avec attention, elle fronça les sourcils en le faisant, elle ne s'habituerait jamais tout à fait à... voir des cadavres.

**« - Deux... »**

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, attendant qu'il continue.

**« - Le mari... »**

Noin sourit, mais ça ressemblait plus à un sourire ironique. **« - Dites-moi pourquoi... et je vous dirais que c'est faux... »**

**« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire que vous me disiez que ce n'est pas lui, c'était un suspect par simple routine... (Vous savez, le mari a toujours une raison) mais c'est impossible qu'il l'est fait... il a un alibi d'un client qui l'avait occupé toute la journée du meurtre... mais même s'il aurait engagé quelqu'un pour commettre le crime... je ne crois pas que qu'il soit aussi idiot pour faire cela, de plus, il tenait beaucoup à elle... »**

**« - Sinon il ne m'aurait pas contacté... il n'aurait pas remué ciel et terre... le coût ne lui importe pas... il veut seulement que je retrouve l'assassin de son épouse... bien Monsieur Peacecraft, et le second suspect ? »**

Milliardo inspira profondément... il sentait qu'il trahissait son ami, mais si ses soupçons s'avéraient exacts et... malgré la forte amitié qui les liait tous les deux, rien ne le sauverait de payer sa faute. **« - C'est... Treize Maxwell... »** Dit-il dans un murmure, mais Noin fut parfaitement capable d'entendre le nom.

* * *

Il s'était écoulé presque trois mois depuis qu'il se cachait dans différents endroits, bien que cachait était un mot légèrement erroné selon Treize qui considérait cela comme seulement un voyage culturel dans tout son pays. 

Il avait beaucoup pensé, il ne savait pas si c'était bien de se faire voir par des connaissances, outre le fait qu'il courait le risque qu'en allant au Domaine il se heurte avec Heero ou Duo, mais il avait des affaires à régler avec cette gamine à la langue bien trop pendue... Cela ne le dévierait pas beaucoup de son voyage... ça ne lui prendrait pas longtemps.

Ca ne l'étonna pas quand en entrant il trouva le Domaine pratiquement désert... indiquant ainsi que la saison de récolte n'était pas encore terminé. Il était évident que Treize n'était pas idiot, avant d'entrer il avait demandé à un des gamins qui jouaient à proximité de la maison si le patron était présent, et on lui avait dit que ni Monsieur et ni " Madame" n'étaient présent en ce moment.

C'est donc d'un pas confiant qu'il partit à la recherche de la gamine, il ne tarda pas à la trouver, usurpant le poste de maîtresse de maison qu'elle convoitait, elle se trouvait dans le salon principal, installait sur un sofa.

**« - Tiens donc... regardez qui est revenu... "Monsieur " Treize. »** Fit Relena avec un sourire ironique quand elle le vit entrer dans la pièce.

**« - Tu devrais faire attention quand tu parles avec tes supérieurs ma jolie... »**

Relena croisa les bras. **« - Surveillez vos mots... »**

**« - Et toi veille aux tiens... parce que apparemment tu aimes bien ne pas avoir ta langue dans ta poche... n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Oh, vous vous référez au fait que j'ai dit à Monsieur que sa femme le trompait… Oui... je l'ai dit... mais apparemment vous et toute votre famille de démons avez ensorcelé mon Monsieur... »**

**« - Ah... des mots tellement sages venant d'une tête brûlée... quand au sujet de ce mariage... soit il est ensorcelé par nous... soit il est ensorcelé par vous... »**

**« - Je vous ai dit de faire attention à ce que vous disiez ! »** Répondit Relena, son sourire disparaissant immédiatement.

**« - Je t'ai donné une bonne arme... la séduction… mais de toute évidence tu n'as rien dans la cervelle et tu es une simple d'esprit, ma jolie. »** Dit-il en se dirigeant vers un fauteuil et en se laissant tomber dedans. **« - Et qu'as-tu obtenu de ta petite révélation ? Rien, absolument rien... et non... personne n'a ensorcelé ce stupide Yuy... c'est simplement... un idiot amoureux d'un homme... »** Dit-il en regardant Relena dans les yeux, non, il n'avait pas dit cette information négligemment, Treize avait choisi chacun de ses mots.

**« - Que... Qu'avez-vous dit ? »** Demanda la jeune fille dont le visage avait pali, un homme ?... C'était pourquoi... elle... ne l'intéressait pas... alors il ne s'intéressait pas non plus à Madame Di ?... ce mariage avec cette gamine était seulement une farce ?... c'est pourquoi il l'avait rejeté la fois où elle s'était pratiquement offerte à lui sur un plateau d'argent ? Et pendant une fraction de seconde tout dans sa tête paraissait logique, mais seulement pendant quelques secondes.

**« - En effet... tu l'as dis toi-même... notre famille est une famille de démons... des démons maudits capables de tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitent... et mon frère... en effet... frère... désirait avoir ton patron... »** Bien sûr... Treize lui révélait toute la vérité... et bien sûr... la vérité selon lui. **« - Et il l'a obtenu... c'était tellement facile de le tromper... lui faire croire qu'il était amoureux d'une femme... qu'il se mariait avec une jolie jeune fille... et il a vu en réalité que c'était mon frère… »** Il sourit avec satisfaction en voyant la jeune fille écarquiller les yeux et nier lentement de la tête.

**« - Vous me mentez… comment se peut-il que... ? »**

**« - Tu te demandais le motif de leur première dispute... c'était à cause de ça... il avait découvert que c'était un homme... mais ah... une fois de plus mon "démon" de frère a réussit à amadouer Heero, au point qu'il ne l'a pas rejeté... hahahaha n'est-ce pas ironique, ma jolie ? Il a choisi un homme au lieu de toi... c'est vraiment digne d'une mise en scène... quelle humiliation tu dois ressentir... »** Rigola-t-il tandis qu'il posait son bras sur l'accoudoir et plaçait son menton dans sa paume, en voyant l'expression de la jeune fille, il sentait qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui pour le frapper ou essayer de le griffer.

**« - VOUS MENTEZ, VOUS MENTEZ, VOUS MENTEZ ! »** C'était trop... ce n'était pas la vérité... et toutefois, une fois de plus tout s'emboitait dans sa tête... absolument tout... maudit Heero Yuy... maudit...

Treize la retenait par les poignets pour éviter qu'elle continue à le frapper. **« - Non, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois démontrer ta colère... c'est à Heero... c'est lui qui mérite ta vengeance, ma jolie... »**

Les yeux de Relena étaient brouillés par les larmes d'humiliation. **« - C'est un maudit... maudit... »** Mais malgré cela, elle continuait de l'aimer. **« - S'il n'est pas à moi... il ne sera à personne... »** Dit-elle finalement.

**« - Je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un comme toi me veuille autant. »** Dit Treize d'un ton ironique.

Mais la tristesse de Relena fut remplacée par colère... **« - Ca ne se passera pas ainsi... Je dirais à tout le monde que c'est un maudit pédé ! » **Cria-t-elle avec colère. **« - Je veux voir cela avant qu'il soit mort, vous comprenez !... Je veux voir son honneur être détruit... »**

**« - Et ton propre honneur ?... rejetée par un homme parce qu'il aime un autre homme... c'est un déshonneur... »** Fit l'ainé des Maxwell.

Elle essuya ses larmes avec un mouchoir.** « - Que voulez-vous ? Vous voulez que je le tue, n'est-ce pas ? Mais même s'il m'a fait beaucoup souffrir... je n'aurais pas la colère suffisante pour le tuer... en ce moment je le haïs et je l'aime à la fois... » **Répondit Relena, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

**« - Toi non... mais quelqu'un d'autre pourrait... »**

**« - Je ne fréquente pas des gens de cet acabit... »**

**« - Toi non... par contre moi... »** Mais Relena le coupa soudainement.

**« - Tu es le frère de cette "chose" dont est amoureux mon Monsieur... haha… tu crois que je te ferais confiance ? »**

**« - Tu n'as pas compris... nous les Maxwell sommes des démons. »** Mentit-il. **« - Et nous ne nous importons pas de la famille... seul nos caprices et nos bénéfices nous importe… et dans mon cas… si Heero mourait... pour moi se serait un grand, un très grand bénéfice. »**

**« - Alors d'accord... tuez-le... »** Dit-elle avec froideur.

**« - Et qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en échange, ma jolie ? »**

**« - Vous venez de le dire non ?... qu'en mourant vous obtiendriez de grands bénéfices... »**

**« - Oh en effet... mais ça je les obtiendrai de toutes manières... mais si c'est moi qui le tue... qu'est-ce que j'aurais de plus ? »**

**« - Quelque chose me dit que vous voulez de l'argent... »**

**« - Non... ce que je veux... c'est toi. »** Répondit-il avec un sourire et en la dévorant pratiquement des yeux. Relena se figea en sentant le regard bleu de l'homme face à elle lui parcourir le corps des pieds à la tête.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, l'homme attendant la réponse et la fille ne sachant que répondre. Treize ne pouvait pas cesser de sourire, est-ce que quelque chose l'intéressait plus que l'argent ? Oui... satisfaire ses désirs et ses instincts...

* * *

**« - Apparemment vous ne comprenez pas, n'est-ce pas ? »** Dit Quatre dès qu'il entra dans la salle où Duo avait conduit Trowa, ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire.

En soupirant Quatre lui indiqua de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau, car il ne voulait pas que tout le monde entende tout de l'entretien qu'il aurait avec Monsieur Barton.

Et avant d'entrer Quatre lança un regard noir à Duo qui disait clairement _"tu me le paieras ensuite", _mais même si Quatre lui lançait ce regard le jeune garçon se contenta de sourire, il savait que quelque chose de bon ressortirait de tout ça... mais il ne savait pas si ce serait bon pour Quatre ou pour Trowa, il espérait que se serait pour les deux.

Le silence qui s'installa après qu'il eut fermé la porte commença à peser, Quatre regarder avec un froncement de sourcil un Trowa calme et souriant qui le regardait également.

**« - Non... j'ai très bien compris... mais voyez-vous... si je fais ce qui vous me demandez j'irais contre mes principes et mes croyances. »**

À ces mots Quatre se sentit gêné. **« - Comment ? »**

**« - J'ai toujours dit et clamé aux quatre vents que, quand j'aurais trouvé la personne qui volerait mon cœur, je ne la laisserait pas partir… pour rien au monde... »**

**« - Je regrette de mettre un terme à ces idéaux aussi chimérique (1)... mais je crois que vous vous trompez de personne... je vous l'ai déjà dit... je ne peux pas y répondre. »**

**« - Parce que je suis homme. »**

Quatre soupira désespérément. **« - Je vous ai déjà dit que non... mon cœur appartient et appartiendra toujours à mon épouse... »**

**« - Vous vivez dans le passé… Vous vivez de souvenirs. »** Lui dit Trowa.

**« - Et alors ?... Vous ne devriez pas vous mêler de ma vie. »**

**« - Je m'en mêle parce que vous m'importez... Vous ne devez pas vivre de souvenirs... »**

**« - Donc vous aussi vous me demandez de l'oublier... »**

**« - Oui... »** Confessa Trowa sans paraître peiné. **« - Mais je ne vous demande pas de l'oublier complètement... seulement d'oublier ce qui vous tracasse vraiment… oublier ce qui vous cause cette douleur... et c'est donc inévitablement que je vous demande d'oublier Dorothy parce que se sont ces souvenirs qui vous blessent... » **Fit-il très sûr de lui-même. Quatre se contenta de le regarder d'un air inquisiteur, mais Trowa ne le laissa pas parler. **« - Je vous demande d'oublier votre douleur et de reprendre la vie là où elle est, Quatre... et je vous demande d'oublier mais vous ne le pouvez pas... et vous me demandez la même chose... mais je ne le peux pas non plus... vous me demandez de cesser de vous aimer... comme vous-même on vous demande de faire. »**

Les mots se bloquèrent dans la gorge de Quatre, que fallait-il dire à cela ?... étrangement les mots de Monsieur Barton étaient véridique... mais comment pouvait-il lui demander d'extraire un sentiment de son cœur, quand ce dernier pouvait lui faire oublier Dorothy ?... ah... mais l'amour de Trowa était impossible... et son ancien amour n'était plus... mais était-ce si impossible que cela de continuer à garder cet amour pour quelqu'un qui n'était plus avec lui ?

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise... la tête lui faisait trop mal. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, et la proximité de cet homme au regard calme, le fit retourner à la réalité. **« - Je ne veux pas vous laissez à un fantôme du passé... et encore moins vous laissez vous enfermer dans la douleur. »** Lui dit-il avec une voix calme.

Quatre sourit devant les mots de Trowa. **« - Est-ce tellement mauvais pour tout le monde que je continue à l'aimer ? »** cette question lui revenait sans cesse depuis des mois. **« - parce qu'ils ne me laissent pas en paix... »**.

**« - Non... ce n'est pas mauvais que vous continuiez pas à l'aimer... »** Répondit Trowa en sentant un nœud lourd dans sa gorge.** « - mais ce n'est pas bien de vivre dans ces souvenirs... Vous pouvez y penser... mais continuait à vivre... Quatre... je vous... » **Ses mains se resserrèrent encore plus sur les épaules du blond.

**« - Ca suffit. »** Le fit-il taire avec une voix dure et en lui faisant de nouveau face, et les regards bleu et émeraude se firent également face.

Le regard de Trowa démontrait une tristesse mais aussi de la colère. **« - Alors démontrez-le... »**

Le jeune avocat fut étonné par les mots sans sens du jeune Barton, mais ce dernier les clarifia immédiatement. **« - Si vous ressentez tant de douleur face à sa perte... démontrez-le... pleurez-la !... ne gardez pas ces sentiments en vous, créant ce masque de froideur que vous portez maintenant... si vous voulez vivre dans un passé dont vous savez qu'il ne pourra pas revenir, faites-le, personne ne vous en empêchera... avant vos yeux montraient une mer déchainée... mais à présent, ils sont sans vie, sans émotion. »** Lui dit-il tandis qu'il se levait et lui tournait le dos, en serrant les poings.

**« - Je ne peux pas. »** Répondit Quatre sans élever la voix ou exprimer de tristesse. **« - je ne peux pas briser ça pour ma fille... je ne peux pas le faire… »**

**« - Alors... vous faites en sorte qu'elle perde son père jours après jour... parce que vous vous laissez mourir ? »** Demanda Trowa en se tournant pour le voir de nouveau, sa voix devenant plus dure à cause de la colère de savoir que Quatre souffrait et qu'il ne pouvait pratiquement rien faire.

**« - Je ne me laisse pas mourir... »** Réfuta Quatre en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**« - C'est vous qui le dites... »** Répondit Trowa d'une voix faible. **« - Mais je vois autre chose... Quatre. »** Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte et en s'arrêtant avant de la franchir. **« - Quand vous serez prêt à vous confronter à vos véritables sentiments... quand vous serez prêt à sortir de cette solitude que vous vous êtes imposée... quand vous serez prêt à laisser sortir cette tristesse... quand vous serez prêt à laisser tout ça derrière vous... je serai là pour vous... en tant qu'ami où peut-être plus... parce que je vous l'ai déjà dit Quatre... et je sais que vous ne pourrez jamais cesser d'aimer votre épouse... je ne pourrai pas vous laisser ne pas aimer non plus... vous voyez comment sont les êtres humains..? Nous nous accrochons à ce que nous souhaitons... consciemment ou inconsciemment, nous blessons les autres ou nous-mêmes. » **Il soupira. **« - Mais je regrette de ruiner votre temps avec mes stupides philosophies… au revoir Quatre. »**

Quel avait été tout ce dialogue étrange ? Et pourquoi... pourquoi sentait-il soudainement vide... cette sensation étrange de ne pas pouvoir respirer ? Fatigué... il était fatigué... dégoûté... il voulait simplement... il se passa la main dans les cheveux en enlevant des mèches qui lui tombait en avant, il ouvrit avec force la porte du bureau et monta jusqu'à sa chambre... seul... il voulait être seul... Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne comprenait ce simple concept !...

… Etre seul pour se noyer dans les souvenirs... pour se laisser tomber dans l'abîme de souvenirs... seul pour... mourir peu à peu... il sourit avec ironie... qu'est-ce que cela lui faisait ?... c'était ce qu'il voulait... et en même temps il ne voulait pas penser à tout ça... ne pouvait-il pas se laisser vaincre par la douleur ?

Bon sang... en effet c'était certain, il souhaitait parfois oublier Dorothy... l'oublier parce que penser à elle lui faisait mal au plus profond de son âme, mais elle était présente dans chaque souvenir... dans chaque chose... elle était présent dans cette maison... son rire... son parfum... son tout... son essence était dans cette maison... il sourit amèrement... oui, il le voyait maintenant... il voyait comment il s'était laissé sombrer dans sa propre misère... sans dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement… il s'installa en face du petit secrétaire et ouvrit petite boite contentant toute la correspondance de Dorothy, il sourit, il y avait aussi le journal à la couverture noire et bords dorés dans lequel la jeune femme écrivait toujours... Combien de fois l'avait-il observé en train d'écrire dans ce journal ?

Je le pris entre ses mains, en caressant la couverture de cuir... il hésita à l'ouvrir mais se résolut à le faire, mais en le faisant, une petite feuille rose, ce genre de feuille qu'elle utilisait toujours pour écrire des poèmes ou ses pensées, tomba au sol, il se baissa pour la ramasser tout en reposant le journal et observa de plus près la feuille.

Il hésita quelque seconde, le temps à son corps de dire à son cœur de batte de nouveau alors que son regard se posait sur le bord supérieur droit de la feuille pour voir la date qui y était écrite, mais rien... il n'y avait pas de date.

Encore intrigué et sentant que son cœur se faisait lourd, il commença à lire...

_"Quatre,_

_Encore en ce moment je doute d'écrire cette lettre... je ne sais pas... je crois que j'écris cela parce que j'ai peur... tu riais de mes peurs d'enfant... mais aujourd'hui je viens d'apprendre que je porte notre enfant dans mon ventre et j'en ressens autant de peur que de joie._

_J'ai peur que quelque chose de mal m'arrive… j'ai peur de te laisser seul... peur de ne plus pouvoir être avec toi... non, je n'ai pas peur de mourir... j'ai peur de ce qu'il t'arriverait si je ne suis plus là..._

_Peut-être est-ce des idioties mais je me souviens que ma mère est morte en me donnant le jour... et j'ai peur parce que je me souviens de ce que mon père à vécu après cela... il a aimé ma mère jusqu'à sa mort et même après, mais, il était triste de connaître la solitude dans laquelle il s'était mit lui-même._

_Je ne voudrais pas que cela t'arrive... Quatre, si je venais à mourir lors de l'accouchement... si cela devait arriver un jour... ne ferme pas ton cœur et aime à nouveau... ne rejette pas tout autre personne qui t'aime et que tu trouve spécial... Aime-la comme tu l'as fais pour moi..._

_Dieu... je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris cette lettre... peut-être comme je l'ai dit au début est-ce parce que j'ai peur..._

_Je t'aime Quatre, et je remercie le ciel de t'avoir mit sur mon chemin et de t'avoir connue... "_

Et c'est ainsi que se terminait la lettre... le regard de Quatre était perdu dans le vide... la lettre tomba de nouveau au sol sans qu'il ne le remarque vraiment... il étouffait... être dans cette maison l'étouffait...

Il sortit en courant de la demeure sans dire à personne où il allait... et il marcha dans les rues sans se préoccupait de la manière dont les gens le regardait, sans doute son visage était décomposé par le désaccord, son cœur endoloris réclamait un repos... son corps avait besoin de se reposer de tous ces sentiments qui se rassemblaient et qu'il avait enfermé dans son cœur... sa poitrine lui faisait si mal...

Il ignora la route, il ignora toute personne qui s'approchait pour lui demander s'il allait bien, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus rien ressentir... il ignora quand les nuages couvrirent le soleil dans un évident signe de pluie et ignora l'incessante averse qui maintenant le mouillait complètement.

Il ne savait pas avec précision où il allait, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il marchait, mais il sourit tristement en remarquant jusqu'où ses pas l'avait conduit... il était là... était-il prêt ? Il ne le savait pas, il savait seulement qu'il voulait donner du repos à son âme, à son cœur, à son corps.

Il voulait seulement sortir de l'abîme de souvenir... sa main se tendit pour frapper à la porte... il ne dû pas attendre longtemps avant qu'elle s'ouvre. **« - Je suis prêt à ouvrir mon cœur... »**

Trowa fut très surpris de le voir là, trempé par la pluie et avec une profonde douleur ancrée dans ses yeux, le blond s'avança vers lui et dans un mouvement surprenant il l'enlaça de ses bras et dissimula son visage dans sa poitrine... Et à cause de la pluie, Trowa ne vit pas les larmes du jeune homme se confondre avec l'eau.

Toutefois il répondit à l'étreinte, entourant le corps qui était agité dans ses bras... pendant un moment il pensa que ces soubresauts étaient dû au froid parce que Quatre était trempé, toutefois les sanglots qui arrivèrent à ses oreille lui indiquèrent autre chose... Quatre pleurait.

Et il ne put rien faire d'autre que de rester là... enlaçant le blond... triste de voir sa douleur mais heureux parce que le jeune avocat la partageait avec lui. Et avait-il dit quelque chose sur le paradoxe de la vie ?

_**À suivre….**_

**(1) Pour ceux qui ont du mal avec ce mot, ça veut seulement dire que ce sont des sentiments imaginaires, irréels, en bref, Quatre n'y croit absolument pas.**

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à Nass ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; Cyndie ; kasufu ; lucy-hp ; Iroko ; The Disturbed Angel et ilham. _**


	20. Chapitre 20

_**Titre :** J'achète ton amour _

_**Auteur :** Kary-chan_

_**Traductrice :** Hissha._

_**Béta-lectrice :** Taki-chan_

_**Couple :** 2x5 (platonique) ; 1x2 ; 4xDorothy (passé) ; 4x3_

_**Chapitre :** 20/27** ; traduit :** 27/27_

_**Disclaimer:** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan._

_**Genre :** AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre hommes, passez votre chemin._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews à marnie02 ; Lynshan ; ilham ; zashikiwarashi ; lucy-hp ; ElangelCaido ; shuichi ; Dragonneva ; jenny ; Nass ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO **et** nagoyaka**._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_J'achète ton amour_

_Chapitre 20_

Il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps qu'il avait passé avec le blond dans ses bras, à écouter ses sanglots qui secouaient son corps, et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de resserrer son étreinte pour lui démontrer qu'il était là, que tout allait bien, et que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'il pleure contre son épaule.

Quelques instants plus tard, les pleurs de Quatre commencèrent à se calmer et les bras de Trowa se resserrèrent avec force alors que le corps du blond s'affaissait complètement contre lui, inconscient.

Il regarda le visage calme de Quatre, il sourit doucement, en caressant les joues encore mouillées par ses larmes... il était heureux... au moins, Quatre était venu à lui... il avait reconnu qu'il avait besoin de lui... et c'était... bien... il avait remporté une première bataille pour conquérir l'amour de Quatre. Il lui restait surement plein de batailles... mais... s'il avait gagné celle-là... il avait l'espoir qu'il gagnerait les autres aussi.

Il le souleva avec une facilité suprême dans ses bras, il était déjà tard... et s'il le ramenait ainsi chez lui, dans ses bras et inconscient la moitié du village serait au courant. Et si Quatre apprenait cela en se réveillant... il se mettrait surement en colère contre lui.

C'est pourquoi le mieux était de le laisser dormir dans sa chambre, et demain il laisserait l'avocat décider lui-même de ce qu'il ferait... ou de qu'ils feraient, parce qu'il n'était pas encore très sûr de la signification des mots que lui avait dit Quatre en arrivant.

Il essaya de monter les escaliers précautionneusement pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur et ses neveux (son beau-frère était récemment partit en voyage), et évidemment pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme qu'il portait dans ses bras et qui respirait maintenant tranquillement, plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Et d'une manière douce, il le coucha dans le lit, lui enleva ses chaussures, et le couvrit avec les couvertures.

Et il saisit une couverture supplémentaire et s'installa le plus confortablement dans le sofa qui était dans la même pièce... Il regarda une dernière fois Quatre avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Quand il se réveilla, Quatre dormait toujours.

Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques secondes, mais le soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux blancs lui indiqua qu'il avait dormi beaucoup plus longtemps.

Il doutait sérieusement que le blond se réveillerait maintenant car son corps avait besoin d'énormément de repos, et de plus, il était confortablement installé. Il décida donc de descendre pour boire une tasse de café afin de terminer de se réveiller totalement.

Sa sœur était également réveillée, elle avait vu hier l'expression décomposé de son frère... c'est pourquoi elle avait décidé que pour lui rendre un peu de sa joie, elle lui préparerait elle-même un petit-déjeuner succulent, elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre pour lui demander de quoi il aurait spécialement envie.

Elle ouvrit la porte silencieusement, si Trowa dormait encore, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, mais le lit de son frère n'était pas occupé par son frère mais par... à ce moment-là l'occupant bougea dans son sommeil, prémices d'un futur réveil, et elle s'empressa de refermer la porte toujours silencieusement, un sourire sur le visage.

Trowa qui avait décidé de prendre son café dans sa chambre remonta donc, mais quand il vit sa sœur derrière la porte de sa chambre, et arborant un sourire niais et victorieux, il s'empressa de clarifier les choses.

**« - Non... Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Catherine... »** Dit-il, mais sa sœur ne prit pas en compte son air sérieux et se contenta d'agrandir son sourire.

**« - Mais je ne pense rien... »** Répondit-elle avec une voix douce, en s'éloignant de la porte et en commençant à descendre les escaliers, mais elle s'arrêta après avoir descendu quelques marches et se retourna. **« - Mais petit-frère... donne-moi le secret pour qu'un garçon aussi beau puisse dormir un jour dans mon lit... »** Puis elle fit volte-face en termina de descendre en courant les escaliers afin d'éviter que Trowa ne la poursuive.

**« - Tu ne cesseras jamais de te comporter comme une gamine... »** S'écria Trowa fâché, bien que ses joues soit devenue étrangement rouges après avoir écouté le commentaire infantile de sa sœur aînée.

Il avait entendu la porte se refermer, bien que la personne l'avait fait de manière douce... il était réveillé mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, le parfum de l'oreiller où reposait sa tête n'était pas habituel... c'en était un autre, et étrangement cela le soulageait, peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait plus se rappeler du parfum de Dorothy.

Il se retourna et consentit finalement à ouvrir les yeux pour regarder un plafond inconnu. Son regard parcourut ensuite la chambre, il ne la reconnaissait pas, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas, il se rappelait de l'endroit où il s'était arrêté hier soir, il descendit du lit et porta une main à son front.

_**« Je me suis donné en spectacle hier. »**_ Pensa-t-il, tous ses sentiments et sa douleur avait atteint les limites de son corps... et lui, il s'était soulagé dans les bras de Trowa, celui qu'il considérait pratiquement comme un inconnu, mais était-ce parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas, ou parce que Trowa lui avait offert son soutient et une épaule pour pleurer ?

Il pensait à peine à ce qu'il dirait à Trowa quand ce dernier entra dans la chambre, et se stoppa sur le seuil en le voyant réveillé et le regarda fixement.

Il n'avait pas réellement encore pensé à ce qu'il dirait... c'est pourquoi ces mots sortirent presque sans qu'il le veuille de sa bouche, et il dit inconsciemment : **« - Vous devrez être patient. »**

Ces mots ne furent pas du tout mal pris par Trowa, qui se contenta seulement de rire doucement. **« - Quatre... Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai déjà fait preuve de patience jusqu'à maintenant ? Attendre plus ne me dérangera pas. »** Fit-il en s'approchant de lui et en lui tendant une tasse de café.

Quatre prit la tasse qu'il lui offrait et lui répondit, avec ce sérieux étrange qu'il conservait quand il parlait avec lui. **« - Oui... mais j'ai besoin de plus de temps... et je suis disposé à... à ce que... nous soyons un couple. »** Dit-il en détournant le regard en terminant sa phrase.

Trowa était assis au bord du lit près de Quatre, et buvait une gorgée de café quand il entendit cela, il s'étouffa presque avec le liquide qu'il venait de boire parce que cela lui paraissait incroyable... mais pour être sincère ça lui paraissait incroyable d'avoir entendu les mots "soyons un couple " dit par Quatre.

Le silence s'éternisa de la chambre tandis que Trowa toussait doucement, c'est pourquoi Quatre regarda le châtain de ses yeux bleus et déclara : **« - Enfin il est évident qu'après mon acte laborieux d'hier vous ne vouliez pas… »** Disait-il ses mots avec un ton de reproche ?... lui... Depuis quand faisait-il des crises pour cela ?

**« - Pleurer n'a rien de laborieux Quatre. »** Lui dit Trowa en souriant. **« - Et maintenant que tu m'as accepté comment crois-tu que je pourrais te repousser ?... tu n'es pas un jeu pour moi... j'ai fait tout cela parce qu'en vérité je suis intéressé par toi... je t'aime, Quatre. » **Dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus de Quatre, il le prit par la nuque et il l'embrassa doucement.

Bien qu'au bout de cinq secondes, il se retrouva sur le sol quand il fut repoussé par Quatre.

**« - Pardon ! »** S'excusa immédiatement Quatre en se déplaçant au bord du lit, ses joues prenant une teinte bien rouge. En vérité il n'avait pas voulu faire cela... il avait simplement... eut un réflexe.

**« - Il n'y a pas problème... »** Répondit Trowa... il comprenait parce que Quatre lui avait signalé qu'il devrait attendre un peu, il se releva et s'agenouilla à côté du lit. **« - Mais tu devras t'habituer à ce que je... »** Commença-t-il en s'approchant du visage de Quatre. **« - …t'embrasse »** Dit-il en unissant à nouveaux leurs lèvres, et heureusement, Quatre ne le rejeta pas cette fois...

Enfin il le l'aurait pas rejeté si Catherine n'était pas entré à ce moment-là pour demander si l'hôte voulait quelque chose de spécial pour le petit-déjeuner...

**« - Catherine ! Ne t'a-t-on jamais apprit à frapper avant d'entrer ? »** Demanda Trowa fâché... Quatre se leva du lit arrangeant sa chemise, le rouge de ses joues s'accentua encore plus, et il était évident que... il essayait de ne pas croiser son regard de sa nouvelle "belle-sœur".

Catherine avait ses mains devant la bouche, feignant d'être très gênée d'être entré, mais en réalité elle dissimulait le sourire qui lui échappait malgré elle. **« - Je suis désolé... je vous attends pour... déjeuner. » **Et elle referma la porte.

**« - Quatre… pardonne-la... c'est que… »** Il se demanda brièvement si c'était osé de dire que sa soeur était folle… non, s'il disait ça Quatre croirait que la folie serait de famille.

Bien que c'était déjà ce qui s'était dit dans l'esprit du jeune avocat. **« - Ce n'est pas grave... de toutes manières... je dois rentrer à la maison... ils vont se demander où j'ai dormi... et ils doivent être inquiets. »** Dit-il en terminant d'arranger sa chemise, bien que ses efforts pour la rendre présentable était vain... on voyait qu'il avait dormi avec elle.

Trowa s'approcha de Quatre et passa sa main dans les fins cheveux blonds. **« - alors... que devenons-nous... ? »**

Quatre rougit, mais le fait qu'il lui pose la question le contraria quelque peu. **« - Nous sommes un couple... bien que évidemment... pour certaines raisons... nous ne pourrons pas le montrer en public. »** Dit-il en le regardant sérieusement.

Mais son regard se voila quelque peu quand il vit que Trowa s'inclinait de nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser... **« - Tout ce qui m'importe à moi, c'est que tu m'aimes... ce que pensent les autres ça m'est égal. »** Fit Trowa.

Quatre avait encore du mal à être embrasser par quelqu'un… par quelqu'un d'autre que Dorothy… mais oui... il voulait suivre sa vie et essayer d'aimer à nouveau... il devrait s'habituer... en outre... ce n'était pas du tout mauvais, pensa-t-il, et à cet instant, il répondit au baiser.

En sortant de la demeure Barton, Quatre avait beaucoup de pensées, beaucoup de doutes et beaucoup d'espoirs dans son cœur et dans sa tête… il espérait que ça ne serait pas mauvais... il espérait que cela fonctionne... et il espérait que la chaleur qu'il commençait à sentir dans son cœur était un amour vrai pour Trowa, il savait que c'était très facile de confondre des sentiments de gratitudes avec ceux de l'amour.

* * *

**« - Heero... »** Fit une fois de plus Duo avec voix presque infantile.

**« - C'est un grand garçon... nous ne pouvons pas sortir le chercher. »** Lui répondit-il alors qu'il terminait de lire une feuille de son journal.

**« - Oui... mais je t'ai déjà dit... il a trouvé cette lettre de Dorothy. »** Il tentait en vain d'expliquer à son "mari" comment il voyait les choses, pour lui, Quatre était dans un état dépressif et lire ce que contenait cette lettre ne l'aiderait pas vraiment... mais Heero ne comprenait pas ce point de vue.

**« - Oui... et je t'ai déjà dit que s'il se serait passé quelque chose de mauvais, nous l'aurions su. »** Répondit-il sans lever le regard du journal, parce qu'en vérité, il cherchait un quelconque article parlant d'un "célèbre avocat saute d'un pont" ou "un célèbre avocat est retrouvé mort" mais rien de rien... mais cela ne lui indiquait pas l'endroit où se trouvait le blond.

La veille, en fin d'après-midi, Heero et Duo avaient été étonné d'apprendre que _« Monsieur Quatre est sorti de la maison » _mais cela n'était pas un problème... comme le disait Heero, il était assez grand pour veiller sur lui-même... le problème était qu'ils avaient attendu jusqu'à dix heures... onze heures... et à deux heures du matin Quatre n'était toujours pas rentré. Ce qui avait grandement inquiété Duo et Nana Abbot... et par conséquent cela signifiait qu'ils étaient resté debout toute la nuit à attendre que Quatre arrive... résumé de l'histoire de la longue nuit de Heero : Duo ne l'avait pas laissé dormir en lui demandant toute les cinq minutes de sortir à la recherche de Quatre.

Mais évidemment, Heero n'avait pas cédé, il savait qu'à un moment ils devraient respecter la douleur de blond, et qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il arriverait à supportait les _"s'il te plaît Heero"_ de Duo, c'est pourquoi il soupçonnait que si Quatre ne rentrerait pas dans l'après-midi, ils sortiraient à sa recherche... mais où ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée... Mais Heero était sur que Duo remuerait ciel et terre pour retrouver son ami.

**« - Maître Quatre ! »** Fit alors la voix de Nana Abbott depuis le couloir de l'entrée, Duo et Heero sortirent et virent Quatre se faire serrer affectueusement contre Nana.

**« - Pardonne-moi pour ne pas t'avoir informé, Nana... »** Fit Quatre avec un sourire tandis que son ancienne gouvernante couvrait son visage de baisers.

**« - Et alors ? Moi aussi j'étais inquiet pour toi »** Dit Duo en serrant les lèvres comme s'il était réellement en colère contre Quatre.

**« - Pardonne-moi aussi... et pardon à Heero tout cela à dû t'inquiéter également. »** Fit le blond en souriant en regardant le jeune héritier.

Heero se contenta de faire un geste signalant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. **« - Je t'ai dit qu'il allait bien. »** Dit-il à Duo avant de se retourner pour rentrer dans la pièce.

Quatre sourit devant le commentaire de Heero, qui démontrait qu'il avait été lui aussi inquiet pour lui, soudain, tout se mit à tourner autour de lui, et son front le brulait... il commençait à se sentir mal. **« - Je vais aller dormir un peu... »** Dit-il en faisant un pas vers les escaliers mais il ne put aller plus loin car il s'évanouit, par chance il ne toucha pas le sol parce que Duo parvint à le rattraper à la dernière seconde, et ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux par terre.

**« - Quatre ! »** Duo le retourna dans ses bras et lui infligea des petites gifles sur ses joues, ce qui lui fit remarquer que le jeune homme était brulant de fièvre.

Quand Quatre revint à lui, il se trouvait dans son lit, il sentait son corps flottait et sans ouvrir les yeux, il entendit les voix du couple Yuy lui parvenir aux oreilles, il allait leur faire savoir qu'il était réveillé, mais préféra se taire et écouter la discussion un moment.

**« - Il est normal qu'il soit tombé malade... il est sorti hier sous l'orage. »** Fit Duo.

**« - Outre le fait que ces défenses humanitaires soient affaiblies, ça ne me surprend pas vu qu'il a trop longtemps négligé sa santé, il a de la chance de n'avoir attrapé qu'un simple rhume.. »** Entendit-il dire Heero, il sentit qu'il était sur sa droite et qu'il posait quelque chose sur la petite table de nuit. **« - Pour le moment il doit se reposer... »**

**« - Quelque chose te tracasse ? »** Demanda Duo après un bref silence.

**« - Non... c'est seulement que... il devrait plus se reposer... sans travailler... se reposer seulement... je crois que ça l'aiderait un peu... »**

**« - Bien Heero. »** Fit finalement Quatre en ouvrant les yeux, il leur sourit et continua à parler. **« - Tu es le médecin ici, donc... je pense qu'il serait temps que je t'écoute. »**

Heero fut un peu surpris quand il entendit la voix de Quatre et se retourna pour le regarder, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le jeune blond s'était réveillé. **« - C'est ce que je te conseille... ton corps "pour ne pas dire aussi ton esprit" a besoin de repos... »**

Duo fronça les sourcils, en plein réflexion. **« - S'il a besoin de reposer... pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas au Domaine avec nous ? L'air frais du domaine t'aiderait, tu ne crois pas Heero ? »**

**« - Hn. »** Répondit ce dernier.

Le jeune avocat qui se trouvait dans son lit, sourit. **« - S'il n'y a pas de problème avec ton "mari"... j'accepte ton invitation... »**

**« - Il est évident qu'il n'y a pas problème... n'est-ce pas qu'il n'y a pas problème, Heero ? »**

**« - Non... tu es le bienvenu dans notre maison autant que tu le souhaiteras. »** Répondit Heero en sortant de la chambre avec sa trousse de médecin à la main, il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser... puis on voyait clairement que le jeune homme avait besoin de repos, outre le fait que lui-même les avait accueilli à chaque fois que Duo en avait envie... et la plus forte raison qui le poussait à accepter était qu'il considérait Quatre comme un ami proche pour ne pas dire un parent éloigné, Duo le considérant comme son grand frère.

Les deux hommes sortirent, et Quatre perdit son sourire, il tourna la tête vers la petite table de nuit pour prendre un peu d'eau, il se rendit compte maintenant que cette sensation de flotter était en partie dû aux médicaments que lui avait sûrement donné Heero pour faire baisser sa fièvre alors qu'il était inconscient, et prit le verre d'eau, et son regard se perdit dans le liquide transparent.

Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il avait accepté l'invitation sans rechigner... cette maison, était pour le moment imprégnée du souvenir de Dorothy, et si il voulait réellement se défaire de ses souvenirs douloureux, et la maison lui en causait, il devait ainsi s'éloigner pour un temps d'elle... sinon elle continuerait à la lui rappeler... et il espérait que cette douleur le quitterait... et qu'il lui resterait seulement des souvenirs heureux des courts instant qu'il avait passé avec elle ; et ainsi oublier la douleur et pouvoir créer de nouveaux souvenirs... aux côtés de Trowa.

Immédiatement il rougit, et soupira pour s'évacuer l'esprit... après tout il essaierait... et il ne pouvait pas nier que Monsieur... non, que Trowa avait déjà gagné son attention avec son bombardement idiot de cadeaux... il sourit en se rappelant ce moment, et s'il était vraiment honnête avec lui, il dirait qu'il avait aussi apprécié le jour où il lui avait changé une sérénade...

_« Dieu... une sérénade pour moi... je crois que... tu devras d'habituer à cela, Quatre... »_ Pensa-t-il tandis qu'il se laissait tomber de nouveau dans le lit, c'était peut-être de la médecine, mais une douce torpeur le fit de nouveau s'endormir, et c'était peut-être aussi l'effet de la médecine mais il dormit tranquillement, presque aussi tranquillement qu'il avait dormi dans le lit de Trowa, bien que cette fois-là il n'avait pas prit de médicament... c'était peut-être simplement que la douleur dans son coeur et dans son âme diminuées, oui, c'était la raison pour laquelle un sourire tranquille apparut sur les lèvres du blond.

* * *

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à Duo, ils seraient partis pour le Domaine cette même nuit, pour que Quatre ait un repos mérité, mais les ordres du médecin, c'est-à-dire de son époux bien-aimé, avait dit qu'il était nécessaire que Quatre récupère complètement avant de penser à un voyage qui était assez long.

Heureusement, c'était seulement un rhume qui ne les retarderait qu'une semaine s'il arrivait à faire plier le médecin.

Et en attendant le départ, sous les yeux amusé de Heero, Duo remplissait son rôle de maîtresse de maison... ou du moins c'était ce qu'il essayait de faire, parce qu'en ce moment il entendait Nana Abbott le réprimander parce qu'il avait laissé le pain brûlait dans le four.

Il se contenta de sourire, il n'était pas nécessaire que Duo cuisine, que se soit ici ou à la maison mais le garçon insistait pour le faire, et Heero se retrouvait à manger des aliments à moitié cuits, à moitié brûlés...

Tout ce style de vie n'était pas ce qu'il s'était imaginé avoir un jour, et étrangement, il s'en fichait, il était heureux aux côté de quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait aussi.

Le carillon de l'entrée résonna, indiquant que quelqu'un venait rendre visite à une personne de la demeure Winner, et rapidement une domestique alla ouvrir, et il fut surpris quand il vit Trowa pénétrer dans le salon.

**« - Tu ne te considères pas comme vaincu, eh ? »** Demanda Heero en souriant à son ami tandis qu'il se levait du sofa pour aller à sa rencontre.

**« - C'est le roi des entêtés qui me demande ça ?** » Lui répondit son ami.

**« - Touché... »** Mais Heero était vraiment intéressé par la manière dont Trowa insistait tant... **« - Bien que toi aussi très entêté, Quatre va vraiment finir par s'énerver contre toi... »**

**« - Je ne pense pas... »** Répondit Trowa, très confiant, et d'après les mots de Heero il comprit que Quatre ne lui avait rien dit de ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

Il allait questionner Heero au sujet de Quatre quand la même domestique qui lui avait ouvert entra, et après avoir fait une légère révérence, elle dit : **« - Monsieur Quatre vous attends dans sa chambre. »**

Il était évident que Trowa était perturbé par le lieu de rencontre, mais les mots de Heero lui firent comprendre.

**« - Ne te fais pas d'idée… il est malade... il doit garder le lit et c'est pourquoi il ne peut pas te recevoir ailleurs. »**

**« - Malade ? »**

**« - Rhume... Di et moi…»** Dit-il, en appelant Duo par son surnom car la domestique n'était toujours pas partie, et en outre en étant dans cette maison il valait mieux parler de Duo au féminin. **« - soupçonnons qu'il soit resté sous la pluie hier soir et il n'est rentré que ce matin... il est normal qu'il soit tombé malade avec ses vêtements humides. »**

Trowa se retint de se frapper la tête aux paroles de son ami, les vêtements étaient humide... il aurait dû les lui enlever !... et maintenant, il se sentait responsable du rhume que Quatre avait attrapé.

Après avoir salué Heero d'un signe de tête, indiquant qu'ils se verraient plus tard, il suivit la domestique jusqu'à la chambre du maître de maison.

Il entra et vit Quatre, et étrangement il eut l'impression que le jeune homme paraissait plus petit avec toutes les couvertures, oreillers dans ce grand lit qu'il occupait, il s'approcha et s'assit sur une chaise, près du lit, la domestique fit une révérence et ferma la porte derrière elle.

**« - Bonjour... »** Salua Trowa avec un sourire chaud.

**« - Bonjour... »** Un sourire timide apparut sur le visage de Quatre qui était légèrement rougit par la fièvre.

**« - Comment te sens-tu ?... »**

**« - Mieux... »** Répondit Quatre sans savoir si Trowa le questionnait sur son état de santé ou d'esprit, mais de toute façon, il se sentait mieux dans les deux cas...

**« - Que t'ont dit... Duo et Heero ? »**

Quatre se mit à sourire. **« - Tu connais le secret de Duo ? »** Demanda-t-il, même s'il se doutait que s'il appelait son ami par son vrai nom, il devait savoir.

**« - En effet... Heero me l'a dit... »**

**« - C'est bien... au moins Duo pourra agir avec naturel face à toi... »** Il savait qu'il tournait autour du pot pour répondre à la question de Trowa...

**« - Tu leur as dit où tu étais hier ?... »**

**« - Non... ils ne le savent pas... »**

**« - Il faudra le leur cacher ?... »**

Quatre soutint le regard de Trowa, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et Trowa attendit la réponse...

**« - Non... pour eux ça ne sera pas un secret. »** Répondit Quatre, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le regard de Trowa lui parut étrangement semblable à celui d'un chiot abandonné, ce qui le fit légèrement rire.

Trowa fut étonné par le rire de Quatre. **« - Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? »**

**« - Rien et tout à la fois... »** Répondit le blond.

Mais sa réponse fut accompagnée d'un éternuement qui indiqua à Trowa qu'il était mieux de laisser Quatre se reposer.

**« - Je ferais mieux de te laisser te reposer... je reviendrai te voir demain. »** Dit-il en s'approchant de lui, mais il se contenta seulement de lui caresser ses cheveux blonds tandis qu'il souriait... puis il se redressa et se détourna, mais Quatre l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le poignet.

Il ne pensait pas que Quatre lui dirait ça, mais il le fit quand même à son grand étonnement. **« - C'est... Ce n'est pas un bon au revoir... »**

**« - Et comment doit être un bon au revoir ? »** Demanda Trowa avec un sourire.

Il savait que Trowa avait parfaitement compris, mais il voulait l'obliger à le lui faire dire... bah... il ne le lui dirait pas... **« - non… c'est bien comme ça. »** Dit-il en lâchant le poignet de Trowa et en détournant la tête... Bon sang ! Pour une fois qu'il agissait de sa propre initiative...

**« - Non… ne te mets pas en colère... »** Lui dit-il sans cesser de sourire et avec une voix douce... **« - Je t'ai compris… » **Et ensuite il se pencha de nouveau sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres qu'il désirait tant...

Après cela, il sortit de la chambre. Quatre sourit, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'agir de manière... quelque peu infantile... mais il y avait quelque chose de satisfaisant dans cela...

* * *

Trowa sortit de la chambre, et se retrouva face à face avec Heero qui montait les escaliers. Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent et se fixèrent, attendant que l'un face le premier pas.

**« - Et alors ?... il t'a fait descendre de ton nuage ? »** Demanda Heero sans vraiment regarder Trowa dans les yeux.

**« - Non... Heero... il veut bien accepter d'essayer... mais... j'ai l'impression que tu es fâché... »**

**« - En partie je le suis... »** Confessa Heero.** « - Je t'ai raconté mon secret par contre toi... »**

**« - Tu ne m'as pas raconté... tu t'es soulagé... »**

Heero s'appuya contre la rampe de l'escalier. **« - C'est la même chose... mais tu ne m'as pas assez fait confiance pour me raconter ton problème... »**

**« - Allons… ne te mets pas en colère... je ne l'ai dit à absolument personne. »**

**« - Puis-je te poser une question ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. »**

**« - Tu es amoureux de lui depuis quand ?... quand il est venu nous rendre visite au Domaine ? »** Demanda Heero, Trowa hocha affirmativement de la tête.

**« - Ce jour-là j'ai compris... parfois je me demandais comment tu avais pu tomber amoureux de Duo seulement en regardant ses yeux... quand j'ai vu les yeux de Quatre j'ai tout compris... »**

**« - Hn bien... au moins... il veut essayer d'aimer à nouveau... et il te donne une chance... mais... s'il décide qu'être avec toi n'est pas le mieux ? »**

**« - Alors je serai simplement heureux qu'il m'ait donné l'occasion de lui démontrer que je l'aime et de m'avoir laissé être à ses côtés. »** Lui répondit Trowa tranquillement et sans cesser de sourire.

Heero sourit et soupira en même temps, oui... c'était bien le Trowa qu'il connaissait.

Leur discussion fut alors interrompu par les cris de Duo qui sortit en courant de la chambre du bébé, criant à plein poumon : **« - ELLE VOMIT... MADAME ABBOTT ! ELLE VOMIT, MARIANA VOMIT ! »** Et il les dépassa, descendant les escaliers en courant, les deux jeunes hommes purent alors constater que les cheveux de Duo étaient couvert d'une substance blanche... sans doute Mariana avait fait un beau petit rot...

Trowa dissimula un rire.

**« - Tu sais ?... depuis que je le connais, c'est ici que j'ai pu pleinement connaître sa vraie personnalité. »** Confessa Heero.

**« - Et ? Que résulte-t-il de cela ? »**

Le sourire d'Heero s'agrandit d'une oreille à l'autre. **« - Le résultat est que... je l'aime chaque jour un peu plus… »**

_**A suivre…**_


	21. Chapitre 21

_**Titre :**_ J'achète ton amour

_**Auteur :**_ Kary-chan

_**Traductrice : **_Shali Maxwell. _**Béta-lectrice :**_ Taki-chan

_**Couple :**_ Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

_**Genre :**_ AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre hommes, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**_J'adresse un grand merci pour vos reviews à marnie02 ; elodiedalton ; ilham ; Lynshan ; JustShad'y ; Nass ; lucy-hp ; _**et **_Catirella._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21**

La récupération de Quatre avait évolué très favorablement, en partie parce qu'il n'avait pas manqué de soins entre ceux Duo, de Nana Abbott et évidemment les soins de Trowa.

Si bien qu'il se remit en seulement trois jours, bien que le voyage ne soit prévu que dans une semaine, mais Quatre voulait réellement y aller et pour être complètement détendu, il devait laisser tout ses dossiers ici et ne rien emporter là-bas qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à du travail.

Alors dès que Quatre avait cessé d'éternuer et de tousser, il avait voulu se rendre à son bureau, et personne ne put l'empêcher, que se soit Duo ou Nana Abbott et encore moins Heero, si le jeune Héritier avait appris quelque chose c'était de ne pas avoir Quatre comme ennemi.

Donc maintenant Quatre était à son bureau et Duo jouait à la poupée avec la petite Mariana, il l'avait changé un peu après que Nana la lui ait confié pour qu'elle s'occupe du repas... car si Nana Abbott ne craignait rien en lui confiant le bébé, c'était une autre histoire en ce qui concernait les repas... car tout ce qu'il cuisinait devenait immangeable, sauf bien sûr pour son mari qui acceptait toujours de manger ces 'créations'.

**« - Tous les bébés sont mignons quand ils ne vomissent pas. »** Murmura Duo à Heero, tandis qu'il terminait de mettre un vêtement au bébé.

**« - Si tu veux nous pouvons nous isoler pour voir si nous pouvons en avoir un. »** Dit Heero, taquin.

Comme réponse à la proposition de son mari, Duo rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. **« - Heero ! »** Le réprimanda-t-il.

**« - Quoi ? J'insiste sur le fait que ça peut être un miracle. » **Lui répondit Heero en souriant, en voyant la gêne de Duo.

**« - Ne dis pas ces choses... euh... devant Mariana... »** Dit-il, essayant de dévier le sujet ou au moins de le considérer comme clos.

**« - Elle ne comprend pas encore ces choses... »** Lui répondit Heero en s'approchant de Duo, il repoussa ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son épaule pour lui embrasser la joue et mordiller son oreille.

**« - Humhum... Je vous interromps ? »** Se fit entendre la voix de Trowa, qui venait d'arriver, et il supposait qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose, mais il avait seulement demandé cela pour leur faire savoir sa présence.

Si Duo était déjà rouge avant l'arrivée de Trowa maintenant il l'était encore plus... Et son visage aurait pu être comparé à celui d'une tomate bien mûre.

**« - Non... tu n'interromps rien... j'allais coucher Mariana. »** S'exclama Duo tandis qu'il prenait le bébé dans ses bras et se diriger vers la chambre de la petite fille.

Heero regarda Trowa comme s'il allait lui dire quelque chose... il hésita, mais finit par dire : **« - Tu avais besoin de faire savoir ta présence ? »**

**« - Hum... ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis arrivé à cet instant... ne t'énerve pas.. »** Lui fit Trowa en riant.

**« - Hn... si tu es venu pour Quatre, il est à son bureau... Il veut finir de régler quelques affaires avant de prendre des vacances... »**

**« - Non, je ne suis pas venu pour lui, je suis venu te demander une grande faveur... »**

**« - Laquelle ? »** Demanda Heero légèrement étonné parce que Trowa ne lui demandait presque jamais de faveurs.

**« - Laisse-moi aller à Guadiana avec vous... »**

**« - Trowa… »** Soupira Heero **« - Tu vis là-bas... tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission pour y aller... »**

**« - Non !... je veux dire que je voudrais loger dans ta maison... »**

**« - Tu es toujours le bienvenu... tu le sais... mais je doute que Quatre veuille partager sa chambre avec toi... »**

**« - Pourquoi insinues-tu que je veux dormir dans sa chambre ? »**

**« - Bien c'est pour cela que tu veux dormir dans ma maison, non ? »** Demanda Heero quelque peu amusé de pouvoir enfin charrier Trowa, il en avait presque toujours rêvé.

Trowa soupira. **« - Tu acceptes de me loger, oui ou non ? »**

**« - Voyons... tu sais déjà que c'est oui... la maison est grande... »**

**« - Bien... c'est seulement pour cela que je venais... je vais te laisser pour que tu puisses reprendre là où je t'ai interrompu. »** Dit-il en riant.

**« - Tu ne me le feras pas dire deux fois.. »** Susurra Heero après que Trowa soit sortit de la pièce.

* * *

**« - Bien... si nous voulons faire des recherches, le mieux est de commencer par la scène du crime. »** Fit Noin à Milliardo, en souriant.

Ils étaient arrêtés devant le motel où avait été trouvé le cadavre de Dorothy, Milliardo étant vraiment intéressé de voir comment Noin allait mener ses recherches.

Ils entèrent sous le regard noir du patron et pinça les lèvres de désapprobation en voyant le "policier" entrer dans son bar, cela affectait toujours les clients… bien que Milliardo venait toujours dans ce lieu pour voir Treize et cela signifiait qu'ils se connaissaient, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il soit d'accord avec sa présence.

**« - Alonso... si ça ne te dérange pas... je voudrais que tu me donnes la clé de la chambre où a été trouvée Madame Winner.. »**

**« - Et pourquoi veux-tu celle-là ? »** Demanda le patron avec une voix méfiante mais eut un sourire en remarquant Noin, qui même si elle s'habillait avec des pantalons, était une fille.

**« - Cela ne te regarde pas ! »** Brama Milliardo fâché.

**« - Ca m'étonne que ce lieu n'ait pas été fermé... vous n'aimeriez pas ça si ça arrivait... n'est-ce pas Monsieur ? »** Demanda Noin avec une voix faussement douce.

**« - Et... et pourquoi devraient-ils faire cela ? »** Demanda le Monsieur, légèrement gêné par les mots de Noin.

**« - Parce que... en ce moment je remarque trois ou quatre violations de diverses lois... »** Fit-elle tranquillement. **« - oh... et voyez-vous... j'ai assez de pouvoir pour faire fermer ce lieu… »** Dit-elle en souriant largement et en regardant vers Milliardo, comme pour indiquer à l'homme que si elle disait au chef de la police de fermer cet endroit il le ferait, et aussitôt après cette dernière phrase, la clé leur fut tendue.

**« - Vous êtes très persuasive... »** S'exclama Milliardo alors qu'ils montaient les vieux escaliers en bois.

**« - Ce sont mes atouts féminin. »** Lui indiqua Noin en souriant, ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre lugubre, et une horrible odeur se fit sentir.

**« Dieu... ils devraient laver de temps en temps. »** Dit Milliardo alors qu'il plissait le nez sous cette odeur.

Noin sortit un mouchoir et se couvrit le nez en même temps qu'elle rôdait dans la chambre à la recherche de quelque chose...

**« - Nous ne savons pas quoi chercher… »** Commenta Milliardo en la voyant défaire le lit.

**« - Quelque chose comme... ceci…** **»** Fit la jeune femme en indiquant des cheveux dorés...

**« - Noin... ça ne nous servira à rien... Il est évident que se sont ceux de Madame Winner au vue de la couleur platine... mais... c'est une piste creuse… »**

**« Ce que vous n'avez pas vu Milliardo... C'est ceci... »** Dit-elle en lui tendant une loupe que Milliardo n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait sortie.

Il fut un peu surpris de voir les cheveux blonds platine mélangés avec quelques mèches de couleur marron et courts... les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent en comprenant que son second suspect était peut-être celui qu'ils recherchaient.

* * *

Il ne perdit pas de temps à transmettre tous ces dossiers à ses confrères et laisser la charge du bureau à son adjoint... il voulait réellement s'éloigner du village de Guadiana le plus rapidement possible, c'est pourquoi il faisait abstraction aux quelques objections qu'il recevait face à son comportement.

La maison était quelque peu silencieuse quand il arriva dans le courant de l'après-midi, d'habitude Mariana était éveillée à cette heure-là, mais non, le salon était vide. Il monta dans sa chambre pour se rafraichir un peu et mettre des vêtements plus confortables que le costume qu'il portait quand il entendit les voix Heero et Duo provenir de leur chambre et quelques seconde après sortir, ils sortirent.

**« - Bonjour Quatre ! Tu rentres tôt. »** Le salua Duo avec un sourire. **« - Mariana vient de s'endormir et... j'allais voir si le diner était prêt. Est-ce que… »**

**« - C'est bon Duo... Je me change rapidement et je descends diner avec vous... »** Lui répondit Quatre en souriant.

Il se changea rapidement et redescendit, il entendit des voix provenir du salon et s'arrêta avant d'entrer.

Il y avait une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

En entrant dans la pièce, il put voir une femme habillée de façon masculine mais féminine à la fois, tandis que Duo demandait.

**« - Et pourquoi ne m'a t'ont pas dit que je pouvais utiliser des pantalons ? »**

La femme inconnue de Quatre se mit à rire. **« - C'est parce que cette mode n'est connue qu'en Europe Madame Yuy... bien que je pourrais vous présenter à une ami qui vit ici et qui est couturière... elle pourrait peut-être vous faire quelques vêtements... » **Puis le regard bleu de la jeune femme se posa sur lui, et son sourire s'agrandit. **« - Monsieur Winner, je peux enfin faire votre connaissance. »** Dit-elle en esquissant un geste pour se lever, mais Quatre marcha jusqu'à elle.

**« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire de vous lever. »** Lui dit-il, et il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait. **« - Enchanté... Mademoiselle... »**

La jeune femme eut un nouveau sourire. **« - Noin, Lucrécia Noin... je suis le policier que vous avez engagé... »** Elle trouvait amusant qu'il l'ait tout de suite nommé Mademoiselle, la plupart des gens l'appeler "Madame", en définitive Monsieur Winner avait déjà gagnée sa sympathie.

**« - Ah… »** Cela prit Quatre a dépourvu, il avait presque oublié qu'il avait appelé un véritable policier en voyant la médiocrité de la police locale.

**« - Je dois m'excuser de ne pas m'être présenter avant, mais ont m'a dit que vous étiez malade et je ne voulais pas vous importunez… je suis venue vous prévenir que j'ai fait mon enquête... et je suis contente de vous annoncer que... nous avons avancé... »**

**« - Nous ?... Quelqu'un vous aide donc... »**

**« - Et bien, il y a quelqu'un ici qui m'aide beaucoup... Milliardo Peacecraft... si ce nom vous dit quelque chose. »**

**« - Oui... je le connais... »** Comment ne pas le connaître étant donné que c'était le chef la police et également un parent éloigné.

**« - Bien... il m'aide assez et il se comporte très bien avec moi... je peux vous assurer que je découvrirais le véritable assassin Monsieur Winner... »**

**« - Oui... merci... excusez-moi mais... je n'ai pas encore vu ma fille aujourd'hui... »** Et sur cette excuse, il sortit de la pièce... il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas oubliée l'affaire du décès de Dorothy jusqu'à ce qu'il sache l'identité de celui ou celle qui avait fait ça, et il savait aussi que la douleur qu'il ressentait face à ça ne partirait pas dans l'immédiat...

Noin parut quelque peu pensive. **« - Ca doit encore être difficile pour lui... »**

**« - Ne vous inquiétez pas… il va bien... »** Lui dit Duo en souriant, la jeune femme lui restitua le sourire.

**« - Et bien... quand voudriez-vous faire quelques emplettes avec moi ?.. »** Lui demanda-t-elle en croisant élégamment la jambe.

Heero avait un grand doute dans son esprit... si Duo utilisait des pantalons... comment cacherait-il ce qu'il était... hum... supposé ne pas avoir ?... bien qu'il ne soit pas tellement enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il utilise des pantalons, il ne dit rien...

**« - Quand vous aurez du temps... Mademoiselle Noin… »**

**« - Nous pourrions y aller demain... ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps... »** Durant tout le temps où ils avaient parlé, elle n'avait pas quitté Heero des yeux. **« - Et s'il vous plaît... appelez-moi Noin... et tutoyez-moi... ça me fait me sentir vieille sinon. » **Dit-elle avec un faux air tragique.

**« - Très bien... Noin... »**

**« - Bien... Alors je passerais te prendre... »** Dit-elle, lui indiquant de ce fait de lui donnait son prénom, parce que jusqu'à présent elle la connaissait comme "Madame Yuy"

**« - Di… »** Dit-il, quelque peu gêné d'utiliser à nouveau ce nom... Il s'était habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle Duo.

Noin se leva pour prendre congé, en disant à Di qu'elle passerait la prendre pour la conduire chez la couturière à trois heures de l'après-midi.

**« - Duo… »** Commença Heero mais en voyant le sourire du jeune garçon, il préféra garder ses doutes pour lui seul.

**« - Oui, Heero ? »**

**« - Non... rien... le dîner va refroidir... Allons-y. »** Dit-il en le prenant par la main pour aller dans la salle à manger.

* * *

Le jour suivant, comme Noin l'avait promis à Duo, elle vint le chercher, et ce dernier était vraiment très heureux de pouvoir enfin utiliser des pantalons... Oui, c'était rare… mais… il allait utiliser des pantalons ! Et sans doute que ce serait plus confortable que ces vêtements volumineux et gênants.

Le magasin de l'amie de Noin était quelque peu petit, mais on pouvait voir des échantillons de toile élégante et raffiné dans toute la pièce où ils attendaient l'amie de Noin.

Celle-ci arrivant en souriant à Noin et l'embrassa immédiatement.

**« - Lucrécia !... Oh mais regarde-toi... Tu es devenue une grande Dame de la ville... »** Fit la jeune femme, elle était grande, seulement un peu plus que Noin, les yeux d'une couleur bleue céleste et des cheveux marron attaché en deux lourdes nattes de chaque coté de son visage, et tout comme Noin, elle portait un pantalon, mais il était bien plus simple que celui de l'enquêtrice.

**« Oh ne dit pas cela... Et toi alors... je vois que tu portes tes modèles toi-même… »**

L'autre jeune femme rigola. **« - Bien... c'est parce que les gens préfèrent encore les vêtements habituels aux pantalons... parce que en porter cause presque un mouvement de révolte dans le village. »** Expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

**« - Et en parlant de tes conceptions de pantalons… nous venons pour chercher quelque chose pour cette belle dame. »** Dit Noin tandis qu'elle désignait Duo pour qu'il se présente.

**« - Enchanté, je suis.. »**

**« - Di Maxwell... je connais très bien votre mère... elle m'a causé un beau mal de crane quand j'ai confectionné votre robe de mariée. Et de plus elle refusait que vous veniez l'essayer... »**

Duo sourit, il ignorait tous les évènements qui concernait son mariage étant donné qu'en ce temps-là il ne voulait pas faire face à ce qui lui arrivait, ni y prendre goût... **« - Je suis Sally... Enchantée. »** S'empressa-t-elle de dire, voyant que son commentaire n'était pas le mieux pour se présenter. **« - Bon... installez-vous pendant que je vais chercher des échantillons de tissu. »** Dit-elle avec un sourire **« - Quand vous aurez choisi ce qu'il vous plait, je prendrais vos mesures. »**

Et Duo se sentit affreusement pâlir... il avait oublié qu'il fallait prendre des mesures… Avant, c'était toujours sa mère qui les prenait et qui les donnait à la couturière… mais maintenant...

Noin s'approcha de Sally. **« - Sally... si ça ne te dérange pas... Di est un peu timide et... elle m'a demandé si je pouvais prendre les mesures... je la connais depuis longtemps et avec moi elle se sentira plus à l'aise... »**

Sally soupira. **« - Je m'en doutais... parce que sa mère envoyait toujours les mesures... »** Et elle se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente.

Duo se rendit compte qu'il regardait Noin avec la bouche grande ouverte, et s'empressa de la refermer... pourquoi avait-elle dit cela sans qu'ils se connaissent... ?

Noin revint près de lui et lui dit avec un sourire. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas... je l'ai fait pour que ça ne te créé pas de problème.. »**

**« - Pourquoi... est-ce que cela serait un problème... ? »** Demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

**« - Et bien... je ne crois pas que tu veuilles que quelqu'un apprenne que tu es un homme, n'est-ce pas ? »** Lui dit-elle en le regardant comme si cela était une réponse évidente.

Duo sentit son cœur manquer un battement en entendant Noin dire cela, mais comment diable savait-elle ? **« - Co... comment sais-tu que... ? »**

Noin sourit de manière rassurante et lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste maternel. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas… je n'ai pas fouillé dans ta vie personnelle... et comment je le sais... et bien... à vrai dire... les femmes n'ont pas de pomme d'Adam... »**

Le garçon porta la main à sa gorge.

**« - Ca ne se remarque pas.. »** Lui dit-elle en lui repoussant la main. **« - C'est seulement que je suis plus observatrice que les autres... et je ne l'ai pratiquement pas remarqué hier... si tu veux tout savoir j'ai compris en voyant que ton mari était très préoccupé parce qu'en utilisant des pantalons on verrait que... » **Lui expliqua-t-elle. **« -... tu possèdes quelque chose que tu ne dois normalement pas avoir. »**

Duo fronça les sourcils. **« - Tu l'as découvert seulement en le regardant ? »** Duo se rappela que Heero n'avait pratiquement pas parlé de tout le temps où Noin était présente.

**« - Tu serais surpris de savoir ce que quelqu'un peut découvrir avec le langage corporel... mais aaah… cela ne s'apprend pas comme ça, et j'ai appris à déchiffrer ce langage-là grâce à un livre qu'un ami a écrit... »**

Duo sourit, apparemment Noin était beaucoup plus agréable que ce qu'il croyait au début, et il sourit encore plus en remarquant que c'était égal à la jeune femme qu'il s'habille comme une femme alors qu'il était un homme, il devina que ça lui serait aussi égal s'il était habillé en clown ou avec un autre déguisement...

Ils sortirent de la pièce après que Noin ait prit les mesures, et Sally s'était aussitôt mise au travail à l'aide de plusieurs modèles de même taille que Duo.

Noin avait aidé Duo à passer le vêtement et à vérifier que rien de compromettant se voyait. Après avoir pris un thé avec Sally qui avait insisté pour les garder encore un peu, ils partirent.

Heero et Quatre furent agréablement surpris quand ils arrivèrent et virent Duo habillé avec un joli pantalon de couleur café clair, une blouse blanche avec quelques décorations qui lui conférait un certain charme, et ses cheveux étaient attaché avec un lien blanc.

Quatre sourit, au moins ainsi Duo marcherait plus confortablement, et il sourit encore plus en regardant Heero qui ne lâchait pas des yeux son 'épouse' en la voyant habillée comme ça.

**« - Vous aimez ? »** Demanda Duo en tournant sur lui-même pour qu'ils le voient mieux.

**« - Tu es très bien, Duo. »** Lui dit Quatre en essayant de retenir un éclat de rire, parce que la réaction de Heero l'amusait beaucoup. **« - Cependant je regrette de ne pas rester plus longtemps mais j'ai dit à Trowa que je lui emmènerais Mariana pour que sa sœur la connaisse... il ne voulait pas... mais elle a beaucoup insisté... »** Dit-il avec un sourire, avant de sortir de la pièce pour monter à l'étage pour prendre Mariana et la promener (c'est cette excuse qu'il projetait de donner à Nana Abbott), parce qu'il ne s'imaginait pas lui dire : « Nana… je prends Mariana avec moi pour qu'elle connaisse par la sœur de mon am... " Mais il s'interrompit dans son discours personnel parce qu'il ne s'imaginait pas ce le dire à lui-même et pour entendre la fin de la conversation.

**« Heero... tu aimes ? »** Demande Duo, quelque peu inquiet que Heero ne dise rien.

**« Tu es très... beau... »** Dit-il sans cesser de le regarder avec admiration.

* * *

Il était un peu tard pour des visites... mais... il l'avait promis... et selon Trowa, Catherine, sa sœur, était très enthousiaste à l'idée de connaître la petite Mariana.

Il monta dans son carrosse avec le bébé endormi dans les bras, il s'installa sur la banquette et caressa les cheveux de sa fille tout en regardant la robe qu'elle portait et que Duo avait dû lui mettre, il aimait lui mettre tout les vêtements que Dorothy avait acheté pendant sa grossesse... il sourit tristement... non... il ne devait être triste... au moins ces souvenirs, il pourrait les raconter à Mariana quand elle aura grandit.

La demeure Barton était légèrement éloignée de sa propre maison, c'est pourquoi c'était mieux d'y aller en carrosse... il fut surpris d'être arrivé jusqu'ici cette nuit-là... sans doute... parce qu'il avait marché un bon moment sous la pluie.

Dès qu'il arriva, Quatre ordonna au voiturier de revenir le chercher dans une heure... il inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte, Mariana venait de se réveiller et lui fit un petit sourire et un babillement... Quatre lui sourit, ses yeux acquéraient la couleur claire des yeux de Dorothy... bien que ses cheveux soient blonds paille.

Et quand on lui ouvrit la porte, Quatre se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme qui le regarde de haut en bas avec un sourire, il l'a reconnu bien qu'il ne l'ai vu que quelque fois...

**« - Bonsoir Catherine... Comment...** **» **Mais il ne put terminer de saluer parce que Catherine lui avait pratiquement arraché le bébé des bras en criant quelque chose de semblable à :

**« - Les enfants, votre petite cousine est arrivée !...** **»** Et ce cri reçut en réponse un chœur de "hourra" de voix infantiles.

**« - Cousine... ? »** Fit Quatre totalement perturbé par l'accueil inhabituel de sa… "Belle-sœur".

A cet instant, il vit Trowa descendre les escaliers, puisque ceux-ci étaient face à la porte principale, Trowa le regarda d'un air confus... Quatre était encore à la porte sans entrer et semblait figé sur place, et le châtain allait lui demander s'il allait bien quand il entendit la voix de Catherine ainsi que les cris de bonheur de ses neveux.

**« - J'ai enfin une petite nièce !.. »**

**« - Hum... entre Quatre. »** Fit le châtain avec un sourire gêné, en lui faisant signe d'entrer, comprenant finalement l'attitude du blond.

**« - Nièce ? »** Demanda le blond alors qu'il passait la porte.

**« - Non… ne fait pas attention... c'est... elle est un peu fofolle... »** Lui expliqua Trowa, un peu gêné par la réaction de sa sœur... il espérait seulement que tout cela n'alarme pas Quatre et qu'il s'éloigne de lui.

En entrant dans le salon, ils furent entourés par deux enfants et deux autres enfants qui vinrent s'accrocher aux jambes de Trowa tandis qu'ils disaient en chœur _"oncle Tro, on veut une sucrerie…"_

**« - Les enfants… laissez-moi en paix... en outre sommes-nous dimanche ?... non, c'est mardi aujourd'hui... »** Dit Trowa.

**« - Maman... oncle Trowa est en colère, comme tu as dit... »** Dit un petit garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Catherine.

**« - J'aurais du savoir que c'était toi qui leur avait dit de faire ça... » **Dit-il à Catherine et en la regardant d'un œil noir. **« - Normalement, ils se comportent bien. » **Fit-il à l'attention de Quatre qui se contenta de sourire.

**« - Les enfants… allez vous préparer pour dormir... » **Leur dit Catherine, non sans recevoir quelques "non" de ses petits, mais finalement (et grâce à un regard "d'oncle Trowa") les quatre garçons se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres... **« - S'il vous plaît Quatre… installez-vous... je ne vous ferai rien... »**

Quatre s'exécuta tandis que son visage arborait un sourire légèrement nerveux... c'était un peu comme si il rencontrait sa belle-famille... et donc... cela le rendait nerveux.

Trowa s'assit dans un autre fauteuil, regardant tour à tour Quatre et sa sœur, il n'était pas non plus très à l'aise avec cette visite... et il était nerveux à cause de Catherine... elle n'était pas la plus raisonnable de la famille, cela elle l'avait déjà démontré.

Catherine regarda Mariana qu'elle portait encore dans les bras. **« - Elle vous ressemble beaucoup. »** Dit-elle en souriant.

**« - Merci... »**

**« - Bien que je trouve aussi qu'elle ressemble à Dorothy... cela signifie que ce sera une très jolie jeune femme quand elle grandira. »** Commenta-t-elle avec une voix douce.

Immédiatement Trowa regarda Catherine comme voulant dire... _"Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça.."_ il se mordit la lèvre en observant Quatre, celui-ci avait le regard fixé sur Mariana.

**« - Oui... je le crois aussi. »** Dit-il en souriant... la douleur... allait s'éteindre peu à peu… il le savait... et il savait aussi que Trowa l'aiderait, savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un pour partager ses craintes et autres… c'était agréable de sentir à nouveau quelqu'un tellement proche.

**« - Mais je vous recommande de ne pas trop la gâter quand elle est petite… sinon elle grandira et se transformera en démon. »** Fit Catherine en soupirant.

**« - Tu dis cela par expérience, n'est pas grande sœur ? »**

**« - Oui… Et j'aimerai bien rencontrer à nouveau ce médecin qui m'avait dit : "vous ne pourrez jamais avoir d'enfant..." »**

**« - Et elle a eu deux fois des jumeaux… Et un cinquième qui est nait il y a pas longtemps. »** Fit Trowa à Quatre.

**« - Des jumeaux ? Deux fois ?... Je ne l'ai pas vraiment remarqué quand je les ai vus. »** Dit Quatre, étonné.

**« - C'est parce que je ne les habille pas pareil... je n'aime pas... et eux non plus. »** Expliqua Catherine, tandis qu'elle se penchait vers la petite fille pour lui sourire, après quelques secondes elle releva la tête pour dire :

**« - Bien... je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la famille Barton... mais ne vous laissez pas faire Quatre... dite à mon frère que vous ne ferez pas tout dans la maison… »** Fit-elle sérieusement, comme réponse Quatre rougit.

**« - Mais...quoi ? »** Demanda Trowa.

**« - Bien sûr... tu dois lui offrir une maison même si vous ne pouvez pas vous marier. »**

Trowa regarda Quatre, cette conversation devait être atrocement gênante pour l'avocat, mais à sa grande surprise Quatre essayait d'éviter de rire...

**« - Je crois que se sera l'inverse. »** Commenta Quatre, faisant son possible pour ne pas rire. **« - Je ne me mettrai pas de tablier... »** Et il éclata de rire, Trowa soupira de soulagement... Quatre... il était différent... il était plus proche et intime avec lui... peut-être... était-il lui aussi amoureux de lui.

Ils sortirent une heure plus tard, comme il l'avait dit au voiturier.

**« - Merci d'être venu… »** Lui dit Trowa en lui caressant les cheveux.

**« - Bon... Je suis content de savoir que Mariana a déjà une autre tante en plus de Duo... »** Fit Quatre en souriant...

**« - Nous nous verrons demain... »** Fit l'administrateur quand Quatre monta dans son carrosse.

**« - Oui.. »** Ils partiraient demain... il espérait pouvoir laisser un peu de sa douleur sur le chemin de ce voyage... Quatre sourit encore... Catherine prenait tout à la légère... c'était agréable...

_**À suivre….**_


	22. Chapitre 22

_**Titre :**_ _J'achète ton amour_

_**Auteur :**_ _Kary-chan_

_**Traductrice : **Shali Maxwell. _

_**Couple :**_ _alors y'a du 1x2 et du 3x4_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan._

_**Genre :**_ _AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre hommes, passez votre chemin_.

**_OoOoO_**

_**Un grand remerciement pour vos reviews et plus particulièrement à Elodie Malfoy ; marnie02 ; ilham ; Lynshan ; Iroko ; Nass ; May** et **oOoO Black siri OoOoO.**_

**_OoOoO_**

_Attention présence d'un lemon dans ce chapitre_

**J'achète ton amour**

**Chapitre 22**

Il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis longtemps, en partie pour avoir la paix et parce qu'il était obligé de penser à des choses plus triviales pour éloigner ses pensées de ce qu'il avait perdu : l'amour de Duo.

Les jours s'étaient transformés en semaines et celles-ci étaient devenus des mois... il avait décidé d'oublier complètement le passé, après tout il avait eu la certitude que Duo était heureux et n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours désiré pour le garçon aux yeux améthyste ?... oui, il souhaitait seulement son bonheur à lui, mais maintenant il était temps de penser à son propre bonheur.

Hilde avait été accueilli sans problème par sa mère après qu'il lui ait expliqué la situation et maintenant tous les deux se chargeaient de maintenir la maison avec différents emplois qu'ils obtenaient, humbles et pas très bien rémunérés, mais l'argent était l'argent en fin de compte.

Bien que cette affaire avec Hilde le tracassait encore un peu, non, c'était un mensonge, ça ne le tracassait pas, il se sentait coupable, parce que, la fille lui avait dit qu'elle voulait seulement être à ses côtés, mais toutefois il voyait qu'il faisait du mal à Hilde, oui, il savait ce que ressentait quelqu'un qui était près de la personne aimée et de voir qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, par conséquent cette culpabilité ne pouvait pas lui sortir de la tête.

Il terminait de fumer une cigarette dans la cour de la maison quand Hilde s'approcha, et s'asseyait à côté de lui en silence, la fille regardait ses main et jouait nerveusement avec... **« - Le dîner sera bientôt prêt. »** Dit-elle finalement.

**« - Merci de m'informer.. »** Répondit Wufei après avoir tiré une autre bouffé de sa cigarette.

**« - Wufei... »**

**« - Quoi ?... »**

**« - Ceci est arrivé.. »** Dit-elle en lui tendant une lettre, elle avait hésité à la lui remettre, elle était arrivée le matin et jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de la donner.

**« - Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas donné avant ? »** Demanda-t-il en la prenant, il se doutait fortement qu'elle ne venait pas d'arriver.

**« - Elle a été livrée par un militaire... Et j'ai pensé que c'étaient de mauvaises nouvelles et... »**

**« - Et si ne tu ne me l'aurais pas donné, cela aurait pu aggraver les choses. »** La réprimanda-t-il.

**« - Pardonne-moi Wufei… »**

**« - Ce n'est pas grave... »** Dit-il en soupirant et en jetant le reste de sa cigarette pour ouvrir la lettre, il la lut en silence, puis un lent sourire naquit sur ses lèvres... **« - Je peux y retourner... Je… Je peux y retourner... »** Répéta-t-il.

**« - Retourner... ? »** Fit Hilde curieuse.

**« - Oui !... ils ont retiré cette fausse accusation, je peux retourner à la base... »** Il était tellement satisfait par cette nouvelle qu'il ne se demanda pas pourquoi et qui avait fait en sorte de retirer cette accusation.

**« - Oh…. C'est bien ! »** Répondit Hilde en souriant. **« - Madame Natalia sera surement très heureuse... vous pourrez retourner vivre dans votre ancien village... »**

**« - Toi aussi.. »** Fit Wufei. **« - Ma mère n'acceptera pas de te laisser seule... »** Et d'une certaine manière, il savait que sa mère aimait beaucoup Hilde, et il devait à chaque fois supporter la question que sa mère lui posait souvent "_pourquoi ne tombes-tu pas amoureux d'elle?"..._ parce que son cœur ne le pouvait pas, voilà pourquoi.

**« - J'aimerais connaître le village où tu as grandi... »** S'exclama la fille en tournant son regard vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait à chaque minutes**. « - Wufei... quand me diras-tu ton secret ?... »** Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

**« - Te dire quoi ? Tu connais déjà tout mes secrets... »**

**« - Non, ce n'est pas vrai... »** Fit-elle en baissant son regard vers le sol. **« - Je ne connais pas le secret pour pouvoir te conquérir. »** Continua-t-elle d'une voix calme tandis que ses joues devenaient rouges.

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille, ça faisait longtemps que Hilde n'avait parlé de son amour, et toutefois. **« - Hil... »**

**« Non… tais-toi... »** Dit-elle en levant sa main pour le faire taire, elle se leva et s'approcha lentement de Wufei. **« - Je sais que si je suis ici c'est parce que je ne t'ai pas vraiment laissé le choix et je savais à quoi m'attendre, mais… c'est difficile... »** Sa voix était presqu'un murmure... Wufei caressa les cheveux de Hilde.

**« - Je ne peux pas t'aimer... mais tu as mon affection Hilde... tu pourrais accepter cela pour le moment ? »** Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine, il sentait que c'était quelque chose de très égoïste de sa part... mais il espérait qu'avec le temps cette affection se transformerait en amour, il le voulait réellement.

La jeune fille entoura son cou de ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme. **« - pour moi... c'est déjà un bon espoir. »** Fit la voix étouffée de Hilde.

* * *

Relena attendait avec anxiété l'arrivée de Heero, elle n'était pas tellement idiote, elle voulait voir de ses propres yeux si ces choses dites par Treize étaient vraies avant d'effectuer toute action contre son Monsieur, parce que, il y avait toujours la possibilité que tout cela soit mensonge.

Et il fallait dire aussi que ces derniers mois Monsieur Heero venait au Domaine de temps en temps, ne s'attardant pas ici, même quand elle mentait sur la bonne marche du Domaine... rien ne le retenait ici.

Quand elle vit le carrosse de Heero arriver au Domaine, elle fut extrêmement contente, mais rapidement son sourire disparu de son visage en voyant qu'il était arrivé en compagnie de "Di" et que tous les deux souriaient comme un couple d'amoureux idiots… elle serra avec force les poings tandis qu'avec un sourire totalement hypocrite, elle alla saluer ses patrons.

**« - Relena... tout c'est bien passé ? »** Demanda Heero avec un sourire alors qu'il entrait avec "Madame" Di à son bras, Relena lui lança un regard assassin, que Duo se fit un plaisir de lui rendre.

Elle devait absolument trouver un moment d'être seule avec lui, et vérifier la véritable nature de "Di" pour s'enlever tout doute.

Ce ne serait pas difficile, maintenant que cette gamine appelée Hilde n'était plus là, se serait elle qui se chargeait de la maison, et une fois que "Madame" aurait ordonné de l'eau pour se baigner, elle n'aurait plus qu'à attendre un peu pour aller ensuite lentement et silencieusement comme un serpent jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, et elle l'ouvrirait suffisamment pour regarder...

Mais non... ça ne pouvait pas... peut-être... que son Monsieur Heero... non, il ne pourrait pas lui mentir ?... il ne lui infligerait pas une telle humiliation... dédaignée par Heero pour aller avec un homme, un homme avait gagné face à elle... cela ne pouvait pas être ainsi.

Elle devait clarifier tout cela avec Heero, mais elle n'avait presque aucune occasion parce qu'il n'était jamais seul, il était toujours avec "Di" ou avec ces hôtes.

Mais elle trouva finalement une occasion un après-midi alors que les invités et "Madame" Di étaient partis en promenade, Heero lui était resté faire l'inventaire des choses dont il aurait besoin de racheter pour la clinique.

Elle entra dans son bureau avec un sourire innocent. **« - Monsieur Heero ? »** La voix aussi avait des fausses intonations innocentes.

**« - Oui ? »** Fit Heero sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

**« - Je voulais savoir... pourquoi avez-vous pardonné à Madame... ? »**

Aussitôt Heero leva les yeux vers elle, son regard devenant plus dur que jamais. **« - Je ne voulais pas reparler de ce sujet, pensant que tu oublierais... mais Relena... il serait mieux que tu te mêles dans tes propres affaires... »**

**« - Je… je suis seulement inquiète pour vous !... »**

**« - Non Relena... tout ce que tu veux c'est que Di s'en aille, croyant que c'est ainsi que tu m'auras… mais je te l'ai déjà dit... je ne t'aime pas... je t'estime beaucoup pour tout ce que tu fais ici... et je dirais même que j'ai de l'affection pour toi mais... »** Heero vit la lèvre inférieure de Relena tremblait alors qu'elle essayait de contrôler ses pleurs.

**« - Je suis seulement ici pour vous... »** Fit-elle en le regardant avec rage et des larmes de colère apparurent dans ses yeux.

**« - Cela ne devrait pas être une raison... si tu veux t'en aller, je te donnerai une compensation suffisante pour que tu puisses vivre jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un autre emploi... »**

**« - Vous ne comprenez pas que je donnerais tout par vous !.. »**

Heero continua à la fixer froidement et nia lentement de la tête. **« - Ainsi donc, tu ne comprends pas que jamais je ne t'aimerai. »**

Elle se retint de crier, elle se retint de lui dire qu'il préférait être avec un homme plutôt qu'avec une véritable femme, mais elle préféra garder tout cela pour elle parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'alerter sur le fait qu'elle connaissait le secret.

**« - Bien… si c'est ainsi... je m'en vais... »** Fit-elle en serrant les dents. Et ce même après-midi elle quitta le domaine et rejoignit Treize au village, à l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué si elle changeait d'avis dans ses plans.

Treize se contenta de sourire en la voyant entrer et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre par la taille et l'embrasser, mais elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche. **« - Non... Pas jusqu'à ce que je le vois mort. »** Dit-elle avec une voix et ses yeux montrant toute la rancœur qu'elle ressentait pour Heero Yuy à cet instant.

* * *

La vie au Domaine était beaucoup plus tranquille que dans la ville, constata Quatre, ils étaient là depuis un mois, y compris Nana Abbott et le lieu était tout à fait à ses goûts, parce qu'elle disait que cela aidait la petite Mariana avec la nourriture et l'air frais du Domaine.

De plus, Quatre était extrêmement amusé par les regards que jetait Nana Abbott à Trowa, il soupçonnait que c'était parce que l'administrateur ne la satisfaisait pas, mais il espérait se tromper. Mais un après-midi, Trowa et Quatre découvrirent la véritable raison de ces regards vers le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Il était presque cinq heures de l'après-midi, Quatre terminait de baigner Mariana avec l'aide de Duo, il était son père et il devait se charger d'elle, de plus, cela lui paraissait impoli de laisser tout le travail à Nana Abbott.

Trowa venait d'arriver quand il fut pratiquement acculé par Nana dans une pièce loin des oreilles indiscrète.

**« - Monsieur Trowa, je veux parler avec vous. »** Dit-elle avec une voix sérieuse, puis devant la perplexité de Trowa, elle continua. **« - Je veux parler de vous et de Monsieur Quatre... »** Bien sûr Quatre n'en savait rien, mais, elle avait vu grandir Dorothy et Quatre ensemble et pour elle c'était presqu'un fils aussi, ainsi que l'avait été Dorothy et sans doute le serait Mariana.

Bien que pour Trowa ces mots lui firent plus peur, est-ce qu'elle allait tout faire pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de sa relation avec Quatre ? Oui, le croyait, mais bon, le mieux était de clarifier à Nana Abbott que l'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe n'était pas un scandale, et de lui dire que ni lui, ni Quatre ne brûleraient dans les flammes de l'enfer.

Ainsi l'administrateur préparait son discours sur toutes les choses qu'il pourrait lui dire quand il entendit une question auquel il ne s'attendait pas vraiment.

**« - Quelles sont vos intentions envers Monsieur Quatre ? »** Demanda-t-elle à un Trowa bouche bée, mais se rendant compte rapidement qu'il se rendait ridicule, il se ressaisit, et arrangea nerveusement le nœud de sa cravate dans une tentative de paraître plus formel et de cesser de se sentir comme un garçon de seize ans qui faisait face au père de la fille qu'il invitait à faire une promenade, il la regarda, prêt à donner sa réponse.

**« - Très sérieuses... je sais que pour des raisons sociales nous ne pourrons pas nous marier, mais je le respecte et je l'aime et je le ferais pour le restant de ma vie. »** Répondit-il, il sentait curieusement sa bouche devenir sèche... et sur les nerfs.

Mais à sa très grande surprise, elle se contenta de sourire de contentement et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. **« - Bien, enfin de compte, c'est ce que représente le mariage, fils. »** Mais après avoir dit ces mots, elle reprit un visage sérieux.** « - Mais je te préviens que tu ne dois pas le faire souffrir... si tu ne veux pas en subir les conséquences... et je ne parle pas pour moi, mais pour lui, il a un caractère vraiment... spécial »** Fit Nana, puis elle déplaçant la tête de haut en bas, en murmurant d'une voix lointaine alors qu'elle s'éloignait **« - Je le sais, oui mon enfant est spécial. »**

Quatre explosa de rire quand Trowa lui raconta cela, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire que Nana Abbott avait dit ça.

**« - Ce n'est pas drôle, Quatre... »** Fit Trowa, feignant d'être froissé.

**« - Allons... c'est que... je savais qu'elle avait des doute à propos de nous... mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle te dise ça en face... »** Lui répondit le blond sans cesser de rire.

**« Quatre… »**

**« - Oh... ne te fâche pas, on dirait un petit vieux… »** Dit-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux provoquées par le rire.

Quatre était très heureux parce qu'en entretenant une relation avec Trowa, il se réjouissait que Nana soit seulement préoccupé de le voir heureux... il devait beaucoup à cette dame.

* * *

Trowa ne pouvait pas être tout le temps à côté de Quatre, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait des obligations et du travail, puisque la période de vacances qu'il avait demandée pour aller visiter sa sœur était terminée.

Heero aussi était absent de toute l'après-midi et partait dès le matin à la clinique ce qui laissait Duo et Quatre un bon moment seul, et pendant que Mariana faisait la sieste cela se résumait à un après-midi assez tranquille.

Ce jour-là, à l'heure du thé, Duo rayonnait tellement il était heureux. **« - Quel est ce sourire d'arlequin ? Qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureux ? » **Demanda Quatre avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

**« - Tout me rend heureux... »** Répondit son ami en soupirant, et se rappelant qu'il énormément de raisons pour être heureux, surtout parce que cette vipère était enfin partie, et par dessus tout parce que Heero l'aimait beaucoup. **« - Est-ce arrogant de dire que tout dans ma vie est parfait ? »**

**« - Non... »** Lui répondit Quatre en souriant. **« - Ce n'est pas arrogant, parce que tu le mérites... »**

Duo but de son thé en rougissant un peu. **« -... Toi aussi tu es heureux... »**

Ce fut au tour de Quatre de rougir. **« - Oui... je suis assez heureux de ma vie pour le moment… »** Dit-il, tandis que ça rougeur s'accentuait un peu plus, en pensant à quelque chose. **« - Duo, puis-je te demander quelque chose... ? »**

**« - Eh ?... oui ! » **Mais Quatre garda obstinément le silence, prenant le temps de finir de boire sa tasse de thé, si bien que Duo perdit quelque peu patience. **« - Tu vas me demander ou non ? »**

Pour dissimuler un peu la rougeur de ses joues Quatre se resservit une nouvelle tasse de thé. **« - Il ne vaut mieux pas... c'est... très personnel de te demander cela... »**

**« - Voyons… »** Fit Duo dans un éclat de rire. **« - ma vie est un livre ouvert pour toi… »**

**« - Oui... mais non... »** S'entêta Quatre.

**« - Comme tu le souhaites »** Répondit Duo, ne voulant pas insister.

Le blond essaya de ne pas regarder Duo et de se concentrer sur son morceau de gâteau aux fraises qu'il tenait à la main, mais sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, il demanda : **« - Tu as eu très mal la première fois... ? »**

Duo s'étouffa presque avec sa bouchée de gâteau en entendant cela. **« - Q...quoi ? »**

**« - Tu vois ? Je t'ai dit que c'était trop personnel… »** Fit Quatre en devenant encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà et en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

**« - C'est que... ce n'est pas vraiment très personnel... »** Répondit Duo en mordant dans son gâteau et en prenant de le temps de mâcher et d'avaler, feignant d'être très concentré sur cette tâche. **« - Mais disons que je ne suis pas la personne idéale pour te parler de cela... c'est que... ma première fois n'a pas tellement été... »** Mais il hésita sur le mot adéquat pour se référer à cette nuit-là en particulier.

Quatre regarda Duo d'un air intrigué et préoccupé, en fait, il ne connaissait rien de ce qui c'était passé quand Heero avait appris le secret de Duo, il savait que Dorothy avait été la seule à avoir été mise dans la confidence par le garçon aux yeux améthyste... **« - Duo.. »**

**« Oh, mais je suis sûr que si Trowa est tendre avec toi pas tu n'auras pas mal... »** Fit le jeune garçon d'une voix joyeuse. **« - Ou si tu es tendre avec lui... je ne sais pas... »** Termina-t-il en rougissant et continuant à manger son gâteau en regardant la nappe...

Quatre se contenta de s'éclaircir la gorge, il était évident que la réponse de Duo n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question… néanmoins, cela lui fit poser une autre question. **« - Tu as été tendre avec Heero ? » **Le garçon aux yeux améthyste se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'un mot de s'en échappe et de regarder son ami d'un air presque gêné. **« - Hahaha... Est-ce que c'est un oui ? »** Demanda Quatre avec un sourire légèrement amusé.

**« - C'est bien parce que t'es mon ami… »** Fit Duo en prenant une bouchée de gâteau, puis il regarda attentivement Quatre, faisant rougir ce dernier.

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Je savais bien que tu étais un loup déguisait en brebis... »**

**« - Eh ?... non... ne dit pas cela, Tro…Trowa et moi sommes ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant et il est normal que je... enfin que... je… »**

Duo soupira. **« - Je plaisantais. »** Dit-il. **« - Tu as raison ça fait un moment que tu es avec Trowa et il est normal que tu penses à cela, et en outre cela signifie que tu l'aimes... »**

Quatre s'apprêtait à lancer une fraise à Duo pour le faire taire mais il se figea la main en l'air en entendant les derniers mots, Duo avait raison sur cela... mais peut-être que ce n'était pas par amour qu'il voulait être intime avec Trowa mais un simple désir...

* * *

**« - Voyons, comment pourrais-je t'expliquer cela... »** Murmura Heero en continuant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses bandages.

**« Heero... »** Lui répondit Trowa d'un ton pas très patient.

**« - Parce que... et bien… »** Dit-il après avoir toussé pour acquérir un ton de voix sérieux, après tout en tant que médecin il ne devait pas être gêné de parler de ces choses… mais il n'aurait pas été aussi gêné, si Trowa ne lui avait pas demandé d'emblée :_ "comment je fais pour que je ne fasse pas mal à Quatre la première fois?"_ **« - En tant que médecin, je te dirais d'utiliser un bon lubrifiant... où une huile ou une crème.. »** Parvint-il à dire à la fin.

**« - Très bien... et en tant qu'ami ? »**

**« - Et bien... c'est "pratiquement" pareil que le faire avec une femme... »** Dit-il en se détournant nerveusement vers une armoire pour ranger ses bandages. **« - seulement... il faut que Quatre soit… décontracté... »**

**« - Pratiquement pareil qu'avec une femme.. »** Répéta Trowa pensif, Heero se détourna de son armoire et le regarda.

**« - Ne me dis pas que je dois te faire un dessin pour que tu saches comment faire parce que tu es vierge... »** Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

**« - T'inquiète pas... »** Répondit le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard noir.

**« - Parce que si tu veux me demander cela... »** Dit-il en s'approchant de lui et en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. **« - Trowa, je t'expliquerais avec plaisir comment les petites abeilles doivent butiner les fleurs... »**

**« Très amusant ! »** Dit-il en se levant brusquement, et Heero eut seulement le temps de faire un bond en arrière pour ne pas se recevoir le coup que son ami lui destinait.

**« - Très bien… parlons sérieusement... si tu as projeté de le faire avec Quatre... comment es-tu sûr que lui le veut ? »**

**« - Je ne veux pas le faire aujourd'hui même ! »** S'écria-t-il en réponse. **« - seulement... je veux seulement être préparé pour quand... ejem... ce sera le moment.. »**

**« - Donc quand ce sera "le moment", fait en sorte qu'il soit détendu... en supposant que tu seras l'actif... dans le cas contraire... détends-toi... parce que sinon, ça fera mal... »** Dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

**« - Ca fait beaucoup d'information... »** Commenta Trowa.

* * *

Quand le soir tomba, Trowa et Heero arrivèrent en même temps, et ce dernier alla se baigner, et étrangement à chaque fois que Heero disait qu'il allait prendre un bain, Duo disparaissait et quand ils revenaient, ils avaient pris tout les deux leurs bains...

Nana Abbott porta Mariana, dans la pièce où se trouvait Quatre tandis qu'elle ordonnait de servir le dîner. Et bien que Nana avait joué carte sur table avec Trowa, elle continuait de le regarder d'un air qui disait _"ne t'avise pas de faire souffrir Quatre"._

**« - Hahahaha. »** Quatre ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire dès que Nana sortie de la salle et soit hors de vue.

Trowa soupira, il avait presque l'impression de faire face au regard de sa belle-mère… il prit Mariana dans ses bras et traversa la salle, tandis que le regard de couleur bleu suivait chacun de ses mouvements.

Trowa s'arrêta face à un bouquet de fleurs de couleurs vives en les déplaça pour que Mariana les voit, la petite fille tendit immédiatement ses petites mains vers une fleur que Trowa sortit pour la lui donner et il lui murmura des paroles sur un ton affectueux.

Les pensées de Quatre arrivèrent à une conclusion _« je l'aime... je suis amoureux de lui et je l'aime »._ Une fleur apparut dans son champ de vision, l'effrayant un peu, mais il sourit en voyant que c'était Mariana que Trowa avait placé près de lui pour qu'elle lui donne la fleur, **« - Papa, po toi... »** Dit Mariana dans un balbutiement infantile, Quatre prit la fleur et caressa la tête de la petite fille, tandis qu'il regardait avec affection le garçon aux yeux émeraude.

**« - Trowa ce soir... tu pourrais venir dans ma chambre ? »** Demanda-t-il en prenant Mariana dans ces bras que cette dernière tendait vers lui.

Trowa se pinça discrètement pour voir s'il n'avait pas imaginé cela, mais le sourire de Quatre, ce sourire tellement spécial que lui offrait le convainquit que s'était la réalité.

**« - Le dîner est servi. »** Annonça une domestique, empêchant Trowa de répondre à la question de Quatre.

Pendant le dîner Trowa regardait Quatre et ce dernier le regardait aussi... peut-être que Quatre voulait le voir pour une autre chose... et il se faisait des idées erronées de la situation.

Quand la maison fut plongée dans un calme relatif, Trowa, assez nerveux, marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Quatre, il savait que Mariana dormait avec Nana Abbott parce que celle-ci disait qu'ainsi elle pouvait mieux s'occuper d'elle la nuit.

Il frappa à la porte, et Quatre inspira profondément avant de vérifier que c'était bien Trowa, et se demanda si le jeune homme voulait la même chose que lui ? Peut-être qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Trowa dans la chambre qui était seulement éclairé par la lumière de quelques bougies. Trowa entra et ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança de quelque pas.

Quatre avança jusqu'au châtain, et entreprit de le serrer avec force contre lui et respira ainsi son parfum. **« - Il s'est passé beaucoup de temps... » **Fit le blond en cassant le silence nocturne de la chambre.

**« - De quoi parles-tu ? »** Demanda le jeune homme en l'enlaçant aussi.

**« - Il s'est déjà écoulé beaucoup de temps depuis que nous avons commencé à être... ensemble... depuis cette nuit d'orage où... je t'ai ouvert mon cœur et que tu m'ais accepté en me prenant dans tes bras... pour une étreinte chaude comme celle que tu me donnes maintenant... »**

L'administrateur se contenta de sourire et embrassa les cheveux de Quatre. **« - Oui, le temps est vite passé... »**

**« - Et aujourd'hui je suis certain de pouvoir te dire que… je t'aime Trowa... »** Dit Quatre en sentant un agréable frisson traverser son corps, c'était amusant, il avait l'impression d'être un gamin qui déclarait son amour à une personne qu'il admirerait.

Mais le blond n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de Trowa, il leva le regard vers lui et prit entre ses mains le visage du jeune homme pour l'embrasser, d'un baiser tranquille, sans rapidité, en démontrant qu'il était vraiment amoureux de lui. **« - De plus, j'aimerais que tu... »** mais mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, il sentait un peu gêné de dire cela de manière aussi directe, il se sépara de l'étreinte de Trowa et lui tourna le dos pour qu'il ne voit pas la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues, chose qui était impossible étant donné le peu de lumière qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Trowa rigola en s'approchant de lui et l'enlaça dans le dos, et se pencha vers son oreille pour lui demander : **« - Que je quoi ? »**

**« - Que tu sois toujours avec moi. »** Susurra le blond en réponse.

Le châtain lui mordilla légèrement l'oreille, puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue. **« - Je t'aime Quatre... »** Dit-il d'une voix douce tandis que ses mains se déplaçaient vers la chemise de l'avocat et détachaient patiemment chaque bouton petit à petit, et à chaque bouton défait, il déposait un baiser dans le cou du blond.

La poitrine nue de Quatre frissonna quand les doigts du châtain le caressèrent, et ses lèvres lui déposaient toujours des baisers dans son cou, presque par instinct, il inclina la tête en arrière, la déposant sur l'épaule de Trowa, et avec ses mains il attira sa tête vers lui pour recueillir ses lèvres et l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, passant ses doits dans les cheveux marron de l'administrateur.

La main de Trowa ne cessait pas de caresser sa poitrine, son abdomen, serrant avec douceur un de ses tétons entre ses doigts, tandis que l'autre main continuait à le caresser toujours plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre un obstacle qui se trouvait être le pantalon pour arriver jusqu'plus loin, mais l'obstacle ne tint que quelques seconds parce que le propriétaire de la main le déboutonna rapidement.

Il resta un moment calme attendant la réaction de Quatre, mais ce dernier ne cesser pas de l'embrasser et caresser ses cheveux, et un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres qui étaient noyées par les siennes, gémissement qui s'intensifiera quand il prit en main le membre du blond en commençant à le masturber lentement.

L'autre main cessa de torturer les tétons pour retirer peu à peu la chemise du blond qui était la seule chose qui le couvrait, déposant des baisers sur l'épaule que le vêtement laissé à nu. Dès que la chemise tomba au sol Quatre se tourna pour faire face à Trowa.

En souriant, le prit la main tandis et sans se retourner il marcha vers le lit, et se laissa tomber dessus, entrainant Trowa avec lui, il enlaça leurs mains ensemble et l'embrassa avec passion et désir, puis Trowa descendit vers sa mâchoire, vers son cou, puis plus bas.

Les soupirs de Quatre se transformèrent en petits gémissement quand son amant commença à embrasser sa poitrine, mordillant un de ses tétons avec ses dents délicatement pour ne pas le blesser.

Puis ses mains entreprirent d'enlever le pantalon du blond sans cesser d'embrasser sa poitrine, en glissant le vêtement le long de ses jambes avant de le laisser tomber au sol sans le moindre regret, très vite suivit par le caleçon, mettant ainsi son aimé complètement à nu.

Il caressa la peau douce de la cuisse, ses baisers continuèrent à descendre le long du corps pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du membre de Quatre qui était complètement éveillé, tout comme son propre membre qui demandait à sortir de sa prison de tissu, mais non, il se voulait que Quatre jouisse complètement de cet instant, en outre il avait davantage de désir de continuer à parcourir cette peau avec ses lèvres que d'autre chose en vérité, pour le moment le reste pouvait attendre.

Quatre sursauta quand il sentit le souffle de Trowa sur cette partie, sa respiration s'accéléra quand le jeune homme commença à déposer des baisers dessus puis léchant la longueur de son sexe, ses lèvres se posèrent ensuite sur le gland de Quatre, Trowa exerça une légère pression sur la cuisse du blond pour qu'il ouvre un peu plus ses jambes, puis commença un léger va-et-vient sur le désir de son amant.

**« - Tro... Trowa... »** Son nom s'échappa de la bouche du blond dans un profond gémissement, sa main se trouvant dans ses cheveux et les caressant avec affection.

Il parcourait toute la longueur du sexe, depuis la base jusqu'à la pointe, se consacrant spécialement sur cette dernière, et évidemment il écoutait attentivement chaque son qui sortait de la bouche du blond, qui était un indicateur pour connaître le bon chemin à suivre pour le satisfaire.

Il finit par abandonné le membre du blond et remonta vers son visage, se perdant dans les yeux bleus qui maintenant le regardaient accompagné d'un timide sourire, il caressa la joue rouge qui lui donnait un aspect difficile à décrire aux yeux de Trowa.

Les caresses qui parcouraient maintenant chaque ligne de leur corps étaient des sucreries et elles les faisaient vibrer, Quatre frissonnait en sentant les doigts de Trowa parcourir sa peau nue.

Devant chaque caresse, la température de son corps augmentait peu à peu, ses lèvres s'unirent de nouveau à celles de Trowa, qui l'embrassait comme jamais, en combinant une espèce de désespoir, de passion et d'affection.

Trowa commença à être gêné par son excitation qui était toujours prisonnière de son pantalon, il se souleva sur le lit pour enlever ses vêtements quand les mains de Quatre commencèrent à le faire pour lui, chaque vêtement qui recouvraient son corps allèrent rapidement retrouver les siens au sol, les laissant tous les deux nus sur le lit, côté à côte.

Trowa déposa pleins de petits baisers sur son visage, attirant encore plus son petit corps contre le sien, il voulait sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne, les mains de Quatre le caressaient lui provoquant quelques frissons agréables qui lui parcouraient l'épine dorsale.

Trowa le prit par la taille pour le placer sur lui, en l'asseyant sur son ventre et en l'embrassant tandis que son visage était perdue dans son cou, pour lui susurrer un _« je t'aime »_ et en l'embrassant ensuite. Ses doigts caressaient son dos et embrassait ses épaules quand Quatre prit ses bras entre ses mains en les fit tomber en arrière montrant clairement à Trowa ce qu'il attendait.

Trowa caressa lentement et délicatement les deux globes de chair tendre, et un doigt s'arrêta devant l'entrée intime de Quatre, il lança un regard à son amant, et voyant le léger doute de Trowa, le blond lui dit : **« - Vas-y... »** Et l'administrateur lui obéit.

Quatre lâcha une légère plainte, mais pas parce que ça lui faisait mal, si ce n'était pas une sensation quelque peu étrange et gênante, Trowa bougea doucement son doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que le corps du blond s'était habitué à sa présence.

Pendant ce temps le blond embrassait les lèvres de Trowa, les savourant, se consacrant d'abord à la lèvre supérieure et ensuite à la lèvre inférieure quand il sentit un second doigt entrer en lui, cette fois il ne se plaignit pas, pas plus qu'il ne le fit à l'entrée d'un troisième doigt.

Trowa sentit la respiration de Quatre ralentir pour un moment et il retira ses doigts, et demande avec le regard la permission de continuer, le blond lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, mais Trowa l'arrêta, prenant son visage entre ses mains et en regardant fixement, mélangeant leurs souffles de par leur proximité.

Quatre lui sourit et entoura sa taille de ses jambes, Trowa comprit et se positionna mieux sur lui, lui embrassa la mâchoire, Quatre souleva un peu les hanches, en sentant le membre de Trowa très près de son entrée, qui était déjà préparé.

Trowa comprit et lentement il dirigea son membre vers l'entrée, et le pénétra, en espérant qu'il s'habitue peu à peu.

Un gémissement plaintif sortit de la bouche du jeune avocat en le sentant entrer en lui, ses mains serrèrent fortement les épaules de son amant, jusqu'à ce que Trowa soit entièrement en lui.

La bouche de Trowa embrassa son cou et ses épaules attendant que le corps de Quatre s'habitue à sa présence, puis doucement, il commença à bouger ses hanches dans un lent va-et-vient.

La douleur s'estompa rapidement, et fut remplacé par un courant électrique qui parcourait tout son corps, à chaque fois, un gémissement de satisfaction sortait de sa bouche, quelques fois mélangé avec le nom du jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Il continuait à déposer des baisers dans son cou et sur sa mâchoire tandis que son corps se déplaçait, et sa main se dirigea vers l'entrejambe de Quatre, et il se mit à caressait son membre au même rythme que ses va-et-vient.

Après un bouleversement total de son corps il sentit son orgasme arriver et se déversa dans la main de l'administrateur, et ce dernier jouit et relâcha sa semence au plus profond de Quatre.

Sa respiration était chaude et agitée et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond afin de récupérer quelque peu, Quatre reprenait également sa respiration et sourit en sentant Trowa se retirer de son corps.

Le châtain s'allongea ensuite à ses côtés après lui avoir donné un petit baiser sur les lèvres. **« - Je t'aime, Trowa. » **Dit le blond pour la énième fois cette nuit-là.

Le garçon aux yeux verts sourit et dégagea quelques mèches blondes humide du front de Quatre pour l'embrasser dessus.

* * *

Une semaine de plus s'était écoulé au Domaine Yuy sous le signe du bonheur, cet après-midi là Heero avait été appelé pour une urgence dans un lieu pas très éloigné de chez lui, il était habitué à être appelé pour des urgences, et il avait rapidement scellé un cheval avant de partir.

Il était en train de penser qu'il en était à la moitié du chemin pour rentrer quand il vit au loin une personne qui attendait apparemment quelqu'un, en s'approchant un peu plus et il eut une meilleure vision de la personne et stoppa son cheval en voyant qu'il le menaçait avec un pistolet...

**« - Treize… »** Dit-il en regardant l'homme qui le menaçait.

**« - Bonjour mon cher "beau-frère", descend de cheval. »** Ordonna-t-il.

Heero pensa immédiatement à lancer le cheval au galop bien qu'il ait immédiatement supposé que Treize tirerait sur le cheval pour éviter qu'il s'enfuie, ou pire qu'il lui tirerait dans le dos comme le vil lâche qu'était l'ainé des Maxwells. Il descendit du cheval, essayant de porter sa main à son pistolet mais Treize devina ses intentions.

**« - Tu n'as pas intérêt à le prendre, sinon je te tire une balle dans la tête. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?... »**

**« - Oh... tant de choses... »** Dit-il en faisant un geste avec le pistolet pour le faire avancer, Heero s'exécuta sans broncher, ne préférant pas prendre de risque pour le moment et observant les alentours... on pouvait entendre pas très loin d'eux, une rivière couler, ils se dirigeaient vers une falaise surplombant une rivière. **« - Mais le plus important.. »** Continua Treize. **« - c'est ta fortune. »**

**« - Tu penses aussi à tuer Duo après moi ? »** Demanda-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

**« - S'il ne fait pas les choses comme je le désire... peut-être... hahahaha. »** Fit-il en se mettant à rire. **« - La vie est quand même drôle... j'ai chassé beaucoup d'animaux dans ma vie... et maintenant je te chasse, toi. »**

**« - Alors je te dirais que... je ne suis pas une proie facile à attraper. »** Répondit Heero avec une voix calme tandis que dans un mouvement très rapide et surtout inattendu, il se précipita vers le bord de la falaise et plongea dans le vide, espérant ne pas tomber sur un lit de pierres.

**« - NON ! »** Cria Treize en tirant et en parvenant à le blesser à l'épaule puis il vit Heero tomber dans le vide.

Quand il entendit le bruit du corps de Heero heurter l'eau il alla jusqu'au bord de la falaise. **« - Stupide Yuy... mais au moins... je ne crois pas qu'il ait survécu à cette chute... »** Murmura Treize en regardant avec dédain l'endroit où Heero avait disparu, emporté par les forts courants.

Comme il avait dit, il n'avait rien perdre et tout à gagner en tuant Heero, et même si ce n'était pas dans ses plans d'origine il était mieux pour lui que Heero Yuy soit mort.

_**À suivre….**_


	23. Chapitre 23

_**Titre :**_ J'achète ton amour

_**Auteur :**_ Kary-chan

_**Traductrice : **_Shali Maxwell.

_**Couple :**_ 1x2 ; 3x4.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

_**Genre :**_ AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre hommes, passez votre chemin.

_OoOoOoO_

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à ElangelCaido ; marnie02 ; princessMimiko ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; Iroko ; Nass ; lucy-hp ; ilham ; x-Shinigami-x ; Elodie Malfoy _**et **_Catirella._**

_OoOoOoO_

**J'achète ton amour**

**Chapitre 23**

Elle avait l'impression que le maudit parfum de ce démon ne la quitterait jamais, ni la sensation de ses mains parcourant son corps, elle était là maintenant, serrant les dents et refoulant son désir de pleurer.

Elle avait la sensation de ne pas pouvoir tomber plus bas, et avait certainement raison. Ses yeux pleins de larmes montraient qu'elle était blessée et humiliée... elle sentit que la personne qui occupait l'autre côté du lit se déplaçait et sentit le poids de cet homme sur elle.

Elle sentit une main caresser sa joue et l'éloigna d'elle brusquement.** « - Laisse-moi... je t'ai dis que ce serait seulement après l'avoir fait... »** Fit-elle d'une voix sèche.

**« - Haha… Et bien, c'est le moment ma jolie... »** Lui dit Treize, et Relena sentit le poids de l'homme s'installer plus confortablement sur elle.

La jeune fille se contenta de serrer les poings avec toute la force et haine qu'elle ressentait en cet instant... maintenant elle savait... elle s'était laissée porter par sa rancœur envers Heero pour ne plus penser à rien, elle sourit, mais au moins maintenant elle avait la certitude qu'avec le décès de Heero elle était payée en retour, elle s'était vengée de l'homme qui l'avait repoussé et de l'autre homme qui lui avait volé son monsieur, et elle était toujours dans ses pensées quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer.

Elle se retourna dans le lit et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, elle se sentait sale, comme si elle était couverte d'une boue invisible qui ne partirait jamais.

Elle avait en partie raison, non seulement son corps était souillée, aussi son cœur, et si Treize avait lui-même rempli cette tâche, elle avait aussi du sang invisible sur ses mains.

Elle se leva pour aller à la salle de bain, elle était dégoûtée de tout, mais surtout du parfum qui imprégnait maintenant cette chambre.

_OoOoOoO_

Il avait senti la douleur causée par la balle quand elle lui avait traversé l'épaule avant de tomber dans la rivière, et qu'il plongea enfin dans l'eau, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser porter par le courant.

Il essayait de flotter mais le courant de la rivière était plus rapide ce qui lui rendait la tâche impossible et ne restait pas plus de cinq secondes à la surface, il devait tenter de nager au bord, mais pour faire cela il avait besoin d'abord de s'orienter.

Ses bras devenaient endoloris à force de combattre le contre-courant mais son jeune corps résisterait quelques minutes de plus, il parvint enfin à voir la rive et nagea jusqu'à elle, remerciant le ciel quand il toucha enfin la terre, il savait que la douleur dans son épaule n'était pas dû à une simple éraflure quand il vit sur sa chemise trempée d'eau une tache rougeâtre au niveau de l'épaule... Perdait-il beaucoup de sang ? Avait-il besoin... d'un médecin... mais il n'avait plus de forces pour se lever et marcher.

Sur une dernière pensée, son corps s'écroula mollement au sol et il sombra dans l'inconscience. _**"Duo"**_

_OoOoOoO_

**« - Il devrait déjà être rentré. »** Dit Duo en allant vers la fenêtre qu'il y avait dans la pièce, mais rien, il voyait seulement les torches que les employés allumaient toujours à la tombée de la nuit.

Quatre se contenta de sourire à son ami pour le tranquilliser, bien qu'il savait que Duo était une personne qui se préoccupait facilement pour les autres, surtout que là, c'était son mari qui n'arrivait pas, et il avait raison de s'inquiéter car l'endroit où il s'était rendu n'était pas éloigné et bien que ça avait été une urgence, il aurait déjà dû être rentré depuis plus d'une heure. **« - Je t'assure qu'il va arriver d'un moment à l'autre. »**

Quatre venait à peine de dire ces mots que quelqu'un sonna à la porte, ils entendirent des bruits de conversation entre une domestique et la voix grave d'un homme.

Puis la domestique entra dans la pièce, plus pâle que jamais. **« - Madame... un policier voudrait vous voir... »**

Duo en fut étonné, il alla à sa rencontre, et à la vue du visage de l'homme il su immédiatement que ce n'était pas pour lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles.

**« - Madame Yuy... »** Salua l'homme en lui prenant la main.

Quatre apparut quelques secondes après lui, également étonné de la visite inattendue de cet homme.

**« - Nous avons trouvé... un cheval qui appartient à ce Domaine au milieu de la route... »** Dit l'homme. **« - Ce qu'il y a d'étrange, c'est que nous avons trouvé une trousse médicale et des médicaments... c'est pourquoi... nous voulons nous assurer... qu'il n'est rien arrivé au propriétaire du cheval... »**

Duo n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase, et sortit rapidement de la maison... et là, en face de lui se trouvait le cheval avec lequel il avait vu partir Heero, il ne pouvait pas séparer le regard de l'animal... son corps ne lui répondait plus... et son esprit essayait de trouver une explication logique pour que Heero ait abandonné ainsi sa monture.

Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas de réponse, il entendit derrière lui que l'homme disait à Quatre qu'ils avaient retrouvé le cheval près d'une falaise... ainsi qu'un peu de sang au sol... c'est pourquoi...

**« - Il n'est pas mort... »** Dit Duo sans cesser d'observer le cheval.

Quatre le regarda... affligé… comprenant complètement le sentiment de Duo.

« - **Il n'est pas mort**.. » Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, et se tourna pour leur faire face. **« - Il ne peut pas être mort... »**

**« - Madame... nous cherchons toujours son corps... ne vous inquiétez pas... »** Lui dit le policier, voulant le calmer.

Corps ?... ils ne pouvaient pas trouver de corps tout simplement parce que Heero n'était pas mort... il ne pouvait pas l'être !... est-ce que le destin était aussi décidé de lui rendre l'existence impossible ?... peut-être que son étoile... sa bonne étoile était néfaste pour lui ?... il éclata d'un rire nerveux... c'était ça... ce maudit destin ne le laisserait jamais être heureux, il devait y être habitué, non ?

Quand il avait enfin heureux et tranquille... quelque chose... quelque chose détruisait tout cela... il devait le savoir... que ni Duo Maxwell ou Di Maxwell seraient heureux un jour... ils n'avaient que l'illusion du bonheur... mais seulement cela.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues... il se couvrit le visage de ses mains... le rire s'était transformé en sanglot pour ensuite faire place à des pleurs amers.

Le blond l'entourer de ses bras et le serrer très fort contre lui... _**"Heero"**_

_OoOoOoO_

Il entendait des voix... dans l'obscurité un murmure de voix lui parvenait... mais non... il devait trouver quelque chose au milieu de cette obscurité avant de se réveiller... mais ces voix... bien qu'elles ne l'appelaient pas, elles étaient insistantes... il ouvrit les yeux... la lumière soudaine l'aveugla complètement, puis il vit un visage, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux et yeux noisettes, qui terminait de lui faire un pansement...

**« - Oh… il se réveille… »** Fit une voix inconnue.

**« - hhn... »** Il essaya de se lever mais une douleur à son épaule l'en empêcha.

**« - Non, non… vous devez reposer Monsieur. »** Fit la voix doucement en le poussant en arrière pour qu'il se recouche. **« - Je vais vous emmener maintenant quelque chose à manger... vous n'avez rien mangé depuis trois jours... »** Dit-elle en prenant un récipient d'eau ensanglantée… apparemment la fille l'avait soigné, mais... quelles étaient les autre voix qu'il avait entendu ?

Il regarda le plafond... il se rappelait... de l'eau... beaucoup d'eau qui l'entourait... un sourire qu'il voulait voir de nouveau... quelque chose de rouge... et ensuite rien... et avant cela non plus...

Il porta une main à son front... comment était-il arrivé jusque là ?...

**« - S'il est réveillé, la première chose que tu dois lui demander c'est le nom, Isabel !... »** Se fit entendre une voix masculine alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

**« - Ooh... mais c'est que... il n'a pas mangé.. »**

Le garçon qui entra ronchonnait, ses cheveux était lisses et de couleur dorée, et il avait des yeux bleus presque gris, il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. **« - Tu ne devrais pas avoir confiance en lui, vu comment nous l'avons retrouvé ton frère et moi, il pourrait très bien être un assassin... »**

La fille rigola. **« - Oui André... c'est un assassin... mais il est blessé donc c'est un patient... » **Dit-elle alors qu'elle passait à son tour la porte, un plateau dans les mains.

Il les regardait impassible... son nom ?... il ne se le rappelait pas... **« - je... je ne sais plus quel est mon nom… » **Dit-il à la fille qui l'aida à se redresser pour qu'il puisse manger.

Elle lui sourit. **« - Ne vous inquiétez pas... vous aurez tout le temps pour vous en rappeler... »**

L'homme qui s'appelait André se contenta de pousser un soupir. **« - Je ne pense pas que ton père ou ton frère devraient te laisser seule avec ce type... »**

Isabel lui lança un regard noir, qui le fit taire. **« - Il est blessé... je ne crois pas qu'il puisse se jeter sur moi et me blesser... Monsieur paranoïaque... »** Et le jeune homme blond se contenta de sortir en claquant la porte.

Elle regarda le jeune homme qui la regardait avec de profonds yeux bleus, c'est ce qu'elle avait remarqué en premier, c'est ses yeux bleus cobalt. **« - Je ne me rappelle pas... » **Fit le jeune homme.

**« - Votre nom... »** Termina-t-elle en prenant une assiette remplie de soupe et en la lui tendant. **« - Ne vous inquiétez... vous vous en rappellerais plus tard... je vous l'ai déjà dit... oh par contre... je vais m'occuper de vos vêtements en attendant... et ne vous inquiétez pas... mon frère est bon médecin... et je suis une bonne infirmière… »** Lui sourit-elle tandis qu'elle prenait les vêtements, en les prenant quelque chose tomba au sol... un anneau en or avec le nom _"Duo"_ gravé dedans... c'était une alliance de mariage... elle regarda à l'intérieur... une date et _"Duo x Heero"..._ gravés dans de belles lettres...

**« - Heero... »** Susurra la jeune fille en lisant le second prénom, elle était certaine que c'était le prénom du jeune homme brun.

Ce dernier se contenta de la regarder avec perplexité...

_OoOoOoO_

Elle se leva pour courir à la salle de bain pour la quatrième fois de la nuit… elle avait des nausées ... elle se lava le visage avec de l'eau froide, et se regarda dans le miroir... maudit... maudits soient les Yuy et les Maxwell... elle porta une main à son ventre... et serra avec force et colère le tissu de sa chemise de nuit...

Maintenant... maintenant par sa faute... elle avait à l'intérieur d'elle le fils d'un démon... Duo Maxwell avait complètement ruiné sa vie... non... elle ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas ce garçon mort...

Elle serra les dents avec fureur **« - Tu mourras bientôt... Duo Maxwell… »** Et le reflet du miroir lui renvoya un sourire plein de rancœur...

_OoOoOoO_

**« - Et tu dois aussi signer ce papier... »** Lui indiqua Quatre, Trowa lui avait porté tout les papiers qui concernaient le Domaine, mais le jeune garçon paraissait complètement hors de ce monde... son regard était éteint.

Duo prit le papier et y apposa à nouveau une signature. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas.. Le Domaine marchera bien... tu sauras t'en occuper… »** Lui dit son ami en essayant de lui changer les idées.

**« - Merci… »** Répondit Duo, il se leva. **« - Je n'aime pas être dans ce bureau... »** Dit-il. **« - il y a encore son odeur… »**

Quatre lui posa une main sur l'épaule en lui souriant, il savait à la perfection ce que le garçon aux yeux améthystes ressentait... **« - Je dois me rendre à Sahuatoba pour quelques temps, vient avec moi... Trowa se chargera du Domaine... »**

Mais Duo nia frénétiquement de la tête. **« - Je veux rester là... en outre... Je sais que Heero va revenir... ils n'ont pas trouvé son corps ! Il ne peut pas être mort... »** Dit-il en le regardant avec des yeux reflétaient de la détermination...

L'avocat se contenta de le regarder fixement. **« - Duo... »**

Le jeune garçon rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et le regarda avec un sourire triste. **« - Je sais que c'est idiot d'avoir l'espoir qu'il revienne… »**

**« - Non... parce qu'ils n'ont trouvé de corps... »** Deux mois s'étaient déjà écoulé depuis que le policier était arrivé avec le cheval abandonné... deux mois et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de corps... et dans une semaine, ils feraient les funérailles de Heero... bien que Duo ne voulait pas le faire... **« - C'est normal que tu penses cela... je pensais la même chose quand Dorothy me manquait… »**

Dans sa tête... en effet... mais une partie de lui, lui disait qu'il était inutile de souhaiter que Heero revienne...

_OoOoOoO_

Il était furieux... apparemment son frère voulait s'occuper seul du domaine, mais il n'était pas du tout stupide... et bien... s'il voulait avoir entre ses mains toute la fortune Yuy, il devait aussi mettre un terme à la vie de son frère...

_**« - Si j'ai réussi avec Heero... pour Duo se sera chose facile... »**_Se dit-il tandis qu'il jetait ses cartes sur la table, la chambre qu'il loué n'était pas très humble, mais ça lui permettait de conservait une bonne partie de l'argent que Duo lui avait remit, mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps, sauf si son plan fonctionnait dans le sens qu'il espérait, il aurait bientôt tout l'argent qu'il désirait.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage, et ses yeux reflétaient le désir d'une personne ambitieuse et désireuse d'argent.

_OoOoOoO_

**« - Heero... peux-tu porter cela, s'il te plait ? »** Demanda Isabel en indiquant des caisses, il s'était remis de sa blessure... mais il ne se rappelait toujours pas de son passé... et ça se trouve, le prénom dont ils se servaient appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

**« - Bien sûr, Isabel »** Répondit le jeune homme en lui souriant et en prenant la lourde caisse, il aidait maintenant dans la clinique qui se trouvait dans la maison elle-même, le père était presque toujours en déplacement, c'est pourquoi la clinique était assurée par le frère d'Isabel, un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui.

**« - Pfiu... quelle chaleur... »** S'exclama un jeune homme en entrant, ses cheveux étaient très fins de couleur noire aux mèches légèrement rebelle qui lui tombaient devant ses yeux couleur miel, il sourit à sa sœur et à "anonyme" comme il aimait appeler Heero. **« - ah Isabel ! il y a dehors un ronchon qui peste contre toi et la vie... »** Commenta-t-il alors qu'il enlevait sa blouse blanche.

**« - Parlerais-tu d'André par hasard ? »** Demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

**« - Aja... Il est dehors en train de ronchonner parce que je te surveille pas suffisamment alors que tu es avec un fou, assassin et violeur et autres attributs spéciaux qu'il donne à notre cher Heero... »**

Heero se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, André l'accusait toujours de vouloir faire quelque chose à Isabel, et la fille était amusée de l'attitude que le blond pouvait avoir envers lui.

**« - Ah... je vais aller le voir aller.. »** Dit Isabel en sortant de la clinique avec un sourire mauvais.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, le jeune homme aux yeux couleur miel regarda Heero. **« - Il y a un problème, Jésus ? »** Demanda Heero, quelque peu méfiant.

**« - Non... seulement je me demandais... si par hasard tu étais intéressé par ma sœur... »** Répondit le jeune homme sans cesser de lui sourire.

**« - Non... tu peux être tranquille... je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à ta sœur... »**

**« - Oh.. Bien»** Fit Jésus en haussant les épaules.

**« - En outre, c'est voyant qu'elle est intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre... »**

**« - Oh oui... c'est voyant pour tout le monde, sauf pour eux-mêmes. »** Fit Jésus avec un éclat de rire.

_OoOoOoO_

Juillet... le mois des pluies... pluie... parfois tellement relaxantes... parfois tellement belles... et parfois tellement... pénible... Duo regardait les gouttes s'écraser contre la fenêtre... une par une...

La récolte commencerait bientôt... il tenait les rênes du Domaine avec l'aide de Trowa... mais même ainsi... il sentait qu'il n'appartenait plus à ce lieu... que faisait-il là ?... il en était sûr à présent... mais ça lui faisait mal de le penser… de penser que Heero n'était pas seulement perdu... mais bel et bien... mort...

Non... il ne voulait pas savoir celui qui l'avait assassiné... il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il c'était passé ce jour-là... parce que même s'il le savait cela ne ferait pas revenir son Heero. Il écrivit le nom de Heero sur la fenêtre... mais il s'effaça rapidement avec l'humidité... tout comme ce nom, il aimerait disparaître aussi... tout serait tellement plus facile s'il perdrait la mémoire... mais ce n'était pas possible...

Il sentait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose de rester au Domaine... retourner dans son ancienne maison n'était pas non plus une option... il n'avait jamais été heureux là-bas... partir rejoindre Wufei ?... il rigola... non... il n'était pas aussi égoïste... leurs chemins s'étaient séparés à présent... et il ne pouvait pas être aussi égoïste pour aller le rejoindre... et peut-être que Wufei avait refait sa vie... il ne serait qu'une charge pour le jeune homme...

Alors que pouvait-il faire ?... il ne savait pas encore, mais il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait plus rester ici... il marcha jusqu'à l'armoire, et chercha des vêtements de Heero, il les prit dans ses bras... les sentit... il sourit... il aimait se rappeler ce parfum... ça lui rappeler quand Heero le prenait dans ses bras et lui souriait.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux et allèrent mouiller le vêtement que le garçon aux yeux violets tenait contre son corps... plus rien ne l'attachait à cette fausse vie qu'il menait... pouvait-il vraiment tout laisser derrière lui ?... et laisser aussi derrière lui la douleur d'avoir perdu Heero.

Il regarda dans le miroir, où il vit Di Maxwell lui sourire... non... il était fatigué... il enleva le lien qui retenait ses cheveux lui laissant tomber sur ses épaule... c'était l'occasion, pourquoi ne vivrait-il pas en accord avec ce qu'il était ?

Il commença à se dévêtir pour mettre les vêtements de Heero... en souriant faiblement en sentant le parfum caractéristique de son époux... il se regarda dans le miroir... ses cheveux tombaient encore en cascade dans son dos et sur ses épaules.

Il les réunit en une couette sur le côté... et fixa les ciseaux qui reposaient sur la coiffeuse... il les prit et fit face au miroir... mais... il ne put le faire... sa main tremblait à chaque fois qu'il approchait les ciseaux de ses cheveux.

Bien sûr ses cheveux étaient synonyme de Di Maxwell... mais même ainsi... ils faisaient parti de lui... comme son corps, ses cheveux avaient été caressés par Heero... il soupira tandis qu'il se tressait les cheveux... ils faisaient parti de sa personne... ils faisaient parti de son passé... et pourrait sans doute faire parti de son présent... il jeta sa tresse dans son dos, puis se fit un petit bagage avec les vêtements de Heero, et prit un d'argent... le plus indispensable... il alla vers le secrétaire, et prit une plume, un papier et de l'encre, il laisserait au moins une explication de son départ à Quatre, bien qu'avec ou sans mot il savait que son ami comprendrait la raison de son départ.

Il se regarda dans le miroir pour la dernière fois, le sourire timide du jeune homme qui se reflétait dans le miroir lui fut restitué... oui il voulait réellement commencer à être fort... il prit entre ses mains son alliance qu'il avait accroché à une fine chaîne à son cou... "_S'il te plaît Heero... accompagne-moi..."_ susurra-t-il dans le silence de la nuit.

Puis il sortit définitivement de la chambre... refermant avec soins la porte pour ne faire aucun bruit... il prit un cheval et cette même nuit, Duo Maxwell abandonnait le Domaine Yuy...

_**À suivre…**_


	24. Chapitre 24

_**Titre :**_ _J'achète ton amour_

_**Auteur :**_ _Kary-chan_

_**Traductrice : **Shali Maxwell_.

_**Couple :**_ _1x2 ; 3x4 et 5xH (autant le mettre, ça ne sera plus un secret dans quelques secondes XD)_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan_.

_**Genre :**_ _AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre hommes, passez votre chemin_.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_**Merci pour vos reviews à Elodie Malfoy ; Catirella ; ilham ; marnie02 ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; Nass ; ElangelCaido** et **x-Shinigami-x.**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**J'achète ton amour**

**Chapitre 24**

Elle sourit au jeune homme tandis qu'il arrangeait sa chemise, cela faisait environ quatre mois qu'ils étaient dans la ville de Sahuatoba et environ deux mois qu'ils étaient mariés... elle ne pouvait pas demander plus, il était suprêmement affectueux avec elle, elle avait son affection, elle était son épouse, et sans doute qu'elle gagnerait peut-être son amour.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son mari alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, ces derniers jours ils ne pouvaient pas passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, et il était absent une grande partie de la journée, mais elle ne se plaignait pas non plus, grâce à cela sa mère n'avait plus à travailler, et elle non plus.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, quand sa mère et elle avaient été employées au Domaine Yuy pour travailler, qu'un jour elle abandonnerait un poste qu'elle occupait depuis dix années pour un homme, un homme qui depuis le premier instant où elle l'avait vue, elle n'avait pas pu le sortir de son esprit.

Il était tout ce qu'elle rêvait chez un homme, viril, gaillard, travailleur et doux... mais cet homme avait un seul défaut, il aimait quelqu'un d'autre... et cela lui faisait vraiment mal, pas parce qu'il aimait une autre personne mais parce que cet homme souffrait car son amour était à sens unique.

Elle avait décidé de se rapprocher de lui, d'être son amie, et peut-être plus... mais, il allait quittait le domaine... elle en parla avec sa mère... s'il partait... elle irait avec lui... sa mère l'avait regardé... pour ensuite sourire... et lui dire qu'elle prierait tous les saints pour que ce jeune homme réponde à une partie de son amour qu'elle lui offrait.

Et le jour de son départ elle s'était cachée... et elle ne fut pas rejetée, elle devinait que c'était parce qu'il la considérait comme une petite soeur, et elle se fit à cela, d'être seulement à ses côté, son cœur en battait de joie... la mère de ce jeune homme l'avait reçue avec affection...

Mais plus le temps passait et tout cela devenait pénible... _"oh là là... si seulement il pouvait m'aimer ne serait-ce qu'un peu"_Ne cessait-elle de se dire... jusqu'à ce que le temps ait raison d'elle... et il lui avait dit _"je ne peux pas t'aimer... mais tu as mon affection..."_ cela lui suffisait-il ?... Oui... ça lui suffisait, parce que c'était un espoir...une toute petite flamme d'espoir, et peut-être qu'avec le temps celle-ci brûlerait plus fort.

Il l'a demanda en mariage peu après leur arrivé dans cette ville, avait-il déjà oublié son ancien amour ? L'aimait-il un peu ?... la première question, elle n'était pas sûr de la réponse, et elle ne le lui reprochait pas, et jamais elle ne l'obligerait à oublier cet amour... mais la deuxième question... il l'avait embrassait... il avait fait d'elle son épouse... et lors de la nuit de noce... il avait été tendres et affectueux avec elle...

Si elle vivait dans un rêve... elle ne voulait jamais se réveiller...

Le contact de lèvres sur sa main la fit sortir de ses pensées du passé pour la faire revenir dans le présent. **« - A plus tard, Hil. »** Dit-il en souriant et en sortant de la chambre.

**« - A plus tard, mon cher Wufei… »** Répondit-elle dans un sourire, elle était heureuse, et elle l'aimait...

_"Oui si c'est un rêve... je veux rêver pour toujours"_

__

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Il repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage à cause du vent... elle soupira... cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle était sur cette affaire... et elle n'avait aucune théorie concrète... elle avait besoin de plus de temps pour interroger les personnes... elle regarda autour d'elle... elle s'était installé à une table à un côté d'un grand arbre... le petit bar avait disposé les tables autour sur la place, c'est pourquoi elle pouvait voir les gens marcher ou les enfants jouer tout en était confortablement installé pour boire un café ou manger un succulent gâteau.

Elle soupira à nouveau et replaça ses courts cheveux derrière son oreille, quand un léger bruit se fit entendre, elle sortit de ses pensées qui se formait dans sa tête pour résoudre cette affaire. Elle leva les yeux et vit Milliardo lui sourire et déposer une tasse de café devant elle.

**« - Avec trois sucres comme tu as demandé... »**

Elle prit la tasse en lui souriant, et sentit l'arôme du café avant d'en boire une gorgée. Elle regarda Milliardo qui paraissait perdu dans ses pensées comme elle quelques minutes auparavant.

**« - Tu penses à l'affaire Winner ? »** Demanda-t-elle en reposant sa tasse sur la table.

**« - Non »** Répondit-il en levant les yeux pour la regarder. **« - J'étais en train de me dire que ces derniers jours, tu avais l'air stressé. »**

**« - Oui… à cause de l'affaire... donc c'est pour cela que tu m'as emmené ici ?... Hahaha... Milliardo tu es adorable... »**

Il fit mine de regarder les enfants jouer pour éviter que Noin se rende compte du rouge de ses joues. **« - Nous faisons des recherches dans ce coin-là... ceux qui sont près de cet hôtel ne donneront jamais leur témoignage... et ici non plus... »**

**« - Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »** L'interrompit Noin qui avait porté sa main à son menton, geste qui voulait dire qu'elle allait découvrir une piste ou quelque chose d'important.

**« - Bien sûr. »** Répondit le blond, résigné à signaler à Noin que l'interrompre de cette manière n'était pas correct, la jeune femme le faisait depuis le premier jour...

**« - Tu m'as dit que ton second suspect était Treize Maxwell… pourquoi ? »**

**« - Et bien... tu es vu les photographie agrandi du corps de Dorothy... »**

**« - Oui… et je pense réellement que ça a dû te coûter une fortune... les photographes ne sont pas très d'accord pour faire cela... »**

**« - C'est un ami qui me les a fait... mais ce n'est pas le plus important... tu as vu la photographie des ongles… il y avait du sang dessous. »**

**« - Oui, quand elle s'est défendu, elle a du se blesser ou blesser l'agresseur... »**

**« - Non... si ce sang provenait d'une blessure qu'elle se serait faite avec ses ongles, le sang se serait également trouvé sur les doigts et autour des ongles, mais ce n'était pas le cas. »**

Noin sourit avec satisfaction. **« - Milliardo tu es un très bon enquêteur... mais dis-moi... qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec Treize ? »**

**« - Le jour du décès de Dorothy, il est venu me voir... et il avait une griffure sur la joue gauche... »**

L'enquêtrice devint pensive. **« - Si tu as raison, ça peut être une preuve solide... mais ce qui m'énerve ce qu'à ce jour ce Treize est introuvable ! »** S'écria-t-elle en frappant la table du plat de la main.

Le chef de la police se contenta de soupirer. **« - Oui... mais ne t'en fais pas... »** Fit-il en prenant la main de la jeune femme pour la calmer. **« - Tu l'attraperas bientôt... »**

**« - Cela fait déjà six mois que nous sommes sur cette affaire… et je n'ai presque rien fait de plus qu'à mon arrivé... pauvre Monsieur Winner, il sera déçu de mon travail... »**

**« - Il doit être conscient qu'une recherche comme celle-ci ne peut pas se faire dans l'immédiat... »**

**« - Mais je te jure Milliardo que si ça continue, je vais interroger la ville entière pour trouver une preuve définitive !... »** Déclara-t-elle, d'un ton décidé.

**« - Hahaha... et avec cette attitude je te crois vraiment capable de faire cela.. »**

Noin se contenta de faire une petite moue et prit de nouveau sa tasse de café, quand une jeune fille les aborda. **« - Bonjour Monsieur Peacecraft… »**

**« - Clara... »** Salua-t-il, absolument pas surpris de l'arrivée inattendue de Clara. **« - Bonjour. »** Il prit la main de la fille pour la baiser puis il se leva pour lui offrir une chaise. La fille regarda alors Noin attentivement.

**« - Vous êtes ici pour le cas du décès de Madame Winner ? Toute une tragédie. »** Dit-elle en portant sa main à sa poitrine dans un geste dramatique. **« - Mais c'est ainsi que va la vie… jamais je n'aurais cru que cela arriverait... et dire que ce jour-là je l'avais vu marcher tranquillement avec Monsieur Maxwell... ah... la mort peut vous surprendre à n'importe quel moment… »**

**« - À quelle heure les aviez-vous vu, Mademoiselle ? »** Demanda Noin, soudainement intéressée et en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**« - En début d'après midi... il n'était pas très tard... mais pas très tôt non plus... ce n'était vraiment pas un beau jour pour elle... »**

Les deux policiers se regardèrent, ils voulaient une preuve définitive ?... ils venaient de l'avoir.

__

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Le vent froid des pluies de ce mois firent voler ses fins cheveux dorés, elle sourit au contremaître en disant qu'elle revenait parce qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose... le Monsieur ne se méfia pas... après tout, Mademoiselle Relena avait été une personne de confiance du patron pendant long temps...

La blonde se fichait que quelqu'un sache qu'elle était là, qu'ils découvrent qu'elle était coupable du meurtre de Duo, ça ne lui importait pas... elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal et sortit les clefs qu'elle avait gardé en faisant croire qu'elle les avait perdu...

Elle entra facilement, et en terminer avec la vie misérable de ce Maxwell serait aussi très facile, elle placerait un oreiller sur son visage pendant qu'il dormirait... ou alors elle lui tirerait une balle dans la tête, mais quoi que se soit, après cela sa vengeance serait enfin terminé... et elle n'aurait plus qu'à s'enlever du ventre ce maudit bâtard... et elle quitterait le village... et oublierait tout ce qui concerne les Maxwell et Yuy... elle haïrait pour toujours ces deux familles.

Les couloirs de la maison étaient vides... normalement, les invités du couple aurait dû se trouver là, comme Treize lui avait dit, mais peut-être qu'il avait dit cela pour protéger son frère et éviter qu'elle ne s'aventure ici par peur de se faire prendre.

Elle sourit... non, Treize ne ferait rien pour aider son frère, les démons ne s'occupaient que d'eux-mêmes et se fichait de leurs proches... Qu'avait dit Treize quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle portait son rejeton dans le ventre ? _**"Ce n'est pas mon problème..."...**_ maudit démon... mais à vrai dire elle n'avait pas espérait qu'il l'aide... mais... provenait-il vraiment d'une famille respectable ?... oui, mais cela ne le faisait pas agir en homme respectable... ou peut-être agissait-il comme quelqu'un d'honorable ne voulant pas prendre en charge ses responsabilités..

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre silencieusement, et le referma de la même manière avant de regarder le lit vide... elle fronça les sourcils... était-il dans la salle de bain ?... serrant avec force le pistolet qu'elle portait dans sa poche elle se dirigea vers la pièce attenante à la chambre... cela était plus risqué, de plus, le démon risquait se défendre et alerter les domestique... mais comme elle l'avait dit avant... tant qu'il mourrait, ça ne l'importait pas de se faire prendre.

__

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Pénétrer dans le Domaine sans que personne ne le voit ne fut pas un problème... pénétrer et quitter les lieux sans être vu était une habilité de son petit frère, mais également la sienne... il entra dans la maison par une des baies vitrées du salon... il chercha dans sa poche un briquet, et sourit quand ses mains touchèrent le métal froid...

Ses yeux cherchèrent dans l'obscurité de la pièce une lampes à huile... et eut un sourire ironique en voyant que le destin était en sa faveur et que la pièce en comportait quatre... ça serait suffisant... il récolta l'huiles des lampes dans une bouteille et prit une des bougies du couloir avant de montrer les escaliers...

Dès que son frère serait mort... comme il était son parent le plus proche, il pourrait prendre possession de ses biens... Duo n'avait pas de testament, il en était sûr, c'est pourquoi prendre toute la fortune Yuy serait très facile, et puis, si cela se compliquait, il pourrait toujours recourir à l'aide clandestine de ses amis et d'un avocat.

Il regarda la bouteille d'huile, la nuit précédente il avait décidé de mettre le feu dans la chambre de son "frère", l'huile étant indolore, le garçon ne se rendrait pas compte tout de suite, et cela ferait se propager l'incendie.

Il entreprit d'asperger copieusement la porte de la chambre... si son frère voulait s'échapper... il ne le pourrait pas si elles brulaient.

Il se baissa pour placer entre l'espace de la porte et du sol un morceau de tissu, si les flammes ne le tuaient pas d'abord, la suffocation en inhalant la fumée le ferait, il rajouta de l'huile sur le tissu, puis alluma le briquet et de le lancer au bas de la porte, il observa un instant les flammes et ne put s'empêcher de sourire...

**« - Au revoir… petit frère... »** Dit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait, et que la porte commençait à brûler lentement, il sortit de la maison comme un fantôme... et comme il était entré, sans être vu.

__

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Relena ferma avec fureur la porte de la salle de bain... où diable était ce Maxwell de malheur ! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas disparaître ainsi... elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce avant de se figer... fumée ! Il y avait de la fumée dans la pièce...

Son premier instinct fut de courir vers la porte, mais en prenant en main la poignée, elle se brûla... elle recula d'un pas, la fumée et l'odeur de fumée venait d'elle... elle tomba au sol... la fumée devenait de plus en plus épaisse, et lui piqué les yeux... elle ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide mais l'épaisseur de la fumée la fit tousser.

Plus elle respirait, et plus elle toussait, tandis que sa main cherchait quelque chose qui puisse l'aider. Elle avait beau essayer, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir l'air frais que demandaient ses poumons.

Elle tomba une seconde fois au sol... toute la pièce continuait à tourner, mais ne elle pouvait pas mourir... du moins pas de cette manière... et elle était assez d'entêtement pour vivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé une sortie, mais elle ne la trouva jamais...

La pièce commençait à être envahie par les flammes. Il pouvait maintenant sentir son propre être chauffé par les flammes rouges... . Ce fut une chance pour elle qu'elle tombe dans l'inconscience en cet instant avant que les flammes ne la consument.

Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir la fumée provenir du Domaine Yuy… et rapidement l'odeur du feu attira l'attention de tous les domestiques ; L'alarme fut rapidement sonnée et tous les employés du Domaine se mirent à l'œuvre pour éviter que le feu ne se propage au reste de la grande maison.

L'alarme se propagea jusqu'à la ville, et au matin, les nouvelles se propageaient déjà, disant qu'un incendie s'était déclaré au Domaine Yuy...

Quatre regarda Trowa avec inquiétude, ils avaient décidés de passer leur dernière nuit dans la maison de l'administrateur... et la première pensée du blond alla à son meilleur ami.

__

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

L'aube se levait sur les débris noir que le feu avait provoqué, par chance, seul l'aile était presque en ruines... bien que cela représentait une fortune ambiguë... de plus... c'était là que se trouvait les chambres...

Quatre se précipita vers le contremaître pour l'interroger. **« - Madame Di... Où est-elle ? »** Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante... il craignait le pire... son cœur était agité... mais il ne lui faisait pas mal comme les autres fois qu'une tragédie semblable était arrivé, c'est la raison pour laquelle il était plus inquiet que d'habitude.

Mais le contremaître se contenta seulement de hocher la tête en signe de négation, et lentement il indiqua un corps qui était recouvert d'un drap blanc... l'avocat ferma les yeux tandis qu'il murmurait : **« - Mon dieu... »**

Il porta une main à son front, et écouta ce que le contremaître lui disait. **« - nous avons voulu aider la patronne... mais la porte de la chambre était en feu... quand nous avons pu entrer, son corps était déjà ravagé par les flammes et avons pu essayer de les éteindre avec des couvertures mais il était déjà trop tard... Monsieur Winner... »** Mais Quatre leva une main pour le faire taire, il ne voulait pas entendre davantage d'explications, il ne voulait pas d'autres détails… il se dirigea vers ce qui restait de l'entrée...

Le malheur de Duo l'avait poursuivi jusqu'à sa mort... il leva les yeux vers le ciel... **« - Au revoir... mon ami… »** Au moins... Duo ne souffrirait plus... et il serait en paix... enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait... parce que son cœur était calme... Mais peut-être ne devrait-il pas ressentir de douleur pour la mort Duo...? Non... au moins… il était avec Heero... et il croyait que c'était pour cela que son cœur était aussi tranquille.

Trowa arrive peu de temps après avec le médecin suppléant qu'il avait engagé pour aider Heero, pour soigner les blessés, il vit qu'on emportait le cadavre de Duo... il aperçu le tissu à moitié brûlé d'une robe qui dépassait du drap... cela le rendit confus... Duo n'utilisait-il plus que les pantalons de Mademoiselle Noin à présent ?... il secoua la tête...

__

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Ils avaient transféré tous les blessés et le cadavre de Duo à la clinique du village, le jeune blond avait proposer son aide, tout comme Trowa, mais sincèrement Quatre en ce moment pensait à toutes les paperasseries qu'il devait faire dès que possible, Heero l'avait nommé avocat de la famille, et en tant que tel, il devait se mettre immédiatement à chercher et relire les papiers, factures, testaments... en outre, il pensait que travaillait l'empêcherait de penser que maintenant Duo était sur une plaque froide tout comme Dorothy avant… il ne voulait pas garder une image semblable de son ami...

Il aida un denier blessé à s'installer sur une chaise, et un frisson lui parcourut le corps avant de sortir, accompagné de Trowa qui lui posa une main sur l'épaule, ils n'avaient pas encore parlé du décès de Duo... ils sentaient qu'ils devaient au moins dire quelque chose... le médecin Britt les appela alors qu'ils s'éloignaient...

**« - Monsieur Winner... je voudrais vous apprendre que Madame Yuy était approximativement enceinte de deux mois et demi. »**

**« - Quoi ? »** Demanda-t-il ébahi, pour un moment il eut l'impression qu'il avait mal entendu, ou alors le docteur plaisantait... Duo était... sans le vouloir, il éclata de rire...

**« - C'est une double tragédie… »** Murmura le docteur qui considérait apparemment la réaction de Quatre comme normale, et sans rien dire de plus le docteur s'éloigna.

Trowa regardait dans le vide... **« - Quatre... »** Appela-t-il en lançant un regard perdu au blond. **« - Ce qu'a dit le docteur... »**

**« - C'est impossible… »** Répondit Quatre en hochant la tête et étrangement en souriant. **« - Le corps qu'ils ont trouvé n'est pas celui de Duo... »**

**« - Mais... qui était-ce ?... nous avons fait une vérification... il ne manque personne du personnel... »**

**« - L'identité de cette personne ne m'importe pas. »** Répondit sincèrement Quatre et il soupira. **« - Duo est vivant... »**

**« - Mais où est-il alors ?... »**

**« - Non Trowa... comprend la situation, Di Maxwell est morte et ne reviendra plus... par contre… en mourant elle... peut-être... que Duo Maxwell peut commencer à vivre... et je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra... j'espère qu'il trouvera la paix et le bonheur qu'il a toujours mérité… »** Dit-il en souriant et enlaçant Trowa, il savait maintenant pourquoi son cœur ne lui faisait pas mal...

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_« Je respire une fois de plus le parfum particulier de tes vêtements, et à chaque fois, je me dis que c'est la dernière fois que je le fais... mais ce parfum... les premiers jours après ton départ, il a accompagné mon corps, mon lit... tout... mais ce parfum commence à s'estomper... et avec lui, l'illusion d'être dans tes bras s'estompe aussi._

_Mais sentir ce parfum me fait sourire... un sourire mélancolique en fait, mais en fin de comptes, je souris... n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il descendit du train dans lequel il était monté, la ville dans laquelle il s'était arrêté n'était pas petite, et elle n'était pas très éloigné de la ville de Guadiana, mais il s'était enfin éloigné de son ancienne vie... il retira sa veste noire, couleur bénie qu'il avait choisi de mettre aujourd'hui en dépit de la chaleur... il essuya la sueur de son front et regarda autour de lui... il ne savait pas combien de temps il resterait ici, mais la première chose à faire, c'était de chercher où se loger pour le temps où il resterait.

Il tourna dans une petite rue quand il vit quelque chose qui le fit brusquement stopper et il dût s'appuyer une main contre le mur... Mon dieu !... voilà que maintenant son esprit lui jouait de mauvais tours... et maintenant... il voyait Heero, il ferma fortement les yeux et baissa la tête. _« Dieu... c'est sûrement le voyage... »_ Se dit-il mentalement, mais quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Heero était toujours là, il portait des sacs et apparentement, il attendait que quelqu'un sorte du magasin.

Une jolie jeune femme sortie alors du magasin et se pendit au cou de Heero, lui parlant avec animation... **« - Mais... ce n'est peut-être pas lui... est-ce vraiment toi, Heero... ? Ou est-ce seulement une tentative pathétique de mon esprit pour éviter que sortes-tu de mon âme... ? »**

Il sentait chaque battement de son cœur lui faire mal dans la poitrine... il devait se calmer... c'était ce qu'il devait faire... une main sur son épaule l'effraya. **« - Vous allez bien ? »** Demanda une voix douce, Duo se tourna pour tomber sur un homme qui lui souriait gentiment, ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses yeux, qui étaient de couleur miel.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement... allait-il bien ?... non, il ne l'était pas... là en face de lui, il y avait Heero !... il regarda de nouveau, pour voir s'il était encore là... oui... il était là **« - je vais... bien... »** Répondit-il en essayant de sourire pour ne pas inquiéter en vain cet inconnu.

**« - Mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas... et vous ne devriez pas sortir sous cette chaleur si vous ne vous sentez pas bien... »**

**« - Non, je vous assure que je vais bien... »** Répondit Duo, mais il était déjà trop tard, tout se mit à tourner subitement et il se sentit tomber en arrière... La dernière chose qu'il vit, c'était que Heero avait disparu... mais... était-ce vraiment Heero ?

_**À suivre….**_


	25. Chapitre 25

_**Titre :**_ J'achète ton amour

_**Auteur :**_ Kary-chan

_**Traductrice : **_Shali Maxwell. _**Béta-lectrice :**_ Taki-chan

_**Couple :**_ Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

_**Genre :**_ AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre hommes, passez votre chemin.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à ilham_** _**; Catirella ; marnie02 ; ElangelCaido ; Nass ;**_ _**oOoO Black siri OoOoO**** ; x-Shinigami-x ; princessMimiko **_et**_ lucy-hp._**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**_J'achète ton amour_**

**_Chapitre 25_**

**« - Si nous avons toutes les pistes, pourquoi ne lançons-nous pas un mandat d'arrêt ? »** Demanda Milliardo, ils étaient dans leurs bureaux et Noin faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, toutes les feuilles de leur enquête à la main, les lisant et les relisant.

**« - Mon cher Milliardo c'est évident.. »** Répondit-elle en souriant de manière triomphale. **« - Nous attendrons que ce rat tombe dans un piège... »**

**« - S'il vient... »**

**« - Tu as dit toi-même qu'il n'était pas revenu depuis le meurtre de Madame Winner... Mais ne sera-t-il pas attiré par l'argent de la mort... »** Elle hésita et regarda le sol avec tristesse. **« - ... du couple Yuy ? »**

Milliardo appuya ses coudes sur la table, entrelaçant ses mains pour poser son menton dessus, il pensait à beaucoup de chose... Noin s'approcha, et appuya à son tour ses deux mains sur le bureau, et se pencha de manière à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètre de celui de Milliardo.

**« - C'est possible... »**

**« - Et quelle est ton opinion ?... »**

**« - Que ton raisonnement est de nouveau correct... »** Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. **« - Mais ne t'en fais pas... dès que nous l'aurons attrapé... il payera pour ce qu'il a fait… »** Dit-il en se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser... Milliardo se contenta de sourire... il avait pensé trouver en Noin un excellent compagnon de travail, mais il avait aussi trouvait en elle, une compagne pour la vie.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

**« - Bien, faites "aaaaaaah" »** Fit l'inconnu, sans même lui demander son nom où des renseignements sur lui, il l'avait emmené dans ce qui semblait être sa maison, et il s'était mit à l'examiner.

**« - aaaah.. »** Obéit Duo quelque peu fâché de devoir faire un contrôle médical inutile... et de plus, par un inconnu.

**« - C'est bon ma mignonne... vous n'avez rien, un bon repos suffira pour que vous débarrassiez ce teint jaunâtre de votre visage... »** Dit-il tandis qu'il rangeait ses ustensiles de médecin.

**« - Ma mignonne ? »** Demanda Duo, avec un sourire crispé.

Le garçon se contenta de lui sourire. **« - Et bien, comme je ne connais pas votre nom... »**

Duo toussota un peu. **« - Et bien, vous auriez pu tout simplement dire 'mon mignon' plutôt... »** Dit-il en le regardant en fronçant les sourcils et tentant d'éviter de rougir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment être appelé comme cela.

**« - Vous plaisantez… »** Dit le médecin en le regardant attentivement.

**« - Vous ne devez pas être un bon médecin si vous ne pouvez pas faire la différence entre un garçon et une fille… »** Répondit Duo, prenant un air "très offensé".

Le médecin sourit d'un air gêné. **« -.. C'est que je n'ai jamais vu un garçon tellement... »** Il s'approcha de son visage et lui prit le menton avec la main, tournant le visage de Duo de droite à gauche. **« - avec des traits aussi…. féminin... »**

Le garçon aux yeux améthyste était fatigué d'avoir trop parlé de ce sujet, il était enfin libre d'être comme il était, et il ne voulait plus se rappeler de son passé, et de son autre 'lui'...

Il voulut se lever, et arrêter ainsi le médecin dans l'inspection de ses "traits aussi jolis" mais le docteur le prit au dépourvu en plaçant ses mains sur le torses de Duo et le palpant...

**« - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »** Hurla Duo avant de claquer sa main contre la joue du docteur dans un son qui résonna dans tout de le cabinet, Duo était plus que rouge… il avait voulu lui donner un coup de poing... mais après des années de conditionnement, il n'avait fait que lui donné une claque... **« - QUE CROYEZ-VOUS FAIRE ESPECE DE PERVERS ! »**

**« - Ay ay ay... je suis désolé. »** Répondit le médecin en se tenant la joue et en souriant **« - Je voulais vérifier que vous disiez la vérité... »**

**« - Si j'aurais été une femme, vous auriez eu droit à la même réaction ! »**

**« - Oui… mais de toute façon cela en valait la peine...Hahahaha »** Dit-il avant de rire.

Duo se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. **« - Oh, je vous en prie, ne me regardez pas ainsi... » **Dit-il en souriant. **« - Je suis Jésus... »**

Duo hésita à répondre, se demandant si cet homme était vraiment digne de confiance, puis il dit : **« - Je suis... Je suis Duo... »** Dit-il **« - Et je dois dire que vous êtes très bizarre... »**

**« - Parce que j'ai palpé votre corps ?.. »** Il sourit quelque peu ironiquement. **« - Si je l'aurais fait alors que vous étiez nu, alors vous auriez pu me traité de pervers, parce que j'aurais profité de la situation... mais je suis médecin... Et j'ai une éthique... mon mignon. » **Expliqua-t-il.

**« - Et c'est grâce à votre éthique que vous avez une marque rouge sur la joue. »** Constata Duo en indiquant la joue rouge du médecin.

**« - Hahaha... précisément... »** Fit Jésus en souriant. **« - Vous venez en vacances à Mapimí ?... »**

**« - Non.. »** Nia Duo avec la tête. **« - Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais... mais… je veux seulement connaître la ville... »**

**« - Si vous cherchez un lieu bon marché pour loger, notre maison est aussi une maison d'hôtes... »**

**« - Eh ?... »** Fit-il en le regardant. **« - Bien... mais je ne pense pas que je vais rester longtemps... en outre je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent et... »**

**« - Vous pourrez aider dans la maison... Je vous aurez bien proposé de m'aider à la clinique mais j'ai déjà deux assistants... bien qu'ils me causent davantage de problèmes qu'autre chose... »** Dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux fins. **« - spécialement parce que j'ai un troisième assistant indésiré... » **Ajouta-t-il.

**« - MAIS TU VAIS VOIR ! C'EST TOI QUI RAMENE DES INCONNUS DANS LA MAISON, TU LES EMMENES FAIRE LES COURSES AVEC TOI, ET TU SAUTES SUR EUX ! »** Cria une voix masculine tandis que la porte s'ouvrait et qu'un rire féminin se fit entendre.

**« - Bien André... j'en tiendrai compte… »** Puis la même fille qu'il avait vu aux côté de Heero apparut... et de nouveau il le vit... heureusement il se sentait mieux... mais il sentit son cœur se faire lourd dans sa poitrine.

La fille n'était plus accrochée au cou de Heero mais à son bras, tandis que lui, tenait dans ses mains des sacs de course**. « - Bien Isabel... tu peux me lâcher... je ne veux pas me faire tuer par André... »** Son cœur manqua un battement en l'entendant parler...

Jésus soupira. **« - Et bien pourquoi est-il si animé ?... »**

**« - Tu l'aurais vu !... Il a crié pendant tout le chemin du retour du magasin jusque ici... je crois qu'il n'a pas supporté que je m'accroche au cou de Heero. »** Répondit la jeune fille en rigolant et en prenant les sacs des bras de Heero, et passa par une porte qui reliait apparentement avec la maison, mais avant de sortir de la pièce, elle se retourna et revint sur ses pas et regarda Duo.

**« - Et elle ?... »**

**« - Lui, ma chère sœur, c'est Duo, notre nouveau locataire… »** Répondit Jésus en souriant et se levant. **« - Bon, maintenant je dois me rendre chez Madame Moran.. A tout à l'heure. »** Dit-il en enfilant une veste, et sortant.

Duo regardait fixement le sol... Heero... ce n'était pas un rêve... son Heero était là... mais ce dernier n'avait eu aucune réaction...

**« - Isabel, tu peux t'écarter de la porte ? J'ai besoin de porter ceci à la cuisine... »**

**« - Ah ? »** Demanda la fille qui n'avait pas quitter Duo des yeux. **« - Ah oui, oui... je dois commencer à préparer le repas d'aujourd'hui... bien que nous ayons seulement deux hôtes… trois en vous comptant Monsieur Duo... »**

En entendant son nom, il revint à la réalité **« - eh ?... pardon... Je ne faisais pas…. »** Il regarda Heero **« - attention. »**

_**"Heero... pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?... "**_ Disait le regard de Duo en regardant Heero, ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il le regardait et lui tendit la main.

**« - Je suis Heero... »**

**« - Ah... Du... Duo Maxwell. »** Dit-il d'une voix tremblotante. Il eut l'impression que ses jambes ne le soutiendraient pas, le contact de ses mains le fit frissonner, c'était Heero, il était là face à lui, mais il paraissait ne pas le connaître, leurs mains se lâchèrent trop vite au gout de Duo, car Heero devait se rendre dans la cuisine pour porter les autres sacs courses qu'il portait encore.

Duo ferma les yeux, et maintenant, que faisait-il ?... se jeter sur Heero et lui crier que c'était lui, Duo, son mari, son amant !... Parce que là, il ne comprenait pas du tout l'attitude de Heero...

**« - Tout va bien ? »** Fit une voix qui le sortit de ses pensées qui menaçaient de devenir à chaque secondes plus douloureuses.

Il leva les yeux et vit qu'Isabel le regardait d'un air à moitié inquiet. Il acquiesça de la tête. **« - Mon frère m'a dit avant de partir que... tu avais besoin de te reposer. »** Fit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Isabel le conduisit alors vers une chambre libre. La pièce était petite, mais bien meublée, lumineuse, familiale et confortable. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, et soupira. Que faire ?... Mon dieu... Il plaça ses mains sur son front et ferma fortement les yeux, que devait-il faire..?

Un cri d'Isabel l'effraya, il était évident que dans cette maison, il ne devait jamais y avoir une minute de silence, quelques seconde plus tard, les sanglots d'Isabel se firent entendre. **« - J'ai mal, j'ai mal.. »** Gémissait-elle tandis que Heero soupirait et levait les yeux au ciel.

**« - Tu t'es seulement entaillé un peu... tu ne t'es pas coupé le doigt. »**

**« - Hey... on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui t'ai coupé... »** Répondit-elle en pinçant les lèvres et en détournant la tête d'un geste boudeur pour croiser le regard de Duo, qui était arrivé dans la pièce. **« - Duo ! Venez... Héhéhé j'ai eu un petit inconvénient avec le couteau. »** Dit-elle en lui montrant le doigt entaillé.

**« - C'est seulement une petite coupure... »** Fit Heero en sortant de la cuisine pour aller chercher de quoi soigner la petite blessure.

**« - Il a son caractère à lui. »** Dit la jeune fille à Duo, qui regardait Heero s'éloigner.

**« - Lui... c'est un hôte aussi ? »**

**« - On peut dire ça... il y a quelques temps mon père et mon frère l'ont trouvé à moitié mort près de la rivière, et ils l'ont ramenés ici pour le soigner… mais quand il s'est réveillé, il ne savait plus qui il était... et nous ne le savons toujours pas.. »**

**« - Mais il s'appelle Heero... »**

**« - Ah oui, c'est parce que... »** Mais Duo ne put en savoir davantage car un jeune homme blond entra, il regarda un moment Duo avant de grogner un :** « bonjour. »**

Auquel Duo y répondit d'un mouvement de tête. Il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées... Heero... il ne se rappelait de rien ?... mais au moins il était vivant grâce à Dieu, il avait vraiment cru l'avoir perdu... mais cela n'était plus important, ce qui était important à présent, c'était de savoir ce qu'il ferait ?... il devait attendre que Heero se rappelle... et jusqu'à ce que cela arrive, il resterait là... Il revint à la réalité quand Isabel lui parla.

**« - Qu'est-ce que mon frère veut ?... »**

**« - Que tu me donnes des médicaments, il en a besoin pour Madame Moran, dépêches-toi… »** Lui répondit André.

**« - Ay, quel gentleman, je compatis pour celle qui se mariera avec toi. »** Fit-elle avec une moue, et elle se dirigea vers la clinique.

Les yeux gris d'André se clouèrent dans ceux de Duo. **« - Et vous êtes ? »** Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide, qu'il utilisait toujours avec les étrangers.

**« - Duo Maxwell... je suis un hôte... »**

**« - Ah... »** Fut la seule chose que répondit André avant de se diriger vers la clinique pour continuer à se chamailler avec Isabel.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888888/**_

Le jeune homme blond leva les yeux de ses papiers et regarda les deux prunelles vertes face à lui.

**« - Je continue à insister que tu dois retarder tout cela... »** Dit Trowa avec une voix sérieuse.

**« - Le maximum que je puisse faire en ralentissant les démarche sans trop d'illégalité, c'est deux années... »** Lui répondit Quatre avec une main sur les lèvres alors qu'il relisait le papier.

**« - Ca me parait injuste de rendre valable le testament de Duo, en sachant qu'il n'est pas mort... et s'il revenait ? »**

**« - Je te dis que je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse, pourquoi devrais-je préserver tout cela, alors qu'il est enfin libre ?.. »**

**« - Mais il reste toujours une possibilité qu'il revienne, Quatre... en outre en retardant tout cela, c'est le mieux à faire… tu sais bien que c'est Treize qui va hériter de cet argent... »**

Quatre se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre. **« - bien... je ferai ce qui est possible pour retarder la procédure... mais pour cela je dois rentrer à Sahuatoba... j'ai déjà pris beaucoup trop de vacances. »** Dit-il en souriant. Mais en regardant Trowa, il vit l'air pensif de ce dernier.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, avec toutes ces démarches c'est impossible que Treize fasse quelque chose pour mettre la main sur l'argent... en outre aucun avocat, même en utilisant des sales tours, ne pourrait gagner... »**

Trowa lui sourit **« - Tu as toujours autant confiance en toi, en tant qu'avocat ? »**

**« - Bien sur, voyons... »** Lui dit Quatre en souriant.

_**À suivre…..**_


	26. Chapitre 26

_**Titre :**_ J'achète ton amour

_**Auteur :**_ Kary-chan

_**Traductrice : **_Shali Maxwell.

_**Couple :**_ 1xx2

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

_**Genre :**_ AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre hommes, passez votre chemin.

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à Kalymerho ; marnie02 ; shuichi ; ElangelCaido ; Nass ; elodiedalton ; ilham ; princessMimiko ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO et x-Shinigami-x._**

**J'achète ton amour**

**Chapitre 26**

Bien que tout était très calme ici, cela n'était pas à son goût... il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, mais regrettablement il ne savait pas quoi...

Il regarda main, il avait l'impression que là aussi il manquait quelque chose qui était en sa possession avant... bien que... il ne savait plus... il avait l'impression d'être dans un tunnel sans issue... et sans aucune lumière pour le guider... mais il savait seulement qu'il devait continuer à marcher vers l'avant.

Et ensuite il était arrivé... et ça avait aggravé sa confusion... il jurait... il jurait qu'en le voyant son cœur s'était emballé... et il avait eu une sensation bizarre... et il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi... cet homme ne lui avait pas paru mauvais, mais c'était un homme...

Mais même en sachant cela... ça ne lui déplaisait pas de le voir... ça ne lui déplaisait pas de le voir sourire, ça ne lui déplaisait pas de le regarder parler avec tout le monde, mais il avait eu une étrange sensation quant il l'avait vu parler avec André... ils discutaient trop... et étaient trop proche aussi.

Il y avait deux choses qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment... de un... ça ne devrait pas lui importait de le voir discuter avec d'autres hommes, et de deux... il ne se devrait pas l'aimer... parce que... c'était un homme...

Il se disait qu'il devait arrêter de penser à cela, mais... chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il ne pouvait se contrôler… parce que quelque chose... quelque chose en lui, lui criait de le prendre dans ses bras... de l'embrasser... de ne plus le laisser partir... de le faire sien...

Mais c'était un homme...

Et ce dernier, lui souriait à nouveau, et le brun détourna les yeux... il ne devait pas rester près de lui, c'est pourquoi un des deux devait absolument s'éloigner, et ce fut lui qui le fit en premier... il lui sourit et le brun s'éloigna... parce que sinon... il ne pourrait pas se contrôler...

Ce besoin que son corps réclamer de l'avoir près de lui était trop fort, et en vérité cela l'inquiétait...

Il se regarda dans le miroir... qu'était-il ?... qui était-il ?... il ne savait rien de son passé... ou plutôt il ne s'en rappelait pas... devait-il être inquiet d'aimer un garçon ? Et était-il vraiment attirer par ce beau garçon ?...

Peut-être pas... mais peut-être... et il n'en était pas vraiment sûr...

_"Heero..."_

Cette voix qui l'appeler doucement... il ne cessait pas de l'entendre dans sa tête...

S'il savait à qui appartenait cette voix, il irait avec cette personne... parce qu'elle clarifierait tous ses doutes...

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

La vie dans la ville de Mapimí était... bizarre... comme put le constater Duo, Isabel et André se chamailler tout le temps… André se chamaillait aussi avec Heero, et il arborait une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux quand le brun ne répondait pas.

A vrai dire, André était quelque peu plus convivial avec lui... peut-être parce que tous les deux avaient un objectif en commun... éviter que Heero et Isabel passent trop de temps ensemble, bien que bien sûr, aucun des deux ne s'étaient mis d'accord sur ça, mais il suffisait de voir l'attitude de tous les deux pour savoir que leurs objectifs étaient pareils.

Ce jour-là Jésus du se rendre à la gare pour récupérer des caisses de médicaments qu'il avait fait venir de la capital et qui venait enfin d'arriver, donc André et Duo aidaient à décharger les caisses de la voiture. Heero quant à lui, aidait dans la clinique, parce que comme l'avait dit Jésus, il avait un talent naturel pour soigner des blessures, et il était une grande aide pour lui.

Bien que le fait que Heero aidait à l'intérieur signifiait qu'il passait davantage de temps avec Isabel, chose qui déplaisait beaucoup à un certain blond.

André lui passait une caisse, ils avaient presque terminé leur travail quand Heero et Isabel sortirent de la maison, ils allaient au magasin acheter des choses dont la jeune fille avait besoin pour la pension, quand André vit cela, il s'arrêta un moment, puis passa brusquement une caisse à Duo, ce qui fit tomber le natté au sol sous la force du coup.

**« - Oh ! Fais doucement... »** S'exclama-t-il en se relevant.

**« - mmmm... pardon… »** Grogna André en prenant une autre caisse.

Duo se contenta de sourire. **« - Si elle t'intéresse autant, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?... »** Demanda-t-il avec une voix douce et un sourire innocent.

**« - Q... quoi ! »** Demanda André, qui sur la surprise lâcha la caisse qu'il tenait.

Ils entendirent Jésus lui crier de loin : **« - Si tu endommages les médicaments, tu me les paieras ! »** Et il rentra de nouveau dans la clinique où attendait une jeune dame avec son fils dans les bras.

Duo rigola. **« - Non sérieusement... tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes... »**

**« - Bah... »** André rougit, puis le regarda. **« - Tu sais que... »**

**« - Bien sûr... il n'y a que les aveugles qui ne le sache pas… »** Lui fit le natté, d'un ton calme. **« - Mais c'est très évident ce que tu ressens pour elle, tu sais ?... »**

**« - Oh en effet... tellement évident qu'elle fricote avec Heero... »**

Le sourire de Duo se crispa quelque peu. **« - Ou bien c'est parce qu'elle veut te faire réagir... tu n'as pas pensé à cette option ? »**

André le regarda. **« - Tu me dis seulement cela parce que tu n'aimes pas avoir de la concurrence avec Heero ? »** Puis son regard devint suspicieux. **« - Oh oui... »** Fit-il en voyant l'expression gênée de Duo. **« - Pour toi aussi c'est évident ce que tu ressens... »**

**« - ejem... »** Fit Duo en s'éclaircissant la gorge. **« - Mais... c'est une histoire différente... »**

**« - Je ne critique pas tes goûts... »** Dit-il, montrant clairement que les gouts du garçon aux yeux améthyste ne l'importait pas du tout. **« -** **Mais tu ne me feras rien dire à Isabel... »**

**« - Pourquoi ?.. »**

**« - Pourquoi ?... Tout simplement parce qu'elle rira de moi... et elle n'acceptera pas... »**

**« - Donc tu préfères vivre dans le silence toute ta vie... tu sais, André ? Si tu ne parles pas, Dieu ne t'écoutera pas… »** Dit-il simplement de disparaître dans la clinique pour déposer la caisse qu'il portait dans le bras et qui commençait à devenir lourde.

Il se mit à penser à ce que lui avait dit André et se fit la note mentale de cesser de rendre évident ce qu'il ressentait pour Heero, il risquait de l'effrayer à force. Ils avaient déjà terminé de décharger les caisses quand le couple rentra du magasin, Isabel observa les deux garçons qui avaient l'air fatigués et elle leur servit un verre d'eau fraîche.

**« - Tient André... »** Lui fit la jeune fille en souriant, mais le jeune homme se contenta de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie.

**« - Je dois rentrer... tu sais… à la base... »** Dit-il, en évitant de la regarder, mais quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien, voyait qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude.

**« - Ah en effet… je voit... je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasse réprimander... »** Dit la jeune fille. Puis elle se tourna vers Duo. **« - Et toi, tu en veux ?... »**

**« - Bien sûr… »** Répondit-il en la regardant...

**« - C'est un idiot tu sais... »** Lui dit-elle en s'asseyant. **« - Je l'aime depuis que je suis petite et lui, il ne m'a jamais invité à sortir... bon... je suppose qu'il doit en aimer une autre… et s'il est aussi protecteur avec moi c'est parce qu'il me voit comme une sœur et... »**

**« - Et tu crois vraiment que son attitude envers toi est seulement ça ? » **Demanda Duo en essayant de ne pas rire...

**« - Bon... je croyais que c'était parce qu'il m'aimait... »** Dit-elle avec une moue dibutative. **« - Mais je ne sais plus à présent... aargh... les hommes sont des idiots... »** S'exclama-t-elle brusquement en se levant pour sortir ensuite de la cuisine.

Duo se contenta de sourire... c'est vrai... parfois les hommes étaient des idiots… c'est ce qu'il était en ce moment... en restant là à attendre que Heero se souvienne... cela faisait combien de temps déjà ? Trois mois ?... et Heero ne montrait aucun signe qu'au moins il le reconnaissait... parfois il se demandait si ce ne est pas un signe du destin qu'il laisse les choses comme elles étaient... que ça aurait peut-être dû être ainsi depuis le début... que leurs destins ne se croisent jamais.

Il se leva en secouant la tête... ce n'était pas possible parce que... si le destin avait voulu faire cela... jamais il ne les aurait rassemblé à nouveau... n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira tandis qu'il se détachait les cheveux pour se refaire la natte parce qu'avec l'effort et le vent, elle s'était à moitié défaite, il était tellement absorbé par sa tâche qu'il n'entendit pas des pas derrière lui.

**« - Je suis désolé j'ai oublié mon... oh pardonnez mademoi... Duo ? »** Demanda André, Duo sursauta et se retourna en entendant la voix du jeune homme.

**« - Tu m'as fait peur... »** Dit-il en terminant de se natter les cheveux, il remarqua qu'André était rouge, bien qu'il ne donna pas d'importance à ce détail, il supposa que c'était parce qu'il était gêné de l'avoir confondu avec une fille.

**« - Tu... T'a-t-on déjà dit qu'avec les cheveux libres qui ressemblait à une... »** Commença à dire André, c'était incroyable de voir que le visage de ce garçon était aussi androgyne !...

**« - Femme… oui je le sais. »** Fit Duo avec ennui. Il n'avait pas très envie qu'on lui rappelle cela.

_« Et à une femme très jolie... »_ Pensa André alors qu'il prenait le veston qu'il avait oublié.

Le garçon aux yeux améthyste se rappela de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Isabel, c'est pourquoi il pensa que le mieux était de parler à nouveau avec lui. **« - André... si tu ne parles pas bientôt... tu vas la perdre… »** Fit Duo avant de sortir lui aussi de la cuisine... il avait besoin de se reposer... il avait mal au dos… ça lui apprendrait à porter des choses lourdes… mais bon, il devait aider à quelque chose puisqu'il n'était d'aucune aide pour la clinique... il ne supportait toujours pas la vue du sang, même si elle provenait d'une petite blessure.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

**« - Duo... »** Appela la jeune fille tandis qu'elle entrait dans la chambre qu'occupait le jeune homme, elle lui apportait des vêtement propre, mais elle ne trouva personne dans la pièce, il y avait seulement des vêtements sur le lit, donc la jeune fille supposa que Duo était dans la salle de bain, elle laissa les vêtements propre sur la petite commode et ses yeux se posèrent sur un objet qui était posé sur le meuble.

C'était un bel anneau d'or attaché à une chaîne... elle le prit et le regarda... il ressemblait à un autre anneau qu'elle avait vu... elle sortit alors de la chambre en tenant toujours l'anneau pour mieux le regarder, et vit qu'il y avait gravé _"Heero x Di"(1)..._ les mêmes mots que sur l'anneau que portait le brun amnésique quand ils l'avaient trouvé...

Pourquoi diable Duo avait-il l'autre ?... peut-être que ce que lui répété tout le temps André était vrai... et que peut-être Duo était un assassin... peut-être qu'il avait assassiné la femme de Heero et il était là pour terminer le travail...

Elle entra dans sa propre chambre, elle avait gardé l'anneau de Heero, elle prit dans sa main les deux anneaux, _**«** Si Duo est vraiment un assassin… »_ Pensa la jeune fille, emportée par son imagination... _« Qu'attendait-il pour s'en prendre à Heero ? »..._ Elle était à ce point perdu dans ses pensées, qu'une voix la fit presque sauter au plafond.

**« - Isabel... tu n'aurais pas vu une chaîne avec un anneau ?... »** Lui demanda Duo en entrant dans la chambre, la porte était ouverte c'est pourquoi il était entré avec une confiance totale, il n'avait pas pensé faire autant peur à la jeune fille.

Isabel se tourna pour faire face à Duo, elle avait encore les deux anneaux dans la main, et elle tremblait comme une feuille, son imagination avait déjà formé toute une histoire dans sa tête au sujet d'un assassin qui était prêt à tout pour finir son travail.

Le jeune garçon se rendit compte de la chaîne qui pendait de la main d'Isabel, et la reconnut immédiatement comme étant la sienne **« - pourquoi l'as-tu ? »** Demanda-t-il étonné, il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir laissé sur sa commode.

**« - Je voudrais savoir...** **»** Fit-elle d'une voix décidée, bien qu'elle tremblait encore un peu. **« - pourquoi tu as cette anneau-là... »** Dit-elle en désignant les deux anneaux.

Duo se contenta de sourire et répondit d'un ton calme : **« - Parce que c'est le mien... »**

**« - Menteur !... c'est l'anneau de la femme de Heero ! Et il avait l'autre anneau quand nous l'avons trouvé. »**

**« - Je suis l'épouse de Heero... »** Fit-il et il pensa que la jeune fille ne le croirait pas, même pour lui, ces mots lui paraissaient tellement éloignés, tellement fantasques, tellement... impossibles. Il ferma les yeux, il doutait qu'Isabel le croit...

La jeune fille regarda avec de grands yeux Duo. **« - Si j'aurais été à ta place, j'aurais trouvé une autre explication plus logique... »**

**« - Il n'y en a pas... je suis le propriétaire du jumeau de cet anneau... Je suis Di. »**

**« - Tu as peut-être volé l'anneau de sa femme après l'avoir tué... »** Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en le regardant d'un air légèrement sceptique.

**« - Et si je fais quelque chose pour que tu me crois ?... »** Dit-il en soupirant et en s'avançant dans la chambre et fermant la porte, Isabel s'éloigna de lui, la fille avait vraiment l'air de croire qu'il était un assassin ou quelque chose dans ce genre... et oui... il avait peut-être voulu tuer Di, et il avait cru réussir... mais d'une certaine manière maintenant il devait la faire revivre.

Il ouvrit les portes de l'armoire de la jeune fille et en sortit un vêtement car il n'avait rien apporté avec lui qui se référait de près ou de loin à Di, et il entendit la propriétaire du vêtement s'écrier : **« - Arrête ! Ne touche pas à ça ! »** Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que Duo s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain privée de la jeune fille, étonnant grandement Isabel.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau accompagnée par la voix de Duo qui disait **« - Et maintenant, est-ce que tu me crois ? »**

La seule chose qui put sortir de ses lèvres, fut : **« - Sainte mère de Dieu... »** Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

A vrai dire... elle avait déjà remarqué que Duo ressemblait à une fille avec les cheveux détachés... mais devant elle ce n'était pas Duo... c'était une belle fille qui le regardait d'un air quelque peu peiné... mais clairement, elle avait conscience que cette fille, cette personne qui était devant elle, était Duo... et personne d'autre... elle se laissa tomber sur le lit.

**« - Ma... mais... »** Il y avait encore beaucoup de zone d'ombre dans cette histoire... **« - Si tu es son... épouse... pourquoi fais-tu comme si de rien n'était ?... »** Et Duo allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre quand Isabel l'en empêcha, secouant la tête. **« - Pardonne-moi... j'avais oublié qu'il ne se rappelle de rien... »** Elle regarda l'anneau dans sa main et regarda de nouveau Duo, l'amnésie de Heero ne rendait pas l'histoire de Duo vraiment véridique... elle devait s'assurer qu'il disait la vérité. **« - Bien mais le fait que tu ressembles à une femme ne prouve pas que tu es son épouse... comment avez-vous pu vous marier ?... »**

Duo se contenta de sourire à nouveau, et porta une main à son front. **« - C'est une longue histoire... »**

**« - Et j'ai beaucoup de temps. »** Répondit Isabel en souriant, tandis que Duo prenait place sur le lit avant de commencer à raconter.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

Ses pas résonnaient dans la maison vide... il entra dans la chambre, le vent déplaçait les fins rideaux, parce que les fenêtres avaient été ouvertes depuis ce demain pour aérer la maison qui était resté inhabitée depuis plusieurs mois.

En vérité ça ne lui faisait pas aussi mal que ça de revenir dans cette maison, il marchait dans toute la chambre et touchait les meubles, parce que ses souvenirs n'était pas seulement dans cette chambre, ils étaient aussi dans son cœur... et ça ne lui faisait plus mal de penser à elle... Quatre sourit avec nostalgie... il se rappellerait toujours d'elle, et occuperait une très grande place dans son cœur... mais il avait compris qu'il devait poursuivre sa propre vie...

Il était revenu dans la ville de Sahuatoba, Trowa avait décidé de chercher un emploi ici, et de vivre avec lui, bien qu'évidemment pour les autres Trowa occupait provisoirement une chambre de la maison Winner, parce que Quatre avait refusé qu'il aille vivre dans la maison de sa sœur qui pour le moment était vide, parce que celle-ci était partie rejoindre son mari en Europe.

Peut-être que le mieux était de conserver toutes les affaires qui appartenait à Dorothy, pour que Mariana en grandissant puisse avoir des souvenirs plus palpables de sa mère, avec cette idée en tête, il parcourut le reste de la chambre lentement, regardant les petites bouteilles de parfum sur la coiffeuse, certains peignes et broches de Dorothy, cette chambre était toujours telle quel depuis sa mort, la seule chose qu'il avait changé, c'était qu'il avait retiré ses vêtements à lui de l'armoire. Il regarda vers le bureau, le petit coffre en bois était ouvert et le journal de la jeune femme était encore côté de lui, il le prit pour le remettre dans le coffre quand une lettre attira son attention, il savait que dans ce coffre Dorothy gardait seulement son journal et des feuilles et des enveloppes pour répondre à la correspondance, mais jamais elle ne gardait le courrier même quand ce n'était pas très privé.

Il prit donc la lettre avec curiosité, et toute couleur de son visage se retira quand il la parcourut... il lut la date de la lettre... et froissa le papier dans sa main alors qu'il serrait avec force son poing.

**« - C'était donc toi, démon... »** Son regard était perdu dans le vide, mais il tremblait de colère qui commençait à parcourir chaque cellule de son corps...

Ce maudit démon s'était joué d'eux depuis tout ce temps !... venant ici avec un air innocent alors qu'il avait sur ses mains le sang de sa Dorothy adorée !... sans penser à rien, il marcha jusqu'à son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir un beau pistolet argenté...

Il rigola avec ironie... et dire qu'il l'avait vu avant de partir de Guadiana pour aller dieu sait ou !... il allait le lui faire payer... il allait le faire de ses propres mains... il ne pouvait plus penser rationnellement... le livrer à la police ?... pourquoi ? Le laisser croupir dans une cellule ne sera jamais une punition suffisante pour ce qu'il a fait... la mort était la seule chose qu'il méritait !

Mais il y avait un problème, et il porta une main à ses lèvre pour réfléchir, il tremblait un peu... Treize n'était pas resté longtemps dans la ville... il devait lui envoyer un message pour le faire revenir... mais comment... il sourit en ayant une idée de comment faire pour que Treize vienne seul à lui...

L'avarice était le pêché de cet homme, sans aucun doute... et s'il lui disait qu'il l'aiderait à récupérer l'héritage des Yuy, il ne douterait pas qu'il aller venir... et à ce moment-là... il rendrait justice à sa femme de ses propres mains, et avec cette idée en tête, il replaça l'arme dans le bureau, et prit une plume pour écrire une lettre à Treize... il était certain qu'il reviendrait à Guadiana... il savait que ce démon n'abandonnerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu l'argent de Heero... en plus d'être un assassin, c'était un charognard.

En reposant l'arme sur dans le bureau, il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait laissé la note sur le bureau, juste à côté du journal de Dorothy.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

**« - Ca doit être difficile... » **Dit Isabel en regardant Duo, ce dernier avait terminé de rapporter toute l'histoire, dès le début, et comme toujours, en omettant quelques détails trop intimes qu'il n'était pas nécessaires de faire connaître.

**« - Non pas vraiment... passer presque dix-huit années en feignant d'être une femme... ce n'est pas difficile mais tu te... résignes... »** Fit-il, hésitant sur le mot, parce que "_s'habituer_" n'était pas le bon terme.

**« - Je ne m'attendais pas à cela... ça doit être difficile d'être près de la personne aimée et ne pas pouvoir le lui dire autant qu'on le veut et l'embrasser... »** La voix d'Isabel paraissait quelque peu triste...

Duo sourit un peu avec nostalgie... **« - Oui... c'est difficile... je ne sais pas encore aujourd'hui pourquoi je suis ici resté... peut-être que je dois me résigner et laisser Heero commencer une nouvelle vie et... »** Dit-il en regardant le sol, mais la jeune fille l'interrompit.

**« - Bien sûr que non !... il est ici parce qu'il ne sait pas où aller... et parfois je l'ai vu désespéré parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de son passé... aimerais-tu vivre pour toujours en sentant que quelque chose te manque ?... »**

Il répondit en niant de la tête... non, il n'aimerait pas, et sans doute que s'il était séparé de Heero, il vivrait toujours ainsi aussi... parce qu'il lui manquerait... et à Heero, il lui manquait son passé... **« - Mais c'est si difficile... de continuer à vivre à ses côtés... en agissant comme si il n'était pas important pour moi... »**

Isabel lui sourit et essaya de lui remonter le moral. **« - Tu sais ?... Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu m'as dit... »**

**« - Je ne crois pas qu'il va me croire, Isabel, même pour toi ça a été difficile de me croire, de plus lui, c'est l'un des protagonistes de toute cette histoire... »**

**« - Peut-être... mais avec de la chance, un choc aussi rude pourrait peut-être lui restituerait la mémoire... »** Dit-elle en haussant les épaules, puis elle regarda les deux anneaux qu'elle avait toujours à la main, et tendit celui de Duo.

**« - Merci... »** Dit-il en remettant la chaine autour de son cou. **« - Tu devrais donner l'anneau à Heero... peut-être qu'ainsi, il se rappellera... »**

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse d'Isabel, et cette dernière lui tendait la main l'autre anneau. **« - Non, c'est toi qui va le remettre à Heero... »**

**« - Mais... »**

**« - Oh allons !... une histoire d'amour aussi belle ne peut pas se finir ainsi !... »** Dit-elle en se levant et en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Duo se contenta de sourire. **« - Merci... je le ferai... » **Et il sortit de la chambre le plus rapidement qu'il put pour aller se changer dans la sienne, sans remarquer que quelqu'un l'avait vu de loin...

**« - Un fantôme... »** Murmura Heero en fronçant les sourcils... il allait marcher vers l'apparition quand sa tête commença à lui faire mal... oui, c'était un fantôme... pourquoi avait-il l'impression de la connaître ?... il porta une main à son front... il l'avait vu cette personne auparavant... mais quand ?... la douleur dans sa tête s'intensifia d'une telle manière, qu'il n'arriva plus à penser... le mieux était de s'allonger un instant... jusqu'à ce que se soit passé, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette clinique.

Après avoir été enlevé le vêtement qu'il avait pratiquement prit sans autorisation d'Isabel, Duo s'étendit sur le lit de sa chambre, la nuit était déjà tombé et la pénombre régnait dans la chambre, il se saisit d'une bougie qui était sur la commode, dès que la lumière se fit, il put observer son reflet dans le miroir... il avait les cheveux détachés, et ce ne fut pas lui qu'il vit dans son reflet, mais Di...

**« - Peut-être... l'aime-t-il toujours elle... »**

_**« Tu pensais pouvoir m'éloigner... »**_ Répondit le reflet. _**« Il t'aimait seulement parce que c'était ce qui lui restait... parce que tu étais moi... après tout... il est tombé amoureux dès qu'il m'a vu... c'est lui qui te l'as dit... il m'a aimé au premier regard. »**_

**« - Mais tu n'es pas réelle... je t'ai créé... et je peux te détruire quand je veux... »**

_**« Erreur... j'ai toujours été avec toi... j'ai contrôlé ta vie depuis longtemps... je suis celle qui te contrôle... et celle qui peut te détruire quand je le voudrais... »**_

**« - Non... tu es une hallucination... »**

_**« Jamais tu ne te libéreras de moi... Tout comme aujourd'hui... tu devras me faire revivre... »**_

**« - Ce n'est pas vrai... »** Son poing se serra fortement... **« - Tu es une partie de moi... et je contrôle ma vie... maintenant je te fais disparaître... »**

**« - _Ou tu crois le faire... _»** Répondit Di dans le reflet en souriant de manière moqueuse.

**« - Ferme-là ! »** Cria Duo en frappant avec le poing dans le miroir, qui se cassa en mille morceaux, se blessant la main qui se mit à saigner. **« - Je ne le crois pas... maintenant je contrôle ma vie... »** Murmura-t-il sans enlever le poing du miroir..

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

**« - Wufei... tu dois vraiment y aller ?... »** Demanda Hilde, essayant de faire en sorte que son visage ne reflète pas son désarroi... Nata était morte il y a peu... et maintenant, c'était lui qui s'en allait... **« - Je me sentirai très seule... »**

**« - Voyons... tu auras de la compagnie… »** Dit-il en souriant, essayant de faire disparaître sa tristesse et en caressant son ventre en même temps tandis qu'avec l'autre main il la prenait par le menton.

Elle le regarda et ses yeux bleus commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. **« - Ce n'est pas seulement cela... si tu étais blessé... »**

**« - Il ne m'arrivera rien parce que je sais que tu attendras mon retour... » **Fut la seule chose que répondit Wufei avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Hilde... il avait également un foyer... il devait revenir... mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas répondre à l'ordre de la base militaire, il devait se rendre sur le champ de bataille car il avait à présent une famille en charge...

Hilde sanglotait encore quand il prit sa valise et sortit, leurs yeux se croisèrent une dernière fois avant qu'il ne s'éloigne définitivement.

Elle tenta de s'arrêter de pleurer, elle savait que Wufei reviendrait sain et sauf et passerait à nouveau cette porte... il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls... pas alors que son fils allait naître... elle caressa son ventre, tout comme Wufei l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant... **« - Mon dieu veillait et protégeait mon Wufei aimé. »**

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

**« - Mon dieu... et tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu as fait cela au miroir ? »** Demanda Heero tandis qu'il soignait la main de Duo, il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter Jésus ou Isabel, alors il s'était tourné vers Heero.

**« - Rien... » **Répondit Duo parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre... il rougit un peu, Heero tenait sa main avec délicatesse... tant de souvenirs lui revenait en tête.

**« - Bien, ça n'importe pas vraiment... »** Dit-il en reposant sa main sur la table avec soin une fois qu'elle fut soignée. Il regarda un moment Duo, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, il était beau quand il rougissait... il secoua la tête… de nouveau il ressentait cette étrange attraction pour le garçon...

**« - C'est que… j'étais désespéré... j'avais l'impression d'être dans un tunnel sans issue... »** Répondit Duo, les yeux légèrement larmoyants...

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et entrouvrit la bouche comme pour vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ensuite il la referma, c'était également ce qu'il ressentait lui-même... il observa Duo... il paraissait triste... ses yeux le démontraient... et ses lèvres tremblaient parce que le jeune garçon essayait d'éviter de pleurer.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il s'approcha de Duo et le regardant dans les yeux, Duo fut surpris par l'action tellement inattendue de Heero.

**« - Duo... tu ferais mieux d'y aller… »** Dit-il sérieusement. **« - avant que je fasse quelque chose de regrettable... »**

**« - Pa... Pardon ? »** Fit-il sans comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Heero s'éloigna de lui. **« - Je veux pas être près de toi... »**

Duo sentit son cœur se glacer en entendant ses mots, il regarda le sol... après tout... il était amoureux mais... de Di... pas de Duo... _"Daignes-tu enfin admettre la vérité concernant Heero... ?"_

**« - Alors éloignes-toi de moi... ou je m'éloignerais... »** Continua Heero en lui tournant le dos.

Mais non... Duo ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé... il se leva. **« - Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi est-ce que ma présence te dérange-t-elle autant ?... »** Demanda-t-il en tentant de prendre un ton déterminé. **« - Tu as peut-être peur que je puisse te faire quelque chose ? »**

**« - Toi non... c'est moi… »**

**« - Quoi ?... »**

**« - Tu m'attires... je te désire… »** Dit-il en lui faisant face. **« - C'est là le problème quant tu es près de moi... »**

**« - Tu as peur que... je t'attires et que tu sois amoureux de moi** **?... »** Oh mon dieu, son cœur battait comme fou... ce n'était pas Di... c'était... c'était lui que Heero aimait, et il l'aimait toujours... il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

**« - Bien sûr que non ! »** Cria le brun en réponse. **« - Jamais je ne tomberais amoureux d'un autre homme ! Mais cette attraction quand tu es près de moi... je ne veux faire aucune bêtise... » **Confessa-t-il en regardant ses mains...

Duo ferma les yeux et sourit, même amnésique, il était toujours aussi têtu... n'avait-il pas déjà entendu ses mots, à quelques exceptions près, dans un passé pas très éloigné ?... **« - Ne t'inquiète pas Heero. »** Lui dit-il en souriant, voulant provoquer un peu le brun. **« - Jamais je ne t'empêcherais de commettre ce genre de bêtise... »** Et il commença à s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa chambre et laisser Heero derrière lui, dès qu'il arriva à la porte de la chambre, il sentit la présence de Heero derrière lui.

**« - Et si tu te trompais sur moi ?... »** Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il le retournait vers lui en lui plaçant une main sur l'épaule.

**« - Bien sûr que non... »** Répondit calmement Duo en souriant en acculant Heero contre la porte de la chambre en passant ses bras autour de lui. **« - Je respecte simplement tes désirs... » **Il le regarda dans les yeux, ne voulant pas manquer la réaction des prunelles cobalts.

Leurs bouches très près l'une de l'autre, tellement près qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur les lèvres. **« - Mais dis-moi la vérité Heero... N'aimerais-tu pas commettre cette bêtise... ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? » **Demanda-t-il, et sans attendre de réponse, il posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun...

Au fond de lui, Heero savait qu'il devait se mettre en colère... il l'avait embrassé ! Mais... pourquoi hésitait-il à réagir, à le repousser ?... est-ce parce qu'il n'était pas réellement sûr ?... non, bien sûr que non... son corps en ce moment même tremblait de désir... désir que le garçon aux yeux violets faisait bruler en lui...

Duo lâcha ses lèvres et sourit, et prenant d'une main celle de Heero, il ouvrit de l'autre la porte de la chambre**... « - Es-tu sûr que non ?... »** Demanda-t-il d'une voix très faible tandis qu'il le poussait lentement dans la chambre et lui donnait un autre baiser...

**_A suivre…_**

_(1) Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai fais une monumentale erreur, j'ai écrit que l'inscription sur l'anneau de Heero était "HeeroxDuo" mais en fait, c'est "Di" qu'il doit y avoir. Je tâcherais de corriger cela dans les jours à venir et j'espère que vous vous êtes pas trop perdu dans l'explication --"_


	27. Chapitre 27

_**Titre :**_ J'achète ton amour

_**Auteur :**_ Kary-chan

_**Traductrice : **_Shali Maxwell.

_**Couple :**_ 1x2 et 3x4 entre autre...

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Kary-chan.

_**Genre :**_ AU, Lemon, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre hommes, passez votre chemin.

_Présence d'un lemon dans ce chapitre_

**_o...o...o...o...o_**

_**J'adresse un grand merci pour vos reviews à marnie02 ; kalymerho ; Nass ; elodiedalton ; shuichi ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; x-Shinigami-x ; Catirella ; ilham ; ElangelCaido **et** princessMimiko.**_

**_o...o...o...o...o_**

**J'achète ton amour**

**Chapitre 27.**

_J'aime ce que je vois et ce que tu dissimules _

_J'aime ce que tu montres ou insinue _

_J'aime ce que tu fais ou imagine _

_Je t'aime dans ce qui est étranger et ce qui est mien_

Il était étonné par cette saveur !... ces lèvres... il ne pouvait pas cesser de les embrasser... de serrer son corps dans ses bras tandis qu'il le conduisant vers le lit... il ne pouvait pas l'éviter... il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui... il était avec son Heero bon sang !... son époux !... il ne pouvait plus continuer à agir comme s'il était un simple inconnu... c'était l'homme qu'il aimait !...

Mais alors quelque chose se passa... le corps de Heero se tendit et il sentit qu'il le repoussait avec force. **« - Laisse-moi !... tu es un homme... ! »** cria Heero en regardant avec quelque chose s'apparentant à de la rancœur Duo. Il essuya ses lèvres avec le dos de sa main.** « - Jamais je ne ferais ça avec un homme... »** Mais ce qui le préoccupait plus c'était qu'en vérité il avait apprécié ce petit moment... **« - Jamais je ne tomberais amoureux d'un homme ! »**

**« - Ah… »** Dit Duo en fermant les yeux et détournant un peu la tête... **« - Ca suffit ! Je suis fatigué Heero ... Je suis fatigué ! Je refuse de te perdre une seconde fois ! Je refuse de continuer à attendre comme un idiot dans cet endroit, attendant que tu te rappelles de moi... souviens-toi bon sang !... »** Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tandis que des larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues... **« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets tant de temps !... Est-ce parce que tu ne veux pas te souvenir de moi ?... »** Voulait-il vraiment l'oublier ?..

_Et j'aime ce que tu dis, ce qui te fait taire _

_J'aime tes souvenirs, tes manques de mémoire _

_J'aime ton parfum, tes fragrances _

_J'aime tes baisers et la distance_

Heero était triste et surpris... il ne restait plus rien de la colère qu'il ressentait à cause des baisers volés... il pleurait... ce garçon pleurait pour lui... il ouvrit les yeux... il avait déjà fait pleurer Duo avant... n'est-ce pas ?... il porta une main à son front... oui... mais il l'avait aussi fait sourire... mais pourquoi... ? Les images étaient tellement brouillées...

**« - Souviens-toi de moi ! »** Cria Duo, attirant de nouveau son attention sur lui.

_J'aime ce tu es et ce que tu peux _

_J'aime ce que tu affirmes, ce que tu nies _

_J'aime ce que tu dis, ce que tu penses _

_Je t'aime dans ce que tu mesures et ce que tu pèses_

**« - Ou au moins... au moins... est-ce que tu te rappelles de Di ?... »** Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il prenait sa natte en main et la détachait, dispersant ses cheveux dans son dos et ses épaules. **« - Te rappelles-tu d'elle ?... parce que si c'est ainsi... je te jure que je redeviendrais elle... seulement pour toi... seulement... seulement pour être à nouveau avec toi... et que tu m'aimes de nouveau... »** Il sentit que Heero s'approchait de lui, il pensait qu'il allait le rejeter et sortir de la chambre... sûrement Heero le traiterait-il de fou n'ayant rien compris de ce qu'il lui criait...

_**"Tu es mien... tu le seras toujours..."**_

_**"Tu es mon petit trésor..."**_

_**"Je te veux, je t'aime, je t'adore !"**_

Des échos du passé résonnaient dans sa tête, des images défilaient une par une accompagnant ces échos, finalement cette obscurité se dissipa, finalement cette voix qui l'appelait toujours, et qui maintenant lui faisait face : Duo...

**« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire... parce que j'aime seulement Duo... »** Répondit Heero tandis qu'il l'embrassait **« - Je t'aime seulement toi... »**

**« - Heero ?... »** Duo se recula un peu pour regarder les yeux de Heero, qui maintenant le regardait avec une lueur de joie dans les yeux.

**« - J'aime seulement mon Duo... »** Dit-il en s'approchant de lui donner un baiser... un baiser qui commença avec tendresse pour devenir ensuite plus passionné, plus empressé, plus désespéré... rempli d'amour...

Finalement... finalement... ils étaient de nouveau ensemble…

_Et j'aime ce que tu recueilles, ce que tu laisses _

_J'aime ta joie et tes tristesses _

_Je t'aime dans le corps et dans l'âme _

_Je t'aime dans tes moments de crise et dans tes moments calmes_

Ils restèrent enlacés, Heero reposant sa tête contre l'épaule de Duo, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux qui n'avait en rien changé, il serra contre lui ce petit corps qu'il adorait tant, il était tout simplement heureux et en même temps tranquillisé par l'essence de Duo... en l'ayant dans ses bras, en le sentant de nouveau contre lui, parce qu'en fait, aucun n'avait cessé d'appartenir à l'autre.

Son corps sanglotait encore entre ses bras, ses mains se saisissaient à sa chemise, même s'il était là, il avait l'impression qu'il allait partir, ou qu'il réveillerait se réveillerait d'un rêve. Mais la chaleur que lui transmettait le corps de Heero lui disait le contraire, ce n'était pas un rêve, il était avec lui.

**« - Doucement Duo... calme-toi... »** Lui disait Heero de cette voix calme et pleine d'amour, avec la voix qu'il avait toujours consacré à lui.

**« - Heero... »** Fit Duo, prononçant son nom dans un soupir. **« - J'ai pensé sérieusement que je t'avais perdu de nouveau, que c'était le destin qui faisait en sorte que nous ne soyons jamais ensemble. »**

Le jeune homme aux yeux cobalt sentit Duo serrait un peu plus fort son corps, et il lui rendit son étreinte lui aussi. **« - Je suis ici... je suis revenu... »** Parce que finalement cette obscurité était une chose du passé...

_J'aime ce que tu demandes et ce que tu donnes _

_J'aime tes caresses, tes offenses _

_J'aime tes moments et qui sont éternel _

_Je t'aime dans ton ciel et dans ton enfer_

Il prit son visage entre ses deux mains, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était là... qu'il serait toujours avec lui, il approcha son visage, et bientôt il sentit les lèvres douce de Duo contre les siennes, il l'embrassa doucement...

Ses mains descendirent dans son cou, caressant ses épaules pour ensuite placer à nouveau une main sur la joue de Duo, tandis que sa sœur commençait à déboutonner la chemise du joli garçon pour ensuite la laisser tomber au sol, caressant ses épaules en faisant de légers cercles avec ses mains, parcourant ses bras de cette même façon jusqu'à prendre ses mains et les enlacé aux siennes, il pouvait sentir de Duo frissonner sous ses attentions.

Heero le coucha sur le lit, caressant son corps, et l'étreignant collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre le plus possible... il avait été loin de lui durant tant de temps... et maintenant qu'il n'était plus une chimère et un souvenir, c'était une nécessité de l'avoir près de lui... fondant sa peau avec la sienne le plus possible...

_Et j'aime ce que tu aimes, je t'aime _

_Je t'aime d'un amour sans double bord _

_Je t'aime et je ne pourrais pas ne pas t'aimer _

_Je sais que toi, tu aimes la même chose _

Ses doigts caressaient chaque détail du visage de Duo, caressant ses joues pour ensuite aller caresser doucement ses lèvres, il se perdit dans ses beaux yeux violets qui les avaient envoutés la première fois qu'il les avaient vus.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes après qu'il ait retirait ses doigts, goutant la douce saveur de Duo, tandis que ses mains descendaient sur la peau douce de l'abdomen du jeune garçon, ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou, embrassant son épaule, embrassant sa poitrine et parcourant à nouveau le chemin du retour vers ses lèvres. Ses mains soucieuses de sentir sous lui le corps complètement nu de Duo, déboutonnèrent le pantalon, et l'enleva ainsi que les autres vêtements qui le gênait encore, puis ses mains caressèrent la peau des épaules, la peau de ses hanches et de ses jambes.

**« - Je t'aime… »** Susurra Duo en le regardant, et son regard reflétait ses mots... les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires car une seule caresse ou un seule regard pouvait dire autant, Heero lui sourit avant de lui déposer un autre baiser sur ses douces lèvres.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, ses mains descendirent lentement sur ses hanches, parcourant ses cuisses jusqu'à l'entre-jambe, et prenant entre ses mains le membre de Duo et de le masturber alors que sa langue parcourant chaque recoin de la bouche chaude de son aimé.

Le garçon aux yeux violets entreprit alors d'enlever sans rapidité la chemise de Heero, redécouvrant le corps de son époux, ce dernier était enchanté par les caresses de ses douces mains, et sentait des frissons très agréables lui traverser le corps quand les doigts de Duo se mirent à caresser son dos.

Duo déposait des petits baisers dans son cou et mordillait aussi son oreille, l'érection de Heero devenait gênante dans son pantalon, c'est pourquoi il le retira rapidement avant de se replacer sur Duo, complètement nu, il sentait la peau de Duo contre la sienne, et retrouvait des sensations longtemps oubliées.

La main qui continuait à masturber son aimé abandonna sa tâche pour descendre vers l'entrée intime de son amant, Duo poussa un petit gémissement en sentant le doigt de Heero entrer en lui, le préparant doucement, un second rejoignit rapidement le premier et les gémissements de Duo devinrent plus bruyant, certains était étouffés par la bouche de Heero qui l'embrassait.

Quand l'entrée de Duo fut suffisamment préparée par ses doigts, les jambes du natté entourèrent la taille de son amant, et ce dernier fit pénétrer doucement la pointe de son membre en lui, évitant de blesser Duo.

Le silence de la chambre n'existait pas, parce qu'on entendait de légers gémissements provenir des deux amants, bien que les gémissements de Duo témoignaient un peu de sa douleur, en sentant que Heero n'était pas vraiment en lui.

Quand Heero fut totalement en lui, il patienta quelques secondes afin qu'il s'habitue, il couvrit le visage de Duo de petits baisers, lui disant qu'il l'aimait et plein d'autres mots d'amour, Duo poussa un soupira et indiqua à Heero de commencer à bouger, et ce dernier s'exécuta, ses hanches se déplaçait en un rythme plaisant pour tous les deux, tandis que sa main continuait à masturber le jeune garçon aux yeux violets.

Sa main fut bientôt aspergé d'un liquide blanchâtre qui fut accompagné par un gémissement de Duo, et il arriva lui aussi à sa limite en relâchant sa semence en Duo, Heero s'écroula sur lui, faisant attention à ne pas trop l'écraser, et il regarda ses yeux, et le sourire qu'arborait le garçon aux yeux améthystes...

_Et j'aime ce que tu aimes, je t'aime _

_Je t'aime d'un amour sincère en t'offrant le mien _

_Je t'aime avec fierté _

_Parce que je suis né de ton amour_

**« - Je t'aime... »** Dirent les deux amants en même temps avant d'officialiser cette déclaration d'amour par un baiser...

Le corps humide de Duo resta contre celui de Heero, qui continuait à jouir de la sensation de sa peau nue contre celle de Duo, sa main caressait ses longs cheveux, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois depuis la toute première nuit qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble...

**« - Heero.. »** Appela Duo après quelques minutes de silence.

**« - Oui... ? »**

**« - C'est le tien… »** Lui fit le jeune garçon en lui tendant la main et laissant tomber un anneau de mariage.

**« - Oui, ça l'est… »** Dit-il en prenant l'anneau. **« - Et il démontre que tu es mien... »** Dit-il d'une voix douce.

**« - hey... ne dis pas cela. »** Répondit Duo, quelque peu fâché en relevant la tête pour regarder Heero. **« - Je n'aime pas que tu me nommes co... »** Mais fut réduit au silence par le doigt de Heero qui se posa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il souriait.

**« - Et il démontre aussi que je suis tien... et je le serai toujours... »** Et il l'embrassa très tendrement.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

Il avait reçu la lettre de Quatre qui lui disait qu'il voulait l'aider... il sourit de toute ses dents, cela était beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait, il marchait rapidement dans les rue, il savait que c'était dangereux de marcher dans Sahuatoba, surtout avec cette enquêtrice et Milliardo, parce qu'il connaissait bien son ami, il savait qu'il était probable qu'ils aient déjà découvert la vérité... mais qu'ils réussissent à l'attrapé... c'était une chose différente...

Il frappa à la porte de la grande maison, et rapidement on lui ouvrit et on le conduisit dans le bureau du patron, là Quatre l'attendait déjà, lisant des documents et ne leva les yeux que quand il entendit la porte se fermer.

**« - Tu n'as pas tardé à arriver… »** Dit le jeune avocat en refermant la chemise contenant les papiers qu'il consultait.

**« - Les affaires ne doivent jamais se faire attendre. »** Répondit Treize en souriant largement tandis qu'il surveillait tout les gestes de Quatre qui indiquerait que tout cela était un piège, il y avait pensé, si Milliardo était au courant de sa culpabilité, c'était très probable que Winner le sache aussi, mais il paraissait assez tranquille et agissait comme le Quatre qu'il connaissait, il ne paraissait pas en colère, ni autre expression qui aurait pu le trahir.

**« - Oui, je crois que tu as raison… »** Répondit-il en se levant de son siège. C'était vrai, Quatre maintenait un visage neutre et calme, mais ses mains se serraient fortement en un poing, et ses jointures en devenaient blanches.

Il s'approcha lentement de Treize, tandis que ce dernier voulait mettre les mains sur l'héritage dès que possible. **« - Et ou... où sont les papiers que je dois signer ? »**

**« - Avant cela nous devons mettre des choses au clair, Treize. » **Dit-il en se plaçant devant lui, arborant toujours un sourire faussement calme, le cœur au bord des lèvres tellement il battait fort... là en face de lui, se trouvait l'être répugnant qui avait ôté la vie à Dorothy... sa respiration commença à s'accélérer... et d'un geste rapide et brusque que Treize ne vit pas, il le prit par le col de sa chemise pour l'approcher avec fureur de lui. **« - Et la première chose dont nous allons parler, c'est ce que tu as fais à Dorothy, salopard ! »** Cria-t-il alors qu'il lançait son poing dans le visage de Treize alors qu'il le tenait toujours par sa chemise.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire ironiquement. **« - Pourquoi m'accuses-tu ? »**

**« - Je l'ai vu malheureux... j'ai trouvé la note que tu lui as envoyée ! »**

**« - Et as-tu pensé que cette note était pour que nous nous voyons pour autre chose... et une autre personne a ensuite profité qu'elle était dans le motel pour lui faire... cela ? »** Sa voix était moqueuse et ironique.

**« - Ne joue pas les innocents Treize ! » **Répondit Quatre alors qu'il acculait Treize contre un mur. **« - Tu sais bien que nous connaissons tous quel catégorie de personne tu es... »**

Treize éclata de rire, et profitant de la distraction de Quatre, il échangea leurs positions, maintenant c'était lui qui accolait Quatre contre le mur, il était évident qu'il était plus fort que le blond, et tout ce temps il avait joui de la colère de l'avocat, donc tout ceci était un piège, comme il l'avait soupçonné... mais pas de la police, mais de lui... beaucoup mieux pour lui de cette façon... après avoir tué Quatre, il prendrait tous les papiers en rapport avec l'héritage Yuy... **« - J'admets que Dorothy était une femme très belle, mais elle n'était pas faite pour être avec un homme comme toi... tu n'as jamais pensé qu'elle cherchait** **peut-être un véritable homme... parce que finalement... »** Il le regarda de haut, et souriant avec moquerie. **« - Ne t'es-tu pas tourné vers l'ami de Yuy ?... »**

**« - La… La ferme. » **Lui ordonna Quatre, Treize le maintenait collé à la paroi avec une main tandis qu'avec l'autre lui maintenait la tête. **« - Dorothy n'était pas ainsi... »**

Quatre serrait les dents et bien qu'il essayait de se défaire de la prise de Treize, c'était impossible, son corps tremblait, pas de peur, mais de colère, d'impuissance... ce maudit démon était se moquait de lui... se moquait de sa douleur.

**« - Ca ne me surprend pas que tu es changé de bord... »** Dit-il en haussant un sourcil. **« - En voyant le "délicat" mari que tu étais… »** Avec le doigt, il parcourut la joue de Quatre. **« - Ca ne me surprend pas du tout... surtout de la part d'un ami de mon frère... »** Le doigt descendit, et s'arrêta sur son cou que Treize empoigna finalement et commença à serrer.

Il jouissait de voir ces yeux couleur bleus le regarder avec fureur...** « - C'est amusant... Dorothy avait le même regard avant de mourir... »** Susurra-t-il d'une voix qui indiquait que l'aîné Maxwell jouissait complètement de voir la même expression...

Le jeune blond se contenta de fermer les yeux devant le commentaire de Treize, plus par impuissance que par peur, il était résigné... ne pourrait-il pas dire au revoir à Trowa, à Mariana ?... Ne reverrait-il plus jamais ses yeux verts ?... et qu'arrivera-t-il à son amour s'il le quittait ?

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

Une main caressait les cheveux de Duo, une manie qu'il avait (et c'était tellement bizarre de rappeler de comment cela avait commencé... bizarre, mais satisfaisant), et Duo sourit, c'était tellement irréel d'être de nouveau dans les bras de Heero.

Heero sourit à son tour, il caressait avec l'autre main les lèvres de Duo, et il le sentit sourire, il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi il souriait, puisque les raisons étaient plus qu'évidentes, cette nuit ils s'étaient de nouveau liés l'un à l'autre après des mois de séparation, de cauchemar et d'incertitude.

**« - Que ferons-nous maintenant, Heero ? »** demanda Duo en se relevant sur un coude, le silence qui avait régné quelques minutes auparavant venait d'être brisé par sa voix et par le son des draps et des couvertures en déplaçant son corps.

**« - Rentrer… »** Répondit sans vraiment le penser Heero, oh oui, il devait rentrer pour faire payer à celui qui était à l'origine de tous ses mois de séparation de Duo...

**« - Oh... »** Il n'était pas très heureux à l'idée de retourner à Guadiana tout simplement parce que cela signifiait qu'ELLE devrait aussi revenir... Heero remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas en entendant le timbre de voix que Duo avait utilisé pour répondre, c'est pourquoi il lui caressa la joue.

**« - J'ai pensé... que peut-être ensuite nous pourrions acheter une maison dans cette ville... où tu pourrais être Duo... Et seulement Duo... »** Dit-il simplement, il prit le bras du garçon pour l'allonger contre lui. **« - Qu'en penses-tu ? »**

**« - Sérieusement ?... »** Demanda-t-il en se collant contre Heero, revenir dans leur ville d'origine était une torture pour lui... et l'idée de Heero lui paraissait tellement tentante.

**« - Sérieusement... »** Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux et en entourant de ses bras son petit corps dans une étreinte chaude. Il devait rentrer... pour envoyer Treize finir sa vie en prison pour avoir essayé de le tuer... parce qu'il s'en rappelait aussi... le sourire ironique et victorieux de ce dernier... une bête... parce que sincèrement Heero n'avait aucun autre mot pour le décrire... c'était seulement une bête intéressait par sa survie et qui attaquait sa propre famille... il ne se préoccupait seulement que de lui-même...

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

**« - Bonjour Monsieur Barton »** Salua la domestique qui lui ouvrit la porte, Trowa répondit à la salutation par une inclination de tête alors qu'il enlevait son manteau.

**« - Ou est Monsieur Winner ? »**

**« - Ah, il est occupé avec un client dans son bureau, Monsieur. »** Répondit la jeune fille en prenant le vêtement du jeune homme. **« - C'est Monsieur Maxwell, il me semble. »** Termina-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'éloignait pour aller accrocher le manteau.

Trowa fut étonné par cela, Treize ?... que faisait-il là... ? Bon, sûrement qu'il venait par parler de l'héritage de son ami... _**« Maudit parasite »**_ Pensa-t-il tandis que ses poings se fermaient de rage et qu'il marchait vers le bureau, il ne pensait pas que Quatre soit tracassé s'il interrompait une visite comme celle-là.

Mais au moment où il ouvrit la porte, sa main se porta presque automatique à son pistolet qu'il gardait toujours sur lui... **« - TREIZE LÂCHE-LE ! » **Ordonna-t-il sans se demander pourquoi il osait attaquer ainsi Quatre, le visage du blond montrait déjà de légers signes d'inconscience, il poserait les questions ensuite.

L'aîné des Maxwell fut effrayé devant l'interruption inattendue du "petit-ami" de cet avocat, cela ruinait ses plans, et en outre... **« - Bien sûr... comme tout paysan vil que tu es, tu portes une arme... »**

Trowa haussa un sourcil devant le commentaire de Treize. **« - Exact... on ne jamais sur quel animal dangereux on peut tomber… »** Déclara Trowa en marchant vers lui sans séparer son doigt de la gâchette. **« - Maintenant lâche Quatre, maudit animal... »**

**« - Tu le veux ?... attrape-le »** Fit Treize sans se départir de son sourire et en lançant Quatre vers Trowa, ce dernier le reçut dans ses bras mais avec la vitesse du mouvement il lâcha son arme sans le vouloir et un coup de feu retentit, il ne vit pas où l'arme se glissa, sous un meuble où autre, ni si la balle avait atteint sa cible, mais Treize, comme le rat qu'il était, profita de ce moment d'inattention pour s'enfuir loin de la maison.

**« - Quatre... »** Appela Trowa en touchant sa joue, le visage du blond était encore tiède... c'était bon signe...

Les yeux bleus s'entrouvrirent, les mains du blond saisirent le vêtement de Trowa... **« - Trowa... je l'ai senti... j'ai senti comme elle... cette peur... »** Réussit-il prononcer avec difficulté et la voix rauque.

Le corps de Trowa eut un léger frémissement en entendant ces mots, il caressa les cheveux de Quatre en l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. **« - sssh… tout va bien, Quatre... » **Même si ce maudit Treize avait prit la fuite, Quatre allait bien...

Mais Quatre nia avec la tête. **« - Non Trowa... cette peur de laisser l'être aimé, je l'ai ressenti... je n'ai pas craint pour ma vie... j'ai eu peur de te laisser... toi et Mariana... »** Il ferma les yeux et soupira... **« - Ca va te paraître étrange mais... maintenant que tu... sais ma dernière pensée... je suis plus... tranquille... »**

Trowa se contenta de sourire et déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant. **« - Quatre... pourquoi ce bâtard voulait-il te tuer... ? Pour l'héritage de Heero ? » **Quatre secoua la tête.

**« - C'est lui qui a tué Dorothy... je l'ai découvert dans une lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Dorothy et j'ai voulu m'en charger... »** Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra le poing.

**« - Quatre... tu aurais dû le dire à Milliardo, et ne pas essayer de tout faire tout seul !... »**

**« - Mais ce démon ne mérite pas la prison, Trowa ! »** Dit-il en serrant les dents **« - Il mérite seulement de mourir !.. »**

La réprobation de Trowa mourut dans sa gorge en percevant la douleur du blond à travers ses mots. **« - Quatre... peut-être que dans ce monde il n'existe pas de punition suffisante pour t'avoir arraché une vie aussi précieuse pour toi… mais crois-moi que quand ça sera l'heure pour lui, il sera très bien jugé… » **Dit-il d'une voix calme.

Le blond se contenta de soupirer et d'acquiescer. **« - Et maintenant par ma faute, il s'est échappé... » **Il avait donné une occasion à Treize de s'échapper et de se cacher... alors qu'il l'avait sur un plateau d'argent.

**« - Ne t'en fait pas, nous informerons dès que possible Milliardo... en outre... peut-être qu'il est blessé.. »** Dit-il, tandis qu'il cherchait des yeux sur le sol du bureau une trace de sang qu'il lui prouvait qu'il avait touché ce lâche... il trouva presqu'immédiatement, il y avait quelques gouttes de sang près de la porte et dans le couloir, mais ensuite il n'y avait plus rien, sans doute Treize avait arrêté l'hémorragie avec quelque chose.

Ce bâtard avait de la chance, mais ils l'attraperaient tôt ou tard...

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

Ce maudit Barton l'avait blessé avec son stupide tir perdu... il avait donc décidé de se rendre chez sa mère pour lui demander de l'argent et s'enfuir très loin d'ici définitivement... il se cacherait peut-être en Europe... il se tenait avec force l'épaule où coulait encore un peu de sang, mais pas suffisamment pour laisser des traces sur le sol quand il marchait.

Il entra dans la maison, tout paraissait tranquille, et c'était le mieux, et il se félicitait encore pour avoir décidé que maintenant il n'y aurait qu'un serviteur pour s'occuper de toute la maison, il n'y avait donc pas danger que quelqu'un le croise et lui demande pourquoi il avait le bras en sang.

Sa mère n'était pas dans le salon, ni dans le boudoir où elle avait pris l'habitude de toujours passer ses après-midi, il se dirigea donc vers l'escalier pour se rendre dans le bureau de son père.

Sa mère le conservait encore comme il l'était avant la mort de son père ; et la femme se trouvait là, dos à la porte et apparentement elle tenait quelque chose, il pouvait voir qu'elle sanglotait... pleurait-elle encore cet homme ?... c'était une chose que Treize devait admettre, sa mère avait réellement aimé son père, et ça lui avait fait mal de le perdre... pas seulement à cause du côté économique, comme Duo et lui l'avaient pensé... mais parce qu'elle... l'avait réellement aimé et ça l'étonnait.

Il entra dans la pièce. **« - Mère. »** Appela-t-il d'une voix douce qu'il utilisait toujours quand il allait demander quelque chose à sa mère, que se soit de l'argent ou pour lui cacher quelque chose, cette fois il lui demanderait les deux choses.

Le corps de la femme sursauta en entendant la voix soudaine de son fils, elle se tourna brusquement vers lui dans un sanglot, ses yeux étaient rouges à cause des larmes et ils reflétaient une étincelle de haine. **« - Comment as-tu pu ! »** Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui. **« - Comment as-tu pu, maudit démon !... Tu l'as tué... tu les as payé pour qu'ils assassinent ton père ! »** Cria hystériquement la femme en frappant la poitrine de son aîné.

Treize ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise, c'était quelque chose que personne n'aurait dû apprendre... à moins que... les personnes qu'il avait contracté pour faire cela étaient venu pour réclamer davantage d'argent en échange de leur silence ou quelque chose de ce genre-là...

Tout avait été très facile... ils l'avaient attendu sur le bord de la route pour l'attaquer, faisant passer cela pour une attaque, et ils avaient fait en sorte de se cacher le visage au cas où son père survivrait à l'attaque... mais ça n'avait pas été le cas.

**« - Mère… »** Fit Treize en la prenant par les épaules, mais il avait abandonné sa voix calme, à présent, il utilisait un ton autoritaire...

**« - Toi… C'est toi qui n'aurais jamais dû naître ! »** Cria-t-elle, alors que ses larmes continuait à couler, des larmes de colère. **« - Oh mon dieu… qu'ai-je fais… qu'ai-je fais à mon enfant...?... »** Dit-elle en se détachant de Treize, l'expression de son visage changeant peu à peu.

Son fils se contenta de lui dire avec un éclat de rire ironique, après tout, pourquoi se préoccupait maintenant de la vie qu'elle avait fournie à Duo ?... **« - Cela n'importe pas... il est mort… »** Dit-il avec un sourire.

La femme s'appuya contre le bureau. **« - Maudit sois-tu... c'est toi qui n'aurais jamais dû naître ! »** S'écria-t-elle en se lançant à nouveau sur lui, seulement cette fois, elle avait dans sa main un coupe-papier qu'elle avait prit sur le bureau, et elle le planta brusquement dans la poitrine de son fils, Treize toussa un peu avant de tomber à genoux au sol, la douleur dans la poitrine était violente... mais il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser cette douleur puisque sa mère, avec la même expression démente sur le visage, le frappa au nouveau, lui faisant à nouveau ressentir cette douleur mais à une plus forte intensité... la femme était terrifiée... furieuse... et surtout repentie... Puis Treize ne bougea plus du tout... **« - Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître démon... »**

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

Ils allèrent au commissariat dès que le jeune avocat en fut capable et que les couleurs de son visage soient un peu revenues, ils devaient alerter Milliardo et Noin que Treize était le coupable.

Quand Trowa et Quatre arrivèrent devant le bureau de Milliardo ils croisèrent ce dernier et Noin qui en sortaient, les deux couples se firent face, chacun surpris de la pâleur de deux d'entre eux...

**« - Treize… »** Commença Trowa en tendant un papier, Noin fronçant les sourcils en prenant le papier et en le lisant, elle ne dit rien, se contentant seulement de regarder Quatre, et soupira, Dieu... Monsieur Winner avait voulu rendre justice lui-même, et cela avait seulement causé que…

**« - Nous revenons de chez les Maxwell… » **Leur dit-il, faisant un signe de les suivre, marchant avec rapidité.** « - Et Madame Maxwell a perdu la tête en apprenant tout ceci et… »** Étrangement la voix de Milliardo s'éteignit, comme si ça lui coûtait dire ça...

**« - Elle a tué Treize... »** Leur expliqua Noin avec tout le calme du monde. **« - Je suppose que c'est vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler la justice divine... »** Fit-elle une intonation de déception dans sa voix... elle avait été presque sur le point de l'arrêter et de clore cette affaire !...

**« - Quoi ? »** Demandèrent Quatre et Trowa en même temps, choqués par ses nouvelles..

**« - Elle est devenue hystérique et c'est allé très loin... » **Leur répondit Milliardo en omettant le commentaire de Noin, lui aussi était frustré par cela... la mort avait été une sortie trop facile ce pourquoi Treize devait payer, même si on considérait qu'il était mort des mains de la même personne qui lui avait accordé la vie...

**« - Madame Maxwell a été interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique... Nous allons à présent faire les usages routiniers... enfin Milliardo va faire cela... en ce qui me concerne, l'enquête que l'on m'a assigné prend fin... »** Dit-elle, serrant dans les mains le papier que lui avait donné Trowa.

**« - Très bien Mademoiselle Noin... vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu pour cette affaire, et je dois dire que ce maudit Treize a eut ce qu'il méritait... »** Dit Quatre, son regard était maintenu dans le vide... finalement... il pouvait être en paix sachant que le meurtrier de Dorothy était à présent mort.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

**« - Wow... cette histoire est digne d'un livre... »** S'exclama Jésus en ébauchant un sourire en regardant Heero et Duo, ces derniers, avec aide d'Isabel avaient mis plus ou moins le docteur au courant de la situation entre eux. **« - Dommage... il m'a gagné les faveurs de Duo… »** Dit-il en secouant la tête et en prenant une mine déçue... ou du moins il essayait de la prendre...

Duo rougit sous le commentaire, se disant qu'il était fou de dire ça surtout en voyant le sourire de Heero à cet instant... ça serait mieux s'il ne souriait pas.

**« - Oh, Heero, mon frère disait seulement cela pour plaisanter. »** Essaya de le calmer la jeune fille en voyant le "sourire crispé" de Heero.

**« - Oui… je plaisantais... »** Fit Jésus sur un ton qui disait "je ne plaisantais pas entièrement..."

**« - Il vaudrait mieux que tu laisse Duo de côté... »** Dit Heero, voulant changer de sujet parce que vraiment cette imitation de sourire faisait plus peur qu'autre chose**. « - J'aimerais que tu t'unisses à moi pour un projet qui consisterait à réunir des médecins afin de soigner les gens qui ne peuvent pas se permettre de payer un médecin et de leur fournir des médicaments... cette ville pourrait être un bon point de départ... »**

**« - Je me disais bien que tu serais un bon docteur... au moins cela explique pourquoi tu pouvais soigner avec efficacité.. »** Jésus sourit sincèrement. **« - Et ça me paraît être une excellente idée… si tu m'acceptes comme un de ces médecins... »**

**« - Bien sûr... parce que je compte sur ton aide pour trouver d'autres médecins... »**

**« - A vos ordres mon Général !.. »** Lui répondit Jésus en imitant un salut militaire qui s'approchait un peu de ceux que faisait André.

Les jeunes hommes se sourirent comme pour pactiser le marché déjà mentionné, quand André entra dans la petite pièce, ses joues étaient teinté d'une couleur rose très pâle, presqu'imperceptible, seulement chez lui on le remarquait tout de suite tant s'était flagrant.

**« - Eh... Isabel… »** Fit-il après avoir salué les présents d'un léger mouvement de tête, dans sa tête il y avait des pensées plus importantes que demander pourquoi Heero et Duo avaient l'air tellement proches... il se pencherait là-dessus plus tard, mais pas aujourd'hui... son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il pouvait l'entendre bourdonner à ses oreilles, un de ses mains était un peu moite, et elle serrait avec force un papier, tandis que l'autre se dissimulait nerveuse dans la poche de son veston.

**« - Oui ? »** Fit la jeune fille en souriant, un peu inquiété par l'attitude du garçon.

**« - Je... j'ai besoin de parler avec toi... »** Ah, la voix semblait nerveuse aussi... la jeune fille fronça un peu les sourcils avant de se lever pour suivre André hors de la salle, à l'écart des autres.

**« - Que t'arrive-t-il pour que tu sois aussi nerveux ?.. »** Demanda-t-elle en souriant pour tranquilliser André.

Il se contenta de soupirer et se tourna vers elle. **« - Ils m'ont appelé sur le front... »** Dit-il directement en la regardant dans les yeux.

**« - Ah… »** Répondit la jeune fille alors que le sourire disparaissait de ses lèvres et elle se mit à trembler légèrement des pieds à la tête... **« - Qu... quand dois-tu partir ?.. »**

**« - Au plus tard vendredi... mais... Isabel... je... »** Sa main était toujours nerveusement caché dans sa poche. **« - Je voudrais savoir si... tu m'attendras ?.. »**

**« - Ah ?... Bien sûr… Je suis ton amie, je t'attendrais tranquillement ici… »** Répondit-elle en ébauchant à nouveau un sourire.

André sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir le corps... **« -... Je me référais à... »** Il sortit finalement sa main de la poche, fermée en un poing, et la souleva face au visage de la jeune fille en ouvrant les doigts pour qu'elle puisse voir dans sa paume un joli anneau **« - au fait que tu veuille te marier avec moi... »** Ses joues devinrent un peu plus rouge. **« - Je t'ai toujours aimé Isabel... et... si tu me dis oui... j'aurai une très grande raison pour revenir… »** Mais il ne put finir sa phrase en sentant la jeune fille se jeter sur lui, entourant son cou avec ses bras en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

**« - Evidemment que je t'attendrais... pour me marier avec toi... idiot… »** André se contenta de répondre par un sourire, serrant encore plus Isabel contre lui... après tout, ça n'avait pas été aussi difficile d'admettre ses sentiments… et mieux que tout... ils étaient partagés... une partie de lui poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il continuait à serrer dans ses bras la personne qu'il aimait tant.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

Duo soupira d'approbation à mesure qu'ils approchaient de Sahuatoba, ils s'étaient d'abord rendus à Guadiana, et ils avaient causés un grand remue-ménage au Domaine, dans un sens favorable, parce que tous les employés étaient heureux de voir à nouveau leurs patrons en vie, et bien sûr, très désireux de savoir comment ils étaient revenus de la mort...

Après avoir donné plus ou moins une explication sur ce qu'il s'était passé (en omettant comme toujours des détails qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître) ils s'étaient ensuite rendus dans la ville d'origine de Duo, où ils avaient l'intention de contacter Trowa et Quatre, les deux garçons étaient indispensables s'ils voulaient commencer une nouvelle vie.

**« - Allons... nous y serons dans pas longtemps.. »** Fit Heero en prenant sa main.

**« - Ce n'est pas cela... »** En vérité... tout le monde l'avait cru mort (avec qui avaient-ils confondu son corps ? il ne savait pas) et cela voulait dire que sa famille aussi le considérerait mort... mais à présent... ils sauraient que ce n'est pas le cas... Voulait-il réellement se sortir de ses liens familiaux avec eux ?... Oui, et il savait que seul la mort serait la solution...

Mais regrettablement, des nouvelles comme celles-là se répandaient rapidement... c'est à dire... la ville de Sahuatoba était grande, mais certains de ses habitants aimaient savoir tout de la vie des autres personnes... ainsi... si quelqu'un le voyait là, tout serait immédiatement su... puis il se mit à penser que s'était surprenant que son secret est été gardé durant tant d'années...

**« - Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?... »**

**« - C'est que... c'est un peu gênant d'être... à nouveau... elle... »** Fit Duo en jouant nerveusement avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux, ça le dérangeait d'être à nouveau... Di.

Heero lui caressa la joue pour seule réponse... il s'approcha lentement de lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient près de son oreille. **« - Mais je t'ai déjà dit... que j'aimais seulement Duo... Duo et son sourire... Duo et ses beaux yeux, Duo et son rire... » **Dit en l'embrassant lentement.** « - Duo et son cœur.. »** Il lui sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur son front puis un autre sur ses lèvres.

Le garçon aux yeux violets sourit et acquiesça avec la tête, en se blottissant encore plus contre Heero, il ne se lasserait jamais de cela, de l'étreindre et de l'embrasser, ni de ses démonstrations d'affection et d'amour que son époux lui donnait.

Ils décidèrent que le mieux était d'aller à la maison de l'avocat, alors que le carrosse approchait, le cœur de Duo palpiter chaque fois plus vite... Quatre serait-il très surpris de les voir là... plus vivant que jamais ? Que dirait-il ? Que ferait-il ?... enfin bon, cela restait à le découvrir, le carrosse s'arrêta juste en face de la maison, Heero descendit et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider, ils savaient que devant des étrangers, ils devaient agir comme ils l'avaient toujours fait... en feignant que Duo était en réalité une femme.

**« - Allons-y.. »** Encouragea Heero tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers, ils frappèrent à la porte et une seconde après la porte s'ouvrit et la domestique poussa un cri, ils ne surent jamais si ça avait été un cri de panique, de joie, de surprise ou les trois mélangée...

Évidemment ce cri attira tous ceux qui vivaient dans cette maison, y compris le propriétaire, et son hôte, et tout se passa très rapidement, y compris la réaction des employés de cette maison qui fut très semblable à celle des employés du Domaine...

**« - Duo ! »** S'exclama Quatre en s'approchant au garçon pour l'éteindre, c'était bizarre, il savait que Duo était en vie, mais le voir là... devant lui en souriant... c'était tellement... irréel... et fantastique… que son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, et il s'accentua encre plus en voyant la personne à côté de Duo... Heero... lui aussi il était vivant...

**« - Vous allez tout nous raconter... »** Leur dit Trowa une fois après qu'il ait salué Heero et Duo...

**« - En fait... c'st une longue histoire.. »** Fit Heero en souriant, ainsi les quatre jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon pour ce qui aller être un long récit...

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

Tout fut un peu difficile à assimiler... son frère était mort, sa mère était dans un centre psychiatrique... il ne regrettait pas la perte de Treize, et... peut-être que sa mère aurait dû être internée dans un lieu comme celui-ci depuis longtemps, mais même ainsi, il c'était difficile d'assimiler que ce qu'il avait appelé parfois "famille" était complètement fini...

Il suivit l'homme dans le sombre et étroit couloir, on entendait seulement le son de ses pas et celui des clés que l'homme avait accroché à sa ceinture. À un moment, l'homme s'arrêta, prit les clés et ouvrit une des portes, en faisant un geste à Duo pour qu'il entre.

Duo déglutit en se mit en marche, entrant dans la petite chambre, le corps d'une femme se trouvait dans le coin, difficile à repérer à cause du peu de lumière qui entrait par une très petite fenêtre... Il s'approcha de ce corps.

Il entendait qu'elle balbutiait quelque chose tandis qu'elle avait les bras replié contre sa poitrine et berçait quelque chose... **« - Mère... »** Fit Duo d'une petite voix, il ne voulait pas déranger la femme, celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant... et ensuite elle sourit...

**« - Viens voir Treize... vient voir ton petit frère... il est tellement joli... il ressemblera à ton père quand il grandira... et il aidera au Domaine... »** Elle lui montra le tas de couvertures qu'elle tenait dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un bébé.

Duo sentit un nœud dans sa gorge, et déglutit difficilement avant de sourire un peu, ou du moins, il essayait de le faire... **« - Il est... joli... maman... »** Puis il se couvrit la bouche de sa main... ce nœud dans sa gorge l'empêchait d'en dire plus... ça n'allait pas... c'était elle qui lui avait donné la vie... elle ne lui avait démontré aucun amour maternel mais... il se pencha vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

**« - Oui... il est très joli... mon enfant… »** La femme ignora l'étreinte de Duo et continua à bercer le "bébé".

A présent, la seule famille, indépendamment de Heero qui lui restait... c'était sa mère...

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

**« - Je suis étonné Quatre.. »** Commenta Heero après avoir vérifier les papiers que lui avait tendus le blond. **« - Tu es réellement très compétent dans ton travail... » **Quatre se contenta de sourire. **« - Bien... Si tu aimes ton travail... c'est compréhensible... » **Continua Heero.

Même s'ils ne voulaient pas le dire, les deux hommes étaient légèrement nerveux, Duo avait voulu aller visiter à sa mère seul... En raison de l'état de la santé de la femme, elle était internée dans ce centre et non en prison pour le meurtre de son aîné.

**« - Si je ne l'aurais pas fait pour toi... Tout cet argent serait tombé entre les mains de Treize... »**

**« - Il vaut mieux ne pas penser à cela, et penser plutôt au futur… Je suis content de voir que ton projet de médecins pour les plus nécessiteux marche bien... »**

Heero acquiesça. **« - Et tout ça grâce à vous de nouveau... »**

**« - Vous irez vivre à Mapimí alors ?... »** Demanda Trowa.

**« - Il es probable que oui... c'est là-bas que Duo pourra être réellement lui-même... et pour son bien-être et son bonheur, c'est le mieux... »**

**« - Je suis d'accord »** Répondit Quatre en souriant. **« - Bien que vous serez loin de nous... »**

**« - Vous serez toujours les bienvenus quand nous emménagerons, mais nous avons encore du temps pour cela... »** Mais en vérité, il comptait acheter une maison à Mapimi le plus rapidement possible.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

Elle était sortit faire un tour en ville pour s'aérer l'esprit, et éviter de penser au fait qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de lettre de Wufei depuis longtemps... il pouvait y avoir beaucoup d'explications à cela... mais elle ne devait pas être préoccupé ou son bébé recevrait tous ces sentiments, elle caressa son ventre, il ne restait pas longtemps avant que le petit naisse.

Elle leva les yeux et vit un visage très connu sortir d'un bâtiment légèrement lugubre... elle hâta un peu le pas pour l'atteindre, elle ne pensait pas que se serait très prudent de crier son nom comme une folle au milieu de la rue, par chance, elle put l'atteindre avant qu'il monte dans une voiture.

**« - Duo !.. »** S'écria-t-elle à quelques mètres de lui, le jeune garçon se retourna, étonné d'entendre son nom et il fut surpris de se retrouver face à...

**« - Hilde ! »** Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina un peu plus, et il était clair que son visage lumineux était dû à ses mois de grossesse... quand elle était partit du Domaine, il n'avait pas su où se trouvait la fille... sa mère lui avait seulement dit qu'elle était partit loin du Domaine de Guadiana pour chercher ses rêves... et il avait prié pour qu'elle les obtienne... **« - Cela faisait longtemps.. »** Dit-il avec un sourire tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et lui déposait un baiser sur la joue.

**« - Oui... je suis contente de vous voir.. »** S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

**« - Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, surtout que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de toi depuis cette fois... »**

**« - Oui... c'est parce que...** **»** Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts... Que dirait Duo si elle lui disait... qu'elle s'était marié avec Wufei ? C'est à dire... le garçon avait été autrefois amoureux de lui...

**« - Tu n'as pas à te justifier parce que tu as voulu partir du Domaine... »** La tranquillisa Duo en voyant la nervosité de la jeune fille.

**« - Ah... et vous vous êtes réconcilié avec Monsieur Heero ?... »** Demanda-t-elle.

**« - Oui... »** Lui répondit-il avec un sourire qui montrait le bonheur qu'il ressentait en étant avec Heero.

**« - C'est bien ! J'étais inquiète que vous ne vous soyez pas réconcilié, parce qu'on remarquait qu'il vous aimait beaucoup... » **Duo rougit au commentaire de Hilde... **« - Vous l'aimez beaucoup vous aussi... n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda-t-elle pour se rassurer un peu, parce que même en sachant cela, elle continuait à avoir peur de la réaction de Duo.

**« - Oui... »** Répondit Duo.

De nouveau Hilde sourit.** « - Et vous êtes heureux maintenant ? »** Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois en posant une main sur son ventre pour le caresser, cette action ne passa pas inaperçue au jeune garçon.

**« - Très heureux... »** Fit-il en souriant largement. **« - Et maintenant Mademoiselle dis-moi qui est le père de ce petit bébé ? »** Dit-il en indiquant son ventre sans cesser de sourire, il avait l'impression que si Hilde lui posait autant de question c'était précisément pour éviter que lui il ne lui demande cela.

**« - Wu... fei… »** Répondit-elle en rougissant fortement et en regardant le sol.

Duo resta sans voix... pas parce qu'il était fâché, pas du tout au contraire, il était simplement... surpris ! Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit que Wufei et Hilde étaient mariés... et la question qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut : comment ?...

**« - Tu m'accompagnes prendre un café ? »** Demanda-t-il en lui souriant **« - Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire, n'est-ce pas ? »** On pouvait voir dans son sourire qu'il était heureux, il souhaitait le bonheur de Wufei, et le sien aussi maintenant...

Hilde regarda le sourire de Duo, et alors elle sut que tout allait bien, que le garçon se réjouissait pour eux... Elle soupira. **« - Bien sûr que je vous accompagne... »**

**« - Hilde.. »**

**« - Oui ?... »**

**« - Tutoie-moi.. »** Dit-il avec un petit rire.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

En vérité, Heero n'était pas vraiment content quand il se coucha cette nuit-là, depuis que Duo avait à nouveau parlé de Wufei, même si c'était pour dire : _« il s'est marié avec Hilde... »_ Car lui, il ne voulait plus jamais entendre ce nom-là... mais il s'était contrôlé... c'était un ancien soupirant de Duo... et Duo l'aimait lui maintenant et c'est tout ce qui importait... il s'était seulement contenter de faire son "sourire crispé" qu'il avait acquis après avoir passé tant de temps avec Jésus à Mapimí.

**« - Et maintenant tout va pour le mieux... »** Dit Duo alors qu'il soulevait les couvertures pour se coucher à côté de lui, et il se pencha vers lui. **« -... Tu ne devrais pas être jaloux... » **Dit-il amusé, avant de l'embrasser.

**« - Qui est jaloux ? »** Dit-il avec un air innocent, mais son "sourire crispé" le trahit à nouveau.

Duo se mit à rire, faisant sourire Heero à l'entente de son rire communicatif. **« - Je vois bien que tu l'es... »** Dit-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**« - Hn. »** Grogna Heero, étant découvert. Il l'embrassa avec force, comme pour lui dire avec ce baiser qu'il était seulement sien, et à personne d'autre... le message fut bien transmit car Duo continua à rire tandis qu'il s'approcher pour l'embrasser à nouveau, en lui murmurant contre ses lèvres : **« - Je t'aime aussi. »**

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

La fille était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, assise à même le sol, avec un morceau de papier serré entre ses mains, et son visage était mouillé par ses larmes qui coulaient sans interruption de ses yeux bleus...

Elle porta les deux mains à sa bouche, quand au simple souvenir de son nom dans son esprit la firent encore plus pleurer... elle ne pouvait pas le croire, ce n'était pas vrai...

**« - Wufei.. »** Cria-t-elle dans un sanglot déchirant avant de se couvrir le visage avec les mains. **« - Wufei, Wufei... »** Répéta-t-elle, sa voix noyé par les larmes.

Elle poussa un fort soupir, sortant ses forces dieu sait où... elle devait le prévenir lui aussi... après tout... elle savait qu'il avait de l'affection pour lui... elle le voyait bien... de plus, Duo était le seul dans cette ville qui pourrait lui apportait un peu de réconfort...

Elle ferma les yeux en posant sa main sur son ventre arrondis, tandis que des larmes cristallines coulaient encore sur ses joue...

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

**« - Hilde... quelque chose ne va pas ? »** Demanda Duo en voyant le visage défait de la jeune fille quand il descendit dans le salon pour la recevoir, il était content de recevoir sa visite, mais en voyant il sut que quelque chose de mauvais était arrivé.

La jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre elle, comme pour trouver en lui, la force nécessaire pour dire quelques mots... **« - Duo... Wufei... Wufei… »** Sa voix se brissa tandis que de nouveaux sanglots apparaissaient... **« - Il est mort ! » **Pleura la jeune fille en serrant encore plus fort Duo.

A cette nouvelle, Duo eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau froide... et rapidement, des larmes lui monta aux yeux tandis que son corps tremblait... Avait-il bien entendu ? **« - Ma... mais.. »**

**« - Il était en première ligne... il... Wufei... »** Il était évident que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas se calmer... Duo déglutit et la tenant toujours dans ses bras, la dirigea vers un des sofas pour ensuite lui donner un verre d'eau.

**« - Calme-toi Hilde.. »** Sa voix démontrait la tristesse qu'il ressentait, c'est que... Wufei... avait été pendant longtemps son seul soutien… le seul qui lui avait offert son affection, et lui aussi sentait cette affection envers lui... c'était pour cela qu'il avait souhaité son bonheur... **« - Ce n'est pas bien pour ton bébé si tu es déshydraté... »**

**« - Je... Je sais... »** Dit-elle au milieu de ses sanglots... **« - mais... »** il remarqua l'effort qu'elle faisait pour cesser de pleurer au moins pendant un moment... elle respira profondément et but un peu d'eau... elle avait longtemps pleuré... et elle sentait que sa douleur ne disparaissait pas, au contraire, elle avait l'impression qu'elle augmentait au cours des minutes. **« - Mais y'a cette douleur que je ne peux pas... »** Dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre... Elle ressentait des douleurs au vendre depuis ce matin, et elles devenaient plus violente... elle se mordit la lèvre.

**« - Hilde... mais... tu es en train d'accoucher.. »** S'écria Duo avec surprise en se levant du siège, et il savait que paniquait dans ces moments-là n'était pas une bonne chose, mais il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire... mais heureusement... **« - Heero ! »** Cria-t-il en sortant en courant de la pièce pour se diriger vers la chambre où se trouvait son époux.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Hilde était installée dans une des chambres de la maison pour son accouchement, et évidemment Heero l'assistait...

L'atmosphère de cette chambre était bizarre... on sentait la tristesse de savoir la perte d'un être cher et la joie de savoir qu'un autre arriverait... les petits cris de douleur de Hilde remplissaient la chambre, au moins elle ne criait pas sur Heero comme Dorothy l'avait fait dans le passé...

Duo attendait dehors... sa frayeur du sang étant toujours présente, et il savait qu'il ne serait qu'une gêne s'il aidait à l'intérieur...

**« - Hilde… »** Fit lentement Heero, tandis qu'il s'approchait du visage de la jeune fille. **« - il y a un problème... ton bébé se présente sans problème... mais... tu n'as pas les forces nécessaire pour résister à cela.. »** Dit-il clairement. **« - Si tu veux que ton bébé naisse, tu pourrais... »**

La jeune fille le surveille, ses yeux remplis d'une mélancolie inexplicable. **« - Je veux qu'il naisse... »**

**« - Mais... ne soit pas idiote... si tu vis tu pourras en avoir d'autre... »** Mais il fut arrêté par Hilde.

**« - Non... c'est le bébé de Wufei, le fruit de notre amour... parce que je l'ai aimé... je veux qu'il naisse... en outre... je... sans lui... je ne pourrais pas... »**

**« - Hilde.. »**

**« - S'il vous plaît Monsieur Heero... je veux que le bébé naisse... coute que coute... »** Sa voix était très faible, comme si les bras de la mort l'entourait déjà...

Heero secoua la tête lentement en regardant fixement la jeune fille. **« - Es-tu sûre de ta décision ?... »**

Elle hocha positivement la tête.

**« - Bien.. »** même si Hilde était sûre de la décision qu'elle avait prise, Heero lui ne l'était pas... il essaierait à tout prix de sauver les deux... même si quelque chose en lui, lui disait que cela était demander un miracle.

**« - Monsieur Heero... ? »** L'appela-t-elle une fois de plus...

**« - Oui ?.. »**

La jeune fille lui fit signe avec la main pour qu'il s'approche un peu, et dans la confidence de cette chambre, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille... bien... Heero était sûr d'une chose… il n'aimait pas les décisions de cette fille...

Seulement il accepta la demande de la fille en lui souriant fugacement...

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

Après environ une heure et demie d'attente, les pleurs sonores d'un bébé retentit dans la maison, Duo se dirigea alors vers la chambre, il avait attendu dans le salon avec Quatre qui était arrivé peu après.

Il montait quand Heero sortait, avec le bébé dans les bras, les manches couvertes de sang...

**« - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé le bébé avec Hilde ? »** Demanda Duo étonné en terminant de monter les marches qu'il lui restait tandis que Heero secouait négativement la tête...

**« - L'accouchement de Hilde a été difficile... il y a eu des complications Duo et.. »** Mais Duo n'attendit pas davantage d'explication, il entra rapide dans la chambre, la jeune fille reposait dans le lit, les yeux fermés et une espèce de sourire aux lèvres.

**« - Duo… »**

**« - Elle ne peut pas être... »** De nouveau, il ressentit ce sentiment que son corps tremblait... il sentit également Heero placé le bébé dans ses bras.

**« - Avant de... rendre l'âme... »** Dit-il d'une voix sérieuse, mais en le consolant du regard. **« - Elle nous a demandé d'être d'excellents parents... que tous les deux nous en prenions bien soin... elle... elle a voulu mourir Duo... elle voulait aller rejoindre... son époux... »** Il regardait Duo d'un air inquiet, qui semblait s'évanouir à tout moment au milieu de la chambre...

Duo baissa le regard en sentant la tiédeur émaner du petit corps qui s'était endormi dans ses bras... **« - Nous ? »** Fit-il après avoir attendu que le nœud dans sa gorge disparaisse, Heero répondit avec un silencieux "oui"...

Les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement de ses yeux violets... il sentit la main de Heero se poser doucement sur son épaule... pour le réconforter un peu...

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

**« - Gabriel, Mariana... Venez goûter !... »** Cria Duo en sortant dans le jardin de ce qui était à présent sa maison à Mapimi; Quatre et Trowa étaient venus leur rendre visite pour fêter le sixième anniversaire du petit Gabriel...

Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus arriva en riant, suivit par un petit garçon à la peau clair, aux cheveux noirs et yeux bleus... Ce dernier se jeta dans les jambes de Duo tandis que Mariana continuait son chemin.

**« - Ah, tu es vraiment espiègle quand ta cousine et tes oncles viennent hein ? »** S'exclama le natté en le prenant dans les bras pour l'emmener dans la maison.

En réponse, le garçon lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. **« - C'est amusant de jouer avec elle, papa. »**

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans le salon, Mariana était dans les bras de Quatre tandis que Trowa lui caressait affectueusement la tête.

**« - Chaque fois que je les vois, ils changent.. »** Fit Isabel qui était aux côtés d'André, la jeune femme portant un bébé dans les bras.

**« - Oui… chaque jour passe très vite.. »** Constata Heero qui revenait de la cuisine avec un gâteau à la crème et aux fraises, désert favori de ses deux trésors... Duo et Gabriel...

Ça avait été bizarre... cet enfant était le fils biologique de Wufei... mais... il était aussi le fils de cette jeune fille qui avait préféré mourir pour que le fruit de son amour puisse vivre... pour cela, il respectait beaucoup cette femme… mais... c'était eux qui l'avait élevé... et il n'échangerait jamais ces six années qu'ils avaient vécus comme une famille depuis qu'ils étaient à Mapimí...

Duo non plus ne le ferait pas... il prit Gabriel contre lui et lui caressa ses fins cheveux noirs... **« - En plus, quand on le voit... on croirait qu'il ressemble à son papa Heero... » **Dit-il en souriant et en regardant son époux.

**« - Quand je serais grande je ressemblerais à papa Trowa »** S'exclama alors Mariana en levant une petite main pour que tout le monde la regarde, un peu jalouse que l'attention de tout le monde soit pour son cousin, tous les adultes rigolèrent devant le commentaire de la petite fille...

Ni Duo ni Heero ne changerait une chose de leurs passés, parce que si les choses n'auraient pas été ainsi, ils ne se seraient jamais connus... si Di n'aurait pas existé... Heero ne serait pas tombé amoureux de Duo… quoi que... peut-être... que sans l'existence de Di... les yeux de Heero auraient quand même croisés les yeux de Duo... et la même étincelle aurait jaillit en lui...

Mais c'est une chose que seul le destin sait...

_**Owari...**_

****

**_Et voilà, cette traduction se termine ici... et c'est donc avec une once de tristesse que je vais vous abandonner là._**

**_Mais je reviendrais dans deux semaines avec une nouvelle fic GW qui sera l'adaption d'un certain manga Yaoi, mais chut... je n'en dirais pas plus._**

**_En attendant, je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi cette traduction depuis le début, qu'ils soient anonymes ou non, et j'espère qu'ils ont autant aimé cette merveilleuse histoire que moi-même._**

**_Bisous à tous_**

**_Hissha_**


End file.
